Fallout: Equestria - Life is Miserable & The Paths we Carve
by HolyDemonSnappendragon
Summary: Life is Miserable: A novel about a villainous colt becoming a hero while healing the wounds of the past and dealing with his own. A story of imperfection and learning that even in misery, good things remain. The Paths we Carve: A story about overcoming the feelings of being an impostor, as well as finding the beauty in failure and struggle.
1. Death of a Mother

As the pair, a colt and filly, trod through the serene snow away from an abandoned factory they'd finished playing in, the older filly finally broached the one topic that interested her the most. "Who is that mare on your back, and why do you carry her?" The frost in the air kept things chilly and crisp under the smothering cloud cover.

Fearshatter winced and twitched for a second as if something had hit him. Stomach dropping from his body. Still. It always... Felt better talking about it. As if he was able to give a word of warning or to just enjoy regaling ponies with the tale. Nopony ever stuck around though. But since this pony might stick around... Maybe he should go into more detail? He looked back behind him at the oversized stuffed plushie strapped to his back with a cord. At least one and a half times his size, maybe a little more. It was his mother who he carried with him everywhere. Her mouth and other orifices had been sewn shut, and she had thread reinforcing several bits of torn preserved flesh here and there, as well as along the underside. Brainstorm had been a beautiful mare in life, and even now with her somehow sustained, vibrant-now-dull lime green eyes she was a sight to behold. Despite all the dust that had covered her once pristine powder white coat. Her precious golden mane was still swept back like flames in a forest or waves on a beach, with a light crimson dusting scattered throughout, same colors as her coiled tail. Her cutie mark was faded from the elements and whatever chemical he'd found, but one could still make out the dark gray brain with three yellow thunderbolts sparking outward from the bottom.

Fear looked back and nodded. "Well... It was early in the morning."

The sound of gunfire was prevalent on the prewar farmhouse, near an old bunker, shots ringing out constantly, bullets flying and chipping against the rock Brainstorm and her foal were hiding behind. The littlest, cutest colt crying, his friendly, glowing blue eyes full of tears that never stopped flowing.

"M-mommy are we going to be okay?"

The raiders screamed. "We're going to skin you alive you bitch! Stop fighting and maybe we'll go easy on that colt of yours!"

A motherly smile. Storm pat Fear on the head with one hoof, running it through his curly, unkempt purple mane as she held the M1 Garand in her other foreleg, holding the sten-like trigger bit in her mouth, releasing it for but a moment. "Everything's going to be just fine sweetie. It's just a little scuffle between bad ponies. I'll make sure to sing you your favorite song when this is all over." The mare sounded so sure of herself, the pendant around her neck rustling against her chest. One... Two... Time for them to reload. The raiders so far had not shown smart tactics, firing together instead of separately. The fence and rocks they were hiding behind were good cover though.

Fear nodded, sniffling, looking so adorable and helpless. His coiled, twisted purple tail flicking to the side. He could feel his mom's emotions. She was completely calm and at peace. Everything would be okay if even Mommy could be strong in such a violent, chaotic cacophony.

Storm grimaced and focused, rolling around the rock and getting down on her stomach, looking through the rifle's scope, holding the trigger in her mouth, using one hoof to balance it against her shoulder, and the other hoof to adjust the sight. A unicorn could use it better honestly. But she was skilled with it. She had practiced with it many times and was an expert by this point, and had taught her son the basics. Time slowed to a stop for her as she focused on the raiders attacking them, as if she were falling into an organic form of SATS. There were the four. She restored her sense of perceptions and moved to line up the gun with the first raider. Bam. He was down as he was reloading. The bullet casing flew out. Next. Bam. Down. Storm was a smart mare, but she had underestimated. They'd been lulling her into a false sense of security.

Without warning, as she was aiming a fifth came out of hiding and targeted her. The next shot rang out and through her skull, brain matter exploding outward through the small hole.

Everything slowed down as Fear looked at his mother, laying on the ground. Dying. It wasn't an instant death. Fear brought his forelegs to his muzzle. He screamed. His mother was feeling things in order. Panic for her son. Panic for her life. Then peace. Fear sensed it all. She didn't even have time to tell him she loved him. He couldn't even tell her he loved her. He sniffled, his jaw jerking, snout flaring. Tears flowed. He reached forward.

"YEAH! GOT THE BITCH! Now we can get that stupid fucking colt!"

Fear lunged forward. Everything was numb. What had just happened? One minute his mother was calm with deadly precision. The precision of a teacher who knew she had to defend her son. Fear was shaking. No, he was trembling violently. Everything was crashing down around him. He had no one. His jaw slackened. His brain was fizzing out. His eyes were turning red. No, this couldn't be. It was too soon. Mom always said the wasteland was a harsh place... Memories flashed through his mind. Laughing with her, learning with her, traveling with her, snuggling with her. His favorite song. He'd... His eyes quivered. He'd never get to do any of that with her again. These raiders had taken everything he held dear from him. And they were going to take more. They were coming out from cover. Fear's emotions burned. They blazed. His short horn grew a field of magic. He'd been pretty shit at magic before, always having to use the mouth handle and take the pain of kickback. But now... Fear grit his teeth, getting low to the ground like his mother taught him. Aim. Fire. Fear stared through the sight, holding the gun against his shoulder like he'd been taught, balancing it with one foreleg and eyes focusing on the crosshair as much as he could. It was a little faulty due to his shaking and small body, but he tried his best.

One blam. The kickback hurt. "Shit! THE COLT'S FIRING AT US!"

They ran for cover.

No. Fear couldn't let them get away. Another shot. The bullet pinged off the dirt. Four bullets left. Mom always told him to keep count. He aimed harder, gritting his teeth and ground them into powder. He had to get this right. Line up. Fire.

BAM. There was a wet, squishy plap and a raider went down to the ground, a scream ripping out that began to taper off as the stallion bled to death. Fear had hit an artery.

Three bullets. Two murderers.

"STOP AND KILL THAT COLT!" The stallions got down low to the ground with their own weapons and started to fire.

Fear felt images caress his brain as it crackled with energy, the pendant on his mother's body glowing from such close proximity- not that Fear knew. Bullets whizzed over the colt's body. Forms of him bleeding out desperately and his dead mother being used as a fleshlight in front of him coalesced in his mind, driving him further. Just an overactive imagination right?

"Fucking fire at him!"

"My gun's jamming!"

"Fuck everything!"

Fear felt calm. It wouldn't last. He fired. A miss. Just barely. Two bullets left. He didn't have time to reload. They'd be on him once they heard the ping of him being out. Images of him being shackled and used as a slave in Fillydelphia barraged his mind. Horrid radiation poisoning. Malnutrition. Abuse. He'd heard horror stories on his mother's radio of the place. DJ-P0N3 warned about it. No. He couldn't let that happen to him. He would stop this here and now.

Aim. Fire.

BAM.

A loud squelch. A scream. Bleeding out again.

"Going to shove my hoof up Suncow's ass!"

Fear had one more bullet left. He had to make it count. Shots flew over him. One nearly grazed his cheek. The colt's sparkling red eyes were glowing brighter than ever. He was on a mission. For vengeance. Karma. He'd make them pay.

Line up. Pull the trigger.

BOOM.

Thuck. The clip pinged as it was ejected.

Everything was silent.

Fear started to cry. He started to sob. He didn't put down the gun. Mom's lessons. Never carry an empty weapon. Fear reached for his mother's saddlebags, opening them up like they were a purse and rooting around for the next en-bloc clip. Put the tip against the ground. Flick the safety on. Slide out the bolt. Jam in the clip. Shuck. Fear set down the gun and moved to his mother. He held her in his forelegs, looking at the bullet wound in her skull. He needed to use her first aid kit and sew that up. The colt felt something strange on his flanks and looked back. His cutie mark. A jagged spiral of rainbow energy. He needed... What did he need? He needed his mother back. Cutie mark didn't matter. His mother couldn't be proud of it if she was dead. The pain in his shoulder didn't matter. The agony in his head. The things he'd seen. All of it. Was too much. The vivid pictures of his mother being used.

"No... Mommy... I couldn't let it happen."

The colt would eventually loot the bodies like taught and struggled to drag his mother back to the prewar bunker they had been staying at. Under the tarps and ancient appliances. He had an idea. A crazy one. But it'd allow him to be with her forever. He'd gut her. Preserve her coat. Take out the bones. Stuff her and sew her back up.

Starting the process was the hardest part. It felt like he was being dragged through mud toward a cliff. He knew that after doing this there would be no going back, but he also knew if he didn't hurry, he would lose his mother for good. But he also knew, somehow, that he'd already lost her. He didn't feel her soul signature anymore. She was gone. And if he didn't rush the body would begin to rot. But beginning seemed so insurmountable as well. It was nearly paralyzing. Eventually he ceased his uncertainty and shoved himself over the cliff into the brink. Tumbling down the mountain of sanity toward rock bottom. Getting battered, bruised, and broken bones the entire way.

It took three days without sleep and only water and food breaks, just listening to DJ-P0N3 while he worked, using telekinesis for the fine, dexterous motions in stitching. His telekinesis might've been empowered by the trauma, but even before: manipulating something as small as a needle was relatively easy. The place reeked of death and other things. Knowing how to gut and eat rad monsters had helped. Fear was covered in his mother's blood for a couple weeks before he finally found a place to bathe and get the blood out of his dark gray, fluffy coat of fur.

A/N: For those wondering, I get it's a mistake to not show Storm and Fear being happy mother and son for a few chapters, but that's kind of the point. We're supposed to hear about it all in past tense, because that's what it is. It's completely cut off from who Fear is now, and Fear is trying to find that self once more.


	2. Hoofstep from Raiderhood

[7:43]*Fearshatter It had been a rather quick gunfight. The raider mare had been hurt pretty bad by two well placed shots and the sultry, aggressive small colt had finished preying upon the wounded mare. Shot a gun right out of her mouth and kneecapped her to the point the bone was completely wrecked. Even if she healed she'd never be able to use that leg again. She was better off having it amputated. There was a wicked grin on the armed stallion's face, his radio blaring out a cozy jazz tune that would be the last thing she ever heard. He had left his stuffed mother behind. His garand was rustling on his back, clicking and clacking. The pistol was holstered on his foreleg. He let his mother's saddlebags slide off onto the ground. There was absolute ecstasy running through his veins. "Oh I am going to enjoy teaching you your place you stupid fucking bitch. You will regret ever hurting another pony." He started to canter toward her, his eyes fluttering in exquisite mental bliss. He was in control. His dick was stirring in his loins, readying to plow into her snatch. His entire body was dirty. Some leftover blood from a recent close call. A lot of dirt. Rocks in his hair. A heavy sour scent wafting around him. He probably even had a little grease on his cock that would feel absolutely awful getting on her! Might even make her throw up. "So should I use that damaged mouth of yours or your pussy first? Probably make you suffer as much as possible really." Her jaw was completely dislocated. It'd take a thorough yank to get it back into place.

[7:48]Safety Stripes: The raider laid there in a mixture of screaming out in agony and trying to scream bloody murder at the colt. Of course with a busted up jaw she wasn't saying much at all that made any sense, though he'd understand what she was saying, typical raider garbage about how he was so dead and how she'd get him back for this, all while she was bleeding out from a few good hits and unable to run away with such a badly injured leg. Of course her pistol was gone and in a hundred pieces, leaving a mare who was pretty one long time ago at the mercy of the colt, her bloodshot red tinted eyes glaring up at him as if he was the one in the wrong here, all while she was on full display for the colt. If the colt was a bit more even he'd probably skip both options and push that dick right in to one of her 'pretty' little eyes until he fucked the life from her head, but he wasn't that evil, was he?

[7:53]*Fearshatter giggled happily, feeling her emotions spike and feeling even more in control. He had done this to her. He'd taken her down multiple pegs. But she was still so feisty! He brought his forelegs together, canting his head to the side and staring down at her as he considered what to do with her. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her mare pussy, wanting to use her hole. Of course that had probably been done before. He considered gouging out one of her eyes. Putting a bullet in her brain. But he didn't want to get blood and brain matter all over his dick. He was dirty but he wasn't that much of a mess! It wasn't a matter of morality. As far as he was concerned she had given up her right to a peaceful death. No, he just didn't want an infection. He moved up to her head and grabbed her jaw in his magic, shifting it slightly and then snapping it back into place so hard and fast she'd be unable to bite down without excruciating pain. And even if she wanted to try and chomp his dick off he could just control her mouth with his magic. Which he was as he lined up his greasy cock slit with her lips, smearing precum all over it. There was also a hint of bitter gooey smegma along the ridged crown that was being dragged along her tongue like she were a rag for wiping his dick off. Nothing more than a cum sock. He uncapped his holster and pulled out the pistol, jamming it against her face.

He whispered to her. "When I count down to zero I'm going to cum in your mouth and blow your brains out. Ten..." He wanted to feel the fear of her upcoming death. Of her incoming violation. And if she didn't he'd just mutilate her genitals and THEN use her. Make it as excruciating as possible.

[7:57]Safety Stripes: She did let out a scream out pain as he pushed her jaw back in to place, though while she couldn't use her mouth she didn't recoil from the taste of the colts dirty cock, probably because she'd had much worse much dirtier raider dick int he past, and it wasn't any surprise how dirty those stallions were, either way her tongue was warm wet and soft and her mouth was perfect for his cum even as the fear indeed did rise up in her. She was a raider but she wasn't stupid, and she looked at the gun pointing towards her trying to figure how she could get away from him as he pleased his dick with her.

[8:01]*Fearshatter's breath spasmed. "Ohhhuhuhuhuh. Oh fuck that's nice. I forgot what a living cum rag felt like. Ugh. You're so dirty though. Used by so many stallions. I wish I had a fresh virgin to sate my lusts on because Celestia's desiccated corpse knows you're not one." He continued back as if he'd never lost count. Getting down to one as he jammed the pistol against her temple, pulling it back and pushing it forward again and again, making her dizzy and see stars. Taking his anger out on her without hitting her hard enough to knock her unconscious. By the time he was done with her there'd be a divot in her skull. As he got down to zero he put the weapon right in between her eyes so she could see the trigger being pulled. "Zero." And with that the trigger depressed. But nothing happened aside from a click.

"Oh don't worry the gun didn't jam or anything. I just kept the firing pin from going off." He said it so nonchalantly, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Unicorns really are the master race you know. Pegasi have nothing on us. And earth ponies like you? Well you're just mudsluts that should be worshipping our hooves." He smacked her across the muzzle with the gun. "WORSHIP MY COCK WITH YOUR TONGUE YOU BITCH AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!" He jammed his hot ebony, slick rod right down her throat until she was easily gagging on it.

[8:04]Safety Stripes: And gag on it she did, having a concussion from the gun hitting her so many times leaving such a divot in her head, and with a cock suddenly shoved down her throat she had no option but to choke hard on the cock deep in her throat as she tried to push it out with said throat, making it feel like a massage on his dick as her tongue danced along his dirty colt dick, cleaning the long rod as she struggled under him. It was a mixture of trying to get away, and trying to please his cock enough that he wouldn't pop her in the head, and doing neither all too well, the mare dizzy already from the blood seeping from her wounds.

[8:07]*Fearshatter "Ah fuck! Celestia! Yes! Do you see what your ponies are doing down here you stupid whore?! Does this make you happy!? I hope you fucking choke on my dirty dick!" He screamed hard in rage, letting out pent up frustrations and feeling even more in control, bringing the gun around in a circle and slamming it into her other foreleg, firing it off and pounding a bullet straight through her other kneecap, using his magic to keep her jaw held open so that she wouldn't bite down in pain. "I SAID WORSHIP ME YOU STUPID BITCH! HARDER! FASTER! OR THE NEXT BULLET YOU'LL NEVER USE THAT LEG AGAIN!" He sounded so angry! So full of fury! This was the same kind of raider who'd killed his mother and she would pay for it.

[8:09]Safety Stripes: Another scream of pain around his dick only sent vibrations along his dick like the best kind of cock vibrator, the clenching of her throat mixed with the screams of her pain being almost mind numbingly good as she took every inch of his cock, forced to suck hard and swallow along that colt dick as her tongue danced along it, tears streaming down her face for the first time in a very long time, raiders having no real sense of sorrow after all.

[8:13]*Fearshatter "Oh fuck yes!" Those vibrations were bliss. "THAT'S what I'm talking about!" He felt so delightful. He started to cackle madly. "How would you feel if I made you my slave? Put you in shackles and forced you to follow me everywhere!? Use you as a rug so that I don't have to step through puddles of irradiated water? Never again would I have to worry about poisoning with you under my hooves! Constantly limping behind me, never to hold another gun again. Always knowing that if you even show the slightest intent of backstabbing me I. Will. Kill. You!" He could feel her sadness and it was RIGHT. This bitch DESERVED TO CRY. TO FEEL REMORSE. FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HIS MOTHER. Fear yanked his cock out of her mouth and brought the gun around in an arc until it came up and slammed into the underside of her jaw, making her nearly bite her tongue clean off. It would have if her teeth weren't so Celestia damned flat! It made her vision swim. She was at his mercy.

Fear grabbed her mane in his magic and with a scream of fury he pulled her up into the air before slamming her back down to the ground, tearing out a bit of her hair in the process. He pressed the muzzle against her head once more and went to her back. Lining up his veiny saliva coated member with what was essentially no more than an onahole by this point, perched on top of her. Certainly there wasn't another pony on the other side.

[8:17]Safety Stripes: She groaned out in pain as he used and abused her like she had so many others, giving her karma and justice for all the ponies she hurt by hurting her ten fold back. She was thrown down as he lined himself up to her, onahole being a great definition of how loose and sloppy the mares pussy was. Even with her unaroused he'd be able to fuck her cunt raw without any extra lube, the mares fuck tunnel used by dozens of stallions at least. Only her deepest depths in any way "tight". She screamed and cried and tried to get away from him, fear in the raiders mind and body as she was at his mercy.

[8:21]*Fearshatter was a tool of karma. He was a god! He brought justice. He might die young in the wasteland but by the grace of the two sisters he would bring down every raider he met with him. Nopony would stand against him and live to tell the tale. Even if some considered him a demon he knew in reality he was an angel. The scariest angel alive. He started to laugh harder, bellowing and attracting any radbeasts in the area. Which was his absolute intent. The louder he was the more beasts he could attract. He knew there were a couple. He just had to be fast about his using her. He would let her be eaten alive. Why waste another bullet on her when the animals could do the job for him? He started to pump into her, pummeling her apart. He could feel her clawing at the ground with what hooves worked for her. With one fell swoop his magic surged into her and the little dilation there was on her cervix was torn wide open. There was searing hot white pain the likes of which she'd never experienced before. And his ridged crown snapped into her entrance. "UNICORNS ARE MASTER RACE BITCH. WORSHIP MY COCK YOU STUPID FUCKING CONDOM!"

[8:24]Safety Stripes: The raider let out a heavy scream as her cervix was torn wide open, not meant to be opened at this time of year for very good reason. As his cock was forced in to the tighest part of her body, which to say was mind meltingly warm was an understatement, perfect for his cock to use and abuse, he'd feel something more inside. This raider bitch was pregnant with another raider in the making! It had been easy to miss her belly due to all the armor, but now he could feel she had probably just been weeks away from delivering a new raider in the wasteland! Evil ideas about removing the foal to fuck it in front of the dying mother would be easy to come to mind, to give her the most justice before her death that anypony could hope to give a raider, though what he chose to do was his own choice now as her ruined cervix gripped his cock while she screamed and struggled under him.

[8:29]*Fearshatter "Guhhhhhh... Huuhhhh... Uuhhhn. Nnh. Fuck. Hahn! Nyaah! Ahhn!" She was so warm and squishy. Absolutely delightful. And he was penetrating a part of her body very few stallions ever had. He was taking from her everything she could. What little life she had. It was a shame she didn't have more he could steal from her. There was a slight moment of clarity and he realized that stealing was wrong, but it was gone just as quick. He didn't want to steal from her anymore though. But he did want to thoroughly wreck her and make her suffer. When he felt the raider baby he went absolutely berserk though. A mixture of emotions welled inside of him. Regret at hurting her and rage at there being another raider born in the wasteland. It was a conflicting set of emotions and nothing but hot, negative agony seared across his leylines. He screamed bloody murder and slammed his pistol against her barrel, planting it right up against her womb. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BABY. YOUR STUPID GIFT OF LIFE. I. HATE. IT. ALLLLLLLL!" And with that he blasted a hole right through her, a bullet going through the fetus and killing it instantly. Relief and sadness welled up inside of him all at once, exhaustion permeating him. A second later, from the huge dose of power and fluctuating emotions he felt himself orgasm, copious amounts of seed spraying from his cock slit and mixing with the fresh blood and splattering like a Pollock painting all over the dead fetus. He'd be crying to himself for the next hour about all the pain of the wasteland. About the pain he'd caused. And about how futile it all was. But for right now he could bask in this release of endorphines. Enjoy the moment while it lasted. Because Celestia knew there was nothing but suffering ahead in his future.

[8:34]Safety Stripes: The shot through her made her scream out in pain once again, not just physical, but Fear getting that emotional pain he had wanted to get out of her so badly, all while his cum filled up the ruined womb of the raider, now so much damage to her body that only the most expensive of healing potions could heal her, and that would be a waste to use it on a raider in the wasteland. She wasn't dead yet, but she wasn't long for this world as the sounds of beasts in the distance could be heard, all while she leaked cum out of the bullet hole he put in her body. Bringing wasteland justice to a mare that had hurt so many ponies. Of course he'd have to run quickly if he wanted to get away, but her saddle bags were laying just a few feet away that he could take with him if he wanted to scavenge what was now rightfully his!

[8:39]*Fearshatter ground his teeth in absolute anguish. His eyes were full of tears. The emotional release from her felt so good and so horrible at the same time. That pain. That pain was like a cocktail of bliss and misery. So much passion. He wanted to take back his recent action. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to explore both routes. The pendant around his neck jostled and glimmered. There was no taking it back now. That raider would just grow up to do more evil things. This mother wasn't salvageable. The wasteland wasn't redeemable. Fear sniffled. He was just a sad colt in a lot of pain. A broken colt in a world of problems. He ripped her cervix open again and yanked his cock out. He stared at her saddlebags. It wasn't stealing anymore if he took from a body that was going to be dead soon. He looked to her. And made a decision. "You're lucky you met me."

Instead of leaving her for dead he did the merciful thing and grabbed her head in his magic and gave a sharp turn, breaking her neck instantly.

Fear gathered up his stuff, the remaining saddlebags, and hurried off. He'd be crying for hours, especially if he found anything within the bags that had to do with baby care. That would be absolutely horrendous for him.

[8:42]Safety Stripes: Lucky for him Raiders didn't care about young, generally it was either something they removed themselves before birth, or they used them as slaves to sell to slavers for a hefty profit. He'd probably feel a little better with the contents inside, drugs, booze, a few crude letters about offers for her foal, and a bloody old picture she must have stolen from a trader as she didn't even remotely look like any of the ponies in the pictures. On top of that her saddle bags were made of pony leather. While his methods were questionable, he had infact done the right thing removing another raider from the wasteland who cared more about how much she could get for her foal, than the fact she was going to have one. The fact she was so willing to sell her unborn to the highest bidder probably a shock for a colt who had a mother who loved him with every fiber of her being.

[8:47]*Fearshatter was hiding in a nearby farmhouse when he finally chose to sit down, taking his stuff off, and cuddled with his mother, going through the saddlebags. Rifling through each personal affect. He didn't want the booze. Being inebriated messed with his sixth sense which was key to his survival. It made it blurry and the emotions and souls of other ponies mixed together into one giant amalgam depending on how much he'd had. He did consider keeping the drugs, but felt he should keep himself clean. He already had a pretty huge one-up on most of the other ponies in the wasteland and he didn't need to go under cover and slaughter ponies up close and personal. The letters about the foal made his stomach turn, and while he was glad he'd done the merciful thing and killed her instantly, he was immediately regretful that he couldn't cause her more pain by killing her foal all over again and taking that from her. Her well-being. Because that's all it was to her. Of course everypony only cared about their survival in the wasteland. Everypony but his mother. He decided to leave the saddlebags where they were, as his mother's custom made saddlebags were so much nicer, even if they were starting to become faded. He rested against the back of the wooden wall, wailing internally about the cruelty of the wasteland. While he'd met mothers before who cared not for their offspring, it was still a horrible blow every time. His hooves railed at the ground a few times as he tried to get himself in check, still sobbing uncontrollably. His radio echoing in the small chamber.

A/N: Killing these innocents to everyone with a heart would be seen as irredeemable, that's the point. To show Fear at his lowest, most cowardly, most emotionally volatile. His actions ruin who he is in the audience's eyes and that's intentional. He's not supposed to be perfect. Many people have done things they regret in their lives, things they think they should probably be stoned for. Fear will carry the burden of what he's done for the rest of his life, once he's finally aware of it (and he will become aware of it). The story is about Fear coming back from the brink to heal the wounds of the past as he tries to deal with his own. I want people to see Fear as irredeemable so there are high expectations for him. He's not meant to be immediately understood at face value, not without effort. Eventually he will probably see himself as irredeemable. But that's the point. To regret your mistakes and learn how to accept them and make up for them as best you can. Without letting them destroy you.

Fear is a hurt, desperate child in need of love and guidance, and he doesn't deal with his emotions well. The hope is that he'll grow up into something everyone can be proud of. To everyone we meet, we judge them by the first thing we know about them, and often times those who have done something wrong the first thing we learn about them is an atrocity they commit. Not about their life growing up or who they may become in the future.


	3. Flickers of a Hero

Smudges of muted orange, brown, and gray smeared across the landscapes surrounding the two traveling ponies, Fearei and Compressed Crate. Nearby, old abandoned farmhouses popped up every half mile or so. Old, rotten stalks, dilapidated fences, and large boulders were all that spanned the gaps between buildings that were only fit for temporary protection from the elements, before it was necessary to move on to a place located closer to current civilizations. How much time had to have passed to eliminate the need for places once so full of familial life? A much simpler era.

"Ugh, these places are just like where you died." Fear murmured over the sound of jazz music blaring from his mother's radio.

No response this time from his mother.

Fear continued. "Yeah I feel the same way. It's terrible. Ponies in the past must've been evil to let all this happen."

Storm's dead body spoke up. _Aw, don't be that way my little Nightlight. They couldn't have known._

"Well, like you said, hindsight's always twenty-twenty." He still barely understood the reference. Something about sight, but why did you have to attribute numbers to sight? What did each increment even mean? Fear paused. "I suppose the same can't be said for you since you always wore glasses anyway." Fear chuckled under his breath. Which made Crate very uncomfortable, occasionally glancing back to the little colt following him.

There was no counter from his mother, which made Fear extremely frustrated.

"Look, it wasn't that big of a deal alright? I liked your glasses. They always made you seem more... Comfy."

 _Thank you, my little Nightlight._ The response was almost silent.

It had been going like this for hours now, and Crate was becoming increasingly concerned about the mental well-being of his traveling partner all the while, listening to one side of a clearly enthralling conversation with the stuffed pony on Fear's back. The stallion's fright that Fear was going to beat him to death with the butt of the Garand in his sleep on a whim escalating, especially with how unstable some of the conversation had been.

Fear was a very open pony, and had mentioned early on to Crate that he'd be of little use in a fight should they get into one, because he was out of ammo for his Garand. He mentioned using it to hunt radbeasts for food. Crate didn't believe him in the slightest.

The stallion was a caramel-coated earth pony, with shaggy fetlocks and choppy, straight brown mane and tail, looking a little greasy and rather unkempt. A sigil of a four dimensional crate on his flanks. Not that anypony understood the conceptual side of math well enough to discern the meaning behind such a cutiemark. Strapped to his left foreleg was a loaded revolver, and on his back a pair of leather saddlebags carrying more supplies than it should be able to hold.

"Bluh, I can't believe we had to travel with an _earth pony_ just to feel safe, Mom." Fear muttered with a toxic tone.

Crate caught the tail end of that and his ears flicked in offense. But he decided to let it go. There were a lot of ponies out in the wasteland with supremacist views. But to hear such from a tiny colt was disheartening.

"I don't feel safe at all. But I suppose it's better than nothing. He has been... Somewhat kind. Aside from that judgmental stare he keeps throwing us."

Storm didn't respond.

Crate however did. He responded with jolting his head toward the colt. His eyes widened; bulged out slightly. He had been very careful not to stare. Glance yes, but not stare. His hackles rose on end and he got a wave of goosebumps pouring across his skin.

"Still, after going around and sniping raiders and radbeasts I suppose it's nice to have somepony around me who doesn't want to kill me. Maybe good ponies aren't that bad. Even if he is an _earth pony_.

Crate rolled his eyes nervously and snorted. He was getting a little tired of the treatment.

Fear had been wandering aimlessly through the smothering darkness and scattered light, under the foamy cloud cover and above the dead lands, as if he might someday ascend by random chance. Or meet his mother again, never knowing where his legs would take him next. Just walking and surviving until the day he found the answer as to why everything was the way it was.

The colt's ears perked up a moment later and he spun around, having felt something enter the radius of his sixth sense. Of course it was a very small radius, too small to be of any real use, but it allowed him to 'see' the two hoofpads posing as scavvers before they got close enough to do anything. There was a click of a gun. Crate was still walking.

"Crate-" Fear was cut off.

Crate turned around languidly and froze.

The second hoofpad's, Ebony Glint's, voice was raspy, like the vocal cords had received some damage over the course of his life. "Why don't you two set down your saddlebags, I think all you got is more than enough payment for coming into our territory."

Crate took a step forward, nearly seething. "I wasn't told there were scavvers in this area."

Ebony shrugged. "Eh, we're more like knights of the road. Now. Drop it."

Ivory Hammer, the one holding a gun in his mouth, nodded his head at their gear, encouraging them with the motion, all while eyeing Fear's gleaming pendant greedily.

Crate's lips gradually tugged downward, his head cocking to the side and hope sliding off his face. He grumbled something under his breath that made the two hoofpads grin victoriously. He gave his head a few shakes, twisting to look at his little companion.

Fear meanwhile had murder in his eyes. But he knew better than to express his feelings right then and there as he gazed over to the two stallions covered in monochromatic colors and decked out in leather armor, looking like the blight upon the wasteland Fear believed they were. Their eyes weren't yellow, but one was armed to the teeth in holstered knives belt-strapped across his body like some kind of video game protagonist. The other was holding a shoddily crafted handgun, as if the parts that made it up had come from different guns, all of which were low quality. As if he had taken the best parts from each to create a working one. He had one other handgun on his body that was rather ornate, but certainly was not meant as a primary firearm.

The colt's legs buckled. He bowed his head as if in defeat. His horn lit up and his mother was caressed by the telekinetic pulse, about to be lifted off of him. Within the slipshod handgun Ivory held in his mouth, the same warm vanilla aura coating Fear's horn also reached into the barrel, slithering along it and latching onto the firing pin. Fear could not afford to let anything of his be taken, and neither could he allow these mean ponies to continue living.

The two stallions were none the wiser. Crate was busy twisting his head back and leaning his body to the side, shifting and pulling his saddlebags off with his teeth. He honestly wished they'd just take the colt's stuff and leave him alone.

Seconds passed as Fear's mother lifted into the air. He released the hold on it, causing her to fall onto his back once more. Fear looked up, smiling.

Ivory's face contorted in confusion, eyebrows screwing up and jaw loosening slightly.

Ebony also looked curious. "What's the matter colt, having second thoughts?" His voice was full of mirth, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

Fear smiled. A deadly, sinister smirk that matched his glittering ruby eyes too well, tilting his head back. "Eh, you could say that."

Crate rolled his eyes. "Kid, just give them what they want. None of us are getting out of this unharmed otherwise."

Fear's head jolted toward Crate, giving him a death glare.

Ebony smirked. "Whatever, just shoot him Ivory. Give him something to really complain about."

Ivory depressed the trigger with his tongue. Or at least tried to. But nothing happened. It didn't go off.

Fear's head turned back toward the stallion aiming a gun at him.

Everything went in slow motion. "What are you waiting for Ivory, shoot him! Is it jamming again?"

Ivory looked flustered.

Fear pushed as much emotion as he possibly could into his thaumic gland. Transferring it into etheric energy. He concentrated and willed the power through his horn. Creating a powerful force.

The gun in Ivory's mouth wrenched to the side as he continued trying to pull the trigger, causing his head to turn along with it. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden force. He pulled the trigger again during the motion, and regretted it instantly. He knew exactly what was happening only a moment later.

Fear let go of the firing pin.

There was a loud bang.

A nasty squelch.

The bullet had fired right into Ebony's shoulder, through the lungs. He stiffened, neck craning down to look at his wound. The round had gone straight through the leather, and had managed to perforate one of the knives, causing it to nearly explode, the shrapnel scattering, some of it lodging into his body, creating even more damage. Ebony's eyes bulged out as he realized what had just happened, his body going into shock and falling to the ground, already bleeeding into his lungs. He was drowning. He coughed as much as he was able; his eyes rolled back. Blood flew from his mouth like spittle. He tried to say something but couldn't. Just wheezing.

Ivory was bewildered, and completely caught off guard. He barely had time to realize his friend was dying before Fear had already come up with his next plan of action. He'd slipped the revolver out from Crate's holster, who was stunned speechless all the while. Cocked the hammer as it zoomed up and pressed into the stallion's temple, and blasted straight away. Puncturing the skull and obliterating the brain. Causing Ivory's eyes to cross over his snout before he slumped to the ground as well.

Fear looked at his kills with a large smile plastered across his face and hovered the gun over to Crate again, offering it by the handle. "See Mom?" He looked back to the stuffed body on his back with starry, excited eyes. "I got this _all_ covered." Fear sounded more than enthused. He was brimming with giddiness. His smile splitting from ear to ear. Starting to mock them as Ebony bled out on the ground. "Oooh wow I'm such a big bad pony, teaming up and ambushing others just to make a quick cap. Wow, so evil." Fear pranced about, singing the words like they were the lyrics to a song. "I love mugging colts and enslaving foals. It's too bad I can't do anything myself, and I definitely can't do anything right!" Fear stood in place and stuck his tongut out at the stallion who was left living, even if just barely, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Ebony gasped out, his quivering eye staring at Fear as he drew closer, before his soul left his body.

Crate took the gun by the grip with his teeth and shoved it into his holster, staring intently at the colt who was now rifling through the two stallion's belongings. Fear took one of the cleaner, sturdier looking knives and put it into his bags, abandoning the rest. Crate stumbled over his words. "I... Uh. Um. Th-thanks, kid. That was. Uh. I'll admit that was a little new for me. And dear Celestia you're a quick thinker." He coughed into his hoof. "I thought you said you couldn't defend yourself well?"

Fear thought about it as he continued patting the stallions down, getting a little blood on him from what was pooling on the ground. Frowning lopsidedly. "Eh. Mom taught me how to take care of a gun, and how they operate. And I realized I could feel out the firing pin in the gun while I was holding my mother. Make them think I was obeying while plotting their downfall."

Crate ahemed. "Hm. Nicely done kid. I guess I, uh. Kind of owe you now, huh?"

Fear tapped his chin with a hoof, ceasing exploring the dead bodies for only a moment. "Well, I wouldn't mind having a place to stay. Or find some more ammo for my Garand."

The stallion smiled a little, ignoring how used to scavenging corpses the colt appeared to be given he was so young. "Well, my wife and I wouldn't mind hosting you for a few days. You don't eat much do you?"

Fear shook his head. "Nah. When you gotta live off of barely anything for awhile you learn to spread your resources out as much as you can. Some days I refuse to even eat anymore because I want to wait until I'm sure I need it, or that I have another source." He finished rooting around and turned to look at Crate, smiling widely, his forehooves caked in blood.

"Well then. I suppose since you saved my hide, or at least my gear, it'd only be right to invite you for a spell."

Fear beamed. "I would really appreciate that!"

Crate turned around and started walking down the path they'd been going previously, beckoning him to follow. "Well, let's get moving then. We're losing daylight kid."

The colt galloped around in circles, letting out cheering whinnies of victory, pumping his hooves against the ground. Crate turned back to watch him for a moment before turning back around and shaking his head with a chuckle. Fear stopped in his tracks, lips pulled up into a happy snarl, his face like a lighthouse with how bright it was. He turned to look at his mother as he trotted behind Crate. "Wow! I'm really glad we didn't kill him!"

Another bout of discomfort washed over Crate, but he tried to laugh it off.

 _Remember your loving nature, my little Nightlight, and you will never truly go without. Keep hope alive in your heart, as you always did when I was around. With it, the wasteland can never truly win._

As that voice echoed in his mind, Fear's ears gave a little twitch, and he felt a little relaxed. Suddenly the wasteland seemed a little brighter. The clouds almost scintillating with concealed light. DJ-P0N3's voice piped up over Fear's radio. "Got an old story for all you colts and fillies out there today! A story of slaves being freed in the Chicoltgo area! Sit tight and strap yourselves in if you've never heard it before."


	4. Creature Comforts

It was morning when Fear and Crate had set out for the last leg of their journey, and noon by the time they made it to the little village. The air was muggy and heavy, a stagnant moisture hanging in the atmosphere that fogged the lungs and made everything feel too thick to breathe. To top it all off, if things didn't shape up it was going to be unbearably warm later that day. The price to pay for living under the cloud cover; for blasting the world to Tartarus with balefire bombs; for ponies, zebras, and every other creature who was at the mercy of this new world.

Crate knocked on the door to his and his wife's home, rapping swiftly three times on the eroded wood to the beat of the jazz tunes playing in the background. The reverberations carried through the little home. Eventually, there was a click from the harried lock being undone, and it pulled open in somepony's crimson magical aura. On the other side stood a slender unicorn with a short, lancing horn. Her coat was a warm yellow that looked like the hidden sun, and her long wavy mane and tail were a sugary bubble gum pink. On her flanks was a symbol: a blanket; a comforting foal swaddle. It looked incredibly cozy – as cozy as her brilliant ruby eyes. They were the eyes of a determined survivor. Passionate and honest.

"Honey! You're back!" The mare lunged for her husband, her snout wrinkling up in joy as she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and held him tight. Her voice was full of relief.

The stallion draped a foreleg over her shoulders and pulled her in close with one strong yank, nuzzling his muzzle into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He'd missed her. "I'm just as happy to see you."

They stayed like that for a long moment, each embracing each other as Fear watched on in curiosity, giving his flanks a little bounce in order to readjust everything on his back. Fear eventually coughed into his hoof, causing Crate to let her go.

"Oh, right, sweetie. This is Fearei Shatter. He helped tip the tides in our favor when we were confronted by muggers." He gestured to the colt behind him, stepping to the side so the mare could get a better gander at him. Then swept his forehoof to point at the mare. "And Fear, this is my wife: Angel Swaddle." He leaned toward Angel's ear and whispered. "Please excuse some of his behavior, he's a little crazy."

Fear's ears flattened against his skull as he shot Crate a withering glare, but then was immediately startled when Angel moved toward him and swept him up in a giant hug, sitting on her haunches and pulling him up into her forelegs, squeezing him against her chest. Fear's stuff nearly fell off of him as he hung in the air vertically. "I, uh, hey! Stop!" He could smell her aroma. He barely registered how it wasn't the cleanest thing ever. What really hit him though was the very faint scent of lavender surrounding her. He sniffed a second time just to be sure, not knowing the name for it but enjoying it nonetheless.

Then Angel smiled while eyeing the pendant and the stuffed cadaver. "Dear, you've done me a grand favor by helping my husband. Welcome to our home." Her voice was sweet and sincere. It hung on the air just like the mugginess. There was a light weariness to it from an unknown past, but it hardly showed due to the strength laying in it.

Fear grinned. He tried to push off of her, finally being let go so he could stand on all fours. "Uh, no problem, I guess." He brushed each of his forelegs with the other. "It was kind of him to invite me." Fear had a wild, untamed, psychotic glint in his eyes, but he seemed... Sane.

Angel twisted around and moved for the door and beckoned the two to come inside. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable!"

Fear realized a moment later, probably a little late, that this mare was a unicorn. He was... Surprised to say the least. He cocked his head to the side, staring at her as she made her way in, and following after her behind Crate. He whispered to his mother, within earshot of both ponies. "Wow, can you believe it Mom? He married a unicorn! I wonder why?" His voice was full of awe and suspicion. Angel's ears flicked in response and Crate rolled his eyes.

The living room was interesting, with a couch, a wobbly card table, some old rickety wooden chairs, a couple end tables with various odds, ends, and trinkets. Ancient coffee coasters, a cup with a few aged pens. A bookshelf full of ratty pre-war books. It looked well lived-in, with a carpet curling at the corners and paint peeling from the walls. Clearly an unkempt house.

However, it was oddly clean. No dust anywhere around.

Fear admired it for a long moment, having seen a few houses while with his mother. This one felt the most... Homey though, if he had to prescribe a word. While Fear had been inspecting every little nook and cranny, Crate had been elaborating on their whole escapade together to his wife. Before Fear knew what hit him he was being cradled in another hug, his eyebrows raising in surprise. His telekinetic grip held his gear on his body as much as was possible.

"Thank you so much for all your help! Our livelihood was in my honey's bags! If you hadn't turned the tables on those muggers or had tried to run off, we wouldn't have supplies to sell."

Fear was confused. It hadn't even occurred to him to run away. There'd been too much pressure to kill them. Both to teach them a lesson and also to save their hides. But now that he thought about it, what he'd done was very dangerous and had little chance for success, even if any unicorn could have pulled it off. He turned to his mother as he was set down. "Wow, you were right Mom, I am reckless!" It was like some kind of startling revelation.

Angel continued, brushing off the fact Fear was speaking to a corpse rather easily. However, her eyes continued lingering on the beautiful taxidermy, familiarity in her gaze. "We'll make you a proper meal tonight, maybe play some games. Treat you like a guest of honor for the night. Sound good?"

Fear smiled brightly, pulling his forelegs together and tilting his head to the side, cheeks rising up over closed eyes. "Sure! Sounds great!"

The whole gesture clicked something in Angel's mind. A motherly, disarming grin spread across her muzzle. "You're a cutie, you know that? You take after your mother more than you can probably imagine."

Fear's gaze bolted to her, looking at her in surprise. "Wait what?"

Angel affirmed with a singular nod. "I knew that pony on your back looked familiar to me. And that pretty, even if unpolished necklace. I've seen it someplace else before."

Fear was speechless, his jaw hanging open.

"Your mother was from a stable, right?" She seemed to be making sure.

Fear nodded dumbly. "Y... Yeah. Stable 47. How'd you know?"

"That's right. I remember clearly now. Your mother saved me in Chicoltgo. You see, I was a slave there when that whole terrible situation was going down." Angel pressed a hoof against her cheek, looking up at the ceiling and thinking back on it. "But your mother and a darling, dazzling stallion came to my rescue, and the rescue of quite a number of others slaves. Your mother taught a group of us basic math and how to read and write all the way back then. It was a shame that I didn't come out of that unscarred. I was rendered infertile by radiation poisoning."

Fear tried to wrap his mind around this new information; trying to reboot his brain.

"Mh, yes. It was a long time ago but I remember it like it was yesterday now. The memory is a strange thing. I admired your mother so strongly, dear. She was a miracle worker, even if she did get caught once by the ponies she was fighting."

The colt's eyes started to sparkle as Crate came up to Angel and pulled her in against his side with a foreleg.

"I'm sorry you lost your mother. She was an amazing mare."

Fear felt numb. "I... I'm sorry too. About your. Uh. Infertile thing. That sucks."

Angel pulled the colt in for a hug, squeezing him tight. "It'll be a pleasure to host the son of my savior for a night. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?"

There was a stupid grin plastered across Fear's face. Rather doofy. He ran a hoof through his mane, shaking his head, feeling a little off kilter and fuzzy. "I... I guess not? I've never actually seen an apple before. I know they grow them in stables."

The unicorn mare grinned. "Mh. Yes. Your mother was far from her stable when I met her. Speaking of which, you should put a little thought into putting her body to rest. If you can bring yourself to do it."

Fear shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable, looking off to the side. "But then I might not... Hear her voice anymore."

Angel giggled. "I truly doubt that, little Fear. She will always be with you."

Fear looked up at her, straight in the eyes, contemplating it. "M... Maybe."

Jazz tunes punctuated the silence.

Crate motioned toward the radio holstered in the saddlebags on the ground. "By the way, any reason you keep that thing on all the time kid?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Fear shook his head and spoke up with a reluctant smile, eyebrows leaning outward. "Well. Mom used to always let me go to sleep with it on, and ever since she died I haven't been able to bare having it off. Whenever I do, I eventually get really hot and panicky. My body feels like it's burning up or freezing cold, my heart pounds in my chest, and my breathing gets weak. I start sweating and my legs tingle."

Angel leaned her head to one side, frowning deeply. "Oh, you poor thing. Feel free to keep it on all night. But I hope you're prepared for when the spark battery eventually dies."

Fear's lips tugged downward, ears flopping. "Y-yeah. I know it's going to happen eventually. I don't know what I'll do when it does. But I'll get through it. Even if she feels more gone than ever."

Crate and Angel stared at him with pity, with the latter lighting up her magic and closing the door gently, the slab of wood creaking shut, the lock clicking into place a second later.

The couple made their way over to the couch and beckoned Fear to join them, which he did.

Fear sat on the farthest side of the couch next to Angel, resting on his haunches as he tapped his chin with a forehoof. Crate was on the other end. "What do you all do anyway? You mentioned supplies were in those bags that Crate was bringing home."

Angel smiled. It was a light in the dark and it stole Fear's breath away. "I help with the foals in the neighborhood, assisting with cooking and other small jobs. Crate goes from town to town cramming things into tight spaces and using his bartering skills, always brings back supplies for us, and sometimes for the village."

Fear nodded a little in understanding, thinking about it. "That's pretty neat. I've never thought of what it'd be like to have an actual job." He rolled his jaw around in circles.

"What would you do if you could live in a town, city, or village Fear?" Crate queried.

The colt thought about it. "Well... I'd probably help upkeep guns or use my empathy for bartering or something."

Angel was curious. "Sixth sense?"

"Mhm. I can feel emotions and souls and stuff. I can... Sometimes feel when ponies are trying to deceive me or intend to hurt me." There was a pause. "I kind of hate it to be honest." Fear rubbed his scalp with a hoof, frowning lopsidedly. "I can feel the emotions flowing around Equus. All the residual pain and suffering. All of its despair."

Angel brought her forehooves together in front of her chest, tilting her head to the side and cooing. "Oh honey, no wonder you're hurting so much."

Fear pursed his lips together, eyes darting from side to side. Blushing slightly. Something about that felt really off. "I don't know if I deserve that sympathy to be honest."

Angel prodded. "Hm? Why?"

Fear swallowed heavily. "Well... I don't wanna talk about it."

Angel sighed, and Crate piped up. "Oh, speaking of which, I should go get those en-bloc rounds you asked for." He stood up from the couch and headed down a hallway behind them.

Fear stared at Crate, watching him go with a faint glare. "Speaking of which?"

Crate smiled and called back humorously. "Yeah. I remember you telling your mom you were glad you didn't kill me!"

Angel didn't know what to make of that, covering her mouth with a hoof and looking askance.

Fear felt the hope tremble within Angel, and it tugged at his heartstrings. "I... I... I wouldn't... Do that. I don't do that."

Angel shook her head. "You live in the wasteland sweetie. I'm disappointed you didn't learn better from your mother, but a lot of foals like you end up on the wrong end of the gun. If they don't get enslaved. You should try heading to Friendship City though, they have some programs there for foals like you."

Fear rubbed roughly at his head, feeling awkward. "I... I'll think about it." He squeaked out. "I feel so uncomfortable right now." Ever the open colt.

Crate came back, chuckling. "You should. Self-consciousness is a good trait to have in this situation. You've got problems, kid. But you can overcome them. We believe in you."

Angel nodded. "Crate's right, sweetie. You have a lot of potential. You can beat this."

Fear blushed a little more intensely under his fur, his cheeks puffing out and teeth gritting. He took the box of bullets Crate hoofed over, and levitated them over to his bags, opening up one side and looking across the room for space between a weapon care kit, a first aid kit, and some cans of food. Deciding instead to slip them into the other side next to the knife, a novel, and a health potion he took off a raider. There was also a little pouch sewn onto the fabric wall for a pre-war coin. The bit engraved with an intricate sun on one side and an equally detailed crescent moon on the other. "Thanks." He huffed out.

Crate grinned. "No problem kid. Use them well. And not all in one place. Be the colt we know you can be."

Fear gazed away from the two of them, feeling too weird to look them in the eyes.

Angel spoke up. "How old are you, anyway sweetie?"

Fear's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as if trying to grab the information from inside his brain. "I uh... Probably eight or so? It's hard to keep track of now that Mom's gone. She used to always keep track of that stuff. Always seemed to know how many days had passed, or at least she acted like she did. Just like she taught me math, reading, and writing by counting rocks and scribbling on the dirt with sticks.

Angel and Crate locked eyes with each other. "We should get you cleaned up for dinner. There's an old well in the village we can use."

Crate stood up after Angel. "And I can go and borrow a deck of cards from one of our neighbors for tonight's game. It'll be fun. You could use a load off anyway, kid."

Fear looked to them with a weary smile. "Sure. And so long as it's not irradiated. I once fell into a puddle that was so tainted I got sick and nearly died. It was a miserable couple days. I still don't know how Mom found that pack of Rad-away. As bad as it tasted, it wasn't nearly as horrible as the sickness was though." 

Crate whistled, impressed.

Angel held a hoof up to her mouth. "Wow. Close call. I'm glad you survived."

Fear shrugged. "That's the thing. Mom was so in control. As if she'd accepted I'd died already, even though she was trying to find a way to help me."

Angel put a hoof on Fear's shoulder as he sat on the couch. "We should get going."

Crate unlocked the door and headed out. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm glad you lived too, kid."

Fear managed a smile and rose from his haunches. "Yeah, sure. Let's do it." He grabbed his mother and strapped her to his back, setting his saddlebags on his flanks. "Come on Mom. Maybe I can wipe some dirt off you while we're at it."

 _That'd be sweet of you, my little Nightlight. I love you._

Fear beamed. "I love you too, Mom."

Crate had already left and Angel looked concerned, but accepted it. Even an unhinged pony could be a good one, she was certain.

As the orphan and caretaker trot toward the well, Fear spoke up. "So what is this village's name anyway?"

Angel was in front of Fear, twisting her head back to look at him. "Refuge."

Fear felt the name tumble around along his maw as he tasted it on his tongue and felt it on his lips, coming to a decision as to whether or not he liked it. "Short. Simple. Comfy. I like it."

There was a gentle, cool breeze on the air that combated the stagnant mugginess present in the atmosphere. Everything felt a little brighter and more airy. Less weighty.

"Mhm."

There was a long silence aside from the smooth jazz tunes emitting from his radio as they neared the well. Protruding out from the land with a stone barrier protecting the hole and keeping things cool and others from falling in. There was a bucket next to it along with a long coil of rope tied securely to the handle.

"So. What's it like being married to an earth pony?" Fear inquired nonchalantly.

Angel took on a knowing gaze, grinning slightly, her eyes lidded. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She was giving him a chance to change what he'd asked.

Fear felt restless, clearing his throat, hoof against his lips. "Earth ponies. What's it like living with one?"

Angel sighed deeply. "You should know good and well, Fear. Your mother was one."

Fear blushed and looked off to the side as they stood next to the well. "Well, yeah. But Mom died."

Angel nodded. "Even the best of the best die. Her race had nothing to do with it. We both know you know that deep down. Besides, you should know. Earth ponies are physically powerful, grand innovators, and brilliant farmers. Their special brand of passive magic and necessities nurture those qualities. Many of Equestria's finest inventors and chefs long ago were earth ponies." She was busy levitating the bucket deep down into the well, scooping up a large batch of water.

Fear felt ashamed of himself, and it showed in his stance. The way he leaned from side to side as if he couldn't relax and wouldn't look her in the eye. "I... I guess. I mean I would probably lose in a fair fight against one. I'm small and weak. I can't compete so I guess I have to use what little I have."

Angel just nodded. "Yes, you better nip that sense of superiority in the bud, before it gets you killed or worse."

Fear ran a hoof through his mane nervously. "I suppose."

Things quieted down between them for a bit as Angel pulled the bucket out of the well and Fear set his mother and saddlebags off to the side.

"So how exactly did you stop that gun from firing?"

Fear grinned slightly, his eyebrows leaning away from his snout and eyes full of remorse, or at least mild discomfort. "Mom taught me how weapons operate. Any unicorn could do it given the same time and knowledge. I just happened to come up with the idea spur of the moment. I'm glad it worked out the way it did, because I didn't have a plan in case it failed."

Angel set the bucket down on the ground and started gathering up an orb of water in her crimson telekinesis from what was sloshing around, floating it over to Fear and lightly smearing it across his fur, rubbing out smudges of dust and brushing it through his mane and tail, making it slick and slippery. Pulling out bits of detritus and, while it was still incredibly curly, allowing it to untangle a little. "What else did your mother teach you?"

The colt was busying himself with taking a similar clump of water and dabbing bits of it against his mother, washing the coat without letting it soak in. He didn't want to have to reinforce the stitching after making her soggy and heavy. It took a lot of supplies. "She taught me how unicorn magic works. For a non-unicorn she was very knowledgeable about it."

Angel's eyebrows raised slightly as she continued taking bits of water and splashing it onto Fear's coat and hair, lathering him up and rinsing him off. Running it down his legs and smattering it across his neck. Leaving his coat black instead of dark gray and his purple mane a shade darker. "Oh? Like what?"

Fear thought about it as he finished with his mother. "Hmm... Well, like... How the brain emits emotions, and those are absorbed by the thaumic gland and converted into magical energy." He paused, recalling the information. "How will directs the energy through the horn and body, and how concentration maintains it. That the scientific name for the horn is the cusp nerve. How the horn acts like an antennae because magic will not only be output by it, but thaumic energy can also be pushed into the horn and the leylines. It's the basis behind some spells."

Angel tilted her head to the side as she finished cleaning Fear off, having used everything that was in the bucket effectively and efficiently. "Huh, I didn't know that. That's very interesting. It makes sense she'd know all that though. She did come from a Stable after all. They have a proper education system in those places. Kind of like Friendship City. However, we should get back now while you're all freshened up like a proper colt."

Fear smiled bashfully, lifting a curled hoof up to his mouth, giving a little nod. "Sure. And... Thanks."

"Any time little Fear."

Fear was sitting on his haunches on the couch, leaning his spine back against the cushions as he held the novel his mother had scavenged for him so long ago and used as an assist for teaching him to read. It was a robin's egg blue cardboard cover that had withstood the test of time with no more than curled corners; sinewy oriental snakes and blossoming holly plants adorning it in a royal blue. On the front, in fancy black lettering, was "The Tormented," and along the spine, "By: Orphynx." It must've been a pseudonym because it didn't sound like any pony name Fear'd ever heard. The inside back cover regaled it as a story for teens that would leave their jaws dropped, and that once you picked it up you couldn't put it down, and near the back was a page with a music sheet and lyrics. Fear cracked open the front as he levitated it within a warm vanilla aura, his horn coated in the same chromatic ether.

"So why do you like this book anyway?" Crate asked curiously while sitting next to him, lazing back and enjoying what was about to happen. He knew how to read, but it would be a pleasure to hear a story and just have to imagine the words. Angel was in the kitchen cooking during all this, listening intently. The smells wafted from the room and filled the house. The scent of boiling potatoes and carrots, as well as interesting spices that were almost certainly saved for special occasions.

Fear thought on it for a while, running a hoof along his chin. "Hmm... Well, the main character Reiki really wants to see her husband one more time. To speak with him once more. It's horror and romance mashed together and it's really interesting. It makes me care about the characters, and her plight. And I just can't help but relate to it. Wanting to talk with Mom one more time too, even if it's just in my dreams. Even if I have to fight my way through nightmares and monsters just to get that opportunity. You know?"

Crate nodded. "It's a tale of loss and desire then. A tale of one mare fighting to gain something. Sounds like an adventure story."

Fear grinned. "In a way, I guess it is. She's facing against a whole world of ghosts just to try and see her husband one more time. Anyways, time to get reading."

The reading was a little slow going and sluggish, but it was rather clear and concise despite that. Fear made hardly any mistakes, even if it was a process. The story started off simple enough. It was about a unicorn mare named Reiki with an eponymous cutie mark, clad in multitonal hues – blue, teal, and emerald – who was attending her first day at the Ministry of Image hub in Fillydelphia. Going about her day and learning the ropes of her role as a photographer, and what that entailed. Reiki's first job was to interview an up and coming soldier by the name of Distant Sunrise (with titular cutie mark) who was fresh out of recruit training, and to take appealing photographs. Her test was to write an article about life in bootcamp and to make it sound appealing to the public so more ponies would be willing to join the military and to uplift public opnion. The pegasus stallion had a coat of fuscia, with wine and grape mane. Bright and vibrant colors that had not seen the light of day in what felt like forever for most of the ponies in the wasteland. Distant was an upstart with lofty ambitions of being a lieutenant. They learned a lot about each other, and by the end of the interview Reiki had slipped the stallion her address to come and visit her after work. The rest of the chapter was about Reiki's days getting settled in at her new job and getting to know the main characters. Reiki being a humorous, flexible mare with intelligence and an artist's eye, and Distant being a rigid, normally no-nonsense stallion with a flair for the dramatic and with intriguing interests in superstitions and the supernatural. There was a gradual representation of Reiki's faith in the system, and how pleasant it was to finally have a coltfriend, and how happy she was becoming with her new life away from her home in Manehattan. Eventually she gained an assistant by the name of Caramel Frame and became good friends with her. Caramel was portrayed as a shy, easy-going earth pony mare of milky browns and tans with a strong knowledge of aesthetic and who always enjoyed Reiki's comedy.

Crate had a faraway look in his eyes. "It sounds so peaceful in the book. I can only imagine things are going to go horribly wrong really soon."

Fear nodded. "Yeah, things go south really fast. Only takes a couple chapters. What do you think so far?"

"I like it, kid. It has a ring to it. And I can't help but want to know where their relationship is going to go from here. Suprising that it made its way onto shelves back in war time Equestria though. It's very explicit about the Ministry of Image."

"Yeah, it's really weird. Mom said that too. She also said that's probably why the author used a pseudonym. Partly so they wouldn't get, as she put it, rounded up by the propaganda machine of the time."

Angel's voice rang out between the two of them. "Dinner's ready you two! Come and get some." As she spoke she was pulling down some ancient, discolored porcelain bowls from the cupboards. Three in total. One was chipped and another had a short crack on one side. They weren't very fancy. Probably scavenged from somewhere or they had been in the house since the beginning Fear assumed as he came in to look, the book put back in his saddlebags. Crate was right behind him. Angel used a stained, yet oddly not rusty, ladle to pour some of the stew into each of the three bowls. Diced carrots and sliced potatoes floating about on the surface and getting stirred up all over. There was small billowing clouds of steam rising off the surface.

Crate was the first to speak up, given Fear was in a little too much shock to speak properly. It felt like forever since he'd had a proper meal. A meal that was cooked, be it over a fire or some form of stove. "Thank you honey." The stallion leaned in and pressed a kiss against Angel's cheek, before grabbing a bowl and holding it in the frog of his hoof, bringing it over to the card table and sitting down with it.

Fear took his own bowl within telekinesis, glancing from it to Angel and back again, his lips mouthing words but nothing quite coming out, his eyes wide as if paralyzed from the neck down. He swayed a bit, as if it was a little too much for him, before giving a shake of his head and taking a deep breath, slapping a hoof against his cheek.

"Everything alright dear?" Angel asked with lidded eyes and a bemused smile.

Fear gave a nod. "Mh. Yes. Thank you for dinner, miss. I appreciate it." Fear trotted over to his stuffed mother with the dish in his grasp and held it in front of her as if she might be able to get something out of it. "Look Mom. It's real... Real cooked food Stew. We haven't had this in ages." He was still deeply impressed and couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. It was just so foreign, having known kindness only from his mother. Be it because he was too shy to approach anypony else or he just had not met the right equines.

Angel stared at Fear with a calm smile, watching him with kind eyes, a hoof pressed against her muzzle as she held her own bowl in a crimson aura. A second later she was floating a trio of spoons out and setting them on the table without really even thinking about it. Crate was busy staring at Fear while sitting on his haunches in one of the chairs. Angel made her way over to join him, and Fear did eventually too.

"Mom says thank you too. She's glad you're taking care of me."

Angel giggled. "It's no problem at all, sweetie. Now, time to dig in."

Without further adieu, the group started eating, with Crate using sticky hooves to hold onto his own spoon and placing a combination of broth and veggies in his maw, pulling the food off with his lips. Angel was equally sedate in her eating habits.

Fear on the other hand was voracious, biting down on the spoon, causing his teeth to clack against the simply molded metal. It sounded rather cringey all things considered, like it hurt. But Fear seemed completely fine with it. Mashing the veggies up in his mouth and slurping down the liquid. He had been thinking about telling a story during dinner, but found himself enjoying the uncomplicated yet savory flavor, the hint of saltiness, and other faint spices littered in. The carrots were smooth and soft, with the potatoes being extra squishy and a little soggy. Making it easy to nom on. Nearly melting in the mouth like the fat of meat. It was... Exquisite. "Mmhf nngh nh ngh gh." Clearly, the colt was a vocal eater, showing his satisfaction openly, which caused Angel to blush and Crate to grin.

"Enjoying it that much, sweetie?" Angel asked after swallowing.

Fear nodded emphatically, gulping down a clump of food before speaking. "Yeah, Angel, it's super good!" His face was the incarnation of joy and pleasure. Food was the easiest way to his heart right now.

Dinner continued in that fashion for... Not very long at all, with Fear finishing first and leaning back against the chair to pat his engorged tummy, relaxing.

Crate finished last, wiping his mouth with a hoof after mimicking the other two by drinking down the broth, tilting the bowl back against his lips and draining it. He plopped the bowl down, spoon in it. "I'll get the table cleared off while you get the cards shuffled and dealt, honey."

Angel simpered toward her husband and nodded. "Sure thing cutie. Thanks."

Fear looked between the two of them as they parted ways, with Crate bringing the dishes into the kitchen one bowl at a time to be extra careful, and Angel moving to the end table and pulling out the pack of cards from its dilapidated box.

Angel started explaining. "So, little Fear. The rules of BS are simple. I'm sure you're already familiar with how to count. In this game aces come first, followed by the cards up to ten, and then jacks, queens, and finally kings. Each player takes turns putting a card face down in that order until we get up to kings, and then we start over again. You always state the alleged value of the card, even if you're lying. Whoever runs out of cards first, wins. The gimmick of the game is that at any time you may challenge another player by calling BS..." Angel was busy using telekinesis to riffle shuffle the cards above the table they'd eaten on, the ends smacking and flapping together on contact, then mixing them into each other by lifting them up and forming a bridge. It was continuous, effortless, and flawless. "...When they think another player has lied about the value of the card they've placed down in the middle. If somepony is right in their challenge, the person who placed the misvalued card takes the pile. If the pony is wrong about their call, then _they're_ the ones who take the pile."

The colt was busy staring at Angel's expertise in shuffling, cocking his head to the side. "That's incredible. How did you learn to do that?"

Angel giggled and rolled her eyes, giving a little snort as her muzzle scrunched up, starting to distribute the cards in three different piles. One for her, one for Crate, and one for Fear. "Practice and observing others, little Fear. Did you get the rules?"

Fear nodded. "Y-yeah, sounds simple enough." His jaw was drooping a bit as picked up his cards and made the amateur mistake of reorganizing them in order of value.

"Good. Now we'll just wait for Crate and we can get started," the mare chirped.

Crate was back soon enough, sitting down in front of the other two and pulling up his hoof full of cards, latent magic flowing through his hooves and extending to the cards, gripping them tight through pure will. Fear and Angel held theirs in an actual field of magic.

"So who starts?" Fear asked as he looked to Angel and then Crate.

The two adults looked between each other before grinning and glancing back to Fear. Angel spoke up. "You go first, sweetie. Guest of honor and all that. Then we'll move left around the circle. Usually the one with the ace of spades starts though."

Fear blushed deeply beneath his fur, his muzzle tilting down and eyes raising up, widening a bit. He felt incredibly embarrassed! Why were they treating him so nicely?! "I don't... Don't deserve all this kindness. We should just go with the original rules."

Crate responded first. "Kid. There is rarely a pony in the wasteland who deserves kindness. Be it because of the sins of their forefathers or their own atrocities. Be it in the name of good, a skewed mind, or the name of boredom."

The colt was curious. That sounded oddly philosophical and like something he'd need to contemplate.

Crate continued. "But without kindness nothing will ever improve. And ponies will just remain miserable."

Angel gave a firm nod. "Indeed. Even when we're at our worst we have to try to be good. Endure. Remain steadfast in your beliefs even as everything tries to tear you down."

"And kid, we believe in you." He paused. "Besides, there's strategy in not using your aces right at the start." 

Aside from the radio, silence reigned over the room.

Fear rubbed his head with a hoof, not looking them in the eyes. "I don't deser-"

Crate chuckled, Angel snickered. "Kid. Just accept it and pay it forward when it matters."

Fear considered that, boring holes into their eyes with his gaze. It was piercing and violent. But he eventually responded. "Mh. S-sure. In that case..." Fear selected a card from the far left of what he'd been dealt and slid it face down in the middle. "Ace."

"Two," Angel stated simply as she slid a card into the center.

Crate went next. "Three."

The game was quickly underway, with each of the three doing their best in the game. Fear was usually able to tell when one of the others was lying, which was a little unfair, but it was easily made up for with the fact that he couldn't lie to save his life, having a variety of tells when he was being dishonest. Ranging from twitching, to a faint aghast expression crossing his face, all the way to hesitating before placing down his card. Leaving him to either get better or face a loss. The game went on for a couple hours, switching between who was in the lead many times, with Fear never miscalling a lie, but sometimes failing to catch Angel or Crate in one. They found it interesting and amusing, even if a little troublesome. It just incited them into finding out how to be more discrete and show less traits of deception. Overall, a very well-rounded game.

Crate spoke up first when it was done, while Angel picked up all the cards and put them away in the box, having been the one to win. "You did really well for your first time kid. Keep practicing and it'll make you even better at bartering."

Fear was smiling by the end, his tail whipping back and forth behind him excitedly. He'd lost, but he felt good. It'd been a close game, with Crate having most of the cards. "Thanks. You two are really experienced too!"

Angel stood up. "Well, I think it's time for bed. We'll see you tomorrow, Fear."

Crate was next, moving over to Fear and pulling him into a giant bear hug, surprising the colt into blue screening. One could almost hear the dial up as he tried to regain connection with the rest of his body. "Sweet dreams, kid. We'll see you in the morning."

Fear gave a single, sharp nod. Speaking with uncertainty. "Yeah. Sure. I can't believe how much I've enjoyed this. It must be really nice living in an actual home instead of just traveling every day." 

Angel gave a wide smile. "You have no idea, Fear." She wrapped Fear up in a hug as well once Crate had let him go and nuzzled her muzzle into his mane, caressing him and dragging a hoof down along his spine, giving him as much attention as he could handle. "We're happy to have met you, and we know you'll want to leave eventually," she said with a sigh, clearly disappointed. "But we know you won't stay here forever. Even I can tell you're looking for something out there."

Fear frowned. "I don't know if I am or not. Or if I am I'll ever find it. Something about the road just appeals to me." He shrugged, winding his forelegs around Angel and hugging her close, his eyes tearing up. His voice stifling a little. "I think I'm just looking for my mother. Somehow... She's just not there. Even though she is."

Angel pat him on the back. "I can't say I understand. But you've been through something traumatic. It's affected you deeply, and there might never be any coming back from it. But we both know you can be a good colt, and help others the way your parents helped me."

A tear fell down Fear's cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry, his muzzle wrinkling up, gritting his teeth and grinding them together. "Th-thanks... I'll try."

"Good night Fear."

"Good night kid."

"Good night you two. I'll see you in the morning," he squeaked out with a melancholic voice. A little more confident this time.

Fear watched the two of them leave the room, heading to theirs. Before he blinked once and hopped up onto the couch. He floated his mother over to him, settling her on top of his body and wrapping her legs around his form so that it felt like she was cuddling him. She was larger than his body by quite a bit. A warmth webbed out in his chest, nearly melting from the sensation of having her against him. She wasn't cold either. The stuffing had absorbed heat, so it didn't feel uncomfortable. It didn't feel like a dead body. But it didn't feel like her, either. Still, it was enough. The colt wondered why he couldn't fully imagine his mother being there with him, even though talking to her felt so real, and he heard her voice so clearly.

Angel came in a moment later, standing in front of Fear and laying a blanket over him and his mother, and fitting an old, stained throw pillow under his head. With a teasing intonation, she spoke. "Sweet dreams, you little troublemaker." She gave him a little wink as Fear rested his head against the cushion.

Fear smiled, his eyes glassy and tired. "Good night again." He watched her leave, feeling most of her presence leave his field of awareness.

Minutes passed and Fear really needed to get some things off his chest, so he whispered quietly to his mother when he was sure the others couldn't hear him. His thoughts were raging in his head, battering against his skull.

"They've shown me so much kindness Mom," he choked out. "I owe them a lot. More than I've ever given anypony." He paused. "I've been way too shy. Way too silent. Even if you were right and those early years weren't my fault. I still have to make up for them." He lifted his head up and pressed it into the pillow again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he continued. "I just wanted to kill. Vent my hurt." He shook his head, giving a shuddering sigh from the gut. "I almost love Angel like a mother, and that's not fair to you. I almost love Crate like a Dad. I don't want to betray you Mom."

 _It's not a betrayal honey. It's reasonable to move on._

"I don't know if I want to move on."

 _You have to, sweetie. You have to become big and strong. Like a proper stallion. Just like you always told me you would._

Fear grinned. "Stop it... Hush." A few tears spilled down his face. "I am big and strong. And I'll prove it."

Other than Fear's radio, silence filled the room.

Fear spoke up again. "You know those two I killed. I... I wish I hadn't. Maybe they would have shown me kindness too?" He asked in a coltish, hopeful voice. "But even if they hadn't. I shouldn't have. It wasn't their fault, even though I desperately want to believe it was. That it was everypony's fault for not helping."

 _It's natural to feel that way. You're just angry my little Nightlight. It's okay to be angry. And sad. It's okay to be depressed and hurt._

Fear's eyes screwed up tight. "No it's not." His heart ached. "I can't accept this. This isn't who I am."

 _It's who everypony is. You'll understand in time._

"No." Fear enforced, bullheadedly. "I don't want to understand. I just want to be me. I want to be good. And even if it hurts. I'm gonna be good. I'm gonna make up for what I did..." He was getting tired.

 _You cannot overcome without first accepting, my little Nightlight._

Fear felt his eyes growing heavy, frowning deeply. "I'm not... Not gonna. You can't make me." In his mind's eye his mother's gentle smile permeated as he drifted off to sleep. Full of regrets. Full of anger at himself.

The colt's pendant glimmered and shimmered.

Waking up late was a pleasure Fear was not familiar with. Usually he woke up in the middle of the night from a vivid nightmare that dissolved quickly even as he tried to grasp what had terrified him so badly. Sometimes screaming, sometimes sobbing, and other times he woke up gulping down air as if he'd been starved of it. But for once he'd had a peaceful night's rest. Of course everything felt a little hazy and sluggish. It was a bit difficult to move and he had to put actual effort into it, but eventually he pushed his mother up and off of him and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes clear of sleepy crust. A moment later he noticed something. He gave a few sniffs at the air, perking up.

Crate was sitting at the card table reading a book. He paused and set it down to glance back at his guest. "Oh, kid, you're awake. Welcome back to the land of the living. Angel's making breakfast. Just some leftovers. Nothing major."

Fear was in awe. "Oh, no... No problem. It's been a long time since I had breakfast."

Crate grinned. "Well you're in luck then, kid."

Fear got up off the couch and moved into the run-down kitchen, walking up to Angel and sitting down next to her.

Angel spoke up first. "How'd you sleep sweetie?"

"Better than I have in awhile. Though it's strange. It's really hard to move and talk. Feels like I'm moving through mud."

The mare looked at him in curiosity. "Hm? That's strange. Maybe you're just groggy, honey."

Fear affirmed. "Yeah, maybe."

The door slammed open with a loud crack when it hit the wall.

Fear turned around, seeing Crate already moving to confront the pony that had nearly caved it in. "What on Equus are you doing?" Crate was barely finished speaking before his jaw dropped and he found himself with a number of new holes in his chest. He looked down at himself. He'd barely felt the knife slice through. He looked up, blood leaking out of his wounds and filling up his innards. He gave a little cough, spittle and crimson flying. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell over onto his side, his heart pierced. "What...?" He croaked out before his eyes dimmed.

Angel's face paled and she screamed. It was blood curdling. It sent shivers through the nerves.

Fear was just staring in horror, his face gaunt and terrified as he stared at the pony in the doorway. He didn't understand what was going on. Just a second ago everything had been fun and good and warm and kind. But now... Who was this pony?

A charcoal black unicorn with dust coating everything stood in the frame, looking down at his kill with a sinister smile, chuckling to himself. He had a frizzy lapis blue mane and tail, with a red bandanna tied around his head. The stallion's cutie mark was wibbly wobbly clock. His eyes were a pure, lifeless onyx. Yet charged with a yellow glimmer that was not lost on the colt. Fear took a step back.

"Hmm... I didn't expect an entire family."

Fear's ears flattened against his skull. No, this had to be a nightmare. There was no way.

Angel pushed Fear behind her and threw a rusted knife through the air with telekinesis propelling it at the stallion. "GET AWAY!" She yelled out, horror in her voice. "GET AWAY FROM US!" She screamed.

The unicorn didn't even hesitate. As if he'd seen it coming before it even happened the stallion's knife, stained with multiple sources of old blood, was in the way of the projectile and deflecting it away. "Yes, yes. Fight me. Exciting." His voice sounded deranged and rapid. The unicorn rushed forward.

Fear didn't even know what was happening. He was in too much shock, his mind and body paralyzed. It didn't help it was hard to do anything in his... Groggy? State. One moment Angel was reared back on her hind legs in surprise, letting out a frightened whinny, the next she was collapsing to the floor in a heap like her bones had melted under her weight and now she was just... Nothing. But. Flesh.

Fear took a step back. He looked up at the unicorn. "Who... Who are you?"

The unicorn licked the blood off his knife with a broad, flat tongue as he encroached on Fear. "Hm. I suppose I can tell you that. You're going to die anyway."

Fear's pupils were dilated as far as they'd go. Expanded until they were infringing on the boundaries of his eyes. His irises almost non-existent. He was cowering.

The unicorn smiled. "Chrono Corona, kid. I'm not natural."

Fear was confused for a moment. Not natural? The mystery cut through the terror like a blade through hot butter. But before he knew what was going on, the knife was impaling him, shanking into his body ceaselessly, leaving wound after wound. He could feel the warm blood flowing through his body. Leaving his circulatory system. He felt heavy. And light all at the same time. It burned. He blinked a few times as he fell to the ground. Bleeding out. He gasped for air. Or at least he tried. His lungs had been punctured. He couldn't breathe. He was dying.

This was it.

This was the end.

Everything started to go black.

Fear wasn't ready to say goodbye.

The colt bolted up on the couch in the darkness, his mother falling away from him as he gasped loudly for air, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. His chest heaving. He nearly fell backwards. What was that? What had that been? That was more vivid than anything he'd ever experienced. And the memories weren't leaving him. They were clear as day. More traumatizing than anything he'd ever experienced. The next thing he felt was anger. So much rage. He wanted to hit something. He could feel Crate's and Angel's souls. They were still alive. Unlike in the dream.

That was another thing. Looking back on it. He'd felt their souls. He'd felt them become extinguished. It'd been like a light going out. He was sweating profusely. So much perspiration. The couch under him was a little moist. He shook his head from side to side. Trying to figure things out, clenching the blanket in his hooves and pulling it and his mother against him. Then he winced, eyes crossing. There was a sudden flood of... Something. He nearly fell off the couch as he swayed from side to side, feeling nauseous. Everything was dizzy. And his perspective had shifted. He felt like he was up in the air looking down at his body. It was incredibly disorienting. He closed his eyes and tried to ride it out. Hoping it'd leave soon. He knew he had a lofty imagination but this was so much more... Lucid.

As he waited he started describing his dream to his mother, in detail.

 _I don't know what to tell you, my little Nightlight. Maybe you should leave?_

Fear nodded. "Y... Yeah. It's dangerous here. That was way too real." Fear looked around for a long time and decided on a course of action. "I can't leave them without letting them know," he hissed out worriedly. He went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book at random, flipping to the back cover and tearing out a page. He fiddled it with his magic as he held it in front of him

What would he say?

The colt thought about it for awhile, before moving over to the card table and hopping up into the chair, floating one of the pens over to him and pulling off the cap. He tried it out and... Thankfully, it worked. Just took a little scribbling before it started writing. He almost panicked for a moment!

 _Thank you, Angel, Crate, for all your kindness. I will never forget it._

Fear realized something. It had been nagging at him for awhile but...

 _I realize now that the world doesn't revolve around my feelings. And I shouldn't always act on them._

He paused. Then continued writing, staring at the page.

 _I wanted to tell you in person that I'm going to try my best to be a better equine. That I'm going to change. But I think danger's coming here and_

Fear hesitated. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the air flowing into his lungs and hilting there. He held it for a long time. It felt good to have oxygen again after his... Dream? He proceeded to write more. It was all rather sloppy, but he was trying his best.

 _I'm going to head it off at the pass. I don't know where it's coming from, but I'm confident I'll find it. You might want to take everypony and leave Refuge for a day. Just in case._

The colt frowned deeply, cocking his head to the side.

 _Also I love you two. A lot. I'll miss you both. Take care._

Fear felt satisfied with that. He left the otherwise blank sheaf of paper on the table and started gathering up his things. Setting his saddlebags on his back and curling his mother's hooves under her before strapping her around his barrel along with his Garand. "I hope you're ready for a fight Mom." He whispered determinedly. "Because we're going straight into one." He had no idea if he'd be able to win or not. But he had to try his best. "The world doesn't revolve around my feelings." He repeated. "And it's not going to wait for me to stop being scared. Besides, I've killed a few raiders. I can take on this pony." His voice cracked as he said that. He was going to do his best, and if he died then that was okay. He was ready. As ready as a colt could be.

Fear stepped outside and looked to the right, then the left. Where was he supposed to go? Which way was the stallion coming from? He grimaced and came up with an idea, noticing things were beginning to get misty. Vision was becoming more and more difficult. Hopefully it'd clear up by the morning. Otherwise there was no way he was going to be able to snipe Corona. If he was real that is.

The colt hoped the stallion wasn't real and he was just having an overactive imagination.

Fear slipped his pre-war coin out of his saddlebags and held it in front of him. As his mother had said, if he ever had trouble making a decision, the best bet was to flip a coin and trust in fate to guide him right. It was all he had. It was all he could do. He'd already told them to leave the village. Fear put force into one side of the coin and snapped it into the air. He watched it tumble around in the sky before coming back down. Sun, the way out of town. Moon, the way he came. He caught it in his magic and looked at the result. It was a sun. He was unsure, but he accepted it and started on his way. Loading his rifle all the while.

DJ-P0N3's voice blared from his radio. "Late night broadcast for all you nocturnal ponies out there! Make sure to take care of yourselves, even when the wasteland says you shouldn't. You're no use to anypony dead! Now tonight I'm going to regale you all with one of the old stories of Daring Herb Dashwood and Argyle Patch. Strap in folks, it's going to be a long one!"


	5. Era of War

It was early morning. The air was heavy with a thick milky mist that was like a steamy, opaque mirror. Concealing everything within a few feet and creeping onto the surrounding buildings of the small outpost like an infestation, the substance blending in with the faded walls and rusted iron doors. There was no nook, no cranny that the thin gas did not reach. Even the cloud cover above could not be seen through the bulky clumps of moisture. The only thing that seemed to penetrate the damp bubble of fog were the relaxing jazz tunes belting out of Fear's radio, but even that became muted and gargled once it got far enough.

Fear had no idea how far he'd traveled, only that the mist had gotten worse. But he knew he'd have to set up soon and hope for the best. He knew he'd have to turn off his radio. He swallowed as he made his way off to the side of the main road, his hooves crunching in the packed, desiccated dirt beneath him. It felt so old and dusty under him. Like it would break apart any second. It was so unhealthy. Fear rested his back against a wall, sitting down on his haunches and looking around. He really didn't want to turn off his radio. Maybe just a little while longer?

Time passed and he was given a break. The mist began to melt away as morning broke apart, the moisture settling like an old house late at night. Fear looked down the road the way he'd been going, wondering if he should keep moving or wait here. It was a decision that nagged at him. He felt so anxious, and the radio was still going. What would it be like when it was off? He grit his teeth and rolled his jaw in circles, glancing down with his eyes at the rifle he'd laid on the concrete. His horn lit up as he reached out, flicking the switch on his mother's radio. Immediately the sound cut off like it'd just clipped out of existence. Fear's breathing quickened. His eyes darted from side to side. The saliva dried up from his mouth. Everything became quiet. A palpable silence was all that remained, putting pressure on his bones. A quiet, buzzing tension that made his ears ring. Fear looked this way, that way, then down the road, leaning forward. The vague shadows, the faint outlines, all of it seemed much more pronounced. Every minor shift in the near motionless wasteland felt like an earthquake. As time passed it felt like his blood was boiling. His eyes quivered and his legs tingled. His tail hiked up and he got down onto his belly, sliding his mother off of his back and against the wall. He waited, pulling the Garand around and guiding the butt into the crook of his shoulder, looking through the scope, down the main road leading out of the outpost as the pendant jostled around his neck. The cracked cement under him felt uncomfortable on his limbs, just adding to the displeasure he felt in this situation. He was putting everything into killing this stallion, if he was real. An incredible intensity that settled over him. He was afraid. He knew it was irrational. That he'd come all this way, wait all this time, just for a stallion that might not even exist. His blood boiled with the power of heated nerves at the fact the stallion could just go around him, or could have come from a different side.

The colt was investing so much effort into this one idea, that it would work out. Taking the biggest risk of his life. His ears twitched as even more time passed, all of it going at a snail's pace, the minutes feeling like an eternity, everything in him just wanting it to be over. Whole body flushed with sweltering heat that made him sweat, switching between that and an ice cold that chilled him to the bone, making his body shiver and his teeth chatter, every ten or so minutes. It was becoming unbearable. But still he endured. After all, what would happen if he gave up? What would happen if he did not confront this here and now, if he didn't try?

It took much longer than it should have, and by the time there was a dot on the horizon walking closer, casually, without a care in the world, Fear was on the verge of giving up. Feeling sleepy and occasionally leaning onto his rifle as if he'd pass out any second. But once he saw movement – that slow, nonchalant sway – his eyes peeled back and he focused the scope.

Inky, powder black coat.

Frizzy, electric blue mane. Sticking out of a red bandana.

Flicking that familiar blood-stained knife into the air with telekinesis, causing it to spin. So aloof.

As he came closer Fear recognized that wibbly wobbly clock cutie mark.

Fear's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes going wide, pupils quivering. His jaw hung open, spazzing out like a fish out of water. He couldn't... Couldn't believe it. The memories came flooding back. Being shanked to death, over and over again, new holes being made in his flesh. Bloody slits fit for caps like some kind of jukebox. He felt the burn of every stab, the feeling of blood creeping through his body. The light-headedness. He tried to shake himself out of the paralyzing reverie, using sheer will to shatter through the glass box compressing his body in a compromising position. He ground his teeth together so hard his jaw ached, powering on, every muscle in his body straining from anxiety. Tensed to the max.

Staring down the sight, barrel pointed at the stallion, everything felt suddenly so easy. All he had to do was get over that momentary fright and then it was done. All he had to do was pull that simple little trigger and end this stallion's life before he could do anything terrible. Fear smiled deviously. It was just so... Clear. He felt mellow and loose for a lingering moment. Fear figured he'd go for a chest shot, right in the heart. Make him suffer before he died. Yes, that sounded good. After all, Chrono Corona had probably killed before, so why not? Fear adjusted the rifle by a bit, lined it up, and fired.

BAM!

He missed.

Fear's eyebrows rose. That was strange. He rose his head. The stallion had just completely swerved to the side at the last second, just as he was pulling the trigger. There was no way that was possible. Did he know Fear was there? Well, it didn't matter, there was no way he could repeat that. _You can't possibly sense when somepony's going to fire a gun, unless you're me_ , and Fear knew he was too far away to ever be sensed. Right? Fear adjusted the barrel again, this time aiming for a headshot. His anxiety was picking up again in a wave, slowly rising, threatening to crash against his psyche. Fear swallowed hard and fired.

BAM!

Another miss. His head just tilted to the side, bullet whizzing past like it was nothing.

Fear looked up again. Suddenly that dot was getting a whole lot closer. Way too close for comfort. The colt looked through the scope again. The stallion was charging. Fear panicked, his heart thumping in his chest, beginning to sweat, his hackles rising on end. His breathing came in labored pants. Pupils shrunk to pinpricks. _What is going on? What is happening? How!?_ The stallion had stopped flicking the knife in the air and was now levitating it in a diseased looking etheric aura right next to his own face.

 _Okay, there's no way he can dodge while he's charging like this._ Fear prepared one more shot, down two valuable bullets so far. He fired again. And again missed. The stallion just leaned to one side. Away from the bullet. Barely adjusting his balance to keep himself standing.

Fear fired wildly, blasts of light spilling from the barrel of his rifle like a dragon spitting flames. Cracks echoed in the air. Every bullet was dodged, his shoulder hurt from the recoil. Fear stood up as the stallion got to him. He brought the rifle into the air, narrowly blocking a stab from the knife. His Garand twitched in place as the knife pulled back and was about to stab again. Fear sensed the intent, his eyes going wide as he threw himself to the side just barely, just in time. Every sense in his body quickly grew harried and tickly. His breath caught in his throat. The air quickly became charged with pure magic, seeping from both their horns. Fear's sixth sense went into overdrive over the course of seconds. He wanted to counterattack but the knife swiped horizontally. He reared back onto his hindlegs, barely avoiding it. 

"HOW DO I KEEP MISSING!?" Fear's voice was frantic, a rhetorical question he didn't expect a response to.

"You're not like the others. Not quite raider, not quite innocent, and you dodge well." The voice was calm and concise. Too succinct to be properly equine. And nowhere near civilized.

It was becoming a dance with Fear barely staying on all fours, looking for an opportunity to strike as his hooves waltzed across the ground. He could tell the stallion was trying to drive him into a corner, and Fear reacted to everything with instinct, hardly able to make sure there were no buildings behind him. Fear rolled and tumbled around, bouncing onto his hooves, trying to read the stallion's brain. "WHAT ON EQUUS ARE YOU!?"

No matter how much Chrono moved and spoke, he never ran out of breath, never needed a moment to recharge. He just kept coming, kept swinging. It was unnatural and lethal. "I am a science experiment." Fear could feel the intent behind those words. To tire him out or get him distracted. He couldn't listen much if at all if he was to keep focusing on the desire to kill him with that knife! "Ministry of Arcane Science. An attempt to cross the flawed destiny-telling powers of the Crystal Heart with a pony." The knife kept swinging, and Fear was barely staying out of the way, occasionally blocking with his Garand as he got further and further from his gear. "I have been in cryostasis for a long time," his words came out in a bit of a jumble, trying to distract his opponent by making him think about what he'd just heard. "And I think it is about time I show... Well." He laughed, sourly. "I, little colt, am what happens when ponies mess with time."

Fear saw an opening during the laugh and twirled the rifle around, until it was laying point blank against Chrono's body. He didn't hesitate or anything, just firing. Another miss. He was out of the way as soon as it'd happened. Fear's jaw gaped as he brought it around and tried to crack Chrono across the head with the butt of it. Yet the stallion ducked and grabbed it in his telekinesis, using Fear's overreach against him. He wrenched it away from his grip with the sound of straining rope and shattering glass, throwing it off and to the side where it slammed into one of the buildings of the outpost and clattered to the ground. "Now let's see just how long you can last without that rifle."

 _How do I beat something this impossible? Every attack I throw at him he just dodges like it's nothing, and-_ Fear ducked a slash of the knife. It whistled in the air over his head. _-and keeps on coming. I have nothing that he can't dodge in my arsenal. Nothing I have can beat this!_

Fear heard his mother's voice caressing his mind. _When everything seems lost, take stock of all you have and do a brainstorming session._ Words Storm had said many times in the past when one of them were stuck in a dire situation.

watch?v=Cq1ZXlaLIcA

As Fear bowed out of the way, wove to the side, and narrowly brushed with death on multiple occasions, he tried to come up with a way out of this mess. He needed something smart, something that Chrono couldn't get away from. His body was becoming sluggish and lethargic, slowly but surely. He knew he couldn't keep up much longer, getting barraged with a cut every some odd seconds. It stung but it was nothing compared to what a full hit would feel like. Reading and writing wouldn't help him right now. What else had Mom taught him? He winced as he avoided a brutal stab, then ducked as the knife tried to cut open his throat, causing him to swallow hard. Chrono was truly the most vicious pony he'd ever met, he would without a doubt kill every single pony in that village without a second thought, without a moment's reprise. He tried not to get distracted but he couldn't help but realize that only a machine gun or something could stop this obstacle.

Panting hard, muscles aching, essentially screaming at him to give him a break or face the consequences of full on collapse, it was taking everything Fear had to stay in the game. Anger and adrenaline being the only things surging through him to keep him going. His sixth sense the sole aspect that was keeping him a step ahead, and even then, Chrono always knew where he was going to move. The whole scenario was an excruciatingly cruel tango between the two of them that was pushing Fear to his limit. A fierce samba of stabs, spins, ducks, leans, and slashes. _I am so fucking pissed this guy would consider killing good ponies like Crate and Angel. I can't believe I'd considered doing the same. I was horrible! THIS is the kind of equine that killed my mother, not those innocents!_ Everything was on the line, the whole village. His journey to find something he'd lost. And he couldn't think of a way out, constantly getting distracted.

 _Fear, focus! You need a way to stop him from using his magic, right? That's your goal. What do I know about unicorn magic?_ The memories flashed in his mind. Back and forth motion of magic through the horn. But how would that help? _I can overload the thaumic gland! Or crush it or- or something! With raw magic!_ Fear had his idea. But he needed an opening. Fear banked to the side out of the way of an overhead swing. Chrono had easily ripped the rifle from his grip, so he couldn't do it while his enemy was using magic. _I need an opening!_ Fear stared at Chrono as he kept dodging. _I need to stun him!_

The gashes were getting deeper, blood trickled from his cuts. It was becoming a race against time. His body would give out any second now. The air tingled from the outpouring of ether in the environment. Fear's face was full on panic mode, ears flopped against his skull. _There are ways to leave a pony out of breath, ways to knock them out._ He didn't have much magic to spare but... But. He remembered hitting his head a few times and getting a concussion. _How can I do that to Chrono!? Something he can't dodge, something he can't dodge!_ Fear repeated incessantly in his head. He needed to rattle his brain up. He had only one chance.

watch?v=XnypjQJV4E4

"You're strong enough to eat, kid! Maybe if I devour you I'LL become stronger!"

Surprise lit up on Fear's face as the knife perforated his chest, but he'd had enough presence of mind to leap back on instinct, keeping it from piercing a lung. Blood was flowing though. Too rapidly for comfort.

Fear's small body couldn't take much more. Alarm purged everything from his body, including hesitation. He slammed his teeth shut and went for it. The colt's horn lit up, a tendril of telekinesis shunting up into Chrono's nostril. This time it was Chrono's turn to look surprised. The sudden sensation of warm air rushing through his snout was enough to make him pause.

No stopping.

No giving up.

No surrender.

Fear latched onto that unicorn's brain and put some oomph into his magic, firmly grasping it and violently shaking it, slamming it in one deft movement against the inside of his skull.

As if realizing what Fear was trying to do, as it happened, Chrono tried to shove the knife into where Fear's chest was. Was. Fear stumbled to the side. He felt woozy, but he saw what he needed. The stallion's eyes crossed from the concussion then rolled around discrepantly, dropping the knife, his horn going dark and letting out a yelp. Pain and adrenaline inspired Fear, stumbling from side to side as if he couldn't get his hooves under him.

Chrono's hooves on the other hand weren't responding at all. His knees buckled under him and he fell, blacking out for a second. A crucial, integral second. Even as Chrono tried to catch himself Fear was already acting. Fear's horn lit up again, this time magic surrounded his enemy's horn. Fear took a step forward in defiance of his death. "I won't let you hurt Crate and Angel, and you're NOT. KILLING. ME!" Pouring on the juice, the energy funneled down through the crystalline nerves, touching the stallion in a way he'd never experienced before. As he was trying to get back onto his hooves, confusion crossing his face, Fear clamped down like a nutcracker with all his might, energy crashing into the thaumic gland and nearly making it explode.

Agony.

Suffering pulsated in Chrono's skull. His entire brain was on fire. It was like a muscle had been completely obliterated, right in the center of his brain. Everything was wobbly, he could hardly stand. His breath hitched in his throat. He screamed.

Bloody.

Murder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Chrono's magic didn't respond when he tried it, only managing to give off sickly sparks. He backed up, his legs feeling weak under him. He held his head, eyes squeezed shut, screaming again. A blood curdling, dangerous scream like a cornered animal.

It was now or never. Fear stamped on the ground, swiping the knife from off the ground next to him, his body feeling weak, blood pouring from his wound. He felt cold. "Because I'm their hero and they believe in me!" What little strength he had left for magic was pumped into holding the knife, slicing it through the air across Chrono's throat. It whistled, tearing intimately into his jugular, ripping apart his larynx and esophagus. Shredding it open and revealing it to the world. A veritable fountain of blood was exposed from the ruptured artery. The stallion's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Fear stood disobediently. He stood tall. A breeze whipped across his body as he watched Chrono gurgle and bleed out for a few seconds. Soon enough however, he was shuffling lazily back to his saddlebags.

It felt like an eternity to get there. The entire time he reveled in his endorphin rush. The pride of a job well done, and the exertion he'd put his body through. He laughed a little. "Even a science experiment is still just an equine." It helped alleviate some of the tension and trauma he was experiencing, but if he was being sincere he was pretty sure he died and he was just dreaming, that he'd wake up soon.

Eventually he made it. He opened up the flap and pulled out the health potion as he fell to his knees, his brain a little sore. Popping the bottle open he downed it in a few quick gulps. His weight felt like too much to handle right now as his vision vignetted. As the medicine flowed into his body steam began rising off the wounds from the heat being generated in his cells, forced to divide at an unnatural rate. He was healing. His blood was coming back. Fear gasped. As the high began to fade he felt his anxiety return. The air was heavy with the scent of ozone. Fear reached out and flicked on his radio. He closed his eyes as the jazz tunes filtered out and melted away his stress and fright. Comforting him. He gathered up his saddlebags and mother, even as exhaustion tried to sweep him away into sleep. His mother's legs were curled under her as she was placed on his back. 

Fear shook his head, lifting up his head and cackling like a witch, just like his mother used to sometimes do. All while stumbling over to his Garand, having remembered where it landed. He slurred to his mother. "I did it Mom," he said woozily. "I fucking beat his ass. I fucking killed him." He laughed, his snout wrinkling up, the high returning, a power high the likes of which he'd never experienced. "I feel like I'm soaring through the sky, above the cloud cover." He was sure it wasn't the momentary blood loss. "I've never conquered something that impossible before. It's like I shook off radiation poisoning with sheer will alone." He threw his head from side to side again emphatically. "This was incredible! This story is just... Impossible." His voice faded. "No one would believe me." He shook his head one more time. "Still. Mom. It felt good, doing the right thing. It was nice to kill though in order to do it." Fear finally made it to his rifle and collapsed, all his stamina drained for now.

 _You did well my little Nightlight. Congratulations on a good job. Rest now._

"Thanks Mom. I love you. I can't believe how out of my league that guy was." Fear realized then that he had a choice to keep moving or go back. "I don't... Don't deserve to go back. I did the right thing. I don't doubt that. But I've still done wrong things before." He sounded sour, solemn. "And the call of a journey is echoing in my mind. It's pulling me forward."

 _You can do as you wish, my little Nightlight. I believe you will do the right thing._

Nodding once, he stilled his body. "Thanks Mom. It was amazing, proving myself that way. I've never felt so alive; so accomplished." He was still damaged but... "Maybe I'll get to do it again. Protect others with my life, and prove that I'm the dominant unicorn." He looked back toward the stallion, petulantly sticking his tongue out at the lifeless corpse. "Get fucked you stupid asshole." He snootily tilted his head up. "I win. You lose. Better luck... NEVER! Hah!"

Fear pulled his mother off of him and held her against his body, nearly encompassing him with her stuffed form. He held her tight, dragging a hoof down along where her spine once was, using what he had left of his telekinesis to wrap the stuffed legs around his body. "I regret not staying long enough to get victory snuggles from Angel. I deserve them but... This'll do." His mother wasn't the same as before, but it was good enough. "Someday I'll get to experience that again." He sounded uncertain, but it convinced him for now. He rested his head against her body. Not sure but... He could've sworn he felt her presence. His eyes went limp as he was lulled to sleep. Was it his imagination or did he feel a hoof gently stroking over his back, caressing him into a nap?

 _Whatever. Angel was right... Somehow... Somehow she'll always be with me._


	6. Nightmare Worth Dying For

It had been a long time since his fight with that horrible unicorn. Fear had lost count of the days. The months. Had it been a year? Two? He wasn't sure. All he knew: he was doing better. Or at least that's how it felt. His abilities were progressing. Enhancing. It still felt like acid was deep in the pit of his stomach 24/7 but by now it had become just backdrop along with everything else. He was spending a little more time around other ponies, which was healthy for him. Still talking to his mother on a regular basis though. He had also begun selling his body for extra caps now and then, and it strangely always left him feeling energized and full, as if he'd had a quality meal. It gave him something to rely on aside from buying cans of food to eat from. Most enjoyable of all however, he'd been making a few extra caps by doing irregular jobs that required fighting. For now though, he was just getting settled down for sleep. He still regretted leaving Crate and Angel, but hopefully the letter had been enough. Everything was lonely despite finding others along his journey, those traveling like him and those trying to make a living.

Night time had come all too soon, and although the only difference between day and night was a vague shadow that cast over the land beneath the cloud cover, it was more than enough for Fear, who had grown up in it, to nestle under a blanket and drift toward sleep. A blanket affectionately given to him by a mare he'd helped with various services, some more questionable than others. Sleep came easy in his full state, vitality regenerating during his rest. Necklace glimmering around his neck.

Dreams came swiftly. Before Fear knew what was going on he was deposited in a blank, dark abyss. An ominous deep vantablack void that knew no beginning and no end. The only existence he was aware of was his own. There was a deep feeling of agoraphobia penetrating deep inside of him, and he could no longer hear his radio, which made the unalterable silence deafening. His eyes crossed over his muzzle as he looked around. There was a familiar feeling of sluggish movements, like in his first dream with Chrono Corona. His body just blurred into place around him. There was no actual breathing. Just... Being. Fear blinked a couple times, then squinted, leaning forward and looking into the distance. If he didn't know any better he could swear... Things were melting, permeating into existence all around him. As if he just needed to adjust his focus and suddenly everything came into vision. He looked around him all around in a spherical 360, twisting and tumbling as he floated in zero gravity. Billions of thin threads of silver, shimmering gossamer could be seen stretching across the vast, limitless expanse. With many connected in clumps that stemmed from less threads further back, like a tree. So much light was being given off like an unending starfield that he had to shade his eyes.

watch?v=QlgeQV8CuG0

With everything coming into his awareness eventually a long, flowing tube of gasoline-like spectral glossiness faded into his sight. It had no foundation, just like every other gathering of strings, but this one was every color of the rainbow, and some he'd never seen before. It was incredible and so beautiful. He was entranced. Before he knew what he was doing he was zooming toward it at an indescribable speed, faster than light. Something about all of this just... He just knew. The word 'exoverse' popped into his mind. And somehow he knew that this wasn't actual distance. And if it was, his thoughts and will were guiding him. He had no corporeal form. He was only what his consciousness believed he looked like. These ideas floated about, as if something was whispering the information to him. It was mysterious and very disconcerting, but he accepted it with ease. It didn't feel malignant. It just felt like it wanted to help him. Of course while there was the distinct sensation that whatever was speaking to him wasn't clean nor pure of heart, it certainly wasn't out to get him. Surrounding him were ribbons and fibers of... _What are those?_ The answer came from a gentle, succulent voice that was nearly indiscernible from his own. _Timelines. Various destinies._ Fear just nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world, accepting it for what it was. There was no panic. It just felt like regular everyday life. There was nothing in him that could get worked up. At least not much. Everything felt hazy. As swift as his movements were, like long range teleportation between the white lines, it was like moving through molasses, something smearing across his face like riding a motorcycle through humid air.

Eventually he got to his destination, the tube of rainbow light more prodigious than anything he could ever imagine. He wasn't even near it but it looked more enormous than even the cloud cover back in reality. He was surprised by it. Then, slowly, ever so slowly like a snail, it began to fizzle and pop, little disturbances forming along the shell, like a TV gradually losing its picture. He watched it, and saw even more gleaming white wires deep beneath the surface. Numerous, uncountable floss-like cords. It was unfathomable and if he wasn't able to just... Let if flow over his mind it would have driven him insane trying to comprehend the mass. It was like a world was opening up to him.

 _The quarantine has lifted._ The words sounded so full of amusement and pressure, like it was trying to coax him into exploring more. But somehow Fear knew that if he did, he would become addicted with what he saw. That he wouldn't be able to give up that vision. It was incredible, and he couldn't quite concentrate with the sheer power at his hoof tips.

Then Fear caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Sputtering, spasming motion far in the distance. Near one of the timelines. It was then he noticed, that the longer he spent in this... Exoverse, the more he was able to see. He burst into action solely out of curiosity, rocketing through the endless inky atmosphere filled to the brim with silk bridges as he blinked occasionally. He tried to call out to the voice but it would not answer. It usually only came unprompted. Unprovoked. He could not garner it into responding to him. But that was fine.

When he made it his body came to an abrupt halt, but he didn't feel any lingering momentum. It was just moving then stopping. As suddenly as he had began, he had ended. Fear looked over the flickering timeline, noticing something was trailing along it, mashing it up between... Teeth? It looked like a large hedgehog-ish creature, but it was no more natural than anything he had ever seen. With a spiky shell and a head made of... Flower petals? Fear only knew what flower petals looked like from images on terminals his mother and him managed to find. Then he drew nearer.

 _Stop._

Fear obeyed. The command had been concise and rather powerful. He looked around him for the voice.

 _If it eats your consciousness your body will be no more than a husk._

Fear looked back to the creature, one word coming to mind as he stared at it, watching it devour the timeline in bits and pieces, flakes of it flitting out from behind it. _Dirge._ The colt gave a firm nod as if understanding. As if everything about it was natural. It was feeding. Something had guided it to this timeline specifically. This timeline was not a good one. He didn't know how he knew that, and he didn't know why, but it seemed obvious.

 _What is all this?_

The voice finally responded with the same word as before, echoing in his consciousness and making it thrum like a vibrating string instrument. _Exoverse._ As if that was all he needed to know. It felt so beyond him, yet so close. Easily within his grasp if he just reached out and took it. Fear watched for awhile longer, staring as the ring of teeth that went on forever chomped down and consumed the timeline.

 _You are ready to carry._

The voice continued.

 _Your choices are so important._

There was no end. Fear spiraled.

 _Every version of you comes here eventually._

Fear's head throbbed, he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Knowledge is at your hoof tips._

Grunting and tumbling, Fear felt everything growing distant and vague.

 _Use it responsibly._

Bolting awake, Fear's eyes popped open. He wasn't sweating this time, but... That had been an incredible experience. He didn't remember all the words clearly. Just something about responsibility. He gazed at his pendant, something drawing him to it. However he knew it was dangerous. Was this why his mother carried it around with her everywhere? Why she never let go of it? Was she... Fear felt so tired. Was she addicted to it? He was being pulled back into sleep as he thought of his future. Closing his eyes once more, he drifted off. Sweet jazz tunes and exhaustion lulling him to sleep.

Fear's dreams returned in full force as he laid under the blanket so lovingly provided to him. He was in a dark cavern. Full of crystalline structures jutting up out of the ground and sticking out of the ceiling. A collection of stalactites and stalagmites made out of varying colors of quartz, some lucid and some opaque. Others cloudy and others filled with sprites of gas.

A monotone voice once said "With the right stone, you could rule all of Equestria if you wanted to."

There was a gentle, yet oppressive force of magic in the area. Surrounding a throne made of the stuff covered in gold gilding, were piles, hills, and mounds of colorful and faded bottle caps alike. With heaps of weaponry ranging from loaded pistols to balefire bomb launchers. All collected in one spot like a sizable hoard, with loose ammunition scattered around. Behind the throne was a treasure trove of food that had been collected over time, along with a wagon with chiseled crystal wheels, made for easy magic usage. Sitting in the throne was a crimson eyed Fear, his pendant flashing rose. His stuffed mother was nowhere to be seen, having been disposed of long ago in an effort to move on to where he was now. He had an "elbow" on the armrest, holding his head in his hooves as he looked at the intruder before him, a smirk spread across his face. On his head was a crown made of fused together bullets that could still explode with the right stimulation, and on his back a tattered, pre-war, crimson and ermine cape like a king might wear.

watch?v=ImKVnZm_yz4

Fearei felt like he'd accomplished something important. Something nopony else could do. Like he'd finally brought some level of peace to the wasteland and this was his castle. A place where his abilities came in full force. Where he could sense the entire wasteland. Where he could reach out and touch the minds of others so directly. Control their emotions. Thought police. And if they didn't obey he'd just manipulate others into doing his bidding. It was easy enough, and he got enough sleep each day to recover. And this hoard was his payment. At his side a corrupted version of a sword he somehow knew he'd found at an antique shop.

But there were those who resisted his command. His rule. His greatness. His kingliness. And one of them was standing in front of him. A mare with a snow white coat. It reminded him of his mother. Curly purple hair and tail flawlessly manicured. Pearl-tipped horn. Violet eyes with blue ellipticals. She had a heavy set, saddened expression. On her flank an abyssal delta with vantablack shafts of light emitting from it. She stood there, the pinnacle of grace and beauty like her father. Fearei didn't recognize this mare. She had eluded his awareness. His sight. And he didn't understand why. But when he tried to mouth words they didn't come out. It was like he had been silenced. Muted. But it was more like it was difficult. And to try and talk required heavy breathing.

"You... Dare... Face... Me...?"

Fear was talking in his sleep.

The mare nodded once. There was a sword by her side as well. With indigo rod-like handle and silver blade. Crescent moon etched into the pommel. The mare was as cool as the night, and looked to be a couple years older than the stallion across from her. The mare pulled it from its cloth scabbard strapped to her body, and held it at the ready, pouring into it positive emotions. There was an emotive thrum of power.

Fearei grimaced. "So that's... How it is... I... Give you... Everything... And this... Is how... You repay me...?" It was so difficult to speak. He was muttering quietly while he slept.

The pendant around his neck, in reality, glimmered a little.

Her voice was melodic. Dutiful. Purposeful. "You have become no more than a monster, Fearshatter." Elegant. Perfect for a noble, had she been born before the war ever started. Her enunciation was seamless.

Fearei screamed, his aura flaring to life as he pulled his own solar-themed sword and shot it out straight for the mare, intending to pierce her heart, negative emotions filling the blade and creating a buzz.

The mare's sword didn't even hesitate, coming to its wielder's defense like it meant nothing, gliding through the air and slamming into the others' blade, redirecting it and then sliding it up and away. The mare sprinted at Fearei who brought the sword down and around, charging forward.

The two differently sized ponies clashed, hooves on hooves, swords individually trying to overpower the other. Chilled charcoal magical aura against warm vanilla ambience. There was the clap of hooves and the clash of metal, cling cling shing, ricocheting off of each other as they both tried to claim the upper hoof. The mare was at peace. Fearei was violent. He wanted to keep everything he had worked so hard to achieve. So hard to find. He had given everything to get to this spot and he wouldn't have it taken from him.

Both stallion and mare tried underhanded tactics. The mare tried to yank Fear off the ground and dangle him, strangle him by the end of his cape. Fear sliced the fabric clean off in one fell swoop. He retaliated by trying to grab her heart in his telekinetic field. She countered by trying to finish him off while he was distracted.

Neither of them could gain the advantage no matter how hard they tried, clear as day that they were sussing each other out with empathy as they battled against each other for dominance. Their minds were starting to tire. Their brains beginning to throb. They were both tied so intricately to magic but neither of them allowed defeat. Their hooves started connecting with the others' bodies. Trading blows. Punches, bucks. Sprained ribs. Bruised muscles. Black eyes. Dislocated jaws. Slam bam smack jam. Their bodies were fatigued. After a prolonged struggle the two made one last ditch attempt to end the other, their swords shearing through the air.

Both stallion and mare were impaled on each others' blade. Through the chest. Down to the hilt. Both pony's eyes widened. Their jaws dropped. They twisted each others' sword. The mare kept her eyes open, smiling victoriously, feeling peace overcome her. She was ready to die.

Fearei on the other hoof panicked. He was frustrated. Angry. So many negative emotions. Their swords pulled out of each other with a shlick. Fearei snapped his sword a few times, flicking the unwelcome blood off. The mare did no such thing. She wanted the blood of the other on her hooves. It felt right. The stallion though. He felt himself fading. No amount of will was saving him from this. From fate itself. From the crashing down of karma upon his soul. Of this mare, so deeply connected to him though he could not understand why. He felt himself fall to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his wound with every beat of his heart. It cascaded out like a broken pipe. He felt his vision dimming. He cursed to himself. Everything lost. He felt everything falling away.

And he woke up in a cold sweat, eyes rolling around asynchronously from the sheer vertigo and sense of disassociation pumping through him, feeling like he was going to puke or exit his body and ascend into the clouds. It had been a clear, vivid warning. One that seemed so far away and so unlike him. Yet it seemed so enticing. No. He would not be that. He would resist such an outcome. Perhaps one day though, he would find that mare from his dream, that he'd never seen before, but still recognized.

Fear frowned deeply, very concerned after what had happened after his last nightmare with the same vivid sensations. But like his last nightmare, he had changed things, right? He could change them again. He looked over to his Garand, picking it up and setting it in his lap, examining his weapon thoroughly before beginning the process of disassembling it with telekinesis after unloading it. He removed the trigger assembly, tapped until the stock came loose, the attached sten-like bit coming with it. Unhooked and slid out the spring. Removed the follower arm pin and operating rod catch. Lifted out the magazine slide. Drew back the operating rod, then rotated it up and pulled it away. Slipped out the bolt. Undid the lock screw and took off the gas cylinder. And finally slid off the hoof guard. He reached for his saddlebags with his magic and took out the weapon care kit that once belonged to his mother, starting the calming ritual of caring for his firearm. Applying lubricant to the parts that needed it, and admiring the operation of such a fine machine as he explained his dream and nightmare to his mother, both still clear in his mind. Jazz tunes echoing around him so he had something to work to.


	7. Ameliorate

Ameliorate

Nuclear winter may have been over for 180 or so years but there were still those moments in time where instead of the cloud cover that curtained the starry sky from the wastelanders below absorbing heat, it did no more than reflect and protect them from the warmth, be it due to soot or other atmospheric phenomenon that wished nothing but to see those down below suffer. The past month had seen a lot of that, with temperatures usually decreasing to somewhere a little below freezing. Snow had fallen recently during what would have normally been a rainstorm, so there were a couple inches of the crunchy powder scattered across the ground everywhere that didn't have upper protection. Because of this, it smelled just like snow, which is to say every other smell was far less pungent and everything just felt slower and ponies could see their breath.

During all of this Fear was taking shelter within an old war-torn factory, his body heat keeping him warmer than most would feel. The radiating warmth absorbing into his fluffy coat of dark gray fur, as unkempt as it was, despite the tangles here and there. There was debris all around him. Old assembly machinery, conveyor belts, compressors, branding equipment, the works really. There were a combination of large and small cardboard boxes, crates, and trash in the area. Garbage ranging from buckcake wrappers all the way to office supplies that had fallen from areas once inhabited by desk job ponies due to earth tremors from the bombs falling.

Fear himself was making the most of this treasure trove of items by strapping appropriately sized cardboard boxes around his legs and over his head, horn poking out of a hole he'd made, as well as over his barrel. All of them broken down and then put back together with packing tape. This was his home; this was his playtime; this cardboard was his armor. Fear was pretending to fight off piles of boxes that were crafted in the shapes of robots using a terrifyingly weak version of telekinetic bullet. Building up the psychokinetic pressure in his horn and blasting it like a paperclip slingshot into the boxes. Barely even making a dent. But it was enough.

Storm's stuffed body, Fear's Garand, and his saddlebags were laid in a corner of the factory nearby him as he continued to fight off his imaginary foes, playing as any colt should, even if technically he was growing too old for these little games of pretend. Overall, he was making a lot of noise, boasting like any good hero should about how he was going to eradicate all threats to Equestria and yelling out his motives to bring harmony back to such a glorious, bright land full of sunshine and rainbows.

watch?v=48no1gQdUXA Appropriately themed jazz music belted out from his radio during his crusade against the android menace.

It was during his play, and in part due to it, that he didn't sense the filly coming up to him until it was nearly too late, his horn glowing as he prepared another bolt of telekinesis and whipping around, jaw slack. If anything he looked incredibly silly standing there covered in cardboard boxes printed with logos and information with his horn lit up and jaw hanging open, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

The filly, who Fear immediately recognized as the mare from his dreams, just younger, due to it being seared into his imaginary retinas, had a look of sly bemusement on her face, as if she were secretly making fun of the colt for his antics. Her smirk spreading from ear to ear, her head twisted to the side lightly as she held a hoof against her lips. There was a balletic rigidness to her. Stiff posture yet loose muscles. Unlike the mature, slender mare with elegant curves the mare from his dream had, this filly had more of a lankiness, which was still different compared to Fear's stoutness. She clearly hadn't finished developing. However her amethyst mane and tail were as beautiful as ever, and those violet, gem-like eyes with their entrancing sapphire ellipticals seemed to pierce into his soul. She also wore a pair of heavy duty, durable saddlebags. Fear knew that while she was clearly judging him slowly, she was not a threat. She didn't have the color of a threat n his mind's eye, and neither did the whispers of her soul feel malignant and damaged. If anything those whispers spoke of purity, wisdom, and superiority.

"Why exactly are you making so much noise? Do you not know being so loud will attract predators? Where is your mother, colt?" The filly spoke like she was older than she clearly was, though the way she carried herself gave her a few extra years. There were also no contractions in her speech patterns, as if she'd intentionally cut all such improprieties from her lexicon, neither were there any syllables wasted. There was no room for failure and weakness when you were her. The air around her was smug, but open-minded. Her voice was melodic, dutiful, full of purpose. Like she'd found her calling long ago and she would cut down any who got in her way.

Yes, this was definitely the mare from his dream, albeit far more obvious about who she was, and far less gentle.

"I'm Fearei Shatter. Who're you exactly?"

The filly felt emotions in order. One, she was flummoxed by his improper speaking, clearly, rolling her eyes in a small arch and shaking her head. Second, she was a little flustered because as silly as the colt was, he was kind of cute. Clearly damaged. But trying his best. And further, he hadn't even come close to answering her question. Foremost, there were many tumultuous emotions running through the colt's head, and his facial expressions showed each and every one of them. From recognition, to feigned offense, to calm.

"I..." The filly hesitated, pressing a hoof against her chest and tilting her head into the air, gently closing her eyes. "I am Ameliorate Reverie. And you would do well to remember that. Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Fear just grinned stupidly, his tail hiking up, saying the first thing that was on his mind. "I dreamt about you, you know."

Amelio was completely thrown off guard by that little statement, recoiling back as if she'd been slapped. A powerful blush flowed across her face as her lips tensed up and undulated a bit in concern, her ears flopping back against her skull. While she was clearly still frustrated her question hadn't been answered, she was just as clearly enthralled by the fact somepony had dreamt of her. "Oh? What was the dream? Was it something grand and extravagant like me?" She recovered her composure and pressed the hoof against her chest again, standing tall and wiggling the front of her body.

Fear noticed the filly's embarrassment and interest easily. Huh, she was fun to tease. Fear took a step forward and flicked his tail to the side. Maybe he should tease her more. "Hmm... Well. I don't know if you'd really like to hear it. Are you _really_ interested in hearing about my little old dreams?"

Amelio snorted. "Not even slightly." Her face wrinkled up a little in frustration at being teased as she felt the colt drawing closer to her. Fear was clearly not armed, and he did not seem like a threat.

Fear rolled his eyes and shrugged as he sidled up next to her. "Really? Well that's too bad because it was really interesting. I dreamt the both of us stood above the entire wasteland, ruling it all together as lovers." His eyes were lidded, intentionally flirting with the filly.

Amelio huffed and sat back on her haunches, pulling back her forehooves and thrusting them out, shoving Fear over to his side, who yelped as he took a tumble from the filly's strength. Fear started laughing a little as he got back onto his hooves and Amelio spoke. "I really doubt that." able to tell he was lying, but still clearly interested. His flirtatious behavior was a little new for her. A reluctant, squeamish grin crossed her face. "I always did want to be a leader of some kind however." She nodded once, firmly, putting her head back into the air snootily. "As in a council member of Friendship City or something to do with Tenpony Tower." She paused for a moment as Fear dusted himself off, his cardboard armor having deflated slightly from the fall. "You know, ponies say Princess Luna was capable of dreamwalking. I never really thought about it before but would that not be interesting and beautiful, to manipulate dreams and watch how ponies react?"

Fear shook his head, smiling doofily. It was interesting seeing a filly his age, or near his age. She was probably a year or two older than him. "I mean maybe. I don't like interfering a ton." Amelio's face visibly fell. That certainly seemed at odds with that blatant blood lust deep inside of him. Still, Fear clearly wasn't lying. Sincerity was etched across his face and engraved in his young, feminine voice. "As for what I was doing... I was playing Mega Mare. Have you heard about Mega Mare? Mom always told me stories of her when I wasn't listening to the DJ."

The filly's smile returned again at those words, happy to finally hear about what he was doing.

"Also, I know I'm being a little loud, but I didn't feel any wild monsters around. I guess I indulged a little too much though."

There was no way for Fear to compare her disposition to the moon because he'd never seen it, but if he had he would. Mysterious, bright, intelligent, calm, shimmering. Flawless from far away with little craters when you looked closer at what made her who she was. Amelio cocked her head to the side as she spoke "You are a dork. And not really, Dad primarily tells me about-"

Fear interrupted her rather readily, before she could mention her father's stories about his time in Chicoltgo, chirping out. "Yeah, I'm a dork, but I'm proud of it!" He closed his eyes and looked smug. "And why don't I tell you some stories and we can play together?"

Amelio smiled a tiny bit, shaking her head and rotating her eyes in a wide, condescending arch. This was incredibly juvenile, and she was a little upset about being interrupted – this colt was very rude – but Fear's enthusiasm was infectious, and she couldn't help but adore how honest he was about how dorky he was in a place as unforgiving as the wasteland. It was attractive. She had to work out some of his wrinkles, perhaps, but he seemed like he'd make a good friend at the least. "Sure, why not? I have a half hour to spare."

"Well in that case let's get you outfitted in some armor." As Fear went about collecting papery wafer-thin boxes he began explaining the basis. "Essentially Mega Mare was this fictional hero during war-time Equestria who was built by Doctor Applebloom. The second in her line following Alpha Mare, a red android compared to Mega's blue. It was their job to bring harmony and prosperity to Equestria, but the other doctor, Wiz Caesar, a zebra that was working with Dr. AB ended up stealing Alpha Mare and all the other androids they were working on together in order to try and rule the world."

Amelio sighed at the explanation. It was simple enough, but incredibly silly.

Fear just continued, ignoring her. "Mega Mare was thus outfitted with the latest weaponry and magic in order to put a stop to the zebra doctor's plans and bring harmony back to Equestria, by whatever means necessary. But unlike the Caesar's bots Mega Mare was not allowed to hurt actual equines, despite being able to make her own decisions. The three laws of robotics." Fear began reciting. "A robot may not hurt an equine or, through inaction, allow an equine to come to harm. A robot must obey all orders by equines except when it conflicts with the first rule. And third, a robot must protect its existence as long as it does not conflict with the first or second law."

watch?v=Ws2H5d_btUE

The filly was a little surprised by Fear's knowledge and memory. Her eyebrows raising.

As Fear finished outfitting Amelio with packing tape and cardboard, Amelio having shifted her saddlebags to the corner where Fear's laid, Fear gave a curt nod. "Your name is Alpha Mare, and it is your job to help me spread everlasting harmony throughout Equestria by beating up all these robots and machinery." He threw out his foreleg to gesture to the whole factory. "We just gotta beat 'em up with telekinetic bullet. Are you familiar with it?"

Amelio shook her head. "Not really. I only really know a light spell and some special things my father taught me."

Fear grinned. "Well you're in luck. To use telekinetic bullet all you have to do is gather up a bunch of pressure in your horn until it feels like it's gonna explode, then direct it and release it. It'll cause a bullet to fly out of your horn."

Amelio did just that, gathering up a ball of telekinesis. Compressing it and thinning it out into a dart, and then releasing it at one of the boxes. Unlike Fear's it managed to make it jiggle and created a cavity, nearly piercing it. A little more power and she'd have an incision.

"Alright then Alpha! Let's get going!"

There was a giant, stupid smile on Amelio's face. She felt so incredibly silly, but this was rather fun. "Yes Mega, let us go!"

Fear laughed as they began fighting their way through towering boxes and defunct machinery, running over conveyor belts and jumping across holes and avoiding sharp spikes that would grind them into meat strips if it were still operating and they fell in. Jumping the gaps was difficult and they sometimes had to help each other with their telekinesis to lighten their weights and allow them to leap higher and farther, but they were quickly climbing the dangerously, precariously placed debris as they fired and tore into the boxes around them, which they occasionally acted like they were being attacked by and screaming and laughing. It was overall a good time, and soon they were up to the offices.

Mega and Alpha resorted to calling each other sister as they started over-turning desks and peppering lamps and old terminals with telekinetic darts, peppering everything within range. Shattering glass and tearing apart this and that. Going through the motions of a craftily laid out war factory dungeon

Eventually they came to the primary terminal, having beaten up even robots that had long ago stopped functioning due to their security being turned off. Mega cried out. "It's the dreaded Terminal Mare! We have to put a stop to her otherwise she's gonna turn on the self-destruct and we won't be able to escape! Come on sis'!"

Alpha just rolled her eyes again, smiling broadly as they started jumping around on top of everything and firing bullets at the terminal.

"It's not enough Alpha! We need to combine our powers in one big shot! But be careful we can't afford to get hit!"

Alpha nodded and jumped to Mega's side and they put their horns together, Amelio's long and almost royal. Fear's horn stubby and appropriately belonging to a pipsqueak. They generated energy together, pouring their magic into the tips of their horns. Black and white swirled together between them like yin and yang, coalescing into a giant telekinetic bullet. They crafted and tempered it, hammering it into a giant charged shot worthy of their combined powers. "Three! Alpha cried.

"Two!" Mega replied.

"One!" Alpha finalized.

"FIRE!" They both shouted at once.

The force of the telekinetic bullet whistled through the air as it flew loose, shredding through the terminal and deactivating it for good. Too bad for anypony who wanted to use the terminal, but good for the two of them who'd had such a good time.

"Yeah! Sis! We did it!" Mega cried in victory.

Alpha clapped her hooves against Mega's as they "reverted" back to their normal selves, falling on the ground and laughing, holding their bellies.

Fear and Amelio eventually made their way back to the entrance of the factory, looking at the wreckage of everything they'd destroyed and toppled over. Still laughing occasionally. Fear was the first to speak. "Haha! No zebra leader stands a chance against our power!" He puffed out his chest, grinning like a hero with blazing crimson eyes. As violent as they looked, they seemed almost tame.

Amelio just stared at Fear, shaking her head a little. She found herself slipping into the quicksand of attraction. Falling for his confidence, dorky honesty, and overdramatic bravery. Everything he'd exhibited during their little game, and everything she could feel from the whispers of his soul. He had clearly done... Wrong things in his life. She could sense the blemishes, the stutters and stammers of every whisper. The lack of full security in who he was. He was slowly crumbling, that much Amelio could tell. But perhaps they could help each other. He was a cute little colt. Amelio draped her foreleg over Fear's shoulders as they wandered back to the front of the building. They got their saddlebags and other gear together, Amelio's having been hanging out atop Fear's protectively. Eventually Fear strapped Storm to his back once more. And with that they left the factory behind. The filly watched Fear for awhile as they walked together to... Well, she had no idea where Fear was going, but she was going back to her father.

Fear honestly just wanted to hang out with this new filly for awhile longer. It wasn't often he found others his age and that wanted to play with him.

Amelio finally broached the one topic that interested her the most a minute later. "Who is that mare on your back, and why do you carry her?"

Fear winced and twitched for a second as if something had hit him. Still. It always... Felt better talking about it. As if he was able to give a word of warning or to just enjoy regaling ponies with the tale. Nopony ever stuck around though, or was it that he never stuck around? But since this pony might stick around and since she seemed nice to stay with... Maybe he should go into more detail? He looked back behind him at the oversized stuffed plushie strapped to his back with a cord. "Well, she's my mother." He sounded hesistant and unsure. He knew others felt uncomfortable.

And uncomfortable Amelio did feel. Fear was clearly very damaged. She eased out the words she thought she might regret. "What... What happened to her?" It was clear Fear didn't want to let go, and she didn't blame him for that, even if she knew it was unhealthy to carry your stuffed parent. She'd never do anything like that.

Fear looked back and nodded. "Well... It was early in the morning."

Amelio seemed to know exactly where she was going as Fear told the story in vivid detail to his new friend. They were headed to a specific part of a nearby outpost named Notres. At least that's what the sign said. A lot of the letters were faded with time. It looked like a warning sign instead of a welcome one. Not that anyone knew but it once said 'No Trespassing.'

watch?v=lPUTddT8APc&feature= &t=145

The air was chilled and cold, everything solid and slow. Things were sluggish and dry. It poked against the skin and crystallized the fur given enough time and lack of heat. It was like someone taking a brush to the body and gently grazing over it. Things were still, and the snow crunched under hoofsteps. Fear and Amelio were heading into the outpost limits and toward one of the buildings in particular. Amelio seemed to know exactly where she was going, homing in on a signal only she could feel, or at least that only she was familiar with.

A few moments later as they approached, the door opened and out stepped a dazzling old stallion with youthfulness in every bit of his features, only more pronounced by his thin lips, which were a vague simulacra of something familiar and cozy. Yet despite the youth, his perfectly combed mane was a pure glistening platinum, like threads of gossamer covered in morning dew. The silken hair and tail were curly, twisted, and suave, perfectly coiled as they reflected light like sparkling stars. A short, swirly pearl-tipped horn jutted up out of his forehead. His smooth, short, luxurious fur coat was beautiful, a calm, gorgeous periwinkle blue. His eyes a pure pool of indigo that looked like glossy ink or jewels, full of life and fire despite the weary undertones to his being. The cutiemark adorning his flanks was glorious, albeit shamefully greyed out as if a chemical had been used to make it monochrome. As is, the symbol was a large mirror with ornate trim and two drama masks overlaid. One sad with a darker shade, the other happy with a lighter tint. On his back were a pair of durable, light brown saddlebags that looked almost good as new, somewhat full, evenly weighted, and without much detail. Aside from a sheathe on one side holding a sharpened black knife with a slightly curved ivory handle. In a word, he was magnificent, and looked like he belonged in pre-war Equestria as an actor.

Amelio gestured to the stallion who was coming down the steps leading to the front door and spoke. "Fear, this is my father Simulacrum." She turned to her father then. "Dad, are you finished with your errands?" It was odd how flawless and proper Amelio's mannerisms were aside from the casual way she referred to her parent.

Fear looked from Simulacrum to Amelio and back again, understanding right away just how somepony like Amelio could have been sired. Fear himself was gradually falling for Amelio too, as if it were love at first sight. There was discomfort about his feelings, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed playing pretend with her, and was interested in doing more. He'd just have to wait and see what the future held.

Simulacrum stepped into the snow, grinning a bit. Even that was somehow charismatic and charming. With a nod, he responded. "Yes, Ame, I'm finished. Right on time too." He looked to her little friend and stiffened, visibly flinching at the sight of the dead body sewn up. Then he eyed the pendant around the colt's neck, hiding his emotions on the surface. All that registered between the two older foals, one nearing her teens, was a hint of surprise. "Hey there kid, what's your name?"

Fear was a little put off by the surprise, but then again all ponies seemed to feel that way regarding his mother. "Fearei Shatter. It's nice to meet you Simulacrum."

Sim's eyes glassed over for a moment.

Amelio looked between the two as Fear asked what was wrong.

"Nothing kid, just call me Sim, that'll do." Sim gave Fear a hesitant smile and shrugged. There was a warm, fatherly look to his eyes. As if he had perfected it over the years. Or maybe he had always had it in him. "Say, you didn't kill your mother did you?"

Fear shook his head. "Nah. Though how'd you know she was my mother?"

Amelio piped up right after Fear, saying "no, he didn't. He told me the story about it and he's definitely not lying. Raiders killed her." Very quick to his defense. Her eyes wide with a little concern.

Fear glanced to his new friend and tilted his head. "You can tell whether or not I'm lying?" Sure Amelio could have just been protecting him with that, but if she was Fear would have felt her lying.

Sim chuckled. It had a cozy bitonal attribute. High pitched and low pitched all at once. But there was little questioning it, as it just felt like a trick of the vocal cords. "She's an empath. Why? Are you one too? Also, regarding your question: she's a full sized mare, and you wouldn't carry around just any random pony with you I assume."

Fear's smile was unending and powerful as he nodded emphatically. "Yeah! Of course I am! I can sense ponies around me in a pretty big distance, I'm no slouch!" The explanation sated him well enough.

There was a little uncertainty in Sim's eyes. Fear sensed discomfort but it was probably because the stallion didn't trust him yet. After all most ponies didn't immediately trust a pony that was carrying around a dead pony. Some just assumed he was a raider like all the others. Thankfully for him he easily passed for as young a colt as he looked, if not a little younger, and further he didn't wear blood-soaked raider armor. Nor did he wear leather saddlebags. Anyways, that was fine, these two ponies felt really good. Amelio was kind and felt like she had a lot of integrity, even if easily corrupted, and Sim felt like he was being mildly dishonest, however he was kind enough. He had probably just done horrible things too, accounting for the blemishes in the whispers of his soul. And overall he was a very extravagant source of light despite that. He felt like a sun who just wanted to nurture ponies. Fear was about to ask about the empathy thing, as he hadn't met anypony like him before but...

"Why don't we get settled for the night? You can come with us. We already have a little encampment set up a little ways outside town off the road. Would you like that?" Sim clearly didn't mean it, but it was easy to tell what Amelio was feeling just by how she defended him.

Amelio started jumping a little, looking between the two males. "Yeah come on! Let us go! Let us camp for the night! Together!" She was excited and giddy, sitting on her haunches and clapping her hooves together, excited to have a playmate.

Fear shrugged, grinning nonchalantly. "Sure, what do you do for a living anyway Sim?" The three started on their way as the stallion began explaining his expertise.

"I'm a comfort horse. Probably the best of the best if you ask those I've taken care of. I do everything from foalsitting to massages, all the way to actual sex. Though my real talent lies in acting. I've done a few tiny plays but nothing major. Where are you from kid?"

The colt was very impressed, looking at Sim in awe. "Wow! I always kind of wanted to try out a life like that – being a comfort horse I mean – I've done it before. But I can't really stop fighting. I hate myself for it but I'm always drawn to it." Sim seemed concerned at that, but ignored it. "I myself grew up in the wasteland, but my Mom's from Stable 47 out by Stalliongrad." Fear turned to his mother and spoke to her, nearly chirping. "These two are really interesting Mom!"

 _They certainly are, sweetie. There's something off, but they seem very kind. I'm happy for you my little Nightlight._

Fear beamed to the utmost while the other two looked on in concern.

Sim lifted a hoof, turning it upward. "You ever been there or thought about going there? It's technically your home too after all." This caused the colt to wither a bit.

"Welllll... No." Fear admitted. "But I've thought about it a bit. Seems like it could be kind of fun I guess." He nodded his head to the side.

Sim bounced his saddlebags into the air a bit as he adjusted himself. "Well! Why don't we escort you there? I'd love to visit that stable too, or any stable for that matter. Maybe you can even put your mother to rest where she belongs. Where she began."

Amelio squeaked. "Yes! That would be very cool! Road trip!"

Fear grinned and nodded sheepishly, shrugging a shoulder. "Sure, I'll consider it." Truth be told he was contemplating running away. He didn't want to give Storm up. She felt so good to talk to. But it'd be wrong to leave them high and dry when they just wanted to help him and... It wasn't like he was doing anything else. Stable 47 might even have answers about his mother and the pendant she carried. Be able to tell him things about her life growing up so he could get to know her better. Storm had always been incredibly personal and private, even around him. So maybe he should. Besides, the stable probably wouldn't ask for his mother back. He knew it was delusional denial, but he refused to give her up and was falling into the desire to visit.

Sim's invigorating smile returned. "Well then, the next leap will be the leap home."

"Huh?" Fear was confused. That sounded weird.

Amelio rolled her eyes. "That is something Dad always says to keep us in high spirits, as if there is some kind of home waiting out there for us. He says he learned it from an old radio play."

Sim chuckled that same weary yet energetic laugh. "I've told you Ame, your grandparents are waiting for you to come visit again." He ruffled Amelio's mane with a hoof. "It's your home as much as it's mine."

Amelio grumbled. "Yes, but I want a real home. Somewhere I can be the leader of. I want to be incredible. I want everypony to look up to me, respect me, and adore me. I want them to come to me for all their problems, for my leadership. I want them to respect me."

Sim just grinned while Fear felt enticed by the filly. The colt decided to tease her a little. "Well you can lead me any day," he sultrily said with a clearly seductive tone. Sim rolled his eyes.

Amelio blushed deeply and looked away as they got to a stack of firewood.

Sim opened up his saddlebags. Fear could see some bags of caps, a fancy spark lighter with a picture of the alicorn Princess Luna engraved on it, two canteens – one with a gash running along it horizontally, and another bag of something round and spherical – they looked squishy. Sim took out the lighter and pulled open the cap, holding it in a turquoise telekinetic aura. He hit the switch with a 'kachick' and the flame fwooshed into being. After lowering the flame to the dry wood, it eventually caught flame, becoming engulfed especially as Sim lit both ends. There was always at least a little dead wood still remaining for things like this.

The group got comfortable, and Fear finally decided to ask the question most pertinent on his mind. "So Meels is an empath too, right? What do you guys know about it?"

Amelio was about to say something before Sim interjected. "We might tell you eventually. If you can prove you're trustworthy." Amelio scoffed.

"But he is _super_ trustworthy!"

Sim just glanced to her.

"Sorry Dad." Amelio deflated, staring at the ground.

Sim gave an understanding nod to his daughter. "I trust you Ame, but he's a little wild. Throwing around anything and everything." His head turned to Fear. "I want to know you're not too impulsive before we share information with you, Fear."

Fear was a little bitter at that, but he didn't resent them. He could understand what they were saying. "I mean I kind of get it. I'll prove myself! Don't worry!"

Amelio sulked. "Sorry Fear. We will tell you soon."

Sim then pulled out the bag full of spherical goods and opened it up, popping out two strange, magenta, grape-like orbs. With a closer look Fear was able to see juicy fluid coursing around inside, swirling about like his cutiemark. He floated one over to Amelio who took it in her charcoal magic. Slipping it into her mouth and chewing.

"What are those?" Fear was curious as ever.

"Our dinner for tonight." Sim was as forthcoming as ever.

"Can I have one?" Fear queried.

Amelio took up the mantle for this one. "I do not know if they would affect you or not honestly. They are special and only energize certain kinds of ponies."

Fear was a little confused and left out, but dropped it. They had their secrets. As irritated as he was, this explained why Sim felt like he was hiding stuff. Besides, they'd been kind to him so far. While he tried to stop dwelling on it, he went through his own saddlebags and pulled out a can of cream corn, popping the hatch lid and peeling it backwards, exposing the contents. He held it out in his telekinesis over the open fire, whose flames were licking at the air. It was moments like this he appreciated being a unicorn, even as he tried not to get a full head on his shoulders. After all, it was nice to be able to cook things without risking burning himself, without needing to rely on utensils.

Amelio piped up. "So Fear, do you know any scary stories meant for stuff like this?"

Fear contemplated it, tapping his chin with a hoof. "Well I mean I know a few. Have you ever heard the one of Slenderstal?"

Amelio shook her head. "Never. Tell us."

watch?v=_OC9LjTeipI

Fear tried to determine where to begin, rolling his jaw with the hoof and squinting at the cloud cover above as he reveled in the heat of the flames. "Well, Slenderstal is this huge, slender pony as his name implies. He's said to have been as large as the princesses. A completely white pony dressed in a black suit and tie. His legs were as long as the branches of the tallest tree, with a face completely blank of any features. Nothing but empty skull covered in flesh and fur. No eyes, no mouth, no snout. His ears don't even have holes. The most dexterous thing on him are these really long, slim, greasy tentacles that sprout from his back to help him capture little colts and fillies."

The colt continued. "They say he drives ponies mad. Never quite revealing himself for real except to foals, who he steals away to do Celestia knows what to them." The flickering flames caused light to dance across Fear's features, leaving him encased in shadows here and there, and covered in light in others. Constantly shifting. "This particular story is about a particular filly who was out wandering through Manehattan's run down shops all on her own. She was looking through an old boutique, exploring the various dresses that had survived the bombs going off and darkness had settled in. It encroached around her like a monster ready to swallow her whole."

Amelio was rapt with attention; although uncertain that she believed a word of it. It sounded too weird.

"Well, eventually the little filly found a great big mannequin wearing a suit of the highest quality fabric. She admired it for a long time, before finally looking up at the one wearing it. She didn't quite expect what she saw. A heavy weight overcame the filly. She felt like she was suddenly drowning, couldn't come up for air. It was an unhealthy obsession with this mannequin that suddenly moved. Its tentacles coming down to pick up the little filly and hold her at eye level. They locked eyes with each other, and as the filly's mind was broken, snapped in two, she was finally set down. Thoughts ran through the filly's head. Wild, corrupt thoughts. She needed to serve this entity. This entity that wore clothing of the finest silks. She needed to be with him. And the only way she could be with him was..."

Fear paused, pulling his can from the fire and setting it down in front of him, waiting for it to cool as steam rose off of it.

"You guessed it. She eventually went home and later that night she killed her parents, seeing the figure from the shop out of the corner of her eye the entire time she was doing it."

Amelio snorted and rolled her eyes. "That was not very scary. You almost had me going though. You kind of rushed through it at the end. And besides, how does he see without eyes?"

Fear fumed and huffed, crossing his forelegs over his chest. "I don'know, I always assumed he used, like, empathy or something to locate souls. Doesn't matter. If you don't like it, you do better."

Sim was enjoying their antics as he laid by the fire, relaxing to scary stories that hardly had any basis in reality as far as he knew.

Amelio grinned sinisterly. "Gladly. This story is about a mare by the name of Bloody Merry Gold. They say she is one of the many dangers you can encounter within Canterlot's pink cloud. Her entire body is emaciated and mutilated, the clothing from her death fused to her flesh and blood cascading down her entire body. They say she was around the day the pink cloud was released and got caught in it, her coltfriend leaving her to die in the bathroom of their house while he ran to try and escape in one of the bunkers. Only he never made it."

There was a pause as the fire illuminated Amelio, making her seem more silly than terrifying.

"According to legend, you can meet up with Bloody Merry's eternal spirit if you go to Canterlot at night and find a mirror, broken or not does not matter. And cry in front of it her name three times. They say depending on whether she takes a liking to you, she either stabs you to death with mirror shards, leaving you to bleed out on the floor due to how angry she is for being left to die, or she takes pity on your poor, worthless soul and pulls it out of your body through your mouth, and whisks it away into the night, leaving your body a husk to be claimed by nature while you remain with her in agony forever. And that is the legend."

Fear rose an eyebrow, not believing a word of it as he chomped and chewed on his food. "Well, that wasn't much of a story, but you certainly told it well so... Good job." He gave her a genuine smile, his compliment sounding and feeling sincere.

Amelio's face flushed with crimson heat again. "Th-thank you, Fear."

Sim shook his head. "Alright kids, time for sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Fear shrugged as Amelio and he laid down on the ground, the snow around the fire melted. The radio helping lull him to his rest.

Amelio, curious, inquired: Fear, do you have to keep that thing on all night?

Fear nodded as he closed his eyes. "Definitely. Turning it off always gives me an anxiety attack." The filly seemed satisfied by that, albeit worried, and tried to enjoy the sound of the smooth jazz tunes that were nearing their end.

"I'll wake up during the night and put some more wood on the fire," said Sim comfortingly.

As the jazz tunes ended, DJ-P0N3's voice kicked up. "Remember children, family is the most important thing in the wasteland, and family is more than just those related to you by blood! They're those who choose to stick by you in the worst of times and the best of times. They're the ones we share life's happiest and most miserable experiences with. Through thick and thin, family is with you."


	8. Changelings

Changelings

The whooshing of howling wind was ever present today. It had been about five days and it was snowing again. If the elegant flakes of frozen water came down any harder, any thicker, any more violently it would have been a full on blizzard. As it was it was rather calm and quiet, with a vague mist permeating the area. It was cold enough for ponies to see their breath, wispy trails of steam coiling about in the air and rising upward, mixing with everything else. While it wasn't chilly enough to be dangerous, it was certainly enough to be excruciating. Sim was taking the lead, his head up and following an unknown path. A trail only he could see. He always seemed to know where they were going, as if he'd been around long enough to have an internal map. That or they were just shuffling along a road. It was hard to tell which to be honest. Fear and Amelio were merely huddled up together for warmth. Well, Fear was. As powerful as his body heat was it was just nothing compared to the warmth Amelio was giving off right now. It confused the Tartarus out of Fear, he couldn't explain it, it was just another mystery heaped onto everything else that they wouldn't answer no matter how much he annoyed them by asking. Which was about three times so far. He could tell that no amount of prodding would get an answer. Amelio was cracking, but she believed heavily in her father.

Fear respected that. It reminded him of how he felt about his mother, which currently had a curtain of powder covering her body on his back.

In order to have something to do, primarily because Fear was bored and there was no way they could play traveling games in this weather while trotting, he decided to break the silence like shattering glass with a monotonous question. "Are you sure you can't tell me what's going on?"

Sim just shook his head, not that Fear could see it. It was a combination of denial and also Sim was impressed at the colt's persistence. Sure he had tried to distract him with other forms of conversation but Fear always seemed to be able to drag the topic right back to the things he wanted to learn about.

Amelio on the other hand was about to respond in good humor, able to read Fear like a book, but perked up instead. Her head reaching up into the air, ears standing erect.

Fear stopped with her. "What's wrong?" A moment later he felt it too. It was clear the older filly had more time to practice her craft.

"Dad, stop. There are..." Amelio's ears flicked. "Five ponies. A lot of malignancy. And maybe five others. They feel weary."

Sim halted and looked back to the others, trotting over to them.

Fear piped up, glancing from Amelio to Sim. "Slavers, you think?"

Sim nodded. "I'm sure of it. We have no idea how heavily they're armed."

Amelio left Fear's side as Sim told him to turn off the radio. While the wind might've masked it up to this point there was no reason in giving their location away. Fear hesitated, reluctantly lighting up his horn and flicking the switch. The smooth jazz tunes cut off instantly. Immediately Fear's eyes darted from side to side, his breath hitching in his throat and beginning to sweat, his limbs tingling. The father and daughter were busy whispering to each other. Fear moved a little closer to try and make it out, but the last thing said, the only thing he caught was.

"You're up Amelio. I'm counting on you. We don't have time to avoid them."

Amelio gave a firm, defiant nod with pursed lips, pushing her mane back as she unclipped her father's knife holster and unsheathed the black blade, gripping the ivory handle in her charcoal magic.

Fear wasn't sure what to make of this. He wanted to kill the slavers and free the ponies on account of them being slavers (most likely), but didn't know what he could possibly do. He looked past Amelio and Sim. There was no way to see clearly through the snow and mist, so there was no way he could be of much use as a sniper, even if someday he might be able to sense where a pony was simply by feeling out their soul. Besides, there was also no high ground to hide in, even if the low visibility would conceal him too. Further, it was a lot of bullets. Five total provided he didn't miss one of his shots. And they'd be moving around after the first two blasts.

No, there was no way for Fear to help in this situation. He looked to his new friends, cocking his head to the side as Amelio suddenly vanished from his vision. Like she'd never been there at all she was suddenly just... Gone. Masked by snow and mist. Her entire body invisible. Fear's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and bulged out a little. "What?" The confusion was evident in his cracking squeak of a voice. It sounded like he was asking a question about a question.

Sim moved over to Fear and sidled up next to him, using his turquoise magic to yank Fear against his body, laying down in the snow, coaxing Fear's muscles to kneel with him. "Down here, Fear." Sim draped a foreleg over the colt's back. It felt warm and comforting. Too warm. Unnaturally warm. Though the fatherliness present within it was intoxicating. Fear felt Sim's regulated, calm breathing and firm heartbeat, closing his eyes.

"What's she doing Sim?"

Sim smiled down at the colt with a tenderness in his gaze. "I don't like killing because it takes too much time off my life and I prefer talking things out nowadays when I can. But I've done it many times despite disliking it. Amelio's taking care of this group for us. We want to help the ones who've been captured after all." Sim's grip around Fear tightened, squeezing him close and nuzzling into his mane.

Wait what? Fear thought to himself, vision bolting toward Sim's face with jaw agape as if he was about to have a conniption from the strange information.

watch?v=UFXqJ-L_Kk

Amelio was busy sneaking up on the group. Winding around them in a circle. Magical vibrations radiated out from her horn. Illusions of the highest quality – the quality of a noble – leaked from her and entered all ponies in the vicinity. Covering up the noise of her hooves in the snow. Hiding her breathing and body, whose entirety was transformed into a sheer alabaster. The illusion also masked the knife she was carrying next to her, which was quickly molding and melting. Changing shape. Lengthening outward into a short pole, a blade pricking at the end and extending outward like it was made of light before permeating fully into a physical construct. Still a white handle with a now giant, crescent, inky black blade. A miniature scythe that looked like it could decapitate anything with the right motions and enough pressure.

Amelio's eyes sharpened, swiftly transitioning into that of an owl's. Her gaze pierced through the hazy weather and stared at the ponies. They were in an arrowhead formation. Four behind the cart, two on both sides a fair distance away keeping track of what was happening, and one in the front taking point. The cart, complete with blanket-covered cage on top, was being dragged through the snow by a burly earth pony that they intended to sell. Amelio brought the scythe close to her body as she wound around, snaking through the snow and coming up to one of the ponies from behind. They were all armed to the teeth with primary and secondary firearms, thick cloaks covering their bodies and keeping them warm, as well as carrying full saddlebags. Amelio grit her teeth, narrowing her eyes and sneaking up right on the first pony's heels, glad that they weren't having any sort of perverted or macabre discussion like slavers and raiders were wont to do. A telekinetic ring wrapped around the first stallion's muzzle as the scythe cascaded around, slipping up against his throat. The tip brushing against the side of his neck.

Amelio didn't hesitate.

The stallion did. His eyes went wide, every muscle in his body stiffening from the sudden phantom sensation of a sharp edge pushing into his neck. He didn't have a single moment to contemplate it any further because a second later...

There was a brutal swipe.

The scythe penetrated through the fur and flesh, incising the head right off the shoulders. The body slumped into the snow as a fountain of blood sprayed up and tainted the white with gore, the head thumpfing into the snow and creating a small crater where it landed. The pony's eyes were bulging out, his jaw opening and closing as if to say something. The light in his eyes quickly went out, going dull and vacant. Not even having time for final words.

Amelio grimaced and lifted her head into the air. She hated killing. She hated the texture of blood on her hooves and the taste of it on her soul. But doing things nopony wanted to do was what leaders did, and she wanted to be a leader. So she'd bear any burden in an effort to be somepony others could look up to. Amelio flicked her head to the side as she approached the other pony on the opposite flank, none of them any wiser. Quickly beheading each and every pony in the back before they knew what hit them. Not even noticing their brethren collapsing lifelessly by a single filly's hoof.

Back with Sim and Fear, the stallion had finally responded. "It's complicated Fear. Maybe you'll understand someday. You're still just a colt after all." Sim gave Fear a teasing wink, causing Fear's cheeks to puff outward, eyes glaring holes into Sim as he grumbled in frustration. He accepted it though. He might be able to annoy answers out of Amelio but Sim was like trying to yank something out of hardened concrete. His answers were held in tighter than teeth. Besides, he was still dealing with an anxiety attack, barely keeping his breathing under control as he rested against Sim's comforting body, sandwiched under his mother's.

Amelio had deadly precision. Perfect and lethal. She was a Lunar Reaper. A Moon Angel of Death. And she didn't stop there. Fear could feel each 'red light' leaving his awareness one by one as the filly continued her rampage through the snow, finishing it off by going up to the pony taking point and slicing away the unneeded part of his body as if it were vestigial. As soon as Fear felt the last cancerous light go out he flicked on his radio, immense relief flooding into him and making him sigh in bliss.

There was a loud scream and a whinnie as the bulky stallion's eyes, the one dragging the cart, dilated, suddenly rearing back onto his hindlegs from the sight of a guillotined pony. He was desperate to escape, thinking they'd just been ambushed by raiders someway, somehow. But being hitched to a cart made it slow and difficult to escape.

The commotion in front of the concealed cart caused the ponies in the cage to stir and stand. A raspy voice sounded out from within. "Powerhouse... What is it?" There was concern etched into it.

The stallion named Powerhouse screamed again. But there was a sudden shush as Amelio appeared from behind him, as if from out of nowhere, her body back to its original appearance "Shh! Keep quiet! I am helping you escape!"

Powerhouse stared at the lanky filly with disbelief in every piece of his body, one eyebrow risen high on his face. But he didn't have time to protest as he was quickly being unhitched with telekinesis, leaving him to go free.

"Hang there for a second, I need to get your friends out of their cage."

"Powerhouse? What is..." There was a fit of coughing. "Is it?"

Powerhouse finally responded in a gruff voice. "I... I think we're being rescued?" The stallion was frazzled, his heart finally calming down after the unexpected attack. Quickly moving over to the slaver that was in front of him and gathering up his gear, wishing he'd been the one to take him out and save his kin.

Disoriented, surprised gasps echoed in the cage combined with baffled muttering. Amelio hopped up onto the cart as the scythe reformed back into a knife, the blade slipping into the hefty unicorn-proof lock. It began to change shape once more, filling out the keyhole and sliding the tumblers into place. When it was finished Amelio wrenched it to the side, clicking it unlocked, pulling the artificial key out and yanking the door open. The knife quickly reverting back to its normal shape.

Amelio gave the others inside a nod. "Get all the slavers' gear and get out of here, you lot. Take care of yourselves."

The ponies were restless, trying to get up and work their legs once more. They looked like they hadn't seen actual light in a couple days. The one who'd spoken to Powerhouse looked to Amelio with gratitude. "Thank you. We don't even know your name but you've done so much for us. We'll take these weapons and... And everything back to our village to help protect it."

The filly grinned cutely. "You do that. And my name is Ameliorate Reverie. I will likely see you again, I am sure."

The stallion nudged the filly with a hoof as they all passed by her and started collecting up the gear. Amelio was swift in getting back to the others.

watch?v=6vQcKzdl0ow

Fear could sense Amelio coming and glanced from the direction she was in to Sim. "How... How did she do all that?"

Amelio shrugged as she came into view, then looked pleadingly to her father. "Dad? Can we please tell him now?"

Sim seemed to get a sadistic glee out of leaving Fear in the dark. But maybe it was time. He'd stayed silent and seemed to know when he was outmatched. Maybe he wasn't as impulsive as they'd assumed. There was always a chance. "I suppose we can tell him some things. What do you want to know first, Fear?"

Fear considered it, looking back and forth between the two, surprised they were finally giving him answers. His face hardened, knowing that Sim wouldn't explain the comment from before. Just anything involving Amelio most likely. He could feel the exhausted ponies from earlier leaving the area. "Well I suppose let's start with the fact Amelio released those ponies. I've picked locks with telekinesis by feeling things out before but that takes five minutes at most for even the simplest locks. I timed myself once."

Sim shrugged. "Well. That knife I carry around with me," the same knife Sim was sheathing again after Amelio hoofed it off to him, "is made from changeling carapace. They're incredibly valuable because pumping them full of any kind of magic will enable them to transform into whatever you will. Almost anything."

Fear's eyebrows rose. "So you two are changelings?"

Sim grinned and leaned against Fear, staying close to him in order to keep him warm. "I'm half. Amelio is a quarter. My mother was a changeling. Her name is Emulae. Changelings need ponies to survive, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm under the impression Amelio's desire to be influential and a leader is the changeling side of her primarily, a desire to be a queen. And maybe something to do with her mother." Sim's body became rigid at that moment.

Fear took the hint. Amelio's mother was probably a point of contention, or maybe a sour thing. Perhaps their mother had died too? He wouldn't bring it up.

Sim visibly relaxed when the inevitable question wasn't asked. Perhaps Fear wasn't nearly as impulsive as he thought?

The colt was busy recalling stories of changelings. How dangerous purebred ones could be. How they transformed and became all sorts of horrible monsters at will. That it took powerful weapons to take down the strongest ones. But they could also easily be starved to extinction and almost had after the war. He also remembered myths that the same radiation from the end of the war caused them to mutate into terrible beasts. Fear looked toward his mother with lidded eyes and grumbled. "This explains a lot, Mom."

It certainly does, honey!

Sim could tell what was going through Fear's head. Of course, who wouldn't think of those stories? "They're not all dangerous. Some changelings, for whatever reason, will go so far as to reproduce with ponies, or if they can manage it, other species. Their fluctuating genetics allow genes to combine unlike most others. It's a matter of survival, and sometimes a matter of attraction. After all, a changeling pony hybrid has two, possibly three sources of nutrition. Still, most changelings prefer to lie low, because the Steel Rangers see them as a threat and unnatural."

Fear recalled stories his mother told him about the Steel Rangers. How they were hoarders of technology and had their own way of living. Created by Ministry Mare of Wartime Technology: Applejack, they usually believed they themselves were meant to survive. Also that there were detachments of them with differing beliefs. Most of the ponies below the elders, the leaders of the Steel Rangers, were essentially brainwashed and hardly ever thought for themselves. According to her at least, they had no individuality or freedom. If they did, then it was just to decide which detachment they wished to follow.

There was a deep desire within Fear to befriend one, or at least test himself against one. Irrational, and probably crazy, but still there.

Fear came to the obvious conclusion, remembering one of his primary questions. Something that had been bothering him for awhile. "Okay, so is that what those things you ate are? Are they made of love?"

Amelio was surprised by the question as she laid down on her belly in front of the two males, her eyes widening.

Sim snorted amusedly. "Indeed. They're heart cherries. I take some of the love I drain from a pony when I comfort them and use an old changeling technique to morph it into a physical substance. Then I put it into one of my canteens. Eventually I take it, water, and changeling resin to create them."

Fear was uncertain, fidgeting in place. "Is the feeding process painful? And changeling resin?"

Sim shook his head. "Not even slightly, Fear. In fact it can become addicting like a drug. And all changelings can produce a gooey resin from their teeth. Transformation magic mixes with a special substance and expels as a slime, eventually drying and hardening."

The colt cocked his head to the side in curiosity, his ears flopping. "It isn't? Well that's good. What's it like?"

Amelio spoke up first. "A... Lot of ponies become concerned that it will hurt. After all, it is such an intrusive process, why would it not?" Sim just nodded once.

"Indeed, it is actually very pleasant. My mother did it to me when I was young just so I would know what exactly it was I was doing to other ponies, and so I could more easily cater the process to each individual. She believed it was important."

Fear shrugged. "Well okay then, what's it like? I mean I don't really want it to happen to me right now, but maybe you can describe it?"

Sim considered it, and Amelio responded. "It is... Interesting. I will describe the process." She introduced. "It starts often with cuddling, or any remote physical contact. Sometimes it involves light nibbling, but the real bite is metaphysical."

Fear interrupted. "What's metaphysical mean? Actually wait I think that word was in my book once." He quickly corrected himself. "It's like, uhh..." Fear tried to think of the word for it. "It's like when something is beyond physical, or a sort of spiritual physical right? Sometimes emotional?"

Amelio nodded. "Yes. It is the metaphysical fangs that matter, not the physical ones. A changeling will puncture the consciousness of a pony. It starts with a..." She hesitated. "Sharp, anxious sensation. It surges through you, but is quickly replaced by an unending calm." Amelio's eyes darted from side to side during her explanation, as if searching the world for the words she needed.

Sim tried to explain it in better detail. "It's a little like... What's a good metaphor?" He tapped his chin with a hoof, looking up into the air. "Like the calm you get after eating a really good meal. You feel lethargic and incapable of much of anything. It's very blissful. Then a warmth takes root in the belly, expanding outward like a web, ensnaring your being and leaving you breathless, while a comforting cold spot forms at the base of your neck, around the spine. It's chilly and makes everything tingle. It's as if a spirit passed through you."

Fear nodded, understanding it so far. He could almost imagine it. "I might ask you all to try it on me sometime so I can experience it for myself."

Amelio smiled. "I would gladly show you, Fear. After the cold spot begins, goosebumps start flowing along the skin like waves of pleasure. That is when the feeding begins. Emotions, particularly love, are slurped out through the fangs. You can feel them leaving you so clearly it is rather... Passionate. And intimate. You hardly know it is happening. Just that you feel incredible. The remaining emotions slosh around inside of you and feel more apparent. As it continues there is a sense of rightness and fulfillment. It is like you are achieving something glorious, a feeling of purpose that nothing can really compare to."

Sim added. "It is like a venom. You believe you are serving the hive. Just subconsciously knowing you are giving to something greater than yourself. It leaves you groaning and feeling like jelly. I have only been to a spa once, in Friendship City. And I would compare much of it to that."

Fear was curious. "Is that why it's so dangerous? It sounds really amazing."

Amelio nodded. "Yes, Fear. While there is some danger in going too far, draining too much love or too many emotions from a subject, the primary concern is in a pony becoming addicted to the sensation."

Sim finished. "After the feeding process, a sense of anticipation and anxiety floods the subject as the fangs pull out. Then the emotions bubble up to the surface of their consciousness and congeal like a scab, leaving everlasting peace in its wake. Depending on how much you take out, the subject will start to feel... Distant. Disassociative. And light-headed." Sim's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he searched for the right words. "It is very pleasant, peaceful, and hazy however. No matter how much is taken out you feel tired and sluggish. You just want to rest because you can hardly think straight.

Fear wondered. "I've heard talk of headaches afterward. What's that about?"

Amelio grinned, batting a hoof. "That is purely a long-term effect to constant mental control. Once the subject finally comes out of their state of relaxation and suggestibility..." It was hard to remember all these words! "They will sometimes get a headache. That, too, is because it is like a drug. Like painkillers, the mind becomes unused to thinking for itself and it becomes difficult to function alone."

Fear kind of wanted to experience it for himself. It sounded fun. But all drugs were addictive. "You know, this reminds me. I often feel full and energized after sex. Do you think I might be a changeling?"

Amelio rolled her eyes. "I mean it is not insane but still unlikely... I think?"

Sim opened his saddlebags with magic and pulled out a heart cherry. "Here, try one. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to experience it."

Fear took the heart cherry as Sim continued talking.

"Also that explains your other question. The reason our body heat is so centralized and radiates out from us so well. Just gets trapped. Is due to basic application of changeling magic."

"What else can changeling magic do?" Fear proceeded to pop the grape-like orb into his mouth. The effect was immediate as he chomped down, causing the liquid to gush out of the fluid-dyed resin and into his mouth. Fear looked like he'd been zapped with electricity, his entire body going rigid, muscles locking up and eyes bulging out even as he laid there next to Sim. His eyes then rolled up into the back of his head as his mouth hyper salivated over the meal, his maw becoming slick. Fear shook his head a little, eyes crossing and lips puckering up a moment later as if he'd eaten something sour. Then, before he knew it, his mouth twisted up as his body melted, eyes lidding and legs going weak. Fear relaxed on his barrel as he experienced his first dose of pure, unadulterated love. The water just seemed to bring out the taste even more. It was more chocolatey than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. And so much more... Fresh. "Mmmmnfff..." The energizing effect was fast acting. He felt like he'd had a full meal in no time at all.

Sim and Amelio laughed pretty loudly at his dramatic and vocal reaction to what they'd become accustomed to.

"The first one is always a doozy," Amelio stated. Then sobered up. "Guess he is indeed a changeling. Who would have thought?"

Sim nodded. "It is. As for your question Fear, changeling magic can be used for all sorts of things. The imagination's the primary limit, but it's also determined by just how much changeling you have in you. It can be used as a weapon for those well-versed in transformation. You can increase the durability of your muscles, and even give yourself more. You can form carapace over your fur in certain places, the amount depending on how strong your changeling side is. Or for pure-bred changelings just toughening what is already there. It can be used for pleasure, such as forming cilia somewhere on or in your body, or even prickly barb-like studs. There's also auto-lubrication, and so many other uses."

Fear thought about it, clearly in awe as he wondered just what Sim was capable of.

Sim didn't stop there. "As you might expect, due to all this transformation capability, changelings are also heavily immune to diseases, infections, and viruses due to our high mutation rate and evolution. However, because of this they're also predisposed to dangerous cancers. We are far more susceptible to them than any pony. Radiation can be dangerous. It might have the unintended side effect of making some stronger, but that is so rare it's basically .1% of changelings. It's not worth even attempting. And even then it doesn't work all the time." He shook his head.

Fear nodded, understanding. "So if changelings are prone to mutations, is that what empathy is? Is it just a mutation?"

Amelio decided to take this question, tilting her head to the side. "Empaths are what they are due to the fact they have the same crystalline nerves that fill their horn also filling their entire brain. Webbing throughout it. Fused to the neural matter. It causes them to be sensitive to magic, and because it is attached to the parts of the brain that involve emotional processing, it allows for a sixth sense. And as I am sure you know, magic, destiny, souls. They are all carefully intertwined like a Gordian knot. You cannot pull one apart without potentially doing irreparable damage. That is why it souls and destiny are forbidden magics and only zebras are familiar with it."

That sounded a little scary to Fear. He swallowed hard.

Amelio lifted a hoof and raised it into the air. "Anypony can generate the mutation. I suppose it is not too surprising it occurred to both of us. There are other various evolutionary things changelings can experience. Benefits and detriments both. Empaths themselves come in all shapes and sizes from what I have been told. Any creature can develop it, though most exhibit it in different ways. We experience it like an antennae through our horns. Others might feel it as vibrations in their hooves, wind currents on their wings, or maybe see something when they look in another creature's eyes. It is all dependent on how the quirk manifests."

Fear was impressed by... All of this. How could he have ever forgotten a filly like Amelio in his dream vision? It made no sense. "How do you know all this?" He asked in an awe-filled tone.

Sim shrugged. "My mother connects to her old hive mind now and then, and she taught me so much. I asked her about the empathy long ago one of the times I visited her, then explained it in detail to Amelio. It is possible for hybrids to connect to the hive mind, but they cannot usually do it from far away, so..."

Fear latched onto one part of that. "Hivemind. Does your mother come from one hive or the hive?"

A smile spread across Sim's face. "There are multiple hives. Queens primarily, but sometimes kings. They are expressions of their hive. Emulae comes from Viola's hive. Their expertise is in infiltration and reproduction. Utilizing stealthbuck-levels of camouflage to the point of near invisibility, and secreted aphrodisiacs. Here."

Fear cocked his head to the side. 'Here' what? He got his answer without even asking the question a moment later when he caught something out of the corner of his eye, bolting his vision over to stare at it. It was... A changeling?

Covered in glorious black chitin, the changeling towered up to nearly Princess Celestia's full height when she was in her prime. She had brilliant amethyst eyes with watermelon pink polka dots sprinkled about like some kind of exotic flower. Crystalized sap of the same hue as those dots was strung along her long legs and drenched over her sharp, long horn, like an encasement of translucent armor flowing over pure ebony carapace. As black as a calla lily. With very few holes in her form to speak of unlike most changelings. There were overlapping plates along her abdomen and neck. Around that neck was a mane of pink fur, like a gorgeous fluffy moth, the same hair forming a tuft on her head and flowing from the dock of her tail, looking like a rod of fuzz. The shell on her back was a brilliant, gleaming violet with a glossy surface. Her wings a sparkling, glimmering fucsia. Insectoid in appearance. Protruding from her skull were a pair of jagged ears that looked more like a crown of seashells than aural sensors. The figure in front of him said something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. All he knew was her that her voice was potent and viscous. And the power he could feel her exuding produced a strange clarity like putting on glasses, it stuck fast and didn't let go. Her presence was like nectar that seeped into everything around it. Still, it was calm and had a hint of sedation. Fear wasn't sure he could continue remaining in such a presence. But just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. Vanished from his sight.

"How did you do that?" Fear asked curiously, his eyes wide in a combination of fear and excitement. "I saw her like she was actually there!"

Sim considered telling Amelio to try her thaumic connection with Fear but decided against it. Then shrugged. "It's simple illusion magic. It goes hoof in hoof with transformations. Amelio used a combination of the two in order to conceal herself and her weapon from the slavers and slaves. Once she gets good enough she'll be able to also disguise the heat she gives off when it comes to organic infrared vision. Robots can't be fooled by those illusions however, only transformations."

Fear thought about it, impressed at how far Amelio had come. Whereas Fear had learned to be a sniper, sort of, Amelio had clearly learned how to be a stealthy killer. "What are the other hives?"

Amelio just kept quiet as Sim spoke. "There are big ones and small ones. The other one I'm personally familiar with is Solanum's hive. His excels in subjugation and combat. They're able to stretch their bodies in any way as if they're rubber without the use of transformation, and are often capable of injecting paralyzing venom through their fangs. Some can even secrete a numbing poison from their hooves. There... Are rumors that some have discovered how to harness, and are aided by the mutative effects of radiation rather than being harmed by it. But I don't know the full legitimacy of that rumor. Still, if you ever come across one you should never engage."

Fear caught something out of the fringes of his vision once more. Another majestic and regal changeling covered in chitin of the purest black. It looked a little like latex in how it shimmered in the light. The form reaching taller than Viola had. His eyes were a piercing, sickly golden hue. His ears were a pure eggshell white, as were his wings. Overall he wasn't nearly as entrancing in appearance as Viola, and he had many holes in his legs and lancing, curved horn. However, his voice was another matter entirely. It was toxic when it touched the ears. Seeping in like liquid poison and getting into the cracks of the head. It was multi-tonal and impossible to resist. Impossible to rebel against. It took all of Fear's will just to not fall into place from the sheer power in it. And his presence was just as commanding. Like a thick miasma that brought Fear nearly to his knees in worship. He couldn't understand why he was so easily swayed by such a... Monstrous creature. He was clearly bad news. And just like that the vision wasn't there anymore.

Still. Instead of being scared, Fear was curious if he could befriend a ling from the Solanum hive. Or have a friendly spar. See which was better, their physical attributes and transformative powers or his... Well, he only had a Garand, so certainly not his guns. Too bad.

Sim spoke up again. "Speaking of changeling attributes, you may also be intersex like I am. In that you can lay eggs as well as fertilize somepony."

Another illusion overcame Fear. In front of him were a trio of eggs. They looked like peeled, lime-green oranges with translucent surfaces. A foggy, swirling interior. Thin, bulging dark-green blood vessels. And a dark green yolk deep inside that was faintly throbbing. They sat in a pool of neon green, pasty, gooey, slick, and oily fluid that Fear recognized as being nutritional in nature. The illusion was a little uncomfortable and squicked him out slightly, causing him to close his eyes and cover them with his hooves.

Amelio was also flush from the sight, not feeling comfortable either.

Sim just laughed. "You know kid, given you love to tease my daughter so much you sure can't take any teasing yourself."

Fear just huffed, glaring off to the side.

"Also, changelings don't usually need to worry about STDs, so I'm sure you're fine on that front."

The colt hadn't thought of that at all. That was interesting. And kind of a relief. "So how do I go about laying these eggs? And just find out if I can, in general?" It was good to remain informed!

Sim grinned. "Thattaboy. You're more mature than you let on. All you need to do is put pressure on the perineum-"

Fear cut off Sim. "What's the perineum?"

Sim shook his head. "Uh, right. It's the taint. The part just behind your testicles."

Fear was still a little uncomfortable about this whole conversation, but understood it was better to understand his body than to claim ignorance when he could be knowledgeable.

"Essentially all you do is put pressure there and it forces latent transformation magic to switch around the tubes, allowing you to deposit eggs from your pouch, and also morphs the penis. It also causes a numbing agent to be released that painlessly relaxes cervixes. Of course, genetic material must still be supplied for fertilization."

Fear nodded along, taking it in stride. Amelio on the other hand clearly was not enjoying this conversation very much. Though she'd had it maybe a year or two prior. Fear though decided he'd try it another time. When he was alone. "Hey Mom why'd you never tell me any of this?"

Because you're too impulsive, my little Nightlight.

There was also the fact that she never told him anything new, he realized.

Sim piped up. "She probably didn't want to make you worry. I'm sure she couldn't tell you how to manipulate that part of you anyway, so it makes sense."

Fear affirmed that with a nod. "I suppose... It's not like I ever knew my father so it makes sense. I'm sure he just ran off on her after having me. That seems like a very wasteland thing to happen." Though he did recall his father was technically a hero in the eyes of some ponies, as was his mother, that didn't mean he was a good father. "I don't particularly hate him for it though. I mean it's not like we couldn't get along without him and, who knows? Even if he was there doesn't mean Mom would have survived. He could have died sooner. Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you're invincible." He looked to his mother, a small fit of disassociation creeping on him, making him feel like his awareness was rising off his body and he was looking at himself in the third person.

Sim just stared at Fear longingly.

Amelio found the words to be oddly wise and realistic. Fear was clearly a humbled pony, and not very judgmental. She thought about how her father was a hero, and how he was eventually going to die too from either another pony or natural causes. And due to his disease Amelio would likely forget his existence one day. Life was miserable.

Fear broke the mood by asking the other question on his mind. "What were your parents like Sim? Why'd they get together? Was your father scared of changelings?"

Sim smiled broadly. "A lot of ponies are scared of changelings, but not quite like back when there was propaganda about us. There's still a lot of fear because of a changeling's appearance, and the fact there is little to no knowledge about love, other emotions, and how a changeling interacts with them. But my father was a very brave pony and loved all creatures equally. Even Hellhounds."

Fear recalled Hellhounds. They were those gruesome, brutal mutations of a regular diamond dog. Dangerous as all get out. Fear wondered if they were loyal friends if you managed to get close to them. Even he didn't want to try his hoof at fighting one though. They were literal beasts in combat, from what his mother told him, and not to be trifled with. Fast as a speeding train, and as powerful as one too. And those deadly claws... Fear shuddered.

"If my father, Pumpkin Pep, ever found one that enjoyed his food he'd offer a friendship with them. Emulae loved what he had to offer the wasteland, and loved him for his spirit. He had the qualities of pony kind that she couldn't get enough of."

Fear 'huh'ed. "I hope I get to meet them someday."

Sim shrugged again, rolling his shoulders. "I'm sure someday you might be able to."

Amelio felt a little uncomfortable. "Hey Fear? Can you read us more of that book?" She kind of wanted to escape into another world.

Fear grinned. "I thought you'd never ask! Sure!" And with that he began pulling out his novel, Tormented. All while they stood up to get going, with Amelio hanging out next to Fear's side and helping keep him warm with her body heat.

Continuing where he left off, Reiki and Sunrise had been getting to know each other for quite awhile, going on dates and really hitting it off. They were there for each other when they needed one another, and were growing closer by the day. Eventually they decided they ought to get married, after all no better time than when things were at their saddest and most stressful to do something happy and memorable. There'd also been stories lately that were being kept lowkey about ponies being gripped with War-Time Stress Disorder, an ailment similar to PTSD but not treated nearly as well. The Ministry of Morale was picking up those thought to be a problem in order to 're-educate' them into being joyful. It was a little disconcerting, but it was better that than leaving them to suffer right?

Unfortunately Sunrise was called to the front lines soon after. Things were going well for awhile, as they sent letters back and forth, counting down the days to the end of his tour of duty so they could have their ceremony. But one day the letters just stopped coming. And soon after a pony came to Reiki's home with the terrible news. Distant Sunrise had been killed in combat. Reiki was beside herself with sorrow, feeling like she'd lost a piece of her soul. She was weak and couldn't even leave the house. Caramel Frame came to her house now and then to help get her on her hooves so she wouldn't be taken away, but it was difficult. Especially since Frame was dealing with some misery of her own, having lost her brother some time before in a freak accident. They tried to be there for each other but eventually it wasn't enough and Reiki was taken away, never to be seen again.

Or at least that's what Frame thought. Frame missed Reiki too dearly. Her work was suffering too. And as Reiki started to make herself a home in the brainwashing institute, going along with whatever parties and plans the Ministry of Morale had for her, trying to keep her in high spirits, she found herself slowly sleeping more and more. It seemed a lot of the ponies there were beginning to do that. And every one of them had a common thread. They were seeing their loved ones a final time in their dreams. There were so many patients there, from those who were the sole survivor of an airship accident to those who'd gone crazy from stress and did something they regretted. And eventually Reiki had that same dream. A dream of a manor that Distant Sunrise led her into. She began to sleep more and more, just for a chance to catch up with him in that mansion so that she could speak with him one more time. And during that time Caramel Frame was brought to the same facility. They were together again, and quickly falling under the sway of this strange curse.

Fear decided to take a break there for the day.

Amelio was curious. "I wonder if you can actually meet dead loved ones in your dreams. I wish there was a way to learn how to dreamwalk."

The colt grinned and flank bumped her, barely even budging the filly. "I'm sure if anypony can figure it out, it's you."

Amelio blushed a little. "Thank you, Fear."

Fear continued, waggling his eyebrows. "I mean I'd love to have you rooting around in my dreams doing weird things." He giggled a little.

Amelio huffed hard, snorting a little and shoving Fear over onto his side, forcing him to crash into the snow. Fear just laughed.

"Of course I'd also love to be able to see others, especially you, one more time." He gave her a little wink.

Amelio just looked up, snootily. "Well, maybe I would consider visiting you if you stopped flirting with me for one single second." Both of them could tell Amelio loved it though. "But yes, I hope you would visit me too." She turned to her father. "That goes doubly for you, Dad!"

Sim laughed and twisted his head around to stick his tongue out at the two of them. "Perhaps. Who knows?"

DJ P0N3's voice echoed out of Fear's radio. "Remember, children! Be careful where you step in life. The wasteland is a dangerous place and learning can create trouble. Information is more valuable than caps, and far more perilous. Knowing the wrong things can make you enemies. But in the end, they can also bring together allies. Be careful who you trust."


	9. Healing Home

Healing Home

watch?v=fYyYE0B6Hvo

Life seemed a little more definite for Fear as of late. Understanding more about who he was made pieces fall into place, giving him understanding he'd never had before. Yet there were still missing parts of the puzzle. He'd talked it over with Amelio and found out she'd never experienced sensory overload when she was young due to her empathy. Why had he been different? Why did he search for something he could not find? What was he looking for? Something told him that the answer to these questions were the same, and when he found out he'd never be the same again. Sim had given no more than a noncommittal grunt, and Amelio had cited brain abnormalities as a possible cause.

Fear had noticed over time that Sim was often ambiguous with his answers. And pushing for answers rarely got him anywhere. Sim was tight-lipped and Amelio had been a good little daddy's filly throughout. Even if she knew the answers to certain questions she would not betray her father. While Sim never told a lie, he was never bluntly honest either. Something Fear realized hurt the stallion.

Things were still snowy, with lots of crunchy alabaster icing coating the ground. However it was all far more clear and crisp, completely lucid. The group could see for at least a mile. As if they were looking through rinsed lenses. It felt as if they could shatter the monochrome picturesque scene with a simple buck of their hooves, with how sterile and chilled it all was. Jazz music filtered through the air, creating wibbly wobbly vibrations and keeping them all company during their trek into the Stalliongrad city limits, passing through a solemn, traditional residential zone that was near the outskirts. Fear's and Amelio's sixth sense on alert. So far things had been silent and empty. As usual, Sim seemed to know where he was going. The stallion had said it was because he'd seen a map of various stables multiple times on a pipbuck, Stable 47 being among them. Fear couldn't believe his luck honestly – it seemed too good to be a true, but Sim was obviously sincere. No hint of deceit in his explanation.

Truth be told, Fear knew essentially what a pipbuck was, and they were going to a place that had a lot of them. Before now he'd never seen one, not even on his mother. His mother had told him they were given to everypony, or nearly everypony within a stable. They had a lot of memory storage, and were basically terminals for the foreleg that allowed ponies to do many things. Like use the Eyes Forward Sparkle spell, something that his empathy was similar to in that it allowed a user to differentiate between hostiles and friendlies. There was also the Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell, which his mother's talent was very much like. In that his mother could speed up her perception of time in order to have longer to think or analyze a situation. The primary difference was SATS allowed for instant targeting with a firearm, and oftentimes even a melee weapon. The comparison caused him to miss his mother ever more. No matter how much she seemed to be there, she clearly did not have the same capabilities she used to. She could no longer brainstorm and help him through things. Fear whipped his head from side to side rather vehemently, trying to shake out the thoughts and pull himself from this particular swamp he'd sunken into many times before. To help with that, he tried to think of other questions he could ask about changelings, a subject he still didn't know enough about in his opinion.

"So how exactly is your memory so good, Sim?" Fear's questioning nature seemed to never end. He was always diving into the smallest niches for information to the point it'd make other ponies frustrated, Sim clearly found it very entertaining. As demonstrated by that disarming smile he always wore. He seemed to especially enjoy the way Fear always managed to find a way to steer the conversation back to one of his previous questions.

"Well..." Sim's eyes rolled this way and that, collecting the right words. "I have a few specific memories stored on a sort of... Alternate space. Kind of like on the air? It's a modification of what makes up a changeling hivemind. A spell taught to me by my mother. It exists around me, constantly fueling back into me and anypony attached to me as long as I have the magic to upkeep it. It takes the form of an illusion or a daydream when I access it. Amelio can also connect with it sometimes. I might allow you to as well someday."

Fear was in wonder at the idea changelings had some way to hold memories safely with magic, cocking his head to the side and looking at the strange, dazzling stallion. "I assume it takes more magic the more you're storing."

Sim grinned, his eyes looking off to the side as if to see behind him. Impressed with how quick Fear was at figuring things out. He knew the colt would be a danger to anypony trying to hide a secret given enough experience interrogating others. "Yes, and I often switch things around to make it easier to hold. Someday it'll all be given to Ame when it's my time to leave this world. If you run out of magic or energy, or have others constantly accessing information and putting it back over and over again, the memory starts to deteriorate. Which is why some need to be refreshed, and it's better to only use it sparingly."

Fear shuddered a bit at the morbid revelation. Losing memories was not something he was comfortable with, nor was he comfortable with Sim eventually dying and leaving Amelio and him on their own. They'd hardly been together and he already felt this way. "Alright then. Moving on. Meels, you, and I all like art. We've talked about some of the playbooks and novels you have at your parents' home in Neighvada."

Amelio nearly swooned at the mention of those books. "The story about the reindeer of Hearth's Warming past, present, and future are my favorite!"

Fear just shook his head, smiling bemusedly toward the filly. "Exactly. Are all changelings like that? Do they all enjoy art, Sim?"

The stallion fell deep in thought for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was going to explain. Becoming inundated with explanations that overlapped each other. "Changeling aesthetic is a..." Fear kind of knew what that word meant. "Strange thing." Sim was silent for a moment longer, trying to recollect. "I see the beauty in everything, including changeling lifestyle. I see magic in what is usually practicality. There isn't much actual art in changeling society, but there are good feelings. All lings have a purpose and a place, even drones. They all contribute something. They sometimes tell stories." His thought process changed tracks. "Emulae loved pony art and..." Sim was clearly trying to get his words in order, experiencing something rather heavy. "Some changelings have taken the practice of doing the same kind of art as ponies, tried to keep traditions alive. Sort of? But with their own species. Using their own way." He paused. "Something I realized long ago, and that you should too, is that there can be art in every little thing. Even in order, even in practicality, there is something to be admired that can stimulate the mind.

Fear noted that Sim was on the verge of rambling, but found the lesson interesting. The stallion wasn't quite like his mother when it came to teaching.

"Whether it be the beauty of chittering conversations, the dance of a fight, the muted colors used in hive construction – which are mostly greens and blacks, with some purples, yellows, and whites depending on the hive – you can find art everywhere. It's like finding a silver lining. Though things every changeling loves to do are relax, enjoy a good meal, and converse with each other. They love to learn and evolve, and often they'll relax in slime pools."

Fear was curious, it wasn't quite the answer he was looking for, but what he focused on was the last part. "Okay, what's a slime pool like?" It didn't sound gross to him. Something about it was comforting.

Sim nodded his head a little, rubbing a hoof along his chin. "They're essentially recesses in the ground full of a strange slime. I've only experienced one once when my mother took me on a trip. They feel cozy to rest in, for a changeling it's like being back in an egg. For a hybrid it's like being back in the womb or egg, whichever you developed in. The calming, hypnotic glow to it all leaves you in a trance and regresses you back to better days, even if you've never experienced those better days. There are restorative properties to it for fur coats and chitin, and gives a gentle glisten. It flows into every crack and leaves you feel like you're being molested, but not uncomfortably. It's more like it knows exactly where to touch you to relieve all your stressors, but it's not alive." Sim shrugged, shaking his head. "It's a little like an alien mud bath, but far more sticky. It just melts right off when you get out though. Prolonged exposure to the substance allows a changeling to become more flexible in how much love they can store too." Sim rested his head against a hoof and sighed. "I haven't been to one in ages. I'd like to go again. They're usually found underground where moisture has built up and changelings have lived."

Fear lingered on that description, trying to imagine it. Deciding to dwell on that rather than his previous thoughts. He wondered if he'd ever get a chance to have such a magical experience. "

watch?v=vtJdHfc11nE

It had been a rather long trot but the group eventually made it to... Where was this? Fear looked up at the sign on the multi-story building they were in front of as his two partners entered without much fanfare. Fear cocked his head to the side, trying to read the dirty, gritty thing. Par's'l I'd's'ries. Fear wondered what it could have once said. As it was it made no sense to him. But Sim seemed to know. He clearly recognized the letters... Somehow. The stallion was certainly strange. But he quickly followed in after them.

The deserted lobby was grand and a little extravagant, with many planters, hanging from the ceiling, between rings of couches, and rimming stairwells leading upward. Except every planter had nothing but dry, brittle plants remaining if anything at all. The dirt was gray and dead. The lighting in the messy place was non-existent, and supplies scattered all over the ground and stuffed and strewn haphazardly in desks, cubbies, and across the ground. The only light came from the exterior. Fear looked around the intricate waiting room, seeing doors on the upper levels, and hallways on the first floor. The stairwells had glass and steel wire railings, some kind of art nouveau thing. What used to pass for lighting in the place had come from paper shade orb lamps.

Fear noticed he'd been left behind a moment later and quickly reached out with his sixth sense to find the others again, racing toward one of the hallways and through a door. It was some kind of reception area with a desk, some more desiccated planters, some rickety old chairs. Sim was currently tapping slowly over a keypad lock, entering a series of numbers that he seem to have memorized. Yet it was clear Sim wasn't as good with terminals as Storm had been. Just by watching him. Amelio was looking over his shoulder.

"What is in there, Dad?"

Sim grinned. "A surprise. I told you I've seen maps before. And stable locations are often the same. With reception areas like these that are out of the way. This one just happens to be in a pharmaceutical company."

Fear watched as the keypad beeped and two cylindrical steel rods that were holding the door in place shunked out of their sockets with a loud mechanical noise. Allowing them entry.

Sim opened up the door and gestured into the black abyss that led downward. "You two want to go first or would you prefer me to?"

"Is it safe?" Amelio asked.

Sim shrugged. "I mean, you tell me. You two are the empaths."

Fear laughed. "There could be robots."

Sim pointed a hoof at Fear. "Right you are Fear." He paused. "But if you two don't want to see it before me that's fine." Sim's horn took on a white glaze like a heated up piece of metal, before that molten energy slithered up his horn and formed an orb of light that illuminated the area. "Follow me you two."

Fear and Amelio obliged, with Fear closing the door behind them after Sim requested it. "So what's down here, Sim?"

Sim just smiled. "Stable 47, Fear. Your home."

Fear wasn't sure he believed Sim. No, he believed that it was Stable 47 (though he didn't know what to expect) but he didn't believe it was his home. "What was the code for that door anyway? And how'd you know it?"

Sim wasn't surprised. The question was bound to come up. Fortunately he'd been prepared. "129472. I learned it from the hacker pony that showed me the map of the stables. She'd been to a lot of places, and had gathered a lot of information." Sim hoped Fear wouldn't ask for a name. He couldn't lie about the name. Fear would know something was up. The mare who'd given him the locations had also gotten them from other terminals, so that part wasn't a huge deal.

Fear didn't ask. Whether because he knew better or because he wasn't interested was uncertain. Sim would probably offer that information anyway if he was going to.

As they got to the bottom of the next set of stairs they were in a large, open, dusty room with four columns holding up the ceiling. Motes of grime littered the air, floating about after having been stirred after who knew how long. Amelio was the first pony to gasp when she noticed the amount of equine skeletons littering the ground around... Fear gasped second at seeing the great big steel door that was more a giant gear than an entrance to a facility. It was gray and maybe a little rusty with 47 painted on it in big, blocky, yellow letters. The paint was chipping away so it appeared faded. Fear moved up to it, pressing a forehoof against the solid, dense metal. It felt smooth, and like it could withstand numerous explosions.

"How do we get in?" Was Fear's first question, while Amelio tried desperately to avoid stepping on or near any skeletons, walking daintily with a disgusted expression on her face, staring at the corpses with a shudder rocking through her body. Skulls, ribs, spines with tail docks, tibia, and so many other various pieces were sprinkled around, some connected to the whole and others... Not.

Sim gazed around as his spell lit up the room for the most part, casting shadows of the three of them and the columns. Empty of everything except for death. "Well provided the cameras are still functioning, they'll see us eventually." It was at that point Fear noticed a speaker connected to the wall next to the door. He started looking around at the ceiling in the corners for a camera.

The first thing that happened was a spotlight flicking on and beaming down at the front of the door. A spotlight that flickered a few times and looked as if the glass had been partially damaged. They could feel the heat radiating off the old thing. Fear lifted his foreleg to shield his eyes, while Sim and Amelio just contracted their pupils and looked somewhere that wasn't directly at the light. Soon enough there was a loud crackle and a fizz. A ringing sounded out from the speaker next before everything cut off and a voice erupted. The only other sound being Fear's radio.

Her voice was beautiful, eloquent, strong, and powerful. The voice of a singer and a leader. It was rather aged but still full of determination. A commanding tone laced into the words. There was a tinniness to it from the speaker. "You do not look like Steel Rangers. Who are you?" The words had a hint of threat to it that could not be denied. As if they were one step away from being shredded into strips.

Fear hesitated. Amelio and Sim kept silent. Fear stiffened and held himself tall a moment later, narrowing his eyes, still not finding the camera. "I am Fearei Shatter. This is Simulacrum," he gestured to the stallion, "and Ameliorate Reverie," then motioning to his closest friend. "We are..." He looked to the others again. "Guests I think?" Fear looked back at the door, then spotted the camera out of the corner of his eye and looked to that, stepping over to it. "My mother told me she came from this stable."

The camera focused a little as the mare remained silent for a moment. "What was her name, why are you carrying my daughter on your back, and what proof do you have?" There was an accusatory tone. After all, who would not be wary of seeing their daughter on a small pony's back?

Fear steeled himself a little, gritting his teeth and holding himself confidently, a confidence he didn't entirely feel. He pulled the pendant off from around his neck with telekinesis and held it up to the camera. "She was your daughter?" There was some awe in his words. Just some. He shook his head a little. "Her name was Brainstorm. I couldn't bear to live without her so... I stuffed her. And she always carried this pendant with her."

Silence reigned once more. It was a little while later that the voice picked up again. "How can we trust what you say and that that is the right pendant?"

Fear stumbled a little, running a hoof through his mane. Swinging his head from side to side. How could he prove any of this? "I uhh... I don't know. I mean is there really a way you can trust either of us three?" He paused. "I can at least tell you what I've seen in it though. I've seen miraculous things. It's saved my life a few times by showing me visions of possible futures. Where to go sometimes. And it's shown me things I should avoid. It's really weird because it seems to have a mind of its own. It only shows me things it..." There was uncertainty. "Thinks I need to know?"

Amelio looked at Fear in earnest curiosity, her ears flicking. Sim was just silent, as if not surprised by any of this. Though like always, it didn't show. He'd been hiding things from Fear since the start.

Fear continued. "I've seen this thing called an exoverse before," he said, trailing off. "Where many timelines exist. It's maddening. And it's tempted me a few times to go scrying through it in more detail, to look at those special timelines. But... I don't want to end up like my mother. I just want to... I just want to change things?"

The mare finally spoke up. "It is called the Seer's Eye. Welcome to Stable 47, Son of Breinstorm. We are trusting in your nature as a pony." The way the voice enunciated the name made it clear that Fear's spelling and pronunciation was wrong. There was a subtle nuance to his mother's name that was hard to speak, but it seemed possible to do.

Fear, Amelio, and Sim looked at each other in wonder, Sim less so, before a moment later the sound of grinding metal echoed in the room. The vault door beginning to roll away, sliding over its tracks in order to reveal the interior of the shelter.

There was a dimly lit foyer on the other side. Full of pipes running along the walls, gun metal gray colors. Rather bland and drab. The entrance had a catwalk-like, cheese-like grating rimming it with a few steps leading down onto bumpy metal plated flooring. The foyer led to a corridor that split off into three different paths. The middle leading to an elevator that went further down.

"Stay at the entrance. I will be there to see you soon and guide you around." Then the speaker cut off with a crackle.

Sim was the first to make his way in, marveling at everything with a straight face. Taking in the sheer technological wonder. Amelio followed in on his heels, their hooves clanking on the metal. Fear went in next while thinking about what his mother had told him about stables. That they were created by a corporation called Stable-Tec, founded by Applebloom, the president, with the vice presidents Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. That every stable was created to protect groups of ponies from the inevitable destruction of Equestria. Some even had zebras in them? He couldn't remember for sure. And that nearly every stable had been devised not only to preserve life, but also with some kind of experiment in mind in order to find out what went wrong in the past and fix the mistakes in the present. For the future.

Waiting felt like an eternity as they sat around, all three of them not wanting to go against orders, especially with the ceiling turrets trained on them, and even more because Amelio and Fear were afraid they'd get lost if they tried to explore without a pony to guide them. Sim spoke up after a while. "Never thought I'd be here..." There was a sense of longing to his voice, before he swung his head from side ot side. Modifying his statement. "In a stable." Amelio made her way over to her father and nuzzled into his side.

watch?v=4M2rDHGE1cs

The mare came in some time later. "Hello you three. My name is Freiya Song." She was absolutely beautiful. Especially her voice, which they could now hear in its full glory. The siren-like nature of it. It was calm, melodic, dutiful, and brimming with purpose. Yet there was an inherent compassion that spoke of a mare that, while willing to do horrible things for the sake of her ponies, she was also a mare that would gladly take time out of her schedule to visit a pony at the clinic to sing them a song with her darling voice.

The others were somewhat in awe of the sight. Admiring Freiya's long, curly locks of peppermint crimson and white mane, thick and swirly tail of the same colors. Her excellently groomed and trimmed charcoal gray coat of fur. Her kind, dynamic, and energetic emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle just right. The white freckles on her cheeks combined with her agely wrinkles along her forehead, cheeks, eyes, and body. Her long, conical horn as sharp as a pin with a groove flowing over it in the shape of an eddy. A large, indigo ribbon tied into her mane, and the sweet, fandango pink treble clef with a heart in the middle for the swirl on her flanks as a cutie mark. Further, she looked even more professional given the clothing she was wearing. The pale blue stable barding meant specifically for utility, with pockets on the shoulders and a zipper going down the middle, with a faded yellow gilding and blocky 47 printed on both the popped collar and back. Then there was the pipbuck on her right foreleg – a technological armlet; a dark gray bracelet with buttons, wires, and a dark-green screen with all sorts of information calibrated into it, from text storage, inventory management, and maps all the way to radio reception, combat assistance, and vitals. It had ports, a recess for holotapes, as well as an extendable cable built in that allowed her to jack into terminals. While large and in charge, it wasn't as bulky as one would expect, nor as weighty.

Freiya gently tilted her head to the side, eyes lidding as she stared at Fear. "So... This is my daughter's progeny." The mare closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. A smile dared to form on her face, warmth flowing into her eyes. "My sweet, deafening little storm cloud had quite the son."

Fear was reluctant, raising a foreleg and bending it at the knee, unsure of what to make of all this. The uncertainty etched into his face.

"It seems your mother followed her father's naming conventions when she had you. That is sweet."

Confusion flowed onto Fear's face, twisting his muzzle up. "What?"

Freiya was considerate for a moment. "My late husband, Silver Speech, was a lover of puns and portmanteaus." Given the look on Fear's face, Freiya elaborated. "Those things when words can be used in more than one way, or when words are combined to form one." She dipped her head. "Breinstorm." There was that pronunciation again. "R-e-i was his idea. And it seems our daughter put 'rei' in your name as well."

Amelio looked as if she'd been struck. Fear didn't notice it, but Sim did. He could almost read her mind. He knew what was going through her head. Amelioreit. After all, he had told her of that once. The filly looked to her father, and her father just shook his head as if to say 'not now.' Amelio was uncertain, but obeyed.

Freiya continued. "Come here, Fearei. Give your grandmother a hug. Growing up in the wasteland is no easy task, I am sure."

Fear hesitated, but slowly moved up to her, wrapping his forelegs around her neck and squeezing tight.

"That Garand is a weapon she took from here, by the way. I am glad you have taken care of all her belongings."

Fear started to tear up, his eyes becoming glassy.

"You are home now, Fearei."

Fear squeezed his eyes shut as salty water began to drain down his cheeks. His face twisting up in pain.

The hug lasted a long time, Amelio confused all the while. But eventually, like all things, it came to an end as Fear sniffled and hiccuped before pulling away.

"I do not know if it appeals to you," Freiya began, "after all, I hardly know you. But would you like to be our next overstallion? You have brought such a valuable item to us. Valuable to our survival. It is only right we offer you the opportunity to learn and grow as your mother did, so that you may be able to take the place she once held."

Amelio's confusion was replaced by unending envy. She glared daggers at her friend for a moment. It was terrible he was being offered such a position so easily! Without even proving himself first.

Fear... Didn't know what to make of this offer. He took a step back, closing his eyes and holding his head in a hoof. The fact of the matter was... _I don't deserve it. I killed that colt. His father. I left a mother without. It's been haunting me for a long time. I don't know how long. Ever since I parted ways with Crate and Angel I guess? Ever since I fought Chrono Corona._ He looked up at Freiya. _I realized I didn't deserve to go back. I became what hurt me. And I don't deserve this now. I'm probably too stupid to be in that position anyway. Even with all the teaching and books in the stable that my mother could appreciate while she lived here. I'm nothing like her. She was more incredible than I'll ever be._ Fear shook his head. "No. I don't think so. But Amelio might be." He gestured over to the filly, surprised he hadn't heard a plea from his mother. Perhaps he had this decision all under control. Sort of.

Amelio's look of envy switched immediately to one of gratitude. Her cheeks rising up over her eyes from the smile she gained.

Freiya was startled, but content. "Is that something you would like Ameliorate?" The filly was clearly proud that the mare had remembered her name so easily.

Amelio acknowledged Fear. "What would you do if I became overmare?"

Fear thought about it, shrugging. "I don't know. I don't think I can stay cooped up in a stable. I'd probably just leave again eventually."

Freiya saw the conflict in Fear's eyes. "You could always be one of our scavengers, Fearei."

Unsuredness penetrated Fear. He remembered his changeling heritage. His guilt. _No, I don't deserve to live in a place like a stable peacefully._ "Thank you, but no."

Amelio nodded. "Then as loathe as I am to admit it, I do not accept it either. I wish to stick with Fear. I care about him immensely." If anything she was probably a little obsessed. She admired him from what felt like afar.

And that was something Fear was very aware of. _I really don't deserve her loyalty. I don't deserve any of this._

 _You do deserve it my little Nightlight. You need to move on._

Fear focused on that. _I'll make my own decisions, Mom._ The tone was a little rebellious.

Freiya gave a nod too. "That is fine. I will at least try to prepare a gift for you and your friends before you leave, as thanks for letting me see my grandson and bringing my pendant back." She paused, uncertain. "You are bringing the pendant back right?"

Fear shrugged. "I mean... I don't want to grow addicted to it. What would you use it for anyway?"

Freiya smiled wearily. "The Seer's Eye can be used for many things. It can be used to gather information that is no longer available in books. With it at our disposal the only thing limiting us is materials. We will also be able to be aware of potential threats before they come. An experienced scryer can easily determine what is and isn't. It can also inform us of the best thing for us to invest in with enough time and effort spent gazing into its depths." She reached out to Fear. "Do you understand the full nature of the Seer's Eye, Fear?"

Amelio was at a loss for words, just staring at the ground. Everything was a little much. Sim's lips were just pursed.

Fear shook his head. "No, I don't think I do. What is it, exactly? I didn't know it even had a name."

Freiya rotated her eyes in a wide arch bemusedly before chortling at the fact her daughter had never explained it. "It was a long-term joint experiment between the Ministry of War-Time Technology and the Ministry of Arcane Science. It was an experiment to discover what made the Crystal Heart from days long past tick, and how to replicate its ability to see various destinies, and improve upon it. The original Seer's Eye is lost to time, this is just a recreation. One of our distant ancestors, Rei Fate, was the original wielder. She was a fortune teller. Her talent was giving light to others. And Equestria needed to understand that talent."

Fear thought back to Chrono Corona. _The odds are unlikely, but I suppose that with the limitless timelines out there, it was inevitable that one would be this one._ "Why can destiny be changed? Isn't it a fixed source of power?"

Freiya grinned, showing the life still left in her. "Destiny is transient and malleable by its very nature. There are very few certainties, and what certainties there are, aren't as certain as you'd expect. There are so many opportunities and possibilities. So many ways cutie marks for instance, can manifest. So many ways an individual can go about their life. They can give up their destiny and even foster a new one so long as the power is there. So long as it is, it can grow. But when it is cut off, there is no going back."

Fear was baffled, and it showed on his face. "Isn't that all forbidden magic though, like soul stuff?"

Freiya chuckled. "It is indeed, but there were so many experiments back then, and the Crystal Heart was a natural occurrence. Most fields of study were forbidden, and those that weren't were under heavy lock and key. But that's enough about this." She shook her head. "I only have one more question before we get the lot of you sorted out. Is there any possible way you'd be willing to let my daughter stay here?"

Fear snorted, rolling his eyes. He had little control over himself in that moment as he sarcastically remarked: Not unless you have something of equal value to exchange.

Freiya's eyes squinted knowingly. "We... Might have something like that for you to appreciate. If we could make a doll of your mother, my daughter, would you be willing to let us have her body back?"

Fear legitimately considered it. Genuinely. He couldn't really decide, looking this way and that as if he could find answers in the corners of the properly lit room. "I mean... Maybe." Fear's voice was as quiet as a whisper. _How can I say no to THAT?_ Fear recalled Angel's words that his mother would always be with him. They wriggled into his skull and made a home so long ago, and they were constantly coming back.

Amelio finally piped up. "It is alright if you are not willing to let go yet, Fear. Someday you will be ready, but you do not have to rush it."

Fear held his head in a hoof. _What would Mom want?_ "Why did Mom leave the stable anyway?"

Freiya pressed a hoof into her forehead, sighing. "She was always such a freedom lover. Could never sit still. She was all over the place, getting into every nook and cranny, learning every little thing she could. Becoming skilled at hacking into things and looking at restricted files. She even managed to find some we never even knew about with her developing skills. She wanted to be a teacher, to pass on everything she learned. To write non-fiction. She wanted to aid the wasteland itself. We could not stop her. She was set to be the next overmare, but soon after the ceremony she just... Took off with the Seer's Eye and her specialized pipbuck. She couldn't stand to be held down."

Fear couldn't help but giggle a little. "Yeah, that's Mom. I'm not surprised it took her so long though. She always had difficulty following through with risky moves. She reprimanded me for being reckless a few times."

Freiya chuckled. "Yes, that is my deafening little thunder cloud. Always so full of energy, but always so anxious. Never certain."

Fear nodded a few times in understanding. "Well, I want to be what my mother couldn't. So I'll give you her. I'll make the reckless decision. Mom's not here well enough to stop me, and she deserves to finally rest." Maybe there was a hint of resentment still left, but it was small.

Freiya gave a nod in return. "We will get to work on the doll right away." She turned to the others that had so far been mostly silent. "And what would you two want as gifts?"

Amelio was startled out of her reverie by the question. She hesitated before asking a question in return that had been on her mind for awhile. The reverence she had in her voice for Freiya was immense. "You said Your daughter discovered many things and that the Seer's Eye can find out even more. Do You know anything about dreamwalking?"

Freiya ahhed. "Yes, we have a book on it in fact. There weren't many copies of it. It was given to us solely because the skills talked about in it can be used with the Seer's Eye. However, multiple ponies here have read it and we can compile the information into a new copy once more, if you want it?"

Amelio shifted from hoof to hoof, gratitude present on her face. "R-really? That would be splendid, thank You. Are You sure?"

Freiya nodded again, this time with closed eyes. "One hundred percent. Besides, Storm would want that information to get out of this stable a little. Teaching was her life." She then turned to Sim. "And Simulacrum, what is it you desire?"

Sim gave a charming smile. "Please, call me Sim. And do you have any extra pipbucks? I've always wanted one."

Freiya thought on it for a bit. "Certainly. I suppose we can gift you one. You know we will be able to find you if we ever need to right?"

Sim grinned, tilting his head to the side. "That's the plan, yes. I wish to be able to store information on something, and to be able to hack terminals easier."

Fear was curious about that. Perhaps his spell was not perfect? Sim had said as much.

Freiya's face softened. "In that case, yes, we can do that for you. Would you like a copy of the songs I've written and sung with my late husband to go with it?"

The stallion's face brightened like an intense light bulb, clearly enticed. "Yes! I would love such a thing! I might even bring them to Tenpony Tower someday and have them copied so the wasteland can enjoy them like Fear is right now."

The radio was still going strong as a matter of fact even down here. Well, almost. There was a little white noise. Barely noticeable.

Fear took the pendant back off again and hoofed it over to Freiya. "Here. Take this. You guys need it more than I do." There was a hint of concern in his voice, as if he couldn't bear to part with it, but he was anyway. After all, it'd saved his hide a few times and it was a reminder of his mother.

Freiya took it and put it around her neck. The Seer's Eye glimmered like a glint in somepony's eye.

"Your choices are so important." Freiya and Fear said at the same time. They looked at each other and then smiled.

"Come with me now you three, I will show you to the rooms you'll be staying in for a few days."

Fear followed Freiya out.

Sim called to Amelio. "One moment please Amelio." Then he called after the others. "We'll be right behind you. I just need to speak to my daughter real quick." The stallion waited for them to be out of earshot, watching them head down the elevator. Then turned back to Amelio. "Ame, I'm sorry to have hidden this from you, but Fear is your brother."

A multitude of emotions crossed Amelio's face, but there was an ever present awareness as if she'd suspected it. "So... He is the one you gave _that_ to." She looked off to the side as she said it, pursing her lips. Then looked down at the ground, almost feeling as if she was betraying her father. "I still love him you know. I... I cannot get enough of him." She paused. "When did you know?"

Sim smiled. "When I first saw your mother on his back and her pendant around his neck. And I don't expect you to stop. There's a lot of your mother and me in both of you. It's not surprising you find yourselves attracted to each other. But please, do not tell Fear yet. I do not want him to know. I want to keep it secret for as long as possible."

Amelio honestly wasn't even certain Fear could be held down by just one mare. It was true many changelings indulged in polyamory due to their very nature of being reproductive. But Amelio was more monogamous. Still, she was a good filly. She listened to her father. She was against keeping it secret, but she knew about Sim's disease, and she understood what was at stake. She respected her father. She nodded once. "I will keep it secret Dad." She turned her head toward the elevator where Fear and Freiya had disappeared to. "So that is my mother, hm?"

Sim confirmed with a grunt and a nod. "Yes, Storm is your mother. The one who helped me in Chicoltgo, where you got your saddlebags from."

Amelio wrapped her forelegs around Sim's neck, hugging him close. "I am sure he will be happy to know you are his father."

Sim was wary, it was carved into his face. "I just don't want to hurt him, Ame. On accident or on purpose. I've always loved him."

Amelio closed her eyes. "I understand. I will help you take care of him. It is a good thing he never heard the stories you told me about your efforts in Chicoltgo."

Sim nodded uncertainly, not even sure if Fear knew about Storm's part in that. "I was also happy he did not ask about your shared mother when it came up awhile back. I was surprised he didn't ask why I reacted to him the way I did when we first met, but I suppose he was just used to those reactions."

The two parted from the hug and headed for the elevator.

It was a day or two later. The stable's cafeteria was incredibly colorful overall. After all, it was a place where many ponies met up to have food and shoot the breeze. With red and white checkerboard linoleum tiles and multi-colored tables, booths, and chairs. There were also pieces of art on the walls from ponies in days long past that had used what materials they could get a hold of, either from outside the stable or inside, in order to spruce up the place. It was also filled currently, though not to the brim, with colorful pastel ponies in stable barding, each with a pipbuck of their own. All with a general genetic understanding of color theory.

Fear and Amelio had come to the cafeteria in order to have something to eat, and were currently nomming on canned veggies, brought straight from the wasteland. A recent and clandestine acquisition. It supplemented what little farming they could do. What little fruits and veggies they could get were frequently deformed or malnourished, as if they hadn't quite had the catering they needed.

"So that's what Mom told me. That Discord is constantly bringing things in from another dimension or something so that wastelanders always have more, even though it's never enough. Keeps the chaos but allows us to survive." Fear shook his head.

Amelio looked sour. "That sounds stupid. But it does explain how we are still discovering things to scavenge to this day."

Fear nodded as he took a bite of his string beans. "How've you been sleeping lately by the way? I haven't asked yet."

Amelio looked off to the side. "To be honest it has been almost a dream come true, having a bed like this. I have not gotten to sleep in one many times. And while the pillows are clearly old and well-used, it is nice to have something to lay my head on."

Fear grinned and winked. "You do know you're always welcome to lay on me right? I can be your pillow."

Amelio rolled her eyes and grinned right back. "Of course you would offer. I am sure you just want to get between my legs." She joked.

Fear nodded. "Well there is that, but I also want you to be comfortable." The sincerity in Fear's statement was intoxicating.

Amelio blushed, hiding her face behind a hoof. "Ugh, Fear..."

Fear shrugged. "The bunk beds are good but I'm even better."

Amelio just hid further, squeaking and cowering.

Fear turned the conversation away. "So Amor Fati. The next overstallion. What do you think of him?"

Amelio thought on it, spinning her can of food around in circles. She felt kind of nauseous so it was difficult to eat. Her hooves also felt a little prickly. Eventually she began to eat though, not wanting it to go to waste. "Well, he seems rather nice, albeit a bit... Zealous. I hope he will be good for the stable." She finally stated. "I know he had a crush on your mother when she was around."

Fear looked off to the side. "Yeah, him calling me out wasn't particularly pleasant," Fear grumbled. "Still though, I agree, he seems to have the stable's best interests in mind."

The filly's head hurt a little bit, but she easily ignored it. "Thank you by the way, Fear, for giving me the option to be the next overmare. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. The thought was sweet of you."

Fear shrugged once more. "Well it was nothing really. I knew that was something you'd love. I'm just sorry I held you back."

This time it was Amelio's turn to flirt. "Fear, with you I am never held back. Especially since you seem to enjoy me commanding you around so much."

The colt's face actually flushed red at that. "Yeah, well, you're a good leader so there!" He tried to tease back. Unfortunately Amelio didn't quite take the bait, counting her first win over Fear.

Fear was in the overmare's office a couple days later. A place with old bookshelves, a terminal, turrets, and knicknacks of all sorts. Including a painting of the alicorn Princess Luna on one of the walls. It was overall rather barebones, but it worked for what it was. Freiya was with him, pulling something out of a box that she'd recently been given. When she lifted it out and floated it over to Fear in a crimson aura, Fear was at a loss for words. He stood there for a long time just... Staring.

It was a tiny plushie, smaller than him, built like his mother. With two gray eyes. It wasn't exactly like her but it was... It was good enough. Fear levitated the plushie over to him, sitting back on his haunches and wrapping it in his hooves, holding it against his chest. It was strange how small it was. It easily fit in his grasp. It wasn't quite the same as the corpse, that much was sure. It couldn't cuddle him back. It couldn't spoon him. But at least this... Could give him comfort. He wondered if he was getting too old for it.

Freiya spoke a little while after. "I am glad you like her so much. Bendy Button spent a lot of effort on her, and tried to get her likeness just right. I know it's not quite the same but, we tried with what materials we had available."

Fear nodded. He... "I understand. Maybe in pre-war Equestria it could have been better, but I accept this." He constricted the plushie a little tighter.

"By the way, Fear, I had a proposition for you. I wanted to know if you'd like to deliver my daughter's eulogy. I figured the honor should go you since you knew her the final days of her life and... I just thought I should offer."

Fear looked up from the floor at Freiya. "What's a eulo..." His eyes widened. "Oh right, that thing ponies do at funerals." He remembered from his novel. "I mean, I suppose I could." He shrugged. _I don't know if I'm worthy, or if she'd think me worthy. It feels like I hardly knew her._

 _You knew me just fine, my little Nightlight. Stop deprecating yourself. You'll heal in due time. You have ponies who believe in you._

 _They only believe in me because they don't know what I've done._

 _Crate and Angel believed in you. Everypony believes. I believe in you._

Fear was surprised he was hearing his mother's voice. But it was her, clear as day. Sort of. It was more like a thought, but it had her voice to it. Her lilt. "I... I suppose I can try. I might need help though."

Freiya nodded. "I will gladly help you Fearei. I was hoping you'd ask. Just let me know when you want to do it."

Fear managed a smile. "By the way, I've been wondering." He gestured to the pendant around Freiya's neck. "Tell me more about it. I don't really understand it and I've always been curious."

Freiya didn't know where to begin. "Well... I guess. What did you want to know?"

"I don't know, like... Are there rules to using it?"

"Well, for instance every time a pony puts it on for the first time, they will inevitably be given a vision of their own mortality. Something that's unlikely to happen, but still plausible. It tests your mettle by showing you something that would break a lot of ponies. Make them question themselves, or terrify them into giving it up. A pony might confuse it for a daydream however if they don't know exactly what they are seeing. Sometimes the Seer's Eye will, in order to bring you to terms with the power you wield, show you multiple outcomes of a situation."

Fear recalled the daydreams he'd had the day his mother died. Of being left to bleed out. Of being used as a slave. Of his mother's body being violated in front of him. His teeth ground together. "What did you see when you first put it on?"

Freiya looked to the side ashamedly. "Well, it is certainly something I will never forget. The Seer's Eye was very hard on me. It knew I had experienced a rather cozy life. A sheltered one. It made sure I knew exactly what was at stake for a leader when I put it on. It showed my late husband being captured by Steel Rangers and tortured into giving the location of the stable, the code for the door... And... It was. Very vivid." Freiya's voice was a little stuttery. "It's seared into my mind. "We were not treated kindly. The Seer's Eye showed me one of the worst possible outcomes."

Fear rubbed his head with a hoof, just imagining it. "That's... That's awful."

Freiya nodded. "The more sheltered you are from the harshness of life, the more you do not understand pain, the more noble your aspirations, the harder your vision will be. I learned from it that I needed to do everything in my power to keep the stable safe, but I also learned from it self-control. I did not let it break me. I wielded the Seer's Eye as any leader should. If you do not learn self-control, the Seer's Eye will use you, you will not use it."

Fear felt uncomfortable. "Is there anything else you can use it for? I thought about looking into other timelines where I was doing well, or with my mother."

Freiya smiled sadly. "Yes you can use it for entertainment too. But you should not let yourself become engrossed in those visions, lest you be lost forever. We've had ponies in the past who've fallen prey to it. The ponies under an overmare or overstallion watch their leader closely to make sure they are not becoming corrupt, nor that they are breaking from the pressure of the Seer's Eye."

"That makes sense. You have to work together after all. I'm glad it doesn't make a pony invincible."

Freiya bat a hoof. "Hardly. Difficult to take down, but not invincible."

Fear looked at the stable barding and pipbuck on Freiya. "By the way, I've always wondered, how are the pipbuck and barding made?"

Freiya looked down at herself, pressing a hoof against her chest. "Well, we have some automatic sewing machines that use recycled materials. That is, when we need new ones. Usually we just reuse the old ones. Often ponies have a difficult time parting with it due to growing up feeling it against their body. As for the personal information processors, we were given all the ones we have now during the war by Stable-Tec. We have the blueprints for how to build them on the main terminal just in case we find the resources to make more, but usually we just try to keep the population at a certain level because coming up with the components for new ones is problematic."

Fear nodded, a little saddened.

"Do you know what happened to your mother's pipbuck, Fearei?"

Fear thought about it, rubbing his chin with a hoof. "It was one of the few things she told me about herself. She said something about how she crafted a virus on it so that if it was ever taken off of her and studied it would fuck up the machines used to do it. And one day she got the opportunity to fuck up some Steel Ranger shit."

Freiya wasn't pleased with the colt's language, but waved it off. "Yes, she was always amazing."

Fear 'oh'ed. "By the way, that reminds me. How come you could never find my mother through her pipbuck? You told Sim you'd be able to find him?"

Freiya looked a little nervous. "Well... Breinstorm was brilliant and clever. Before she left she deleted her pipbuck registry from the main terminal."

Fear blinked. "Wow, that easy huh?"

Freiya shook her head. "It's not easy. But she knew her way around one. Especially with the aid of her pipbuck. She was capable of many things." She shrugged. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?" The mare was clearly a little embarrassed they'd been tricked by Storm.

Fear thought about it. "Well, one other thing I guess. How did you and my grandfather get together?"

Freiya smiled again and moved over to a picture frame that was sitting on the desk. It was colorless and showed a small stallion with a pair of square glasses on his snout. "Silver Speech was one of our scavengers. His silver tongue was useful for bartering, and he always had an eye for detail. Could talk his way out of the worst situations. He had a confidence and go get 'em attitude I never did, and he talked his way into my heart. We would sometimes look into the Seer's Eye together. I would guide him through it. We wrote some songs together, and sometimes sang together, using the pendant for inspiration."

Fear thought of Amelio, and regretted giving the pendant away. Maybe he could have guided her through the pendant. He shook the thoughts from his head though. He wasn't going back. Just moving onward to the future. "Thank you for your help, Grandma."

Freiya smiled and ruffled Fear's mane with a hoof. "Any time, Fearei. I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you too."

Fear had been guided to a small room in the stable with a single, square metal locker in the wall, a lever next to it, and a tall podium to the side with a working mic that was connected to the Stable's speaker system sitting on it. Everything was as drab as everything else. This room was hardly ever used except for cremations after all. Using a spell matrix that was still going strong to burn things, drain it of salt, and recycle what was left into fertilizer. With him were Freiya and a long, tall brown pony that looked like he was from Saddle Arabia just about. He wore a white facemask and had a solar-themed cutiemark surrounded by a stethoscope. It was a strange thing all in all, and the pony's onyx eyes and short black mane and tail left him feeling eerie. It didn't help his face was so gaunt with sunken eyes, and was seemingly emaciated. Still, everypony seemed to appreciate him nonetheless. His name was Pike. Apparently Storm and him had grown up together and were relatively good friends. The more Fear learned though, the more he found out she wasn't private with solely her son. She was warm and inviting to everypony, but rarely ever made solid connections. Ponies were always left wanting more from her, but less because she was so alluring and more-so because she was so mysterious and she hardly let anything slip. Though it was also the alluring.

The colt was busy going up to the podium and standing on his hindlegs, leaning on it with his forehooves as he thought about his speech for the millionth time. Shaking his head a little, unable to quite believe it.

Pike spoke to him in a quiet, subdued voice. It sounded so far away and almost hypnotic. But it had emotion lingering in it. So it wasn't monotonous. "Good luck Fear. It's been a pleasure to meet you." The stallion was incredible if Fear was being honest. He was highly intelligent, and had read most of the books in the stable's library at least a few times over. If he'd been a little better at conversing and the talent hadn't been needed elsewhere, he probably could have been the next overstallion. Pike pulled the locker out from its resting position, revealing an oversized tray for ponies to be laid on so they could be shunted inside. The stallion took the stuffed Breinstorm off of his back rather reverently and set her in a dignified position, laying her on the tray, before slowly rolling it shut and twisting the bar that would lock it into place. "Whenever you're ready, Fear."

Fear nodded, looking to Freiya next. "So I just... Push on this?" Fear set a hoof down on a button next to the mic, causing the thing to beep, a bit of a squeal echoing over the speakers in the stable for a moment.

Freiya smiled to him. "You're more than capable of this, Fearei. Believe in yourself."

Fear nodded and took a deep breath, already tearing up as he swallowed hard. "Hello, ponies of Stable 47. I know you all don't know me, but you've probably heard of me. I'm Fearei Shatter. I know for a fact all of you have heard of my mother Breinstorm. Many ponies looked up to her for all sorts of reasons. Many loved her confidence, others adored her vibrant energy. Some had crushes on her. Everypony I have talked to, all of you were sad when she left. I can't tell you how sorry I am that happened, but I also can't tell you how privileged I am to have gotten the chance to be her son." Fear choked a little. "And I'll thank each and every one of you to the end of time for giving me the opportunity to know her. To be with her. For letting her go free."

There was a pause.

watch?v=8kTgA6hxRlU

"I've been chosen to speak about my mother on behalf of everypony, and I appreciate all your support. More than I could ever say." Fear coughed and cleared his throat. "My mother was a very private pony, as most of you all know. She often kept her own secrets, kept inside her own mind. Rarely opened up, but was always there to lend a helping hoof." Fear closed his eyes. "She often fought, albeit in gentle ways, for what was right. She was a sharpshooter of the highest quality. A professional hacker. An avid reader. A wonderful teacher, and an exceptional mother." Fear stared up at the ceiling. "I remember clearly how she always celebrated my birthday, no matter what we were going through. And more often than not she managed to find a can of tuna for me to eat. She always made me feel special, just like she did with everypony she encountered, even on days that were never really special at all." Fear pressed a hoof into his eyes. "Mom put up with me even when I was weak and useless. She took care of me and felt inspired by me even when I was barely able to do anything. Even when I was silent, shut down, and overwhelmed with sensory input from my empathy, she loved me. She loved me for how much I loved everypony in the wasteland. And never let me forget it. She adored me for my ability to see the silver lining in the darkest of moments, and I wish I could have seen the silver lining in her death. But no matter how much time passes, I'll never forget her. I want to do her proud. I may have failed a bunch of times, but I know... I know she loves me. And always will. Someday all of us will be able to let go of the pain, but today isn't that day. And I hope the ponies of this stable continue to remember her for what she was: an example of greatness." Fear pulled his hoof off the button, letting the mic go dead.

Freiya gave Fear a small round of quiet applause. "Well done, Fearei."

Pike nodded. "That was rather heartfelt. I understand how you feel. I think you managed to connect with all of us. We feel for you, Fear."

Freiya motioned for Pike to begin as Fear pressed his forelegs into his eyes, sobbing his heart out. His entire body was trembling, wracked with sorrow, every muscle under his fur shaking with violent tremors. Tears flowed freely like a dam had been destroyed. A couple years worth of pent up feelings finally leaving him in a huge deluge of negative emotion. There was relief, longing, terror... So many things that Fear couldn't cope with no matter how hard he tried, and he cried it all out, hiccuping and sniffling, the smell of tears and snot filling his nostrils. His snout drained actively as it continued filling up with more and more mucus. Fear shuddered and heaved, shaking his head from side to side. Everything falling away from him even as the crematorium blazed to life and Pike and Freiya came over to him, holding him in their embrace. Trying to comfort the foal who'd lost something dear to his heart.

Everypony in Stable 47 wept.

Fear and Amelio were hanging out at the shooting range. The only thing really different about it from anything other shooting range was the large mural of a sunset on the back wall made up of paint. The two siblings, though Fear didn't know that yet, had just finished. Fear had been showing off his accuracy and prowess with rifles. They had completed the process by taking all the bullets and casings and emptying them into a bin to be recycled at a later date. They'd been told early on that this was the place where Storm had learned to be the sniper she was in life.

Fear hesitated as they sat in the waiting room of the range. Everything was mostly silent, and they were relatively alone. So they had privacy.

Amelio spoke up before Fear could. "You know Fear, that eulogy you delivered was really beautiful. You expressed your feelings wonderfully. I could tell just how strongly you felt for her."

Fear looked off and to the side. "Yeah... About that." Fear sighed, closing his eyes, not looking at her. "Soon after my mother died I... I did something horrible." He hesitated, trying to summon the courage to tell her. Amelio just listened intently, knowing this was hard for him. "It's been eating at me forever, but ever since the eulogy it's been even worse. And I need to tell somepony before it eats me alive."

Amelio lifted a hoof and brushed it along Fear's cheek. "What did you do, Fear?" Her tone was curious rather than judgmental. She knew he'd done some horrible things after all, she could hear it in his soul.

watch?v=isUdS7vYNAQ

Fear's chest twitched, his body flinched from her touch. "I uhh... I killed an innocent colt and stallion. He had a mother, the stallion's wife. They're... They're dead Amelio. They're not coming back. The mare, whoever she is. She's not gonna ever have ponies coming back to her." Fear held his face in his hooves, tears starting anew. He grit his teeth, crying openly. Trying to stop. "She's going to be alone, Amelio. She's never... Never going to have that happiness in her life again. Just like I'm never gonna have Mom again. I did something horrible."

Amelio wrapped Fear up in a giant hug, embracing him fully. "Oh Fear... Poor, poor Fear. Shh... I understand." She cooed to the colt.

"I don't know how to make up for it Amelio. Is it even possible?"

Amelio shook her head as she held the colt. "No... I do not know if it is. Hopefully that mare will have a village to take care of her and comfort her where you did not... But that still does not excuse what you did. And nothing will probably ever really be enough. You left a mare without the love of her life, you left her without a precious son. She is probably suffering beyond the norm right now."

Fear glared, that wasn't at all what he wanted to hear, it just made him feel more worthless.

Amelio didn't stop though. "You spread your illness of loss to other ponies, an illness that grips hearts and shreds them into ribbons. And someday you are going to have to pay for the terrible thing you did." Fear squeezed his eyes shut. "You are going to have to face the consequences and either endure them or give into them. There may be no forgiveness from the wasteland."

Fear hung limp in Amelio's embrace.

"But. Fear. As your friend I forgive you. You are going to spend your entire life trying to atone for what you did, and you may never succeed. But the thing is? I believe in the you that exists here and now, Fear. I love you."

Fear felt his heart lighten by just a bit. _I don't deserve her loyalty. But I'll make sure I deserve it._ "I love you too Meels, and when you become a leader I'm going to serve you for eternity."

Amelio nodded, stroking a hoof along his spine. "I hear your soul, Fearei. I hear the stubbornness inside of you. I hear the will of a leader, and the determination to find a way to keep going even after death. I also hear the rattle, the throes of a little colt who is still crumbling apart and needs to find a way to overcome. But I believe in you. I would be lying if I said your bravery and honesty did not inspire me. They are not traits I am well suited for. My name is Ameliorate, yours is Fearshatter. Our parents believed in us, that is why they named us what they did. They believed in these virtues. These acts. What do you think our cutie marks represent Fear? They are symbols of change. Everything we touch can change. We are not perfect, but it is what we are best at. If anypony can do it, it is us, Fearei."

Fear choked, squeezing his eyes shut and weeping. "I won't let you down."

Fear, Amelio, and Sim were leaving the stable some time later. Maybe a couple days. The gear door grinding closed behind them. They watched it shut, the floodlight remaining on for awhile longer so they could see themselves back to the door upstairs. Allowing them to exit very easily. There hadn't been much to do aside from read and hang out with ponies in the stable, but overall it had been a very enjoyable experience. Fear understood now what home was like, or at least he sort of did. He hoped he'd be able to visit again one day.

They walked together up the stairs, exiting the door and making their way through the reception area. Each of the three carrying their gifts. Fear his new plushie on his back. Amelio, her book on dream walking in her saddlebags. And Sim, an old pipbuck on his left foreleg loaded with the music of a songstress, feeding on slight amounts of his magical energy and with more heart cherries.

Fear had also decided, after his conversation with Amelio, that he would one day return to Manehattan and find the village that son and father had been heading to before he killed them. He remembered exactly where he'd done it too. The sight of the skywagon station was burned into his retinas. There was no way he was forgetting any time soon. Fear was confident and refreshed. Emotionally renewed. Amelio and Fear played 'I Spy' as they wandered through the city to wherever their next leap would lead them.

A/N: Honestly I've been planning this revelation that they're siblings for awhile. But because Fear can sense lies it's difficult to foreshadow it directly. They both have the same mutation, in the exact same way, their cutie marks are both symbols of change - Fear's is a spiral - Amelio's is a delta. I compared their magic to yin and yang when they were in the factory together. Further, I also both foreshadowed and diverted attention away from this by having DJ-P0N3 talk about family at the end of Ameliorate. Even more, in Creature Comforts I have Angel Swaddle describe Fear's father as a dazzling stallion. And the only other character I use the word 'dazzling' to describe is for Sim when you first meet him.

In order to increase the foreshadowing though, I retroactively added what Amelio was going to say when she first met Fear, before he interrupted her. She was going to tell him about all the stories her father told her of his time in Chicoltgo.


	10. Crystal Clear

Crystal Clear

Life had continued on as 'normal' for a few days ever since the trio had left Stable 47, exiting Stalliongrad and attempting to get back on the track of Sim's travel route for his comfort horse duties. After all, there were a lot of ponies who depended on him for his services, and always looked forward to seeing him again. He was a special reprieve from the bleakness of the wasteland for some who didn't have special ponies to call their own.

Or so Sim said.

It was also clear by the way he spoke that he'd settle down eventually if it meant giving Amelio the opportunity to learn and grow. It took many caps to get a place in Tenpony Tower, and Friendship City wasn't very easy to gain influence in either.

The snow was beginning to melt, overall things were looking up. Everything was still rather fresh instead of stagnant, not quite colt not quite warm. A nice, mediocre temperature that was reminiscent of a recently made cookie sundae. Comfortable climate for everypony involved, allowing for a lot of relaxation. Surrounding the trio were mostly a host of dead trees, essentially a forest of sorts that was slowly breaking apart, snapping away and becoming nothing more than dust, brittle wood everywhere.

"So, are you three ready to listen to Freiya's songs with me?" Sim had been waiting for Amelio to be ready to take a break with her educational tome, and Fear to finally be prepared to turn off his radio for a little while in order to listen to something much different.

Amelio looked up, having had her snout planted in the book, finally dog-ear-ing the page she was on before sliding it back into her saddlebags. "Hm. Sure, I suppose. You, Fear?"

Fear was hesitant, his face screwing up and lips forming a frown, teeth exposed ever so slightly. He cocked his head to the side before his horn lit up and the switch on the radio flicked off. "Yeah, shoot." The anxiety was ever rampant, but not quite as bad. The tingles were only just barely, and the heat not quite as sweltering. The chest tremors felt more like purring.

Sim lifted his left foreleg, staring at the newly-attached terminal and using telekinetic force to press some of the buttons, navigating through to the memory storage and prepping the data files for playback. "Alright, first one's called Wanderer's Lullaby."

Fear looked forward toward Sim, eyebrows raising. "That... Sounds familiar."

playlist?list=PLBjNmGvyA9mpEBeu8cPwDl-29ZaCdV_sP

The voice that erupted from the pipbuck's speakers, mingling with the background instrument was vibrant and... No other word for it than thorough when it came to how it affected them. Fear especially.

Emotions could be heard in every lyric, as if Freiya believed each word she was singing with her whole heart, stirring enough to empower a unicorn with how pure and firm the performance was. The voice was like a siren. The enunciation perfect and crisp. Bleeding passion. Dribbling with intimacy. The lows enough to calm a storm or encourage a depression; the highs enough to ensure fright or inject elation. If it was acting it could earn the highest award all on its own. As changelings they could almost taste it. Changelings would revel in it. It was intense. Perfect for a pony like Fear, and overwhelming for anypony not familiar with her, easily bringing them to tears. But that crushing nature of it was incredible, infectious, and intoxicating. Manipulative. It seeped into the brain and changed it. Guided it. Made unused neurons overflow with synapses.

The three were impressed as they listened to each lyric, Fear blinking a few times as he started to tear up, which was becoming rather common for him. His face tensed and he sniffed. He recognized this song. Fear's ears flopped against his skull and he looked down at the ground. "This... This song is the one Mom used to sing to me."

Amelio glanced toward her brother and best friend curiously. "Well I mean it makes sense. Your mother was her daughter."

Fear nodded and held a hoof against his head. "Y-yeah..." The colt felt like he'd been brutally struck in the gut. Everything felt vague and faraway. The physical symptoms of his anxiety lifted like a shroud or a veil. Everything felt all the more... Clear. It was like a final message from his mother. He wanted to listen to it again and again before bed. Just wrap himself up in it like it was a foal swaddle or a thunder blanket. Fear hoped one day he'd find his own way like the song suggested. The song brought back many memories of hanging out with his mother. Learning by her hoof. Eating with her. Being saved by her. Like a final goodbye.

Sim had been intending to teach Fear how to harness his changeling magic and Amelio had been learning how to lucid dream. Methods to become aware she was dreaming, such as looking at something that had words on it, looking away, then looking back and seeing if it was any different. Noticing whether or not everything was stuttery or sluggish. She was also exercising her subconscious with philosophical questions noted within the book, and using meditation. Both entertaining thoughts and learning to deflect unnecessary feelings. There were moments she became lucid and immediately panicked about how long she'd been asleep for, and was unnerved at the idea she'd fallen into a coma and couldn't wake up, which roused her out of sleep withing a few seconds, but she was trying her best to become comfortable with the dreaming state.

Another problem that had been arising, though far less mental, were the pin and needle sensations poking and tickling her extremities and other parts of her body. The occasional nausea made it difficult to eat, despite only having a heart cherry once every couple days.

On a positive note, Fear had been talking to his mother far less. Conversing with his new friends or thinking to himself instead. He still heard her voice, but it wasn't common, only coming when provoked.

Back in the present, Fear was finding himself enamored with the songs. Music about optimism in a place as dark as the wasteland. Believing in the better nature of others. It stole his breath away. It didn't quite feel naive, or innocent. Just... stubborn. Like somepony realized they could make a decision to have faith or they could give in and stop believing in everything, and they'd chosen to remain hopeful despite all the agony. Fear knew the background too. Freiya had seen all she needed in the wasteland, so she must've also seen things that encouraged her. A smile graced Fear's lips. The one about treating those burning wounds, the table being set, and the bed being made, reminded him so much of Stable 47. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, like he'd eaten a good stew and it was sloshing around inside his belly. His anxiety squished down more the more as he listened, and he found himself entranced. Sighing blissfully. Then there was the romantic duet between Freiya and who he assumed was Silver Speech. Silver's voice was smooth, silky, and chocolatey. It seemed to dig into all the folds of the brain, squeezing into every little niche and opening up everything, pulling out every secret within. It had so much elocution. The songs ranged from immensely comforting and cozy, all the way to romantic and full of visual words. Some a combination. Some full of longing to see another again.

Fear was at a loss for words during most of them. A distant, empty gaze in his eyes.

The final one though reminded him of a version of the Enclave. Reminded him of the pegasi, who, aside from Dashites – ponies who were branded as traitors to the ones above the clouds – had decided to forsake Equestria entirely during the war in order to make their own little home away from everypony else, in order to escape the traumas and destruction of war. And there they sat to this day, doing nothing more than holing away when everypony else needed help and assistance. Concealing the wasteland with a permanent quilt of clouds. It was a somber song.

When it was all over, Amelio was the first to speak. "Wow, Miss Freiya really knows what she is doing, huh? And her husband was not half bad either. He must have sung a lot while traveling the wastes."

Fear gave a singular nod, still at a loss for words. Not sure he had the strength or energy to speak, despite feeling inspired. A strange contradiction of emotions.

Sim thought about it, sighing joyfully. "Yeah. It was really good. This truly was the best gift I could have asked for. We'll have to make a stop by Tenpony sometime so we can get this music on the radio."

"That'd be cool, yeah." Fear finally eased out in a subdued voice. He couldn't quite feel the anxiety much anymore. If anything everything felt like... a new start. Still, he'd be damned if he stopped listening to DJ-P0N3 and missed a broadcast. But for now, they could just continue listening to these new songs until they grew tired of them.

Sim spoke up over the music as he started back from the beginning with Wanderer's Lullaby. "Fear, I think now is a good time to teach you a couple things." Sim fell back a ways, sidling up next to Fear and guiding him. "I'm going to have you focus internally while we walk."

Fear looked to Sim, all of his muscles loose and lax. "Uh, right, sure." The colt sounded like he was in a daze."

Sim nodded once and continued. "Alright, just close your eyes and lean against me as we walk. Search deep inside of yourself. I'm sure you already know by now that your regular magic feels akin to rushing water. Well, changeling magic feels more like pressurized steam. Hot on contact, hard to hold. Melts everything it touches and quickly evaporates once it leaves your body."

Fear thought about it, searching inward.

"Eventually you'll also be able to force transformations on other changelings and hybrids like Ame and me with enough experience. It's like latching onto someling else's latent magic and just jerking it into place." 

Amelio was busy going back to her reading as they continued listening to the songs in order.  
Fear hadn't found it yet but he was already curious. "What exactly am I searching for? I know regular magic is more like something generated, but you're telling me I need to find this?"

Sim grinned, flank bumping Fear gently. "Indeed. All your cells are constantly producing it passively. You just need to learn how to grab hold of it and channel collections of it into parts of your body and use it just how you'd use regular magic. You need to learn how to excite the process on a whim, and shove your will into it. Otherwise it'll just keep leaking off of you and going to waste."

Fear's thoughts dwelled on that for a bit before he gazed inward once more, looking for the feeling of... Steam? It would certainly be interesting once he found it.

Time had passed. Likely a month. Fear couldn't keep track. Everything just blurred by.

Well it would have if Sim and his pipbuck weren't keeping track of the days. It had a clock on it after all. Checking it showed it indeed had been about a month, a little more. Fear was progressing swiftly with learning the basics, having been taught how to transform love into a physical substance. It required forming a shell out of magic and filling it with pure, raw transformative powers. Then converting the love he was draining into that shell. It was a process that took quite a bit of thought, and the only reason he'd gotten opportunities to practice it was due to Amelio, Sim, and some of Sim's friends that knew what he was, offering up themselves for practice. Fear got the hang of it rather quickly. 

The colt had also recently purchased another canteen with Sim's assistance, the first one having been acquired about a year prior. A year? Fear couldn't tell. Either way, he now had two canteens, one filled with water and another with a horizontal gash on it filled with the love he'd been collecting, slowly becoming a comfort horse like Sim. Sim had been teaching him some tricks with transformation, and Fear had come up with a couple of his own, such as forming tendrils on his hooves to help with more articulate movements. Sure he could hardly put it into effect without arousing suspicion, but he could do it! He'd also at one point tried to scare Amelio by turning himself into a tiny version of Slenderstal.

Suffice to say, it hadn't worked.

Amelio actually beaned him across the head with a hoof for trying, then shoved him over and kicked him while he was down. Fear accepted the abuse like a doormat. After all, he kind of earned the punishment. Or at least that's how he felt.

Speaking of Amelio, her headaches had become more prominent, almost always present. Not too terrible as far as pangs went, but still unwanted. It was leaving her a little crabby and worried which, on those rare occasions her composure cracked, caused her to lash out. She always apologized for it though. She was also experiencing muscle weakness and difficulties with her telekinesis. Now and then, without warning it'd just... cut out. The nausea had worsened, which made it very good she didn't usually eat regular food.

Fear and Sim showed concern, but Amelio would always assuage them with warm words. The colt was usually in denial, and when he wasn't he regretted giving up the Seer's Eye, remembering how Storm found the radaway for him when he was suffering from radiation poisoning. Thinking that, perhaps if he had the pendant he could find out what was wrong with Amelio and discover a way to fix it. Amelio could always discern his thoughts and comforted him, telling him the stable needed the pendant to survive, and they would eventually join the wasteland and bring the pendant with them.

Sim's worry could hardly be abated. There was nothing he could do for his daughter and he wasn't used to having something this far out of his control. Sure he had given up control of his life long ago, but this seemed like insult to injury. An injury he'd taken upon himself.

On the bright side, Amelio was becoming more confident in her dreaming. No longer afraid she was going to be stuck in limbo for eternity due to a coma. She was beginning to revel in them, sometimes even daydreaming, her subconscious having become strong enough to handle just about anything. Amelio was learning to use the magic that made up a dream bubble's shell, the inherent energy laced in it to fuel her magic. Even sometimes pulling on her daydreams for strength. Also teaching herself how to perform the Dreamkiller spell. Something that could penetrate even the most impossible of nightmares, piercing through moments when the subconscious actively worked against itself. It took discipline, but Amelio had fought through it with hard work and brutal effort. Her illusion magic had been assisting with the development of those skills.

For now the three were getting settled down for sleep, Fear cuddling his plush and, like he'd taken to, snuggling close to Amelio, forelegs wrapped around her and holding her close. He never wanted to let her go. Amelio drifted off to sleep rather easily.

Before she knew what was going on she was suddenly in a bright and lively casino. Only it was veritably empty except for two figures aside from her. The liveliness was in the sounds surrounding her. Ranging from slot machines flicking along and dinging, cards being shuffled by unseen hooves and telekinesis, all the way to pachinko machines. All of which were things Amelio had never seen before. The colors on everything were pure and overly saturated, almost giving Amelio a headache within the context of her dream as well. Everything was so loud it was difficult to grasp. Amelio was at a green felt card table with freshly lacquered wooden rimming. She was sitting in one chair and next to her was her brother. Though something seemed strange about him. He didn't seem all there. Quickly and easily, she recognized him as just a construct.

Next, Amelio looked across from her as her tail flicked, sitting on her haunches on a stool. The being across from her was large, way too large to realistically fit in the building she was in. Yet, surreally enough, the creature did. It looked like a giant crimson and violet Ursa Major with stellar constellations scattered about, with multi-hued nebulas for a set of eyes that had deep O-class stars radiating light for the pupils. It was an incredible sight, and the presence was alarmingly weighty. Amelio suddenly felt like she was about to be crushed from sheer miasma. Like she was being pulled into a blackhole and everything was as slow as could be. The enormous bear, a bear that gave off the impression of being even larger than reality, was full of so many connecting stars. Except they weren't actually connected. They just solidified the notion that each and every one of them were somehow linked to another. And some had multiple bridges spanning the points. Like webs of... Something.

Amelio was in awe. Even as the egregious noises surrounding her battered at her skull. Chinging and chiming bells everywhere. The whole scene was crystal clear to her. She watched the giant bear for awhile as it held a deck of cards between its paws, starting to shuffle them in all sorts of ways, consecutively with an unhindered flow. They just flew through the air into the separate piles, seeping together like grains of sand. The cards were extravagant and ornate, with designs on the backs that insinuated... Things. Impossible things. And the fronts were hazy, unable to be read. Amelio didn't understand them no matter how hard she tried to focus. She knew she was dreaming. Everything felt like a dream except for this bear. It seemed much more... Potent. "Who are you?" She asked as the cards cascaded together.

The bear responded simply. "Neur."

Amelio nodded once, rather curtly. "Right. Neur. I know I am dreaming. What is this place?" She gestured to the area around her.

Neur just smiled, his lips pulling back into an excited snarl. "You are in Life, my dear Amelio. But you have choices. Just like your brother, every choice you make is incredibly important. But that is the case for every mortal. It just turns out you have less time right now than others."

Amelio narrowed her eyes, then closed them. Taking a deep breath through her snout. She knew. "Is that so? And what exactly are you?"

Neur grinned a little wider. "You are keen to accept things you have no control over I see."

Amelio shook her head. "It is not that... It is just... I had a feeling the time for second chances had already passed. There is only so much you can do in the wasteland," her voice tapered off as she looked to the side, away from Neur.

Neur gave a firm, comprehending nod. "That is true. There is only so much you can do anywhere and everywhere. But that is the beauty of life. How you choose to live with limited power."

It sounded like there was a whole story laying behind those words, of creatures who had tried to take more power than could be allowed. And who had tried to do dangerous, sinful things to all of creation.

Or was it just a dream?

Amelio pressed a hoof against her head. "That does not answer the question though of what are you? You do not appear to be a construct of my subconscious. You are somehow different. You are more... Solid. You are more like a projection of something far more powerful."

Neur slammed the deck of cards on the table and started flicking them apart from each other before quickly merging them back into one pile. "I am a manifestation of connection. A consciousness made up of every link in existence, spanning across every reality. I am the physical approximation of it. I am ancient. And I have a deal for you," Neur said while putting the deck back into place.

Amelio gave a sly smirk. "Sounds impossible, but if you have a deal I am willing to listen."

Neur continued. "There are many cards in this deck. Resets, second chances, limitless power, timeline divisions, and so many other things. Anything you could possibly comprehend and beyond is in this."

This had to be a dream. But Neur didn't feel like a construct.

Amelio looked at the deck. "And we are going to play a game together for my life?"

Neur chuckled. A deep, uproarious chuckle that had no beginning and no end. It seemed to span all of time and go far further. "Not even slightly. I don't like playing games of chance. It is the silver tongued Fate who does those."

Amelio's eyes sharpened. "Yet you are offering me a deck of cards."

Neur shook his head. "The contents of this deck are a given. I have not rigged the deck, but no matter how much I shuffle things are going to be a certain way."

Amelio looked over to the construct of her brother who had been entirely silent the whole time, just staring at the cards. "And what is he here for?"

Neur spread the cards out. "He is one you are connected deeply to, aside from your father. The connection between you two is so powerful I do not think there is anything that can truly break it forever. The connection between you both is, without measure, limitlessly close, and it is like that in every reality because of just how powerful it is."

Mind-boggling. Amelio was at a loss for words at the implications.

"I want you, knowing what you know now, to decide what in life is important to you. Here and now. By drawing a card. I want you to show me your destiny. What you choose to make of your life. If you are truly great or if you are merely weak and incapable of anything."

Amelio scoffed. "I am perfect. You cannot begin to comprehend my greatness." It was mostly a bluff, but Amelio was confident in herself. She had come this far.

Neur pushed the cards forward. "Then draw a card, and show me what it is you are going to accomplish with your life."

Amelio hesitated. All at once memories flashed through her mind. The most prominent of which were Fear giving her the opportunity to be overmare, and the fact that she was dying. What could she possibly achieve in her short timeframe? Would she leave Fear to fend for himself?

The filly looked to her brother's construct. Really looked at him. Stared into what made him who he was. She reached out a hoof to his shoulder and dragged it along. "Brother..." She knew that no matter what her destiny was, there were only so many things you could do in certain situations. There were innumerable things she could do to try and save herself. If she could figure them out in time.

Neur smiled again. "I'd say you're running out of time, but really there is no such thing as time in places like these. The answer will take less than an instant. If anything, the choice was already made long, long ago."

Amelio hovered a hoof over one of the cards, blinking once. She wanted desperately to choose her own destiny. To choose what her life meant in the grand scheme of things. To decide everything once and for all. To be a leader. But... Her brother. She looked back to him, tracing a hoof over one of the elaborate cards.

Neur read Amelio's thoughts. "His construct is here as no more than a witness to your glory Amelio. He has barely a destiny of his own. You know that as well as I do."

Amelio laughed out loud. It was like a melodic chortle. "Yes, yes. I know. Ever since Dad revealed... Yes. I know." She shook her head. "But he is here. He is more than a witness to my glory. He is my brother. And he should have the opportunity to decide something as well." 

Neur leaned forward, his paws clasping the table. "That's a big answer for such a little filly," the bear teased with a grumble.

Amelio brushed her mane back. "I know, right? Can not get much bigger than that. But you should know he has taught me bravery in the face of what you can not control. He has taught me many things. And I am sure there is much I can teach him. I trust him to move on. To be strong. I trust him to make the choice."

Fear's construct came to life next to her, staring at her with wonder, before reaching out for one of the cards. The one furthest away from them. Uncertainty crossed his face. He looked to his sister as he flinched back.

Amelio grimaced. "I trust my brother to ameliorate the wasteland." She was the big sister. She put a hoof on Fear's shoulder. "Do it Fear. You may have many regrets, and you probably always will, but you can rise above them. You are far stronger than me, somepony who has no regrets."

Neur gestured to the construct. "It is in your hooves, Fear."

The construct flipped the card over. Something familiar to the three of them was on it. But it was indecipherable.

Everything went black.

All noise ceased.

The dream ended.

Amelio woke up early in the morning next to her brother, not that he knew yet. Yawning and stretching out her legs far from her body. Jaw hinging open to intake air and fill her lungs. She smacked her lips a few times as she looked around, still feeling incredibly fatigued. Probably the illness she knew she had. Her time was limited. What card had Fear drawn? It had been a vivid dream. More than most. She remembered it blatantly. Neur had been a kind soul, she could tell that much. Maybe even a little innocent.

The others would wake up soon enough Amelio knew as she watched the dead wasteland remain dead. There was nothing coming to life right now. But maybe someday. Somehow she knew that... In some way, she'd get to see the wasteland recover. Amelio looked forward to it. In the meantime, she decided to use her time left wisely. Maybe if she finished the dream walking tome she'd find a way to cure Fear of his nightmares. He almost always had them. She remembered many times being woken up by his banshee-like screaming and sobbing. So she started reading through the book again.

Fear woke up next, gripping his plushie even tighter, cradling the Breinstorm doll close to his chest and slowly sitting up, blinking away bleariness. Fear and her talked about much of nothing as they waited for Sim to awaken.

Sim eventually did awaken, with a grunt and a snort. And soon enough they were back on their way traveling to the next village.

As they walked, Amelio requested that Fear finish Tormented.

It had been a long journey through the dream manor for Reiki and Caramel, both using a special camera within their dreams that allowed them to fight back spirits that attempted to subsume them into death. At one point it appeared as if Caramel had succumbed to the snake and holly tattoo, to the pain, and followed her brother to the afterlife. Reiki had woken up with a start and looked to her bunkmate (after all, no better way to get over Wartime Stress Disorder than to have a friend close by!) seeing her surrounded by blinded equine ghosts. Not turning to soot though like all the other victims. Finally, after going back to sleep Reiki had come across the start of it all. The mare who had created the curse in the first place due to a ritual gone wrong. Reiki fought off what had essentially become an embodiment of hurt, the spirit of another who had also lost somepony important after choosing to take the hurt of others.

Reiki got to see her fiance one last time in the sea of the dead, a place with a blazing blue sun, black sky, and deep, dark, glossy waters. All as spirits who were finally freed from the curse got to cross to a true afterlife. It was a tearful reunion, bittersweet as could be, because although Distant Sunrise took the manifestation of Reiki's pain, he had to leave her behind with solemn words.

"If you forget me, then I will truly die. As long as you live, I will live."

It ended with an epilogue of Reiki, Caramel, and a few others who'd managed to survive being discharged from the brainwashing center. The two got their jobs back, and it ended with a beautiful description of a distant sunrise. Normality returning. The war ending. Ponies living happily ever after with a zebra surrender.

The ending only incentivized Amelio to finish her learning before illness finally took her.

It was another night of Fear and Amelio sleeping nuzzled together. Amelio was having a strange, incoherent dream about Stable 47, Amor Fati, and a strange filly that was his daughter, when she noticed something off about her dream. She looked up into the corner of the stable corridor and focused. Eventually floating above the ground as her concentration made it feel like her eyes were crossed, everything freezing in place from sheer will alone. She drew closer to the corner and looked at it. On the surface it looked like merely a shimmer, but deeper down, in her subconscious. She could tell it was a crack. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating what it could mean, before the information finally returned to her, eyes widening. She'd been looking for something like this for a long time.

Amelio had been trying to find cracks like these in her dreams whenever she remembered to search, and finally, finally she'd found one. Amelio gathered up the energy from her dream and focused it into her horn as if it was second nature, aiming her Dreamkiller spell at the wall. With a little oomph put into it a solid beam shot out and struck it. The wall worbled and wrinkled, before shattering and crumbling apart.

And with the wall crumbling apart so too did the dream itself entirely erode away. Given enough time at least. Like a bubble popping.

Without warning Amelio was stuck in a large black abyss filled to the brim with a flowing river of bubbles with all sorts of images contained within, reflecting on the surface. Amelio was swept along in the swift current, tumbling away to somewhere and nowhere all at once. She couldn't tell where she was going but she tried to focus once more on that ability of flight, eventually reigning control over herself and righting out like a canoe in rushing rapids. She looked around for awhile and began swimming against the flow, drifting along at a lazy pace. Amelio marveled over the sheer number of bubbles within her sight. Still, it clearly ended at some point. Either not everypony was dreaming right now or there just weren't that many ponies still left. Or maybe a combination of the two. Still, it trailed along behind for a ways.

It wasn't until a moment later that Amelio remembered her true purpose. To find Fear's dreambubble and merge with it. Alleviate his nightmares. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on that one goal and tried to find her brother, noticing a number of bubbles flickering red like warning sirens, dimming on the surface to a dangerous rose color. Eventually she found what she was looking for though, a bubble with Fear on the surface. It was him amidst a rainy day next to a skywagon station. It was glaring red too. She zoomed toward it and shoved herself into the shell, covering herself in dreamkiller so that she'd slip right in, burrowing deep and coming out the other side without popping it.

Amelio twisted her gaze this way and that, noticing that the farthest reaches of the dream were currently curtained off by a veil of mist similar to a computer that hadn't yet loaded all the graphics. She was surrounded by towering skyscrapers, many of them chipped away, some fallen to the ground, all of them abandoned. She drew closer to the streets and alighted on the cracked asphalt. She could sense her brother all around her and in one singular place all at the same time. It was a strange sensation, like feeling two of him. It threw her off a bit but still she proceeded along, finding the familiar skywagon station leaking water and a familiar drenched colt who was staring wide-eyed at a lanky unicorn colt with his mane hanging over one of his eyes. He was glaring deathly daggers at Fear, who was leaning backwards and cowering.

The filly got closer and noticed Fear's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, completely bloodshot, and his jaw was hanging open to try and get air, none of which he could. There was a lime green field of magic surrounding Fear's throat – he was being choked to death! His neck compressed until the larynx was flattened inside. The same field covered the colt's horn. Fear's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried desperately to collect air, his chest twitching before he began squirming on the ground, rolling from side to side, trying to shake off the telekinetic force. Yet at the same time... He didn't care. He knew he deserved it. He was prepared to die.

Fear's subconscious was giving up.

Amelio didn't hesitate, charging her horn with charcoal magic and lancing out a bolt of dreamkiller magic at the construct murdering her brother. The spear shot through the colt's body, making him fizzle, then surrounded him, causing the construct to glow before dispersing into motes of light with the shattering of glass.

Fear gasped for breath and slammed a hoof on the ground in desperation as he was finally allowed to breathe, both in the dream and in real life. Fear pressed his muzzle against the ground as he heaved for air, his chest rising and falling ceaselessly. He then eventually looked up and around. Finding Amelio he stood up and made his way over to her. He could feel her presence. Her actual being. "Amelio? What are you doing here?"

Parts of the dream began to melt away, becoming more like sludge than vivid constructs.

Amelio just smiled. "You were in trouble so I decided to do something about it. You are dreaming Fear. Nothing more. You do not exist in this time and place anymore." She stated, looking around at everything. "No more than a nightmare."

Fear looked around too, watching it all seem to fall apart and switch to something different. "Th... Thank you Meels. You shouldn't have had to see that. My guilt." His head jolted away from her, unable to look her in the eyes.

Amelio shook her head. "No, Fear. We are in this together. Together, forever. Just like we said." She moved up to the colt and gave him a nuzzle with her muzzle. "Trust me. I trust you."

Fear had a solemn, sorrowful look in his eyes as he turned back to her, his eyebrows leaning outward. "O... Okay. I trust you, Meels."

Amelio nodded, then pressed a hoof on top of Fear's head. "Good boy." She said before ruffling his mane. "Maybe soon I will be able to rid you of those nightmares once and for all. My book is teaching me about how they operate. It is in part magical, and in part due to chemicals in the brain. Adrenaline or something I think. WTSD pills are supposed to help with stuff like that."

Fear cocked his head to the side as he and Amelio laid next to each other in the downpour, both of them getting slick and cool. "That's pretty cool. The book must be really well researched!"

Amelio kissed her brother on the cheek. "It really is, Fear. Maybe someday I will let you read it and you can learn too." She gave him a little wink."

Fear grinned slyly. "Maybe I'll just do it when you least expect it! I can see it now: Fearshatter, destroyer of nightmares!"

Amelio rolled her eyes. "Dream on, buddy." The two of them giggled together for awhile.

Fear frowned. "Really though, I might give it a shot. But for now... I guess you're my guardian angel."

Amelio smiled. "I am more of a moon angel, I am certain. There are pictures of Luna, stars, and moons in the book and I find them to be very lovely. As lovely as me."

Fear shook his head from side to side in disbelief. "You're amazing, you know that?" He huffed. "But sure, you're my guardian moon angel." Fear gave her a kiss back on the cheek. Then hesitated. "Will you stay with me for the rest of the night, Meels?" He paused. "Please?"

Amelio nodded. "Sure. Maybe you can come up with something new for us to do in here. Got any ideas?"

Fear thought about it. "Well, I could always introduce you to my mother I guess."

The filly had a melancholic smile on her face. "Sure, Fear, as you wish."

Fear smiled, his tail whipping back and forth as he summoned his mother's visage. All his memories of her. Amelio could tell it was just a construct based on his memories.

But it would be enough for now.


	11. Dream Diver

Nightmare Diver

More time had passed. Amelio was in the void between dreams for probably her fifth time. She'd been sleeping far more often lately due to fatigue – she knew her time was drawing short. And because of it she was desperate to learn as many secrets as possible. Amelio was exploring the furthest reaches, trying to go beyond her boundaries of a moment prior, throwing all caution to the wind and becoming more and more reckless as she struggled to accept her upcoming death. Sim always carried her on his body nowadays, with Fear and the stallion trying to come to grips with losing their precious companion together. Fear and Sim constantly nuzzling together and weeping over what they knew was coming, Fear especially. He did not want to lose another special pony in his life. But there was nothing he could do. 

Amelio always assured Fear that things would be okay when she was awake. That he would grow into a fine stallion one day. But it just wasn't quite enough as Fear hiccuped and sniffled, trying to hold onto her as much as he could, sometimes carrying her himself along with his plushie. Needing her in his life. He just... Couldn't let go. But he knew, deep down. It was coming.

The void on the other hand, the liminal space as the book called it, was becoming more and more like a second home. She was powerful here. Becoming capable of so much. She had explored other dreams and gained a handle on the most difficult of aspects. She was finding entertainment value. And learning the deepest, darkest secrets of ponies was enthralling. But still, somehow she knew this wasn't all there was. There was something more out there. She didn't know if it'd be as terrible as some of the worst raiders, or those dreaming of lost loves ones, though she hoped it'd be beautiful like the dreams of non-feral ghouls who sometimes slept, their dreams of pre-war Equestria, despite the occasional nightmares of their radioactive transformation. Still, she knew there had to be something more, an edge, or something beyond. Neur was her only clue, and it was her inspiration to try and break the limits of consciousness. It was that, and a desire to find a way to persist long after death, even if it meant being in a coma for eternity. Perhaps she could even come back and visit her father and brother once she detached. 

Either way, she'd come up with a plan. A daring plan, one that she didn't know if it would work. Amelio swam in the river of dream bubbles, closing her eyes and collecting as much energy from all the consciousnesses that she could. Connecting with each and every one of them. Drawing strength. When she opened her eyes the sapphire ellipticals surrounding her pupils more pronounced. They gleamed, and had sharper edges. The orbits of planets were in her eyes as her sixth sense reached as far as it could. Searching, searching for something deep in the farthest reaches.

There was nothing.

At first.

As she concentrated harder she found something on the fringes. Something so far away, so distant it seemed impossible anypony could ever find it no matter how hard they tried. It would take days of searching just to locate it. But she sensed it, deep in the abyss. Lingering in liminal space. And she took off toward it, rocketing into the inky blackness away from the main stream, heading for where she did not know.

Amelio's curiosity had paid off. There was something out there. On the final frontier. Her lips pulled up into a snarl and her teeth grit as she giggled and snorted in ecstasy, so happy to have found another mystery. A dreambubble that was so far apart. It clearly wasn't a second stream, a second wave of consciousness. No. As she burst past the speed of light toward her destination she knew that something had pulled their dream bubble out of the wave of others to a safer location. A solitary refuge. And she was about to explore it! Amelio had never been so excited in her life. With all the feelings of death and despair lately, this felt like her one chance – she felt so alive. So full of energy even as she felt a little tired within the dreamscape. Her body would not hold her down forever, she was determined. But alongside that...

The filly had made a decision recently. Once her time came, no matter if she found a way to persist after death or not, her final act in life would be to give the remnants of her destiny to her father. She would give him back his life. His ability to make a difference. She would charge him up and give color back to his cutiemark. He would have that energy, the energy of an individual connected to a whole, once more.

Amelio finally reached the ostracized dream bubble, approaching closer and seeping into his gravity space. The orb was beautiful like a marble. There was a giant castle in it, and a courtyard. A bright, vibrant night sky full of stars and a moon. It was not her first time seeing these things. Ghouls had dreams of things like this too. She recognized this from her sleepy travels as Canterlot Castle. It was a giant, enormous, protruding structure on the side of a cliff face, with waterfalls dotting her and there. Fancy architecture all around with undulating spires and riveting, rippling towers. Jutting platforms made of marble and other materials. It was gorgeous, especially under the limelight of the moon, and the twinkling stars above. The castle made of lavenders, alabasters, and honey yellows. The grass and shrubbery in the courtyard garden being made up of the finest greens imaginable. So healthy and lively. More life than Amelio felt within her. After all, she was filled with no more than flickering embers and smoldering ash. She knew her time was coming. Amelio coated herself in dreamkiller and pierced through the dreambubble, coming out from within. She felt the air of a high elevation. So clear and crisp. It brew through her mane and over her body as she made her way down to the courtyard and alighting on the stone pathway, intricately carved blocks making it up. Amelio looked around, then up at the sky, literally gasping.

Above her the night sky was even more beautiful than ever before. There were so many stars, so many glistening spectral colors from nebulas and faraway galaxies that just stole Amelio's breath away. Comets streaked across at regular intervals. This was far more detailed than any night sky she'd ever seen before, as if other ponies had merely forgotten what midnight was capable of. So many celestial phenomenon graced her eyes and reflected back in it.

Amelio shook her head a little in disbelief before eventually wandering toward the castle entrance, no guards to speak of. No other constructs to inhibit her progress. Who could have created this? She was thankful she'd already gotten over the sensation she was going to fall into the unending skies in places like these from previous exposure.

As the filly moved toward the entrance, she wasn't surprised when everything around her melted away and something new dribbled into position like sludge. She was in the throne room. A place full of ornate yet simple stained glass workings on either side that let in moonlight. The designs were all of various simplistic shapes making up complex images, mostly suns and moons guiding little ponies toward.. Somewhere. Tapestries lined the hallway accented with a scarlet carpet with white rimming. Tapestries with unusual curvy designs and crescent moons topping them. On the edges of the hallway were recesses in the ground for water to flow through, water that came from further back, from six daises, three on either side, that trickled water down into the next. It was clean and pure. Up the curving slants leading to the back wall were two thrones with red cushioned backings, one smaller with a moon above it, and the other larger with a sun above it. And on either side of each were a grand arching door leading further in, backed by respectively decorated stained glass.

Beyond the majesty of the place, which had even more intricacies to it than she could take in on first glance, was a turgid scent hanging in the air. That of battery acid. It was tangy and burned the nose. It became more and more present the closer she got to the royal chairs in back. Amelio shook her head a few times, trying to unlodge the scent from her snout. She'd never experienced this scent before, but it reminded her of something. Either way, Amelio was used to seeing things like this, however not quite this expansive and detailed. If this dream bubble's engineering was so finely tuned than either the pony had a strong subconscious or they had multiple ponies working on it.

The owner of the scent revealed herself soon enough, stepping out from behind the moon-topped throne and staring down the long distance toward the entrance. The mare was tall but not quite majestic. If anything she looked rather sickly. Sticking out of her forehead was a sharp, conical horn revealing herself to be a unicorn. She had a lush, mulberry mane and tail that were thick and heavy, clumps of hair hanging on the sides and back, some of the front of her mane even hanging in front of her miserable, rose-colored eyes. She looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders with her gaunt face and slumped posture. There was so much anguish in her gaze it almost forced Amelio to look away. The mare was covered in an exotically silver coat, and had unshorn fetlocks. Overall a huge mess. Her cutiemark however was the most interesting thing of all. A table saw placed between a split planet, sliced all the way through. A cutiemark of destruction. But Amelio couldn't discern just how destructive.

watch?v=IhU_uTM9mBY

The mare's voice was sharp and slightly raspy, with a violent undertone to it. It spoke of a mare who was brutal and used to forcing other ponies into position. "What are you doing in the throne of my princess?"

Amelio lifted a foreleg and bent it at the knee. "I am Amelioreit Reverie." She had begun using the correct pronunciation of her name now that she knew the full implications about it. She wanted to be proper after all. "I am the daughter of a stable dweller, and I am here solely out of curiosity. Who are you?"

The mare loosened up a bit as she began pacing between the thrones, her muscles rippling somewhat with each step. "I am Acute Sway. But you can call me Saway. That is my real name as far as I'm concerned." She gave a small nod, as if to confirm that was how things were. "I don't know how long you've been asleep, or how you found this place, but I myself have been asleep for a very long time. I don't know how long."

Amelio cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

It seemed Saway had not had a guest in awhile, and thus was very forthcoming with the information. Besides, it couldn't hurt too bad to be loose-lipped? "At one point, before Equestria was sundered into ruin, I wished to destroy the world myself. See it toppled and wrecked. Completely annihilated." She shook her head. "I believed it was my talent at the time, even if now I see the true meaning behind such a vicious cutie mark." She swept a foreleg out to the area around her. "Nowadays I remain here, with my Princess of Death. I aid her and protect her, and in return she gives me life. And together, we give each other companionship."

Amelio was at a loss for words if she was being entirely honest. A mare who wanted to destroy the world? Just for the sake of it? No, there had to be more to her than that. She could sense as much. Saway was wracked with guilt and pain. She had seen things. She understood the nickname, sort of. A combination of her cutiemark and the last part of her actual name. If anything the real name also made sense. In a weird way. "Why did you want to destroy the world?"

Saway smiled bitterly, twisting her head from side to side. "Cutiemarks were everything in pre-war Equestria. Held on the highest pedestal, yet most ponies never even understood their true meaning. They just assumed. Everypony told you to follow your destiny, a lot believing in that so blindly they would allow anything to befall them. But I realized..." She shook her head again. "No it doesn't matter. That is all in the past now." Saway looked back to Amelio. "I'm sorry to say but you must either leave, or suffer the consequences." There was a look of fear in the mare's eyes, as if she still couldn't believe a mere filly had found her way to this dreambubble. In fact, she couldn't.

Amelio was rather insulted by the insinuation she was a danger. She felt Saway's fear and took it personally. The filly was close to dying, she knew it. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to explore and learn more, and she was going to divert attention away from her upcoming death by solving mysteries. Besides, sleep was her domain now. "Fine, if that is how you wish to play it. Come at me." Amelio adjusted her positioning, lowering to the ground, getting ready for a fight. She was unabashedly defiant.

Saway started to rise up off the ground, a cold hard darkness surrounding her body like a shell, another body. It wrapped around her barrel and neck. It was full of moving shadows, inky black darkness and bruise-blues. Splotches and ripples. It had a pair of hands and two tendrils for legs. The sight was rather abhorrent, especially those gleaming, pure yellow eyes that pierced everything about her. They were chilling. And the equine face was bordering on uncanny valley.

Amelio lifted an eyebrow in concern. "What on Equus are _you_?"

Saway smirked as the nightmare head came down over hers like a helmet, fusing their eyes together into a creepy amalgamation. "Nightmares are fused to my core, it keeps my consciousness alive." That explained the look of avid, abject horror in her shrunken eyes. "We must protect Luna. We are Nightmare's Way."

Amelio's first act of the battle was to start firing off dreamkiller lasers from her horn, collecting up the energy and unleashing it in powerful bolts at the collection of nightmares and pony as it rushed at her. It didn't seem to do much of anything to the monster though, just creating small dents. Amelio threw herself to the side when the monster came close enough, having reached back and thrust one of its clawed hands out to try and skewer through her. The sight of those gleaming talons seared into Amelio's retinas.

The monstrous Nightmare's Way dug its tendrils into the ground, creating holes in the floor and causing cracks to web out from the puncture marks as it quickly about faced, lunging at Amelio in an attempt to gash her soul from her body.

Amelio jumped backwards, finding herself shrouded in moonlight from one of the stained glass windows. She barely had a moment to spare before Nightmare's Way followed up with a combo, slicing and dicing through the air, slashing at Amelio to try and remove her from this dreambubble and wake her up. However as the limbs passed through the moonlight, the shell keeping the monster coporeal started to worble and deform, the whole thing wavering. Amelio caught it right off the bat but realized she needed to put distance between her and the monster.

The filly grew a pair of changeling wings and flapped them, speeding away from where she'd just been cornered and making her way to the thrones.

The clawed creature crashed into the wall, causing glass to shatter and the walls to crumble. Falling down upon the mare. Nightmare's Way provided a parasol to protect its host from the shrapnel raining down around them.

"So, you think you are invincible, hm!?" Amelio called out as Nightmare's Way rose into the air and rearranged how its arms were built, turning them into a combination of those and wings, taking off after Amelio.

Amelio wrenched her body in the air, doing a loop de loop, barely avoiding the charging monster that flew right under her. The filly was in control. Gathering up three spells at once into her horn. Concentrating on three different things at once as she hovered.

Nightmare's Way hit the ground, screeching across it, crashing into one of the dishes of water and causing it to break apart on contact, water spilling everywhere and soaking the ground and carpet. The monster let out a vicious screech and threw itself into the air, soaring like a bullet straight for Amelio.

Amelio's charged spell, the charcoal magic surrounding her horn, was leveled at the beast as it came straight for her. Amelio bat her wings one final time and lifted into the air slightly. She put her hooves against the creature, performing a reverse stomach throw. Aiming her horn at the beast's back at the same time. In one fell swoop she unleashed dreamkiller, telekinetic bullet, and a light spell all at once, the plasma seeping off her horn in one deft movement and bursting out the tip like a lightning bolt.

The bolt jammed into the creature's back as Nightmare's Way flew right under Amelio again. There was a hideous scream of agony as the spell burrowed into the creature, getting in deep. The shadows sizzled and popped, white flames bursting to life and burning away more and more of the shell. Saway's body went flying through the air, hitting the ground. She couldn't catch herself with her hooves, causing her to tumble and roll, nearly breaking her neck as she eventually lost momentum, only her physical body keeping the shadows from being ignited deep inside of her. Saway writhed on the ground, screaming for mercy before going limp, her chest heaving.

Amelio was also breathing deep, floating down to the ground and resting. She caught her breath, smiling victoriously before making her way over to Saway, using telekinetic force to pin her to the ground and keep her from moving.

Saway was shriveled up, her form completely bare of shadows. She looked weakened and like she could barely hang on. Her face was screwed up in pain as she looked at her conquerer with terrified eyes. "P-please... Spare me."

The filly looked deep into those rosy eyes of Saway's, glaring at her. Amelio realized then and there she could be a murderer too, because she considered killing Saway once and for all, her chest rising and falling rapidly before calming. The filly felt uncomfortable about that fact. Saway was staring at Amelio with unhinged horror, her life and 'afterlife' flashing before her eyes. Amelio could feel it intimately. Her gaze was hard. "I am going to die soon anyway. I could kill you and take you down with me." Her voice was as cold as ice. A frozen anger. She recalled her brother and his regret. Amelio's eyes narrowed and lidded, then she tilted her head up snootily. "But I am not going to." She considered telling Saway she deserved to rot, but didn't have it in her. She would not hurt Saway like that. She was already defeated.

Amelio considered kicking dust onto Saway's body, but decided against that too. The mare might have contemplated destroying the world, but she didn't know everything about her. Just that she was in pain and had guilt just like her brother. Amelio instead gave Saway a nod of acknowledgement and hurried off to the thrones as her wings receded, moving up the curved slopes to get into the moon door. After all, Saway had said 'Luna' and luna was another name for 'moon.'

The room around Amelio liquified and dissolved once more, the one ahead of her permeating into existence with ease. Truth be told in dreams things often just switched like a camera cut, but due to the filly's experience with dreams the transition was all the more apparent. Where Amelio came into was nearly indescribable. A long corridor that spanned probably thirty yards. And it seemed to never end no matter how far down Amelio went. It was lined with swirling columns topped with recesses filled with colorful plants, stained glass windows depicting moments during the war, special battles, Equestria's past conqeured foes, the six ministry mares, and strange items that Amelio didn't recognize as the Elements of Harmony. The middle of the hallway was lined with magenta, but overall everything were various shades of blue.

At the very end of the hallway, when Amelio finally got closer, she saw two figures. One was a unicorn with a curved horn, mint green mane that was giant, thick, and curly, and a similarly messy tail. Unimpressed gaze, and absolutely mottled coat of gold and pale yellow. Drawing closer Amelio noticed something strange about the ancient-looking, wrinkled stallion. His eyes were an incredibly bright pear green. But the odd part were his pupils. They were draconic-looking; slitted. The stallion was talking to the second figure, a figure who was talled than him by a couple heads.

Luna was grievous, so much so Amelio literally had to look away in order to take a break from the sight once she got close enough to see her. She looked like a desiccated corpse, like all the moisture had been sapped from her body. She was emaciated beyond belief, appearing as if she could crumble away into dust and blow away on the wind with the slightest touch. Still though, she was an incredibly majestic alicorn with lancing horn, frazzled feathered wings, beaming aqua and cyan eyes, and a stunningly commanding presence. Covered in a dark blue coat of fur that looked unhealthy, with some patches of it missing. The worst part of it all though were her mane and tail. While they were extraordinary displays of her starry night, having twinkles of light scattered through the aurora-like magical navy blue hair, it was all slightly grayed and the both mane and tail were in tatters, nearly shredded apart. Like strips flowing off of her as if it were alive. With holes here and there like a changeling. When Amelio looked back at the figure she audibly gasped, causing both of them to look up and toward her. Luna was simply ghastly, symbolizing just how far she'd fallen, and how much the pink cloud had damaged her.

The golden stallion looked back to Luna, in her eyes, before turning around. A green aura surrounded his horn and a spell was unleashed, a dart of light firing in front of him and opening up into a giant portal made of pure swirling darkness that the unicorn left through.

Luna herself held herself tall and regal, looking back to Amelio as the filly drew closer. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head up slightly. "Clarum somnium," she whispered. As she spoke louder, her voice became just as authoritative as her presence. "Who are you, why are you here, and what happened to Saway?" The sound of her voice was loud and in charge, full of royalty. However, there was a sample of terror laced in it. Luna was clearly apprehensive. Amelio could feel it.

Amelio noticed that behind the mare who was twice as tall as her was a tri-hued door of lavender, pink, and indigo with a sun in the center. It was framed with gold. It reminded Amelio somewhat of a vault. She could see bright light seeping out of the cracks. The door couldn't be fully locked it seemed. The filly steeled herself and held herself with dignity. "I am Amelioreit Reverie. I defeated her. I am here to sate my curiosities and understand why this dream bubble is separate from all the others."

Horror penetrated Luna's features. She sounded uncertain, her voice wavering. "You did not kill her did you? Once her dream self is gone she is dead for good."

Amelio shook her head, yet smiled brightly. Confidently. "No. I would never do something like that. Are you really a princess of death though?"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "I guess you could say that, little filly. I am in fact Princess Luna." The mare gave a gentle, weak smile. Full of unsuredness at the fact a mere filly had found her in this place of refuge. In her sanctuary. And managed to defeat one tainted by nightmares. "You do not look like a raider." Luna was clearly scared of Amelio. "However, I am sorry to say that I must fend you off and seal you from this place before you find my treasure."

Amelio glanced behind Luna, looking at what Luna was probably referring to. "What is your treasure?" She didn't have much opportunity to ask though as without warning the glass windows lining the hallway took on a reflective sheen, becoming mirrors. Only Amelio's form was not reflected in them, only Luna's. And just as suddenly, while Luna's body was taking on a gentle shimmer like a star, the entire air around the two of them was becoming dark as night. Creeping into every crack and leaving Amelio unable to see anything aside from Luna (including her reflections) and the door ahead of her. Everything seemed so far away and distant. The filly immediately rose her guard, getting into a battle stance.

watch?v=uRyDsZTzC_k

The only warning as to what came next were the signs coming from Luna's soul. Amelio dove forward as one of Luna's reflections seared past her, cutting through the air. Coming out of the mirror and nearly grazing Amelio's flanks with one of her wings. "What in Tartarus!?" Amelio squeaked, quickly about facing, then spinning in a 180 once more. Suddenly she was being assaulted by multiple copies of Luna. Amelio only dodging and weaving out of the way of each due to her sixth sense. The copies had no reflected soul but the main body gave off intent. The original body stayed far away and let her fractal counterparts do the work.

Amelio didn't hesitate as she continued to waltz in the hallway avoiding the copies, drawing power from the dream bubble itself, drawing power from Luna herself and pulling it in. Coalescing strength as her telekinesis built up in her horn. Tremors surrounded Amelio as incredible power collected within her. The room started shaking before Amelio released all the built up pressure with a scream. Telekinetic force surged outward, channeling through the entire room. It bashed against the walls and knocked the weakened Luna off her hooves. But the primary purpose was a success. The mirror windows, all of the ones in the hallway burst apart at the seams, breaking into thousands of pieces that crashed against the floor and scattered apart into even smaller shards.

Every reflection worbled out of existence until only the real Luna was left trying to push herself back onto her hooves. "Im... Impressive." She acquiesced. "But can you keep up your struggles to the end?"

Amelio stood tall, squinting at Luna as her shimmering body began to ebb and flicker, flaring light outward and creating many shadows that rushed toward Amelio.

The strange thing was, Amelio felt another power deep within the dream bubble. Pulling on the shell's power itself had revealed it to her. She hesitated, trying to latch onto that other source of power, that distant strength she couldn't quite clarify. As she tried though, the shadows lashed out at her, whipping from every side. Amelio tried to slide away, jump over, and duck under loads of whipping tentacles but before she knew what was happening they were striking and bashing against her. One hit, two, and more again and again battering and bruising her. The sound of physical shadows striking flesh, muscle and bone resounding through the air.

Amelio was at a loss for anything to do. Once the first one happened she was being comboed like it was nothing, her body was going limp. Was this the end? She tried to move, tried to do anything, but was swiftly being juggled in the air, incapable of anything. She looked toward Luna whenever her flipping, tumbling body allowed her to. She was giving off light like a lightbulb. The shadows seemed to be receding away from her, not harming her. Was this place just as dangerous to her as it was to Amelio? She tried to catch her breath, having been winded by the... tenth hit? The skin under her fur becoming blemished with contusions. Then the next one struck out at her, right across the head, making her brain jostle, which hurt more than it ever should. She could feel all of it, spittle going flying. Amelio's horn lit up with a black aura, dark as the shadows assaulting her, and tried to cast a spell. A modification of the telekinetic bullet. She pushed energy into her horn and released it in a wave, enveloping her and rippling through the air, batting away the tendrils.

Then Amelio hit the ground in a heap. It was hard to get herself moving, but she forced herself to her hooves and rushed at Luna, slapping away the tendrils she could barely sense coming with a telekinetic force, panting hard and limping.

When Amelio managed to make it to Luna she lunged, rearing back a forehoof and throwing it forward into a shocked-looking alicorn, right into her chest. It connected hard, and it caused the mare to spit up blood as she nearly collapsed to her belly.

The tendrils lashed out at Amelio again and wrapped around her, coiling around her belly, constricting around her neck, and binding her legs, holding them all tight and squeezing down, dragging her away and trying to strangle her as Luna heaved and shook from the pressure of the punch, taking a knee, her eyes full of horror at the filly who'd managed to hit her. She was terrified beyond belief.

Amelio wrestled and struggled, writhing and wriggling on the ground, trying to get free. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and face turning blue. She had only one opportunity! She needed to grab hold of that power behind Luna and use it for herself! Amelio closed her eyes and focused as much as she could through sheer will, forcing herself to remain peaceful, even as she was growing weaker.

It was as if Amelio was a miner taking a pickaxe to a rock, because once she swung it one last time and cracked open the stone, pure gold revealed itself to her.

watch?v=uS2GUseyIHI

And when that happened Amelio felt a surge of power. She tried to direct it into her horn but she couldn't direct it anywhere. It stimulated her changeling nature and forced a transformation the likes of which she had never felt before. With an explosion her body molded into a far taller version of herself, nearly as tall as Luna, with long flowing locks of topaz hair rather than amethyst. The ellipticals in her eyes having enlarged to the point of completely overtaking the violet nature, now they were pure blue. Turning green as wisps of gold energy flowed off of them. Her long horn split into branching black antlers, flecks of charcoal energy flaking off of them. Her cutie mark had grown, a multitude of deltas spanning her flanks and barrel, and reaching to her legs. All of them glowing with power. It was like the light of the moon and the abyss itself were all radiating off of her body, giving everything a bright sheen, petals and wisps of the magical energy flowing off of her.

The shadows that had burned away and were now trying to lash back out at her and grasp her again were stopped by the nearly blinding light being emitted by the filly... Mare? It was hard to tell. Amelio looked down at herself, in all her unrefined beauty, then back up at Luna who was taking steps away from her in fright. She clearly wanted to run, but she had nowhere to run. Still, she had one more... One more thing up her sleeve. Her horn took on a colorful aura as she cast one more spell.

Amelio rushed at Luna, but before she could get there she was vaulted off her hooves and farther back, all the way down the hall, her large body clipping against the floor and rolling across it, nearly breaking her neck in the process as she tried to get back onto her hooves, sent all the way back to the entrance from the gust of pressure. But she didn't stop, she steeled her body and narrowed her eyes and galloped back to where she'd been. All while in the encompassing shadows pricks of light began to appear. Before Amelio knew what was going on they were falling, like comets trailing right for her. She wove to the side, then another. More just kept appearing and cascading down toward her like pellets. When they managed to connect they stung like a bitch, burning away parts of her body like it was never there at all. Scraping against her and pulling off flesh. Amelio snorted and decided to put the energy she'd acquired to good use.

With a little channeling of transformative magics Amelio felt her body recede and compact into a large albino snake with golden eyes. Amelio, now in a far more proper form for dodging these bits of light, slithered across the ground, over glass shards and toward her target. Winding closer and closer, nearly swimming over the flooring as sprites of light fell to the ground and melted away like snowflakes.

Luna saw the transformation and felt a pang of fear the likes of which she'd never experienced in her life. It was true she was a far cry from the alicorn she once was but this was... impossible. A mere filly shouldn't be capable of this. Was she even truly a pony? The presence of Luna's consciousness should have been more than enough to stymie any major dream transformations.

Was Amelio a changeling?

The idea scorched Luna's entire being with terror. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" She screamed in the Royal Canterlot voice as her enemy drew nearer. "STOP! I CONCEDE! PLEASE!"

Amelio didn't stop.

There was no ceasing at this point. She was in the heat of the battle. She was still a filly. And she was going to show Luna where she went wrong.

Luna tried to gather more power from her sanctuary but couldn't. It was out of power to give. All that was left was the power allowing everything to remain. Luna tried to back up, seeing her millennia-long life flash before her eyes, even in her sleeping state. She shook her head from side to side as Amelio, like a snake, launched herself at Luna. Amelio's body transformed back to normal as she tackled the alicorn, driving her to the ground and pinning her with a hoof, rearing another foreleg back, about to strike Luna's face into submission. Until she was dead. But she hesitated as she panted, energy cascading off her body.

A light shimmered on her hoof where her body connected with the alicorn.

Suddenly things became far more clear. Luna understood the filly's determination to see things through to the end. "You will die soon?" It was more of an impressed statement than a question. "I can feel it. There is something wrong with your body."

Amelio grit her teeth, her lips pulling back into a furious snarl. She was angry at Luna for holing up in her dreams like the Enclave holed up in the clouds. She considered once more killing the alicorn and taking that treasure for herself so she could try to beat whatever was killing her. "Why should I not take your treasure for myself you coward!?"

Luna actually flinched more at the words than any of the physical threats Amelio posed to her. "Yes, I probably deserve to die for being a coward." The admission stung. Amelio could tell. Luna had clearly thought of this many times. "But if you were me you would have done no different."

Amelio knew she couldn't say that either way. She knew one pony who might be able to, but he wasn't here right now. "So why should I not take it for myself? I want to live like you have lived! I want to continue helping ponies, leading them in their dreams! Why do you get to be so special you coward!?"

The words stung more the second time than the first. But Luna kept her calm, even as her voice wavered. "The power is solely used too keep consciousness within the dream realm alive. When I die it breaks apart. Where the nightmares are a darkness, this treasure, created by ritual, is light. It is a spell to transcend death, only to be used when one is literally at death's door. It is dangerous otherwise, able to leave a body a husk for all of time." Luna shook her head. "If it even works. "Transcendi Mortem."

Amelio caught her breath, her body still aching from all the hits she'd endured. She relented though. She'd not heard of this spell. Could only the princess of the night, a princess of death, had heard of it?

"It is a spell built by myself. Meant to save ponies on the battlefield, but it was never implemented. Before I died to the Pink Cloud I used it. I created a power source for myself where my consciousness could continue to thrive. All I had to do was tie myself to it forever. Then I transferred my dreambubble from the stream to here. If you cast the other half of the spell after linking yourself to it, you may be able to live in death."

Amelio sighed, relaxing a little despite herself. Still holding Luna against the ground. "Why do you not help the wasteland more?"

"What I have been exposed to here has been beyond my worst nightmares. Not a day goes by that I do not regret the atrocities that have been committed by ponies and zebras alike, the atrocities that led to the wasteland. Because there are no limits in dreams, I imagine the things I have seen here are so much worse than in reality. No Tantabus could ever torture me as much as being close to other ponies in this dreamscape." As far as Luna knew, Celestia was also dead. After all, how would she know of a pony that had transferred her soul to a machine and no longer slept? "After all the damage I have witnessed, I can not bear to see my little ponies once more. I was blinded by war lust and became the very thing the zebras feared I was. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy by _all_ of us."

Amelio recognized the Tantabus spell from the book. It was a way to create a personal nightmare for yourself that would allow your subconscious to grow stronger, or be used as a way to remind yourself of your failings. Amelio knew if Fear could, he would use one to remind himself of the ponies he killed for all of time. "Is there no way I can convince you to help your ponies again? Or to hold night court or... Or something?"

Luna shook her head. "You would never understand the amount of regret in me. The hurdles I would have to overcome to do something like that. The emotions I have felt. You are pure, Amelio."

Amelio frowned, stepping off of Luna and allowing her to get up. "I know I may not be able to understand, but I know somepony who can. And I may be able to introduce you to them. But first I need to learn this spell. I need to prepare myself."

It may not have been guaranteed to work, but Amelio would try her damndest to survive after death.

watch?v=WG9zlui8wfE

A/N: This chapter didn't exist in my original plans and was a sort of... Second-to-last second addition.

Acute Sway is actually a villain from another story I started crafting like four or five years ago but never published because it was just way too out of date. I also changed her colors, she was originally black and white, with nondescript eyes and a horn made out of crystal. Cutie mark was the same as it is now, and part of her story was realizing what her cutie mark truly meant. Whether it was to destroy the world or just to shatter creatures' worlds (their preconceptions), and if she would decide to follow through with that talent or not. Either way, I had a pretty large background thought out for her that I might get into another time if anyone's ever interested in hearing about it.

The other pony talking to Luna was Nyx, and I don't know if I'll ever elaborate on him, but he's in the same corner as Saway in that I created him for a roleplay as a villain. Just not a villain in the same way. In this continuity, I'm not making him a villain though.

As for Amelio, there are quite a few songs I associate with her. watch?v=Hyh4NvaHm_0 This is one. Amelio is so much like the moon. You only see the side of her she chooses to let you see, and hardly anyone sees the dark side. But no matter what, what you see is what you get. There's no inherent mystery aside from what makes it tick, but once you understand that, everything becomes clear. The three words I primarily associate with her are 'imperfect,' 'gorgeous,' and 'peaceful.' Where Fear gains power from strong emotions, Ame gains most of her power from peace and tranquility. I hope that's clear in my portrayal of her. While we're at it, here's one more song: watch?v=g0qHWM8ZKdU


	12. Setback

Setback

Relentless darkness scarred and scored the scene much like the radiation and taint seeped into the ground. A pall of all-consuming emptiness swallowing up good spirits. These shadows would be far more oppressive than anything Fear had ever dealt with in his life, if they weren't so familiar to him. It was the darkness of death and everything that inevitably led up to it. It was in a phrase, entropy of the highest caliber. An uncontrolled beast that knew no limits and devoured all you loved. All positivity was swept out of those in situations like these like a knee to the gut, where all seemed lost, and was replaced with dire, existential dread. Even those who laughed about it were just coping with the heftiness. No one could hear the damned cries of those who had gone before, because they were dead. So who knew what was left on the other side?

watch?v=oEHzW9rqcH8

Fear and Sim were together, standing around Amelio who laid on her back on the ground. Her eyes occasionally opening to stare up at the cloud cover above her. Fear was weeping already. He could feel Amelio on the cusp. Close to leaving them forever. His breath left him too because of it. Sim was stoic, the only sign on his face that he felt anything being the deep frown and sunken eyes. He'd clearly lost some sleep over his daughter's condition, it was weighing on him heavily. Fear could feel it in the stallion's soul. He was mourning too, just internally.

Amelio gestured for her father to come closer, beckoning with a hoof ever so softly, like the motion wasn't there at all. Sim acquiesced, moving down to muzzle level with his daughter. Amelio whispered. "Closer. I need... To tell you."

Sim looked over to Fear, then nodded and held his ear to Amelio's maw, covering up the side closest to Fear with a hoof.

Fear wanted to listen. So desperately he wished to know what she was saying to her father. He was sure there were supposed to be no secrets between them, yet...

Sim nodded a moment later, pulling up and looking down at his daughter with a heavy-set expression. "I will tell him. For you, for us. And I will teach you."

Fear questioned readily. "Tell me what? Teach her what?" As curious as ever, even when tears slipped down his cheeks.

Sim denied the colt an answer. Instead after a moment an understanding passed between father and daughter. Amelio's dull eyes lit up for a bit, scrolling from side to side as if analyzing something inside her head. Then giving a firm nod of understanding. "It is... Complicated. But I think I can do it on short notice. There is only one opportunity after all."

Fear watched with interest as he cocked his head to the side.

The moment between Sim and Amelio, who both had their eyes closed, went deep. They felt each others' resonance as a spell between the two was cast. One of the mind and soul, not the horn. Amelio could see within her a chain, a crimson wire-frame chain that made up a four dimensional polyhedron. Amelio felt out its texture. How it spun and spiraled, twisting around ceaselessly. Throbbing and beating like a heart. The chains of destiny. The power of destiny. It was complicated and unfathomable, and Amelio knew this was as close an approximation as she'd ever get of the power that was now at her hooftips. Sim guided her along the journey over their forbidden connection. Having experience with her dreams made it easier for Amelio to see this far inside of her being. And right now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Amelio and Sim touched their hooves together. Didn't matter the body part really.

Fear's curiosity only heightened. There was a gentle buzz in the air. Something felt like static. "What are you doing?"

Amelio whispered sullenly. "My final act as daughter and... friend. Giving you both a final gift before I leave, possibly forever."

Fear assumed she meant their uncertainty that there was an afterlife. Amelio hadn't told Fear, didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

Amelio winced as she delved further in and clipped out a humongous chunk of the infinitely-sided polyhedron. Tearing it away and feeling something very wrong. So very, very terribly wrong. The sense of dread was unbearable. Her face twisted up into one of pure discomfort.

Sim was there for her, reaching in and doing something akin to surgery, fixing what was leftover and making a three dimensional heptahedron. It was a far cry from what used to exist within her soul. It was so small and vulnerable, the color faded. It looked like strings, barely functioning. It hardly moved.

Amelio gasped hard as she transferred the excised fate tissue, made of pure energy, to Sim. The potential was volatile and heated, writhing around and flailing about out of control. Sim's eyes sparkled at the presence of destiny so close to him he could taste it. He licked his lips as he pulled it into him, face twitching as well as he unthreaded the remains of his, so much smaller than Amelio's, and looped the extra slack around delicately, using hivemind memory in order to achieve it. It was only his second time doing fatum sanitatem, so there was a little sloppiness to it, but it'd be good enough. Sim remembered what Fear's looked like before he'd added to it. More like a polygon than a four, or even three dimensional shape. Suitably, Fear's destiny had looked like it was laying in wait to latch onto anything it could.

Sim felt the power of fusion deep within him. A prismatic glow surrounded his entire body as an amethyst hue returned to his hair, mixing with the platinum and looking like he'd simply regressed in age a couple decades, regaining some youthfulness. His cutiemark recovering its color. The mirror becoming a blazing sapphire, the ornate frame gaining a golden luster, the depressed mask becoming a cool violet, and the joyful mask becoming a sunny pale honey yellow.

Amelio on the other hand, went limp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from exhaustion, panting heavily. Or at least she would if her breathing wasn't so labored. Her cutiemark had gone from pure black to a wishy washy gray, not even shimmering with shafts of light anymore. Her hair having turned silver as if from old age. She made a motion to Fear for him to come hither. Fear complied. "Before I leave... Fear... I just want to tell you..." Amelio took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Squeezing them. "That I love you. And I trust you. No matter... What happens, I believe in you." Fear was holding Amelio's hooves in his, as Sim pulled away from Amelio, looking down at his daughter with a cocktail of gratitude and sorrow in his eyes.

Fear finally broke down completely, burying his face in Amelio's chest, sobbing his heart out once more. "I don't want to lose you Meels! I can't lose another pony! Not... Not like this." Fear's voice had a hint of solemn resignation to it. As if he knew he had to accept it, despite everything demanding he not.

Amelio shook her head. "Shush, Fear." She tried to quiet his crying. "You have to... Say goodbye. If only for a little while. If things go right, I will be back." An ominous air followed the comment.

"What do you mean?" Fear choked out, barely holding back tears in that moment.

"You may see, you may not. I make... no guarantees. Now Fear, I must sleep. Promise me you will... Treat my body with sanctity and... burn it."

Sim nodded, giving a little grunt. "We will."

Fear grit his teeth, pulling off only to nod as well. "Yes. We will. You have my word. I'll let you go." It took all of Fear's strength, according to the sound of his voice.

Amelio grinned up at her brother. "You have grown a lot in a short time... Fear. I am proud of you. Now, it is time for us to say goodbye. Possibly for... good. Who knows what the future holds? The Seer's Eye... showed you many destinies. Make yours... the greatest you can."

Fear burst out crying once more against Amelio's chest, getting her fur a little soggy with tears and messy with snot.

"You loser. How am I... supposed to sleep with you wailing on me like this?" Amelio's tone was teasing.

Fear laughed in the midst of his crying. "Shut up. I know you can put yourself to sleep," he countered.

Amelio smiled and closed her eyes, horn lighting up. "True enough, little Nightlight. Cast away the darkness for me. Make my last dreams pleasant." Fear was the red star that lit up the dark side of Amelio's moon.

Fear hiccuped and smiled. "Always. In waking or in dreaming, I'll be there."

It took a few moments, but Amelio's body eventually went quiet, her breathing regulating. And soon after it just... Stilled.

Fear cried even harder, clenching his eyes shut, confused about everything that just happened, smearing his face from side to side. Sim shed a few tears too as he grabbed his daughters saddlebags and put them on his back. "My little filly," Sim whispered longingly, regretfully. An aching emptiness filled both stallion's and colt's heart. Loss weighing both of them down and nearly drowning them. Suffocating them.

Finally, Fear spoke. "Why didn't the pendant warn me this was an outcome?"

Storm's voice was silent.

Sim spoke up instead. "It probably didn't see it as necessary."

Fear glared at Sim as if to demand: not necessary!? But instead he shook his head from side to side violently and cried harder, his eyes screwed shut. "What did I do wrong?" _There's no one left to stop me if I go rogue and try to control everything. Well, maybe Sim._

Storm's voice echoed in his head. _Your friend will always be with you in your heart._

Sim moved over to caress his son, wandering around Amelio's body to do it. Not wanting to desecrate her by walking over. "You did nothing wrong." His voice was comforting and fatherly. So confident. "Life is just unfair sometimes. I have all sorts of stories about life being unfair. All you can do is gather the pieces and try to move on."

Fear lashed out, yanking away from Sim and shoving him away as much as his short legs would enable. "Life shouldn't have to be unfair! Life isn't unfair. Ponies make it unfair. I don't... Don't know where to begin." _I wish I could see the future. Something definite right now of all times._ Fear was angry at the stable for making him give up the pendant. But he knew Amelio would tell him he did the the right thing.

 _You did the right thing, my little Nightlight._ Of course Mom would say that too.

Sim tried to give Fear a little time, just looking at his son sadly.

Fear continued. "Ameliorate's dreams will never live. Is this punishment? Was she roped into my sins? Is it my fault? Did I cause whatever killed her?"

Sim shook his head, cooing to Fear. "It was nothing you did. This isn't punishment. Trust me, I've been around awhile. Karma doesn't truly exist. Ponies are given chances for redemption all the time and sometimes they just run out of time. Sometimes life is unfair. I know it hurts, son. It's all about choice."

Fear was at a loss for words for a moment, his crying ceasing like a snap of the fingers. "S-son?" Two emotions flashed through him. First: shock. Next: anger. Fear got up off his haunches and pointed a hoof threateningly at Sim. He didn't know what to say, just pointing maliciously, his leg trembling as it hung in the air. Based on how Fear was shaking, it was clear he wanted to hit something. The feelings were crystal clear all over his strained face. With his clenched jaw and gnashing teeth. Fear looked off to the side, screwing his eyes shut again, more tears cascading down his cheeks. He was about to ask Sim why he left, but then it all came flooding in. All the answers filled him up. Sim was lacking a destiny. Why was he lacking a destiny? Fear slumped forward, feeling as if he'd been struck in the gut. He took a few wavering steps back, throwing his head from side to side in disbelief. His jaw drooped, his eyes bulged out. He was winded, he couldn't breathe. He looked up at Sim. All... All the answers just... Lying there. "Why... Why did you give me your destiny?"

Sim gazed at Fear pityingly. "You were born without one, Fear. You had what ponies would see as a genetic defect."

That still didn't make any sense. "Why did giving it up mean you had to leave?" Fear knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it. Destinies were very personal things. He knew that intuitively.

Sim turned his head to the side, looking away. "I'm ashamed to admit the reason for that."

Fear sounded uncomprehending, but he understood it all at once. "I'm... I'm the reason Amelio grew up without a mother." Why didn't they tell him sooner? Obviously his mother couldn't tell him, she never told him anything new. It wasn't actually her, even if sometimes it felt like her. Either way? Probably for the best. "Did Amelio know?"

"Amelio learned of it while we were in Stable 47. She said she still loved you, and I asked her to keep it secret. I didn't want you knowing Fear."

Fear trembled furiously. Squeezing his eyes shut again and breathing hard, his chest heaving as he stood there, knees buckling. He reached a hoof up to try and grab at what felt like a pierced heart.

Sim proceeded. "You aren't the reason Amelio grew up without a mother, Fear. It was both Storm's choice and mine."

"W-why...?"

"We both knew that over time, because you had something I could never have again, opportunities I'd never find... and because I would one day die, that I would grow resentful of you. Eventually. Whether I liked it or not. I would not be able to stop those emotions. And one day I might've done something I'd regret with sound mind. It's why I've not been as warm toward you as I am toward Amelio, and why I kept my distance. Why I didn't originally want you to come with us, even though I'm glad in hindsight you did." Sim's lips pursed. "I'm so, so sorry Fear. I never wanted to hurt you. I though the best way I could save you was by you never knowing me at all. So I asked Storm to stay silent about me. Storm, wanting me to have a pony to love and take care of, told me to bring Amelio with me."

Fear collapsed onto his belly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you both. I understand if you blame me and don't want to see me, but you're all I have left, and now that I can protect you and teach you what I want to, I want to be better." Sim hesitated. "If you'll give me the chance."

Fear was silent for a long time, hiccuping and sniffling. Still unleashing tears and snot everywhere, his snout plugged up. He could tell Sim was sincere, how ashamed and apologetic he was. Fear laid on his stomach with legs splayed out away from him diagonally. "Amelio... Amelio forgave me. She loved you. It would be wrong of me not to forgive you too. We've both done things we regret, and I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sim grinned a little despite himself, albeit sadly with eyebrows leaning outward. "Then the next leap will be the leap home."

Fear felt a renewed pang of anger at himself for not being able to protect Amelio. All while remembering what his mother told him about his time in her womb. What he was like. How he was always happy and emotive, showing her more love than she could handle. And what he was like when he was born. How he did not cry. "Is that why I didn't cry? My... genetic defect?"

"Yes. You hardly had any individuality of your own. You were born to find a hive, or somepony strong enough to serve. Changelings usually have their own destiny and individuality, but sometimes they are inherently tied to their hive."

Fear thought about it, remembering Amelio saying that only zebras were familiar with destiny and soul magic. He sniffed a little, needing to blow his nose. "Amelio said... only zebras were familiar with destiny and soul magic."

Sim shook his head. "Changelings have learned all sorts of things from others, just because zebra are _familiar_ with it doesn't mean others don't know about it. Really, changelings are as tied to destiny as ponies, just differently.

Fear began sobbing again, realizing new things about himself. Why he was the way he was. Why he'd shut down so much as a foal due to sensory overload; become silent. It was because he was developing an identity of his own, and until then he'd been inundated with every creature and the world itself. That's why Amelio wasn't the same as him, because of his defect.

Sim tried again, moving over to Fear to hold him, comfort him, and let him sob into his coat as he took out his spark lighter in order to burn Amelio's body.

The resulting pyre lit up that little bit of the wasteland, crackling and popping as flesh and bone sizzled.

DJ-P0N3 had been on the entire time, and the next song broadcasted on the radio was bittersweet, and oddly fitting for the moment. Fear had heard it before more than a few times.

watch?v=_WzObiHuGgc

The light of the fire continued for a long, long time. Almost unnaturally extended.

A/N: watch?v=Bhtwz6F2wEg Amelio's goodbye. Maybe someday in this timeline Fear will return from a red star to a blue star. Leave a review if you're enjoying so far please!


	13. Changeling Comforts

Changeling Comforts

The atmosphere was brown and stagnant as ever, cool to the touch and not so bad. Still and musty however, with a lot of motes of dust hanging in the air. Especially where Fear and Sim were, under mounds of broken, collapsed stalwart gray highway. Clumps and chunks fallen all around, piled up over each other as if they just couldn't stand the test of time, or maybe they had been around during one of the bombs? It was uncertain, but whatever it was, it had been the perfect home, deep down inside, buried under loads of crumbling concrete and jutting rebar, in a little alcove in the packed, desiccated soil, was a special occurrence not found in many parts of the wasteland. A changeling slime bath.

It was thick and viscous, sticking to itself and becoming slippery with anything else it touched. Flowing along and draining into one large pool. It was bioluminescent and lit up the huddled room of infrastructure in a gentle green glow, like a soupy green sun. With pale olive greens and deep lime greens here and there, most of it oversaturated. The slime thickened in certain places, and thinned in others, roiling around and occasionally glorping when movement disturbed the surface. It was more like a marsh than anything else, but oh so cozy. Like a mud bath, molding against carapace and easing into every pore, nook, and cranny like an invasive tentacle massage, cloy and goopy. It was warm to the touch, nearly hot, as if it absorbed the heat around it and became a sauna of sorts. It felt oily against Fear's and Sim's body, and hardly stuck at all, drooling everywhere, never quite detaching from itself. The light it emitted was a gentle thrumming glow that reminded Fear of something primal and intimate, something all at once familiar and alien to him. Something he'd never experienced but was wholly attuned to. Not only that, but it reminded the colt of something important about his empathy, something he couldn't quite put his hoof on. It gently eased his mind and bring him back to simpler times, seeming to speak to him, whispering to him about better days. It congealed around the colt and stallion, having some suction to it.

"So yes, you will always have a subconscious need to serve, combatting with a deep, heartfelt desire to be on top of everything. A weird contradiction. You'll have to decide how you want to live your life given those conflicting emotions. It's because of your genetic defect and artificial destiny. You haven't found balance yet, nor may you ever; you may always be battling with both those needs and may never find peace. But I'm sure even in chaos there can be a level of contentment." Sim's voice was calm, on the edge of a sigh as he relaxed in the cozy pool.

Fear's eyes revolved around in their sockets, tapping his forehooves on the rim of the pool, the gunk up to his neck. He was uncertain but it explained a lot. He spoke willingly, though it was unclear if it was to Sim or to his plushie that sat in the corner along with the pair's saddlebags, Sim's slumped over Fear's protectively. "Hmm... I suppose that explains my desire to prove myself. I'm always looking for the next big thing to show that I'm the best. Always thought it was the... uhh..." He recalled the word he'd learned from his novel. "Oh right, trauma. That."

Sim shrugged. "I mean maybe. It could be a combination of all sorts of things, since the more reasons we have to do something, the stronger the behavior is."

"This bath is really... clumpy. And, like, it gets everywhere. Maybe too much everywhere. I can feel it soaking into my fur and flesh, pulling out all the bad stuff. You know? I can feel it reaching into my mind? Just sort of kneading at it. Tickling something deep inside of me. It's so smooth."

Sim could tell Fear was mostly talking to his mother. After all... "You've been talking to your mother more." Besides, Sim already understood how it felt, and Fear wasn't the type of pony to broadcast _everything_ he felt.

Fear's eyes narrowed and glanced to the side at his father. "Mh. Maybe. But at least I've been using the radio less." He sounded somewhat hurt, as if offended that he'd been caught on something that was beyond his control, something that he was addicted to. And the radio was indeed off! No chill jazz tunes oozed out of his radio, neither did they escape the speakers of Sim's pipbuck.

Sim caught on and nodded softly. "Yeah, and I'm proud of you. You've been doing really well. I'm proud of you for fighting your gut reactions and weaning yourself off of it."

A faint smile crossed Fear's face as he leaned back. "Mh, yeah, it's been _super_ difficult!"

Sim just grinned back and rested his eyes shut.

Silence in its purest form reigned for what felt like a long time. It was hard to tell how much passed without looking at Sim's pipbuck. The only thing that accompanied them was the pulsating glow coming from the slime bath.

"How are these baths created anyway? You never explained it to me."

Sim chuckled bitonally. "Hmm... well you never asked Fear – didn't know you were curious."

Fear laughed, shaking his head wildly. "Hush, of course I was curious! It just never occurred to me is all." His voice trailed off at the end.

Sim's muzzle scrunched up as he snickered, relaxing again and sighing out his stress and tension. He thought about Amelio for a moment, harkening back to her and the times he'd spent with her. He agreed with himself that he felt bad about it, and tried to think about how good it had been instead. Then he came back to reality. "Well, Fear, spores from a bioluminescent fungus called muco involuta collect in warm, humid, dark environments full of nutrient-rich rocks and dust." There were indeed a lot of rocks around them, looking moist as if covered in a slight dampness. They looked almost too clean. "It overtakes the location and, while creating an oxygen-rich atmosphere, it eventually uses up all the nutrients in an area. Then it expels more spores that eventually float off to other areas or attach to other creatures and lie dormant until the conditions are just right, and as the original fungus dies off and decomposes, it creates large volumes of a nutritious slime. It can only survive in proper conditions. For instance, sunlight burns it so fast it's like it's being devoured, and cold air freezes it swiftly, making it wither and break apart."

Fear was sort of keeping up, there were a lot of big words that he barely understood, only by context could he catch on. It also explained why Sim knew what to look for and what to expect. "So why's it feel so..." Fear's voice stuttered, building up into a crescendo of relief. "Good?"

"Shh, relax, I'm getting there." He peeled open an eye to stare at Fear before continuing. "The reason changelings are so tuned into the slime is due to the fact we are originally born from a carnivorous plant tainted by magic water. It's theorized to have been radioactive. And the special fungus mutated from a cancer-ridden herb, likely due to radiation or magical interference as well, so the two have a lot in common. It reminds many changelings of being back in their egg. You? You weren't born from an egg exactly so you didn't get to experience that. But it still twists that part of you, the part of you that instinctively knows what it's like. It's like being back in the womb for you."

The colt understood the gist of it, but it was still a little to complicated for him. "Is this like the slime that changelings expel from their teeth?"

Sim grinned a little brighter. "Nah. That's different. That's more of a resin that hardens once its been exposed to oxygen for a long period of time. Changelings have a special gland in their teeth that generates a substance which, when mixed with transformative magic, becomes a unique gel. So much comes from such a small place because the magic amplifies and multiplies it, allowing for shape manipulation.

Fear thought on that, his eyes narrowing and staring at the ceiling as he rested, feeling the stiffness leave his muscles the longer he spent in the bath. He spoke in a low, muttering voice. "It's too bad Ame isn't here to experience this with us... I miss her. The way she talked and her peaceful personality..."

Sim could easily see where this was going and tried to head the train off at the turn. Distracting Fear, he spoke up. "Hey, Fear? You wanna learn how to craft a mini hive mind? So you can store memories and connect with others like us?" Sim supplemented the questions by gliding along the side of the tub and sidling up next to Fear, draping a foreleg over his shoulders and pulling the colt in.

Fear twitched, broken from his reverie. "Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" His voice was a little stuttery.

Sim faltered for a moment, trying to put into words such a magical occurrence while Fear listened on intently. Fortunately for the stallion, Sim was good at conveying things into language. Came with the territory of being an artist. And having a teacher like his mother, even if she had taught him more by feeling. "Well, essentially you have to generate an illusion inside your own mind and... sort of... pull it out of yourself. Link yourself by a thin thread and leave it in the air around you. When you get it right it'll feel like you've expanded the size of your own brain. That's the best way I can describe it. And others will be able to feel its presence if you allow them to, and then, if you allow them to again, connect to it. To allow someling to connect to it you must match the vibration of your mind with theirs. Easier than it sounds."

Fear had his eyes screwed shut as he attempted what seemed like the impossible, shaking his head a little in disbelief as he went at it for minutes on end, trying to generate the illusion and then just... Yank it out? As if he was trying to expand it around himself. Eventually, after what felt like too long, he got a small burst of something. Fear's eyes popped open and he yipped. "Yeah! I did it!" The exclamation was full of determination as he lifted a forehoof and threw it into the air. Fear could tell it was small, but it felt like a bubble! "But how do I make the bubble stronger? It feels like it could snap at any second, and can't hold _anything_!"

Sim pat his son on the back, giving him a round of clopping applause a moment later. "Good job. And it's like turning something into industrial strength. You use transformation magic in a more... mental way, and build more tentative illusion as a sort of... liminal space. And with experience you'll become better at it. As long as you don't go too fast you can make it bigger over time. Hive memory is faulty, which is why there are often changelings whose job it is to keep memories fresh, though it will always be a patchwork job if it isn't sustained regularly." Sim paused, letting Fear splish splash around, riding the high of his victory. "Do you want to learn how to plant suggestions in a creature's head now? Remember, you have to practice this on your own time. And with willing participants."

The colt was beyond happy, forgetting his troubles for just a moment as his tail wagged furiously beneath him. He then nodded emphatically. "Yes, I'd love to!"

"Remember, only use it when there is no other way, or you really have to calm a pony down or get them to do what you want. Only in important circumstances. Also you can cause a mind to revolt against itself if you're not careful, and then the pony may fly into a berserk rage for a time until they come to terms with it or realize they're being influenced."

Fear considered those weighty words. Well, he didn't want Sim to be disappointed in him, and he didn't want anypony else to be either, in life or death. _Though does it really matter if they're disappointed in me in death? It's not like they can say anything._ The hackles on Fear's back rose up on end a moment later when he felt a familiar presence, a recognizable soul signature. He looked around the room, startled and baffled.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thought I... felt Mom." Fear's voice was far away. Sim's eyes widened and he leaned back a bit, jaw dipping open. "But yeah, anyway, shoot."

Sim shook his head clear. "Basically, you gather up transformation magic and sheer willpower into your brain. You mold it into something they might think for themselves, or imbue it with an emotion of docility, with a believable reason they should feel that way. Then you pump that amalgamation into your eyes. It'll cause an imperceptible green flash to overtake your eyes as the changeling part of you converts it into a spell."

Fear bobbed his head up and down gently, before looking into Sim's eyes and trying it. It took a minute but he got... something. His eyes flashed green for a moment like Sim had said, an attempt to make him laugh.

Sim just grinned and told him to keep trying, nudging him in the shoulder with a hoof. "You're getting there. I almost felt it. You were a little too obvious though." Sim paused and explained more. "Trying to force a suggestion too hard can break a creature's mind if the magic used in it is more powerful than what they have in their entire body. Many creatures are more prone to being swayed a certain way depending on how emotionally volatile they are. All you have to do is guide them around in a circle until they get to where you need them."

Fear stared into the rippling pool of slime, keeping that in mind. "Thanks, Dad." He pressed a hoof against his chin as he lingered in thought. He recalled feeling his mother's presence. _I always wanted to hear stories about her._ "What was Mom like?"

Sim leaned his head from one side to the other in contemplation, eyes rolling this way and that. "Storm wasn't perfect. She had problems getting close as I'm sure you know." He glanced down to his son as he said that. Then he looked up again, still holding his son close. "It translated into extreme privacy and discomfort when opening up to most ponies. She named you Fearei Shatter because she believed in you to be better than her, and capable of doing what made you uncomfortable or scared."

Fear's bottom lip pushed out in a bit of a pout, feeling a little guilt at not being better. He squeezed his eyes shut and discarded it for now, trying to distract himself. "You have family, right?"

"Yeah, a mother and father. Near Dryfield, Neighvada. They live on a farm on the outskirts of the village, which is made up of an old roadside motel and ancient trailers. They grow sunflowers and mutated pumpkins. The sunflowers are used as food and components for homemade radaway, since sunflowers, once genetically engineered, can more effectively sap away radiation than any other plant. As for my parents: Pumpkin Pep, known as Jack, has a green hoof and knows how to get certain crops to grow even in irradiated areas."

Fear interrupted in his surprise. "What? Does he like, modify the components or something?"

Sim pulled his lips back into a smile. "Something like that. His voice is encouraging. Everything he does, stimulates something in them to be the best they can be. Even if that means mutating in order to survive. Emulae, my mother, loved him for that, for being able to change others simply by being himself. She also loved him for his love of others, capable of doting over the most dangerous or insignificant creatures. He was everything she loved about ponykind's best traits. And she was once a confidant for Queen Viola herself. More durable than any creature I've ever met. Able to endure any problem with a giant smile on her face. Her shell was made of titanium, figuratively speaking."

Fear considered that for a time, before returning to the topic he was most interested about. "You and Mom had dealings with the Steel Rangers before right? In Chicoltgo?"

Sim nodded once. "Yes. When your mother and I were young, we were battle-hardened, naive go-getters just looking to make the wasteland a better place or die trying. We knew the risks and we wanted to prove ourselves capable. We were young and foolish. Shooting first and asking questions later. We were excited about leaving our mark on the wastes. We were both full of guts, but I was reckless while your mother was the voice of reason between us. But even so we were charged with enthusiasm. Either way, I was always looking to get into the arts wherever we went, performing for caps, while Storm was often running cons taught to her by her father." Sim readjusted himself a little, getting comfortable.

"Eventually we reached some settlements surrounding Chicoltgo and learned of some sinister going-ons in the area. We learned that ponies were being used as slaves to help mine helium and find junk to repair some downed airships in the area that a detachment of interested Steel Rangers found. The rangers intended to put them back into commission to help fight the Enclave and anypony else who stood against them. This particular detachment was not at all against using slaves, and were particularly cruel to those not of their brotherhood." Sim shook his head solemnly. "There were also changeling outcasts in the area who just wanted to live in peace, and they got caught up in the trouble as well. They would have been executed if the steel rangers learned about their true nature, or pushed far more brutally than something that was 'natural' like their equine friends."

Sim continued after clearing his throat. "Your mother and I fought valiantly in order to free slaves and make the areas safer so they could go back to the way things used to be before the Steel Rangers came. But then the inevitable happened. They found out where we were hiding and they ambushed us. Most of us got away, but your mother and a couple others were captured. I only know her part of the story because she told me later. Storm explained to me that she was brought to their main bunker so she could be interrogated before being executed for continued crimes against the rangers. Without trial if you'd even believe it. They all knew the kinds of things she'd done. According to her it was written all over her normally stoic face." Sim laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "They took her pipbuck off of her, a specially designed pipbuck made for overmares, and ended up putting it through the grinder. They tried to extract whatever data they could from it, knowing she was from a stable. They'd hoped to find out the locations of other stables, and everything Storm had collected on it. Unfortunately for them and fortunately for us, one thing Storm had on her pip was a rather heinous virus that seeped into their systems and put everything on the fritz. It even got so bad it started wiggling its way into their power armor, shutting down most of them and giving everypony there a time in Tartarus. And only Storm knew how to eliminate the virus." Sim had a giant smile on his face at the memory.

"That's where your Dad comes in. You see, I'd been busy ever since her kidnapping trying to get a bunch of changelings together, though they weren't quite as skilled as me, in order to risk a break in. I didn't know what to expect, or what to do, but I promised them I would take the lead, and if something _did_ happen to me they were supposed to retreat immediately. But I assured them that wasn't going to happen. With a brave speech and everything. We made our way to the bunker as chaos was being let loose. We had a simple time getting in and slaying those that didn't surrender to us. I found Storm in their interrogation room just smiling like an angel. I had never seen such a grin of superiority on her face before then, and it was the sexiest thing I could ever imagine. In the end, we accomplished setting those slaves free. We stayed behind to teach them everything we knew, to both ponies and changelines. It took awhile of hard work, but we achieved it."

Fear was sleeping soundly, having dozed off some point during the story. Just relaxing in the bath that reminded him of safety and family somehow, and enjoying Sim's calming voice.

Sim noticed and sighed. "Mmh, good night Fear. I'll wake you soon," Sim whispered, giving his son a kiss on the head. Then he began singing a song to his son that he'd been working on for the longest time. Every time he'd thought of that little colt, he'd put that energy toward expressing his heartfelt feelings. Not the ones tainted with jealousy and loss, but he ones built on a foundation of love and compassion.

watch?v=aYj0B71M06I

Fear's dreams were simple and clean, dreaming of no more than his father protecting him from his sins against Equestria.

Amelio had been dragging on the power of Luna's ritual for quite some time now, slowly recuperating her strength. She felt weak and faint. Barely able to hang on. Her consciousness was all that was left of her, and it was slacking. There was so much she was missing. So much of her destiny, so much of her mind. She could barely feel herself at all as she sat on her haunches in the middle of a white abyss focusing on the latent power converging around her. Shining bright on her like the sun on a plant. It was calming and peaceful. Energizing and invigorating. She couldn't get enough. Kind of like when you've just woken from sleep and you can't get enough of your cozy bed, or can't get enough of being asleep. Amelio was in that state, so hard to leave, so hard to do anything. She knew something was gradually sucking at her soul, at her very being. Trying to siphon away everything that made her, her. But she resisted against it, yanked herself back from the brink. Back from nothingness. From non-existence. She still had to see her brother again.

In her mind's eye she could see it, a diamond-like black hole in the center of everything, projecting out black light that took the shape of a giant lovecraftian catfish with terribly long and thick tendril whiskers that whipped and flailed, reaching out to grip any and everything. Its frog-like legs jutting out the bottom tipped with talons that struck the ground and buried deep into it. Claws that could lacerate her apart and scissor her into pieces of her former self. She could feel it coming after her. Could feel it opening its great big maw, those thick and plump lips gaping as a vacuous pressure formed, trying to suck her into its great big gullet. Into the black hole. It was the vast nothingness trying to swallow her whole, leave her as nothing. Her destiny, that three dimensional heptahedron wobbling and barely remaining stable. It was shuddering as wind passed over it, threatening to fall apart into links.

watch?v=pgBHTbRNlUQ

Amelio stood her ground, digging her hooves into the white floor and pushing herself back, trying to get away. It seemed like only a matter of time and eventually it would come for her, it would just suck her into its void. But Amelio was defiant, putting everything she had into struggling even as she healed herself and recharged. Amelio let out grunts and huffs as the creature closed its mouth and lashed out at her, a tentacle whipping around and striking her in the side, rattling her bones and making them crack under the pressure as she was thrown off her hooves and multiple feet into the air, skidding across the ground and tumbling to a halt.

Gasping for air, Amelio tried to get back up, her body refusing to move. Everything was pain. She was so close. She refused to be pulled in, even as it started sucking on her once more. When it realized she wasn't budging, her will was assaulted once more. But Amelio was ready. She pushed herself up and jumped over the tentacle, falling back to the ground in a heap, then rolling off to the side swiftly as another tentacle came ramming down onto where she had just been. Amelio let out a sigh of relief, but wasn't done yet. Every piece of her ached like it was sprained, she couldn't take much more. But she needed to do something. Amelio readied herself on swaying legs for the next strike, transforming her foreleg into a sharpened khopesh blade. She jumped up, twirled around, and slashed through it. The tentacle turning into misty darkness as the creature roared and howled with agony. Amelio crashed into the ground again, nearly skewering herself on her own leg. She got up as quick as possible, feeling a dose of strength return to her the more she fought. She wouldn't... give up. She ground her teeth together, a look of pure disobedience crossing her face, anger in every muscle, eyebrows leaning inward ferociously.

Amelio felt the next tentacle come, and the next. They slammed at her. Amelio jumped into the air, using telekinesis to push her body this way and that in order to spin around, becoming a slicing dicing machine of fury, her legs turned into blades, chopping through tendril after tendril of the ghastly creature. Eviscerating and severing limbs. All turning into smoke and ash that fell to the ground and dissipated into the air. Amelio felt some of her strength return, even as her destiny construct threatened to crash around her from how unstable it was, and she charged at the creature like she was on bladed stilts, using her momentum to carry her forward. As the creature reeled in pain Amelio lunged her body at the creature, pulling back her right foreleg and slamming it down into the creature's upper lip, giving it a new piercing, perforating a hole right through to the bottom, skewering it all the way through and into the ground. Amelio grunted as she put all her effort into breaking off that mutated dream part of her, and reformed her throbbing, hurting leg, climbing up onto the creature and swiping her legs through the fins, slicing them clean off. Then throwing herself at the black hole crystal creating the construct, rearing back her left foreleg, and punching it straight into the diamond.

Only it did nothing. Just shimmered.

Amelio fell down onto the writhing creature below her hard, and rolled off to the side, too tired to do anything else. But at least for now... she'd be safe from vanishing utterly.

A/N: watch?v=DHy47KFY8t4 Sim's theme.

The alternate name for the home of Sim's parents was Perfection as in the place from Tremors. I couldn't decide between that and Dryfield but ultimately went with Dryfield.


	14. Mare of the Hour

Mare of the Hour

watch?v=xS6HX2m-HNY

Life felt like a curtain of white noise for Fear right now; blanketing him like a few feet of snow, smothering him in sorrow and depression; unable to feel much of anything, except that lingering sadness that pierced him to the core. It was like this now and then, but right now it was the worst of all. A gentle thrumming of numbness and solemnity that had no comparison. It left Fear's eyes drooping, nearly trapping them closed, and his jaw unable to move. He laid in an odd contortion on a bed, the bed belonging to a friend of his father's, covered in ancient, thinning, dirty mauve and scarlet sheets with unusual designs splattered across them. One of Fear's hooves dangled off the side and his head rested on a flattened pillow, his head pointed forward; neck twisted to the right; an unnatural angle most would consider painful. With a glassy stare Fear couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was glad they were stopping in Hour Town on the way to Neighvada for a couple days, because Fear wasn't sure he was capable of much.

A gentle sigh that became a tumultuous roar by the end escaped Fear's lips.

Fear couldn't move.

Fear couldn't sleep.

Fear couldn't stand to be awake.

The colt had been thoughtless off and on during his depressive state, occasionally groaning as if in his death throes, before contemplating his guilt over his sister's death and those he had killed once more. It weighed on his consciousness like an anvil, burying him six feet under, making him wish he were dead. He felt strongly, and he cared deeply, and with that self back to the forefront he was, at the same time, not himself at all. He couldn't feel bouncy and excited in this oppressive, miasmic mood. And then the tsunami of thoughts started once more.

 _How could you get any worse, Fear?_

 _I don't know, kill the whole town? Fuck it. Be glad I'm not worse, stop judging me._

 _You don't deserve to use that excuse, just because the wasteland's hard doesn't give you a reason to be sour and mope in bed all the time._

Fear screwed his eyes shut, quivering in the bed. He knew it was damaging to think this way, but he couldn't help it.

 _Try going out and meeting ponies, be part of their life._

Fear let out a snort, his nostrils flaring, eyes peeling open, ruby irises glowing like starlight.

 _But I don't want to, what if they find out and don't want anything to do with me?_ Fear curled up in a ball on the bed, shivering as if a chill was penetrating down to his bone marrow. _I can't take that rejection._

Fear peered out of one eye when he heard his mother's voice. _You're just young and inexperienced. Rejection isn't that hard my little Nightlight._

The colt huffed as he held the conversation with what felt like three parts of him, one of which didn't feel like him at all. _Says you, I don't want to experience anymore pain._

Fervor came back at him, as if bouncing off the ropes of a wrestling ring and swinging at him violently. _Well you have to, you're not going to get anywhere by being in bed all the time, have some fucking courage. Embrace the pain, enjoy it, because when things finally get better, and they will... when you finally get to breathe, you're going to be happier than you ever have before._

The optimism in those statements was garish and scathing. It felt like a blinding light searing away a vampire's flesh. _But I'm not happy, I can't be happy. I lost my happiness many times over._

Fear's inner voice wasn't dead. _Then pull it back from the abyss, pull it back from Tartarus, pull EVERYTHING and the wasteland ITSELF out of Tartarus. Just get on your hooves and MOVE, Fear._ The colt was starting to think his inner voice was immortal.

 _Fine. If it'll make you shut the fuck up I'll MOVE._

Fear ground his teeth together and slid out of bed like a slug, hitting the floor in a heap and moaning like a zombie. He dragged a hoof along the floorboards before eventually finding the power in his muscles to stand. His countenance was wobbly and exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in days, but he was up and moving.

Blurring across Fear, melting into sludge, was the abode a friend of Sim's had lent to them for their short stay. With his depression things mixed together and lost all detail and defining features. It was difficult to pay attention while in this soggy mire. Fear eventually left the home, his jaw hinging open and intaking a huge lungful of air until his knees quaked under him, as if he'd just awoken from a coma. Fear smacked his lips and stepped out into the gray and brown wasteland. He looked right, then left. Across from him was a row of houses and other buildings, behind him was the same. It was just one long strip of road with many structures spanning the sides. With a sign on the outskirts that said 'WELCOME TO OUR TOWN.' Which was super weird in Fear's opinion, because who named a town that? It _had_ to be 'hour.' The 'H' must've just been rubbed off to time, after all, most of the other letters could barely be made out. Fear wouldn't let the logic of there not being room for an 'H' detract him.

That stubbornness felt good on his soul. He wanted to believe fleeting, meaningless details. It helped him feel like he had a grip on the world, like what he thought mattered.

Then the background sound of somepony shouting became clear to him. He looked down the road, his jaw hanging open at the sight of somepony preaching.

The mare looked to be some kind of hobo priestess... or something. It caused Fear to cock his head to the side. She was so dusty and dirty, as if she hadn't had a bath in a long time. Maybe it didn't appeal to her? Maybe she didn't have time or opportunity? Maybe she didn't care? Fear took in her visage more. She was an earth pony, interestingly enough. Fear had discarded his unicorn supremacy awhile ago, but there would always be hints of it, those little temptations whispering to him that he was the best solely because he was a unicorn. Fear put himself back on track and examined her more, analyzing her salmon pink mane, the numerous silver streaks arcing through it, how it was wavy with the bangs braided and tied around her head like a laurel, her tail braided as well. It caught Fear by surprise, that such mane styles could still exist. She'd look gorgeous if she just bathed, especially with that intense sky blue coat of fur that could probably use a trim. Fear looked a little closer, noting her cutiemark, an object he didn't recognize, but was a white piledriver. What he _did_ recognize was the symbol of the two sisters seemingly etched into it. Laying right behind her, under one of her rear hooves, was an interesting... Object, that Fear didn't understand either. It had three limbs, and at the base, in the middle, was a ring that a hoof could fit through, but it also had marks where the teeth rested. On two of the sides were a pair of short pegasus wings that looked rather high tech, and on the top what looked like a unicorn horn with an eddie etched into it where, obviously, power surged through. He slowly made his way toward her, her speech becoming more audible by the second as he was yanked out from his reverie.

"Friendship is beautiful! It leads to harmony! And with harmony of the soul comes healing! With friendship we have stability! We all need to band together to make the wasteland a better place! The future is all we have!"

Fear seemed a little put off by Mcshoutsalot in the distance, but was nonetheless intrigued by what she had to say. It wasn't often he heard such optimistic blather spouted from somepony else. Even his father was rather reserved about it.

A pony that didn't quite stand out to Fear, which he would eventually chastise himself for not trying to remember, approached Fear, staring at him, then the mare he was watching. "Are you new here or just young?"

Fear didn't look at the pony, just staring at the strange mare who kept shouting things. "Mh. A little of both." His voice sounded dazed, after all he'd only recently pulled himself out of the murky muck of himself.

"Huh, well that's Faithdriver. She's a preacher. She comes by every few months to speak to us. Very loud and a little obnoxious in public, but in all honesty...? In private she's the sweetest pony you ever met."

Fear glanced to the pony, who was various shades of muted red and brown, then back to this... Faithdriver. Newfound interest summoned to his eyes. He ignored the pony and started trotting up to the preacher with his head tilted to the side. She was saying something about the two sisters and then...

"The Unity doesn't understand! The path to alicorn-hood is not a physical journey, but a spiritual one! It is when we accept our brothers and sisters for who they are that we find harmony, and all three will become one. It is when we put aside our differences and unite that we find the alicorn inside all of us!"

Fear snorted at that, not believing a word of that superstitious mumbojumbo. Still, it sounded very pleasant on the ears, and on his soul. How could he reject it fully?

Faithdriver then noticed she was being watched. She went silent and turned to face the colt. There was a flaming determination in her ocean blue eyes the likes of which he'd never seen. It was as if the fear of Tartarus itself had been driven into her and only given her strength, the brilliance of the sun itself being mined out of the challenges she'd faced. She almost looked like she might blow up at him, like such energy was contained within her that she was a ticking time bomb, but Fear didn't back down. "Hello little colt, what's your name?" Her voice was gentle compared to what she'd sounded like before, as if she were trying to usher in armageddon at first.

"Uh..." Fear was at a loss for words, his eyes dilated past their maximum as he stared at her slack-jawed. Shaking his head a moment later, he cleared his mind and spoke. "Fearei Shatter, miss... Faithdriver?"

"Faith is fine, sweetie. So you heard me preaching huh, Fearei?" Her voice was soft yet powerful, resonating with everything that made Fear who he was. It clawed at his soul and dragged it to the surface, pushing back the haze that was hanging over his mind, exposing him for who he was. It was violating and comforting all at once.

"Fear is, uh, good." He rubbed the back of his head with a hoof, gently caressing his mane. "But yeah, I did. You have a really, uh, powerful voice. I can tell you believe what you're talking about." In his addled state it was a little difficult to come up with a compliment, but he felt like it was right to try.

"Of course I believe! I have many stories, some I've memorized from the good book, and others are my own personal experiences."

The two were quiet for a moment. Faith was kind enough to give Fear time to think, able to tell he was having a difficult time. "Stories huh? Anything inspirational?" The colt found himself more desperate than he'd thought for something incredible, ravenous for the material.

"That depends Fear, what inspires you?" Faith gave him a gentle smile that shimmered in her dynamic eyes.

Fear looked off to the side, his tail whipping to the other, narrowing his eyes. "Well... I've been having a hard time with regrets lately. It's paralyzing, bringing me to a standstill. I can't get out of my... mire."

"So stories of redemption then? I have just the thing."

Fear's attention snapped to Faith at that, feeling numb all of a sudden, but a much different kind of numb. This one was just dumb and dazed than heavy and hazy.

Faith cleared her throat for a moment, and then began what she was... maybe best at? Preaching. "Long ago before the war started there was an impoverished potter, somepony who makes pots, named Golden Link. A mare by the name of Raven Inkwell was busy searching high and low for somepony who could make a special pot for her leader." Faith had a slight smirk on her face. "She eventually came to Link and asked him for his best work. A few days later he produced his results, and wouldn't you know it? It was completely horrible. The most ugly thing you ever did see. Raven couldn't bring herself to look at it, it was such an insult to the senses. She told Link just as much, talking about how she'd never pay for such shoddy craftsmanship."

"Link, with a knowing smile on his face, asked Raven if she might be willing to give her one more chance. Raven, not having much faith in ponies who failed once, was very reluctant to give him a chance. After all he'd just proved himself to be a terrible potter, how could he possibly ever improve? But against what she thought at the time was the right choice, she agreed. One more chance and she'd be back in a week, giving him a little more time to work."

"Well, when Raven came back the next week the most extraordinary sculpted pot was there waiting for her. It was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on. The sheer beauty of it was enough to make her break down into tears. She never believed it was possible that this potter, somepony who had failed to prove himself the first time, could take the raw material and recraft it into something almost supernatural. Raven took the pot, spreading word of the potter's skills and paid him handsomely."

Fear was a little uncertain. It was okay, but he could tell she wasn't done.

"Later, a horrible accident occurred and that once extravagant pot was shattered into many pieces. Raven decided to go get a new one, but was asked by Link to bring her the old. Not knowing what could possibly be done about it, she agreed. After all, he'd proven himself once before. Maybe he just wanted to see his work one final time before it was thrown away? Either way, she humored him. Confusing her, Link told her to come back in a few days, he was going to work around the clock in order to restore it to its former glory. Raven, not knowing what to think, agreed yet again. And when she came back... a miracle was waiting for her. The pot and all its pieces had been repaired with the the finest golden glue she could imagine. It sparkled in the light and gave the once destroyed piece of art a whole new facet to its existence."

"The moral of the story is, we are all artisans that are working on ourselves. As long as we wait to set, we can continue balling the clay up and recreating our sheer potential into something amazing. We do not need to let our past define us if we can continue building ourselves and everything around us anew. And often when the present breaks us, we can rebuild that potential with hard work and the right tools. Our futures are greater than our pasts. Never forget that, Fear."

Fear was tearing up, completely enamored with the story and moral, sniffling a little. It didn't reach quite as deep as he hoped, but it was enough. Not a cure all, but certainly a salve. "When I was younger – I don't know how much, I've lost track of the time – I did an awful thing. I killed a couple innocents..." Fear stroked one foreleg with another. "Maybe more. I don't... really recall. Just my first real kills." He bit hard on his lower lip. "I've tried my entire life to make up for it, but eventually my sister was taken from me, similar to how my mother was. And I just... I was too weak to protect her, to heal her. I was too weak to fight myself. And I was... I couldn't handle myself. And I'm still, to this day, regretting... everything."

Faith lifted a hoof and put it on the stammering, rambling colt's shoulder. "There is still hope for you, for everypony. You are young, you are naive, I can see it in your eyes. You have potential. Fear, never let anypony convince you otherwise. You can make amends, you can change yourself, and you have the power to unite others." The mare glanced to Fear's side, looking at his flanks. "You may end up collecting more ponies than you can imagine within the depths of your whirl. Have faith." The smile on Faith's face was giant.

Fear was... uncomfortable. But inspired. He felt more understood than ever, and it caused a pleasant warmth to blossom in his chest and bubble up his throat, seeping out his eyes in the form of heated tears. They stained his cheeks as he sniffled and sobbed, weeping openly in front of her. Was it understanding, or was he just flattered? He couldn't tell. But for once in what felt like forever there was a true sense of genuine hope, not something he'd created himself, but something somepony else created for him, something that couldn't be killed by natural causes. He hiccuped a few times, feeling like the downward spiral was going in reverse. "Thank you... Th-thank you. Th... thank you, Faith." He gulped down air. "I hope we can see each other again. Maybe... if you want. You can come to Neighvada with my father and me?"

Faith's smile only seemed to grow larger, her eyes sparkling. "I will... consider it, Fear. I will give you my answer in the morning. Until then, take care of yourself."

Fear nodded a few times, trying to catch his breath, and made his way back to the house to rest. He felt more exhausted than ever before all of a sudden, but this time like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he was feeling tired for the first time in his life. His face was gaunt and eyes sunken, rings around them. Everything once more blurred together as he headed to bed in order to finally... finally sleep. All while thinking of his sister. The radiant Amelioreit Reverie.

The guilty colt's nightmares returned in full force. He was hiding behind a rock, the only cover available to him in the vast, limitless expanse around him, obscured on the edges only by an impermeable fog. He was huddled together with his father, mother, and sister. A giant, ferocious radbeast was stalking them. How had it found them? How had it gotten through their senses? It didn't matter. Everything just fell into place in dreams like this, logic didn't reign. Just feelings. His father and mother, fading in and out, got out from behind cover to try and attack the radbeast. But all Fear heard a moment later was the wet ripping of flesh, moist slashes, and the loud sounds of evisceration and bodies being torn apart and devoured by a vocal eater. Fear cowered, his sister trying to comfort him. They were all alone. Then Amelio said something, Fear tried to stop her, but before he could she was surging around the corner to do what their parents couldn't. Fear spun around to try and pull her back to safety but before he could the fearsome beast was upon her.

But before teeth could sink into his sister's body, a loud bzzorp flashed through the air, coming from nothingness, and blasted into the beast's side, scorching into it and causing the entire thing to glow before splattering into motes of light with the shattering of glass. Fear blinked, and a moment later his surroundings were cleaved by a huge divide, a crevice reaching into the abyss, and it was only growing. Fear yelped and panicked, rushing away from it, trying to run, his sister becoming bleary and disappearing as he suddenly heard a voice.

Fear twisted around, looking into the abyss, his dreambubble shredded apart, and saw in the distance so many different orbs of light sharing with him various images, from garish terrors to warm paradises. His breath hitched in his throat. Then he heard the voice again.

watch?v=1QcRAq8CtUo

Merging into Fear's sight was his sister. No longer young like she once had been. Now she looked aged and gray. Like she could fall apart at the slightest stress. She looked far more mature and regal too, as if she'd aged decades and Fear had stayed the same. The mare's body was floating in the air, her body dangling under her freely. Her eyes were completely whitewashed, before they eventually regained their violet and sapphire luster as the power receded. A gentle smile crossed her face, and she tilted her head to the side. "Good to see you again, Fear."

Fear's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, his eyes full of tears. "A... Ame?" The colt moved forward, a disbelieving look on his face. "My guardian Moon Angel?" He gave a loud, ungodly sniff.

Amelio nodded once, confirming it, her face seeming to distort, her motions blurred. Fear's body suddenly felt sluggish, impossible to move. "Yes. Come with me. I have much to show you." Before Fear could react Amelio bolted toward her brother, hooking their forelegs together, and rocketing off with him, an ultrasonic blast being unleashed in their wake. And then soon an explosion of light expelling out from the two, rippling outward like a ripple on a pond, as they sped up even further. Though there was no wind resistance to speak of.

Everything around the pair became gnarled and morphed, what was ahead of them suddenly behind. It felt less like they were moving and more like everything around them was gliding past them. Fear saw dot of light in the distance, like a far away star. It caught his vision and held it.

Amelio spoke softly, comfortingly. Stealing his attention away and holding it on her, though Fear's eyes sometimes seemed to pass through her. "I want to tell you about my final dream Fear. The one during my death."

Fear lightly nodded his head. "S-sure thing, Ame."

"Mh. You have always been an inspiration to me brother, and that was true during my final moments. In my dream the three of us were back in Stable 47, and I was given the option to become Overmare once more, eventually. I accepted it because I was desperate to do something with my life. I ended up wearing the Seer's Eye proudly and I helped the stable avert disaster – I led it to prosperity, though eventually you decided you wanted to leave because your guilt was too much. However, I manipulated my dream. I ended up saying all the right things to get you to stay, and be with me. Forever. Despite you learning of our shared lineage. Eventually though, I knew I had to abandon that dreambubble."

Fear had a quiet smile on his face. "I missed you, Ame."

Amelio grinned broadly. "I missed you too, Fearei. And I am glad that you have not come to hate me."

"Pshaw." Fear bat a hoof as they got closer to their destination. "I could never hate you."

"I am happy to hear that, Fearei." She reached over to him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek that made Fear blush intensely. "I have been biding my time ever since, gathering my power, recovering my strength. Becoming one with the liminal space beyond what you could ever imagine. I have discovered there is a latent power to everything, even in the deepest reaches. This void exists within something, and when I need a boost I feed on it, nightmares, or Luna's treasure."

"Luna? Princess Luna?" Fear sounded confused.

"One and the same. I found her during my sleep sometime before I died. I made an arrangement with her. You will learn it when we get to our goal."

Fear looked ahead again, noticing another one of those orbs was getting alarmingly close. As they approached Fear put a foreleg over his face, their bodies careening into it. Instead of becoming a smear on the surface they just pierced right on through, together, as brother and sister. Amelio guided Fear, gliding down to the castle courtyard, same as when she'd first arrived there, and then led Fear into the castle.

watch?v=_boJmXqUYtg

As soon as the environment changed around them, seeping from one thing to another, having barely a threshold, Fear was caught by surprise when another mare came up to him, her hooves clopping on the carpet and staring deep into his soul with face just looking to brawl, her gaze harsh and violent, glaring daggers into the colt.

It was Saway.

Not that Fear knew that.

Amelio stood off to the side.

"So you're Fearei." There was an appraising expression on Saway's features. "I must say, I'm not impressed. You're missing a certain... oomph." Her voice matched the look in her eyes.

Fear sighed, appearing more weary than ever, as much as when he went to sleep. "Oh... shut up, I'm going through some shit." He looked off to the side.

"No excuses. You have a lot to live up to, Fearei Shatter." Saway slammed a hoof on the ground to get his attention.

Fear stomped forward, his jaw tightening as he got in her face, which was hard given how small he was. Despite that, their muzzles nearly touched, with Fear having to reach up to do it. Amelio let them be, knowing they weren't going to kill each other. "Yeah!? Well maybe I don't _want_ to live up to everypony's expectations! Maybe I just wanna live in peace! I don't have to do shit and you can't make me!"

An indescribable tingling sensation passed between them. Something beyond them, beyond description, that reached into their timeless, limitless souls. It spanned past dreams and waking, past timelines, and past distance. There was a connection there, as if in some small way, they already knew each other.

"I can tell you don't mean that, and it feels like in another life we'd've been dire enemies." Her voice was rough and raspy with murderous undertones.

"S-same." Fear pushed out his lower lip, almost pouting, but not moving from his position. "F-fine. I'll... do whatever. I'm gonna try my best, I _guess_. I'm just complaining."

Saway gave Fear an indecipherable look, seeming to analyze the colt. "You're a good kid, Fear. Just cut the excuses and be responsible."

The two stared at each other, though Fear was the first to relent.

Saway had a knowing, amused gaze. "You're gonna need my assistance someday."

Fear pawed at the ground as he stared at it. "P-probably. Probably going to need everypony's help someday. So why don't we just be friends?" He looked up at her with a hopeful smile, tilting his head to one side. "I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

Saway smiled awkwardly. "Sounds like a plan, kid." She held out her hoof to seal the deal.

Fear bumped hooves with her, but before he knew it Saway had latched on with sticky hooves and was lightly shaking their hooves up and down.

Amelio flowed past Fear. "Come, Fear. It is time to meet the Princess of Death."

Fear's eyes widened slightly in surprise, his lips twisting up in confusion. "Princess of Death?" He quickly slipped past Saway to follow her.

"Take care of yourself, Kid." Saway called out, pulling inward a little out of a sudden sense of loneliness. Fear waved back over his shoulder to the vicious mare.

"Luna, Fear." Amelio stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Fear went silent for a time as they walked down the long hallway that seemed endless, before speaking up again. "So who exactly was that?" The level of curiosity in his voice was intoxicating. "I feel like I know her. It's almost..." he shuddered, hackles rising on end. "Supernatural."

"That is Saway." Amelio's voice gave no leeway one way or another whether she appreciated or confided in the mare. "Far before the war she lived in Pugallup as an only foal, eventually moving in with a wealthy uncle when her parents passed away. She was on the brink for most of her life, trying to decide what it was she was supposed to do, thinking her talent was pushing the world off the cliff. But at the time it was already doing a fine enough job doing that on its own. Eventually she decided to join the Equestrian military to hurry it along, and through it ended up discovering her true talent, sawing apart preconceptions about how the world worked. She had been doing it all her life ever since before she got her cutiemark. Before she knew it she was in Luna's personal guard, her own preconceptions shattered." The two of them passed through the lunar door into the vault room that the mare of the night used as her own personal quarters. "She was not in Canterlot the day the pink cloud hit because she was undergoing and experiment fusing nightmares to her soul in order to keep her living after death. Unfortunately it did not work quite as planned, and she is as you see her now. She was alive for years after the bombs hit though, just clinging to life until her body gave out and her consciousness went to sleep. It was a complex ritual to weaponize the nightmares without letting it consume her identity." She shook her head a little, as if disappointed in one of the many things she said.

Before Fear could react to any of that, of which he had no idea how to, he saw Luna in the distance and gasped, freezing up. "Holy shit, she's a wreck!"

Luna sighed, looking more unamused than ever. Amelio just chortled loudly.

"What is she doing here!? Why isn't she... out there? Doing stuff? Doing something?" Fear was frazzled by this new information, looking from Luna to Amelio and back again.

The princess gave Fear a dirty look as she approached them. She was getting really tired of this, especially from somepony like Fear, she could see his sins. They were written on his face.

Amelio spoke. "She has been horrified by the dreams of destruction so many ponies have had. So many violent, depraved dreams that she has hidden herself away." Then she went silent.

Fear shot both of them an understanding, yet defiant glance. A weird contradiction of expressions.

Luna took Fear in wholly, finding it hard to believe he was capable of what she needed of him, and even more-so, she was reluctant to believe. She didn't want to face her own issues. Besides, she was an alicorn and she couldn't overcome, how could a colt like Fear possibly achieve what she had never been able to? Luna snorted at him.

After a little tension, Fear finally spoke up. "The world doesn't revolve around your feelings, nor mine." A lesson he had learned while with Angel and Crate. "It's okay for things to not be okay." Something he'd only learned just now, when realizing that everypony was in the same boat as him. "It's a process. Life is miserable but we don't have to let it kill our light. I'm..." Fear was uncertain, remembering his mother. "I'm a nightlight."

Luna sighed, her eyes revolving in their sockets. "I have done an enormous amount of wrong, Fear. Countless irredeemable acts have been cast by my hoof. I became Nightmare Moon and hurt my sister and ponies. Even after being redeemed, I still brought Equestria to war over a misunderstanding that turned into a self-fulfilling prophecy. I brought death and suffering to countless: past, present, and future. I condemned Goldenblood, and I do not know anymore if all I did was right or wrong. My errors in judgment have cost the lives and well-being of so many of my little ponies. I do not deserve to face them, let alone serve them." Luna was looking down at the ground with a sorrowful, heavy countenance.

Fear sucked in a desperate breath of air as there was a pause in everything.

"And even now," Luna continued, "I can feel your pain stabbed through your heart like a stake. Your crumbling will, all you have experienced. You are just as damaged as everypony else."

Fear took a long time to speak, swaying on his hooves from the sheer gravity of what he was told, able to feel Luna's emotions. "You have to come back though. We need you, and we have to redeem ourselves!"

"I cannot be redeemed."

Fear remembered everything in the short period of time, his conversations with Amelio and Faith. "Spirals are a symbol of change. Anything and everything can change, as long as you don't let it set."

Silence permeated the air.

"Well." Luna started. "As Amelio has proposed, I have a test for you. If you can overcome your demons, then I will accept that the wasteland and I can as well, and will continue to watch over their dreams and nightmares."

Fear's eyes lit up, a smile crossing his face, not knowing at all what was in store for him but more excited than ever before. He recognized his chance for redemption, standing tall and proud, puffing out his chest.

Luna guided Fear out of the room at an incapacitated pace, back to the throne room and then to the door behind Celestia's throne. It was just a dark room that Fear, Amelio, and Luna stared into. Fear was just busy thinking. _Am I capable of any of this? Really truly?_ "So, what should I expect? What am I supposed to do? What kind of test is this? You'll hold your end of the bargain right?" He fired off questions rapidly, not even waiting for one answer before announcing another.

Luna refrained from answering all but the last question. "Fearei Shatter, if you can overcome these trials I will do everything in my power to watch over ponies once more." And before Fear could react Luna shoved Fear through the door, then slammed it shut. "Good luck." She called out with a voice full of condemnation. And then the door clicked, locking behind him.

Fear glanced around in the dark void, suddenly very afraid. Before he could react though, the room lit up with a glaringly white light, nearly blinding him.


	15. Fear's Ordeal

Fear's Ordeal

Ever since his mother had died, Fear's eyes had been a ravishing ruby, pure, violent, and ferocious. Full of untamed fury as out control as his mane. They glowed softly like low class starlight, beaming uncomfortably at those who stared at him for too long. Seething and ebbing against the soul, causing it to crank to a boil the more time was spent around it. It was a disturbing light that never seemed to fade. And right now those very eyes were adjusting to the blinding white light of the room. Blinking away the spots that formed along his retinas.

Fear took a few steps forward, glancing this way, then that, sweeping his head from side to side in broad motions. Everything felt distorted and empty, like there were so many of him in this one very place. It was a strange sensation; hearing your own soul speak to you, whispering of its traumas; bandages; evils; and glories all at once, echoing around you incessantly, never relenting, and Fear was experiencing that right now as everything began to settle in this boundless alabaster room. Fear's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to focus on something, anything within the limitless expanse that stretched out before him, like walls never existed. He twisted around to look behind him, but there was no door, having long ago disappeared.

Trapped. Isolated. All on his own. No ponies to lead him, no followers to inspire him. He was alone. Alone with his thoughts, with everything that made him who he was and beyond. It was crippling and left the colt kneeling down as he tried to come to grips with this solitary existence, where no family nor friends, not even enemies, existed to keep him company nor pull him out of his reveries. He felt like he was in an oppressive dream, weighing down on him and holding him captive. Such was the overwhelming presence of self.

watch?v=ekPaYGVLifY

As Fear was nearly brought to tears by the burden of his soul, his chest heavy and breathless, a needle point of darkness was summoned beneath him and slowly encroaching outward. It pulsed outward like a ripple on a mirror, leaving perfection completely disrupted. Fear's head was light and his eyes were lolling about as his body shifted. The darkness swallowed up the ground, spanning forever, beginning to swallow up Fear as well. It felt salty, and thick, like sludge melting around his body and pulling him in. A soggy mire of loneliness and animosity. Fear could feel the sensation of hatred needling into him, piercing his flesh, tickling his mind. The sensation of loss in its purest form, shredding apart his brain and leaving him feeling limp and incapable. It was like every time he'd spent in a depressive state magnified by a thousand. He couldn't... couldn't breathe. Couldn't... couldn't move. It was sucking him in, sticking to his body, glorping around him, the abysmal darkness. It stained his body like ink and warped his body and mind. Leaving him a shadow of his former self. Fear cried openly, unable to sniffle due to the pressure on his lungs and body from the quicksand. He wept openly, everything he'd ever experienced crashing down around him. His eyes were frantic, his nerves frayed.

Fear didn't know what to do. He was falling deeper. First his hooves were covered in muck, now his barrel, then his shoulders. It was creeping up to his neck, daring him to make a move and make the process go faster. Panic pierced the fog, digging into the lobes of his brain like a dire headache and scooping out what little motivation there was. Fear's eyes bolted open, his jaw hanging loose. Fear's hooves clawed at the surface of the gunk, trying to tear it away from his body, trying to yank himself out. Struggling to find purchase on something that had no solid form. It just swept around him and pulled him further in. Every muscle in his muzzle tensed up as his face contorted into sheer fright, eyes wild with fear. A second later, he schlupped down under the surface.

Refusing to breathe, refusing to open his mouth, the colt attempted to hold out for as long as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as he sank into space he'd always feared to go. It was crushing, collapsing around every piece of him, not leaving a single trace of will in him. He squirmed and flailed, trying to get back to the surface, trying to swim, but struggle was being pushed out of his body, bubbles leaving his snout as the murky depths pulled him deeper. _What am I supposed to do_!?He was coming close to... Fear gasped, pulling in the most agonizing substance into his body imaginable. It felt like he was swallowing razor blades into his lungs, cutting him up. He sobbed openly, gargling as he tried to get to the surface. The pain was unbearable, slicing into every single bit inside of him, getting everywhere. His mind couldn't operate, not when it was seeping into his ears as well. Getting into his brain. Cutting it up. Fear just wanted to... to leave it all behind. He wanted it to end.

Fear transformed his hoof into a blade out of desperation, intending to pierce it through his heart and end it all. Save himself from the pain by bringing himself to paradise. Right now numbness could only be considered paradise. Fear hesitated though as tears fell down his face. He didn't... didn't want to do it. No matter how bad it got. He needed... needed to just... find someone else. Fear opened his eyes, peeling back the lids, staring upward. It hurt his corneas, stabbing into them. It was the worst thing ever. The tears just made it harder. The whole experience felt like he was losing everything.

Then came the hate. A pure, unadulterated hate for anything and everything. Bubbling, broiling acrimony affecting every pore in his body. Fear tried to fight against it, tried to pretend he was happy, that it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. Even as he shuddered in his prison of pain. A forced smile crept onto his face as he suffered, trying to push it all out, attempting to hold back his tears. He couldn't, wouldn't feel this way. The waves of malignancy were smothering him though, nearly destroying him. He couldn't keep up much longer.

In desperation, Fear relented. He closed his eyes and admitted what he was feeling. _This is the worst thing in the world. There is nothing worse than this. I hate EVERYTHING and that will NEVER change. I'm gonna be here forever! But... but I don't have to act on it. I just need to... come to peace with it. If I don't, my flailing will just hurt others._ Fear ceased his struggling as he fell deeper. His bladed hoof morphed back to normal. _I will come out the other side. Always. I will overcome. It will hurt. It will tear me to pieces. But I will win._ Fear's body was shaking violently from all the pain, gradually becoming accustomed to it.

It felt like an eternity in the depths, but as he gave up, let the feelings wash over him, and found peace, things began to speed up. He was descending far more swiftly. It impacted him less. Fear filtered it out, his eyes eventually opening and staring downward.

Eventually he hit the bottom of the sea of enmity, his hooves touching the ground. He found inner strength as the pain subsided. He rolled his neck a few times and looked around, everything around him darker than vantablack, yet he could see so clearly.

watch?v=v6MKHn3oddk

Fear saw something approaching in the distance. A figure lacerated to Tartarus and back, with all sorts of incisions lining their body, bleeding freely all over the ground, leaving a snail trail of crimson iron along it. Its head was pointed toward the ground, a long, loud, murderous groan escaping its trembling lips as it drew closer. When it got to about twenty feet from Fear it slowly looked up, a nightmarish vision the likes of which made Fear back up and fall onto his ass in shock. "Hahaha! I remember you. Do you remember me?" The figure, which Fear recognized as himself, started to turn around at the neck, the bones popping and reconfiguring as, like an owl, it turned upside down, staring at Fear with a thirsty, cruel smile spread across the muzzle, the flesh rippling along the neck where it was twisted unnaturally. Then it crackled back into place. "We told Mother that we'd make the wasteland a better place. Don't you remember Fear? We were so sure of ourselves. So certain we were capable. But we're not. Are we?" Its voice was stilted like a puppet being controlled by invisible strings, asking the question like an innocent foal.

Fear hesitated, rearing back. "I don't..." Fear knew exactly what this was. It gave off a demented aura of murderlust. It was familiar to him, he recognized it clearly like the information was in his soul. "I meant what I said!" There was an uncomfortable shiver in his voice, full of reluctance.

"Oh? Is that right, Fearei Shatter? Well, I know how we can go about it. If you're willing to follow me." The monstrous colt crept closer, seeming to slide along the ground toward his host. "Just... just listen to my voice. And everything will be okay."

Fear didn't want to accept this was part of him. It made him so skeeved out it was incomprehensible. It caused his whole body to shift and cavort as he tried to move away. "Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

The monster didn't relent. "Oh come on, we're just going to make the wasteland a better place." The calmness in his voice was unnerving as more blood spilled off his body. "We're going to be the downfall of everypony, of course, but it'll bring peace and happiness to those who are in pain. You were going to bring peace to your suffering self just a few minutes ago after all, weren't you?"

Fear flinched back, remembering his idea to kill himself. "Get away from me!" Fear lunged forward and threw a hoof, slamming into the monster's face. The bone snapped and crunched as the head bent at an odd, lethal angle. 

The monstrous form just laughed sourly as he sat back on his haunches and brought his forelegs up, snapping his head back into place to look back at his host. "You cannot get rid of me Fearei Shatter. We are bound for life from now on."

Fear immediately spun around and started sprinting away, occasionally looking back to see the monster was right on his heels.

"You can't escape Fearei Shatter! I am _always_ with you! We are one and the same. And I _will_ achieve dominance over you. Because _I am_ you!"

Fear stopped in his tracks, leaning forward, rearing onto his forelegs and slamming his hindlegs back, bucking the monster with all his might in the face, splattering the muzzle into gore, the skull breaking apart from the force like a rotten tomato. But it quickly started to remerge as laughter echoed. And as Fear stared with wide eyes, the monster shoved Fear to the ground, pinning him against the abyss, leaning in close.

"We... are... one. Fearei Shatter."

Desperation came to the surface once more as Fear looked with unhinged horror at his desecrated self, mouth agape, eyes wide, pupils dilated. He couldn't comprehend what he was doing, what he was supposed to do, or anything. _I could... I could kill myself so he's never unleashed! But... that would be the easy way out. So how...?_ The monster opened its wide mouth as if to start biting into Fear's face, some strange form of autocannibalism.

Fear didn't know what to do. He couldn't struggle anymore. _I'll run out of strength if I just push him away. He's part of me. He can't die if I don't die but..._ Fear wrapped his forelegs around his monstrous self and yanked him in for a brilliant bear hug. "Just because you're part of me doesn't mean I have to listen to you! We can be together! And still do the right thing! I don't... I don't love you but you're part of me, and I _want_ to love me. I can't fight you, but I can't also feed you all the time. You need to learn to go without, just like me."

A bright light surrounded the two of them as surprise crossed the monstrous Fear's face. He tried to pull back and away as the dominant side initiated the merge. It was like fairies floating off of them as the monster struggled, flailing around, being pulled into the dominant side slowly but surely as Fear accepted himself.

"I created you, I accept you, but we need to lay some ground rules!"

An unholy screech filled the air.

"Just listen to me!"

It took a long time, but the rage died off, tapering down as only the monster's head stuck up out of Fear's chest.

"We're going to do the right thing, but we can't kill all the time! Time and a place for everything!" Fear gave the monster a little smile. "We'll get there. Eventually."

The monster plunged into Fear's chest. And suddenly the dominant side was all alone once more.

Fear had been traveling the abyss for what felt like days. When was he ever going to wake up from this nightmare? All he could remember was that he wanted out, wanted to escape. But there was something holding him here. Eventually, with all strength leaving him, he just flopped to the ground, unable to continue going. He rolled around on the ground, trying to wake up, wanting Amelio, wanting his mother, wanting his father, wanting anypony who would listen to what he'd had to deal with. It was harsh and unfair. Why did he...? Fear shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden, and wet. Water was starting to congeal around his body. Fear stood up on all fours, looking around at the blue liquid converging on him. He lifted up a hoof in fright, and when the water rose up over his body to subsume him, Fear let out a frightened whinny and stood up on his hind legs. Trying to fall back and away, the water only latched onto his body. It pulled his forelegs away from him at a perpendicular angle, and then flash froze to the back of his body, wrapping around his limbs and sticking to the fur with the coldest ice imaginable. The sudden drop in temperature felt like pins and needles were poking at his flesh, with a numbing frostbite tickling at the frogs of his hooves and the tips of his snout and ears. The ice stung on his body, and caused frost to gather on his fur. His breath came out in cloudy bursts of steam as he tried to move, struggling against his binds, yanking on his T-pose structure, limbs shuddering from the strain.

watch?v=no1OqDrzuNM

Blinking once, Fear was suddenly face to face with a very angry looking lanky colt. The same colt he'd killed... what? Two years ago? Fear wished he could remember. He tried to lean backwards in his bonds, but only succeeded in flattening himself. Fear's entire face twisted up into a look of concern as he stared at him.

Though, it'd probably be a little more comfortable if the colt's face wasn't covered with a scold's bridle. Fear could see the spike inside of Dusk's maw, which he bit down on actively despite how painful it looked, causing the guilty colt to flinch away at the sight. The way the straps wrapped around Dusk's head and held him in place, it was all sorts of disturbing.

Fear was assaulted with a sudden wave of guilt. He would have collapsed if he wasn't being held up by ice, closing his eyes and venting his sadness through tears. Was it sadness or was it relief? He couldn't tell. The tears swiftly froze into icicles that nipped his cheeks. Was this colt a ghost? It would explain the drop in temperature. Fear opened his eyes, having to really pull on them due to almost being fused together by frozen tears, and looked into Dusk's eyes. "I... I'm sorry." He gasped out. "I was hurting... I, I couldn't control myself."

"Excuses." The speech was distorted due to the bridle, and it clearly hurt the colt to talk, to even be there, to be in front of Fear, but he was anyway. "You are a murderer! _Murderer_!" The colt leaned back and shoved a hoof into Fear's chest, making his ribs tremor. Fear coughed and hacked, weeping as he felt his sins crawl up his back. Or was that the ice? "You deserve to die by another's hoof just like me! I didn't deserve what you did to me! I didn't deserve to be hunted down and murdered! But you did it anyway! You depraved inequine _monster_!"

Fear sighed, looking away, still teary. He gave a shake of his head. "You're... you're right. I've known for a long time that I deserve to die, that I deserve to have everything taken from me. That I deserve to suffer untold amounts of pain, and it'll still never be enough for the trauma I have inflicted." The words came out, some alien to Fear's young voice. As if his feelings were being manifested by their location. "But I can't... can't die yet. I can't let myself die before I've done what I can with my life. Before I've tried to make amends. But when my life comes to an end, when it's finally my time to go, I want to go to your mother and have her kill me in return. It will never be enough if she can't hurt me the way I've hurt her and you, and your father. But I just... nopony else deserves to suffer for my sins."

"But you... you deserve to lose everything!" The colt petulantly exclaimed.

"I do. But I've learned there are ponies who love me, and they'd be hurt if I was taken away before it was time. When the time comes for me to die I can suffer for eternity, I accept that. But in order to break the cycle..." Fear sounded uncertain. "I have to forgive myself until it's time to reap what I've sown."

The lanky colt pushed his hooves against his eyes and sobbed. "But you... you..."

"I do. But I can't. Not yet." Fear felt his guilt alleviate, even if only a bit, or at least he felt like he was capable of moving again. The ice began to melt around him, as if his body heat was warming it up. Fear fell to all fours and gave the colt a smile. "Punishment later, not now."

Dusk huffed. "Fine! But I'm holding you to this promise! If you don't stick to it I'm coming for you and everyone you love and who loves you!"

Fear nodded once. "You have my guarantee."

And with that Duskshine dispersed into motes of light, fluttering away into the abyss, Fear watching the flakes drift off. What he was left with was a name: Dim Nova. The colt's mother.

Fear was left alone after that, just looking around, wanting desperately to find an exit but not seeing any within sight. The expanse was mind numbing and exhausting. He didn't want to wander anymore. He was so sick and tired of traveling, just going wherever his heart took him. He was almost ready to die. He couldn't find the source of his agony, and he couldn't find his destination no matter how hard he tried.

Luckily for the colt, his destination was coming to him.

On the horizon were a pair of figures that Fear recognized. It caused a fountain of excitement to well up inside of him upon seeing them. His sister, as healthy and young as could be, and his mother, without a bullet wound in her head. He immediately started prancing toward them, hopping and skipping in the air as he took it at face value. Maybe this was his reward for coming to terms with so much?

Only it wasn't meant to last. The two figures stopped in their tracks and stared at him. Fear halted too, and watched them. "Mom? Ame? What's wrong?" He took a step forward, as if trying to coax them into speaking. Their cheeks puffed out and it looked like they were about to puke. Then Fear, closeby, saw their bodies ripple and squirm like something was undulating under their flesh, using their bodies as puppets. It grossed Fear out beyond belief, nearly throwing up at the sight of his loved ones contorting wildly. He turned away for a moment, suddenly hearing the tearing of flesh and cracking of bones, the ripping of sinew and snapping of joints. He looked back in curiosity and horror.

Both his mother and sister's bodies were turning into something bestial, long spindly spider legs made out of ebony carapace jutting out of the sides of their barrels and holding them up multiple feet in the air. Their original legs dangled under them lifelessly, twisted and broken apart. Their necks were shattered at the base, their heads lolling limply as their mouths gaped open, giant teal eyeballs with slitted pupils bulging out of them, staring at Fear. Their tails morphed into bulbous scorpion stingers that flailed around in the air for something to pierce.

Fear was aghast, his whole face screwed up in terror at the sight of what had once been his kind, beloved family turned into something grotesque. And then they lashed out at him. Fear felt it coming, jumping to the side, then hopping back as two stingers plowed into the ground where he'd once been. The two creatures lunged at him, banging their heads together as Fear tried to escape.

watch?v=HSTklkYAcdw

"I'm not gonna fight you! Stop it! Mom! Ame! Please!"

They didn't listen, their legs skittering toward him, the eyeballs firing red searing lasers at the colt who was trying desperately to get away. They scorched the ground, leaving steam rising off where they'd hit. Fear was dodging and weaving again and again, winding around lashing tails and beams of light.

"STOP!" He shouted despairingly.

Death rattles were all that greeted the colt as the monstrous amalgamations bum rushed him. Fear could feel their intent to end his life, to take him from everything he loved.

Fear fought back, jumping forward and spinning in the air, transforming his tail into something draconic, slamming the brunt of the limb into his sister's face, causing her to scuttle to the side and ram into his mother, their extremities tangling up together. Fear hit the ground, tail forming back to normal as he watched them come back at him. The waltz beginning anew.

The monsters' movements were growing sickeningly accurate, working together to try and hit Fear when he was cornered. Fear responded by fighting back passionately, realizing it was kill or be killed. He lashed out at them, his will and emotions turning into psychokinetic energy that lanced off his horn and crackled along his hooves. Fear danced over the ground and struck back randomly, trying to hit them, the monster's body's getting burned the more he pounded those energy-coated hooves. Slamming into the joints of the legs and batting the tails away with a variety of animalistic transformations, using what his father had taught him, and the power of dreams to shield his body.

Fear kept at it, striking roughly, attacking harshly, just as violently as the creatures were coming at him. Eventually he leaped into the air at his sister, spreading his forelegs apart as webs of psychic lightning arced between them and his horn, traversing the short distance and searing across the air. "I won't let you have your way with me!" Fear leaned back while soaring and threw his body forward, bringing the electricity to bear against his sister's body. The thunder pulsed through her, creating varicose veins along her body that erupted outward before bursting into gore, blood and guts rupturing outward and coating Fear in grime. The colt fell to the ground in a heap as his sister laid dying.

"B... Brother..." An alien voice called to Fear from Amelio's gagged mouth. The eyeball inside of it swelled up and exploded in even more disgusting juices, causing Fear to look away as he heard the monstrous screams of his mother next to him.

Abominable sounds filled the air as the bestial Breinstorm shifted and squirmed, increasing in size, her forehead splitting apart and forming a colossal mouth as sharpened teeth filled the new maw. Fear blanched at the sight, able to see his mother's brain within the mouth, and psychic energy erupting from the maw. "FEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!" The scream was demonic and full of anguish, his mother's body growing to behemoth proportions, far bigger than Fear could ever imagine. It paralyzed his entire body. Fear couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. "WHYYYYY DOOOO YOOOOOU FIIIIIIGHT?" The scream was drawn out and as ungodly as Breinstorm was enormous, it shuddered through Fear's body and left him a mess of mush on the ground. The creature roared despondently, as if it couldn't understand. "WHYYYYY DOOOO YOOOOU FIIIIGHT MEEEE!?"

Fear held his head, trying to think past the moment. _Why AM I fighting? To survive? Why do I want to survive? Because others are counting on me, sure, but..._ Fear was broken out of his reverie when he felt a burst of intent blast against his brain. Fear rolled backwards and started running as spears of psychic energy jutted out of the creature's mouth and started jabbing into the ground, creating powerful explosions that nearly rocked Fear off his hooves. The colt was panicking, not knowing how he could possibly... why was he...? It clearly wanted to kill him! Why was it getting more powerful? The answer came as if on a breeze, flowing into Fear's mind and creating a source of strength. _Because she's all I have left! But she's..._ Fear dodged another explosion, just barely, his entire body singed. He couldn't feel that side of his body anymore, everything was tingling, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. It was difficult to move, his legs nearly giving out on him as he ran. _She's not all I have left! I still have so much more! I need to move on!_

It was as if the flood gates had been let loose. Willpower and mental strength surged through Fear's entire body, his cerebral cortex brimming with vigor, more psychic energy than he'd ever imagined spawning deep inside of his brain. His eyes fizzled out, becoming completely white washed as magical energy surged through him, his intuition taking the power of his reasoning, the power of his epiphany, and directing it toward a spell that was his namesake. Spectral energy gushed from his body as he twisted around in the air. A spider leg slammed down onto where he'd just been, attempting to crush him, but was blocked by a sphere of ether with a nary a crack in it. Fear's jaw hung open as he stared up at his mother, everything becoming more clear than it ever had before. _I have to move on._ Fear lashed out with a jagged wire of rainbow energy, plunging into his mother's form and scattering throughout it.

And then Fear saw his mother, the construct of her, explode right before his eyes. Everything faded to white.

watch?v=POpHpg_JY_M

Amelio and Luna had been waiting at the Celestial door for only a short time, everything within proceeding over what felt to them to be the course of an instant. Both of them expected an exhausted, if not destroyed Fear to come out of that room, but what they did not expect was for the door to open and...

Fearei Shatter stood proudly, chest heaved out and head held high, determination and newfound purpose and strength reflecting prominently in his... sapphire? Eyes. They were a beaming, brilliant aqua blue that pierced the darkness and tore it away. They were the most glorious, precious glowing gems in the wasteland, full of innocence and love, a gentle calmness permeating the starlight irises. There was a golden resplendence to Fear's body that didn't seem to let up in the colt's defiant posture, a smile the likes of which could never exist in the wastes split across his face, teeming with happiness and relief. "HAH! That wasn't so bad!" There was a certain repose about him, like the tranquility of an undisrupted pond. "You should've seen me! I was all like pow pow kapow! Get wrecked!" He was shadow boxing the air while standing on his hindlegs, his countenance in a word: success. "I took on everything and came out on top!" He fell to all fours and looked up at them.

Amelio grinned like a filly. "Everything you exhibited in there was a manifestation of your thoughts and willpower, Fear. You won't be able to recreate it very easily, if at all, in the world of the waking."

"What!? Really? Too bad." Fear kicked at the floor, pouting, clearly disappointed.

Luna meanwhile was staring at Fear with newfound consideration. The weight on her shoulders was heavy, looking as if she was about to collapse from the revelation displayed before her. "Are you not... tired?"

Fear shrugged. "I mean sure yeah, but it's not that big a deal. I feel better than I have in a long time!" The colt was all happy-go-lucky peppiness.

Luna gave a firm, curt nod with a grimace on her face, her soul heavy with wonder. "I am... not sure I can do what you have done, Fearei."

Fear narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, it was hard, I don't blame you! But you promised! You have to."

Amelio turned to Luna, her grin one of superiority. "Indeed you do, Princess Luna. It is your turn now."

Fear thought to himself, realization forming over his features. _If Mom hadn't died I probably would never have gotten this chance to prove myself and my ideals. I don't know if it's enough, but it's something._

Luna's horn lit up as a smile crossed her face, and in front of her a ring of black cord focused into existence, and on the end of it was a small, finely polished screw with a supernatural navy blue shimmer to it. She floated it down and over Fear's head. "Ad astra per aspera. I think this will be a fine symbol of your ability to fix things, Fearei."

Fear grunted. "You're not backing out on your deal are you?"

"Not at all, my dear Fearei." Luna's voice had a lingering air of peace and weariness to it, clearly knowing what she had to do.


	16. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

watch?v=rdCCebg8gtE

Life was a hot tub of relaxation for Fear right now. The throne room felt like a jacuzzi melting away all of his stressors and keeping things calm and bubbly, formless and slack. The colt hardly felt any urgency to get anywhere, and while he stood amidst a new friend and his sister, he hardly wanted to move on, but he knew that despite his exhaustion he had to. His soul was yearning for another adventure, and his healed body was spurring him onward. Luna stood next to him with an appraising stare, still trying to come to terms with this new source of inspiration, with having seen Fear perform a deed beyond her imagining, coming to grips with every single facet of himself and moving on from his actions instead of dwelling on them. Instead of breaking and killing himself, instead of hurting himself or letting his murderlust consume him, instead of letting his guilt break him, and instead of letting his connections destroy him; he had alternatively endured, accepted, moved on, and let go in such deft motions Luna was left reeling.

As for Amelio? She was immensely proud of her brother. She had believed in him, and that belief had not been in vain. Her ego flared. The honor she felt toward her brother and herself was incredible. She delighted in Fear's victory to the point her face was scrunched up, eyes lidded, and she was about ready to pounce on her brother with every ounce of strength remaining in her. Giddy and vibrating with excitement. Inwardly at least. On the outside she was as peaceful as a leaf on a lake. Still and serene.

Fear looked around at the two, his eyes falling to half mast as he suddenly felt really woozy, swaying on his hooves a little, eyes revolving asynchronously. Things were becoming muddy, vague, and heavy; too prominent – everything blurring out – it was a pulsating sensation of his mind coming back online fully. He was waking up. "Look," he just about wheezed out. "Princess. You don't have to succeed at helping ponies all the time, you just have to try." Fear stomped a hoof as he forced himself to remain stable. "I got it!" His face lit up like a celebration for all that was right in the world. "If you're ever afraid... just say: fuck it, it doesn't have to be perfect but I need to get something done." Fear gave a shake of his head, feeling all fuzzy and out of it.

Luna frowned, looking at Fear with a judgmental expression. "That is... vulgar." She pounded a hoof into the floor as well, bobbing her head once. "Still, I will try." The alicorn was clearly afraid of making more mistakes like she'd done so many times in the past. Even with Starswirl it felt like she'd always been the weaker sister. But here Fear was, weak and still pushing onward. "You're a little too wise to be a colt, Fear."

Fear waved it off with a hoof, glancing to the side and closing his eyes. "Nah. Just coming up with shit off the top of my head. I'm always on the edge of my hooves, pressure's my friend."

Amelio finally sidled up to Fear affectionately, draping a foreleg over the colt's shoulders and pulling him in close, nuzzling into his neck. "And you do it well, I always believed in you. I just hope my time will come soon too."

"Pfft!" Fear spat derisively. "You do a ton!" The amount of support in the colt's voice could hold up a planet. "Though if you could, could one of you please look for Angel Swaddle, Compressed Crate, and Dim Nova in the dream world?" His voice was shy and concerned, as if afraid somepony would lash out at him for asking such a thing.

"The liminal space, you mean." Amelio, ever quick to correct her younger brother.

Fear rolled his eyes. "Yeah. That. I just want to know how the first two are, but could you _please_ comfort Dim? Check on her? Be there for her? Give her good dreams but not like... too good that she wants to stay asleep all the time? I... I killed her husband and son and I just..." Fear cowered away from the two, his mind feeling as if it had been severed in two, and one side was existing on a higher plane than the other. It was all sorts of disorienting. "Want her to be happy. I want her to be able to overcome like I did, you know? I don't want her to..."

Amelio's face was soured with a look of pity, head tilted slightly, a frown caressing her muzzle as she broke Fear out of his rambling. "We will find and take care of them, brother, you just focus on taking care of everypony you are familiar with, yes?"

Fear looked from Amelio to Luna, a strained frown on his face, eyes tearing up. "Thank you, both." Then he glomped his sister, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I miss you so much." The world was growing distant, like he was receding away from them through a tunnel, his consciousness leaving everything and funneling away from existence.

The colt woke up in bed with a languid, agonizing groan. His tongue was hanging out and his body rested in an awkward position with his legs bent at odd angles and head twisted to the side, laying in a way only children could. His plushie was pressed against his chest with one hoof. Sim was sitting in a corner waiting for him, reading an old war time novel that had been on the room's bookshelf.

"So. You're awake. Where'd you get the necklace from?"

Fear's horn lit up as he lifted the necklace he felt resting on his chest up to eye level, eyes opening and contracting to stare at it. It had an ethereal, psychic navy blue sheen to it that sort of pulsated when Fear looked close enough.

Sim then looked up from his novel and gasped for air when he saw his son's eyes. He had an expression of curiosity and shock, his jaw dangling open.

"Mmh... whuh? Fuck it... uhh..." As Fear laid there with squinted eyes memories came back to him in bits and pieces. Not so many specifics, but he was remembering... some things because of the necklace. He recalled his trials, Amelio, Luna, and Saway, but not the entirety of his conversations with them. It felt so separate from him, like it was a whole other pony that he was only half connected to. Like some kind of siamese twin. "Hmm... I had a dream. About Meels and Princess Luna. And this mare named Saway. They put me through these diff... easy trials and I overcame them. Became a better a pony, let go of so many negative things that were clouding me, and accepted others for what they were." Fear's voice was grasping nebulously as he tried to remember details, unable to quite figure things out on his own. The dreams had been so vivid.

"Well, if I hadn't seen Amelio in my dreams recently too, and that necklace, I'd say it's too impossible to be true. Yet the wasteland is full of crazy things, I've seen some."

"Hmh? Like what?" Fear slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes empty of sleepy crust. It felt like Heaven to be squeezing his eyes balls around like this, like doing a drug for the first time. It was invigorating, giving him a physical high that slowly wore off.

"Well I mean... when Amelio was young I found a sword used by Luna's old guard in a manor in Pugallop. It was the dirtiest thing I'd ever seen, but I gave it to Amelio because I thought it was pretty neat and it'd give her something to dote on, as it wasn't like I could give her a doll. Amelio took care of it, wiping it down and showing it more love and care than she'd shown anything to that point aside from me. One day, she started pumping the emotions she was feeling into it, and it hummed in response as if resonating with her. The more she cared for it by infusing it with positive emotions, the newer it appeared, and eventually it looked more polished than anything else in the wasteland."

Fear had a nagging inkling that the information was important for some reason. It drove him nuts. He knew he'd heard of a sword, the lunar guard, and Pugallop before. But it was so far away he couldn't grasp it. Too... too difficult, especially this early in the morning. "What happened to it?"

Sim tapped his chin with a hoof, setting the novel he was levitating off to the side on an end table. "She decided to leave it at my parents' place as a decoration. She didn't want to use it for battle because she already had our knife." Sim shook his head in disbelief. "I mean it's not the most surprising thing that there would be a weapon based on emotions, but still. It's neat the kinds of things you happen to find, the way things just happen to line up."

Fear's eyes spun in an arch. "Tell me about it." Fear was determined to remember why this all sounded so important to him, why it struck a cord that reverberated deep within him. "Well, maybe I can check it out when we get to Dryfield?"

"Certainly Fear, I'd be happy to show you that old thing. In the meantime..." Sim reached out with telekinetic force to his saddlebags and pulled out a couple heart cherries from them, floating one over to Fear and popping the other into his mouth.

The colt's magic reached out to the heart cherry, Fear's and Sim's etheric auras mixing together into a beautiful chroma of pale turquoise. They could feel each other's minds, their nerves, in that moment. It was a strange sensation of touching that had no comparison.

Fear levitated it over to his mouth, slipped it between his lips, and nommed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned and drooled all over the paste coursing into his maw. Fear's body shook a little from sensational ecstasy. When he was done and calmed down, he spoke. "By the way... I uh, I think I made a new friend that _might_ be joining us on our journey."

"Oh?" Sim looked up suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, her name's Faithdriver but, uh, you can call her Faith."

Sim gazed skeptically at his son. "You didn't tell her about our... secret, did you?" Sim had a distrustful tone, having known Fear was impulsive.

"I mean I've been _thinking_ about it. She seems _super_ trustworthy and she's kind of... blinded? By these notions of friendship and harmony. It's really..." Fear was searching for the right word.

Based on the colt's tone, Sim knew what he was trying to say. "Endearing?"

"Yeah! I think. And I'm sure she's open-minded enough to not be..."

"Xenophobic?" Sim had a hoof against his chin, staring at Fear unamusedly.

"If that word means hates other species then yeah, sure, that."

Sim sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine, Fear. If you want to tell her I'm not going to stop you. You need to learn these lessons on your own, I know you're not the type of pony to listen all the time. Besides, if you really trust her then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But, huge but, if she attacks us it's on you to protect us by whatever means necessary."

Fear's face screwed up at his father from how dark that statement was. Then he sighed. "Alright Dad."

The two of them got up, gathering their stuff together including Amelio's old saddlebags, which felt awfully alone all of a sudden. Fear was carrying his garand slung over his back and his mother plushie hanging out of one of his saddlebags. They left the house swiftly enough.

Faith was outside waiting for them, yelling something about how friendship, virtues, and harmony would ultimately be what destroyed radiation and taint in the wasteland to anypony who passed by, though nopony believed her. On her back were her weapon and saddlebags. The bags, interestingly enough, had a tourist logo of Friendship Statue emblazoned on both sides like a cutie mark. They looked more like souvenirs than actual bags, and were a little frayed from overuse. She heard the door open behind her, ears giving a little flick, and turned around to greet the two with a simple smile on her face. "Hello. You must be Fear's... father?"

Sim gave an affirmative grunt and a nod of his head, not knowing what to think of Faith. She smelled faintly, though it was neither a good nor bad scent. It was almost like overripe fruit, but soft on the senses, and thus tolerable and maybe even a little pleasant. Almost. "So you're Faith?"

"That's righ-" Faith was cut off when she saw Fear slip out behind his father, her face going dumbstruck. Jaw falling slack, eyes widening, pupils dilating, ears flopping against her skull. Faith moved up to Fear with the quickness of a predator, brushing past Sim and sitting on her haunches. The mare reached out to Fear's face and grabbed it in her forehooves, surprising Fear as she twisted it this way and that, staring into his eyes.

"Ah, hey! What are you doing!?" Fear tried to pull away half-heartedly, secretly enjoying the manhandling, barely able to budge in Faith's earth pony grip, his cheeks getting squished.

"Your eyes! What happened!?" Faith was clearly in awe.

Fear glanced off to the side, his head staying in place, not sure how to respond to that question. _How do I tell her it was something beyond belief_?

Faith was exuding wonder at the sight. "They're the most beautiful, innocent thing I've ever seen. So... so smolderingly expressive and untainted. Your eyes were pretty, albeit disturbing before but now...? Now they're just gorgeous and unusual."

Fear grunted a little, rolling his eyes and trying to pull away again. Faith finally released him, letting Fear shake his head clear, still feeling the lingering touch of her hooves smooshing his face. "I suppose I could tell you. I have a lot to tell you actually."

"Oh? Is that so?" Faith was clearly intrigued, ready for a story in return for hers, something to add to her collection of tales.

Sim pressed a hoof against his forehead and groaned inwardly, unable to believe Fear was actually going to do it.

"Yeah, but let's get out of town first," Fear elaborated.

"So, I'm curious, what exactly happened? And where'd you get that necklace? I'd imagine you'd wear something as weird as that all the time." The excitement in Faith's voice was palpable, yet subdued.

Fear considered it heavily, before explaining the story of his trials in as much detail as possible, explaining seeing his dead sister, whose saddlebags Sim was now wearing, and Princess Luna in glorious high definition.

Sim considered his son heavily, quietly impressed with him.

Faith whistled by the end of the story. "That's a _lot_ to take in, Fear! So... the revered Princess Luna is back? Gosh! I wish I could meet her. You're a lucky colt, Fear." Faith was clearly at a loss for words for the most part, just trying to comprehend all of it. "I knew something was curious and strange about you when I met you, but I never would have imagined anything like this. The idea that Princess Luna will be watching over us once more...?" She couldn't help but whistle again, impressed. "I just... I can't believe it. It's too much! The fact that she was always there, not dead. I'm so... so happy." She turned to Fear, nudging him in the shoulder. "Fear, thank you for bringing one of our princesses back to the wastes. To Equestria."

The colt was visibly uncomfortable as he shrugged, looking off to the side. "No problem? All in a day's work?"

"I mean it Fear, you fought your issues and won, and you have the evidence to show for it. A lot of ponies drown in their problems, or they drown their problems with drugs, sex, and violence."

Sim nodded a few times. "I'm proud of you too, Fear. You're well on your way to making up for the past, I'm sure."

Fear smiled softly at that, despite the discomfort. "So, changing subjects, what about you Faith? What's your past like? I've already told you a little about me."

Faith regarded Fear for a few moments before beginning to explain. "Well, I never knew my parents for one thing. Don't know if they were good, bad, or morally ambiguous. All I remember is growing up as an orphan in Friendship City. I was beloved by my peers, often solving disputes, though eventually I became a scavver because I couldn't sit still. I knew there was something out there, a glorious destiny waiting for me. Eventually I found a book of the two sisters during an excavation. I read through it during my time off and became so inspired I decided to travel from place to place spreading the good word. That's why Princess Luna's return is so... such a powerful event. Even if most ponies don't clearly remember their dreams, the fact that Princess Luna would return to us is more than I can possibly imagine. We've gone without for so long."

Silence reigned for far too long as Fear processed that information. "Hey Faith?"

"Yes Fear?"

"What do you think of changelings?"

Sim held his breath.

Faith hummed. "Well, to be honest I never really thought about it. I don't know much about them, just rumors. I always wanted to befriend one, prove that harmony extends beyond ponies. Like I said in Our Town, friendship is stability, and we're all searching for the alicorn inside all of us."

Sim's ears gave a little flick at that information.

The colt grinned. "Well I suppose you're in luck then," he said amicably.

"Huh? Why's that?" Faith's gaze turned suspicious immediately, but not afraid. "You're not a changeling are you?"

Fear shrugged. "Well, I mean, kind of. A quarter changeling. Dad's half."

Faith tapped her chin, thinking on it, eyes gazing to the cloud cover above. "Well I'd say that explains a lot, but it really doesn't! Because I honestly don't know you that well. Still, that's cool. You should keep that information under wraps though, I won't fool myself into believing everypony's as brave as I am. So is it true changelings eat love?"

"Well yeah, I've also been able to eat other emotions actually."

Sim grunted. "I am too. Love is the most filling however. We turn that abstract energy into pure life force."

Faith was clearly impressed, her brows risen on her face. "In all fairness I'm sure love and other emotions never go away forever. If they did they wouldn't be constantly in flux and other changelings or ponies would have died out long ago from the feeding process."

Sim grinned from ear to ear. "You're a smart cookie, Faith."

Faith did a litle bow, sweepng one foreleg over the other. "Thank you, Sim. I like to think I have a level head on my shoulders, even if I like to joke away my problems. After all, impulsivity will get you killed." The mare spared a glance to Fear, whose cheeks flushed crimson under his coat. Sim guffawed bitonally. Faith then gave Fear a little wink. "Anyways, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, thank you for trusting me."

Sim glimpsed behind him at Fear. "Hey, while we're traveling you want to learn another changeling trick?"

Fear's tail lashed to the side like a whip, then to the other as his mouth hung open, suddenly very excited. "Sure!" Ever greedy for new tricks, though he still had to practice.

Sim thought about it for a few moments. "I'm going to teach you how to form carapace armor on parts of your body. It takes a lot of focus. It's similar to camouflaging yourself, but it's all transformation, no illusion to it."

Fear nodded emphatically, staring at Sim as he spoke.

"In order to do it you need to hyperproduce transformation magic on a part of your body, and slowly layer it on itself repeatedly; dig deep into your primal instincts, everything that makes you who you are inside, and with pure will pull it to the forefront. Your genetics will do the rest. It'll create a hard shell where you gathered the magical force."

And so, Fear was on his way to developing a new trick, switching his efforts between them all. Interestingly, it didn't take him long to plunge inside of himself and pull out the key to his genetics so he could create the armor, it just took awhile to stack the magic.

watch?v=vxyrNfjUFdY

It had been a few nights and a couple nightmares but Fear, oddly, once more found himself back in the castle courtyard. His movements were listless and near comatose, yet all the sensations around him were vivid and close to seizure-inducing. The colors spoke to Fear on a congenital level, like something he should have seen before but hadn't. That was how all the shapes were too. It all felt like home away from home, like he'd traveled a great journey and staked his claim in this castle. Fear made his way up to the door, able to hear nightingales chirping and owls hooting despite never experiencing those animals and their sounds before. It gave an ambiguous sense of presence to everything. Fear knew he wasn't alone, even if he couldn't feel anything more than himself at the moment.

Upon entry, he found Saway on the other side, greeting him in the throne room like before. She carried herself with pride and that familiar viciousness she had come to be known for. However, there was newfound respect in her eyes as they fell upon Fear's small form. She gave him a violent, ego-stroking smile as she walked over to him, nudging him in the chest with a hoof. "Good to see you, Colt."

Fear was in a daze the entire time, his mouth hanging open in a frown, like he was supposed to remember something.

After a moment of the mare staring at Fear expectantly, Saway's voice broke the silence. "Hey colt, you wanna learn something neat from my time alive?"

Fear finally spoke up, cocking his head to the side, perking up and standing a little taller, a smile emerging on his face. "S-sure."

Saway's horn dipped down to be level with the top of Fear's head, and soon enough tendrils of shadowy energy were creeping out of the base, slithering along her cusp nerve, and reaching out like fingers toward the air between the mare and colt. They conglomerated into an orb of swirling shadows that coalesced in the air in front of Fear. "Now you clench down on my magic with yours."

Fear nodded once and reached out with his magic, his horn lighting up with a warm white aura and clasping down around the orb, forming a glistening sphere around it that smelled a bit of vanilla extract on contact, while Saway's smelt like battery acid. Fear felt a little of Saway flake off onto him, causing him to giggle and roll his shoulders, leaning to one side and smiling even brighter. He shook his head, feeling all sorts of awkward at the intimate touching.

Saway then pulled away and brought a hoof up to her forehead, performing a rigid Equestrian military salute.

Fear hesitated for a moment, staring at her with an 'oh' on his face, before doing the same, going stiff as he held a hoof against his forehead.

"There you go colt. A magical hoofshake followed by a salute."

Fear had heard of salutes before. That's when he remembered the sword, Pugallop, and everything. His eyes went wide as he vibrated in place, his jaw going slack. "Oh oh oh oh! Did you, uh, used to wield a sword that worked with emotions?"

Saway's gaze narrowed at the colt. "Mh, yes, I did. How'd you know?" She eyed Fear warily, with a hint of skepticism.

"Apparently my Dad and Ame found one years ago. She kept it at my grandparents' house in Neighvada. You don't mind, do you?"

A look of sullen irritation crossed Saway's tense features, her face twisting slightly, clearly annoyed. "Eh, it's not like I can use it anymore. I don't like the fact that ponies went scavenging around in my home, let alone the fact that they found it." She shuddered. "But I'm not gonna stop you from keeping it. Besides, if somepony's taking care of it... I suppose I can grant my permission."

Fear's tail swayed back and forth as he beamed up at her. "Thanks Saway! I appreciate it!"

Saway slid past Fear, jabbing him in the flank. "Anyways, you should get going. My Princess of Death wishes to see you." She twisted around and gestured with a hoof for Fear to head to the lunar door.

The colt gave a nod and trotted toward it at an active pace. "Take care of yourself Saway," he called back.

"Hah, what else am I going to do around here?"

Fear just threw back a smile at her as he got along his way.

Luna, upon seeing her guest, called out to him. "Fearei Shatter, it is a pleasure to see you again. I see my little spell has worked well to bring you back here."

Fear halted in place, eyes spinning from the statement, head leaning to the side in curiosity. "I'm sorry, what?"

Luna gently trot toward Fear. "I cast a spell on you before you left my dreambubble. I keyed you to it, so from now on you will appear here when you go to sleep. After Amelioreit told me about your nightmares, I figured you'd appreciate a little more stability. I am sorry it took so long to go into effect, I had to get all the threads and coordinates right. Takes time, you understand."

The colt thought about it. _It's a little annoying she didn't ask first, but it's definitely better to be able to see all my friends when I go to sleep from now on instead of dealing with nightmares._ Fear then realized that he had no desire to bring his mother back into his dreams. _Huh, I've really let go haven't I? Sure it'd be nice to see her..._ but the temptation was no longer there. It wasn't a prominent wish in his mind. "Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you out there in the dreambubbles?"

"Do not worry, Fear. I have been holding up my end of the deal, sending weakened mirror images of myself from bubble to bubble checking on my little ponies. I have discovered a lot for myself by reading them and learning about them. I found that this... Enclave has not only separated themselves from the wasteland, but a couple hypnomancers in their midst have made their own Flow solely for pegasi. It is a shame, really, that they would be so desperate to distance themselves that they would use my own spells against the rest of Equestria."

"You know, I'd feel worse about it if you hadn't done the same exact thing."

Luna's eyes narrowed, a grin forming on her face. "Touche, Fear. You are right. Still, it is a shame that they have done the same as me." Her voice had a mournful tone to it.

"So what else did you discover? You've been helping ponies. Anything interesting?"

"Hmm... I would have to say the most interesting ponies I have discovered within the primary Flow are the ghouls. According to them, they hardly ever sleep, and there are so few non-feral ones. One was a Steel Ranger dreaming about Applejack. I think I know who it was. He was so sure Applejack had died, but I... swooped in and rescued her from her fate in his dream, then brought them together so he'd find peace, even if only for a little while. I then spent a bit of time interviewing him. I do not think he remembered upon waking."

Luna continued. "I also managed to find a pegasus who dreamed about the wastes, though his bubble was still separate from the other races. Next to his I found one who was dreaming about the previous pony, that he'd been exiled from the clouds and ended up dying. I assuaged his fears by showing him a vision of his... what I assumed to be a brother, living beneath the clouds with other ponies."

Fear smiled brightly like a little lighthouse. "That's pretty neat. You find any really horrendous things too?"

"Yes, but not quite as horrible as I had imagined. The enslaved ones and the raiders are the worst though. The reapers make me shudder absolutely. It is such a shame the problems I have caused for everypony."

Fear shrugged. "Sure you caused a lot of problems, but there's no point in beating ourselves up for our mistakes. All we can do is try to move on and make amends for them. And so far, I'd say you're doing a bang up job by being there for ponies in their dreams and gathering information about the wasteland."

Luna put a hoof against her chest. "Thank you for that, Fear. Amelio has also been keeping me in check, making sure I do not produce a Tantabus to torment me for my sins." She shook her head a little.

"You better fucking not!" Fear squeaked. "We're suffering enough already, it's time for the suffering to stop."

"Certainly. You have changed Fear. You are a far cry from the colt that came to me a little while ago. It is... incredible the change you have undergone. And I am glad you still wear that necklace." She pointed to the screw with a hoof.

"Are you serious? It's only been a few days!" He then looked down around his neck. "Oh yeah, I got a compliment on it and stuff, it's really neat! What's it supposed to do anyway?"

Luna blinked once, slowly. "Nothing really, Fear. It is just evidence of what you have endured, and what I now believe you capable of. It will follow you in dreams and waking as long as you wear it, and even when you lose it, it is bound to you. You will come across it once more soon enough."

The colt grinned like an idiot. "Sounds pretty cool. Thanks for the present, Princess!"

"You are more than welcome, Fearei Shatter."

Fear swept his head to the side. "Anyways, speaking of information gathering... I'm going to Dryfield, Neighvada soon. You got any idea of what I should expect over there? No reapers, right?"

Luna tilted her head to the side and smiled bemusedly. "It doesn't really work like that, Fear. But from what my reflections have explained to me on our bond, there have indeed been some dreams taking places around Neighvada regarding a mysterious pony that goes by many names. Provisional Cure, Contingent Vision, and other such pseudonyms. He's apparently collecting a bunch of raiders together for his own ends, yet I could not find his dream bubble no matter how hard I searched. There are many things going on in the wasteland at once, so I cannot give more information than: he appears to be building some type of empire. Some of the ponies who dreamed about him also dreamt about the families they had to support."

Fear considered it heavily, dazzled by how much information she'd managed to collect. "Sounds like there's more going on than meets the eye."

A twinkle appeared in Luna's eye. "Yes, that is the feeling I get as well. It is nice to know as impulsive as you are you can see those things."

"I mean Mom always admired me for being able to see things not a lot of other ponies could so... yeah."

"Your mother must have been very intelligent, Fear." Luna had a gentle, parental smile on her face.

"You have no fucking idea." Fear laughed a little to himself.

"As for those ponies you mentioned: Dim Nova, Angel Swaddle, and Compressed Crate, I am still looking for the former. She might be dead, Fear."

Fear's heart seized up, eyes quivering, staring at Luna. "You don't... you don't think?"

Luna shook her head, her smile placating. "No Fear, I do not think she did anything rash. But we will find out soon enough. If I can't find her then I will find somepony who knew her, but then again you have to keep in mind that I can't check on everypony every night and some things are beyond my reach. I am only one mare."

"One mare with a ton of reflections!" Fear exclaimed with fresh hope.

"Indeed. But you should go find your sister now. I think she is busy meditating in the treasure room." Luna stepped off to the side, motioning to the vault behind her. "She is in there often."

Fear grimaced. "By the way, what about Crate and Angel?"

"Judging by their dreams, they have an adopted foal who's taking up most of their time and energy. That or they're dreaming of the same pony together."

Stress alleviated from Fear's face like evaporating water, becoming a look of exhaustion instead, like an anvil had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Princess. I'll see you later." And with that he galloped toward the vault, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping into an alabaster room bereft of all luxuries and necessities, including distinguishable floor. All it had were some arched panel mirrors like you'd see in a mansion.

Amelio looked up from her spot in the... middle? Of the room, sitting on her haunches. "Oh, Fearei, it is you. I am happy to see you! How are you?" Her voice sounded tired, disoriented, and isolated.

Fear had a solemn expression on his face, brows leaning outward, a sorrowful smile on his lips, a little wateriness to his eyes. "It's good to see you too, Meels. I'm doing really well to be honest. I feel like I've beaten back most of my depression. I can focus more easily on the present, and I don't feel like I'm as guilty anymore. I'm just... stable. Aside from the nightmares before now." He grinned and shrugged, eyes arching in their sockets.

Amelio smiled back and nodded once, standing up and making her way over to Fear, pulling him into a loving embrace.

"Oh! I also met a new pony recently by the way! Her name's Faithdriver."

"Oh? What is she like? Tell me all about the ponies you meet, Fear."

Fear focused, his face twisting up, tongue hanging out, forehead scrunched as he focused on the room and summoned a dream construct of the mare he'd met, who was by far taller than him, and a little more bulky due to being an earth pony. The construct was carrying her saddlebags, weapon, and everything!

"Ooh! She is very interesting, Fear. You certainly meet the strangest ponies."

Fear giggled and snorted nervously, looking off to the side. "Yeah uh, she's a preacher and... uh. Really believes in friendship and stability. She's a good friend. She knows about my changelingness and all that good stuff."

Amelio looked back to Fear with a sly look in her eyes and a teasing grin. "Oh? Is that so? And just how did she find out?"

"I uh. Told her?" Fear's eyes darted from side to side.

"Mhm, as I would expect. Fear you have to be more careful." Amelio had a chiding, motherly tone to her voice.

"Hey! I was really careful. I knew she'd understand, stop teasing me." Fear blushed a little, batting a hoof at her.

"Yes, I bet you were," she stated with a sardonic inflection. "Anyways, Fear, I wanted to tell you. I do not know when my time will be up. I am sure as the decades pass I will need to spend more time in here until eventually I just... fade away."

Fear shifted uncomfortably from hoof to hoof. "Fade away?" His voice sounded like a chastised colt.

"Yes. You might forget me, you might not. My impression on you may diminish over time. I do not know what will happen. Eventually my presence in the dream world will fade and I will be able to do close to nothing. But you have our father, and hopefully you will have him for a long time to come. As well as your new friends. Keep making new relationships, Fear."

Fear's face scrunched up like an accordion, ever troublesome. "I will fight destiny itself to remember you, Meels! I won't let you be taken from me."

Amelio just gave a knowing, lidded smile, a sparkle in her eyes. "You need to work hard on becoming incredible, Fear."

The town the trio found themselves in was derelict and gray, like the rest of the wasteland. They had been moving from house to house, doing cursory examinations of the insides for anything useful or unique and moving on to the next. It was a good way to pass the time, and it wasn't like they were in any particular hurry. Fear seemed the most excited about the exercise. It reminded him of time with his mother scavenging in cities, and it also kept his morale up. For him it was a like gambling, you never knew when you were going to finally strike it rich.

After all, Faith had already found her canned food for the night, and a little something else to make it worthwhile with Fear's help.

They were in another such building, with Sim advising Fear to keep his voice down in case of raiders, in which Fear reminded Sim that he'd feel the raiders coming a mile away so it wasn't that big a deal, all as they searched a new house, this one looking plain and more than abandoned, yet well kept. There was also an old sleeping bag in the kitchen where somepony had probably been staying at one point before being ambushed by raiders.

Faith and Fear were busy scouring over old bookshelves, of which there were many in this little abode, clearly the home of a scholar. Faith was the first to find something interesting, using a couple hooves to part some books out of the way and using her teeth to yank out a manilla folder that was packed to bursting with pages. Thankfully for her, when she pulled it out, set it on a nearby table, and opened it up, the papers were all stapled together. She didn't quite understand what it was at first as Fear continued looking over the bookshelf.

"What'd you find, Faith?" In the background the two could hear the opening and closing of cupboards, drawers, and cabinets. Sim was fishing around for something to call his own, but was mostly finding junk that they couldn't take with them or risk oversaddling themselves.

Faith hummed in thought, leafing through the pages. "I think it's... I think somepony was intending to write a book?"

Sim called out from another room. "A manuscript perhaps?"

Faith nodded once, though nopony could see her. "I think so. It's called Friendship is Discord." She paused for a moment, putting it all away and slipping it into her saddlebags. "Strange, and not usually something I'd go for, but it looks well-researched and convincing enough. I'll have to give it a read. It appears finished but unedited."

Fear 'huh'ed and gasped when he came across a rather fat tome, pulling it out and scanning over its cover. It had three different faces on it in a triangle pattern. Each was cross cut down the middle, with one side being an equine and the other side being some kind of psionic alien. The cover said _Shadow Paladin Saga_ with the bottom reading out T _hree in One novel by Christened Gold_. Fear twisted it over to read the back while floating it in his magic, quickly scanning the words. Apparently it was about a unicorn archaeologist who was on site when an alien entered his brain, then he had to go on a journey to save the alien's race and himself. It was touted as a novel for young adults that would bring them into a world of sci-fi adventure. Fear nodded appreciatively and stuck the book in his saddlebags. He'd come across a lot of books,but many of them were generic romance novels that had been 'fixed' by the Ministry of Image. There were also some action Daring Do novels, but Fear wasn't too keen on those. He'd read a couple inside one of the bunkers Storm and him had stayed at, but they never held his interest like some of the others. "That's neat, Faith." Then he called out to Sim. "You find anything Dad?"

Sim murmured something before speaking. "Ah! Here we go!" Under a pile of blankets and other stuff near the sleeping bag... "I found a black cup and a bunch of dice. We could probably play some games with it."

The colt was officially satisfied with their haul. "I think we got enough to last us awhile then." Fear gave his saddlebags a pat with telekinesis and headed for the door.

Sim called after him. "Hang on Fear, still gotta check the bathroom. Maybe there'll be some medicine."

Fear rolled his eyes. "We don't really need medicine remember?"

Faith opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sim. "Remember Faith is traveling with us now, so it's best to be prepared."

Fear huffed. "Yeah, you're right."

Faith just smiled pleasantly. "You're kind, Sim. Thank you for thinking of me."

Sim accepted the gratitude gracefully. "Any time, Faith." After some rooting and rummaging around, the stallion came back out with a smile. "I found some antibiotics and WTSD pills. Could go for a high price, who knows?"

Faith clapped her hooves together. "Thanks Sim. This place was really worth it."

Fear rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the other houses barely had anything of value."

Sim laughed. "Nothing you thought was valuable at least. Faith found some food through it."

Fear smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, yeah. True."

"Well, let's get going then," Faith offered while shifting her saddlebags on her back and heading out.

After a few moments Fear broke the reticence. "So, Faith. What's Friendship City like? I was told once I should go there and join the Wasteland Crusaders."

Faith hummed, as she was wont to do. "Well, Friendship City isn't nearly as wealthy and protected as Tenpony Tower, but it has a lot of shops and things to do. Even has a movie theater that plays films once every week, with a little donation booth to help keep things up and running. There's a library and a spa, and overall it's just a really swell place. The Wasteland Crusaders are rather kind, and while the orphanage is gone now, it's still teeming with life. It's such a misfortune that the ghouls were kicked out though." She murmured to herself, thinking about it. "While I did learn some carpentry while I was there from books and the Crusaders, the upper levels are unusable because of how volatile they are. But that's also why your new necklace really appeals to me. I used to like fixing things in my off time. Stabilizing and repairing things. I did the same thing with laughter when I was younger, and still sometimes do."

Sim waited for Faith to finish before speaking up. "Friendship City is kind of a quiet place. Very nice and pleasant. There are some good ponies there. I've done my business around it before, and thankfully they don't charge me taxes because I don't live there. I've met some very kind ponies, and some ponies you'd never expect had a history out in the wasteland."

Fear took in all the information and thought on it, imagining what Friendship City must be like.

Some time later, within Luna's dreambubble, Amelio, Fear, and the host were spending time together, enjoying each other's company while Luna catered to her little ponies in their dreams. It felt good to have somepony other than just Nyx and Saway to talk to for once.

"Amelio, I'm really excited to see that sword you found."

"Sword?" Luna prodded curiously.

After remembering, Amelio laughed gaily. "You know, I had forgotten about that thing."

Luna nudged Amelio. "What sword?"

Amelio turned to Luna and nodded a little. "Yes, Princess. I found a sword awhile back that belonged to your old guard."

"It belonged to Saway apparently," Fear interrupted.

Amelio looked at Fear with a startled expression, clearly taken aback as Luna leaned forward in interest, like a pony who'd just caught a juicy piece of gossip. "Interesting. I never would have imagined those would be found. Hm."

"What are they exactly, Princess?" Fear asked, putting his forelegs on the ground in front of him.

"They are exceptional swords made from quartz and a special metal, so that it absorbs the energy around it."

"Oh! Oh! Can it absorb magical attacks?!" Fear was suddenly swept up into a fervor.

"Not quite, Fearei," Luna began. "It doesn't have the right technology for that. However, it does allow it to absorb emotive and raw magical energies in order to have a mind of its own. Each of my sister's and my swords were imbued with our essence so that they would be able to... I suppose you could say keep their wielders company when they were alone."

"Huh, okay then. Is there anything else about it I should know?" Fear was still curious just not as fervent.

"Well," Amelio stated, "negative emotions cause it to wither and rust but positive emotions help upkeep it."

Luna gazed at Amelio admiringly. "Indeed, and further, positive emotions will cause it to surge to its wielders defense. Taking care of it encourages it to take care of you. With negative emotions it will lash out accurately at others, but may ultimately lash out at you as well. It requires a keen balance." Her gaze fell on Fear next. "Do you intend to use it, Fearei?"

Fear stammered. "I mean... I don't know. Do I really want to? It seems like a huge responsibility, and I don't know how I feel about using Saway's sword for trivial things. And to be honest I don't think I'd want to pump it full of negative emotions at all, I don't want to hurt it."

Luna and Amelio smiled toward Fear as Saway walked in. "If we're all being honest here, I will too: I don't mind you using it." Her voice was as raspy and violent as ever, with a condescending subtext. "I just want it to be taken care of. It was incredibly important to me." Saway gave a curt, affirmative nod. "Princess Luna is my existence, both in life and death. To be completely honest? You would have had a hard time wielding it before your trials anyway. All full of pent up, tumultuous emotions that you were, they would have seeped into the sword and confused it. But now that your mind is at peace, it will listen." 

Fear hesitated. "Still... I dunno," He dragged out.

Luna put a hoof against her chest. "Fear, I would be honored if you used one of my swords to help protect you and others. I am sure you would have made a great knight or bodyguard during the war, probably for my sister."

Fear rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, smiling like a doof. "Aw fuck, you're jus' sayin' that Princess." Fear bat a hoof at her, cheeks flushing ruby as he looked away.

"Well, maybe a little," Luna admitted with a teasing tone. "Also you should really watch your language Fear, it is improper around a Princess."

Amelio got a sly smirk across her face. "Right, like I do not hear you constantly using antiquated swear words while I am in the treasure room."

Luna huffed and stuttered, grimacing and narrowing her eyes, blushing intensely. "I! Mh! I never! Sard! I am just doing that because I see so many terrible things in the dreambubbles!" She tried to excuse herself, giving a little grunt and sticking her nose into the air.

Saway, Fear, and Amelio began laughing pretty loudly at that.


	17. Fear's New Hive

Fear's New Hive

watch?v=XJMhgyV1Mjk

The Neighvada Desert was... almost barren. Flat dirt everywhere covered in a thick layer of dust. It was less akin to sand dunes and more like a thin layer of powder that covered the cracked ground. Craggy rock formations rose and spired here and there, with mini plateaus randomly placed. Everything was some mute shade of gray, with gentle oranges, peaches, and browns. Things were dry as chapped lips, and relatively cool despite the location. However, the most interesting part of the whole area were the creosote bushes and other vegetation; the scattered patches of bristly, shrubby, clumpy stalks; gatherings of various cacti and yucca dotting the horizon, pushing up from the earth in a smattering. This interspersed flora demonstrated that it was different from the rest of the wasteland, barely touched by the fallout, though still tainted.

Fear, Sim, and Faith had recently made a pit stop at an oasis that was on the singular road leading through the desolate environ, rimmed by stone ridges. They'd spent a little time playing a dice game that involved the art of lying in order to win. Faith had been incredibly bad at it, hilariously so. But despite that Fear had been unable to refrain from taking pity on her and believing her nearly every time she'd told a fib. Sim was skilled, and Fear was getting better. It made for a well-rounded game overall.

It was currently early in the night as they traveled, though it could hardly be discerned aside from the altered climate. Fear and Faith were reading while walking, with Faith holding the stapled pages in one hoof and occasionally turning the page with her talented teeth and walking on three hooves, while Fear held his novel in his telekinesis. Both of them trot at a leisurely pace behind Sim, who seemed to be waiting for something while on the edge of his hooves.

Eventually they took a break from reading when Sim started speaking, both of them looking up from their material, Fear's ears flicking and Faith's eyes lighting up. Fear was more intrigued than Faith, and it seemed to be more geared toward him anyway. It was just an explanation on how and why the desert had grown unusually tamer since the bombs had gone off, as if the climate change in other areas of the wasteland had spread to here, albeit indirectly.

When Sim was done talking Fear finally glanced toward Faith, thinking long and hard about what she'd been reading. He'd been curious for awhile. "Hey Faith, what's that... manuscript? About, anyway?

Faith hummed, measuring her words carefully as she cautiously slipped the folded pages into her saddlebags so she could walk unencumbered. "Well... it's about how friendship, while harmonious, is not inherently without Discord."

"What do you mean? Sounds different from what you're usually preaching."

Faith gave a small nod and continued. "As in: there is order, sure, but there is also chaos in how it makes us feel. It can make us feel all sorts of emotions, from sad for someone else, angry at something someone has done, happy spending time together and being merry, and even mourning with one another. It's never really the same or monotonous, it's an orchestra of emotions that rises and falls based on the conductor that is life."

Fear was impressed, as evidenced by the way his eyebrows rose on his face, jaw hanging open in an 'oh.' "That's oddly poetic."

"Mhm," Faith continued. "It also brings to light the fact that... well. We make friends with both those who are similar to us and those who are different. It takes all kinds to make a group of friends. Opinions are constantly differing. This text makes the argument that if friendship were truly order, we'd be talking to ourselves and no one else. We would just be speaking to mirrors. Friendship _requires_ chaos in order to thrive, in order for us to realize what matters in life and who's important to us. It explains that there is harmony in disorder. It goes into far more detail than that, even using survey data, but that's what I'm taking from it so far."

Fear was in awe at the concept, considering it heavily, glancing forward once more.

"What's your book about Fear?" The colt could tell Faith wasn't actually that keen on learning, able to tell by her emotions radiating from her, but knew it was only polite to show mutual interest.

"Well, it's about this guy named Rebel Ram, who's honestly kind of a timid unicorn archaeologist. He starts on an empty alien planet researching something, I don't remember what, when he gets a letter from this big rich guy named Valentine – he's the son of an emperor – to go study an artifact on another planet. It's an enormous temple, far bigger than most things, that belonged to some fourth alien race – there are three alien races by the way – who was some kind of a hybrid of two of the three. It's all gold and blue and shit. He goes there with his team in order to check it out, but it turns out there's an immovable gate leading further in that they can't get past. So one night while he's thinking on how to access this inner sanctum, he gets inspiration from this hermit crab thingy, whatever that is, and realizes that the combination for the door must be something that's relevant to every living creature, no matter how big, small, advanced, or basic. He realizes that the combination must be this thing called the Golden Ratio, so he returns to the gate in order to touch the rectangles next to the door in that pattern with his hoof, causing it to open up. He celebrates for a bit, before hurrying in where he finds a psionic alien with no mouth called a shadow paladin, who's laying dying in a spaceship, frozen in time. Ram touches her without thinking and time just sort of... starts back up again, and with it the alien's spirit surges into his brain, taking up space in it. It gives him these telepathic and psychokinetic abilities that are beyond a normal unicorn, and he's now trying to live with a new presence in his mindspace; turns out she's some kind of keeper of knowledge."

Faith's interest was genuinely piqued now. "So Rebel Ram essentially becomes an empath like you?"

"S-sort of. It's far more than I am, but it's really close! I kind of love it to be honest. It's nice to be able to relate to him, even if he is a total pansy sometimes."

The journey continued on in relative reticence for a long while, with just the padding of the trio's hooves on the dirt and the light breeze passing between them. Fear eventually turned on his mother's radio to break apart the quiet, leaving him to enjoy some jazz tunes all over again. He'd missed this.

Sim finally spoke up, as if he'd found what he was looking for. "We're in range, you two. I'm going to send word to my mother." He then went silent as the others looked on inquisitively.

 _Mom, you there?_

 _Oh, honey! It's been so long! I'm so glad to hear from you! Especially because... mmh. How do I put this?_ There was a weariness and hesitance to Emulae's mental voice. _Your father's been kidnapped, Simmy._

 _WHAT?_ Sim was rendered speechless and looking like an idiot, his maw gaping and eyes disbelieving. He slumped forward, getting into a readied stance as if looking to take somepony on even as they continued walking, like he was going to fight a phantom enemy.

 _Yes. The kids and I-_

 _KIDS?_

 _Yes, Simmy, calm down. It's okay. The Steel Rangers have said they're going to help Jack in exchange for some free radaway. It's fine._

" _THE STEEL RANGERS?_ " Sim was finally shouting out loud as well as in his head, both vocalizing and sending it on the wavelength. Fear and Faith looked at him with concern.

Fear questioned his father. "What's going on?"

 _I said calm down. Again, it's fine. Some mob boss or some such sent a couple of ponies to us saying they're taking Jack with them to see their leader, and I haven't seen him since. I'm sure they're just talking with him and he'll be back soon enough. And if not, the Steel Rangers will be able to rescue him. Now quiet down, everything's okay. Your siblings are eager to meet you._

Sim stopped in his tracks, trying to keep up, holding his head in a hoof. _Mom. We're coming now. And we're going to save Pop._

 _Honey, come on._ Emulae was pleading. _They have control of the entire town, you're just going to stir up unnecessary trouble._

 _Bullshit, Mom. Pop needs us. We're not letting some upstart have his way with us. End of discussion.  
_

"Dad?" Fear repeated.

 _Language, sweetie! But fine, I can see I'm not going to be able to change your mind._

 _By the way, Mom?_ Sim was tentative.

 _What is it honey?_

 _Amelio's dead._

The line went cold.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Sim grunted. "Change of plans, Fear. Faith, you can stay at my parents' place if you want. Fear, you too. Once we're there I need to go into town and find out information about this mob boss or whatever who's running things around Dryfield. He took your grandpa."

"WHAT?" Fear exclaimed. Faith looked even more worried. "No way! I'm going with you too."

Faith replied, "I as well Sim, you've earned my loyalty. And who knows? Maybe we can talk some sense into them."

Sim's expression was grateful and tense, a gentle frown and teary eyes. "Thank you, you two. Supposedly the Steel Rangers in the area are looking into it but who knows how long that'll take?" Sim's inflection was sardonic.

"The Steel Rangers," Fear questioned, "why are they here?"

"They occasionally receive discount supplies from my parents in exchange for _normally_ keeping them safe."

"WHAT!?" This was becoming a familiar word for Fear. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Sim's explanation was logical and succinct. "Because Fear, I didn't want you getting any big ideas about befriending or, sisters forbid it, joining them like I did when I was young."

Fear thought about it, looking up at the cloud cover and pursing his lips. He nodded his head from side to side and responded. "Alright, that's fair," he relented. "Let's get going."

After a moment Fear spoke again. "Oh by the way, Princess Luna actually told me something about this!"

Sim glanced back to Fear with a lifted eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?" Faith glanced to Fear too, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah, apparently he's building some type of empire, and a bunch of ponies depend on him for their livelihood? I'm unsure. She's still looking into it."

Emulae's voice came back a moment later. _Simmy? You there?_

 _Yeah Mom, what's up? We're on our way._

 _I'm sorry about little Ame. She was such a sweetiepie. I'm sure you miss her tons._

Sim was quiet for a moment. _I really do Mom. She was my world for so many years. But I'll get over it, I'm sure. She visits me in my dreams now and then. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll be there soon with a couple guests. They already know so don't worry. One of them's my son._

 _Oh? You found Fearei? I look forward to seeing him! Take care of yourself._

 _Bye Mom._

Sim was the first to approach the door of the quaint farmhouse abode after the trio had traveled through some rather large fields of pumpkins and sunflowers among other, albeit tinier sections of crops. It was amazing the family was able to get it all watered and harvested. Fear asked as much as they neared.

"It helps that it rains hard, though rarely, in the desert, and that the climate's changed over the years. The old windpump also aids the efforts." Sim responded with the knowhow of somepony who had spent his early years farming.

Fear wasn't sure that was acceptable enough, but he ended up just looking behind them, staring at the plants that would one day be reaped. The way they swayed in the gentle breeze. Fear looked further and saw a strange structure rising up out of the earth in the fields – it was the windpump – he didn't know that though. He watched it spin lethargically, holding the colt's attention for much longer than it should have, slowly entrancing him with its revolutions. Suddenly, before he knew what was going on, he was being swept up in a giant hug by a... someone with carapace?

"Ohhh my little Fearei!" Whoever this was, her voice was brimming with uncontained energy, even if they sounded aged. "I never thought I'd meet you!" Her exclamation was drawn out like she was trying to squeeze the life out of Fear with both her forelegs and her words. "Ohhhh! Such happy days! My little grandson! The smallest thing there ever was!" Her voice was sweet on the ears, like succulent molasses added to an already delicious dinner.

Fear's wind was completely squeezed out of him for awhile, his cheeks puffing out and eyes bugging out from their sockets. He struggled to breathe, before eventually being set down, allowing him to get a good look at Emulae.

She was a beautiful changeling, with polished inky black carapace covering her entire body. Numerous artsy holes covering her four legs and one punched through her curved horn. Her ears looked like a crown of seashells, much like Viola had when he'd seen an image of her. He was kind of in awe with how vibrant she was, with her compound fuschia eyes, wings, and gossamer tail and mane, the latter which was done up in a ponytail. The shell covering her barrel like a ribbed saddle made out of incredibly tough membrane was a vivid amethyst, leaving her to be possibly the most gorgeous thing Fear had ever seen. The way the light refracted through the chitinous wings, a pale shade of pink, a little see through, left an impact on the colt, nearly enchanting him.

Immediately, before Fear could finish taking her in or finish reveling in her appearance, Fear was beset by a trio of hybrids, tackled to the ground and getting nuzzled from head to hoof, all over as if they were searching for love. Fear couldn't understand what was going on, his head swimming and reeling. He tried to take in the visage of all three as he attempted to recover the ability to speak that had been knocked out of him.

Emulae spoke carefully, making sure Fear was paying attention. "Fearei, this is Chirpy Chatter." Emulae gestured to the most hyperactive of the bunch, an earth pony colt with pumpkin orange coat of fur, some unshorn fetlocks, and wavy asphalt gray mane and tail. It looked dusty and dirty. He had a cutiemark of a cicada with music notes flowing from it.

"Rose Touch." Emulae then motioned to the unicorn filly who Fear could've sworn was kneading out his stress, concern, and surprise just by touching him with hooves. Rose was covered in various violets and rose colors, from red to pink. She was oddly gentle with him, yet had a piercing gaze that prodded his soul and made him feel as if every facet of himself, including his sins, was being laid out for everypony to see. Her cutiemark was an equine body surrounded by rose thorns. They, oddly enough, didn't look painful.

"And Aromirage." Fear looked to the last in the bunch, an earth pony filly who had been the first to move away from him. She looked as shy as a deer with the way she was positioned, about ready to bolt for some kind of cover. She had a long, curtaining mane that was a brilliant sunny orange and fell over one of her eyes, her tail curling upwards at the tip. Her coat was a soft periwinkle that was perfectly groomed. Mirage seemed to have a very sweet scent about her that made Fear's body feel like jelly, turning him into mush, everything becoming all wobbly and difficult. Her cutiemark was... hard to explain. It was a pile of powder with aroma lines wafting off of it. Fear was still trying to get his bearings, standing up and putting all his gear back on.

"Hey hey hey Fear, good to finally meetcha! We heard about you before! Hardly know ya though!" Chirpy was enthusiastic and right in Fear's face, nearly shouting at him.

"It is... a pleasure to meet you Mister Fearei," Rose simply said.

"H-hi F-Fearei," Mirage stuttered out before hiding behind her mane, clearly the youngest of the three.

Fear tried to get back on track, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them, seeing Faith and Sim talking in the distance. "I uhh... good to meet you three too? Or... something. Sorry, I'm kinda at a loss." He shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't know I had more siblings?"

Chirpy's smile was energetic and beaming. "Silly!"

Rose grinned as well. "We're actually your uncles and aunts, Mister Fearei."

Fear rubbed his noggin, able to feel a headache coming on. They didn't look much taller than him, except for maybe Mirage who was shorter, and they didn't sound much older than him, yet he _knew_ they were younger than him by at least four years, maybe more? It was irritating, burrowing into his mind and leaving him feeling frustrated. "Well, uh, why don't you show me around I guess?"

Chirpy was quick to volunteer responsibility. "I'll show him around! I can do it! Pick me pick me!" He started racing around in circles, much to Fear's chagrin.

Emulae smiled. "Go for it Chirp, he's all yours." Emulae ushered the others back inside, leaving Fear to be escorted around the farm.

Chirpy showed the older colt the barn, the pumpkin patch, the sunflower fields, some other crops, and the windpump, explaining all of it to him and how it worked; the schedules in which everything was harvested and how they took care of it all.

Fear was flabbergasted by the end of the about half hour tour, trying to keep up with the hyper colt. "Why..." He tried to put the question he had into proper words. "Why do you all seem so.. mature?" Fear wasn't sure that was the right question. Chirpy wasn't immature per se, from what he'd seen of him. Just young. He seemed like he did and knew a lot, and might've even been better educated than Fear.

"Well, maybe it's 'cause most changeling hybrids age quickly in order to fulfill their role in a hive? I bet that's it. It's why we found our cutiemarks so fast. But I mean we've also been raised in an effort to take over Mom's and Dad's place on the farm one day. Learning how to sow, harvest, barter, et cetera. We're familiar with all the equipment and everything."

The colt was stuck up on the 'changelings grow faster to contribute to the hive' part of that explanation. It didn't really make total sense, mostly because it hadn't been the case for him. Had it? He'd mostly started really growing after his mother died. Another silver lining he supposed. At least it was when he got his cutie mark. "It wasn't the case for me. I didn't grow fast. It took awhile after a traumatic event to realize my role, and even now I'm not so sure."

"Well maybe you're just a special case Fear? Or maybe it's because you don't have as much changeling in you as us!?" Chirpy was full of suggestions.

Fear wasn't certain why but that felt really insensitive. He couldn't place it. His impression of the colt soured a little. "Well what's your role?"

Chirpy was quick to explain. "Well, I inherited my father's skills with speech! Sort of. I can chat with monsters and plants and tame them all with enough time and effort. Though if I'm not careful I can be a little annoying."

Fear rose an eyebrow. "You don't say?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Chirpy was indignant.

"Nothing. What about the others?"

Chirpy was easily distracted, starting to elaborate on his siblings. "Well, Rose is an up and coming masseuse, that's what our parents say, and Mirage is this thing called an aromatherapist. We all use our talents on the farm and in town, as well as provide physical labor. It keeps us busy and fulfilled and we enjoy ourselves, so what's not to love? We're eking out a life for ourselves just like our parents!"

Fear got a far-flung look to his eyes, a little glassy. "Neat. You three really have it all here don't you?"

"Well, I mean, until Dad was kidnapped. But I mean.. Mom's doing a really good job of keeping us in high spirits, it's contagious." 

Fear stared at Chirpy with a soft frown on his face. "Don't worry, I'm going to get him back for you if it's the last thing I do."

Chirpy swung his head from side to side emphatically. "No. Make it one of the things you do, not the last. I don't want to lose my nephew." He slung a foreleg over Fear's shoulders and held him close, causing the colt to feel mildly uncomfortable.

Fear glared at Chirpy, but huffed and acceded. "Fine. It'll be _one_ of the things I do." Dear Celestia, Chirpy was a hoofful.

The guest room Fear had been given to stay in was simple and sweet, made from boards of wood, wooden pillars, etc. With a somewhat gaudy throw rug that was a mishmash of colors and designs, chaos in its purest form. Some basic necessities like end tables, dressers, and beds with accompanying sheets. It was all rather... plain. But something about it was comforting to the colt. It felt like another home. Like a cozy grandparents' house. Fear had never experienced before, so he wasn't sure why he could compare it to that, but that's how it felt. He was still trying to come to terms with the nymphs and Emulae as he balled up on the bed, cuddling his Breinstorm plush. All of this was so hard to get used to. It was strange – he felt so... ostracized, but he knew they were more welcoming than anypony he'd ever met, aside from maybe Crate and Angel. Fear was contemplative over it, not depressed nor offended anymore. Just... dazed.

Rose tapped on the door a few times. He knew it was her from the whispers of her soul. "Mister Fearei, may I please come in?"

Fear looked up from the wall and glanced toward the door with a loose jaw. "Sure. And please, call me Fear."

Rose cracked open the door, slipping in gracefully as if she were made of fluid. "I heard you had a... 'good' time with Chirp."

Fear rolled his eyes and twisted away. "Define 'good time.'" Fear felt oddly open with her despite only knowing her for a little while.

A sagely smile crept across Rose's face. "You sure you're not feeling that way just because of things he said? He can be a little bullheaded and inconsiderate sometimes. He's made Mirage cry once or twice because of his words. He's still working on fusing to his role. Aside from that, he told me what happened. You've probably been fulfilling your role for longer than you thought."

The colt considered it carefully, before returning to face her. "Hmm... Sure. Yeah. The tour was fun and I learned a lot. He's just a hoofful."

"He really is. I hope you forgive him though, he's just a little too hyper."

"Yeah... yeah, I getcha. I won't hold it against him."

"Good, thank you Mister Fear."

Fear raised an eyebrow. "Just Fear is good. I don't like being called 'mister' right now. I'm not _that_ old."

Rose lidded her eyes and giggled. "Okay, Fear, as you wish. Anyways, I was told you wanted to see niece Ame's heirloom."

Both of Fear's eyebrows lifted up in surprise at that, something that was happening a lot lately. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Rose turned to the door. "Mirage, if you could, please."

Mirage slowly came in carrying the sword on her back, nudging the door open all the way with her muzzle and making her way over toward Fear. She was trembling, her chest heaving, yet her breaths came out in quiet pants that could barely be heard. She was obviously scared.

The scabbard was nothing interesting, just a little thing made of old cloth, stained here and there. The real show was in the sword itself. It had a long, indigo, rod-like handle made for swinging it with telekinesis, with an ornate, cratered pommel. On the pommel was an extravagant crescent moon that shimmered and reflected light like a mirror, yet it was sturdy enough to take some hits. It looked awe-inspiring, like the actual moon. The crossguard, which Fear assumed was for catching things, was also rather full of detail. It looked like constellations. And the silver blade that reached for what almost seemed like forever to a colt as small as him was magnificent and sharp, precise and lethal. Its edges accurate. When he looked closely he could see the quartz lining it, and he could feel. Fear's eyes dilated as if he was lost in a trance. It felt like Luna, it felt like Saway, and it felt like Amelio. It had Luna's grace, Saway's viciousness, and Amelio's obsession for him. It wasn't their soul, just residue of their personality.

Then came the memories, rushing back into him like a flood. A tsunami that broke apart his mind, causing him to shake and shiver, nearly dropping the blade. They were vivid memories of his nightmare where he and his sister fought to the death in a cavern of crystals. She had been using this sword, and he had been using a solar themed one. Fear immediately resheathed it and put it next to his saddlebags.

"I-is it t-to your liking, Fearei?" Mirage could see the colt trembling.

Fear nodded once, a harsh gaze permeating his features. He was inheriting something special. Now he knew for sure that he wanted to wield it. Sure it would have been nice to have that sun one – he felt like a sun – but this would be good enough. It had his sister in it. Fear's voice was tentative and bewildered. "Yes, Mirage, thank you. It's... incredible. More than I expected. I can feel the potential radiating from it." He definitely could feel the power.

"I... I'm glad, Fearei. I'll be going now." And just like that she hurried out of the way before he could respond.

Rose watched her go. "That's our usual Mirage. If you get her talking about music or smells though you'll have her yapping your ear off. Just have to know how to keep her with you then she's all yours." Rose turned back and smiled to Fear. "Anyways, I'll leave you alone now. I'm sure you have a lot to think about." It was almost like she could read his mind. She was likely just reading his expressions.

Fear nodded dumbly and made his way over to the bed again, still contemplative. He wondered if he ought to go to sleep and tell the others the good news? It was getting early in the morning after all, and they'd want to travel when it was night-ish. Better temperatures then.

Time seemed to pass by in a blur as Fear laid there not knowing what to expect, isolated from the world. Unexpectedly, Fear felt Faith's presence coming to the door. And then she stopped, and started knocking. He glanced to the door again. Faith had a really unique knock. Just the power behind it, the rhythm and pacing, everything. It felt like the mare, light-hearted and groovy. It's special, bringing a smile to Fear's face despite all his overwhelming feelings. "Come in."

Faith entered, pushing the door open all the way. "Hello Fear, it's good to see you. How are you holding up? You okay?"

"Ye'h." Fear thought about it, resting his head on the pillow again. "Just don't know what I'm supposed to do, and being around so many energetic ponies is draining. I don't know why."

"Who knows, Fear? Maybe you're actually an introvert or some combination of it and extrovert?" Faith knew so much.

Fear repeated the word. "Introvert...? I mean, maybe." _Is that what I am?_ "I didn't grow up with many ponies around me always giving me attention, and the world was pressure enough. I already told you all about my growing up and such. I just don't know what to say to them."

Faith nodded. "True, but you never gave me any examples of what it was like growing up with your mother. You should do that sometime."

Fear considered it. "Hmm... maybe. You really that curious?"

A patronizing smile crossed Faith's face, though Fear didn't catch it because it felt less like an insult and more like a tease. "Fearei, I didn't grow up with parents remember? I'd love to hear what it's like to have one. Seeing you snuggling with your father now and then has been fruitful for me."

Fear grinned again from ear to ear. He can't help but smile around Faith. The unknown pony who'd spoken to him was right, she really was the most pleasant pony he'd ever been around, aside from Crate and Angel at least. Fear sighed slightly and bobbed his head once. "In that case I'll tell you about the time she took care of me while I was suffering from radiation poisoning."

Breinstorm always had a melodic, syrupy warmth to her voice that echoed and reverberated in creatures' heads, seeping into the cracks and gunking up the thoughts and works. It was always a pleasure to hear, and the mare could often keep her composure in even the worst circumstances, even when being eaten alive by her anxieties. She was currently with her young son in an old, cluttered bunker full of old supplies and trash that needed to be taken out one day – today was not that day. They were holed up, with Fear laying on the bottom half of one of many bunk beds. Storm had spent a few long, grueling hours searching through the Seer's Eye for a way to get some radaway that would be sure fire, using tips and tricks to speed up her searching and increase her prowess.

"Honey. I need to leave for a little while but you'll be okay while I'm gone won't you? I need to go out and get the medicine that will protect you." She'd already given him some Rad-X that happened to be in the bunker to slow the spread, but it wouldn't be enough to actually cure it. Still, it'd stymie it until she could get back.

Fear was feverish, his stomach nauseous, barely hanging on to consciousness as he shuddered and heaved, his eyes lidded, sweat drenching his entire form. "N-no Mommy. Please. Stay with me." He reached out for her, scared more than could be.

"Be brave for me Fear. Be the little Fearshatter I know you can be. I've made you as comfortable as I can, I love you so much, and I know you'll be okay. I want to protect you to the ends of Equus, but to do that I need to leave." Storm brushed a hoof through her son's mane, getting really up close to the pale foal.

"P-please at least sing me my song first?"

Storm nodded once, smiling brightly, and turning her head to the side. The lyrics to Wanderer's Lullaby flowed out from her gut like she'd taken singing lessons far back, ringing in the air with a sort of sloppiness from years spent neglecting the skill. Still, her voice could calm a storm, with a latent thunderous energy behind it that could deafen a hellhound.

Fear was quickly slipping into rest, his shaking, swaying body stilling as sweat dribbled down his face. The last thing he remembered as consciousness left him was his mother leaving the bunker for Celestia knows where.

Fading in and out of consciousness was a horrible, surreal thing. You never knew when you were going to collapse for the final time, but at the same time you could hardly tell you were even alive. Everything was so bleary and off the walls. It was like lingering in zero-g, unable to do anything without pushing yourself off something else. Fear wanted to move, but he hardly had the strength. He wanted his mother. Wanted her presence. But she promised she'd be back soon, and she was always right. She was always strong, and always succeeded.

When he finally awakened, fully aware and not just dipping in and out, he felt so much better, yet exhausted. Storm was gently petting through his mane, singing the song again as he recovered his strength. His eyes teared up to the brim, his breath hitching in his throat as a smile spread across his face. Storm was his angel. He let out a cute sigh of bliss, closing his eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Storm had a superior, victorious grin on her face. Having beaten back the odds simply because of her scrying capabilities. Fate could get fucked.

"Thanks." Fear's voice was full of gratitude and worship.

"Anytime, my little Nightlight."

Fear eyed the glimmering pendant around Mommy's neck as he drifted off into sleep again so he could heal the rest of his energy.

"That was a sweet story, little Nightlight." Faith gave Fear a teasing wink. "Your mother took really good care of you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she was the best. Coddled me a lot. I miss her a lot, but... I don't really... miss her, you know? Not anymore. I mean I miss her but it's like? I'm not obsessed anymore. It's nice to just live my life without her now, because I can do that. I don't need her anymore."

"That's a sign of growing up, Fearei. I'd say you're doing rather well overcoming your demons."

"Thanks." Fear blushed faintly and pressed his muzzle into the mattress.

"Anyways, I have to go now. I'll bring you up some dinner so you don't have to spend more energy around the others. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks again, Faith. You're a real friend."

"Anytime Fear." And with that Faith slipped out, pulling the door shut behind her with a hoof.

Silence reigned over the room once more as Fear thought about his past. It'd been awhile since he'd spent time recalling growing up with his mother, all the times spent learning with her and being protected by her. Honestly it wasn't that exciting, looking back on it. But it had been special to him. Developmental. It'd given him the love he'd needed for long enough, and given him time to grow until he could make it on his own. _I was so shy back then_ Fear thought to himself. _Or was it that I was just in some kind of catatonia_? He only knew that word due to his Tormented novel.

Sim came in awhile later levitating a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie and a strange, onyx-colored ring in his magic. "Hey there son, how you feeling?"

"Hmm..." Fear leaned his head to one side. "Much better to be honest. It's nice to have some time alone to really... register everything that's happened, you know? To really understand that I have such a big family now and to come to terms with it."

Sim gave a fatherly nod and sat down on the bed next to Fear, setting the plate closeby and holding the ring up. "Do you know what this is, Fear?"

"Huh? No. Is it a wedding ring?" He'd heard of those! There was one in his novel.

Sim laughed gaily. "No, Fear, silly. It's a magic inhibitor. It's made from hivestone. Back before the war most of them were made from it before they were developed technologically."

Fear sat up and floated the slice to his lips. "What's hivestone?" Fear then took a huge bite of it, not recognizing the food but not caring. His face lit up to Tartarus and back as his eyes dilated, all from the taste. He munched and nommed, his teeth crumbling crust and smearing the meat of it everywhere, his tongue flicking around. "Wow, this is _delicious_ ," Fear shouted through a mouthful of food.

"Hahaha, yes it is Fear. And hivestone is a naturally occurring rock formation found around Equestria, especially on the outskirts. It emits a wavelength that jams almost all forms of magic in its vicinity. The largest masses release an aura, but the smallest chunks will only negate magic within it. This ring for instance, only magic that goes through the hole becomes nullified."

Fear continued chewing voraciously and then swallowed. "That's pretty neat. What are we going to use it for?" He took another fervent bite out of the pie, already almost finished with it.

Sim grinned slyly. "Well, in case we come across a unicorn on our journey tomorrow, we're going to use it on them. Simple, right?"

Fear was a little surprised as he finished chewing and gulped down the food. "So we're leaving tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Fear. Indeed. So you better get some actual rest soon. We'll be leaving first thing so we can gather information."

"Alright Dad, I'll see you later." Fear finished stuffing his face full of pie and hoofed over the plate.

Sim grabbed the plate in his turquoise ether. "By the way, Faith will be sleeping with you tonight."

Fear's ears perked up. "With me? Or in the same room as me?"

Sim gave Fear an unamused, scolding glare. "You know which, Fear."

Then Fear realized there must not've been enough rooms to house all of them so they needed to share. He looked away. "Yeah, sure, thanks."

Sim left the room, but not before whispering to Fear. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Dad," Fear replied right back. And with that Fear cozied up on the bed with his plush, seeping into sleep.

Returning to the castle courtyard was becoming a calming ritual that Fear couldn't get enough of. It felt like a breath of fresh air after a lifetime spent breathing nothing but pollution. It brought his senses back into gear and rendered him docile and peaceful, unafraid of anything that could come at him. It was difficult to ever get worked up when he knew he was coming back to a portion of his family every night. Come to think of it, Fear's family was growing very rapidly lately.

Fear approached the throne room, everything melting into place around him as he glanced ahead to Saway and Amelio having a chat. They both noticed his presence first – first Amelio then Saway when she saw her glancing toward him – then both trot up to him.

"Fearei!" Amelio was as excited and tired as ever.

"Colt!" Saway just as militaristic. She felt like what Fear would imagine a sergeant to be like.

Fear bounded toward them with a smile on his face, as if he were hopping into the afterlife with a settled heart. "Meels! Saway! Good to see you!"

Amelio chided Fear. "Remember not to sleep too much, you do not want to become obsessed with me." Despite the chastising tone, there was also a teasing inflection.

"Hah, whatever. You know I have more will than that!" He bat a hoof at her, shaking his head.

Amelio just giggled sweetly as Saway looked at them bemusedly.

"So how are you doing, colt?"

"Well I meant one of my grandparents." Fear gave a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh?" Amelio queried. "Only one? What happened?" She sounded a little concerned.

"Yeah. Grandpa Jack's been kidnapped or whatever by some ponies. We're going into town tomorrow night to figure out what on Equus is going on."

Amelio was a little worried, but overall she had a serene air about her. "Well, if anypony can do it, it is you. Be careful, I want to see you back soon enough."

Fear nodded once, firmly. "Oh by the way, apparently we also have a couple aunts and an uncle now. Chirpy Chatter's the uncle. Rose Touch and Aromirage are the aunts."

"What? Really?" Amelio cocked her head to the side. "I have not heard of them, but I might be able to visit them in their dreams."

Fear shrugged a shoulder. "They were probably born sometime after you last saw your grandparents." Truth be told, that's exactly what had happened. Jack and Emu had realized they wanted more kids, not only to take care of and enjoy, but also to take over the farm since they were getting on in years. Fear lifted a hoof nonchalantly. "Anyways, they're really nice, though Chirp's kind of a dick sometimes. He doesn't mean to, it's just... he doesn't think."

Saway swatted Fear upside the head, causing the colt to wince. "Be nice, colt. You hardly think before you act and speak either."

"Yeah but I don't..."

"Yeah, you have hurt others. Give him a break," Saway insisted.

Fear sighed. "Fiiiiiine. You're right. I'll look past it." It was hard to do though! "They're overall nice anyway. They have bright futures and they look like they're happy for the most part."

Amelio's expression was pure happiness and relief, lifting a hoof up and holding it against her chest. It eased Fear's heart and reminded him of everything he loved about his sister. He wasn't sure if he was romantically attached or just platonically, or maybe it was a bit of both? "That is how the world should be in the end. Everypony happy and not having to suffer."

Saway's eyes spun in an arc. "No. You're kids so you wouldn't understand, but everypony needs to go through some sort of difficulty in order to grow and become strong. Otherwise they become soft or don't fully develop their morals."

Fear was about to say something but Saway cut him off.

"No. There's a time and a place for everything, and so long as our difficulties don't break us, they make us better."

Fear shook his head wildly, then slumped. "Actually, I don't really know to be honest. But I just know I'm lucky to be the me that was able to repair himself."

Saway nodded a couple times. "The scars will last forever, not everypony can go through the kind of therapy you experienced, colt. Still, difficulties shape us. They give nutrients to our soil and are akin to the sun's rays. They are one source of our life."

Amelio was ever the good filly, being non-argumentative, just thinking on what her elders had to say and either dismissing it or accepting it. She didn't have any counters, clearly.

Fear was still uncertain. "I do agree difficulty has its place but... I wanna see a pony grow up smoothly."

Saway grinned to one ear. "Some would compare difficulties to rocky or tainted soil. Unable to grow anything good. I don't. I think it's rich. A few problems bring ponies to their peak."

Fear had no contradiction, so he just dropped it. "By the way, I saw your sword Saway."

"Oh? What'd you think, colt?"

Fear tilted his head from side to side and pursed his lips. "It's very... interesting. I can sort of feel Princess Luna and both of you in it. Not the soul, but your emotions, your personalities. It's a strange sensation, like some kind of..."

Saway's eyes lidded. "Like an AI?"

Fear gave a confirmative nod. "Yeah, exactly. Like some kind of robot. It feels real, even if I know it's not. But I'm gonna treat it like it's real, because you guys did say it could lash out if not taken care of properly."

Amelio grinned from ear to ear. "That is a good idea."

"According to my ongoing research within the bubbles, Contingent is looking into a way to cure radiation and taint so plants can be regrown in the wasteland. However, it is strange, I still cannot access his dreams. I know he's sleeping, but there seems to be something blocking my vision." Luna was thrown for a loop. "The same goes for some of his minions. He might have taken your grandfather in an attempt to meet those ends. Viewing your grandfather's dreams show he is not being treated horribly, though they clearly do not respect him. I cannot say why, as Pep has not met Contingent in person." Luna shook her head as she debriefed the colt. "It is a mystery, one I am sure you will be able to solve in the waking world. Still, his minions do have faith in him, and seem swayed by his confidence and will."

Fear was sitting quietly, listening intently, feeling a sort of prickly danger creep up his spine, leaving him shuddering and with goosebumps forming along his flesh, tickling the back of his neck. Something was very wrong about all of this. There was far more going on, he could tell. Or was it just his imagination or paranoia? He couldn't discern. "Alright, thank you Princess. I appreciate it." Fear's voice was tense and on edge, his teeth grinding together in worry, almost gnashing.

"The world really has fallen apart, has it not, Fearei?" Luna's inflection was sorrowful and resigned, her feelings a maelstrom of negativity.

"Yeah, sure it has. But it's just going to make us stronger when we get through it. Don't abandon us yet, we still got a lot more strength to show you. Life's gonna be a close call but we're gonna win." Fear gave her a reassuring smile that prodded Luna's lips into curling upward.

"Just... be careful Fear. It seems this Contingent wants to do a lot of good, though I do not know how I feel about organized crime of any sort."

Fear gave a firm nod. "Sure thing, Princess, thank you." He then glanced off to the side. "Say, Princess, do you think it's necessary to go through hard times in order to grow?"

Luna considered it silently, closing her eyes for a moment as she dwelled. "I honestly do not know, Fear. I do not know what is right. But that is what wisdom does, it shows you how much you don't know. It shows you all sorts of uncertainty."

"Then what good is experience?" Fear blurted out.

Luna opened her eyes, a kind smile spread across her face. "Let me finish, Fear. I may not know what is right, but I do have advice. It doesn't matter whether it is right that we must face difficulties, what matters in the end is how we respond to the cards we are dealt. What matters is how we face life with our mortality and limited powers. I was always weaker than my sister, often couldn't keep up in our learnings with my teacher Starswirl. I realized I handled things the wrong way, and I have continued doing so out of that weakness. Yet I am still getting more chances to improve." Luna's eyes contracted as she stared at Fear. "I do not regret the past any longer, and I think that is something we all must learn in order to become powerful, no matter what our past consists of, in order to move on to the future with heads held high." She put a hoof on Fear's shoulder. "If you had to go through everything all over again in order to attain what you currently have, would you?"

Fear adopted a far away look to his eyes. He thought about his mother, the family he hurt, the ponies he killed, Crate, Angel, everypony he'd met that he regretfully couldn't remember with clarity, Amelio, Sim, Freiya, the ponies in Stable 47, Faith, Emulae, the annoying Chirpy, the sagely Rose, and the shy Mirage. All of them flashed through his mind in the span of moments as his jaw hung open and the memories penetrated his soul. He was lax for awhile before stiffening visibly. "Well, to be honest, no. Not yet. I'd rather not have killed anypony in that family."

Luna just smiled. "You'll get there eventually. When you finally have closure perhaps, or maybe when you have learned to fully forgive yourself. You are still struggling to overcome. You are nearly there, just a little bit further.

Fear's head fell and rose. "But to be honest... changing any of it seems like it'd change everything. And I don't know if I want that." He stared at the ground.

"Indeed. All you need to do is think about it and you'll succeed." Luna then paused. "Fearei, there is somepony I would like you to meet,a close friend of mine for probably 1,200 years."

Fear's face contorted in confusion. "What? Who?" Who else could there be that he could meet?

"His name is Nyx." Luna turned around to face the empty space around her. "Nyx, you can come out!"

A portal filled with swirling purple and black shadows emerged from nothingness, out stepping the golden and yellow pony Amelio saw the first time she met Luna. Fear was impressed with his wizened visage, the slitted draconic pupils rendering him curious, the sheer presence holding him down. Nyx seemed so aged, his mane and tail a mess of hair. The cutie mark on his flanks was also strange, a single dot with two rings surrounding it in a pulsation pattern. It was the symbol for Hypnos, not that Fear knew.

"Nyx, this is Fearei, the one I told you about. Fearei, this is Nyx. He was around before the time of Starswirl the Bearded. He is an empath like you."

Fear was dumbstruck as he gazed at the exhausted pony. "Wait what? He's an...?"

"Yes." Nyx's voice was calm and flowed like a river. It gushed against Fear's mind and left him feeling almost crippled with peace. It had a gentle lull to it that drowned the colt in an emotionless state, leaving him feeling at one with the world and so over it at the same time, like he just wanted to be the pony's friend no matter what. "It's a pleasure to meet the colt who has received such accolades and benevolent judgment from Princess Luna. I have heard much about you."

Fear could instantly tell that the shadows, the monsters in the dark, and every nightmare imaginable rested at Nyx's beck and call, as well as fled from him, as if he had mastered them. His aura did not stretch forever, but it stretched far and wide. Fear wouldn't be surprised if the nightmares had tried to escape from under his hoof.

"Nyx was an empath who became tired of conflict in this world," Luna began, "he tried his best to bring peace to ponies, making friends with many different species, including dragons and thestrals."

 _Huh_ , Fear thought, _Faith would probably like him._

The ancient stallion had a drained countenance. "I was always very adamant toward them that I spoke only for myself and nopony else though. And that I wouldn't be able to be around forever."

Luna grinned wearily. "He was also adept at manipulating dreams, and taught me a few tips and tricks while I was Nightmare Moon. He prefers to remain private and undisclosed however, often hiding in the shadows."

Fear's eyes jolted to Luna. "When you were Nightmare Moon?" Then back to Nyx. He had been told stories of the nightmare by Luna a couple times. "But that would... that would mean."

Nyx looked away. "Yes, I live on the moon. As a mass of lingering emotions more than anything else. I exist most prominently within dreams."

Fear blinked rapidly, trying to wrap his head around such an existence.

"I created what you know in your time as a spell matrix in order to achieve a long range teleport to the moon. I wanted to get away from everyone and just live in peace, away from every emotion on Equus. I am sure with you experiencing the pain of the wasteland you've wished for that on numerous occasions."

Fear nodded dumbly.

"Unfortunately for me, a group of ponies eventually built one of those structures on the moon. A stable."

Fear's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to process, tried to come to grips with what he was hearing. "That's pretty c-cool. But I don't know if you should have ran away."

Nyx's face took on a lopsided smile. "I know that Fear, but I was reaching the end of my life. It was time to entrust the future to everypony else. Besides, heroes were starting to rise up around Equestria and... it was just my time to go Fearei."

Fear's expression was a little sorrowful, bottom lip protruding and eyes gazing emptily. "Well, at least you were there to keep Princess Luna company I suppose," he stated with a tentative smile and a light shrug of a shoulder.

Nyx smiled broadly. "That's the spirit."

Dryfield was an interesting yet unassuming town. It had once been a rather large hotel with little twists and turns, brick bridges and metallic staircases leading to upper levels, with balconies and an old water tower combined with mill to pump more refreshing liquid from underground, much like a larger town might have, luckily for this place.

On the outskirts of this hotel, with its attached shop and sky wagon garage for travelers, was a small field of old faded pull wagons scattered about from ponies who'd come from far off after hearing about news of potential prosperity, with a few pony-made landfills and trenches on the borders for protection.

It was one step away from being taken over and made into raider territory, yet so many steps away at the same time. It could make a final stand, yet it was so vulnerable. Much like the equine body, it just took the right contact in order to shatter it to pieces, otherwise it'd keep going til kingdom come.

The bar Fear, Sim, and Faith had gone to had once been the hotel's check-in, with kegs put behind the counter and shot glasses from the wasteland and the hotel rooms filling shoddy, recently made cabinets out of dead wood. It was amazing the nails still held to this day.

Overall, Dryfield was a wonder and a scummy rotting place all in one, with a solitary road traversing through it.

Scavver's Tavern was busy, bustling with ponies just shooting the breeze and gossiping about nothing and everything, from the state of their houses to the future of the town and everything in between. It was a place for information like all fables with such places, and Sim was busy interrogating ponies about the recent transition from civilized ponies to outright thugs working for some higher up. He was having a difficult time getting any information, even with Faith helping him out by keeping the mood light and assuring others that things were fine. Everything was fine. Nothing could be better.

watch?v=XvIy2jIl_GI

Fear was busy sitting at one of the downtrodden tables next to the latest equine of interest, grilling him on various topics and technicalities, including his set of weapons that were encrusted with gems of all types brimming with the scent of o-zone, giving him an almost rejuvenating aroma, masking whatever was natural to him. The thing was, he wasn't equine at all. He was vastly different from any creature Fear had ever met, or maybe would ever meet. He was a cat. A bipedal, talking tabby with exotic, dangerous stripes and a tail that just didn't quit. He was clad in old, muted clothing that had a few rips and tatters from close calls, and a little cloak that wrapped around his neck and draped down to his feet, which were covered in a pair of greaves beset with jewels of the highest caliber, as were the plated gauntlets covering his paws. He gave Fear the impression of a world weary traveler who had given up everything for the sake of a dream, but what kind of dream could possibly exist in the wasteland? Then again, Amelio had a dream once upon a time. The cat had a plaintive countenance that left Fear wondering just what he'd given up.

"So, Gentler, you're from Abyssinia huh? Tell me about it. This is the first I've heard of it." Fear was leaning on the table with an 'elbow,' head in a hoof, staring at the cat with renewed interest. His pronunciation of the Abyssinian's name was a little unusual, the first part of it less like 'generation' and more like 'again.'

Gentler took a swig of his shot, his eyes lidded, whiskers on his face quivering. He looked rather beat up and gamey. Slightly wrecked and somehow titillating, with a latent energy that told Fear: this is a cat who could beat my shit up. Which just left him more alluring to befriend. "Colt, why don't you go bother someone else?" He had an aloof tone to his voice, having seen too much and not wanting to be bothered.

"Come on, be a pal. I just want to learn more about the world. Surely you can appreciate that!" Fear didn't dare reach toward the Abyssinian, not wanting to piss him off. He knew under the table, resting beneath the cat's legs, was a saddlebag like he'd never seen before. It was actually just a backpack, but Fear had still never seen that type in his life! It also had a strange seal on the back with a faded flag with a green crystal on it. Fear assumed it was the flag of Abyssinia but he couldn't be sure.

Gentler glanced at Fear with a raised eyebrow, setting his drink down. Fear could tell he was amused, and maybe a little curious as well, even if he didn't show it. Besides, the colt had on his pair of saddlebags, the sheathed lunar sword connected to his saddlebags, and a beat up-looking Garand. But the most invigorating part of his ensemble were his eyes and the screw necklace. It spoke volumes about the kind of pony he was. That he was just as strange as this Abyssinian. It probably helped that, just as Sim had left Amelio's saddlebags at the house, Fear had left his plushie there too in the care of his uncle and aunts. "Fine." It was abrupt and a little rude. "What _exactly_ do you want to know?"

Fear put both forelegs on the table and leaned forward, waggling his eyebrows. "Well you know... for instance, the history of Abyssinia, why I've never heard about it, what those gloves you have are, what you're doing here, what your goals are. Stuff like that?"

The cat considered it, his tail giving a flick. "As for my country, we specialized in magically enchanted gems. Decades ago we reverse-engineered artifacts like the Misfortune Malachite, learned how they ticked with the help of some of Equestria's finest. We learned how to imbue them with spells and make them greater than they ever were before, and how to generate certain effects with artifacts."

Fear was in awe, his jaw hanging open. "Wow! That's pretty cool. What's the Misfortune Malachite? It sounds dangerous."

Gentler lidded his eyes, sipping his drink. "It's a cursed artifact that causes whoever wields it to experience untold misfortune and bad luck. It is the downfall of everyone who lets it get near them. Back a long time ago some said it was just baseless superstition but... well. Even the Storm King found out the hard way you don't screw with unknown forces."

Fear was leaning forward, tail wagging rapidly. "Who's the Storm King!?" He liked kings, sort of!

"Before the Great War between Zebrica and Equestria started, as things were reaching a boil, Abyssinia was attacked by a satyr known as the Storm King. A white-furred, horned menace that conquered all in his path and had a hunger for power the likes of which not many creatures saw in their lifetime. We were easily outnumbered and outgunned by their technology, learning a harsh lesson about the meaning of battle. We reached out for anyone who'd listen to our plight, searching for help from anyone, and ended up getting the aid of Princess Celestia. With her and a detachment of her knights our land was freed. She pursued the Storm King who had been betrayed by one of his commanders and as it was going on Celestia took him down and had him sent to Tartarus despite his attempts to sway others."

Gentler finished off his drink, slamming it down on the table.

"They say taking the Malachite with him and keeping it close to his breast was the reason he'd been ultimately betrayed and defeated. After that our treasures were returned to us and ponies occupied our land in case of zebra attack while we finally got our butts into gear and started researching ways to become stronger. We were safe from the eventual balefire bombs while we harnessed the power of gems. The first beneficiary of that technology was a unicorn by the name of Tempest Shadow, who was given greater control and channeling ability over her magic. As thanks for our assistance, even though she was more of an experiment, she vowed to protect us."

The colt recalled his vision of himself in that palace of crystals that felt so long ago now. It seemed they could do just about anything. Fear was in wonder for a time. "Well, what about you? What's _your_ story? Why are you here in Equestria? Why would you _ever_ come here?"

An impish, cat-like grin played across the Abyssinian's face. "Mh, about that. I was a naive kitten long ago, looking to see how I could repay Equestria for helping us in the past by bringing it back to its former glory. No idea how I was going to do it, but I wanted to try. It was a one-way trip, and I eventually gave up and just settled down."

Fear frowned deeply, reaching forward and putting a hoof on Gentler's arm. "That's sad, I'm sorry. We don't deserve outside aid to be honest."

"Maybe not, but you got it anyway."

After a moment, Fear queried further. "What was it like growing up?"

Gentler's slitted, lemon yellow eyes rolled back, as if scanning his brain for the information. "Eh." His voice was leery and cynical, with a hint of worldliness to it. "I was mainly raised by my mother."

Fear grins and yapped, "hey, me too!"

Gentler's smile only increases in intensity, his eyes having an otherness to them that made Fear wary. "I had a bunch of brothers and sisters. My father was a scout for our king and he was often away on missions, but I admired the importance of everything he did for the kingdom. He was a hero in my eyes, just like everycat who had come before him, and even Tempest Shadow, whatever happened to her. All my siblings went off to do their own thing."

"Do you wish you could see them again someday?"

An obscure, secluding haze settled over Gentler's eyes. So far away, he looked like he wasn't even in the same universe anymore. "I mean, maybe. If I got a chance. But I'm still trying to figure out how best to help my new home."

Fear was impressed. "You're devoted, huh?"

"I... I guess you could say that."

A few moments later Sim and Faith came up. "Alright, come on Fear. We're headed to an institute about half a day's walk away. We'll get there by daybreak if we leave now. That's where this boss we're looking for is." Sim's voice was a bit of a rumble with how frustrated he was at having to go through any of this.

Fear looked to Sim, then to Gentler. "Hey, I gotta go now but, Gentler, would you like to come with us? You might feel more fulfilled if you do."

Gentler raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "Go where? What could a colt like you possibly be doing?"

Fear beamed. "We're going to go save my grandfather from a mob boss or some shit!" He was super happy!

The Abyssinian gazed long and hard at Fear. "Sure, if you're feeling up for a fight."

"A fight?"

Sim groaned. "Come on Fear, we don't have time for this."

Fear waved a hoof at his father. "No, no Dad, we totally do. Besides, the more the merrier. So you want a fight huh? I guess I can abide by that." 

Gentler pushed his chair out with one fell swoop, yanked up his backpack, and swept it around him, slipping it onto his back, arms through the straps. "Sounds good, colt. Come on then. We're wasting moonlight."

Fear quickly hopped after the cat with unadulterated enthusiasm pumping through his body. Couldn't be that bad right? "You've seen the moon before?"

Gentler confirmed that with a sour nod. "Yeah, the clouds don't extend to _everywhere_."

Sim followed after Fear. "Come on, Fear, listen to me. This isn't a good idea."

Faith was uncertain. "He seems to be trying to judge your son's character, Simmy."

Sim glared at Faith. "I figured that much, but we don't have time for it. Besides, Fear could get seriously hurt. He's hardly ready for a one-on-one fight like this."

Fear met Gentler outside, both of them getting low to the ground in a fighting stance, with the colt speaking up. "So, you want a fight huh? Let's do it."

Gentler extended a hand. "Come at me, Fearei. Let's see what you're made of."

Fear unsheathed his sword deftly with telekinesis and held it in the air, charging ferociously at Gentler with a battle cry.

Gentler casually stepped to the side, punched once. The sword came up and blocked it, barely quivering in the air. He punched again, this time going for a sideways uppercut at the colt's face. The sword twisted around and blocked that too.

Fear transformed his right forehoof into a blade and rammed it into Gentler's abdomen.

Gentler spun to the side, one of his legs sweeping up into a roundhouse and aiming for Fear's side. The sword twisted around and blocked the foot, sliding under it and shoving it into the air, sending Gentler off balance.

The Abyssinian did no more than jump back on one foot, then lurch forward in a series of swings, all ricocheting off the sword, until with the final hit in the combo the gauntlets glistened and a magical nullification field surrounded it, slamming into the sword and causing the telekinesis surrounding it to fizzle out. It fell to the ground.

Fear's eyes went wide as he felt the follow-up spin kick coming. He ducked under it. The Abyssinian hopped up, continuing the spin and bringing his other leg down on top of Fear's skull as he landed on the previous foot. The greave thudded when it connected.

Spittle flew from Fear's mouth, nearly biting his tongue from the shock of being struck. His mind reeled and everything went numb.

Gentler followed it up with a hook right for the side of Fear's head. Fear responded just barely by forming a mound of carapace on his cheek as the fist connected. The chitin cracked apart on contact.

Despite the armor, Fear's body fell to the ground like a ship's anchor from the force of the punch, collapsing in a heap.

Faith quickly raced over to Fear as he groaned in the dirt, unable to get up, the carapace receding.

Gentler had a keen look to his eyes. "Looks like I win colt. You really should learn to fight better."

Fear complained. "You used magic!"

Gentler grinned, one of his canines sparkling. "You should have used _more_ magic, colt. Your enemies aren't going to hold back. At the rate things were going I could have ended that fight long ago."

Fear huffed, getting up, his cheek swollen, a lump forming on the back of his head under his mane. "That hurt."

"Gonna cry about it, colt?"

Sim was about to step up but Fear held a foreleg out. "No... I'm just frustrated. I thought I was making so much progress in my training."

Faith gently stroked through Fear's mane. "You are honey, you're still young though. You have to work harder at it."

Gentler crossed his arms over his chest, cloak billowing. "The mare's right, colt. You have a lot of work to do before you're capable in melee. But, nonetheless. I'll go with you. Someone needs to watch your back."

Fear smiled despite the pain he was in, his jaw aching and head brimming with agony. His brain felt like it'd become engorged and was now threatening to spill out of his skull. "Well. Welcome aboard." He uttered bitterly with a hint of enthusiasm.


	18. Saving Jack Shit

Saving Jack Shit

Along the journey to their destination, Fear had intuitively taken it upon himself to pile all of his team's skills into a cauldron and mix it about to see what kind of plans came up in his mind. He already knew Sim's changeling abilities, and Faith's skill with distraction and charisma, but Gentler was a complete blindspot. He had certainly asked Faith if her weapon was silent, to which the mare had replied 'not at all, it's more of a sniper rifle, the shot can bend depending on what it feels near it.' She'd also explained that she had a pair of binoculars in her saddlebags, and was still looking for a gunsmith who could find a way to attach some kind of scope. It was a curiosity where she'd found it, but Faith told him it was a personal story that she didn't feel like sharing yet. During the rest of the discussion Fear had revealed just why he'd been able to form carapace and transform his hoof into a small blade.

Gentler had been surprised, but not put off. After all, he'd accurately judged Fear's integrity. He'd hardly even looked shocked, but Fear could feel it.

"Well, colt, I've gotten good at stealth ever since coming here, I can hunt relatively well – it's easy for me to pick up on days old tracks and remains, as well as to catch scents and sounds on the wind. I learned a little medicine, how to make various tonics, while I was in Abyssinia."

Fear hummed, picking up the habit from Faith. "Well, what can those gauntlets of yours do? I know they disrupted my telekinesis when we were fighting."

An arrogant smile formed across Gentler's face. "Heheh, I'm glad you were able to pick up on that."

Fear snorted. "I mean it's not like it wasn't _obvious_ or anything. Like, seriously. What do you take me for? A dolt?" 

Gentler slapped Fear on the flank, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable, glancing back at the Abyssinian. "I don't know. You seem like you have a long road ahead of you, for sure! I don't know how much faith I have in you. But you're interesting for sure." 

Fear rolled his eyes in a circle. "Gee, thanks."

"Anyways," Gentler continued, "they have three gems, so three spells loaded in." He had already explained, in terms that Fear couldn't understand, how the combination of metal, cores fused into the gems, and specialized wires generated and conducted magic. "There's nullification, magnetism, and electricity. So I can punch through a magical barrier, increase the strength of my punch like some kind of gauss rifle if the creature has armor, and deliver a paralyzing shock. Temporarily."

Fear nodded sinisterly, rubbing his chin with a hoof. "Nice... nice." He cooed to himself. "I'll try to come up with a plan."

Sim didn't have high hopes for his son. He was still inexperienced. What kind of plans could he possibly come up with?

Faith was hoping that Fear would be able to come up with something. She wasn't much of a planner.

It was daybreak by the time the group reached the institute. They could see a large two story building that spanned for a couple blocks in the distance. It was made of gray concrete, way too blocky to be considered artistic, and rather plain and boring. The windows were spartan at best; simple and barely there, and it had a skywagon parking lot in the front. The block letters on the front distinguished it from any other building was falling apart, with the forest green paint flaking off and fading: Stable Tec Environmental Institute of Equestria. Some of the letters were missing, but it could easily be guessed what the overall message behind it was. It was a souringly appropriate base of operations for what they were here to put a stop to. Fear was the last to notice the two snipers on the roof of the institute.

Fear's mind was already raging inside as he tried to come up with a plan of entry, but Sim easily slipped past the squad, motioning for them to wait there, as he approached the pony out front currently standing guard. He was a unicorn decked in a pair of pistols and leather armor made from bloodwings, with a few chitinous plates taken from radscorpions. Overall he looked like a force to be reckoned with, even if his stance, muted colors, and frizzy hair screamed less 'danger' and more 'get the fuck off my property you stupid kids.'

Sim waved at the two snipers before sweeping a hoof through the air as he called out. "Hello! Sir! Are you available for a moment?" His voice sounded like that of an expert solicitor but he was hardly one.

The stallion made vague horse noises in frustration as his green eyes lidded. "Get away from the property, we don't want whatever you're selling."

Sim coughed into his hoof. "Ah, right, certainly. However, I heard your boss was looking for more... able-bodied ponies to do his, ahem, dirty work. And I figured we could be the ones to do it. We even have somepony with us good with medicine who might be of help!" He pointed toward the Abyssinian as he finally got right up in the pony's face, beckoning his accompaniment to join him once he was sure the pony wouldn't shoot on sight. Fear was the first to hurry over.

The stallion lifted an eyebrow as he stared at the gathering of ponies. Sim had a less than threatening air about him. He seemed more like a pony that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How could he hardly be an example of muscle? "And the colt?" The stallion asked while pointing a hoof at him.

Sim 'ah'ed. "How could you not possibly recognize one of the most dangerous raiders in the wasteland? Look at those eyes of his! Perfect at seeing in the dark, nary a thing wrong with them. He's a perfect sniper! And that sword of his? Could slide into the cracks of the toughest armor imaginable. He's a walking typhoon just waiting to be unleashed!" Sim had his foreleg draped over the colt as he stared into the stallion's eyes. With a little influx of magic through his brain and pumping into his eyes, an imperceptible green light shone across them for a split second.

The stallion jerked slightly from the sensation of worms wriggling into his brain through his eyeballs. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation at all, and if anything felt like pure bliss and relaxation. A strange contradiction to be sure. The stallion's eyes lidded and he felt more... more agreeable. He didn't know why but all of a sudden there was no reason to really test them. This dazzling pony's words were worth their weight in gold. "Hm. I... I guess. Fine. I'll let you through. Mister Contingent Vision is in the superintendent's office, just follow the map on the first floor." And with that the stallion stepped to the side in order to let them past.

Sim gave a grateful nod and ushered everyone in ahead of him. "Thank you so much sir! You are very kind. Here: for your trouble." Sim pulled out ten caps from his saddlebags and held them out to the stallion.

The unnamed one rubbed his head with a hoof, trying to become aware again. There were faint whispers and delirious static bristling in his brain that felt so incredible he couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so good. It just felt that good to be under Sim's sway. Or maybe Sim was just that experienced. "N... no, that's okay. Keep it. I'm glad to... to let you through to see my boss."

Sim just smiled broadly. "You sir, are _very_ kind to an old stallion like me. Take care of yourself, I'm sure we'll be working together before too long." Sim gave the stallion a pat on the neck and headed inside.

watch?v=Rb8f70MO3DE

Faith whistled. "That sure was impressive, Simmy."

Sim's eyes revolved in their sockets. "Don't call me that please, that's reserved for my parents. But thank you Faith."

Gentler was just busy looking around while Fear was staring at his father in awe with how he handled that situation.

The Institute was economical, in a word. With hardly anything decorating the lobby aside from a marble stand displaying a glass map of the compound, a front desk behind it for checking in, a small station to the side for security which appeared to be half full, a hallway at the far end leading forward and then off to either side, and right before that a spiral staircase that led up to the second level. The second level was a raised platform that circled the edge of the lobby with a few hallways scattered here and there that led to different areas. Everything was silent.

Fear piped up without any provocation, though he was quiet about it. "There are guards. But I think they're busy playing. Their intentions are all over the place."

Sim's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I saw a couple cameras outside directed at the front entrance."

Fear boggled at his father, he hadn't seen those! He had to pay better attention.

Sim immediately made his way up to the map, followed by Faith and the rest.

The map was elaborate, and though it showed an elevator further in on the first floor, it did not seem to go up to the second. There was also a set of stairs on the second floor that went up to the roof. Gentler was the first to point out the oddity.

Sim reasoned it out. "It probably goes down a floor. It would make sense that the research would take place below ground and outside around the facility." He then pointed with a hoof toward the map of the second floor. "There's the office." And with that he was hurrying along his way. There was nopony at the front desk to stop them.

Gentler was impressed with the sheer capability of Fear's father as he followed along on the stallion's heels, the group heading up the stairwell and to the glass catwalk ringing the lobby. They took a couple turns with Sim leading the way, Fear's heart pounding in his chest. Things were way too quiet for his comfort. He thought about turning on his radio but fought the urge as a bit of perspiration flowed freely.

"You're right Dad, by the way," he finally said, "there are ponies underground. I can feel their souls. Some of them seem to be sleeping right now." His gaze was a little empty as he searched with his sixth sense.

Sim wasn't surprised, just glaring at nothing in particular.

The group had a false sense of security, making as much noise as they wanted – except for Gentler who was always as silent as a mouse aside from the gentle click of his greaves. As they rounded a corner an earth pony greeted them. He was staring long and hard at them. The pony had a glorious golden mane and tail with ash-y streaks running through it, as well as a burning orange coat that was a little too shaggy to be healthy. His mane hung over his eyes slightly, as if he could use a haircut. His eyes were a brilliant bright emerald with a crimson sheen. On his flanks was a reptilian green ouroboros cutiemark.

Fear felt awkward under the gaze and took a few steps back. He felt something off about this pony. He had something behind him, at least that was the best way he could describe it.

"What are you here for?" The stallion's voice was... unhinged. A little feral. Like he'd spent time in places ponies shouldn't be spending time in.

Sim adopted an amicable expression at the drop of a hat. "We're simply here to offer our services to Mister Contingent Vision, nothing more, nothing less." Sim continued a moment later as the stallion analyzed him. "I'm Simulacrum, what's your name?"

"Simulacrum, huh?" A sneer formed on the pony's face. "The same Simulacrum that Pumpkin Pep has been speaking of?"

Sim was taken aback, his eyes widening in surprise. He twisted his head to the side, pursing his lips. "Mmh, maybe. And you are?"

"Luminous Ash."

Fear moved up behind his father. "Dad something's seriously wrong here."

Lumi was striding forward with a graceful gait.

"He seems... seems damaged. I don't think..."

Sim lowered to Fear's ear. "When I give you the signal, get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave you here!"

Sim hissed. "Do it!"

Fear nodded, but secretly, as he turned his head forward, he knew he was going to try and slip by. He was going to do his best to convince Contingent to step down.

Lumi's hooves glistened from the light being cast by the overhead lamps. "I'll give you one chance to leave here with your lives." He paused. "I owe it to Spear."

Fear realized then and there why the stallion felt so weird. Not the damaged part – that was clear as day, that one was like he used to be. The weird part was everything that seemed to be behind Lumi. _He's a hybrid_! Fear voiced his concerns. "Dad he's a hybrid!"

Sim's eyes dilated from the information. "We're not leaving."

 _Whatever's behind him – it's a hive! Just like Emulae and the others!_

Lumi spat, "so be it." And bum rushed Sim.

Gentler was right up in Lumi's face, pouring force into a hook punch. Lumi bent his neck forward, ramming the Abyssinian in the gut and sending him careening into Sim, the two of them toppling backwards into a tangled bundle.

"Fear get out of here!" Sim cried while Lumi lifted a hoof to jam the colt in the face.

Faith had been charging up energy for a little while, magical energy zapping between the 'feathers' of her weapon's pegasus wings, pulling in energy from the air around her before coalescing in the horn. Without any warning aside from a powerful 'vrrr' a telekinetic bullet that looked more like an ovular arrow shot from the tip, careening straight for Lumi.

Lumi fell to the side, having seen the charge out of the corner of his eye, the bullet scraping past his body and creating a deep gash that bled profusely. The stallion limped as the blast exploded at the end of the hall with a loud boom, destroying the wall and leaving a crater that exposed the room beyond it.

"Fear run!" Sim repeated as Gentler and him got up.

Fear, instead of running back, ran forward.

"Fear!" Sim cried as Ash pumped an illusion into the air, making the room grow wobbly and incomprehensible, like everything was melting and gyrating, rumbling and keeping everypony from staying on their hooves and feet. Fear stumbled, nearly falling.

Sim countered the illusion, pumping out a magical image that negated it. Returning it to normal.

Fear was quick to get back on his hooves and race down the hall as Sim grunted.

"Damn colt!" Sim cursed.

It had been a long race through the remaining couple hallways. Amazingly enough, or maybe not so amazingly, nopony and noling else had been active on this floor, it seemed Lumi had been the sole guardian of it. Fear checked and rechecked the map lingering in his memory with a grimace on his face. He needed to hurry and tell the boss to stand down, or explain to him to stand down, or convince him to. Or... or something! Fear needed to do something! Fear grit his teeth, unsure of himself so much his stomach was knotting up.

The walls and their faded picture frames and dead potted plants blurred by the colt as he screeched to a halt at a single door. Fear didn't even hesitate, pulling it open with telekinesis and barging in. "Contingent!" He called furiously. "Call your dogs off!"

watch?v=cNbVJ2Im1Ik

The office was like any other, with that all too familiar portrait of Princess Luna that seemed to stare into your soul. Only it was torn to shreds. Contingent was sitting behind a desk with the chair facing the colt. "So. You got past." The ling's voice was toxic, demanding submission of all who heard it, and nearly driving Fear to his knees. The chair twisted around, exposing the changeling behind the operation. He reached forward and slammed his hooves on the desk, on either side of the built-in terminal, as he revealed himself from the shadows, the paperwork and other items trembling from the force. "I figured you all deserved to see my true form."

Contingent was a strange changeling. He had ebony carapace and holes just like Emulae, but he had what looked like fins in place of his ears, which were colored a sickly eggshell white. The membranous shell was as well, but his compound eyes and chitinous wings were a vivid crimson that looked brighter than blood, almost neon. He had no gossamer hair nor tail to speak of, as if he had cut it off. It made him look far more well-kept, only adding to the sleekness of his polished body. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance mister...?"

Fear's voice was stuttery and uncertain, as if he didn't know how to voice his opinion let alone where to place his hooves. "F-Fearei Shatter, sir." Fear glanced off to the side, unable to look him in the eyes. The presence was entrancing, and driving him six feet under already. How was he supposed to fight against something like this? What was the king like?

"Fearei. I'm sure you understand by now what we're trying to achieve. An untainted world, cured of its ills. A world of order and respect." Contingent stood up and wandered around the desk. Fear cowered backwards, his tail hiding between his legs. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Surely you can understand that this world needs those who are superior and those who are inferior in order to function, a hierarchy in order to thrive."

Fear's voice was quiet. "I don't... I don't know." Fear stood his ground. "All I know... all I know is you don't treat my grandfather with respect, and while Lumi is willing to follow you to the ends of Equus, he... he seems damaged. Almost unhinged."

Contingent began pacing. "All necessary sacrifices for a better world. One in which the true masters, the ones who have suffered since time immemorial, rule over the weak." Something about that sounded off. It wasn't the speech itself that affected Fear, it was the emotions hidden behind it. Fear narrowed his eyes.

"And just what does this supposed master species determine is right?"

Contingent spun to face Fear, stomping a hoof on the floor, speaking as if reciting. "A world in which ponies do not define our future any longer! A world in which changelings reign supreme! A world in which changelings are the saviors so desperately needed, and where the roles are reversed, with ponies being treated as trash!"

A sly smile crept onto Fear's face. "You don't... actually believe that. Do you?"

"And what have you to say in argument!?"

Fear shrugged. "I don'know. I don't know if any species deserves to be supreme or not. All I know is my experiences and feelings, and those tell me that I don't want to be better than... everyone. Not in that way."

"What would you know? You haven't lived our life!" Contingent spat.

Fear glanced off to the side. "Well, for one thing, I know everyone has their importance, their specialties, their roles. I used to be prejudice against earth ponies and pegasi, but nowadays? I mean, I get that it's right to be kind. Isn't it?" Fear sounded uncertain, as if he was in a haze and just grasping for his ideals.

Contingent's face faltered. His features slackened. "You don't... don't know what you're talking about. Changelings have gone through Tartarus, we didn't deserve the wasteland. We deserve prosperity. And ponies are going to come with us because... because they're our food source!"

Fear shook his head. "I mean, maybe? A food source can be treated with respect can't it? They're living creatures just like you or me."

"You're nothing but a crossbreed!"

"And I know that means something to you! I may not be family but... but, I know we've all gone through difficult times. And all we have when it comes right down to it is each other!"

"But your Chrysalis-forsaken Steel Rangers certainly don't feel that way! Your Enclave abandoned you!"

"True," Fear conceded easily. "But..." His smile returned, a look of assuredness coming to light. "That doesn't mean we have to be them. It doesn't mean we can't bring them into our fold, teach them the right way to do things. I know you feel it too."

"Idealistic nonsense!" Contingent hissed, taking a threatening step toward the colt.

Fear didn't back down. "Idealistic, maybe. But what do we have in a broken world but our ideals and virtues? Everypony is grasping tight to their ideals in order to make a better world, but we don't have to abandon what makes us good... creatures, in order to do it." Fear hesitated, glancing away. "Right?"

Contingent's legs buckled under him, as if the weight of everything he'd been doing suddenly collapsed on top of him, as if he could no longer carry the burden. His face turned to one of horror as if he was looking in a mirror. He took a step back and fell on his haunches, covering his face in his hooves as if he couldn't bare to be seen.

Fear approached.

"Get away from me!"

Fear didn't stop.

"I said get away!" Contingent's voice was shaky. Terrified.

Fear reached out a hoof. "We're not enemies." The colt's voice was the most calming, charismatic thing on the planet in that one moment, and a little haunting – in a good way. Like a singularity pulling everything and everyone into the center of his spiral. Everything spun around him in that one moment, leaving Contingent reeling. He thought about batting the hoof away, but he couldn't. The colt was speaking to something deep inside of him.

A shudder pumped through Contingent's body. "The king... the king says all this stuff. I thought I believed it, but... but I don't."

Fear moved up to Contingent, wrapping him up in a hug. "Everything's going to be okay. Can you please call off Lumi? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Contingent squeezed his eyes shut, sending out the message.

watch?v=qtIBXMLoGEo

Steam rose off of the gash in Lumi's side as the cells unnaturally reproduced as quick as lightning, the flesh restoring itself in a matter of seconds when it realized something had hurt it.

Faith glanced up over her weapon, hackles rising on end from the sight. It was like the hybrid had taken a health potion. Her stomach flipflopped.

Lumi bolted at Faith, but was intercepted by a swinging Gentler – a straight punch, a hook, an uppercut, and a roundhouse – each dodged in swift succession. Lumi did an uppercut of his own, trying to jab Gentler in the gut.

Gentler flipped away and charged at Lumi with a side kick using the greave, electricity flowing over the metal as the gems charged up a static shock.

Lumi weaved to the right, pulling up his hindlegs and bucking Gentler in the abdomen as the Abyssinian passed by. He grunted as he was sent crashing into the wall, his clothing being the only thing saving him from the paralytic poison that had dampened the cloth.

The cat might've had a sprained rib, but he got up and lunged at Lumi, gauntlets crackling with electricity as he swung again, and again. Lumi had dodged to the side, and was now flowing back down the hallway, his rear no longer facing the wall. Gentler threw a punch for Lumi's head, then tried to slam a fist with a hook into where he predicted the hybrid would be.

The gauntlet nearly connected, but Lumi had followed through, spinning in a circle as he ducked, then shoved his hindlegs out again, bucking the Abyssinian right in the chest during his overreach.

The wind was knocked out of the Abyssinian a second time as he was sent hurtling through the air and crashing to the ground, tumbling in a circle as he felt his ribs nearly crack from the pressure. He groaned on the floor.

Sim had unsheathed his carapace knife and was now throwing himself into the fray, swiping left, right, vertically, trying to slash through Lumi who kept backing up. He was nearly at the end of the hall. Lumi and Sim were staring at each other in a frenzy. Though a second later a surge of green crossed the regenerative hybrid's eyes, boring a hole into Sim's brain and leaving him feeling like a fifty pound weight was hanging over his entire body. His form shook violently and he nearly collapsed to the ground, one eye lidding and the other twitching as he was suddenly struck with paralysis.

Lumi lashed out during it, slamming a hoof into Sim's cheek, both dislocating and numbing the other hybrid's jaw and sending him to the ground, the knife clattering to the floor. He then heard the charging sound of Faith's weapon, but it was too late. A powerful telekinetic bullet vwoompfed out of the tip of the horn and obliterated a hole straight through the front of his body, shredding through a lung and destroying organs and musculature. Blood flowed freely for... a few seconds. Before Lumi's flesh began to sizzle, pop, and boil, becoming effervescent and repairing itself within the course of ten seconds.

Faith was at a loss for words as Lumi remained standing. The hybrid left Sim on the ground, unable to get on all fours, the suggestion still latched onto his brain like a parasite, galloping toward the preacher.

Gentler was there to interfere with the hybrid's plans once more, though he was slumped over and holding his chest with one hand as he intervened, bringing a foot up and trying to jam it into Lumi's jaw.

It hit.

A static shock coursed through the greave and into the hybrid's jaw, paralyzing his face and causing all his facial features to slacken, unable to move properly. But Lumi wasn't out for the count, even with the concussion. He staggered backward and lashed out at the hurt Abyssinian, ramming a hoof into where Gentler's gut was.

Was.

Gentler, panting, swerved to the side and brought up one of his knees, jabbing it into Lumi's face, who stumbled backwards again as his snout was broken, bleeding profusely before it immediately healed, leaving the blood stain on the muzzle. Gentler held his leg in the air and snapped it toward Lumi in a roundhouse, trying to crack him across the face and bring him down.

Lumi reared back onto his hindlegs to avoid it, then fell back onto all fours as Gentler's leg slammed into the wall, putting a hole through it. The hybrid threw a hoof into the Abyssinian's side, sending him crashing to the ground from the pain lancing through him.

That's when Lumi got the message. He was distracted for a single moment, feeling exhausted from repairing his body so much, and sidestepped another eruption from Faith's cannon, the blast firing through the hole she'd already made and blowing an opening to the outside.

"Stop." Lumi declared. "Spear says the fight is over."

Gentler was left holding his ribs, cringing in pain, resting against the wall.

Faith was at a loss for words, lowering her weapon.

Sim was just finally starting to stand up.

Fear had learned Contingent's real, changeling name soon after meeting with him and getting back to the others. It was Spearmint Wing. The changeling had explained to Fear he was willing to give the colt a chance to prove his ideals true. In the wasteland it was might makes right, more often than not, and thus Fear was given a time period of three months to strengthen himself far enough to take on King Solanum. To either defeat him or somehow convince him to stand down like Fear had done Spear. The changeling would keep Solanum busy until then, and near the end of the three months he would tell him that somepony wanted to challenge him for dominance.

The colt didn't think he could do it, after seeing the rampage Lumi had gone on, completely devastating his allies. Sim's ego was hurt more than anything else, he'd never faced anything as dangerous as Lumi before, trying to figure out why he was able to regenerate his body. Lumi had explained it was mutation in his cells. It shortened his lifespan greatly but it allowed him to recover from mortal wounds – the only thing that would be able to kill him was something cutting off his head, like a zombie. Even damage to his brain could be repaired given enough time, though of course he would suffer from amnesia due to it.

Gentler's pride was also sore, but his ribs even more so. Taking two bucks and a punch in the side had left him reeling, using the walls to help hold himself up. Breathing was agonizing, and he needed to rest every ten or so minutes. He had taken to using Sim as a walker, leaning on him.

Faith was the least wounded out of all of them, though she was shaken to her core at the true strength of a hybrid.

A hybrid they had learned was a reject, a mistake. One of the higher ups in Solanum's hive had procreated with a mare while disguised and he'd happened to be born. Upon finding out what Lumi's father really was, his mother had disowned him, run away when they least expected it. Lumi was left without a mother, but had been accepted into the hive as a lesser citizen. His father had nearly abandoned him however, but Spear had taken pity on him and brought him into his fold. He had specifically asked for the hybrid to be placed under his jurisdiction during the research as a bodyguard.

It was because of that, that Lumi had decided to devote his life to Spear. He was the only one who'd ever shown him such respect, kindness, and a desire to have him. But despite Spear's change of heart, his intention to give Fear a chance, Lumi would not join Fear in his rebellion against Solanum. He was too loyal to the ones who had given him a home rather than forcing him to forage in the wastes.

Still, the only thing Fear could think about was his upcoming confrontation with Solanum. Even if the others had promised to help him, and he knew Luna and the others would help train him as well, it was only three months.

Three months.

Fear was _almost_ confident. Barely. And he might have saved Pumpkin Pep from being used as a research specimen, but in all honesty? With a new threat, greater than anything he could ever imagine, he didn't feel like he'd saved anything or anyone. It was kind of irrational, he knew, but it was there.

Maybe it was because Fear knew Jack was just going to get kidnapped again by a different changeling if Solanum was not stopped? And he knew: it'd be far more merciless.

Likely.

Faith had taken Gentler, with the help of Lumi, to a makeshift nursing station. Gentler was using some homemade salves on his ribs, and was being given bandages to help keep things stable. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Fear and Sim had been brought downstairs via the elevator, and quickly led through the bare minimum corridors, past all sorts of doors to offices and research chambers, to where Jack was being kept. Spear had told them they'd ceased their pony-based experimentations on his orders when Fear had convinced him to, and had also told them that the ponies they'd hired for duties around the facility were in order to give some semblance of business to the ponies of Dryfield and get in their good graces. Of course they were also being used to discreetly siphon love. Fear thought it was insincere given they weren't going to be treated with respect in the end, but accepted it. Creatures had to live, and maybe Spear would finally take a step toward treating other species well, like he had wanted to do.

Which was why, despite following orders, Spear had taken those who were most likely to obey him and agree with him on the mission he'd been given. Perhaps he'd seen it coming, or perhaps he'd been looking for an excuse to go against his king's wishes all along. Spear explained that the king was merely an expression of the majority of the hive, not the minority as well. The king just kept the minority in line.

Fear thought it strange that he could inspire a minority to fight back.

Sim and Fear were guided toward a room with one-way mirror windows and a revolving door. Sim was the first to enter, followed by Fear and Spear. The colt could already hear Sim and Jack on the other side.

"Simmy?"

"Pop!"

Fear then felt the sensation of two souls brimming with joy at being reunited. It was a heartwarming sensation. Unlike the room he'd just entered, which was a sterile, blank white office that had been converted into a bedroom. It had a recently added bed with restraints fused to it, a bookshelf full of old, entertaining pre-war books, an oddly not dead potted plant, and a table for eating. But that was about it. The colt glanced to Spear with a raised eyebrow and unamused frown as if to ask, 'really?'

Spear just took the brunt of the expression, watching the father and son be reunited. It wasn't exactly the most tear-jerking reunion ever, unless you were them or Fear.

Then Fear took in Pumpkin Pep, otherwise known as Grandpa Jack, himself. He was a strange unicorn. He looked like some kind of old boy band from pre-war Equestria, with his swept, pumpkin orange mane, twisted tail, and shaggy periwinkle fur. He just had that sense of youthfulness, and seemed like he could make any young mare swoon. What startled Fear was how much shorter he was than Sim – like he was almost as stout as Fear, but a tiny bit taller. When Jack opened his eyes, it revealed a pair of beauties Fear wouldn't have expected on any farmer of all ponies. They looked precious and naive, truly a gem in the wasteland, the color being a soft indigo. Fear leaned to the side to get a view of his cutiemark, which was a pair of orange pompoms with succulent green stems.

"What was this place used for anyway?" Fear asked, as curious as ever, while his parent and grandparent caught up, his tail flicking from side to side. "Was it really an environmental institute or is that just a cover up?" He sounded conspiratorial.

"No. No cover up. This place was no more than a project by Stable-Tec, with the backing of the Ministry of Image and Ministry of Morale."

"What, really? That's it?"

"Yes. They wanted to genetically engineer vegetation for higher quality foods, alluring sights, and the ability to grow in various conditions. The research was supposed to be used in stables, but it never got too far off the ground unfortunately. Maybe if it had there'd be more information for all of us to use in our endeavors."

Fear looked back to Jack and Sim. "That's a real shame."

Sim and Jack parted ways, with the hybrid stallion pointing a hoof toward Fear, who was finally starting to pay attention to them.

"That's my son, Fearei Shatter. The one I told you about last time I visited."

Pumpkin Pep's eyes sparkled, hurrying to Fear and wrapping him up in an unexpectedly tight hug, causing Fear to gasp for air and flail a little. "Hey! Too tight!" Fear eased out, too much pressure on his lungs.

Jack finally let him go. "So you're my little savior huh? Well aren't you the cutest little thing! You know I got called adorable often when I was a little rambunctious colt like you." He leaned down and furtively whispered. "Your father says you need to listen to him more but I think you're just fine, Fearei. Keep up the good work and always follow your instincts." He lifted his head up while Sim stared disapprovingly at him. "Anyways! Let's get home. I want some real food for once!"

Fear was... happy.

A/N: watch?v=behTPFmFlCY Not a perfect match, but it'll work for now.


	19. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Blood, Sweat, and Tears

A couple days later, early in the evening Fear woke up to start his training. It was a pain in the ass to get up without much sleep, but Gentler had been insistent on the militaristic regimen.

The colt knew that, while he didn't agree, Saway would have been more than okay with it. It left him feeling groggy as he made his way outside the abode to get ready for his gallop. Chirp was there waiting for him, doing a few stretches, extending a leg and bending toward the ground, then moving to another. Wrapping his legs over his body.

"Hey hey hey! It's Fearei!" Chirp was loud and proud, glancing to him with his dynamic golden eyes, brimming with energy. "Don't worry," he said, reading the colt's sour face, with its deep frown, furrowed brows, and wrinkled snout, "you'll get used to waking up like this in due time. Early to bed, early to rise, et cetera et cetera."

"I really don't know," Fear replied bluntly. "But if you insist," He conceded without argument, moving over to him. "So you do this all the time?"

"Nah," Chirp denied, "not always. But I'm making a special exception for you. Eventually you're going to need to do it on your own so my siblings and I can get to work, but for now I'm gonna join you in your training."

Fear lifted an eyebrow in interest at the younger colt, before getting into the groove of stretching along with Chirpy, splitting his legs apart and dipping low to the ground, greasing up his joints. "Well thank you."

Chirpy shook his head as he stood up, waiting for Fear to finish. "No, thank _you_. You saved my father. Whatever you did, you did well."

Before Fear knew it they were up and galloping, the air brushing through Fear's mane and caressing his body as he pushed onward, pumping his legs against the ground in a steady rhythm, Chirp sprinting right alongside him. It was rather peaceful, albeit difficult as the time passed. Eventually Fear's muscles were feeling the strain of each movement, acids building up in the cells faster than they could be removed by his circulatory system. His breathing quickened, and his cheeks flushed red. His diaphragm was working over time while Chirpy seemed barely winded.

Fear was slowing down, and Chirpy was too, but only so he could keep pace. "Remember," Chirpy spoke carefully, "don't push yourself too hard or you'll regret it and won't be able to keep up with the regimen." Fear gave a singular nod in response as he panted, his lungs burning and heart hammering in his chest. He could feel the blood flowing. It was freeing and so terrible at the same time.

Running like this didn't feel pleasant on Fear. It was nice to just move but at the same time there was nowhere he was headed, giving the whole exercise an awkward sensation that he couldn't place nor could he remove from his mind. The lack of a destination nagged at him, leaving him feeling nervous. But he threw himself into the task nonetheless, even as his legs shook from the strain. He tried to alleviate it by telling himself the destination was the farmhouse, but that seemed fake. Still, he pressed forward.

Unfortunately for the oldest colt there, he had to walk the rest of the distance home because he was just too kaput.

By the time he was done, Fear was on the verge of collapse, sweat dripping down his body, tongue dry from how much it was hanging out. His muscles felt like they were going to give out on him.

"Stand up on your hindlegs against the wall, it'll help you breathe," Chirpy was quick to supply.

Fear nodded, standing as tall as his small form would allow, leaning against the homestead. He felt the difference immediately. It was small, but obvious. His lungs opened up far more than they did when he was standing naturally. It felt good. Weird, but good.

When he finally caught his breath Chirpy was back, holding out a canteen. "Here you go Fear. Drink this."

Fear grabbed the canteen in his telekinesis, unscrewing the cap and taking a couple huge swigs.

"Hold it in your mouth for a bit, it'll make it last longer."

The inexperienced colt obeyed, swirling it around inside his maw, bulging out his cheeks, pushing it about with his tongue, before finally swallowing a little while later. It felt good and refreshing, lubricating his parched throat. He felt so hot.

As if reading his mind, Chirp continued. "The heat will abate. Your lessons with Mom will also help with that, but the sweat will cool you down either way!" He was more excited than he should be, and it annoyed Fear.

Still, that was one task done for the day. It hadn't been that hard, but what Fear didn't know was that keeping it up was the most difficult part of improving yourself. Consistency was the only way to get better.

Not much later Fear met Rose in the back of the house for his telekinesis training. There were too many rocks to count, from small ones to large ones.

"Okay Fear," she said, remembering how he preferred to be addressed, "we're going to start small and simple, with your focus, then moving onto endurance. We'll switch every day between endurance and strength. You ready to grind yourself to the bone?"

Fear hesitated, standing in front of the filly as if he was staring at a drill sergeant. "I don't..."

Rose bellowed, "good! Now, pick up as many of the rocks as you can."

With a solemn nod Fear acquiesced, his horn gaining a warm white aura. It extended to a bunch of tiny pebbles and small stones, levitating them into the air, as many as he could carry. This wasn't so bad.

"Okay, now." Rose floated a few of her own, and started doing a bunch of little designs with them, varying between figure eights, stars, moving them all at once up and down separately from each other, and back and forth, pushing her mind to do more than one activitiy at a time. "Follow my motions."

Fear was reluctant, not sure he could do it, but he agreed and started, beginning with the figure eights. It wasn't long before he dropped a few rocks and had to pick them back up on Rose's command, his mind already getting discombobulated from the effort.

Next it was stars. Fear swept his rocks around, some going flying as he tried to keep up with Rose's speed, causing him to blush fiercely and cower away.

"You're doing well so far Fear, don't stop yet," she encouraged, pushing Fear to grab his rocks and try again.

Fear was already utterly disoriented, a haze settling over his mind from the effort in commanding multiple things at such a swift pace, by the time they'd moved to levitating each rock in separate directions. It was too much for Fear to handle and he eventually collapsed onto the ground holding his head, kicking his hindlegs out behind him rabidly from the sensation of his mind breaking down into bits and pieces. It was too much, it almost hurt, but it was more of a prickle than a pain. It left him gasping for air.

Rose sighed. That was bad news. Fear cringed. "Alright we'll move to endurance."

Fear nodded, unable to refrain from letting out a whimper, causing Rose to smile softly in pity. She wasn't sure he could do it, but tried to hide it from the empath.

Unfortunately she didn't do a good enough job and Fear was left doubting himself.

"Alright, Fear, this'll be simple. All you have to do is hold a bunch of medium sized rocks, heaviest you can manage, and lift them as high as you can into the air and hold them there."

Fear nodded, again, rather sullenly, unable to look Rose in the eyes, staring at the ground. He swept his magical aura around a bunch of rocks, not as many as he'd carried originally, a bunch of rather weighty ones, and tried to heft them into the air. It was difficult at first, his telekinesis almost failing to respond from how tattered his mind already was, but he pushed through it and with a bunch of brute force lifted them. Higher... higher. Until they were about ten yards in the air above him. He held them there for what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, before they all fell out of his grip and crashed in a heap to the floor with a bunch of thuds.

Rose had Fear keep doing that until the colt was fragmented.

Next up on the list was sparring with Gentler. Who had no intention of going easy on the colt. Fear stood across from the Abyssinian, wanting it all to end already and he hadn't even finished the day's worth of practice. Gentler motioned for Fear to come at him, and already he knew he wouldn't be able to constantly surge after the cat with all his strength. He could hardly lift anything, still recovering from telekinesis training.

Fear however obeyed and lunged at Gentler, swinging wildly.

Gentler simply moved out of the way, grabbing Fear by the hoof, and shoving him by the back of his head into the ground. Defeating him instantly.

And it just repeated until Fear's legs were trembling under him from exertion, from fighting. He was becoming more and more disconcerted by the insurmountable wall facing him. Sure, Gentler gave advice but it was hardly worth anything, and he was being told he couldn't use the sword yet because he was training his telekinesis elsewhere. Further, they'd agreed that Fear would train with the sword in his sleep because Luna could keep everything realistic with her power, it wouldn't tire Fear out technically, and it would be practice with using a sword that wouldn't fly to his defense automatically.

Still, Fear persevered. Eventually learning to coax Gentler into making the first move. Despite that, Fear was trying his best not to cry. Especially when Gentler told him he'd eventually be training with weights!

Soon enough Fear was inside the house, in the living room, training with Mirage. She was guiding him through meditative practices, helping him control his breathing and aiding him in deflecting intrusive thoughts. In the background one of Mirage's records was playing.

"F-Fear, w-whenever a f-faulty emotion c-comes to you. J-just..." Fear was incredibly irritated by the stuttering, but he dealt with it. "Just accept it f-for what it is, and focus on something, a-anything. B-be it your breathing. Th-the sounds around you, l-like my music. O-or your own heartbeat."

Fear took the advice and tried his best, thoughts of how awful this training had been so far occasionally entering his head. It was terrible, he'd been so excited at first but now he was just exhausted. Fear tried to block it out but had a hard time. He couldn't stop thinking, mind couldn't stop racing about how bad he felt. And Gentler was treating him like an enemy and it was-

Mirage, seeing Fear's breathing becoming frantic, pulled him out. "F-Fear!" She shouted. "Calm down. B-breathe."

Fear took a deep breath through his snout, letting it flow through his larynx, and felt it settle in his lungs. He held it there.

"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven, and o-out." Mirage was too good at this.

Fear slowly let the gust of air out of his mouth, goosebumps trailing up his spine.

"S-soon w-we'll move t-to actually generating a-and n-nullifying illusions. L-like shattering g-glass, making s-someone think they're injured. Th-things like that."

Fear tried again. Overall it was difficult to focus on something that wasn't what he wanted to pay attention to, but he was getting there. The music helped. It was hard getting his breathing under control.

By the end, Fear was uncertain about himself, but not as disheartened as after his practice with Gentler.

Emulae was tutoring Fear next – outside again, helping him access his transformation magic more effectively, teaching him how to generate it at a far more rapid pace, and helping him cement his carapace armor.

Fear was determined to figure that last part out of it was the last thing he did. It would help immensely in his training with Gentler.

"When it comes to growing your hair out, all you have to do is focus on pulsing the magic into the strands of hair, one at a time."

That was the hard part, Fear thought as he tried to get the hang of it. It was trying to separate each individual hair. All he could focus on was clumps, and it was causing everything to get all funky. He tried to push magic into it in order to grow it, but it was becoming a mess. Emulae had to show him how to shed the hair afterward and grow it back.

Fear realized how far away he was from ever being able to turn invisible. This was just so much work, it weighed on him and caused him to slump over as he tried to access it.

"Eventually I'll have you attempting to sneak around the house and steal snacks, Fearei."

The colt was so certain that was impossible he didn't even want to try.

Eventually, though it seemed like such a distant idea, Emulae was going to teach him how to generate and trap in more body heat, and how to cool himself off, how to create more of his body, grow his hooves out, and... and... so many other things. It was impossible. Fear wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

But he didn't.

After that Fear was exercising with Faith. Doing push ups, crunches, shoving rocks around with brute force, and so many other activities that swept Fear's mind into a tizzy, he didn't even know which end was up as his muscles grew sore and ragged before he even knew what was going on.

Faith was kind and a good guide, but dear Celestia was she a slave worker. She pushed him to the brink and beyond, forcing him to try his best. He was struggling just to get by even a little bit. His breath coming out in huffs as every muscle in his body quivered viciously like they were about to pop, or even tear apart at the seams, the tendons about ready to rip into shreds. But Fear continued. He didn't know why he was continuing as he did the monotonous work, pushing himself further past his limit, but he was.

 _What's pushing me? Why am I doing this?  
_

Fear's inner voice came back with a vengeance. _Because you need to protect everything that's dear to you!_

 _But why do I have to? Why can't anyone else do it?_

 _Because you put forth the idea. You're the one who has to prove the ideals! Spearmint is depending on you to shove Solanum's beliefs down his throat!_

Fear continued bending his body in strenuous ways, curling his abdomen and shoving himself up off the ground, the exercises interspersed between each other. Constantly flowing through them and back to the beginning until he was trying to shove boulders with his body. It was such an effort in futility.

 _I can't do this! Why does everypony expect this of me? I'm just... I'm just a colt._

 _You're a colt who can do anything! Believe in yourself!_

Fear huffed and shoved, putting all his effort into it, budging it an inch as he oomphed along. His inner voice wouldn't quit, but he sure wanted to.

Fear was so, so incredibly sore. Every piece of his body screamed at him for mercy, but he knew mercy wouldn't be coming anytime soon as he laid in bed groaning like a zombie. Nothing would ever be the same. He was just going to keep punishing himself with this... was this punishment? Punishment for his sins? Had he still not done enough? Fear's mind was ravaging itself, tearing it apart, trying to get to the heart of the matter as the aches in his body, in his brain, spread so deep it felt like it was in his bone marrow, deep in the crevices of his mind. It was in the core of his being.

The colt was agony incarnate.

Sim came in a little while later as Fear took his break, opening the door with telekinesis and gently shutting it behind him with a little click. "Fear?"

Fear ground out threateningly. " _What_?" His voice was ferocious. A startled look crossed his face, and then an apologetic one, his eyes wide and tense, his mouth curving downward at the tips. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Sim waved a hoof. "It's alright, don't worry. Besides, after what you've been through today, and what you're about to go through, I understand the anger. The day's almost done, but you're still not through. Do you have more strength in you Fear?"

Fear's inner voice sounded out before his brain could respond. "Yes! Definitely! I'm not giving up! Who said anything about giving up? Not me!"

Sim stared at Fear, concerned. "Alright. Well, I thought it'd be a good idea for you to learn how to eat love while fighting. In order to drain energy from your opponent."

Fear's face fell gaunt at the insinuation.

Sim noticed. "Don't worry, you're not going to fight me. Yet. But in order to get your meal for the next couple days I'm going to have you drain it from me so you become more adept at it."

Fear' face softened, and he nodded once, his lower lip jutting out and trembling. "A-alright Dad." It would taste good, but it wasn't like the heart cherries. Still, it couldn't be that hard, he'd practiced already with the ponies in town. Not a lot, but at least ten times! Maybe twenty. Fear hadn't kept count.

"Oh, and I'm going to teach you how to store love for future use so you can power yourself up when tired. It should help. But in order to do it we're going to need to practice once a day until you have a surplus."

Fear gawked at Sim. "How...?"

"How will I generate that much love? Don't worry, Fear. I got that taken care of. All I need to do is think about your mother and sister."

Fear's expression immediately floundered for something more lighthearted. "Well is that all?"

Sim hummed, picking it up from Faith. "Well, no. We're also going to get you practicing implanting suggestions in order to harvest love."

Fear sighed, burying his face in the pillow. It was nearing daybreak.

At least Fear wasn't famished anymore when he returned to the castle of dreams: Canterlot. At least that's what it was to him nowadays. Fear hesitated in the courtyard for minutes on end, just catching his out of control breath and calming down. He didn't know what the others had in store for him, but not having any relaxation, night nor day, was going to wear on him, he knew. It was already grinding him into powder at the mere thought of not getting a single moment's rest.

Could he really beat a king with this much training? Over a period of three months? Everyone seemed to think so.

Fear didn't think so. He wasn't sure he could even beat Lumi, when three of his allies had failed to beat him.

Eventually he made his way into the castle, meeting up with Saway, who was quick to do their usual magical hoofshake and salute. At least it was familiar. Everything seemed to blur up until the point Saway uttered the magic words.

"So, colt, I've been thinking about what I can teach you that the others can't. Well, my Princess could probably teach you this, but I'm a better... teacher for it." She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm literally fused to nightmares. I call it the Nightmare Pressure. It's an overwhelming psychic force that emits from you and paralyzes your enemies with fear. It fits you perfectly given your name."

Fear was at a loss for words, and it showed on his dumbstruck face, jaw hanging open, slightly off kilter, his eyes lidded, a little drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal, colt."

Fear wasn't so sure. "Well, okay. How do I call upon the nightmares?"

Saway smiled sinisterly. "I'm glad you asked, colt." That caused Fear to shrink away, his ears flattening against his skull. "You start by calling on the darkest depths of your imagination, where every monster you've ever encountered lies. Where the raider inside of you hides at night. Your murderlust, everything. You call on it and you bring it to the surface. You pull it into your eyes, and you share it with everyone no matter who they are."

"Isn't that... isn't that dangerous?"

"Only if you can't pull it back on command." Saway said it like it was no sweat at all. "Besides, if worst comes to worst you have me and everypony else here ready to beat some sense into you. So don't worry."

Fear still wasn't sure. "Alright, if you say so." He uttered awkwardly. Fear plopped his hind end down on the floor and closed his eyes, seeking deep inside of himself.

"It'll be easier for you here in the dream world than out in reality, so you'll eventually be able to do it outside too."

Fear didn't know which was worse, the idea that he'd succeed in calling forth the nightmares to his mind or the idea that he'd fail. Either way he didn't have to wait long. It wasn't hard to reach back to what he used to be. It was clawing at the surface waiting to be unleashed, having been starved for much too long. Suddenly Fear felt very hungry, almost starving. His stomach was emptier than it ever had been, and his mind was hazy with the need to feed on... on violence. Fear opened his eyes, pupils slitted. A pressure, however weak, started to flow from him, making Saway feel like she'd become an empath for an instant from the... however faint, terror she felt.

"Whoa colt!" Saway immediately reared back a hoof and slammed it across Fear's face, knocking the sensation loose and back into the abyss as spittle went flying from his mouth.

Fear held his cheek. It hurt as much as reality. Or at least he thought it did. He couldn't tell if he was actually feeling it or if he was imagining it. "Aww, fuck that hurts." He rubbed at the the spot he'd been punched.

"Again."

" _Again!?_ " Fear was livid.

"Yes. Again, colt."

Fear immediately withered. "Fine."

"As you continue practicing you'll learn to control it more, and eventually become strong enough you can overwhelm your opponent's mind." While Fear tried to get it just right, which was feeling impossible, Saway told him about her time negotiating with changelings during the war, trying to get them on their side. She never succeeded of course. Chrysalis had always wanted nothing to do with the war. She knew it was going to turn ugly real fast. Just trying to infiltrate pony society in order to gather love was a dangerous effort due to the Ministry of Morale. Changelings who were caught were ultimately put into re-education centers to be brainwashed into loving ponies in a far more unhealthy way. To the point they'd turn their back on everything they ever knew.

Fear blanched at the thought.

Luna knew Fear was going to be completely battered, nearly broken, by the time it was her turn wit hthe colt. But unfortunately she would show no mercy. "Welcome back, Fearei. It is good to see you."

Fear nodded, rubbing his swollen cheek. "Yeah, good to see you too." He didn't sound too thrilled.

"Hard night and day?"

Fear nodded sorrowfully. He didn't have the strength to speak.

"Well I'm sorry to say but we have to get to work, we don't have time to revel in self pity."

Fear audibly whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Fearei. This is difficult, but just think about how much you'll gain."

"What _will_ I gain?"

Luna tilted her head to the side and smiled at Fear softly. "Strength the likes of which no one else could imagine. Eventually you'll be able to take on the world."

"Yeah, but I'll still get killed by guns."

"Hm, maybe. But if you conclude your training with flying colors you'll be more than capable of beating creatures into submission before it comes time to raise guns."

Fear thought about that. He was silent for a moment. "You sure?"

"Very sure, little Fearei."

Fear forced a smile onto his face. "Fine then, sure. What were you going to teach me again? I've had a long... time." Fear didn't know what to call it. Night? Day? It was a mix of both at this point. He'd had a long dream too. It felt like an eternity. The trials weren't nearly this hard.

Luna gave a firm nod. "I will first be teaching you how to harness the shadows, how to pull them around you and manipulate them, then I will be teaching you how to walk within the shadows. And after that, when I think you are ready, I will teach you the Starlight Shredder spell."

Fear's eyes sparkled. "What's _that_?"

Luna's smile only increased in intensity, becoming furtive. "It is a special spell I used on your sister when she first came here. It is a combination of spells and shadow manipulation, where you create pinpricks of light within the dark and use them to assault your enemies. The more magic you funnel into the spell, the more dangerous it becomes."

Fear whistled. "Whoo, that's pretty incredible." He paused. "You really think I can learn that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Most certainly."

"Well alright then, let's get busy." Fear lowered to the ground, his tail sweeping back and forth.

"We will start with meditation."

"Aw fuck!" Fear exclaimed. Well, he'd be practicing meditation in sleep and waking it seemed.

Fear was uncertain about the majority of his training, especially right now as he faced down both his sister and mentor. Both Amelio and Saway. "Please have mercy on me," he squeaked out.

Amelio shook her head wildly. "Not on your life, Fearei! You have a mission to beat this... this _Solanum_ and bring glory to our family, to your new hive!"

Fear cocked his head to the side, smiling despite himself as he held the manifested wooden training sword in his dream telekinesis. "What, really? You think it's like a hive?" Something about that felt good.

Saway shuddered. "I don't wanna be part of anyone's hive."

Fear's face fell.

"But, colt."

Fear's face lit up again.

"If you can beat me and your sister in combat one day, I will let you call me part of your family. Hive. Whatever."

Fear was nearly bouncing up and down.

"So let's get started," Saway declared, and was immediately besetting Fear in a number of swings.

Fear struggled to keep up, using the sword to try and block it. Saway seemed to know just how to strike in order to lure him into a corner, before 'stabbing' him with her training sword, leaving him furious.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!"

Saway smirked. "Tough luck colt, your enemies will always get you when you're not ready. Now, en garde!" Saway was immediately assaulting Fear once more.

Fear flailed as he tried to keep up, Amelio soon joining in when Fear least expected it. It was a pain in the ass as the wooden swords clacked together incessantly. Pushing Fear to the breaking point.

"So Princess Luna told me everything." Nyx's voice was as calm and invigorating as ever.

"Everything?" Fear tilted his head to the side as he talked with the ancient pony.

"Everything. She explained that you're going to go up against a changeling King and war for power." Nyx lifted his head slightly. "You really know what you're getting into?"

A deep sigh escaped Fear's lips, scratching his head with a hoof. "Not even slightly anymore."

Nyx was silent for moments upon moments, leaving Fear uncomfortable. "Well, I'm going to teach you the basics for befriending creatures and keeping those friendships. You know, just in case he's willing to listen to you."

Fear was hopeful. "You think he will?"

"No." Nyx was succinct. "Not even slightly. But it doesn't hurt to try. And it'll help if you have to convince his hive to go without him."

Fear glanced off to the side. Then down at the floor. "Okay, what'cha got for me?"

"First of all, you need to be confident. Hold yourself high. Second, you need to love yourself with all your heart, and demonstrate through an ear that's eager to listen that you have love to share. You want to have others do all the talking, and only respond when they have a question or are interested in you. You have to demand respect, have a backbone, a presence to everything you do, but cater to others. You have to show mutual interest in each others' hobbies, everything. You have to learn how to enjoy the smallest of things, and hope that they reciprocate."

The colt wasn't at all sure about this.

"Further," Nyx continued, "you have to understand a creatures' society and way of living. You have to ask questions, get to know everything that makes them who they are. You have to learn if they are an outcast, or if they are popular. You must educate yourself all about them, make them your entire world, memorize every little thing about them. You have to be unassuming, disarming, and calm."

Fear was even more uncertain. "Do you really think I can do all that?"

"I don't know," Nyx admitted. "You seem friendly enough, like you already have some of those attributes naturally. But you also seem like a pony that is full of himself at times. You seem like you're always thinking and not always listening. Which reminds me, you also have to learn to read others."

Fear sat back on his haunches.

"But do not worry. I will be teaching you how to befriend others by creating the constructs of creatures that I've met during my time alive. You will converse with them, pacify them, and learn about them. They will become as much a part of you as they have of me."

"Sure. Let's begin I guess."

Fear's lack of confidence made it more than difficult.

watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I

As Fear woke up blearily, all the memories of his sleep and the previous night came back to him in full force, gushing against him and leaving him sputtering, nearly falling apart. In fact, he did fall apart. His body trying to raise, and then falling back to the pillow. He was in such agony, and his soul was hurting. His darker emotions were bubbling to the surface from his time with Saway. Everything was eating at him, it was too much to bear. It started with a hiccup, then a tear, then a full on weeping session as Fear cried into his hooves. Getting snot and tears all over his fur.

 _I can't do this._

For once his inner voice was silent.

 _I'm not ready for this kind of training. I'm just ten? Maybe eleven? Years old. I'm too weak. How can anyone expect this of me? How can they expect me to take on a King who's as old as Solanum? There's no way, it's impossible. I should just give up._

Fear gasped for air, his sixth sense smearing to the point he couldn't sense anything from just how vivid and intense his emotions were. They crashed against him, leaving him smothered.

 _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._ Fear continued repeating. _I'm just one colt, not even a stallion. It doesn't matter if somehow changelings mature faster than ponies, I don't feel like a changeling, I'm not even more changeling than pony. I'm just a quarter. A lame crossbreed. Spear was right the first time. I wasn't right._ "I wasn't right." Fear sobbed to himself. Sniffling and snorting, trying to clear his snout even as his thoughts thundered in his head. It was like a storm of emotions, his eyes flickering to crimson a few times as he laid in bed.

"Fear?" Faith's voice came from closeby. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay at all!" Fear was mourning for all the lost potential, regretting ever having gotten his hopes up. "I can't do this, Faith! I can't win. I've already gone through one full day of punishment, I can't do anymore!"

Faith moved over to Fear's bed, sliding onto it and wrapping Fear up in her hooves. Her faint, overripe fruit scent and muscular earth pony body nestled into Fear. Her hooves pulled the colt in close, holding his head against her chest. "Shh... shh... it's okay."

"It's _not_ okay! Solanum's going to win and I can't do anything to stop him! I'm a failure!"

Faith shook her head. "Not even slightly Fear."

"Gentler hates me!" Fear pouted.

Faith chortled.

"What's so funny!?"

"Gentler has more faith in you than any of us combined, Fear. All of us are scared of Solanum. We couldn't even beat Lumi, and he wasn't a King, just a hybrid who was born with a special mutation." Her head swayed from side to side. "You should have seen how Gentler talked about you at the tavern. It was amazing. He was hyping up your story so much it was silly." Faith snickered and snorted while remembering it. "All while you were resting and contemplating at home how you were going to do all this, making all these plans, Gentler was busy talking you up, how he'd finally found the pony who was going to help save the wasteland." She sighed in bliss. "You should have heard him, he was so wild and excited." Faith's muzzle scrunched up in happiness.

Fear snuffled a few times. "R-really? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, Nightlight." The name sent shivers running down Fear's spine. It felt good. "Perhaps he didn't want you getting a big head on your shoulders. After all, you'd just convinced a changeling chosen by his own king to rebel." She squeezed Fear tight. "Look, Nightlight. None of us would be helping you if we didn't believe in you to overcome. You just have to drag all that willpower up from the deepest trenches of your being and wield it. You have to be incredible, Nightlight."

Fear hiccuped. "But I'm just _one_ pony. I'm just a _colt_."

"And you're a colt who killed a psychotic science experiment. You're a colt who brought Princess Luna back to the wasteland – who by the way has come into my dreams and we've swapped stories about you."

Fear couldn't help but grin at that. "R-really?"

"Really, Nightlight. You've overcome your demons and kept on trucking. You've endured so much. Just endure a little bit more. There'll be peace at the end, I promise."

Fear blinked the tears away. "You really truly promise?"

"Like Ministry Mare Pinkie Pie used to say: cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The colt couldn't help but giggle at that. "F-fine. If you're so sure. It's gonna hurt a lot but... but I'll try."

"That's all anyone of us can ask of you, Nightlight. For you to try your best. We know you can do it." Faith smooched Fear on the cheek. "Now get ready, you have to meet Chirp downstairs for your run."

Fear sighed. "Fiiiiiiine." He rolled his eyes in a wide arc. "If you say so."

"I do say so, Nightlight." Faith's words made Fear smile more broadly than it felt like he had in months.


	20. Solanum

Solanum

The three months were up before Fear knew it, though at the same time it'd felt like it'd taken forever, every exercise drawn out beyond measure. It was excruciatingly difficult and Fear still didn't believe in himself. His lessons with Nyx had suffered because of it. How was he supposed to convince a king, an expression of a hive, of anything? That was like trying to out-talk a bunch of creatures at once.

Spear had given Fear the directions to the hive, telling him that Solanum was expecting him within a few days and not to keep him waiting if he was indeed intent on fighting for dominance. He had both garand and sword with him, intending to use both at the same time if he could. His dexterity with telekinesis had only improved and... well. The fruits of his training were a secret to all but those who'd spent the time propping him up to be his best.

Sim, Faith, and Gentler were all coming with the colt, traveling with him and giving him emotional support, as well as backup in case anyling tried to attack him on the way. Even if Spear had told him no changelings would attack, none of them trusted it for sure. Sim, who was carrying the colt's saddlebags, had explained that sometimes individuals took matters into their own hooves rather than waiting for the king or queen to make a decree. It sometimes caused chaos, and other times it allowed for the hive to grow further. It was always a case by case basis.

It wasn't long at all before they were in range of the hivestone formation that made up Solanum's hive. Immediately, it nullified Gentler's gems despite the fact that they tried their best to function. Fear's shadow spells were useless, and so was normal telekinesis. Thankfully he'd learned how to use telekinesis via his changeling magic instead, so it wasn't a big deal.

Faith's weapon was also not working. The lot of them were at a huge disadvantage, and they were going into enemy territory.

All they had was Solanum's word that no one would try to dogpile them and dispose of them before they could face the king.

Fear felt more uncomfortable than ever before, and it only became a far more passionate sensation, digging into his brain and scooping out chunks as if he was being probed and examined, when they got into the hive.

Prince Piercing Nettle was the one who was guiding them through the various contracting and dilating cavern walls, as if it was alive, leading them to the King. Nettle was powerful changeling with rippling carapace. He looked like he was constantly in motion, even if it was no more than his wings occasionally fluttering. He looked a lot like Spearmint, but he had a lustrous golden shell and eyes, with a long, flowing alabaster gossamer mane that fell straight down his shoulders and framed his hindlegs. His presence was the most dominating force Fear had felt to date, aside from Sim's illusion of what Solanum was like.

Navigating the breathing pathways wasn't the problem, they had assistance for that.

The problem was the sheer malevolence Fear was experiencing. Changelings they passed jeered at him. He could sense a whole hive mind chittering and buzzing closeby that wouldn't let him in, but he could hear all the words directed at him.

"Dear Chrysalis he's small!"

"That little thing thinks he can take on our king?"

"Look at him, he can barely stand to be in the presence of our hive mind!" It was true, Fear was cowering before the amount of presences and emotions drifting about inside of it. It was throwing him for a loop, numbing his thoughts, making it difficult to be... himself.

"He's a fucking failure."

"Look at his eyes glow! He can't hide emotions for the life of him. He's weak."

"Fuck that horn! So stubby – no one would ever want him for that."

Then the name calling started.

"Queefshitter."

"Fartsplatter."

They knew everything, not only his name but about his genetic defect. How'd that get out?

"You're no more than a drone, stop pretending to be something you're not!"

"You don't deserve to be anywhere near our king you pathetic mutt!"

Fear tried to block out all the thoughts being relentlessly thrown at him, trying to focus on meditating, attempting to control his breathing and heart rate. He was scared. No changelings wanted him there. None voiced their opinion at least.

"Can't do anything a fullbred can."

"Barely big enough to be a cocksleeve without breaking."

"Bugwhorse."

"Is that a pony or just the other half of what I didn't eat last night?"

"Hey where'd this talking doll come from?"

The derisive comments never seemed to cease as Fear wandered through the labyrinthine hallways, slowly heading further underground toward...

"Where are we going?" Fear asked with trepidation.

Nettle responded simply, a condescending tone to his voice. "We're headed to the heart of the hive. Where changelings past and present will bear witness to your fight; to determine whose ideals we should follow; who is the strongest."

"Oh."

Faith reached over toward Fear. "It's going to be okay Nightlight."

"Pfft," Nettle spat. "He's a dirty amalgam and he knows it. This is about proving a point, and the point's going to be proven one way or another. This little waste of space doesn't even deserve an audience, doesn't deserve to have breath spent on him, yet the king believes all rebels should be put in their place no matter how inferior and insignificant."

Fear was at a loss for words. Everyone stayed silent.

"Here." Nettle hissed. "Beyond here is the heart of the hive. Go in and take care of your business. Pray to your sisters, you won't be leaving alive." 

Fear gave a solemn nod and slipped past him into the room beyond.

The door, like a camera shutter, zipped closed behind him, sealing shut. Nettle turned to them and smiled. "You shouldn't have come here you know. You should've just let the foal go on his own."

watch?v=K6KqB3DPhG0

Sim stepped up. "We wouldn't do that to him. He deserves to have support."

Gentler huffed. "That colt... he's going to do great things with his life. He can't be stopped here."

Faith just smiled determinedly, her brows leaning inward defiantly.

Nettle sat on his haunches and pushed his forehooves together. "Well then. I don't suppose King Solanum would mind if I took out the riffraff while he's dealing with the drone."

Sim's eyes widened, Gentler punched a fist into his palm, and Faith took a step back. "That wasn't the deal," Sim hissed with furious eyes, boring a hole into Nettle.

"Too bad, deals change all the time. Besides, your friend there is destined to fail."

"He's my son, and he doesn't fail." Not ultimately at least.

"Bah, whatever!" A flash of green surged past Nettle's eyes, but Sim closed his at the last second, before lashing out. Sim transformed his hoof into a blade, careening it straight for his face.

Nettle stepped back. Sim lashed out with another bladed hoof for the changeling's neck, stepping forward onto the the other hoof as it morphed back. The changeling stepped back again, pressing against the wall.

"You little shit!" The prince spat as he lunged at Sim, tackling him to the ground and raising a hoof to pound into his face, both pairs of saddlebags falling off onto the ground around him.

Faith was coming at Nettle with a valiant war cry, using two hooves to swing her weapon through the air horizontally, intending to bash the changeling's face in. He rolled off to the side however, causing the weapon to whiff air. Nettle then lurched at Faith, intending to burrow a sharpened hoof into her jugular.

Gentler was there though, leapfrogging over Faith and shoving her to the ground, passing over Nettle, somersaulting and landing against the door on his feet, twisting around like he was in zero-g and thrusting a fist out to bash the prince's skull in through the back.

Nettle leaned forward and jumped, diving over Faith's and Sim's bodies, shoving them together, flitting his wings to give him distance, twisting around and charging up his horn, firing off a searing green laser at the cat who'd fallen to his knees.

Gentler leaped forward, bringing his gauntlet in the way, taking the brunt of it, a scorch mark forming along the metal, nearly tainting one of the gems. As the Abyssinian flew through the air over Sim and Faith, he lashed out with a hook, which Nettle dodged, then he curled into a roll as the others were getting up.

The prince bellowed. "Perhaps we should make the arena a _little_ more appropriate for a fight!" And with that his horn lit up with a gunky green aura that reached out to the hivestone walls. Demonstrating his power, the cavern began to stretch out like it was being blown apart.

All three stood ready. Sim standing next to Gentler, and Faith on the other side holding her weapon like a hammer on her back, hoof through the hole.

Three green lasers lanced out from Nettle's horn, surging at the trio who dispersed, running to either side of the changeling while Gentler faced him head on, charging forward.

The prince backed up slowly, firing off another laser at Gentler, which was swiftly dodged. The cat was watching the build-up of magical energy closely and using his superior reflexes to avoid it. Gentler reared his left hand back, intending to punch a hole straight through Nettle's face, but it was a feint.

As the prince ducked, Gentler launched himself into the air, twisting around and landing with his feet on the ceiling, then barreling straight for Nettle.

The changeling lined up his horn and charged up energy, intending to fire a bolt right through Gentler's heart. Only it wasn't meant to be.

Sim reached out with his changeling magic, using telekinesis to save the Abyssinian in the nick of time, pushing him out of the way.

The bolt fired off of Nettle's horn. It cracked the ceiling.

Gentler landed on the ground with a spinning flourish.

Before the prince knew what was happening Faith and all her earth pony strength was right up next to him, swinging downwards with her weapon like a sledgehammer. The horn crashed into Nettle's skull, nearly cracking it open in one deft movement, sending the changeling plummeting to the ground, nailing his face into the rock.

With Nettle's brain nearly randomized in his cranium, jumping around like it was on crack cocaine, the prince was out for the count.

The room Fearei entered was large and expansive, glowing green. There was a bridge leading further in toward a dais with an unusual sigil on it that Fear didn't recognize. In a pit surrounding the entire area was a bath of changeling slime giving off cozy light and comforting heat. Fear looked over the edge into the goop, and could've sworn he saw something swimming within it. It wasn't anything living, Fear didn't feel monsters with his sixth sense, but there was definitely something. A presence that throbbed against him, whispering things to him. Dangerous things. Ever the easily influenced colt, he had a combination of encouragement and discouragement entering him though he couldn't understand why. Suddenly he was elated, his heart rising into his throat, and also even more sullenness, his stomach knotting up in his abdomen. Fear looked back toward the dais and saw...

Solanum.

Ever in his oppressive glory like Sim had shown him, yet it was far more brutal than even that. The booming presence was too much, officially bringing Fear to his knees before he could get to him. The colt was crawling forward in reverence despite every wish pumping through his body. "K-King Solanum. I am here." He wanted orders. Wanted to be told what to do. No matter what it was, he wanted to achieve it. Serve the higher power.

Solanum turned around to face Fear. "So you are just a drone."

Fear heaved and huffed, trying to bring to every bit of him he could. It was a struggle, pulling forth his will, using everything he'd ever experienced during his training to just... stand... _up_! Fear's legs trembled as he forced himself onto all fours, his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't... couldn't fight in this state.

"Do you really know what you are doing nymph, what you are fighting? You are rebelling against more than you could ever imagine. You don't deserve to be in my presence the way you are."

"I... I... I... came here to ask you... to demand..." Fear's breathing was ragged. "That you stop your war against ponies. S... stop belittling them. They... they don't deserve all of it!"

"Oh? And why should I listen to you?"

"I don't... I don't know." Fear tried to show the uncertainty that Nyx had taught him. "We want to set an example."

"Examples don't work in the wasteland, I'm afraid." Solanum's voice was deep and pronounced, almost sexy. "If we succeed in healing the wasteland we deserve all the credit, we deserve to be the rulers. Don't you agree, nymph?"

Fear wanted desperately to agree, nodding his head despite his wishes. "N... no. You're supposed to." He dragged out his ideals kicking and screaming from when he was young. "You're supposed to help others despite what you get in return. If others elevate you then... that's... their... choice." Fear gasped and fell to the ground again.

"I'll tell you what, Nymph." There was a certain admiration and respect to Solanum's voice that hadn't been there before. "You endure being part of our hivemind and I'll _think_ about considering your proposal."

Fear nodded again. "F... fine. I... I accept." He eased out as if he couldn't breathe.

Solanum closed his royal eyes and reached out with his lancing horn, touching the top of Fear's head. Suddenly, the area's secrets were unlocked for him, opening up before him. Now he was zooming across what felt like time and space, thousands of stars that were changeling souls from past and present surging past his vision, battering against his mind. The whispers of everything deluged over him, cascading and enveloping him, wrapping around his soul and crushing it. Smothering it. Drowning it. He couldn't hear himself think. A fit of catatonia formed over him as he fell onto his side, his breathing becoming faint, his eyes dilating, bulging out of their sockets. He could hear so many lings that didn't want his presence amidst them.

Fear was going brain dead, his identity completely inundated. He couldn't... couldn't recall himself no matter how hard he tried. What was his name? What were his ideals? What was his reason for being? It was to serve the hi... No.

Fear squeezed his eyes shut.

watch?v=2l0RMGid6vo

Memories, his own, came flooding into him. Learning with his mother, being coddled by her. Carving his own path through the wasteland. Sure he'd hurt others, but that didn't mean he deserved to be under another's command, because...

Because... he was making up for it. Crate and Angel believed in him. They'd taken care of him. He'd slaughtered the _fuck_ out of Chrono Corona. He hadn't gone through all that just to lose here! And then there was the pendant, showing him all sorts of things, all sorts of various destinies, but none that applied to him in the here and now, as if teasing him.

If Fear wasn't going to give into the Seer's Eye and its whims how was he ever going to give into this... this conglomeration of identities!? They weren't him! This hive wasn't him! He didn't belong to it! Fear remembered Amelio, and Sim, and everyone else. All of it came thudding into his brain like meteors.

Fear's eyes flashed as his fervent breathing calmed. Fear slowly pushed himself up onto his hooves. He was dazed but... he could... fight. "Fuck you, Solanum." Fear defiantly spat.

"So you do have some will in you after all. It's too bad I have to kill you." Without warning the King lashed out with a hoof, turning it into a spear and driving it into Fear's body.

Or at least it would have if Fear hadn't felt it coming. He jumped backwards, the spear plowing into the ground, a web of cracks spreading out around it. "Gonna... gonna have to do better than that!" Fear seethed.

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

Fear huffed and puffed, recalling all his training. Without thinking he proceeded across his list of plans, growing out his hair and fur, and shedding it at an alarming rate. Soon there were so many fibers hanging in the air it was nearly a tempest and it was difficult to not breathe them in. Fear was hidden among them.

The colt pumped out an illusion with all he could manage, trying to hide his body within the storm.

Solanum quickly lost sight of the hybrid.

Fear unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready, unslinging his garand off his body and holding it next to him. And before he knew what he was doing he was galloping around the arena, shedding more and more fur and hair. Creating an absolute torrent of amethyst and dark gray.

Solanum didn't know what to do, he was at a loss for everything. He'd never seen a technique like this before. The king's carapace began to ripple and squirm, pieces of it growing out from him and slicing off his body, raising into the air at the ready.

The colt dashed at Solanum, bringing his gun to bear. The king heard his hooves coming – rookie mistake. And lashed out with a spear of carapace. It hit the ground, missing Fear by an inch because he swerved to the side.

Fear pressed the gun up against Solanum's flank and pulled the trigger as he dashed past.

Burn marks marred the surface of his carapace, ichor seeping out of the wound as Solanum's leg lifted into the air, no other reaction besides that. He couldn't use that leg anymore without severe pain, but he'd kept the bullet from damaging anything more. "So. You can sense me."

Fear cried out. "Of course I can you idiot!" Fear was nearly screaming as he lost himself in the cloud of hair and fur.

"In that case let's see how well you do with illusions."

Abruptly in Fear's sixth sense there was a host of Solanum souls dotting the arena, confusing the fuck out of him. They were all moving at once, even the one that was standing still. Fear boggled vacantly as he stood still, getting lost in the sensation.

Solanum took that time to find Fear by making a ring of carapace spears, then twirling them around the arena in a vortex, knowing he'd eventually hit the colt.

The only reason Fear'd managed to survive when a lance was about to impale him was due to his sword throbbing and coming to his defense, clearly not affected by the illusion. It swept through the storm and bashed against the chitinous weapon, diverting it off and to the side. Then another, clanging against the carapace and sending them flying. But now Solanum knew where Fear was.

Fear tried to nullify the illusion, but it just changed forms, becoming something else, he couldn't keep up! So he stopped trying.

Solanum approached where he knew Fear was. Fear used his eyes and tried to fire a bullet at the king, who wove to the side and lashed out with a leg, like an alien it grew until it coiled around Fear like a python, squeezing against him and holding him in the air.

Fear was still dazed, unable to move. He tried his best to squirm out, bringing the sword down onto the arm of carapace to try and sever it, but it didn't even make a dent.

Solanum chuckled. "You know, Fear, you could have made a great changeling. Even if you never would have been anything more than a crossbreed."

Fear strained and struggled in his bonds, about to fire a bullet at Solanum, only the king constricted tighter, stealing Fear's breath away and causing his magic to fail him, both weapons clattering to the ground. "Fuck... you..." Fear gasped out, his body turning blue.

"So how should I kill you? The long and obscene way, forcing you to run out of oxygen? Or should I just end it quick by stabbing you through every part of your body?"

Fear ground his teeth together, grinding and gnashing. "Finish me off... c-coward." Fear coaxed out of his mouth.

Solanum glowered at Fear. "As you wish, Nymph. Normally I'd feel bad about killing someone as young as yourself, but examples must be made."

"I thought... heheha... examples didn't work?"

Solanum pounded a hoof on the floor and without any more due process pumped transformation magic into Fear's binds. A bunch of thorns burst out of the insides, stabbing into Fear in his stomach, neck, legs, and chest, puncturing every artery and organ, perforating him completely. Only his head was safe. Fear gasped, or at least tried, his eyes going dull.

With a shink the thorns receded along with the binds, leaving Fear's corpse to plummet to the ground.

"What a shame." Solanum grinned, victorious.

"It was an illusion!" Fear's voice sounded out as a sword stabbed into the king's back, right through his spine. then wrenched along the carapace, sending wild sensations of pain and danger flirting with Solanum's brain.

"Wh-what!?" Solanum didn't scream, didn't do anything.

Fear was on his back, holding on with his hooves around the sword. "I'm an empath and you're not! Get fucked!" Fear yanked the sword out, causing more ichor to spurt from the king's body as Fear wound the gun around, intending to blast the changeling in the face.

Solanum looked at Fear for one single second.

Fear's eyes flashed green.

It felt like Solanum was falling through an abyss, his pupils enlarging and becoming faraway, his jaw hanging open.

The end came quick, the blast resounding through the room as a bullet punched through Solanum's skull.

An uproar rose like a tidal wave in the hive mind when they felt the presence of their king disappear. They'd thought it was over when they felt Fear's presence fade. Had they killed each other? How was that possible? But before the lings could get into any actual discourse Fear's presence returned.

"Your king is dead." Fear spat on the connection, still almost drowning in the collection of minds.

The outcry was instant. They didn't understand. How could the king be dead? Just like that? The voices were tumultuous.

"Shut up!" Fear growled out at them. "I'm going home. I have my own hive to tend to." Saway had eventually agreed to be called part of Fear's hive, with a little force from the colt. He was riding a victory high like he hadn't experienced since he beat Chrono, but it wasn't time for that right now. "I'm leaving Spearmint Wing in charge. If you don't like it you can come fight me, fuckers." The colt's voice was furious. He'd inevitably found out the prince had tried to attack his family while he was fighting Solanum.

A voice rang out. "But... but aren't you our king now!?"

Fear shook his head hazily. "Not even slightly. I rule my own hive." Sort of. He wasn't actually ruler, he knew. But they listened to him and supported him. It was close enough. "But Spear will be listening to me from now on."

Spearmint's voice came up next. "Congratulations Fearei, how'd you do it?"

The colt was surprised to feel the friendly changeling connect with him. "Uh... well. I'm an empath, he's not. He couldn't tell I was using an illusion. It was just that real to him. That or he _really_ wanted to believe it."

"I see. Well done. I'll take things over from here. I hope you don't mind if we keep in touch?"

"Not at all, Spear. I'm going home. And eventually I'm gonna travel again, I'm sure. But until then I'm taking some downtime. I want to spend time with _my_ hive."

Spear tried to calm his new hive down. It was fast, but it was simple. The victor had decided the new leader, and no one would dare fight with that decision.

watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4


	21. Downtime

Downtime

watch?v=wZUln73KN-I

Dim Nova was nowhere to be found; no place did her dreams exist within the Flow. Amelio had even helped the alicorn seek out any presences in the farthest reaches using her sixth sense, but nothing was found. It was as if the mare had just completely disappeared, a theory furthered by those who'd known her up until her vanishing. But beside that, Fear had at least gotten to see Crate and Angel again. They were joyful upon seeing him, having never expected they'd see each other in their dreams.

Luna had collected the colt and two lovers, bringing them together in one dreambubble.

"So yeah, after I beat that bitch Solanum I left for home again. Sorry the story took so long." Fear rubbed his left foreleg with the right, glancing down and to the side.

Crate's gruff voice sounded out gaily. "No worries Fear, we're just happy you've been doing better! Isn't that right sweetie?"

Angel nodded softly, a gentle smile spread across her face. "Indeed. It's a pleasure to see you again, even if only in our dreams. You'll have to come visit sometime so we can play cards again."

Something about the whole thing didn't feel... authentic. There was a mentality to it all, Fear could tell it was all in his head but at the same time it wasn't, the others around him weren't products of his imagination. It felt as if everything was at his beck and call, and all he had to do was imagine it in order to make it a reality. But whenever he woke up, things felt even more fake than ever before, like life was made up of dolls and the only thing that set it apart were the souls. Despite all the actual physical sensations that weren't a product of the mind there was something... off about it. All the time. It left the colt unsure about the state of things more often than not, but Amelio assured him that it was natural for nothing to feel absolute as you got used to sifting between sleep and waking.

Fear looked up with a brilliant smile splitting his maw open, his legs rigid and tail whipping from side to side. "I'd really love that! So I heard you two have an adopted foal now?"

The two lovers gazed at each other for a moment, with Crate speaking first. "Huh, you really find out everything in this place?"

Fear shook his head wildly. "Nah! Not even slightly. There's so much that can't be found out. It's all about what creatures dream of and stuff, ya know?"

Angel 'hmm'ed. "Well, it would have been nice if we could have told you about him ourselves. Crate found him on his route awhile back. He was a little feral, recently escaped from some slavers, and we took him in. He's a real hoofful sometimes."

"Oh? What's his name?" Fear was ever the curious colt.

Crate took a step forward. "We call him Bidden, but his full name is Glory Bidden. His parents had high hopes for him."

Fear's ears twitched, his lips creeping a little higher. "That's pretty cool." It reminded him of his mother. "I'm sure he'll manage to do a lot." 

Angel shrugged. "I don't know if we can expect that much out of him, but it'd be nice if he just became a functioning member of the wasteland. We might try to move to Friendship City at some point in order to have a little more protection. We'll have to live in the Slums but we might be able to get some work around there."

Fear hopped up, beaming like a sun. "That'd be super cool!" He squeaked. "I'd have to make sure to visit you three!"

Crate rubbed his chin with a hoof. "Provided we remember all this when we wake up we'll have a lot to tell him about the little colt who killed our murderer."

Fear's brows lifted slightly. "Oh, by the way, did you two get my note and stuff? Did you all leave town?"

Angel shook her head. "We got your note, yes. We were concerned, and saddened. But we figured you had a good reason for leaving." The mare's voice was solemn and downtrodden. "We took our things and left for a day, but we couldn't get anypony to join us. I trusted your mother, so I trusted you knew what you were talking about. I'm just glad it turned out to be nothing. We didn't know what to make of it when we got back. Other ponies made fun of us for it, but we knew... you'd probably done something to stop it."

Crate nodded. "It's good to finally have the full story of what happened."

"I'm just glad I finally got to tell you. I was so worried you guys would think I was crazy, or think I abandoned you, or, or... a whole host of other things!" Fear bounced up, stomping both forehooves against the ground. "Like I said, I just didn't feel like I deserved to stay. It reminded me of all these.. emotions. All these things I'd done. But I'm doing better now, and I found... something akin to peace."

Angel moved up to Fear's front and wrapped a foreleg around his neck, pulling him into her bosom. "It's fine, Fear. We're just glad you're well. It's good to have closure."

Crate sidled up next to the colt and draped a hoof over his flanks, yanking him in close. "Indeed. You'll always be welcome around us, little savior."

Fear sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm just glad you believe me and this is all real."

"Got a special broadcast for all you colts and fillies out there!" The DJ's deep voice spouted from Fear's mother's radio, blaring at full volume in the fields of crops. "I recently got news from the Neighvada Desert that a pony killed off King Solanum in his own home, and the hive is now under new management. I don't know quite what to expect of Spearmint Wing but I hope all you children out there will treat him with respect and, who knows? Maybe he'll return the favor! We could always use more loyalty in the wasteland. Either way, the roads should be safer now! Less likely to be abducted and used as a slave. Whoever the little pony is that removed a constant threat from life in the desert, we thank you!"

Fear was busy training with Gentler all over again as he listened to the broadcast, a smile seeping onto his face as was becoming constant at this rate. He felt more full of himself than ever before, like he could take on anything. He'd been told to watch for the repeating broadcast, never thinking he'd be talked about by his favorite hero aside from Mega Mare.

The colt only came up to Gentler's thigh as they fought, with the Abyssinian flowing through a variety of punches and kicks, which Fear all dodged or deflected with pulses of telekinesis or the swat of a hoof depending on which spell was contained within the cat's weapons, his newfound, faintly sinuous muscles rippling under the surface of his tiny body with each little motion. He could use transformation magic to give him even more strength by this point, but it seemed redundant and useless.

Fear swerved to the side as a kick sailed over his head, then jumped into the air as Gentler's other leg sweeped out for his limbs. During the Abyssinian's spin he lashed out with a fist for the colt's head, as a powerful shock zapped in the gauntlet. Fear responded simply by twisting his head to the side as he hung in the air, his horn lighting up, a telekinetic field wrapping around the hand and forcing it down and back as he landed on the ground again. The unicorn let out a valiant war cry as he yanked with all his power on Gentler, trying to bring him crashing into the ground.

Gentler countered by leaping forward, doing a flip in the air and pulsing a magic nullifying spell through his gauntlet, unlatching him from the magical grip and landing on his feet, spinning around with a leg out to roundhouse Fear's hindlegs.

The colt reared up onto his forelegs and somersaulted, his spine bending at a weird angle thanks to his calisthenics with Chirp, and landed back on his hindlegs. Though as he did he took a deep breath, held it, and slipped into the ground like it was water.

Due to the cloud cover above the entire wasteland was covered in shadows, fortunately for the hybrid, allowing Fear to swim within like a shark, the only sign of his presence being a darker shade where he laid.

Fear darted under Gentler's greaves before he could pump nullification into them and send the colt sprawling into the air from the force, raising up out of the surface behind him and gasping air as Gentler spun around again, bringing a heel to bare against the colt.

But it was a feint. Fear's head popped out of the ground before he dove back in and bolted behind the Abyssinian. Fear came up from the rear just as Gentler's leg was finishing its sweep, Fear's foreleg jutting up in a punch and striking the cat in the knee, causing his leg to wither away, pulling back against his body.

Fear dipped back into the ground as Gentler flew forward at him, intending to clip him in the jaw with a static shock punch before he could disappear.

The colt was too swift however and immediately launched out of the ground from behind Gentler, hopping up and landing on his back, wrapping a foreleg around his neck. Fear thought about manipulating the shadows to try and strangle the cat but his magic nullifying spell would have quickly put a stop to that, so he decided against it. Fear wrapped Gentler's throat in a choke hold, holding his foreleg against the two blood vessels that brought oxygen to his brain.

Gentler responded by flipping over onto his spine and using the back of his head to butt Fear's skull into the ground, his gauntlets coming up to Fear's tightened foreleg with electricity crackling along them, intending to touch the harassing limb and make it numb.

Fear felt it coming with his empathy even as his head reeled from the bang against the ground, roughhousing with the cat as his foreleg turned into shadows, collapsing around the Abyssinian's throat just as the hand came up, touching his throat and sending a powerful shock flowing through Gentler's system and making it difficult to breathe.

The colt huffed, one eye lidded and the other twitching from the soreness in his skull. "Surrender!?" Fear was frantic, hoping that was the end of the fight.

Gentler coughed and hacked. "M-mercy!" That was the end of their daily spars. "Well..." the Abyssinian wheezed. "Well done again, Fear."

Fear's grin reached untold lengths as he let go of the cat and slipped into the shadows before appearing on all fours a few inches away, panting for air, still wincing from the blow to his head.

Gentler and Fear stared intently at each other across the table at Scavver's Tavern, with the colt sitting on his haunches in one chair and the Abyssinian sitting across with his feet planted firmly on the floor. The cat had a large, condescending smirk on his face, leaning forward, vision needling into the unicorn. Fear on the other hoof was determined, his face set in a heavy scowl and eyes penetrating deep into Gentler's soul. He would not lose, slamming his hoof on the table, the shot glasses between them jostling from the force. "Your start," Fear coaxed.

Gentler smirked, his whiskers shivered as his snout wrinkled up. "A tom got hit in the head with a can of sparkle cola. At least it was a soft drink."

Fear kept a straight face, leaning on an elbow and holding his chin with a hoof. "The shovel was a groundbreaking invention."

Gentler merely shrugged and grinned. "Want to hear a joke about construction? I'm still working on it."

Fear's lips turned upward, jerking slightly. "So what if I don't know what armageddon means? It's not the end of the world."

Gentler sighed, eyes rolling in their sockets. "If I had fifty caps for every time I failed a math exam I'd have five hundred twenty caps."

The colt took a moment to think about that. When he finally got it his jaw hinged open and his eyes widened, a little snrrk escaping his lips, snout scrunching. Fear stomped a hoof and took a shot, his whole body cringing from the taste. After wiping his mouth with a hoof, he continued. "What do you call a fish with no eye? A fsh."

Gentler's brow lifted an inch at that one. No other reaction. "My brother," he began simply, "and I often laughed about how competitive I am." The cat leaned forward. "I laughed more." He had a sinister expression.

Fear's tail whipped to the side under him, trying to keep a straight face. "I still remember what my Mom said before she kicked the bucket."

The cat nearly whistled at the gall.

"How far do you think I can kick this bucket?"

It was such a dark joke Gentler couldn't help but laugh, batting a paw and taking a swig from one of the shots, slamming it back down against the table. "My girlfriend's dad told me he wanted her home before midnight. I told him he already owned her home."

Fear couldn't help but giggle at that, cursing to himself under his breath as he struck another shot down his throat. It burned like Tartarus. "What's the difference between roast bloatwing and pea soup?"

"What?"

"You can rrr... rrroast a bloatwing but no one can p... pee ssssoup."

Despite himself, Gentler chuckled at the dumb joke, knocking back a shot with the experience of a heavy drinker. "I didn't want to believe Mom was stealing stuff from her job as a road worker, but when I got home all the signs were there."

Fear wasn't able to resist laughing, tapping a hoof on the table and shaking his head wildly before using telekinesis to drink down another glass. His breath smelled like alcohol already, and his eyes were becoming glassy. "Wha... whuh's brown and has... hassss wheels? Sssss."

"Fucking lightweight," Gentler teased. "A wagon?"

"N... nnno. Dirt. I l-lied about the wh... wheels." Fear's mouth moved like he was trying to chew on something that wasn't there.

Gentler guffawed out loud, nearly busting a gut as he slumped over, holding his abdomen. The cat downed another bit of alcohol.

Fear's sixth sense was blurring beyond comprehension, all the souls in the area starting to mix together and everyone's intent becoming a fierce amalgamation of emotions that he couldn't keep up with. He was left so far behind in the dust, with everything spinning around him he was becoming dizzy.

"Fine." Gentler conceded. "What's the difference between a cat and a complex sentence?"

The hybrid's face was sagging to one side as he tried to understand the question, one eye lidded and his lips tugging downward. "Huh?" When he finally regained cognizance he shook his head and queried, "what?"

"A cat has claws on the end of its paws, a complex sentence has a pause at the end of its clause."

Fear's face was expressionless for moments as he tried to comprehend the punchline, squinting suspiciously at the cat. After a few moments it clicked, recalling his time with his mother, getting it by context only (which was how he understood most things), and stutter-giggled to himself tipsily. "Eheheh hee hee heh... haha." Fear reached out with his magic, nearly knocking some shot glasses over, before successfully gripping one and lifting it to his lips, cocking back the drink and wincing as it drained into his stomach. "I'm... mmm I'mmmmm sssscared of ele... elevators. So I'mmmm going to start taking... taking steps to avoi... avoid them."

Gentler laughed a little at that, partly at how drunk Fear already was and partly at the joke itself, pouring a shot into his mouth. "What do you call a pile of cats?"

Fear gazed at Gentler vacantly.

"A meowtain." There was a giant smile lingering on the Abyssinian's face as he said it.

Fear's entire face screwed up in euphoric laughter, his shoulders rocking and eyes squeezed shut, bellowing out laugh after laugh until one laugh too many caused him to throw up all over the floor next to him with a loud, heaving 'blooooorf!'

Faith had invited Fear into one of her street sermons. A new one for a new age about Princess Luna and her role in their dreams. That peace would be kept within the dream world one way or another, and that those with WTSD would be able to rest easier nowadays that a princess had been brought back. Fear helped with it, supporting her like the colt he was and shouting at everypony just as she did.

Unfortunately nopony believed them. Everypony just kept walking on by without a single care in the world for the two crazies on the side of the road shouting at them.

"Karma doesn't exist! We all get many moments to change our ways and become better! Every time we face another pony," Fear yelled, "we get the opportunity to stand down or keep going. We get the choice to question our actions and think critically. We often face those who are similar to us, those that show us what we could be, or what we can be! I've met so many ponies that've shown me what I could become if I'm not cautious, and what I could be if I work hard and listen to others!" 

Faith took a step forward, holding the weapon she normally carried with her for self defense under her hind hoof. "There is order in communication. There is harmony and discord in friendship. Positive change is all around us, just waiting to bring us to our higher selves. To reveal the alicorn inside all of us!"

"Friendship is stability!" Fear cried. "Everypony should take a deep look inside themselves and analyze everything that makes them what they are! Get help from others! Be good! Everypony has it in them! There is not a single creature that is handicapped – that doesn't have it!"

"Evil is simply born from misunderstandings and boredom, we can do better!" Faith was insistent as ponies just passed them by.

"The wasteland tests our mettle, and we have a choice of either drowning our problems in sex, drugs, and violence," as Fear'd learned from Faith, "or we can walk straight and true with the help of others and recover! We can heal! The wasteland can heal! Just by devoting ourselves to each other and our higher ideals!"

"All creatures," Faith proceeded, "may live in peace! All races! There is no one superior race nor species, we all have something to contribute to the restoration of the wasteland! The discord generated by friendship will ripple outward and change the world!"

And it continued like that for at least a few hours. Fear did this with Faith at least once a day, helping her with her preaching. Often repeating. Sometimes discovering more lines of reasoning. Occasionally Faith proclaimed stories to those who'd listen, and Fear joined in with the tales of self.

Fear stared at Emulae for a time, his tail whipping back and forth as he sat at the dining room table, surrounded by cowboy kitsch. Old creaky wood, wallpaper, antiquated paintings of scenery (had it once belonged to a painter? Fear had to ask Jack) and a number of homely, miscellaneous crafted trinkets. Overall the whole room emanated a feeling of hygge that crept into the flesh like acid, corroding stress and the chill of discomfort. The colt was always impressed with it all, but right now he was focused on the female changeling across from him. She had a sincere, affectionate, and gentle smile on her face that eased the energy right out of Fear's reserves. It was like there was a crack in the dam that held back his world's worth of determination, leaving him lax. Ever since he'd met her he'd been trying to come to terms with the unusual, wild sensation that nibbled at him like being stroked along the spine. He looked from her to the middle of the table, rather casually. His eyes hooked on the vacant napkin holder that looked like the jaws of some craggy wild animal, and the scant few knicknacks piled next to it – they all looked friendly with each other. In particular, his gaze was caught on an antique clay frog that was polished to a shine, with poisonous colors coating it in an oddly realistic fashion. His expression was contemplative. "Alright I'm ready." Fear calmed his breathing, falling into a meditative trance, and focused on the reliable, substantial frog bauble.

Emulae's eyes slimmed, blinking once at the hint of nonchalance in Fear's tone. Given his usual failures at these exercises, it was strange, almost as if he'd gained a dollop of confidence. She focused on Fear's mind, expelling illusory wavelengths from her body. They caressed the unassuming amphibian sculpture, molding and warping it. It transformed right before Fear's eyes, becoming something that every rowdy sensory input told him was real and dangerous. But he kept his cool, using the newfound integrity of his mind's eye to endure. His head twisted to the side slightly, but he kept his eyes on the frog, which was now snarling at him like a wild dog, having opened its mouth to reveal rows and rows of serrated teeth. It looked ready to lunge at him.

Fear pushed out illusory currents of his own, filling it up. Right before Emulae's eyes the frog began to change even more, morphing into a beast with tentacle whiskers that lashed out at the changeling, wrapping around her throat and constricting.

Emulae's eyes widened, feeling the sensation of having her airway cut off. "Hee hee, you've gotten so much better at this game little Fear."

Fear kept quiet as he tried to put all his power into making the mirage as real as possible.

Emulae hardly moved, with one hoof in reality and one hoof in the dream. She then twisted it back around on Fear in a way he'd come to expect, bringing the table between them to life, slowly transforming from a four-legged slab of wood into a towering timberwolf, the napkin holder forming a ridge of spines, and the trinkets piled on top becoming sickly warts that looked like if they popped, they'd splash gross, vomit-inducing ichor everywhere.

Which is why Fear saw it coming.

The bubbles on the skin of the newfound, drooling creature that roared in his face popped, vile gunk splattering everywhere and oozing all over the ground, droplets plastering on Fear's face and body. At least that's how it felt. It was oily and summoned up every ounce of disgust within him, making his stomach flop once, then twice, then convulse and nearly heave up his lunch. Fear's throat constricted and he held his breath, cheeks puffing out, saliva filling his mouth at the sensation of approaching discharge. He held himself back though, but because he was so intent on braving the responses gurgling and brimming inside of him, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Emulae's illusion proceeded, the giant maw of the ex-table chomping down on Fear's skull, the teeth digging into his neck and causing blood to blossom. Fear could feel the release of life giving fluids seeping from him. He couldn't breathe, as if something had severed his larynx, and everything had suddenly gone dark. All he could see was shadowed brown hues, the interior of the creature's wooden mouth.

Still, Fear endured. He was used to visions like this from her. He would not give in, he would not break. He would not shatter. Even now he pumped delusions outward from him.

The timberwolf shifted and cavorted in front of Emulae.

Fear pulled on something deep inside of his memory. The timberwolf began to melt, turning into a behemoth of sludge before easily taking on a new shape, becoming something so giant the house around them began to break apart. Fear let out a war cry deep within himself as he put everything he could into the illusion. Growing larger, and larger, more and more massive, borrowing on the changeling's memories of what was around them, until all that was left was debris of the house, Emulae, and the farmland around them. It became something far more sinister and bestial, something with a lack of sentience, as well as an abstract moral compass all in one. Something that Emulae could sense was far beyond her. It was bigger in every way Emulae could imagine. The head of it, which was now facing the changeling, became more flowery with blossoming petals, a fractaling, worm-like mouth that funneled deep inside, with sequential rings of teeth surrounding the insides and a hearty, durable shell made of rigid, spikey plates that jutted outward like a giant dragon's scales. They rippled actively, the mouth of the creature collapsing, teeth ramming together, the petals folding closed around Emulae's body, pulling her in. Fear kept going with the illusion as Emulae was thrown for a loop.

Emulae could smell the creature's breath, something otherworldly and ephemeral, a toxic drug leaving her delirious and nauseated like diethyl ether. There was something frightening about it that struck her to the core, as if her very soul, her consciousness was about to be ingested. She saw herself approaching the teeth.

The terror Fear felt when he'd first encountered the Dirge within the exoverse came rampaging over Emulae's awareness, trampling her into the ground, and leaving her ragged and panicked.

"Stop!" Emulae shouted. Her breathing was heavy, her heart hammering in her chest.

Fear ceased the illusion, everything returning to normal, reality yanking into place with a jerk and a flash. A huge smile spread across his face. "I win. Finally."

Emulae smiled, holding a leg against her chest and trying to calm herself, panting heavily. "In... indeed you d... do. Good... good job, little Fear."

"So where are you from, originally?" Fear glanced to his grandfather who was trotting by him, side closest to the crops they were passing. Jack had his eyes on every single piece of vegetation sticking up here and there, and seemed to be feeling out for the slightest disturbances in his yield with narrowed vision, focused on things Fear could neither see nor feel. It was a kind of congenital instinct, a natural talent that had been cultivated over time like the very plants Jack took care of, and it was something Fear wasn't sure he possibly had in him even if the point of this was to teach him the basic idea behind it.

"Haha, you have a hard time focusing don't you?" The stallion's voice was bemused, a sly smile creeping on his face that couldn't be wiped off no matter how hard anypony tried. "Well, I suppose I can tell you that story. If you _really_ wanna hear it."

Fear stomped a foreleg against the ground. "Yes! Definitely! I like to learn!" Fear's smile was equally bright and infallible, for now at least.

"Hehe, well." Jack thought about it, as if it'd been a long time, his vision casting to the quilty, sinuous cloud cover above before returning his gaze to the fields. "I grew up in Maneami with my parents. Before the war it was a city of eternal partying, which is why it was often visited by Ministy Mare Pinkie Pie herself." Jack halted and 'hmm'ed. His eyes caught sight of a small patch of withered, shriveling pumpkins a little further in. They looked to be browning and growing mushy. Strips of skin were peeling from them, looking an unhealthy orange underneath. They seemed to be struggling, though it didn't help most of them were covered in a thin layer of dust and needed to be rinsed off. Jack wove through the clumps of vine-leashed pumpkins, almost as if dancing, with Fear following along behind him, toward the patch. "Stick a pin in that thought for now, Fear, this is what I wanted to show you." Jack's lips were firmly pursed as he stood over the pumpkins, watching the small bunch of them with an analyzing gaze.

"O-okay." Fear sounded uncertain, sitting back on his haunches next to him, before his vision cast to the pumpkins.

As time passed, the colt felt something brimming in the air, wafting off of his grandfather. It was... unusual. It tickled his brain. Suddenly he could feel every crystalline nerve inside of his brain resonating with the emotional output. His mind was teeming with sensory, nearly overload. Fear's jaw dipped, his eyes widening, pupils dilating slightly at the sensation. With a flick of his ears, he spoke. "How are you doing that?"

Jack shushed Fear and knelt down to the plants, breathing on them. The carbon dioxide flowing from his maw and swirling around in the air, lovingly caressing the coiling, winding stems and the tough gourds themselves. He was speaking sweet nothings. Fear leaned forward to listen, his ears twitching again. It was encouragement, words about how they were doing so well, and soon enough they'd be fulfilling their purpose, their destiny. They would be cared for until the end, and the end would be glorious, it would be an amazing destination. It was... riveting. Words alone couldn't do it justice. Fear wondered if the inspirational speech could ever be directed at him. The colt watched as Jack went from pumpkin to pumpkin, affectionately whispering to each and every one of them, time passing at a shimmy, even going so far as stroking his hooves along the plump pumps and holding them against his body, sharing warmth.

Fear's eyes aimed at Jack, concentrating on him, pupils contracting as he tried to figure out what he was doing. His lids fell shut as he tried to find the source of those emotions. It was clear where it was coming from but... it was originating specifically from his horn.

Waiting until he was done, Fear finally spoke again. "How'd you... how'd you do that?"

Jack smiled, standing tall and stepping up to Fear. "Well you know how unicorn magic is powered by emotions?" Fear nodded dumbly, his mouth a gentle frown, eyes boring holes into the stallion as if he held all the answers of life, the universe, and everything. "Anypony can do it, radiating emotions, but unicorns have the easiest time of it because they're familiar with forming magical energies with their emotive power. All you have to do is sort of... direct the emotions into that part of your body, overriding the thaumic gland. It's a little difficult – it requires meditation to figure out. But eventually you can."

Fear glanced to the pumpkins, gnawing his lower lip, clearly intrigued. "Huh, okay. Thanks." A smile broke across his face and he jerked his tail to the side, having something new to work on alongside all his other practices.

"It might actually be similar to that nightmare pressure your little dream friend taught you."

Fear's head bolted into place, staring at Jack dumbstruck. "Really? Wow." Fear pushed a hoof against his jaw and stared at the earth, eyes lidding. "Thanks."

Jack beamed, putting a hoof on Fear's shoulder and guiding him back to the pathway as the colt contemplated his options.

The trot was calm and sedated, the roiling clouds above as still as ever, like cottony gray dirt encompassing the whole of the sky. It'd be depressing for most, but sometimes if you looked close enough you could make out shapes within the divots and chunks. Eventually Jack prodded Fear and questioned him. "So, you want to hear about my life?"

Fear was yanked out of his reverie and looked up like he'd been in a daze, a little disoriented. "Oh, yeah, uh, sure." His mouth curled upward once more as he glanced between Jack and the road.

"Well, as I was saying, Maneami was a ride, even when I was young. Lots of drugs, et cetera. If you scavenged long enough eventually you'd salvage some old thing or two. I did a lot of experimenting growing up, and on one of my..." Jack coughed into his hoof, "acid trips. I discovered the wonders of meditation and how to pump emotions from my horn. It just sort of... opened up to me. Back then I could've sworn I'd even been able to feel things nopony else could!" A gay laugh escaped his lips. "But yeah, I started doing it all the time, making everypony feel good, and one day I found a packet of seeds and old, desiccated soil. I decided to try and grow something because, hey, you never know right? With dormant seeds and all that, you might find something."

"So I was desperate, y'see? I was trying my absolute best with what I had, trying to find as much water as I could to keep it up, and took care of it every day. Even when I left Maneami to seek out my own destiny I looked after it. And one day... it sprouted!" Jack stood up on his hindlegs, throwing his forelegs outward like an explosion, his face lit up like a blazing inferno of happiness. "I was so, so excited that I just kept it up! And eventually it grew into a nice flower, albeit unhealthy. And I tried my best to get it to blossom like those ancient pictures, and I got my cutiemark. It was a struggle, I tell ya. Meanwhile I was avoiding raiders like the plague, making a little money by hunting down various items for other ponies, I always had a knack for finding just the right object. I made friends and relationships, occasionally offered my services as a comfort horse."

That explained how Sim learned some of what he knew, Fear thought.

"And after a long time taking care of that little flower, it finally bloomed. I was so ecstatic, there are no words." The stallion sighed wistfully. "I kept it with me for a long time, I still keep it in my little gumdrop's and my room to this day."

Fear 'huh'ed. "So when'd you find this farm? And when'd you meet Emulae?"

"Well, I met Emulae shortly after the flower blossomed for its second time!" Jack's eyebrows were raised, as if they couldn't stand to be held down. "We hit it off immediately. I didn't find out til later, when I'd earned her trust and proven myself, that she was a changeling and that the primary reason she'd taken a liking to me so fast was because I'd been able to grow a flower, a viola no less. But I was more enticed than ever. We'd already had sex multiple times and, really? It was neat to hear just how she felt about me, and I realized that learning what she really was didn't change at all how she'd treated me previously, and if anything it showed she was making herself more vulnerable than ever by actually revealing it to me. After that, unless we were around other ponies, I had her be her true self all the time." The stallion was vibrant, yet calm like a lava lamp. "As for the farm." Jack looked back the way they came with appreciation and gratitude etched all over him. "My little gumdrop and I came here at some point for shelter, and the previous farmer, who wasn't doing so well in his old age, offered to tutor me on how to take care of the crops if I promised to stay and help the town nearby. Of course I promised. I believed it was my destiny for one, and second of all that's just the kind of pony I am!"

Fear had a weary smile. After dealing with the Seer's Eye he wasn't sure there was such a thing as destiny. Or at least one true destiny. There were many destinies, and by seeing what you might do you could always change it and carve a new one. That's how it seemed at least to him. "Wow, that's a pretty cool story! So you eventually had my Dad?"

"Yeah, after we finally settled down we figured it'd be for the best to have a foal. Over time I brought prosperity, far more than it ever had in the past, to this little farm. Eventually the Steel Rangers also took an interest in it, and... the rest is history."

Before Fear and Rose was a box. A simple box with marred, faded top. It had a picture of a flowery valley overlooking the Everfree Forest and Canterlot during the night sky and flitting fireflies. It was a glorious little puzzle, like something you'd see in a dream, but not something you'd see in paradise. It was surreal, but not high contrast. It felt authentic. The only reason it was strange was because most creatures hadn't seen such views in a long time. Still, the similar shades here and there would make it difficult to put together. It said on the front it was a thousand piece, edgeless puzzle for added difficulty.

"So you really think we can get this done in a few days?"

"Well, seeing as I've put it together before, I'd consider myself a failure if we didn't. We just have to work hard," Rose responded easily enough.

"Where'd you get this anyway?"

"Dad says it came with the house. Maybe it was scavenged a long time ago? Who knows. But this place is full of little things like that." The filly had a tight smile spread across her face. She reached out with her telekinesis, a violet chromatic ether surrounding the box and popping off the lid, upending it with a smooth movement, and puddling the pieces all together on the dining room table. Immediately the filly got to work, using her hooves and magic to scatter the pieces around, revealing this and that, her eyes already catching little details as she set the top of the box in the corner before them so they could look at it for reference. Each segment looked as good as the day it'd been bought. Despite its overuse none of the paper was peeling off the cardboard, which made Fear's heart rise in his chest from happiness, lips twisting upward.

"You know, my mother was really good at puzzles like these."

"Oh? Really?" The filly reached out, pulling piece after piece from the pile and setting them off to the side, knowing exactly where they went.

"Ye'h. There were some jigsaw puzzles in the stable she came from and she'd occasionally put them together. It was how she cultured her talent."

"Talent?" Sliding some more chunks around and snapping some together with Fear's help.

"Uh-huh. She could speed up her perception of time to have longer to focus and think."

"What, like S.A.T.S?"

Fear gave an agreeable nod. "Something like that. I don't know if it was a natural talent to her or if she just figured out how to reverse engineer the spell. But yeah, she was _super_ good at putting these things together." Fear gasped, catching Rose's attention, as he pulled out a number of pieces that _looked_ like they belonged near each other, occasionally glancing at the reference image, and pooling them next to him.

"Do you ever wish you could have done something like this with her?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Fear nodded emphatically, shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'wouldn't you?' "Definitely. It's a little bit of a sore spot that I won't ever get to do those little things with her, but I also got to do a bunch of traveling games with her that we thought up together, some revolving around scavenging and stuff. She taught me a lot."

Rose bobbed her head as she pulled out a few more segments from the main pile and organized them for later recombination. "You ever thought about, you know... looking through that Seer's Eye thing you told us about in order to spend more time with her in some way?"

Fear hummed. "Well... yes."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared to be honest. Mom was already unwilling to let it go, she was always so protective of it. You'd almost think she'd call it precious. But she wasn't... controlled by it you know? Or was she? I can't tell. She kept it close to her heart _always_. I didn't want to end up like her. Part of me didn't care if I did or not, but I ended up deciding I should abuse it for entertainment as little as possible. I'm sure some me made the opposite choice."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "Huh, okay. I never would have thought you the kind of pony to refrain from doing something just because you're scared."

"Well... less scared, more cautious." As Fear locked a couple pieces into place something flashed across his vision, his forelegs falling limp as he was pulled faraway. A vision coming to him, as if the remnants of something connected to him. A portrait of his mother and some strange, lavender mare working together on a puzzle. Fear's face screwed up in confusion as the vision dissipated.

"Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah... just had some kind of daydream."

"Weeeird. What was it about?"

"My mother and some strange pony I've never met before putting together a puzzle. Both of them were using their talents to try and speed through it."

"I assume you've never experienced anything like that in the past?"

"Nah. I mean, I've had a bunch of daydreams. Sometimes I still have random daydreams I don't understand when I see something associated with the vision."

"What do you think it is?" Rose queried curiously.

"I don't know. It reminds me of when I wore the Seer's Eye."

Rose snagged a few pieces from the pile and latched them together like a pro. "Maybe it's leftover taint, is that possible?"

"I don't... don't know. Grandma Freiya never mentioned if it was possible."

"Then who knows?" Rose asked with an ominous tone as they continued configuring the jigsaw.

"Yo! I'm glad I finally got to have some time to play with you Fear!" Chirp called out in a brazen voice to the one next to him. A few yards away was a metal stake in the ground, and at the sides of both hybrids were a bunch of horseshoes overlaid one another in a heap. They were old, some rusty, some chipped, nicked, and scraped. One was slightly bent out of shape, warped from time. Everypony knew that was the one saved for last – a true demonstration of skill. "Remember, no telekinesis!"

Fear shook his head ruefully, frowning deeply. "Yeah, yeah... fine." Fear threw Chirp a sly look. "Wouldn't even dream of cheating."

"Well given how not excited you are I don't know!" Chirp's words caused Fear to wince.

Fear was starting to think he knew where he got his openness from, his Dad's side. "You go first. Show me how it's done."

"Sure thing boss!" Chirp exclaimed with a salute, getting into position and picking up a horse shoe with a hoof, swiping it up off the ground and spinning it around in lazy arcs around his forehoof. Twisting around and around in loose revolutions. The orange-maned hybrid lined up his vision and his arc, slowing down ever so subtly, rearing back his leg and snapping it forward just as the back of the contoured metal reached the front.

Without a flourish it whipped through the air, continuing to whirl as it soared straight for the stake and slamming it so hard it reverberated a little with a ping, spiraling around the jutting metal until it fell limp against the ground.

Fear's eyes were wide. "I mean, is this even fair without telekinesis?"

"Do you _want_ me to hold back against you?" Chirp was asking the hard questions with an innocent tone.

"Um, I don't know actually. But it's gonna take me at least a few months of constant, and I mean constant, practice to get anywhere near that good."

Chirp's smug smile infuriated Fear, but he let it go with a sigh and a turn inward. "Eh, at least you'll get it eventually."

"It's not very fun being constantly curb stomped in a game."

Chirp clicked his tongue. "Fine, after this I'll help you get up to speed. But first let's see how you do!"

Fear rubbed his mane with a hoof, thinking about it. "Al-alright. If you insist." He then picked up a horseshoe in his hoof, holding it up by the curve. His hoof was a little too small to hold the entirety of this one. He didn't dare twirl it around or make a show of it, for fear of accidentally powing Chirp in the face if it got out of his control. This just wasn't the kind of dexterity he was used to.

Using a lame swing of his forearm, the horseshoe tentatively flew through the air, arcing up, and landing a foot away from the stake with a dull 'thud.'

"See? I'm just no good!" Fear flushed fiercely and twisted his head to the side.

Chirp whistled. "Well... to be honest it's better than I expected!"

Fear felt the sincerity seeping off the statement, so it couldn't be a lie. Right? His anxiety told him it was anyway, but his sense was hardly ever wrong in this case. He knew the difference between imagination and feeling. "Well... fine. Your turn."

It continued like that for awhile, with Fear never getting very close to the stake, but always trying his best. Chirp missed only once or twice, his horseshoe skidding across the ground a few inches from it, showing he wasn't perfect yet either.

On Fear's final throw he was tempted, sorely tempted to aid his throw with telekinesis. The string of past defeats gnawed on his integrity like rabbits tearing at crops. It hurt deep inside to know he was such a failure.

As if reading his mind, or perhaps like Jack knowing just what to say, Chirp spoke up with a... chirp. "Don't worry Fear, it's not like you're proving anything, and besides? We're hardly ever naturally talented at the things we do. It's fine! I wasn't talented at it either. Dad floored me with his skill the first time we played. So relax."

Fear nodded once, rather graciously, and tried to ease the tension out of his muscles with a few deep breaths through his snout. He adjusted his positioning with nuance, trying to replicate most of Chirp's posture, and threw the horseshoe high.

It crescented through the air and pounded against the floor, kicking up a little dust, landing a couple inches from the stake. The close call was, despite being a failure, an elation for Fear that caused the corners of his lips to curl upward. He couldn't help it, his chest puffing out. "You see that!? I can do it!"

Chirp laughed. "Of course you can, it just takes practice! Everything does! Even talents need to be cultivated!"

Fear just grinned from ear to ear, his cheeks rising up over his eyes which shimmered brilliantly like jewels.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Fear's uncertainty rang true and essential.

"O-oh c-come on, d-don't be a f-foal." Mirage had a lively smile that, while uncommon, fit her well. She wiggled her body from side to side, getting herself completely jived up and loose. Flicking her legs this way and that, shaking them out. Before moving over to the bookshelf and pulling out one of her vinyl sleeves. It had a faded picture of a mare in a trench coat posing dynamically on the cover. The name of the album was "Femme Fatale" by... the cover was too scarred to recall who it was made by. Too bad that they'd died to obscurity, only their art in its purest form, without branding survived. Mirage walked over to the living room's spark battery operated gramophone and pulled up the needle, sliding out the disc, and setting it in place. She started the machine and put the needle down on the groove. There was a scratch, and soon enough wispy jazz tunes were wafting from the brass speaker with only a slight distortion.

watch?v=j-0cgHsPIv0

Fear's stomach knotted up into a pretzel leaving him queasy and his legs shaking under him.

"C-come on... relax." Mirage took a deep breath through her snout and held it in her lungs before slowly releasing it in waves, her entire form going still. "Dancing's not so bad." As the music surrounded them and latched onto their souls, driving them to tapping their hooves on the floorboards, Mirage seemed more in her element than ever. "Now, follow me." Mirage stood up on her hindlegs, holding her forehooves parallel to the floor. She swung them from side to side as she took a step forward, then clicked the other hindhoof in front of that one in a dexterous display Fear was sure only earth ponies were capable of. Then Mirage stepped back, back again, and clicked the other hindleg behind that one. Left, right, left, right, left, right, exposing her 'heels' the entire time, rocking around as if she was on ice but had complete control. A fanciful Charleston.

Fear lifted an eyebrow, and considered it. He stood up on his hindlegs and tried to repeat her movements. Slowly at first, feeling unsure of himself.

"Th-think of it like this. The dancing will help you in combat."

The colt was very plussed after that statement. Still, he was uncertain. His hindlegs dipped around each other, but on the sweep backwards he accidentally lost his balance, teetering back and forth. "Wh-whoa!" And without much effort he fell forward onto his face with a thud. Again, he was blushing fervently as he tried to push himself up and get on all fours where he belonged.

"Shh shhh..." Mirage stated, wrapping her forelegs around Fear's and holding them up, coaxing him onto his hindlegs again rather smoothly. Both of them were standing and holding each other. "We'll try something different. Follow my lead."

The filly was a little smaller than Fear, by barely anything at all. She stepped to the side, and Fear followed her, Returned, then stepped back, then Mirage moved Fear away from her and with a risky movement of her hooves, reached up and twirled him around.

Fear was a little dizzy, his eyes rolling around in their sockets as he tried to reorient himself, staggering back and into Mirage's embrace. The filly giggled and got him back onto his hindlegs, her earth pony strength easily keeping them up. They repeated the movements from before, but it got a little more complex, with dips and bends, crossing hooves over each other. Mirage ordered Fear to deviate from her, to step away from her every time she waltzed to the side, then they came back together like a pair of magnets. Mirage spun Fear again and stepped back and to the side once more, causing Fear to fall forward. Mirage's leg cupped the colt, who fell into her embrace once more. She then shoved him up and leaned back. They held onto each other as both nearly fell backwards, then they sprung back toward each other like a rubber band, twirling around with one another before Mirage finished with a flourish, bending over Fear and giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"How was that?" Her breathing was calm and quiet, while Fear's was ragged and panting.

"Haah... haah... haah... That was... that was fun!" He stated, sweating a little, mostly from all the close calls of nearly falling. "I definitely need more practice though! That was like a fight."

Mirage brought a hoof up and swept back her mane as the next song began. "W-we'll keep going then."

Fear was still getting used to remembering everything while asleep, be it recalling bits and pieces from being awake, or remembering everything that happened while he was asleep when he awoke. It was troublesome, like two different lives that hardly crossed over each other, mixing between dimensions constantly, seeping between one and the other with a little effort. Sometimes he even couldn't help but wake up in the middle of his sleep in order to use the bathroom. Those were always the most frustrating parts, being cut off during conversation with one of his friends because he needed to switch spaces once more. The physical body was a horrid piece of art sometimes. And trying to satisfy his waking desires within sleep was always futile.

The worst one was when he had an itch while asleep and no matter how much he scratched it, it wouldn't go away until he realized that if he was going to achieve relief he'd have to wake up.

All in all, not that Fear could understand the comparison, but dreams felt a lot like experiencing first hand a corruption of your favorite game. Not because it was spastic and nonsensical, but because it was wild, crazy, and surreal, with a hint of hidden logic that could only be understood through context, and you could hardly remember the experience after it was over.

Dreaming and waking were two sides to a coin that Fear found frustrating even on the best of days. Transitioning between waking and sleeping was also terrible, because he always ended up disoriented and unsure of what was real and what wasn't. Even if his dreams were 'real.' It left him drowsy sometimes, and completely unmotivated. Troublesome to the highest degree. Yet at the same time? He kind of loved it. It was interesting exploring two different worlds, occasionally getting to inhabit the dreams of others when he joined Luna or Amelio on a mission to another bubble.

Right now he was informing Princess Luna about Faithdriver's newfound manuscript, recently finished.

"So yeah, friendship and chaos are apparently so intertwined that even the force you knew as Discord could viably learn how to accept friendship if reasoned with, while still being himself."

"Hm, that is interesting, little Fear." Luna glanced away, narrowing her vision. "I really wish I had not had Rarity remove so much from Equestria's literature."

Without warning a new voice arrived, sounding playful and amused. Luna recognized him immediately as Discord, her gaze whipping about wildly. "It's nice to see some regret for your actions, Luna. But what's done is done, that is the nature of chaos. I learned my lesson, and all of you have too. Change is exciting, is it not?"

Luna and Fear were left speechless, staring into nothingness in the vault room. Fear immediately felt the presence disappear from his radar, a presence that felt powerful and constantly shifting, like a rubiks cube that never properly aligned but was constantly twisting about. He could tell it was still seeking peace, that the cubes making up the larger model were broken, the stickers peeling and fading, getting scratched off. They'd been through a lot, and its movements were slow. It had been drained, but it was doing its best to keep going, clearly.

Luna charged forward, calling into empty air. "Discord! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Amelio stepped in from the treasure room, blinking blearily, having been busy meditating. "What is all the ruckus about?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Just the spirit of chaos saying 'hello' I guess?" Fear sounded as if he was asking a question of a question, clearly thrown for a loop, yet still content. He hoped Discord, whoever he was, would find the peace he was seeking.

Luna appeared solemn, yet stood as tall and strict as ever. A hint of royalty even in her damaged body.

Fear grinned lopsidedly, reaching out to rest a hoof against her foreleg. "Cheer up, Luna, he'll be back I'm sure. At least that's confirmation he's doing _something_ out there." Then he turned around to talk to Amelio who was standing between rooms, looking baffled. "By the way, Amelio, I never told you how Shadow Paladin Saga ends."

Canterlot Garden was a beautiful place, with a fence on the border that was designed to be like spiraling branches and roots of a tree, the arch gateways coated in coiling flower-ridden vines, all of them blossoming and looking as gorgeous and potent as ever, like they gave off the most pollen. They looked as if they belonged in the rainforest. The rest of the garden was littered with bushes, shrubbery, trees, and plants of all different kinds in a sort of disorderly way, with monstrous statues randomly placed which snarled at passerby, as if they were creatures spared being locked in Tartarus, only to be locked in stone instead. Some were turned into fountains, and Fear was impressed that there were many dream constructs of various colored birds scattered here and there, perched around in different places. Some owls hooted sorrowfully, wailing about a time long past based on the pony's consciousness, while other avians tweeted and sung about newfound hope. Or were they making music in order to seduce other birds?

It was unclear.

All Fear knew was, as he looked around, holding a pail of water styled in the shape of an adorable little elephant – trunk and all – in his telekinesis, that he was enjoying the 'new' area of the castle grounds that he'd never gotten to see before. He was following Saway around, right on her heels, trickling refreshing liquids onto the plants surrounding him. It wasn't strictly necessary, but it was a calming ritual that the mare had introduced him to.

"I used to come here many times to learn how to meditate when I was under Princess Luna's service, and would sometimes aid the gardener with his rounds," Saway rasped out.

"Huh, really?" Fear asked, glancing over to the mare that had brought him here. "It must've been really calming for you."

"You have no idea, colt. I honestly miss it. I miss all of Equestria back even before the war, when we were all at peace and things were thriving."

"Well I mean, didn't prosperity come from the war too?"

"Sort of, colt." Saway paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she poured a stream of water onto a plot of soil. "It's true that the war enabled industrial revolution, for technological upheaval, and miraculous innovations. But over time we lost something integral to who we were as a species during it, and maybe even because of it."

Fear shook his head. "I don'know. I mean do you really think we needed such a big threat in order to have all those things? I mean we could have learned things anyway."

Saway sighed, a resigned tone to her usually combative voice. "I don't honestly think so. Everything we built was originally for war, we just happened to find other uses for them. In life there is nothing quite as progressive as battle."

The colt tightened his lips into a scowl, trying to come up with something to say against that. "I think you can have peace without... the word for when you're so content it's dangerous."

"Complacent?"

"Yeah, that. I think."

"You're young, colt. You..."

Fear cut her off. "I may be young, but you're not that old either, you've spent most of your 'life' trapped in this dream. Besides, war doesn't always lead to innovation as you said. The wasteland is an eroding place, and a lot of us are trying to come up with ways to help the wasteland, not to hurt others, but in an effort to heal and return it to what it once was. And even now there are those who cause war who are doing nothing more than scavenging what's left behind, not creating something new. War just leads to creatures being stuck in limbo."

Saway stared at Fear for a time, a fresh respect for him welling in her eyes. "If you say so, colt," she said with a tired inflection.

"I do say so. I may be young but I sometimes know what I'm talking about."

Saway just laughed at that.

watch?v=PjGvBpgrwb8

Amelio lovingly fondled Fear's cheek as they stood in the treasure room, the filly gazing deep into Fear's pooling eyes. Her violet irises brimmed with intelligence and wisdom, a certain energy and will to live burning within that set Fear's heart alight, teasing his soul and making him wriggle and squirm the longer he was beset by her assault. His throat closed up, and he pursed his lips, his heart twisting around and wringing out blood like a sponge, his body feeling cold all of a sudden. Or at least that's how it would feel if he was awake. Right now he was just experiencing lame, faint simulacrums of the process.

"You know, Fearei, I missed you a lot. Being half dead and half asleep is very detrimental to my joy." Amelio's hoof curled around his chin, pulling him in close with a stumble. Fear could feel some vague replica of her breath on his skin, or at least something so similar to it, it might as well have been real. Fear's eyes lidded and he stepped in place a few times as if he couldn't get comfortable.

"I, uhh..." Their rendezvous had become far and few between lately, and he knew the filly had been planning something. He could feel it leaking off of her like a toxic ooze. It was obsession in its purest form. A kind of scheming that left him breathless and incapable of real speech. Or at least close enough. "I uhh..." He repeated, his eyes darting to the side.

Amelio simpered, raising a shoulder and cocking her head to the side as she pulled Fear in for a firm kiss, then another, their lips pecking against each other repeatedly. Affectionately. Endlessly. Fear was lost in a wash of emotions that made his hooves tingle, eyelashes fluttering.

"A-Amelio..." Fear squeaked out.

"Shh..." She cooed, nuzzling their muzzles together risquely. Her head tilted to one side and she admired his form, slowly walking around him like a predator, eyeing up the succulent piece of meat she'd been long deprived.

"Amelio..." Fear continued, trying to say something, his voice hitching in his throat.

"You are very naughty, Fearei Shatter. Little Nightlight." The combination of names left Fear nearly collapsing. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, needling into his form, into his consciousness. It was hard to remain standing, hard to remain afloat in her overwhelming presence, as if she was using everything to try and drown him and turn him into the drone he was always meant to be. "Such a sad excuse for a stallion, constantly struggling like the little bug that you are, no more than a drone." The abuse was affectionate, and stirred something in his hammering heart he couldn't explain. She was behind him, breathing on his tail, giving the dock little nips and making him yelp quietly.

"I, uhh..." Fear couldn't bring to bare any of his arsenal of words, feeling inundated by her. It was smothering.

Amelio sidled up next to Fear, brushing against his side and kissing his cheek. Her body was larger than his, and it helped encourage the feeling of being dwarfed, emotionally, mentally, and physically. It was like she towered over him in every way possible. Like she was going to dominate him. It was salacious and scandalous. Being abused and sexed up by your sister. He glanced to the floor, off to the side, unable to hold her gaze. "You are going to be mine for eternity, little Nightlight." Her telekinesis reached out, and she felt him up, grasping his nethers and caressing his jewels with the pressurized air. It felt alarming and violating, yet so erotic, his rear rising into the air, tail hiking up. Her magic then clasped down on his jaw, squeezing into his cheeks, caving them in. Holding his maw open.

They'd done this little dance before, and it usually ended in a violent, rampant romp, with Fear being struck, clawed, and laid. Their souls would mingle and intertwine like their tongues during a french kiss, a supernatural tessellation of consciousness, threatening to spill into each other and become one another. Twirling and cavorting in a samba of passion and intimacy that had no comparison.

So it always would, but this time with a little bondage and immobilization using dream constructs.

The moon looked like snow in a way, or was it cheese? Some kind of cream. Fear didn't know what to compare it to, because in all honesty he'd never seen anything like it before. It was solid and firm, packed densely. White, faded ground with craters sprinkled around, varying depressions in the soil, with earth bundled up around the rims of each from where meteors had stricken. The light from the sun was blaring and almost blinding. It was just another star, but this one so much brighter – he couldn't look directly at it.

Nyx was sharing with Fear what it looked like to be on the moon looking down at everything else. He got the distinct sensation that if he jumped he'd end up sailing off into the great unknown, which is basically what would happen. There was little to no atmosphere, and definitely no such thing as cloud cover. It just went... on... forever. It caused Fear's eyes to dilate despite all the light surrounding him. He was effectively disoriented, to the point it felt like his brain was rattling around inside his head.

But it was all a dream. Part of a dream at least.

Still, something about it all was more peaceful than anything he'd ever experienced. Part of the dream sensation that Nyx included was that there were no souls for as far as Fear could feel or hear. No single emotion aside from the old stallion that sat right next to him. Fear looked down onto the planet Equus. He could see the cloud cover, what looked like a seal of gray, and other white clouds distributed elsewhere. He could see the vibrant blue seas, the radioactively untouched lands that were covered in different hues of green and brown. Everything. It caught his interest and held it. He pawed at the white earth beneath him, told by Nyx that it had once been part of Equus before being launched into space by a comet impact. Fear wanted to explore the stable built on the moon, but Nyx was insistent that he see only the moon as a memory, of when it remained untouched.

"So is this... all there really is?" Fear asked.

Nyx guffawed. "Yes. It's pleasant isn't it?"

Fear nodded, lifting a hoof to press it against his chest. "Very. It stills my heart. It's so silent. My ears are ringing."

Nyx 'hmm'ed. "You know I've only ever shown Amelio this view. Soon after she recovered some of her strength. Saway never wanted to look at it, telling me that being stranded on a desolate rock was no longer her wish ever since she'd discovered her true purpose."

Changing the subject, Fear asked, "you mentioned something about obsidian-ish rocks? What are those?"

"Oh," Nyx stated, shaking his head clear and glancing to Fear. "It's a special mineral only found on the moon. You can usually find it by digging around inside the craters. It's basically star material. Some of it was found on Equus and built into weapons." The stallion shook his head. "It's a shame that innovation was primed for war. That material could have gone to better uses."

Fear hummed sadly. "Yeah." His voice was solemn, almost a whisper. "I was talking to Saway about it some time ago, how we don't need war in order to innovate."

Nyx chuckled. "No, you don't. You just need a purpose. Any purpose. Necessity is the mother of invention, as Princess Luna used to say."

"Really? She said that?" Fear queried.

"Mhm," Nyx responded. "It wasn't her phrase but she certainly liked to say it. She ever tell you about how, before she became Nightmare Moon, she would create golems out of earth in order to have friends who would stay up and appreciate her night with her?"

Fear didn't know what to make of that. It was heartbreaking, dismal, and still somehow funny. It was his inexperience that made it seem absurd, and therefore hilarious. "No, she didn't." Fear's gaze settled back on Equus. "She was really suffering a lot huh?"

"She always has been," Nyx confirmed. "She's been through a lot. I could feel her pain when she came to the moon with me. She was susceptible to the corruptive influence of the nightmares because of it. It was a shame. I tried to bring her back but... there's only so much you can do to pacify someone until the real elements of harmony can work their magic."

Fear couldn't tell if Nyx was talking about the artifacts Luna had mentioned, or something more obscure and abstract.

"Fear, this is Fireheart, Fire, this is my son Fearei Shatter." Sim gestured from one pony to the other. The three ponies were currently standing outside one of the many caravans inhabiting Dryfield. Fireheart was a simple unicorn, with bacon-like red hair and pink coat. His cutiemark was an equally simple spark lighter, his eyes a captivating crimson. He gave off an aura of warmth and trustworthiness, like you could rely on him for anything and everything. "He knows everything."

Before Fear could react the much larger, however feminine stallion wrapped Fear up in a hug, holding him against his chest. "Whoa!" Fear exclaimed with wide eyes, letting out a squeak like a squeeze toy when enough pressure was put on his chest.

"Pleasure ta meet ya Fear!" Fire warmly shouted. "Sim's an old friend of mine! We grew up together, we were always getting into trouble scavenging in ah few of the old hidden labs and factories in the area."

Fear was let go, gasping for air. "I uh, huh? There are places like that around here?"

"Sure as ahm standin' here before you right now!" Fire grinned from ear to ear. "There are ah lot of areas in those old places that still haven't been accessed yet because they need passwords. Maybe someday you can check it out and give it your all!"

Sim spoke up, holding his foreleg in the air. "Well like I told you I do have a pipbuck now so maybe we can get in." The stallion's grin was also off the charts, his dazzling indigo eyes taking in his old friend. "Anyways I just wanted to introduce you to my son. It might seem a little weird but he might be taking up my comfort horse duties at some point."

"Well is that right?" Fire nudged Fear in the shoulder with a hoof. "Ahm sure you'll make ah fine comfort horse, Fear. The apple don't fall far from the tree and all that, after all!"

Sim had been taking Fear around the entirety of Dryfield, introducing him to each of the ponies he knew by heart in order to get him well-known. This was the first pony who'd had such an egregious reaction however. It was oddly encouraging. "Thanks, sir. I'm gonna try my best. I'm learning his tricks and everything!" Fear was as kind as his father and grandfather.

Fire bobbed his head once and lifted a hoof like he was doffing a hat. "Ahm sure ya will, Fear. Come find me if you ever need anything okay? You scratch mah back ah scratch yours."

Fear was as uncomfortable as ever when it came to meeting so many new ponies at once, communicating with those he didn't go up to of his own volition. He never knew what to say in those situations! But he decided to fall back on the tried and true. "Thank you very much, I'll make sure to do it. You take care of yourself."

Fire smiled brightly. "Sure thang Fear, you too." The stallion reached up and ruffled Fear's mane, driving him a little nuts, before walking back into his caravan and closing the door, making sure to turn around and wave at them once beforehand.

Sim waved back. "See you later Fire!" With that the father and son began heading home. "You did really well Fear."

"You think? Thanks Dad." He was showing a lot of gratitude recently! "I'm trying my best."

"You're doing super well. By the way, I was recently gifted a playbook about a peace riot in war-time Equestria. I'm intending to perform it at Scavver's Tavern. You want to help me prepare?"

Fear's eyebrow rose. "Uh, sure thing. That'd be cool. It'd be neat to see you in action finally."

"Sounds like a plan then!" A couple minutes of silence later and Sim's pipbuck began beeping incessantly. It was an annoying sound, sure to get the attention of any and all ponies around. Sim and Fear halted, while the hybrid lifted his pipbuck to his eyes to check on the message. "Huh? That's strange."

"What is it Dad?"

"It's a message from Stable 47. They're calling everypony to hurry back to the stable."

"Is it an emergency?"

Sim gave Fear a flat look. "Well it is an emergency broadcast so I imagine as much."

"We should go! We need to check on them!"

"So, Faith, Gentler, will you please come with us in case it's something dangerous? The more the merrier and all that!"

Gentler tsked and rubbed his chin with a gauntlet, twisting his head from side to side. "I mean we coooould. But then you'd owe us."

Faith glared daggers at Gentler. "Well, I for one will come with you Fear. It might be neat to see the inside of a Stable for once. I'd like to know what they do for fun, and who knows? Maybe they'll have some interesting reading material!"

Fear turned to Gentler and brightened. "Yeah, sure thing. If you guys ever need help with something in your lives I'll be there lickety split! I want to help you guys as much as possible!" The colt squeaked out.

Faith grinned. "That's kind of you, little Nightlight. We'll definitely come with you, right Gentler?"

Gentler wasn't certain. This seemed hardly along the lines of helping the wasteland. But helping Fear out would probably be beneficial for later. "Fine, you got yourself a deal kid."

Fear bounced, his legs quivering from how rigid they were as he landed. "I'll do everything in my power to help you guys out when the time comes, thank you!" He bowed his head to both of them. "Dad's at the house telling everyone that we're heading out. Come on!" And with that he beckoned them to follow.

Luna was reluctant – it showed in every feature on her face. "I can not tell you what could be going on, Fearei. Freiya Song and the other ponies have not been dreaming in days."

Fear twisted his head to the side, rubbing his mane as he looked between the three.

"You will need to be careful, Fear," Amelio warned. "It may have something to do with the Seer's Eye."

"How do you know that, Amelio?" Fear was curious as ever, readjusting his positioning.

"Just a hunch. I do not suspect they are dead."

Saway huffed. "Sounds like you're being too hopeful, Ame. They probably got ambushed by the Steel Rangers or something."

Fear squealed. "No way! I hope not!"

Luna shook her head. "Before you get into a tizzy, you should prepare yourself for the trip by practicing a little more." She set a hoof on Fear's shoulder. "I will summon you to the dream realm if I discover anything of true import. "And in case you are worried, I have not seen any Steel Rangers dreaming of a raid on a stable, so it should be safe."

Fear looked at Luna incredulously. _I don't know how comfortable I feel with her having that much control over my dreaming and waking. Still, I trust her._ "I trust you, Princess." Many ponies probably wouldn't, there were probably ponies who didn't feel comfortable with the princess invading their dreams anyway.

As If reading his mind, Amelio interrupted. "I was actually the one to suggest it. I knew you would rather be prepared than risk losing out on something."

Fear was both amazed, and annoyed with his sister. Still, it was time to get down to business. Who knew what he was going to find? He needed to be in tip top shape.

watch?v=_UmzLJF7Ho


	22. Linebreiker

Linebreiker

watch?v=8kl1Q0ApSAA

Dim Nova was more adorable than beautiful, with large, hearty lime green eyes and stout body structure. Her form leaned more toward supple width all around than any sane height. Pudgy all over, with squeezable cheeks, squirrely, inset mouth, and abominably cute eyelashes. With straight mane and tail so blue it was almost black, and a stubby, dark gray coat of fur she was as her name implied, a dim nova. Full of light in the best of times.

Of course right now, after having just received the news of her husband and son's death, she was beside herself with sorrow. She had mourned for days and nights straight, barely sleeping. Her nightmares were fitful and piercing, digging deep into the depths of her soul and scooping up everything that made her who she was, pouring it out around her like the innards of a gutted beast. It was a violating sensation, one that left her bridging with the brink of oblivion. Drawing ever closer to total annihilation. Her everything taken from her to the point it felt there was no such thing as future, only past. Only what she'd lost. Such a ferocious change in lifestyle (or was it deathstyle?) that she could no longer see ahead of herself. As if she'd become farsighted in a matter of minutes, and blind in a matter of days. Dim struggled, she squirmed, she writhed like a dying animal, everything inside of her burning away from just knowing that some raider was out there not experiencing the Tartarus that she'd been exposed to. There was no living, and to be honest she wasn't sure there was such a thing as dying in her state. There was no way to rid this agony. It would persist, because it was ethereal, enduring, spanning everything. She just wanted it all to end; for this survivor's guilt, and general anguish to cease.

And it was that energy which drew Linebreiker to her. Everything became a blur for the mare as she was approached by a filly-looking mare. Dim took her in with teary eyes. Breiker was a short yet slender earth pony with forest green fur, much like her father Amor Fati, a shattered web of wyrd cutie mark that was sky blue in hue, and curved blonde mane and tail – less curly, more just arched. Seafoam green eyes greeted all who looked upon her face, styled in such a way they gave off a supernatural vibrancy that had no compare. Like electricity was crackling behind her mind, a subdued energy that could last an eternity. The oddest part of her though, Dim thought in her sorrow, were the sharpened, pointed ears. They looked more like horns than a pair of aural sensors.

"Who... who are you?" Dim blinked away her fresh tears, her face stained in brutal displays of mourning that should never be on a single creature's face for as long as they lived. No creature deserved the scars that dotted her body, demonstrations of her misery.

The mare pulled her forelegs together, cocked her head to the side, and smiled so brilliantly it was like a star, her cheeks rising up over closed eyes so much like her mother. Around her neck an aqua blue pendant gleamed like a third eye, strapped to a black cord. "My name is Linebreiker, but you can call me Breiker. All my friends do!" She chirped gleefully.

The excitement was garish, and it infuriated Dim. She wanted to lash out at the mare, accuse her of violating the privacy of a grieving widow. But all she could think was..."Line... breiker?" She tilted her head to one side, holding a hoof against her trembling lips. "What kind of name is that?" 

Breiker bat a hoof. "Pfft." The mare was somehow polite despite giving such a rude gesture. It was naturally charismatic, needling into the soul and tickling the source of a creature's affections. Like a lovable doll, or a little filly that knew just how to strike all the right cords. "Silly, it's nothing serious. Just somepony who likes to break things apart, like pain. You get it right? The kind of pony who doesn't like to see others suffer, to see others chained down by their miseries."

Dim bit her lower lip, looking to and fro like a mare who'd been scandalized, or maybe a mare who thought they're in a dream and they're about to wake up. It was unclear. "Forgive me for being rude..." Dim paused. "Actually, don't. I don't care." Her voice hiccuped, her face cracking apart at the seams, as if she was about to fall into a pile of pieces, her eyebrows leaning outward and mouth nearly melting off her face, eyes dipping. Her hooves shook against her body as she tried to hug herself back together. "But I don't see why you'd bother me like this."

Breiker's eyes shimmered as she tried to think about how best to weave around this broken mare's concerns. Of course she didn't need to do much planning because she was already so far gone, but it paid to be tactful. "I just feel like a pony like you shouldn't have to suffer like this! It's not right, you know? I'm a sort of... spirit guide." She stated flatly, holding a hoof against her chest and narrowing her eyes. "I bring others to better places. A place where there is no pain."

Dim, too far gone to think much of it, responded simply, a delicately enraged expression crossing her features. "I'm not going to... to die or kill myself just because... because..." she sniffled hard. It was ugly and didn't befit her. "Of a broken heart."

"Oh, certainly!" Breiker was quick to agree. "Where I take ponies is not death. It is freedom. Freedom from the past. Freedom from what makes them tick. I bring them back to what they are naturally. What they're supposed to truly be."

Dim's vision contracted, staring at Breiker, uncertain she should be humoring this fantastical mare much longer. "Really?" She said with a tone that brokered no foolishness. "And what am I supposed to be?"

Breiker's eyes went vacant for a moment. "Well... you're supposed to be happy. Some ponies are supposed to be violent, some are supposed to be loving. All are supposed to be carefree, held down by nothing but their primal urges. They should not be sad. They should always be happy, doing what makes them happy."

Dim's face screwed up in concern, hugging herself a little tighter. "And... I'm supposed to just trust you?"

"Yes, essentially." Breiker pushed a lock of hair out of the way of one of her eyes, beaming like a little lighthouse at the sonless mother. The sunless mother. "I bring ponies peace. Do you want peace...?" Her voice lingered, clearly requesting a name. Breiker already knew her name, but it was best to play stupid sometimes. That was what her mother taught her.

"Dim Nova." The mare hiccuped. "I... apologize for not giving my name sooner." Something about Breiker calmed Dim. Looking into her eyes made her feel like everything was going to be okay, that the energy surging behind her eyes would be used for good things. Glorious things. Her eyes narrowed again, scrutinizing Breiker.

"It's fine! Totally! I even-"

Dim cut her off. "What do you gain from all of this?"

Breiker's face fell. Then it formed into a sly grin, tilting her head to the side. It was a familiar gesture. One she'd inherited from her mother. Fear would recognize it. "Well..." The mare began pacing in the meaninglessly decorated yet dilapidated room. "I want to see everypony happy! That was my mother's wish. And I inherited it from her. But happiness to us means freedom from everything. And someday, when I gain enough power, I'll be able to free everyone. I'll be able to give everyone happiness!" The mare stood up on her hindlegs and pounded her forehooves into the ground. "To have that power I need others to join me, to believe in my vision for a better world. A world where the wasteland doesn't matter and we create our reality."

Something about that seemed oddly blasphemous, not that Dim had the experience with entities like Fate or Neur to know. "Is that all?" Dim looked toward the ground. "It seems too good to," a hiccup, "be true but... you clearly believe strongly in it." The mare swayed from side to side as she tried to come to a decision.

"How about I give you a demonstration of what it feels like to be cut off, and then you can decide for yourself what you think is right?"

Dim flicked her ears. "You... you promise?"

"I promise."

Dim nodded once and sniffed again, hocking back phlegm. "Fine. I accept."

Breiker smiled brightly. "Thattagirl! Now, this won't even hurt slightly." Breiker moved up to Dim swiftly, as if she were merely gliding rather than trotting, lifting a forehoof into the air and pressing it against the mare's forehead. Her pendant glimmered and sparkled, shifting around against her neck as if it had a mind of its own. Wispy tendrils of pale green energy slithered out of her hoof and snaked into Dim's mind.

Dim's eyes widened, the pupils dilating. The process was over before it really began as Breiker pulled away, holding an orb of light in her hoof. Dim felt things in order. A sort of instinctual fear, a sadness welling up inside of her that caused her organs to knot up, her eyes to tear up. She leaned backwards a little, looking around in a sort of panic before settling on Breiker. Suddenly an expression of peace washed over her features, the wrinkles and tension in her face evaporating like water in a desert. It was quick, assuredly painless, and easy. There was some lingering regret, but that wisped away like it had never been there at all. It was hard to grasp regret when you couldn't remember what you were supposed to regret. "That's all?"

"Well, not quite. I just need to bring you into my little safe space before we can really begin. That's where you'll be completely cut off from everything you ever knew."

Something about that felt... wrong. Like she was leaving behind a whole host of... something that cared about her. But she could hardly bring herself to regard it with the weight it deserved, as if she'd been swayed in one deft movement. She stood up and smiled at Breiker. "I'm ready."

Breiker popped the orb of light into her mouth, bulging out her cheeks before swallowing it whole. "Then let us begin."

watch?v=D5u7LmS1c2A

If the wasteland weren't so barren it'd be idyllic in some places, one of those being the docks near Friendship City. With its creaking, grinding ancient wood. Its soft breeze caressing the necks of all who stood on its piers, and its plopping, slopping and ebbing waves against its shores. The sounds of long abandoned buoys and ringing bells, some with broken chimes, echoed along the distance, and sometimes the abrasive screech of metal grating on metal filled the air when the nearby bridge was lowered so ponies could cross.

On one of these docks was one Fear, a Fear, enjoying the sea breeze with eyes closed, occasionally opening them solely to stare longingly into the murky, tainted depths of irradiated water. Poisonous and acidic. The taint was so thorough, so dense, that it bled outward and almost tickled those who got too close. You could almost feel it coiling around you and yearning to yank you deep under its depths like the clammy claws of a long dead innocent.

This Fear was scarred, in more ways than one. He was older, wiser, and far more guilty. Having lived life as a raider for some years before slipping into something resembling normality. It had been a redundant, featureless life, albeit exciting and full of daring raids, his body marred with the marks of injury. Blemishes striped across an eye, a bullet hole in the center of his cutiemark, nicks and scrapes over his legs where he'd taken more than a few knife swipes, and teeth marks in the dock of his tail. His eyes remained a violent ruby, occasionally filtering to an ambiguous violet. But never did it lose its ghostly glow and its otherworldly shimmer.

Tired was the best way to describe his features, how his face grew slack and his legs shuffled along under him. He was exhausted of life, of making the wrong choices, of killing others with his once built up, yet minor arsenal of weapons. The weapons he no longer carried. Having never met family, having never really made any friends, having never really found harmony in any way, shape or form. He was still yearning for something, something that only a god could give him. Reprieve from his sins. A clean, untarnished past. A second chance to do his best. Fear sighed, able to feel the blisters of evil trailing along his back, threatening to burst and consume him. What he needed was, simply, oblivion. As he stared into the water, he was close to granting his own wish, when he felt a presence nearby.

Linebreiker had a curious, suspicious fondness for Fear in her sparkling eyes, her lips upturned into a strict, wary smile. As Fear turned around to face her she came up, gliding along like a phantom. "I see you sold your mother's pendant." Breiker stood next to Fear, on the edge of the pier, overlooking the sea.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" The young stallion asked with a raised eyebrow. It sounded more like a frustrated interrogation from someone who'd been interrupted than it did any innocent query.

"My name is Linebreiker. I feel the energy wafting off of you. The desire to see it end. The need to shroud yourself in shadows." She nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In reality. It was more the Seer's Eye around her neck that was feeling the pull.

"Breiker huh? Strange that you're about my size."

"I know, right!?" Breiker cast Fear a glance, her smile only growing. "It's really strange! Maybe it runs in our family."

"I'm sorry, our family?" This Fear seemed oddly numb to the statement, but again the wasteland was full of crazy, batshit insane occurrences.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Breiker apologized like she truly meant it. While she seemed friendly enough, there was a sinister undertone to everything that made her who she was. Fear could feel it, it was like speaking to a devil. "Where are my manners? I'm your half sister."

"Half... sister?" The stallion gazed wistfully out at sea, cocking his head to the side like he couldn't believe it, testing the words in his mouth. Yet he felt no intent to deceive, a sense that he'd cultivated over the years. He glanced back over to her, noticing she was holding up the pendant. A pendant he knew well. "So what brings family to me here, now of all times?" 

"It should be obvious enough, Fear. You're at the end of your rope. You want it all to end. You'tre desperate for a change. You have nothing in this life worth hanging onto. Your determination has run its course and you're floundering for a purpose." Breiker paused. "I have that purpose in mind for you."

"Is that so? And what do I get out of it?"

"It's readily apparent, really." She stated with narrowed, lidded eyes, gazing into the distance.

"Humor me," Fear spat.

"Well, I want to give you the second chance you've been dreaming of for so long. The ability to cast away your past. To satiate that part deep inside of all yourself that you try to hide from others, the part that drives you to seek out those stronger than yourself until they end up not satisfying you anymore."

Fear snorted. "And how do you know all this?"

Breiker held the Seer's Eye level with their vision. "Well, this thing of course. But it's more than that. I know a lot about you Fearei. I've spoken with your mother."

Fear was so knocked off kilter by that single statement it took him a few moments of squirming in his seat before he gasped, finally able to intake air. "I'm sorry, what?" He was doing a lot of this lately.

Breiker began to explain what she was, what she did for a living, the Seer's Eye, details that weren't privy to most creature's ears, and what she needed of him. "And in essence, since Freiya's escaped from her fate, I need you to sort of... defend me. I know there will be ponies coming to confront me in due time, and I want you there to... stall them."

"And why me?" Fear seemed furious yet intrigued. Puzzled.

Breiker wrapped a foreleg around Fear's shoulders and pulled him in much to his chagrin. Yet it felt... while uncomfortable, it felt cozy. Still, he could tell this mare was, while honest, not the kind of pony he should be making deals with. Still, intriguing. "Because, Fear, you are my half brother." And you're a sucker, but she didn't say that part. Fear could tell she was hiding something. "And I know you'll take this opportunity to help me. After all, what's in it for you is far better than anything you'd ever get otherwise."

"Can I have a while to think about it?"

"Well I mean... this is the best place and time for any important decisions to be made. In a way I have all the time in your world but... you see this Seer's Eye thing? As it is right now I can only approach distant futures and pasts that are far, far from my own timeline." In fact, it was more due to the circumstances surrounding Fears' futures than it was because of the Seer's Eye.

"Huh?" He couldn't tell the full legitimacy of her statements. It felt more like static, but not because it was being hidden. Just because it was so... vague.

"It's complicated Fear." Breiker bat a hoof. "Essentially, the farther you are from me, the more I can see. But you must understand we're really not all that far apart Fear. We're like two peas in a pod, constantly struggling to attain something the powers that be won't let us have. I'm just trying to fulfill the wishes of our mother, you know?"

Fear's eyes contracted as he thought on that. "And you're saying that in exchange you'll let me start over?"

"Yes, pretty much." Breiker gave a cute, confirming bob of her head. "It'll almost be like a memory wiping, and one day? It'll be a complete erasure of your sins. You'll be able to start over. But I can't completely cut you off from the past just yet."

"Huh? Why's that?" Fear thought it sounded criminal the way she said it.

"Because, Fear." Breiker rolled her eyes. "Do you _really_ want to forget about our mother that soon? I'm sure you'd like to keep at least one memory alive." The truth was: she didn't want Fear attacking her; the second truth was: she wanted Fear to still be useful to her.

"F-fine." Fear muttered, his pupils fixating on a space far away from them. "I accept. Just take me into this... safe space or whatever."

"That's the spirit!" Breiker exclaimed, before lifting a hoof, pale green energy slinking from it and entering Fear's head, burrowing deep into his skull and rooting around in... not just his brain. She'd gotten stronger over time, even if time was relative. There was no real order to it, the way it all correlated was, as far as she could tell, more a matter of essentiality and relevance. There seemed to be no other ulterior determining factor. Some weird form of synchronicity that pissed the mare off to no end.

Breiker was certain Fate had something to do with it, the smarmy bastard. Still, he wouldn't be winning anytime soon. She'd make sure of it. All she needed to do was connect a few strands to this Fear and he'd be swimming in the power he needed to... well, that was a secret.

After all, it wasn't like she could risk her own life... yet.

The world spun and eddied around Fear, our Fear, as he was whisked away into a spell of sleep. Everything fell away, dripping and dropping, disappearing in the distance as the colt was transferred to the world of dreams, appearing outside of the Castle of the Two Sisters with a stagger in his step, eyes rolling around discrepantly in their sockets, his hooves nearly twisting under him as he tried to catch his balance. Unfortunately he failed as the nausea from being overcome with such a disorienting bewitchment, collapsing to his side as his everything twisted and whirled. He could tell it wasn't actually spinning, his eyes were just constantly moving. Fear tried to get his hooves back under him as Luna came rushing out of the double doors.

"Fearei!"

Fear whined. "Whaaaat? Why did you do that?" Then it came to him as if a burst of intelligence, eyes widening. "Did you catch anything from Freiya?" Sim was currently carrying the colt's body in the world of the waking.

Luna nodded once in confirmation, yet she had a dire expression etched into her face. She tilted her head up and motioned for Fear to follow.

Fear lethargically got onto his hooves, nearly falling again when the world spun once more, feeling completely whack from the sudden transition still, his hooves stumbling beneath him, before he hurried into the castle.

The transition was just as muddled and bewildering, everything popping into place around him like it'd always been there, which confused him even on the best of days. He liked it so much more when dream areas just blended into each other surreally, though it was too bad Luna didn't agree.

Freiya was standing in the middle of the corridor, speaking with Saway, her entire body baggy and loose, as if even though she was sleeping she was feeling that inherent exhaustion you sometimes felt when you were sleeping. Fear knew the sensation well. Feeling tired while resting was the worst, worse than being fatigued while awake. Fear charged past Luna, calling out to his grandmother. "Grandma! Grandma! Where've you been!?" Amelio was nowhere to be found, probably in the treasure room meditating again.

Saway waved to the colt, and Fear glanced to her, giving a nod of acknowledgement, as he skidded to a halt in front of the peppermint-maned mare. Freiya spoke, her eyes sunken and like she'd lost something of herself. There was something off about her presence, clearly weak and not all there, as if a section of her had been lobotomized and put in a prison somewhere else. She was struggling just to be here. "Oh, thank goodness it's you. They told... told me they could get you here but I didn't... didn't believe them. Princess Luna is real?" She was distracted for a moment, as if she was just as dizzy as Fear had been a moment ago.

"Yes! She's very real! And I'm here. We're coming to the Stable, what's wrong, what's going on!?"

Freiya's head dipped toward the ground as she held her head in a hoof, leaning to one side. "Amor Fati... he... betrayed us. Tried to sacrifice us all to that strange... mare."

"What mare!? What's going on!?" Fear was beside himself with panic, his heart hammering in his sleeping chest, anxiety tearing away at him.

"I managed... managed to escape her grip. I found Amor and stole the Seer's Eye back before it could be used to power her more."

"Power who!?"

"Storm's daughter."

Fear took a startled step back, his jaw falling open in shock, pupils dilating. "Amelio!? She did this!? That's impossible – she's here!" Fear squeaked out.

"No... Amelio?" Freiya looked at Fear baffledly. "Amelio is your sister?"

Fear stomped a hoof on the ground. "What's going on!?" Fear shrieked like a filly.

Freiya swallowed hard, trying to get her words in order, a headache puncturing her brain. "Amor Fati. He... in another timeline. He had a daughter with Stormy. Linebreiker. It was... terrible."

Finally noticing the Seer's Eye around Freiya's neck, Fear lunged forward, holding Freiya. "Bring me to her!" He remembered delving into the pendant whenever he was asleep, as if he couldn't help but fall into its grasp. Surely he could use it again through the dream. Surely Freiya could connect him to some world in which Linebreiker existed, so he could learn for himself.

Luna stepped up to Fear. "Calm down, Fearei. Freiya has been awake for days. She was afraid this... Linebreiker would try to capture her and pull her back into wherever she came from and sever her from the past. So she stayed awake until she no longer could." She set a hoof on Fear's shoulder, putting a hard pressure on his body, nearly forcing his knees to buckle.

"But!"

"No buts," Saway's raspy voice cut in. "Give her time. Things will get solved."

Freiya coughed. "I can... I can bring you there. With the pendant. I don't know why Amor did this. He was so kind, so right. He had the potential. Why did he...?"

Fear gave Freiya a shake. "Please! Take me there! I can talk sense into whoever this is! I can do it! I've trained for this!"

Freiya looked up staring at Fear for a long moment.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" 

The mare thought on it, considering her options. Fear was just a colt, what could he possibly do? Still, she had no other choice. It was either try this now or risk waiting until Breiker came to grab her. "Alright. Grab hold of me."

Fear grunted and wrapped his arms around his grandmother's neck.

"Take care of yourself, Fearei," Luna supplied.

Saway hesitated. "Give her Tartarus, colt."

Fear squeezed his eyes shut. _Cutting Grandma off from the past? How is that possible? Ponies need a past in order to live don't they_? _If the past never mattered, would Dim still be alive_?" Those would be the first questions he'd ask her – he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Freiya wound a foreleg around Fear's body and pulled him close, shutting her eyes gently and focusing on the pendant. A pinprick formed in the center of their bodies, swiftly becoming a vortex that surrounded them, pulling them in like a whirlpool and dragging them off to who knows where.

As the two traveled through nothing and everything, rocketing through a new, different kind of void surrounded by silvery wires, the same color as the orbs that had been taken out of creatures' heads by Breiker, Freiya tried to explain to Fear the situation. "Her intention, I think, is to gather power from those who give themselves to her, in order to eventually destroy past and future, leaving only an ever lingering present."

Fear was confused, it made no sense to him. Before he could interrupt, Freiya was talking again.

"She has been using nightmares in order to break apart the wills of others and leave them susceptible to her whims. Like some kind of illusion."

"Is she a changeling?"

"No... I don't think so. I don't know how she's doing it. I think she's using her Seer's Eye. Her control of it is beyond me." Freiya shook her head in disbelief as they zoomed past holes in the exoverse, the only thing beyond it being the visceral image of stretched screams.

"But if you destroy the past how are you supposed to live? How can you survive without an...? Uhh..."

"Origin?"

"Mhm! That!"

Freiya held a hoof against her head as her hindlegs dangled behind her. "The best answer to that question is another question. How can you die, or cease existing, if you have no future nor past to dictate that disappearance?"

One of Fear's eyebrows rose on his face. That was very alarming, and also too complex for a colt like him to understand. How could he possibly convince her to step down from... whatever she was doing, if he didn't understand _what_ she was doing and the sheer implications of it? Still, it was alluring. If the past didn't exist, then sins didn't exist. If the past didn't exist, then the wasteland couldn't exist. But neither could paradise. Could it?

"We're here." Freiya stated simply as they landed on broken concrete. It was a small world built on null, with nothing but the power of thought. The same power of thought, Fear realized, that had allowed the colt to traverse the exoverse in the first place. It was merely consciousness that thrived here, but this structure felt frail. It was a gray, ruined city, completely thrashed with brutal rips in space-time, like it was tearing apart at the seams. Fear looked around him, seeing nothing but timelines and this tiny section of metropolis.

In the distance Fear heard a signature speaking to him. The only thing it spoke of was ambition. A desire to see her strivings to completion. As if she had denied everything in order to have that sole intent leftover. Fear charged ahead, leaving Freiya, his ride, in the dust foolishly.

watch?v=QzvrXR1mT2w

"Linebreiker! Breiker! Show yourself!" He shouted out.

"So," Breiker's voice echoed through the streets. "Freiya has brought a Fear to me. How appropriate. Almost seems predestined."

Fear raged. "There is no such thing as one destiny! I could've been here, I could have not! It was my choice! All of our choices led up to this!" Fear stomped a hoof on the ground. "Show yourself damnit!"

Breiker flew into Fear's vision, and immediately the colt recognized that this wasn't a mere consciousness. The mare before him was here in the flesh. She existed within the exoverse, floating by thought alone.

Fear backed up.

"Choice doesn't exist when you have a past or an outside force defining for you what it is you're going to do."

The colt's mouth lowered and raised, silent cries escaping his lips. Finally he found his voice. "How does that make _any_ sense," Fear yelled.

"With just the present, all you have is the here and now, nothing outside of you is constantly holding you down, holding you back. All that matters is the now. You can do whatever you want, and things will just be constantly reset. You don't have to suffer, you can be free. Surely you can appreciate that."

All of Fear's training went out the window in that moment, incensed. "You're doing it against creatures' will! You're bringing everyone down to your level and giving no choice! No one wants to live like that!"

"Dim Nova certainly did!"

Fear's eyes widened, falling back onto his haunches, holding his forehead with a hoof. "Dim... Nova?" 

"Yes. Your little murder spree certainly made my way far more acceptable than continuing to be bound by their past. You should join me, throw this world away. How could you dislike me for giving creatures a better life of forgetfulness and peace?"

Fear stuttered. "I... I... uhh..." He struggled in the dark for anything to say. Ignorantly, he spouted the only thing he could think of. "Still! You're using them all for your own ends!" He lunged forward, screaming at her. "You're manipulative! Sacrificing creatures who are suffering just to gain power from them!" Things were connecting like wildfire spreading across a forest. Of course, of course she was using the power inherent in those past and futures she severed in order to enable herself to reach farther. It made sense!

"Only so that everyone will no longer be beholden to their pasts, their potential futures, or to others! I am giving everyone the power of the pendant to carve out their own destinies, with nothing holding them back. Neither loved ones, enemies, nor existence utterly! I am letting them be themselves for eternity! With no threat of entropy! Do you understand just what I'm trying to accomplish!?" Breiker firmly rebuked Fear.

"You're nothing but a predator! A scavenger! The lowest of them! What about Grandma, Bendy Button, Pike, Endeavor, Eagle Eye, Frosted Tip, the foals, and everypony else of Stable 47!? Are you going to make them suffer just so you can take their power for yourself!?" Fear was livid. "What about their wishes, what about their futures!?"

"But wouldn't it feel good to have no more wasteland!? For there to be no consequences to anything we do!? Just running rampant all the time following our original urges without anything shackling us down?"

"But it wouldn't mean anything!" Fear stomped his hooves on the ground like he was having a temper tantrum. There'd be no relevance! Not that Fear understood the concept. Just the fact it wouldn't have meaning. "We'll be constantly looping! Never changing! Always repeating itself! We'll never atone for our mistakes and achieve greatness! That's not freedom!"

"But at least we won't be imprisoned by everyone who never did enough for us, never be held down by our sins!" Breiker was adamant and would not back down, floating closer to Fear, power building up in her hooves, green energy coalescing.

"It's better to be shackled than to never progress! Besides, you're carving a swath through creatures, bringing everyone into your influence without their consent!" Fear understood consent intrinsically. Intuitively. "You're making others suffer for your own ends, just pushing it on others!"

"Not like you have any room to talk, murderer!" Breiker accused. "With some misguided sense of right and wrong you end Solanum's life, make some changelings destitute, and kill those who hurt you, and those who don't, simply because you're a contradictory mess!" Breiker leveled her hooves at Fear, shooting out wads of energy with a shoompf.

Freiya tackled Fear to the side. "Look out Fearei!"

An explosion sounded just behind them, craters being left in the cracked asphalt as Freiya got Fear to his hooves. "So the refugee shows herself. I won't let you get away again, Grandma!" Breiker called out with a chiding tone.

Freiya shook Fear. "You have to get out of here! You have to go back!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Please, Fearei! Promise me you won't come back!"

"I won't!" Fear shrieked again, throwing his head wildly from side to side.

Breiker was approaching fast. She would not risk murdering Freiya's consciousness. She needed her and the pendant.

Freiya ripped the Seer's Eye from around her neck, holding it in her telekinesis and throwing it forward as she pumped a spell into it. With one deft movement she shoved Fear into the ensuing hole.

The portal closed after Fear's exit.

A/N: This is ONE answer to the inevitable question, "what would have happened if Storm had stayed in Stable 47?"


	23. Returning Home

Returning Home

watch?v=7KTHL9M_Cv4

Fear had told his family everything and the reactions and they had common themes.

Saway had been surprised, solemn, then violent. Needling Fear to get his act in gear and take Breiker out. Realizing what a threat she was to everything. Saway demanded that Fear become the soldier he was always meant to be and remove her from existence, to tear away her very being from everything and ruin her. The mare was scared, terrified even. Down to the core of her heart she felt fear the likes of which she'd never experienced. Sure she had once believed herself the destroyer of everything but nowadays she knew... she knew better. She was afraid to lose it all, to finally die. And even if she'd still be alive, she did not regret where she came from, and where she was. She did not regret what she had, and therefore she supported Fear with all her heart.

Luna was in shock, another pony lost from her powerlessness. She was shaky and pale, trying to come up with an excuse as to why it wasn't her fault, but she knew in essence it was. It was because she had not been the Princess she had set out to be. Luna wondered where her dearest sister was. Why had she died? Why had she abandoned Luna? Just like Saway, Luna may have had great sorrow, and at one time great loneliness, but she didn't want to lose everything she'd experienced. She didn't want it to be null and void. There were always moments you wanted it all to just end, moments where emotions were at their high point. But when you calmed down you realized how important your existence was. Even if no one ever watched it, ever learned from it, was ever inspired by it, it still meant something to you. And somehow she knew it would always mean something to her.

Amelio knew that well enough. That connections lasted beyond time and space. She had spoken to Neur once before, though she'd never admitted the encounter with anypony because she didn't want them to think she was crazy. Still, learning about Freiya's sacrifice was... perturbing. And exhausting. What was going to happen to Fear? That one question rang in her mind like a holy bell, the divine query becoming her everything as she hid in her safe space, in her room of recovery, within the treasure room. It was probably a self-fulfilling prophecy, but Amelio couldn't help but lack faith in her brother. He was young, hesitant, and weak. Sure maybe he could take on a king, but how could he ever take on what had essentially become a goddess without preparation? He couldn't even take on an alicorn at full power. Amelio shuddered from head to hoof, like a tremor was rumbling through every cell in her body, calling out to the powers that be for something, anything.

Nothing responded to her. But Amelio felt eyes on her. Less on her, more on her destiny. As if something with a predatory gaze stared deep into her.

Nyx had been beside himself, though it didn't show. He just stepped in place a few times, lifted a hoof, wiped his brow, and closed his eyes. Preparing himself for the end of everything, and the birth of something new. The stallion wasn't sure he wanted to forget everything he'd ever been through, to be severed from it. No that's not true; he knew inherently he didn't, but he wasn't sure he had a choice in the matter anymore. This threat had gone unchecked for too long. What could possibly fight against it? This gathering force of nature? A force of change? No. Fear and Amelio were explicit forces of change, he was an explicit form of change (his cutiemark doubled as a ripple), and Discord was especially a force of change, he reminded himself. This Linebreiker was a force of entropy, the death of death. But nothing of past nor future would remain. That made him... sad.

Sim merely pursed his lips and looked off to the side. His heart pounded in his chest like it was hammering in a nail, about to rip apart from the force. Sim's gut clenched up and he tried to hold on tight to anything and everything. Suddenly he knew what his purpose was, or at least one of his purposes. He had spoken with Storm many times about the Seer's Eye, during some of the happiest moments of his life, aside from when his foals had been born. He knew that one of his iterations would have become the one to fulfill this task, whatever it was. The one that would have been forced to confront something so maniacal as Linebreiker. It chilled him to the bone marrow, leaving him wiping the cold sweat from his brow. He'd have to fight harder than he ever had before. He was confident in himself. After all, he'd saved some ponies and changelings in Chicoltgo. If he could do that, surely he could do anything? It was a tentative hope.

Faith was numbed, all the way down into her nerves. It felt like every muscle in her body had fallen asleep, and so had her consciousness. She was so done with everything, so afraid. There was too much emotion from Fear's explanation that she didn't know what life held in store for her. She'd spent all her life building up a resume of actions, and now due to one megalomaniacal pony all that was going to go to waste? No, she wouldn't allow it. She was going to push onward and remember everything anyway. She wouldn't let it all go to waste, she wouldn't let it all just... stop mattering. Because it was _supposed_ to have meaning. Faith was here with the slayer of a science experiment, the destroyer of a king. How could she possibly lose when she had her hero right beside her the entire way? He was a conduit of peace and prosperity, even if he was still too young to inspire everything around him. She knew Fear had potential, and she wouldn't give up as long as he was here.

Gentler whistled long and low, unsure of what to make of any of this. It struck him, leaving him trembling from the sheer enormity of what he was up against. Suddenly the wasteland itself didn't seem like it was what he was supposed to be saving with his life. Now it just seemed like he was meant to be saving past and future? Sure if there was no past the wasteland would have never come to be, and something better could replace their current selves. But there was no... relevance to it. It wouldn't mean anything. How could he live with himself knowing he hadn't achieved his goals, and was simply living on someone else's efforts? The answer was: in Breiker's world he could. But that didn't mean he had to live with it right now. He would rebel.

Upon arriving at Stable 47, everything blurred for Fear. Suddenly no one was excited about visiting a real life stable for once in their lives. Sim wasn't concerned about living it up. Gentler wasn't concerned about learning more, and Faith wasn't concerned about preaching. The only thing Fear could focus on was the cold, still body laying in front of the open entrance to the Stable.

It infuriated the colt. Fear's jaw snapped shut.

It enraged him beyond belief. His brow furrowed, entire face creasing in animosity, teeth gnashing.

Acidic anger bubbled up from the depths of his being, burning through his entire body like a volcano, erupting into his brain and making everything tingle, especially his hooves. He stomped on the ground repeatedly, charging over to the lifeless body of Freiya Song, his grandmother. Dead Seer's Eye around her neck. Why could Fear not feel the slightest bit of magic dwelling in it? Was it because Grandma used it in a last ditch attempt to get him out of there in a hurry? Had Beiker taken the power from it? Every memory popped into his head at once and fizzled. It hurt, it hurt so much. He was losing everything, all to a half sister. Fear nudged Freiya with his muzzle, trying to get her to move a lot like Simba trying to wake up his dead father. It was just as useless. Freiya's vibrant lime green eyes gazed dully, vacantly at the wall as she was pushed and prodded.

Fear was hurt, afraid he'd never hear Freiya's mellifluous voice again, that he'd never experience the joys of living, nor the miseries. That everything he'd overcome would be in vain, for naught, leaving him in the dust with nothing but the present. The past and future mattered, damnit. "I'm gonna murder the _shit_ out of that Celestia-forsaken _bitch_!" Fear growled out, his eyes flickering between red, violet, and blue. "I'm gonna stick my hoof so far up her ass I can grab her heart and yank it out!" The colt was livid as ever, his brows slanting downward, eyes sharpened to points.

Sim put a hoof on Fear's shoulder, and the colt's eyes stopped on sapphire. "The next leap will be the leap home." The confidence in his voice invigorated Fear, but it wasn't enough. They had to actually do it, and make it permanent.

Fear was going to make sure that no erasure of the past, nor future, would ever make Linebreiker come back from the dead once he was through with her. He was going to obliterate the very concept of what made disastrous Linebreikers who they were. Everyone supported him. Dim Nova and others might be against him, but he'd fight them too. Because others were counting on him. Breiker was going _too_ far with her ideals! She was shattering everyone indiscriminately.

With saddlebags on his back, the colt charged into the stable. The others followed.

It took a fretful hour of searching for something, anything that would help them find a way to put an end to this threat, to the point they were all becoming worn out from stress, everyone except for Fear at least. He knew, just knew there would be something. And he wasn't giving up until he found it. And they found it in the Overmare's office, which was a wreck. It looked like a typhoon had hit it. It was depressing, but Fear couldn't focus on that right now. All he could concentrate on was the swirling portal in front of him that made his heart leap into his throat. This was it. He sensed both Breiker and... himself? On the other side of that portal. It would take him there, to where everything mattered. Fear didn't hesitate in this case, lunging into the portal.

The others looked at each other worriedly, with tense expressions all around, not knowing what to expect, figuring it was a trap, but they had no other options. They dove in after the colt.

The group was separated. It was indeed a trap. After all, Breiker might've been a villain to the point of making sure she had one final showdown with her destined enemies, but why would she be so sure of herself she didn't craft something with her expectations?

Gentler was the first to fall into place, glancing around wildly and positioning himself for a fight, fists in the air, legs parted, his left side facing any who'd come at him, guarding his chest and keeping his legs loose so they couldn't be easily attacked. The Abyssinian jumped back like a frightened cat when everything swirled around him, taking another shape, the shape of his home. It was a place full of almost patronizingly cattish structures, with buildings formed out of what were essentially scratching posts, or at least they had the shape of them, with spiraling architecture and towers that belonged to a domesticated feline. It was home alright, and... Gentler recognized some of the Abyssinians traveling along the streets. Something about it felt... familiar. He rushed toward one of them, putting his paws on the shoulders. The silver tabby looked surprised to see him, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Gentler!? What are you doing back? How'd you get back?"

"Silken, why are you here!?"

"Hey I asked first!" The other cat looked a little annoyed. "What are you doing back in Abyssinia?"

"I don't... I don't know." Gentler looked around. "I shouldn't be here. I went through a portal and I just... popped out here?"

"Portal? What are you talking about." Silken looked over Gentler's shoulder, looking for whatever he could be talking about, the golden streets shimmering in the sun. The sky was clear. Gentler hadn't seen it for so long. It even smelled like Abyssinia. "Well, at any rate, welcome home. You should go see the king and let him know you're back." Silken pointed toward the palace in the distance.

Gentler was at a loss for words, standing limply in the middle of the road with jaw agape.

"Here, you don't look like you're in any position to be walking on your own, let me help you." The silver tabby put a paw on Gentler's shoulder and guided him toward the palace. "So what've you been up to anyway? What brings you back?"

A debilitating sense of deja vu settled over Gentler. Something about this seemed very familiar. It was like he was experiencing something that had already happened. It was terrifying, and suddenly he knew where this was going. "I don't..." Gentler's hackles rose beneath his cloak and tattered shirt. "I was chasing this pony named Linebreiker and I ended up here. I shouldn't be here! I should be in Stable 47!"

"Relax Gentler, calm down! I don't know what you're doing here but I'm sure everything's fine." 

"Everything's not fine!" Everything about this felt too real to be real, but something about it told him it was more real than anything he'd ever experienced. He was somewhere else. Sometime else. The tom began hyperventilating, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate, breathing heavily, rapidly, his paws feeling like static was tickling them. But despite it he couldn't bear to push Silken away. He needed something, anything with him right now. Everything was slowly clicking into place. Fear had told him about the exoverse, how it showed things that could happen, that might happen, that would happen if you didn't change it.

It felt like an icicle was trailing down Gentler's spine at the realization, as if a light switch was flicked on. Why was he being shown this? His jaw dipped as he saw something in the distance. It was right on time, something off. It was a zebra, black and white stripes and all with a pair of plain saddlebags trotting toward the palace. It wasn't totally abnormal to see a zebra in Abyssinian, but something about it was more than suspicious.

Gentler ran as fast as he could to catch up. Silken followed him, shouting after him. "Hey! What's going on!? What's gotten into you Gentler!?"

The traveling Abyssinian reached out a hand. "Stop that zebra! No!" Despair gripped his heart. In that saddlebag, it couldn't be. That bulge. It was as if the nightmare was just coming to him, everything falling apart. This was something that would happen if he didn't stop it.

The zebra glanced back, a wild look in his onyx eyes. Panic pushed into his mind and he reached toward his saddlebags.

"No! Stop!" Terror gripped Gentler's soul. His home!

The zebra pulled out a green balefire bomb, complete with glowing core. With one fell swoop he lifted it up. It wasn't the proper place but now was as good a time as any. He slammed it down into the floor. The energy was released. It was like a sun going off in front of Gentler. Buildings and citizens around the cat were vaporized.

Gentler lifted his hands up to shield his body from the hellfire, he felt the heat even though it was so far away. The blinding light. As everything was torn away from him, his body was whisked away, as was, in that moment of frailty, his past and future. He couldn't hold onto it.

Faith was back in Friendship City, everything... seeming normal. She was already too on edge, especially when she realized Fear was no longer with her. Not knowing what was going on, but feeling the very real soil beneath her hooves, she traipsed toward the entrance at the base of the emerald pony statue that rose up into the air, situated on a base that had a whole city built into it. It was unusual being back on the island all over again. No one seemed to realize she was there, hardly anyone recognized her, they were all too busy with their own lives. But Faith knew it was still her hometown.

Maybe she should visit the orphanage? The thoughts came simply like a lubricated machine. She was susceptible to the influence. It hardly seemed strange to be back home all over again. What was she doing? Something about a dangerous mare...

As Faith trot, she heard a sound above her, and looked up into the sky. The cloud cover wasn't parting, but something was certainly bulging out from under it. An ebony bulkhead, something that looked like a giant battleship with numerous propellers on the back of it holding it aloft. It hummed as it lowered to the ground. Other ponies around Faith stopped what they were doing to look up, especially the guards protecting the entrance to the city. The first thing Faith heard was a shout.

"The Enclave are here! They sent a Raptor!"

Faith glanced with a dumbstruck expression, and that's when the chaos started. Energy weapons trained on the city fired swiftly upon the city. They were all perfectly aimed. It only took three or four bolts of energy before they hit their target with a vengeance. First to go was the bridge, breaking apart into a million metal shreds, explosions sounding off everywhere incessantly, deafening Faith and leaving her in a numb panic. Her face creased as she looked around, seeing ponies all around her turning into ash, pieces of settlement turning into wreckage, and the statue city being reduced to rubble without mercy.

As Faith's stomach fell out from her, the weakness in her heart was born to the surface as energy lasers peppered the area around her, sizzling the earth and leaving it charred. Her body was yanked out of the timeline, and her past and future were pulled out from her head leaving her more a doll than a real pony.

Sim was just as victimized. While it was similar to the others, it was more complex, seeing the deaths of all he loved, everyone he cared about falling from him like sand through fingers. He couldn't hold onto anything no matter how hard he tried, and the wasteland was falling apart around him. The zebras had come back to finish the job they'd failed at, warlords taking over the wastes in a matter of years, and the Enclave, fearing eventual retribution, used their cloudships to blast the striped menace from the face of Equus. Going on to war with the zebra nations, leaving not even the innocent zebras alive.

Nothing was left. And neither was Sim's hope. Seeing a potentiality play out in front of him he no longer knew what was real and what was just illusion, he couldn't tell what was going to happen and what wasn't. He couldn't tell if he was being shown the future or some possibility that was farther from him than Storm was in death. Not that it mattered, because Sim's past and future were scrubbed from the stallion as easily as stealing an apple from an orchard. It didn't matter any way if this was his destination, what did he have to fight for if he couldn't put a stop to something like this?

watch?v=Q9etGBYMYsI

BAM!

BOOM!

CRACK!

Spearheads of thunder and lightning erupted from the ground surrounding Blue Fear, pumping into the air and lancing outward like arcing webs, electricity spanning like an umbrella, splinters and crumbling crags of asphalt flying into the air and falling down everywhere, dust made of consciousness flitting about and whirling around. The colt was dodging erratically, following the conductor's baton that was Red Fear's, the stallion's intent.

Orbs of flame fired from the stallion's horn, searing through the air and cooking the void until it was simmering, exploding against the cement and other materials, barraging against walls of concrete and rebar, magic in its primest form unleashed, elemental energies fluctuating as it was pulled from timelines all around Red Fear, an arsenal of ether baring against Blue Fear.

"Get fucked you stupid adult me!"

"Just die!" Red Fear cried out.

Blue Fear's head was ringing from the multitude of explosions, a cascade of water gushing out of Red Fear's horn and blasting like a pressure hose at the ground, following his swerving movements. The colt was using every bit of training, everything from the calisthenics with Chirp to the dancing practice with Mirage to waltz around the city as road was ripped apart behind him.

Breiker might have told the colt that she only brought one of him with her because overkill wasn't graceful or elegant, and she hardly wanted to kill the colt, just weaken, but right now Blue Fear wasn't sure his alternate self agreed with any of those sentiments.

Red Fear was clearly missing something integral, and had something unusual in its place. He had an obsession for Breiker that Blue Fear could feel leaking off of him into the air. He could see it in those crimson eyes – what had he been through? Was this what it was like to look at himself? All scarred inside and out? Blue Fear hardly wanted to kill _himself_ and that extended to other versions of himself. He was hesitating as he danced around the field, avoiding all sorts of elemental attacks, from ice shards that plunged into the streets and then melted immediately into amorphous water that flooded after him to try and grab and freeze around him, all the way to the very earth upheaving under him and trying to crush him.

Anyone without empathy would have been dead long ago. Blue Fear's mind was frizzy with sensory input, following along and trying to just survive the entire time. During it he'd been leeching off of the stallion's love, trying to tire him out, but it was barely doing anything. It was like the stallion wasn't powering himself with love, but something far more abrasive and slimy. Obsession.

Blue Fear glanced behind him as the ground broke apart, pulling open like a canyon. He jumped to the side as he reflected on his statement that if he was really predestined to come here then everything would be easy, he would have already won, and not only that but there'd be other hims there to help! He just happened to be here. Maybe one of him was guided, sure, but it was his choice to fight back.

And right now he didn't want to fight back. He couldn't kill himself.

But Red Fear certainly wanted to murder him.

Blue Fear had wanted to kill Breiker, but now he was reluctant. After killing so many creatures before, why was he finding it hard to do so now? Finding it hard to discover that murderlust? He had to awaken it again. He had to pull on it. It was in him. He could do it. Blue Fear dodged another lightning bolt that charged up out of the ground with speed he couldn't follow, the side of his body sizzling, a few furs catching alight and burning the flesh from the proximity, the rest of his fur standing on end from the static. The colt wasn't yet breathing hard thanks to his endurance training with Chirp and Faith, but he knew that'd be changing soon if he didn't do anything.

The next attack was a burst of air pressure that gust out of Red Fear's body like a violent hurricane, slashes of wind lancing through the atmosphere and busting against every single little thing. Blue Fear tried to take cover behind a wagon, but both were quickly lifted up into the air, the object and living creature rolling and tumbling through the sky as the colt's legs flailed under him, eyes wide. His saddlebags nearly slipped off his body but Fear reached out with his telekinesis and yanked them against him, holding them there. Reacting on instinct he melted his body and gear into the shadows, attaching himself to the underside of the wagon that was thrown across the road, crashing into the ground, wooden parts breaking off, axles going flying, the entire caravan skidding along the ground and popping into the air, spinning and twisting as more wreckage was sent careening into buildings. Eventually the wagon bashed against a structure at the end of an intersection and Fear waited for everything to go still before popping out, completely unharmed but cringing from the sound of chaos surrounding him.

Blue Fear had to do something. He looked deep inside of himself, pulling on the monster within with a roar, his face darkening as everything was shrouded in a miasmic acrimony. Red Fear entered it and was instantly shaken, hesitating as he trembled in the air, floating via thought alone, a technique taught to him by Breiker. Blue Fear yanked his sword out from the sheathe on his saddlebags, the lunar blade shimmering in what little light there was being given off by the various strings of time surrounding them. The colt charged toward the stallion, brandishing the sword at the ready. Adding onto the nightmare pressure as he grew closer, using every ounce of murderlust inside of him to paralyze Red Fear. Blue Fear hopped into the air, put a telekinetic platform under his hooves, and jumped again, leaping from magical construct to magical construct. It was far more efficient than levitating himself with magic, and it relied on his physical muscles as well as his thaumic gland.

The colt swung the sword for Red Fear's neck, who floated backwards when he'd finally gotten a hold of himself. He then leveled his horn at Blue Fear. The colt responded by dancing to the side as a shotgun burst of shredding snowflakes fired out of his horn in an arc, melting as they got further away, and during his twirl brought his sword around, attempting to hack through Red Fear's limbs from the back.

Red Fear lifted up and tried to blow away the colt away with another explosion of air pressure but Blue Fear reacted by latching onto the stallion's shadow, fusing to his body and coiling around him in his entirety, trying to strangle him. Red Fear countered by setting off a light elemental spell in his hooves, causing them to glow with white molten brightness, bringing it to his neck and trying to burn away the shadows.

Blue Fear retreated away, still fused with the stallion's shadows, and tried to pump transformation magic into him, attempting to create lethal lumps throughout his entire body, inside and out, wanting to use cancerous bulges to mess up his nervous system and interfere with his circulatory system.

Red Fear screamed and reacted on instinct, shunting transformation magic into his body, and then into the colt to try and do the same to him.

Blue Fear unlatched from the stallion, popping off of his body in alarm and winding the sword around to chop off Red Fear's tail, the same tail which immediately flicked away and transformed into flames, a combination of morphing magic and elemental spell, forming into a whip of fire and striking out for Blue Fear, trying to crack against his fur and set him ablaze. Blue Fear attached himself to Red Fear's shadow again, before popping off the other side and swinging his sword around for Red Fear's neck.

Red Fear ducked, flowing into a forward somersault, his tail still a lashing incinerator, causing his entire body to become a roaring inferno wheel.

Blue Fear backed away, falling toward the ground, and pumped magic into the air, as much as he could spare, breathing heavily. Shadows surged around him, filling the air, coalescing into an orb surrounding the two Fears. Blue Fear hit the ground with an 'oof' and rolled onto his legs with a balletic flourish, the sword sweeping around him. Using the sword as a conduit, the colt crafted a light spell in his horn that glinted off of the blade and refracted into tiny dots everywhere around the abyss of darkness.

 _Starlight Shredder_! Blue Fear screamed out in his mind, the incantation sending a surge of magic flowing into his thaumic gland and pulsing outward from his horn. Immediately the pinpricks of light came to life, divebombing Red Fear from every angle, slashing through the air at him.

The streaks of light brightened as more magic was pumped into the spell, with Blue Fear letting out a scream as he borrowed the light from the timelines surrounding them in order to increase the size of each star. Red Fear let out a cry as a multitude of balls of fusion gas, tinier than a baseball, careened straight for him, slicing into his body and cutting into him. Red Fear struggled, trying to dodge them all.

But as Blue Fear screamed for vengeance, putting his all into the spell, even more pinpricks of light formed, the colt drawing from every single source of inspiration he could find, pumping emotions into his thaumic gland like there was no tomorrow, using every single iota of violence within him to power through it, magical miasma surrounding his body, the air taking on a hint of ozone.

Soon enough the stars were impacting with Red Fear's body, slamming into him and exploding on contact instead of melting away like snow. The stallion's body was exploding into showers of gore that rained down everywhere, getting swallowed up by the void of shadows drowning him.

Blue Fear gasped for air as he let the spell go, the void dispersing in an instant, Red Fear's remains falling through the air, tumbling around and slamming into the road, splattering on impact. A smile graced his lips, tilting his head into the air, puffing out his chest, his breath coming out in heaves.

"Bravo! Encore!" Breiker's voice sounded out from nearby, her clapping forehooves echoing in the air. "Very well done Fearei! I didn't think you had it in you to kill yourself."

Fear huffed, shaking his head wildly and stomping toward the soaring Linebreiker. "Shut the fuck up you _stupid_ _bitch_!" Fear snarled out with a wicked expression engraved into his face.

"No, no, I don't think I will, you deserve all the credit for taking down a version of yourself. Of course I never intended you to lose, but hey, whatever? You killed yourself! Congrats." Breiker commended the tense colt.

"I said shut up! He wasn't me!"

"Oh, but of course he was, all yous are inherently you. I know you know that as well as I do. We both believe it in totality. Stop fooling yourself."

Fear lunged forward, snapping his teeth at her. "Whatever! I won! And now I'm going to thresh your body apart and leave your head on a pike!"

"My my, what violence. You certainly went out of control didn't you little Fearei?"

Fear brought his sword to bare, holding it next to him as he rocked back and forth on his hooves, battle ready just like Gentler had taught him.

"Now now, little Fear. What kind of host would I be if I hadn't prepared a gift for you?"

"Gift?" Fear's pupils quivered at the insinuation Breiker had anything for him.

"Indeed. Come on out you three." Breiker clopped her hooves together three times, like snapping fingers in order to call a waiter.

From buildings surrounding Fear came three figures, three figures the colt knew way too well. It was damaging just seeing them, his knees buckling under him, nearly collapsing onto his belly at the sight.

It was Sim, Faith, and Gentler. All staring at him with a vague, subtle hint of malice that was not lost on the colt.

Fear took a few steps back, every ounce of murderlust draining from him like the color in his face. "What...? What did you do!?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing really. Just mix and matched some timelines to get a specific result." Breiker stared at one of her forehooves with disinterest, eyes lidded. "You'd really like it honestly. It's very fun! Almost like cooking. It feels good to make a pony do whatever you want, even if it's only temporary."

The colt's snarl left his face as he backed up further. With every step away he took, the three around him closed in.

"You can't run away Fear. Just accept your fate. You're mine now. Your pasts, your futures, everything about you belongs to me. It's futile to keep fighting."

Fear rubbed his head violently, mussing up his mane more than it already was as he sat on his haunches. He wasn't going to give up. He couldn't give up. But he also couldn't kill them.

Faith hefted her weapon up, sitting back, and charging it up, a gentle 'vrr' filling the air as energy flowed into it from around her.

The colt knew then and there that it was his hesitation that caused this mess. He should have been searching for them, helping them. He'd played into Breiker's hooves. Fear's ears flattened against his skull as he cowered away from his family.

"Come on Fear, just die already. It's okay to die. It's like a little pinch and then everything goes away. That's kind of how it feels to have your past and future excised from you, or so I hear." The chirpy melody in Breiker's voice was disconcerting.

"Like Tartarus I'd ever give you myself!" Fear charged at Breiker, intending to use his telekinetic platforms to get to her.

Unfortunately Gentler and Sim were also coming for him, with the stallion's carapace knife brandished and Gentler's gauntlets at the ready as they threatened to collide with him.

Equally unfortunately, Fear felt Faith's intent when it was nearly too late, as if she knew exactly what he'd do. The colt's face fell as he figured out who the mare was aiming at – his father.

Fear didn't think before acting, twisting to the side and lunging at his father, right in the way of the bolt of arcane energy that erupted from the tip of Faith's weapon, surging through the air like a knife through butter. It slammed into him, then shot through him, right through his barrel, creating a huge hole that couldn't be healed no matter what Fear did.

Breiker laughed. It started out as a sort of hiccup, before breaking into full blown guffawing. "Oh my dear Celestia you are such a _fool_! Fear! I never knew you had it in you! So this is the you that you're always going on about, the self-sacrificial lamb! You should've figured out long ago that those under my sway don't die! Without a past, without a future, how _can_ you?"

Fear's mouth gasped and spasmed like a dying fish, his eyes wide and dull. He could feel organs missing, he felt so much lighter. Everything was dimming. It was a fast death, but not before his hope completely drained from him.

The next thing Fear knew, he was standing in the middle of another void, a much different one. This one completely bereft of every single living thing except...

His mother. Storm was standing in what he could only define as the center of something. She twisted around to see him, her vibrant lime green eyes lighting up upon seeing him. "Oh! My little Nightlight!" The snow white mare trot over to her son, pulling him into a hefty embrace that none could compare to. "Ohhh I missed you! I've seen you die, I've seen you live, I've seen you struggle, and I've seen you thrive. But I never thought I'd see you here, finally."

Fear struggled, his eyes wide, trying to remember what was going on. The last thing he could recall was diving in the way of his father so he wouldn't be shot. Then he was here. "What is this place, Mom?" He was too numb to all of it, feeling like he was asleep, but more than ever before – his eyes heavy. It was like he was living in syrup. There was a sort of metaphysical humidity he couldn't get over. It felt thick and sticky.

"Oh honey. We're dead."

Fear nodded singularly, disheartened. "Yeah, I thought so."

"It's fine though. I'll be reincarnated soon! This me at least. It's this whole thing you see. Fate calls it the Ring of Fate. Really egotistical and arrogant I think, but that's just how he rolls. He was laughing when he told me." Storm squeezed Fear, who looked around.

"Well, where is everyone else? Why am I only seeing you?"

"I don't know honestly, honey! I've seen lots of ponies, sort of. Pieces of them. Everyone ends up here eventually when their iterations reach the center of the circle of life. Everyone starts at a different distance from the middle, and we're all walking toward it, with pieces of us breaking off as we go, as if we're slowly disintegrating from a black hole." 

That was way too complex! Fear creased his eyes shut. "That makes no sense Mom."

"Eh, I did my best. Can't blame me for trying. You'll get it someday. But anyways, new souls are coming in all the time, and others are resetting with new bodies, new identities, new destinies, repeating over and over until they grow and they see the true meaning of... everything."

Fear was getting a headache from all this philosophical mumbo jumbo. He just wanted to go back. "I want to go back. I need to go back. Linebreiker is trying to end everything. She's... unnatural. She's trying to kill something important. I can't... let her do it."

Storm sighed. "Oh, my little Nightlight. I'm sorry to say but it might not be your choice anymore. I know what she's doing. Well, a piece of me does. So all of me does." Fear let out another gut wrenching sigh, this was way too complicated. "Here, how about I sing you a song that pieces of me were making for you? Many of me always wanted to express my true feelings, how I felt about you, and how I felt about myself. It's important you understand how important you are to me, even if you end up never remembering in life."

Fear pushed away from Storm.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Storm grinned. "I said let me sing you a song – a different song, my little Nightlight. You'll... probably remember someday." The mare wrapped Fear up again and stroked a hoof through his mane. "Just relax, you're going to come back to life soon and forget all about this. But if everything goes well, it won't be the end."

watch?v=8kdxUY9_vns

Fear listened intently to the gentle hum, the admiring lyrics that were just for him. As Storm swayed with him in her embrace, he closed his eyes gently, and swayed with her. He had left his plushie back at Dryfield, not wanting her to get damaged for some reason while he was out and about saving the world.

He never expected he'd have his real mother right in front of him. All sorts of emotions welled within him. Hatred, anger, love, regret, happiness, and ambition. The ambition was the strongest thing of all. But he knew? It was probably too late. He'd had his chance, and he'd messed up big time. As Storm sung to him how she really felt, Fear's consciousness began to fade. In a way. He was being pulled away, toward a bright light.

As Storm finished, she grinned at her son. "That's a different light than the light of the afterlife!" She sounded like she was helpfully supplying new information, but to Fear it just sounded like a foreign language. Fear gazed into its depths as he was pulled towards it, as if magnetized, drawing closer and falling in. "See you later honey! Another time, another life." Storm waved to her son as if she had lost all the anxieties that once plagued her in life.

Fear just waved back, remiss and vacant.

Coming back to life should normally be a very disorienting, brutal affair. But it wasn't for Fear. He'd felt the pinch, but he was feeling another one as he opened his eyes. His body was back to normal, but his mind was corroding, something integral leaving him. The last thing he saw before everything faded from relevance to his here and now was Breiker smiling down at him, her hoof held against his forehead. There had never been so much clarity, and so much fog, in Fear's head at the same time as the sickly green tendrils rooted around in his brain. He could hear a hum and various shlucking noises as things were being pulled from him, tentacles digging into everything that made him who he was, tugging on the chains of his destiny, and pulling out bits and pieces, tearing away himself.

At first it felt utterly joyful to forget everything, like coming up for the cleanest air imaginable, everything that had ever held him down falling off and crashing into the ground like taking off a set of weights. But soon enough, he knew he was forgetting something. There was a noticeable gap in his consciousness, something important was missing.

And unlike Dim Nova, he wasn't content to just let go. Whatever he was forgetting was important, he knew. He wasn't going to be swayed by... who was this again? It didn't matter, but that feeling of forgetting something important, it made him angry. It made him violent. He was full of pent up rage. As Breiker finished the process, Fear lashed out, swinging a hoof for her face, trying to deck her across the snout.

The hoof connected, and it caused her snout to cascade off to the side, breaking apart. She yelped, falling backwards as the colt lunged at her, attempting to get on top of her and beat her brains out, anger being the only thing driving him in that single moment.

Fortunately, Breiker knew how to deal with ponies like this. She knew Red Fear would have wanted to do the same. She immediately collected magical power within her hoof and slammed it into Fear's chest as he got on top of her.

Fear shuddered, coughing up crimson and staggering backwards, his ribs hurting. Before he immediately reset, he was back to peace, and then back to anger.

But by that time Breiker was already back in the air where the colt couldn't reach her while she teased the everloving fuck out of him, taunting and tricking him, only for him to return back to a peaceful state, then return to anger.

Over, and over again. An ephemeral pair of emotions that didn't end.

Breiker, more enthralled than ever as she played with her toy, couldn't help but gleefully think to herself _finally, now the only one who can stop me is that smarmy bastard Fate, and there's no way it'd ever interfere directly. I've as good as won._

watch?v=ZbSCyP5sfvg


	24. Fate

Fate

watch?v=l4uhfIV6s8c

It had been two days relative to Amelio. Her eyes were tired, sunken, and struggling to remain open. Sure she'd meditated, but she hadn't rested at all. Her entire being was throbbing like a heart, or an overclocked brain. Everything pulsing around her, horn feeling like something separate from her, and her legs trembling and limp, barely holding her up, almost asleep as they buckled under her. Her tail hung laxly between her legs, not having nearly the energy nor the excitement to swing.

Amelio was depressed.

She had no vitality left in her. Just dragging herself along.

The filly had paced around the castle grounds contained within the dream bubble many times over, never leaving, just sluggishly pulling herself along as she waited for her dear brother to come back, to come to her and tell her everything was okay. That Breiker had been taken care of and everyone had been saved. That her past and future weren't going to cease. That things weren't going to be broken away into tiny pieces and dumped into nothingness to be erased.

Yet there was nothing. Fear was nowhere to be found. He hadn't been sleeping, Luna's bewitchment couldn't latch onto him and pull him into the dream bubbles, as if her spell had never existed at all.

Amelio's ears flopped against her skull, her lips tugging downward like gravity was too hard to fight against, her forehead smooth but brows leaning outward like they were trying to melt off her face. There was nothing she could do. She'd cried out Fear's name like a wolf howling to the moon, solemn and sorrowful, with a heavy heart that she just wanted to rip out of her chest – as if she still had one. She might not've had a physical body anymore – a living one – but nonetheless she felt the simulacrum sensations of having one anyway. Amelio knew that eventually she would forget what it was like to have a body unless others reminded her, but for now her mind could give her all of that.

In the courtyard Amelio reflected back on Saway's restless rituals and Luna's mourning. Nyx's despair. They had lost, everything was gone.

Still, something pressed against Amelio's brain, an imprint from long ago, a dream she'd had. She knew there were entities out there that could... maybe interfere. Maybe if she called desperately upon them they'd come to her? Maybe if she prayed hard enough they'd reveal themselves. After all, how could they stand watching their existence crumble around them and become irrelevant? Amelio still remembered what Neur's presence felt like, and she was sure that her connection to him had remained. She reached out fiercely, her only hope left. "Neur. I don't know if this is hopeless, or if you can hear me. If you can see me and feel me and... maybe hold me in my time of need. But I need you. I need everything you are, I need you to do... something. Anything." With closed eyes she kept repeating Neur's name, becoming more desolate with each utterance, tears flowing past the cracks of her eyes. In her time of defeat she saw no need to continue the facade of speaking properly, losing even that bit of herself to oblivion.

It wasn't Neur that responded to her though. "The little filly is certainly very determined to reach us."

Amelio whipped around with wide eyes, staggering backwards and falling onto her rump as she looked at what appeared behind her. It was a black, ceaselessly shifting biomass made of gaseous void that had no clear definition to it, seeming to smear everywhere as if it couldn't be contained, except for one cyclops eye peering intently at her – or was it through her? That eye, with its gorgeous spectral iris didn't seem to need to look directly at her, and it didn't seem to care enough to do so, because it already knew everything it needed to know. It was almost... dismissive. Amelio could sense something enormous within that eye, something normally insincere and mysterious, as if you could never officially determine its desires, or what it held important, if anything. "Who... are you?"

"You know, I've played a lot of games ever since I first came into being. With other entities. Never before have I lost to anyone. I've seen threats to existence come and go but nothing has ever compared to that mare Linebreiker." The eye closed, and suddenly Amelio felt like everything was way too far away, that nothing mattered as long as she wasn't in its gaze. It opened a moment later, sparkling with a hint of amusement at seeing the filly back up away from it. "Why don't you take a guess as to who I am?"

Amelio summoned every ounce of remaining strength within her, her throat undulating as she swallowed hard, jaw tensing up, eyes sharpening. She walked in place a couple times, adjusting her positioning, and cocking her head to the side in curiosity, trying to solve the mystery. "Well, I only have one guess. You like to play games, you want me to guess, and I have only heard of one creature that fits that description. You do not seem like the kind of entity that would..." she narrowed her eyes, twisting her head to the side, looking at the entity with just her eyes. "Make me do something without a fighting chance. So." Amelio stated succinctly. "You must be Fate."

watch?v=Os5Ch0GZVvQ

A grumbling guffaw escaped the biomass, which shifted and squirmed, little ripples appearing over its surface from the vibrations. "Hahaha, you are a very perceptive filly. You know Fear, as much as I appreciate his various services to me, would never figure it out right away." Fate paused. "Maybe."

Amelio stammered. "Y-you underestimate my brother."

"Oh I know," Fate acceded, "he's surprised me on a few occasions, which is saying something." The entity glanced to the side, his singular eye squinting. The formless entity rumbled, a new voice coming from it. "That kid Fear makes... literally the worst decisions. For instance, I dunno, swallowin' Fate into his stomach instead of just livin' the high life, datin' my sister.." It was stuttery and masculine. Belonging to a stallion for sure. Suddenly images flashed across Amelio's awareness of his brother righting a terrible wrong, partly his own fault, by killing a nearly magic-less stallion trying to make his own master timeline, by tricking him and creating a paradox with the help of Fate and a friend. Only... as the vision concluded, Amelio realized her brother had given his own life to do it. She watched him in seconds, as he struggled to cope with his loss of innocence, die from a corroding timeline, joined in death by a stallion whose most defining feature was his huge eyebrows.

"What was that? Who was that?" 

Fate snickered. "One of my record keepers. He recalls the timelines that have failed, yet still hold importance. After all, it's such a shame to watch something be completely erased is it not?" The voice was insincere, as if it couldn't be trusted, and Amelio couldn't sense his intent either. If anything it sounded more like... Fate was trying to goad her into agreeing with the sentiment, whether or not he truly believed it himself.

"Well, I certainly think so. That is why my brother tried to kill Linebreiker. A half sibling of ours."

"Oh I know – I know all about her. She's been a thorn in Minuette's and my side for... well, not that long. But you get the idea." His tone was smarmy and condescending. Amelio didn't let it get to her.

"Minuette?"

"Oh, yes. There are many entities, we all play games together!" All of a sudden his voice sounded like a foal as the formless blob bobbed up and down, then did a little somersault in excitement. "I make free will a possibility, as much as can be conceived anyway, by maintaining alternate paths, none being definite. But there's a... system to it. Usually." Fate peered to the side, conspiratorially. "Neur maintains connections. Geometer gave birth to shapes, starting with creatures like the Dirge."

Amelio, listening intently, recalled Fear telling her about the Dirge within the exoverse.

"And Minuette oversees the Seer's Eye, making sure new alterations can be born, and that it isn't abused."

Amelio's brow creased, and a hoof came up to push against her forehead. "You are all crazy, you know that? None of you should even exist. We should be alone."

"Come now, even I know you don't mean that and I don't pay attention to everything going on around me – who possibly could?"

The filly hesitated. "Why are you here?"

Fate chortled, all sorts of voices, voices from all timelines ringing out at once. As if Fate had memorized the little creatures that amused him so much. "Well, your brother certainly took on a new mantle when he swallowed a part of me into him."

"Oh? And what did my brother come up with?" Amelio fluttered her eyelashes, a hoof against her chest, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, you'd probably expect it. It was incredibly punny. Fateshatter. As if he'd somehow been expecting it."

Amelio laughed despite the situation she was in. It felt good for her imaginary diaphragm to spasm like that. She shook her head sullenly. "Yes, that is like my brother. I think we all like puns."

"You could become Ameliofate you know." Suddenly Amelio got the sensation that Fate was looking at a hoof innocently, as if manicuring himself.

Amelio sighed. "You must be kidding. Why would I do that?"

"It should be clear as day!" Fate was obviously bemused. "Your brother needs your help."

"And why are you choosing to help? You do not seem like the type."

Fate considered Amelio for a long time. "Let's just say I dislike Linebreiker as much as you do, and to give you a little hint as to what _actually_ makes me tick, I operate in a field of what is essential and... things you don't want to comprehend. There's no such thing as good and evil with me. But Linebreiker has gone far past what I can allow and become what you would call sin incarnate." Fate shrugged, or at least that's how Amelio interpreted it. "Normally I wouldn't interfere directly, just let things take their course. After all, your brother lost fair and square! But, you called out to me, and I can tell you're willing to do everything to have a hoof in this story. So? I'm going to give you the opportunity to make a change."

Amelio was reluctant. "And what can I do to help him?" She was truly at a loss. She didn't even know what happened to him.

"Both you and your brother," Fate allowed, "have a spell intrinsic to your very natures. A spell that is in your DNA, within your destiny. It is your namesakes. Fear has used his many times in those moments of need, and it's always taken a destructive or protective form. As far as my relative linearity is concerned, this will be the first time you've used yours, Ameliorate Reverie."

Amelio glanced off to the side uncertainly. "And how am I supposed to do that? It sounds dangerous, like a last resort. I know Fear has used his before. Back when he was undergoing his trials set by Princess Luna, he used a spell she was not familiar with."

Fate's eye formed a smile. "Well, normally it takes an unnatural influx of emotion, or in your case, peace. But in order to span the distance we're discussing, I'm going to need to be part of you, inside your soul aiding you."

The filly thought on it, truly contemplating the idea. "It sounds dangerous. Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Perceptive as ever. When I enter you there will be taint of me leftover. After all I can not cleanly separate myself once I've attached myself to you. Partly because you do not have a body to reset what I have done, you will forever have a part of Ameliofate within your soul. You will be able to see more than you ever wanted, and experience more than you ever needed to. Your morality will shift, and you will become something new. Your heart cannot survive, it cannot stay the same after being merged with me."

Amelio sighed. "I thought as much." She held her head in a hoof, shaking it softly from side to side, trying to come to terms with what Fate was saying. Not only had she given up her destiny for their father, but now she was giving up an integral part of who she was in order to save her brother, and, essentially, all of existence.

"If it means anything to you," which it obviously did, "you will at least be able to last for much longer. My interference will heal the damage to your destiny. Not completely, but enough to bring you back to what you used to be, sort of."

Amelio smiled at that. It was a tentative smile, a little reluctant. She nodded once. "Fine, let us do this."

"Oh, and one more thing. I have something I want you to tell your brother. After all, he's going to be traumatized after all this, and constantly doubting himself if he isn't told."

watch?v=_8tYXFTA0ws

Fear was surrounded by a nebula, twisting, twirling orbs of energy shooting out of a Seer's Eye levitating in front of him at eye level, the spheres revolving around him like strobe lights cascading around him in orbits. Everything gyrated and shook like earthquake tremors. Fear's tail and mane hung in the air, laying weightless in zero g as air pressure shunted up from underneath him, the sheer power pumping through him. Tumultuous wisps of multi-colored energy lashed out at everything, whipping across existence and slashing into the skyscrapers and streets made out of consciousness, dragging through them and erupting out, carving a path into everything, destroying the placeholder world Breiker had generated.

The orbs jumped into Fear's body, incessantly. One after another, more and more rushing into him like a vigorous deluge of spirit.

It had been an eternity exposed to the cyclic nature of peace and fury constantly sweeping through him like a unicycle wheel, spinning spinning spinning, tumbling through him and never ceasing. But now, that was all done. All gone. Fear was remembering everything. It started with his sister, the pony connected so intimately to him, the pony he'd done so many things with, and like a wild chain of synapses the connections just kept coming, memories reigniting within his mind as time was mended, past and future repairing, and even more than that, bits and pieces of those selves that were beyond him connecting for the barest of moments.

Breiker was effectively terrified, holding a foreleg over her eyes trying to shield herself from the glorious light show being performed in front of her, her tail hiding between her legs. "What the fuck is going on!?"

As everything died off, Fear's persona returning to normal except for his white-washed eyes, caught in a reverie, the colt latched onto one primary memory wafting out of the Seer's Eye like it were a tangible substance that he could drink from. Fear grabbed the cordless pendant within his telekinesis. His eyes flared and everything became clear. His vision darted from the cowering Sim, slinking Faith, and awed Gentler. Fear shoved a hoof out against the pendant, the field of white telekinesis surrounding both, melting into his hoof and lancing outward like a whip, becoming a much longer limb.

Fear cracked it, then whipped it forward before Breiker could react, not having expected any of it, everything too new to her. There was a look of wonder in the mare's eyes like she was experiencing something divine.

The limb lashed around Breiker's barrel, squeezing into her like a garrote wire and tearing apart her flesh. It was a milky white, gently shimmering like a sun's plasma surface, with aqua blue threads streaking through it from the power of the pendant.

Fear yanked backwards, tightening his hold on Breiker's stomach.

Breiker, before she could comprehend what was happening, gasped, her jaw falling open and tongue blepping out, eyes going wide as her stomach was forced to upchuck everything she'd eaten.

Only, what she'd eaten wasn't actually food. The most recent ingestions were the orbs of silvery light she'd taken from his family. Fear lunged forward as they dropped toward the ground. With deft movements, recognizing the presences in each orb, Fear's hindlegs became a flurry as he spun around and kicked each section of time into their respective hosts.

The chrono energy pulsed as it seared through the air, plunging into the chests of each paralyzed figure, sinking into them and causing their bodies to light up with a soft silver glow, radiating outward from them as healing occurred, everything falling into place. Memories flooding back, shackled emotions returning.

Sim was the first to gasp out, falling to the ground.

Then Faith.

And afterwards Gentler.

Breiker shouted out as she finally tore the whip off of her body. "No! You can't do this! This is impossible! You shouldn't be able to summon any of this!" She built up power in her hooves and fired them at Fear, spiraling around and exploding against the ground, gaseous energy expelling and eroding everything it touched like a flesh eating bacteria with an organic sizzle.

Fear was already far away, sweeping up his sword and saddlebags, getting them propped up on him as Breiker prepared for another fight. "Get your asses into gear everyone!" The colt shouted, knowing everything wasn't done yet. His eyes slowly returned to normal, his hope reconciled. He wouldn't be giving in again, even if someone died, even if everything was taken away, he would not be killed again, not in any way. Fear sprinted toward Breiker who was getting ready to fight the quarter hybrid.

Gentler shouted out, slamming a fist against the ground, the greave clacking against the asphalt. "It doesn't matter if we win!" They were still completely torn. "Everything we love is just going to be taken from us! Abyssinia is going to be vaporized!"

Fear screamed as he dodged an orb of energy, and then another, dancing through the streets to get to the mare that had caused all this. "It doesn't matter what's going to happen in the future! What matters is now! What matters is how much we cherish what we make!" Fear jumped up, creating stairs out of hoof-sized telekinetic pads.

Breiker shot out more wads of energy at Fear, trying to hit him.

Fear saw every one of them coming, jumping to the side and catching himself, pushing him around in the air with telekinesis, showing a mastery of it he'd only acquired by training his ass off. "And even if it _did_ matter, you bet your life I'm never going to let it go down that way! We're going to find a way to stop all of it, to save everyone!" Fear leaped at Breiker, swinging his sword around.

Breiker leaned backwards, and during his overreach fired a ball of energy at him.

Sim was there to help though, using his magic to yank Fear down.

"Because I'm a hero just like Mega Mare!" Fear shouted with more determination than he'd ever felt before in his life, bringing the sword back around and arcing it upwards to cut through Breiker vertically.

Breiker soared upwards, barely dodging the tip of the blade, generating magic in her hooves.

A quiet 'vrr' sounded in the background. All Faith could think was _Fear is here! Everything's gonna be fine!_

Sim carried Fear in his telekinesis, giving a surface for him to fight on as the colt continued to hold the Seer's Eye with sticky hooves.

Gentler finally broke out of his panic, shivers traveling up his spine, goosebumps forming on his skin.

"Because we're winners! We don't give up!" Fear continued as he dodged one ball of energy, leaping back.

Gentler snapped to attention, his vision bolting to Breiker, a scowl set in his face. He ran for one of the skyscrapers, generating magnetism in his greaves and running up the steel girders with the powerful force.

Fear's eyes widened as he saw another ball of energy surging toward him, he hopped to the side, barely bypassing it, his fur getting singed. Fear didn't hesitate another second. "And we're a _family_ and family _doesn't_ give up on each other!" The colt saw his death shooting toward him a moment later, the third ball of energy searing toward him.

Gentler jumped off the skyscraper, launching himself off of it by polarizing the magnetic spell, flying through the air like a gauss bullet. A nullifying spell stirred in one of his gauntlets. The Abyssinian punched through the deadly ball of energy and continuing right past.

Fear brought the sword to bare, avoiding the traumatic thoughts of having died by his family's hoof, it wasn't time to think of that right now.

For Breiker, it was too late.

The colt slashed horizontally, intending to slice right through Breiker's abdomen.

Breiker backed up, using her fourth hoof, a hind hoof, to build up energy in order to obliterate the colt right in front of her.

Faith unleashed the shot built up in her weapon. The arrow of energy cut through the air, hitting Breiker right up her ass, exploding on contact and blowing away her hindlegs and lower body.

Breiker screamed, her face screwing up, eyes squeezing shut. She tried to float backwards, trying to get away.

Something sparked deep inside of Fear, seeing his family fighting to protect him, fighting for a common goal, and feeling the deep, desperate desires of his sister in the back of his mind. A war cry left Fear's mouth as emotions unraveled deep inside his mind, pumping into his thaumic gland at a dangerous level.

Fear's horn lit up, power filtering from the Seer's eye and into his head.

The colt lined it up at a retreating Breiker.

And fired. "You're not getting away! And you're never coming back!"

A rainbow hued bullet, constantly shifting in color, fired from Fear's horn, hitting Breiker in the back of the skull and exploding on impact.

It was like a synapse going off, prismatic colors exploding outward and shredding apart Breiker's body, a little bit of time spilled into it erasing her soul.

Moments later, there was a second explosion as Fear was levitated toward the ground by Sim. This explosion was new, all the pieces of past and future that Breiker had eaten expelling outward and scouring through the void, off to find their hosts and return them from whence they came. Hopefully.

watch?v=v4a8V4nFgtg


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

watch?v=mXSf8doNvXY

Fear stared longingly at Dim, with wide, pleading eyes and a gentle frown. The colt didn't know where to begin, what to say, or anything. All he knew was that he had to try and make things right. _But how can you possibly make right a murder?_ It didn't really matter either way, Fear knew he had to try, he had to take a stab in the dar- no, wait, that's a bad metaphor. He had to... root around in the dark for a light switch. Yes, that was much better. He needed to scavenge the pieces leftover and put them together into something new. With hammering heart in the dreamscape, Fear put a hoof to his chest and cleared his throat. "So, uh, Miss Nova. I'm... sorry."

Dim Nova was unimpressed, and her heart ached beyond belief. Fear could tell, he could feel it radiating from her like staring at a broken vase. There was nothing that could put it back together. "You say sorry, but I don't really feel it." She had her forelegs crossed over her chest, sitting on her haunches.

The colt had a lot of choices on how to react to that. _Of course I feel it_ , he thought, _I've never stopped feeling it, never stopped regretting it._ But it wasn't time to argue with her, he knew that. Nyx had taught him to navigate conversations like this. "What I mean is... is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Dim lifted and eyebrow, looking as if she was about to snap and beat Fear to a pulp. "You really think anything can possibly make up for what you took from me?" Dim glanced around. "Luna! Princess Luna! I want to go now!" She called.

"Look. Uhh... miss Nova. I..."

"No! You look! You stupid, horrible little colt!" Dim Nova was practically screaming at him, standing on all fours and pointing a hoof at him, nearly jabbing it in his chest. Fear didn't react, just staring down at it. "You took something precious from me! Something I can never get back! There is no replacing what I've lost! What you've taken from me! Nothing could ever take back your choices and I for one don't see the pain I feel on your face! I want to make you suffer! I want you to lose everything!"

Fear's hooves curled under him as he pursed his lips, ears twitching. His frown deepened and tears formed in his eyes, but he held them back. This wasn't the time to cry. It was just manipulative. "I... feel the same way."

"Liar! You're just saying that because... because you're trying to lull me into a false sense of security!"

Fear continued staring at the ground, eyes wide, a little speechless. _She can see the cracks in her own argument._ The colt's mouth closed and he looked up at her with a defiant, glassy gaze. "Do you _really_ think that?" He saw the next words coming.

" _Yes!_ That's all raiders like you ever think about, how you can best hurt the next pony you come across. All you care about is infecting everything with your disease! I bet you go around eating other ponies! Why is Princess Luna making me do this!? Why do I have to be here!?"

Fear had a lot of things he could say. He tapped a hoof on the ground, considering his options. "I figured you would want to see the pony who took so much away from you, to do whatever you want to him."

Dim shrieked. "All I want to do is _kill you_ , you _evil_ little colt! You don't deserve to live! You don't deserve happiness! Because of you my family will never live again! Because of you I will never see my son grow up, find a mare to be with, and be happy! Because of you my husband will never, _ever_ sing to me again! You are a horrible, revolting little colt and I want to _murder you_ and take _all you love!_ "

Fear weathered the screaming. "Then do it. You can kill me as much as you want here. You can take out your aggressions as many time as you want. I promise I won't wake up from shock."

Dim took the invitation to heart, as if it was the only thing she needed to pounce on him and start beating the living daylights out of him, rearing back a foreleg and striking him in the face with it, pulling back the other and pounding it down into his muzzle, jamming, slapping, and punching him ceaselessly, without end, hooves connecting in swift succession, never letting up, relentlessly showering him in a rain of blows, his muzzle getting screwed up, face swelling and bruising, skull cracking apart, lips splitting, tongue getting bit, throat collapsing, ears tearing, eyes gouged out.

The mare stood up, not yet satisfied. Even with the supposed brain damage Dim could feel the life still inside of him. She continued hammering into him, trampling her hooves into his body, slamming it down into his ribs again and again, first spraining, then cracking, then snapping off and puncturing his lungs, his heart weakly beating back in an attempt to stay going. Dim pulled one of his forelegs up to her mouth and bit down, as hard as she could, and tore from side to side, trying to rip a piece of him out and spit it out, only succeeding in making a multitude of bite marks. The mare screamed wildly, hitting him indiscriminately, kicking his body around, messing up and randomizing his organs with every blow of her hooves, crushing his scrotum and using all the strength she could to snap his legs in half with loud, disgusting, gruesome cracks.

Fear felt all of it. He almost failed to keep his promise in not waking up from shock because, even if it was all in his head, he knew how it should feel. It was a dull, throbbing sensation in the back of his mind, the way his body fell apart from the brutal assault was all too real to him. His windpipe was smashed, nearly shattered, and it was hard to breathe in waking too. If not impossible. Fear laid there, dying in a way as authentically to him as if he was awake. It brought back all sorts of memories of his vision dying by Chrono Corona, and recollections of dying by Faith's hoof, being shot by her. He remembered it intimately, and despite being far more painful than either of those encounters put together it felt the same. Everything fading away. He tried desperately to cling to life, to cling to sleep, to not wake up and leave Dim there alone, but it was becoming so far away.

Dim was sobbing into her hooves, crying her heart out, in reality and in dreaming, her entire body feeling exhausted and somehow... fresh. She could feel again, certainly. It wasn't just sadness. Getting out all the fury left her mourning all over again. She wasn't sorry, but she felt dirty and humiliated, like she'd done something wrong in the sight of some powerful being. She wasn't apologetic at all, and she'd never say she was sorry. "It's... not... enough..." Dim gasped out between her weeping, her chest heaving as everything clouded with tears and snot. "It'll never be enough."

Fear heard her cries and through sheer will managed to fix at least part of himself, his mind brimming with wild sensory input, still remembering the state he was in, as if he couldn't just shrug off the entire thing because he didn't have that kind of control over his dreams. His voice came out in a wheeze, unable to see above him because his eyes were too swollen shut, one nearly crushed and hanging out of its socket from being pounded out of his skull. He shook his head. "Dim..."

Dim looked up, surprised. How could he still be alive? Or asleep? Or whatever it was that mattered here? How could he even speak!? She was pretty sure she'd deflated his larynx. Dim stared at the mess of colt on the ground and glared at him. "What do you want!?" She spat with such venom it was clear she'd not forgiven him at all.

"F-forgive me..."

Dim interrupted. "I will _never_ forgive you!" She reached up to slam her hoof into him again, but hesitated.

"For being so... brash but..." Fear gasped out, breathing roughly, air coming out in labored pants. "But what if... what if I try to be the... colt you lost? Or... something?"

Dim sighed deeply, like a tumultuous tsunami leaving her lips. She wasn't sure if she was impressed by the colt's gall and determination to set things right, or offended by it and his very existence. Maybe both. But it came out as a tired, unnaturally calm response. "What makes you think you could possibly live up to my son and husband? I told you, there's no way they could ever be replaced."

Fear closed his eyes, or at least as much as he could when they were so engorged from broken blood vessels and irritated flesh. "No... not that. What if I could..." he was grasping at straws, and it was noticeable by his voice, he didn't know how to word what he was trying to say. "What if I could... be somepony you could put your faith in. To be better. And to achieve your wishes." Every word came out raspy, as if he couldn't speak right. "Make the future better, all for you. Dedi... dedicate my life to atoning. In the name of your... loved ones." Fear coughed and hacked, and it nearly caused his throat to collapse all over again.

Dim was once again both impressed and offended. But, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't fault the colt for trying his hardest to make things right. It would never be right, but as she watched the colt try his damndest anyway, she couldn't help but realize... maybe it was possible to move on and latch onto something new? The hole in her heart may not be able to be filled, and the loss would always be rattling around inside of her mind, but perhaps she could build onto her heart until the hole was eclipsed.

Saway had spent a lot of time thinking ever since she'd been convinced Fear had lost, convinced that she was going to lose all past and future. And now, with Fear back, she'd had to spend even more time thinking. First it was coping with the stages of grief, of which she'd not finished, and then she'd had to spend time coping with the relief and newfound admiration she felt toward Fear. Never before had she actually believed in such things as heroes. As far as she was concerned every hero disappointed you eventually, but that was partly because, as a hero, she'd disappointed others and she'd seen her greatest heros disappoint her. Of which she had maybe one. But now, as she looked on the still crippled Fear, debilitated from his run in with Dim, only keeping the facade of his bodily damage in order to remind himself of what he'd done, and what he'd accomplished, Saway couldn't help but see Fear as a new breed of hero.

One that, hopefully, wouldn't disappoint her.

"Colt. I mean, Fearei. It pains me to admit, but I think you might've grown far better than me," her voice rasped out as violently as ever, undertones of resignation buried in it. She didn't have the heart to fight her newfound feelings. It felt so much better to embrace them, but with it also came a strange sense of depression she couldn't articulate.

Fear, with swollen eyes and barely fixed legs, spoke up with as much exhaustion as Saway felt. "Eh." He hardly hard the energy to discuss anything, tired in both dream and waking from what he'd achieved with Dim Nova, and how he'd achieved it.

"No, really," Saway continued as if she was having a whole conversation with the speechless colt. "I've decided that... if I had never found my true purpose, I'd've wanted you to be the one to put me down." It seemed to take all of her strength to vocally admit it, but... there it was.

"Saway..." Fear sighed. "I would have spent my life trying to convince you to step down. With my murderlust dormant now I can't help but feel a sense of..." Fear rolled a hoof around, causing the bones to rattle as he looked off and to the ceiling. "That thing where you just want peace."

Saway nodded once, rather sullenly. "Pacifism. The word you're looking for is pacifism."

Fear thought about it. "Yeah. I guess. But y'eh, I don't want to hurt you Saway. I don't want to hurt anyone. I feel like when I was a foal again but... I know sometimes you have to hurt others in order to get places. It's... complicated." He glanced to the floor.

Somehow the two of them got the feeling that if the world had forced them to fight, it would've played out exactly as Fear stated. Still...

"Besides, I learned from the best," Fear continued. "so thank you. Don't count yourself out. You helped me a lot."

Later, Luna and Nyx, both dealing with the heavy weight of progress being restored and maintained, commended Fear on his heroic duties. The alicorn just wished she had something new to bestow upon Fear to memorialize his accomplishment, both in seeking some ounce of forgiveness and in restoring order to the multiverse. For now. Nyx on the other hoof was just glad he could live in peace again, and promised himself he'd be sharing that harmony with Fear when and where he could.

watch?v=GE9p0Mugsi4

Amelio had been very insistent that Fear not meet with her yet. Not until she was ready to show him what had happened. Not until she was ready to explain it all. With body back to some semblance of normality, color restored to her mane and tail, and her cutiemark throbbing with shafts of black light as brilliantly as ever, she did her best to explain what had happened starting with her visit from fate, and her becoming Ameliofate.

"By the way, Fearei, we wanted to tell you..." Amelio continued, unnerving Fear with her usage of plural pronouns to the point he shifted in place. "Nothing is set in stone, but they are set in a dirt road. It can be added to, it can be taken away, you can modify it however you wish, and once you roll your wagon in the same path too much it'll be the only one you can take without struggling. We tell you this simply because we know you've been having doubts about killing Breiker. That is just how you are, always considering your options after the fact. After you've dived in headfirst into everything you ever do, we know you finally start asking questions. And finally, we know you're going to have issues dealing with all your new traumas, with losing Amelio in some small way, with being killed by your family. Et cetera."

Fear was silent.

"Life is going to be hard for you off and on, Brother, but we know you can endure. Unfortunately, though we will be able to help you in your endeavors to heal yourself, we can no longer spend time together like we used to anymore, Fearei. It is not right." 

The colt had been quiet for a long time, holding back tears he was sure would come out any moment. His voice cracked as he questioned why, why he was losing one of his favorite past times. Spending time with his sister.

"Because, Fearei. It is... a sensation that the Amelio side of us has when mixing with the fate side. The best way I can describe it is an inherent sense of wrongness. I feel more like a mentor to you now than any friend, or any sister, or any lover. The best way to describe it is to compare our relationship to old Equestrian laws about age of consent. We no longer feel comfortable spending time with you like that. Or in really any way that is not a teaching position."

Fear managed a weak grin. "For a pony whose morality has become skewed, that sure is a mortal mindset." Fear twisted a hoof around, trying to alleviate the depression he felt with a sense of humor.

"It is more than that. You will understand someday, Fearei Shatter."

The colt was more than uncomfortable with his full name being ued by this conglomeration of entity and sister.

Fear's family hadn't left Stable 47 yet. There were still a few more things to do before they could happily depart. One was relaxing and enjoying what the place had to offer, another was Fear discussing with his family what they'd been through.

It was Sim's turn first, and that had gone rather well. Sim had explained he'd get through it well enough, he just needed some time to get through his own thoughts on the matter. He'd explained he was sorry for attacking Fear, and that he wished he could take it back, but knew he never would. Still, he sang the song for Fear he'd been crafting, the song he'd last sung while they were spending time in the changeling baths.

watch?v=aYj0B71M06I

Fear was enamored by it.

Next was Faith. They'd had a good, long talk. The mare was desperate for Fear's forgiveness, and he gave it with ease. It still hurt him, sure. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over the image of taking a bullet for his father, of being shot by a mare he considered family, maybe even a sort of mother figure, but he'd do his best to get over it, remembering Amelio's words that he had to be careful of accidental resentment. And to be cautious about the paths his thoughts took when he was at his weakest.

Gentler was third and final. He was a strict, silent Abyssinian in those moments, but he apologized cleanly to Fear. The colt could tell it was eating away at Gentler to the point he blamed himself for not being strong enough at the time, and still faulted himself for being too weak to handle it even now. Fear took steps to assuage that by bringing him to Freiya, and together the three of them looked through the new Seer's Eye they'd been gifted by Amelio's spell to see just what was going to become of Abyssinia in many futures. They couldn't determine what would happen in theirs, it was too far up in the air based on what choices they made in the here and now, but the possibilities they did see were varied. Fear promised him that they'd take a trip to Abyssinia once they found a way in order to protect it from that probable zebra warlord who would one day be taking a trip to Gentler's old home.

Freiya (whose consciousness had merely been ingested, not killed) explained to Fear, when they were alone, what happened to Amor Fati. The cause behind Breiker getting some of her power. They'd come to the conclusion that the stallion had been blinded by a sense of parental obligation, a reluctance to go against his daughter's cutiemark, and a desire to have even more purpose in his life. It was because of that they weren't going to execute him, but he certainly had shown he didn't have the kind of inner strength and responsibility to be Overstallion. Freiya promised Fear they'd be grooming a new overmare or stallion as soon as possible so his grandma could retire as soon as possible. While spending time with her, the mare asked Fear what he thought of her songs.

Fear replied that his favorite was probably that Pollyanna one. It reminded him so much of what he used to be, and so much of what he wanted to be.

Freiya told Fear that she believed every silver timeline was a silver lining, a new source of infinite potential as long as you knew what to make of it. And that Freiya would help him in all his endeavors in the future. If he ever needed help, he could request Princess Luna summon her to the world of dreams and he would give him a look into the pendant if he so needed. And that she would be paying attention to it to make sure he stayed safe.

watch?v=YqBvaEHnjZg

When they got back to Dryfield, where Fear had kept his plushie due to not wanting it to get damaged, and his Garand because he didn't think he'd have enough ammo to keep it worthwhile, the colt helped his father now and then to practice for this upcoming play, and continued spending time with his family, making new memories and preparing for his next big adventure. It was certainly exciting in an awfully redundant way, occasionally fending off raiders and having fun like a colt should.

Eventually, while laying in the guest bed at the farm, Fear looked back on his journey up to this point, from losing his mother to meeting Crate and Angel, all the way through killing Chrono and finding his new family, as well as going through his own ordeals and defeating Solanum and Breiker. And finally, he thought about his vague, distant memories of meeting his mother in the cusp of the afterlife and what she'd sung to him, her true feelings toward him. Fear realized something in those moments. _We don't have to let misery define us, we can overcome. Life is a blank slate painted on by everyone, and misery is just part of the rainbow that makes it up._ The colt twisted in bed, leaning to the other side. _I'm not going to erase my traumas, but I am going to paint over them, build them into something new. I grow stronger in spite of my damage, not because of it. Just because I live in a wasteland doesn't mean everything is devoid of hope._

A/N: It seems far more appropriate to me for Fear to acknowledge the misery and go, "you know, it's part of life, but there's a lot to it all than just misery." Fear's technically lost his sister a second time, and he's now dealing with the trauma of having been killed by his family. If he's careful about it, it won't make him resentful. It might not have been explicitly their fault, but emotions are irrational and it doesn't erase the fact that it happened, you're still likely to dwell and brood if you're not cautious. Saying "life isn't so miserable anymore" just feels too happy. I want it to be a hopeful ending, not saccharine. Fear's going to appreciate the good things about life and move on from the bad.

Besides, I'd rather subvert the title of the story in an unexpected, philosophical way, rather than completely deviate from it. It's foolish to think life isn't going to continue throwing bad things at you, but it's going to continue throwing good things at you too. Fear's young and inexperienced, but he's starting to realize that.


	26. Final Author Notes

Okay, whew. Let's just start by saying I never in my life expected this story to get so long or so in depth. I never expected it to use a bunch of old ideas and combine them into something new. I just hope the sequel will be as satisfying when I'm done with it.

Originally this whole thing was going to be four or six chapters. It all started with the first chapter that I wrote during a roleplay with a couple friends. I was super excited about writing the death of Fear's mother and finally establishing what had happened to her and what had happened to him. As you see it today is almost exactly how it was originally, with only a few added paragraphs, a couple to the beginning and one added near the end. The second chapter that was, partly, already written was Nightmare Worth Dying For. The nightmare where Fear fights his sister to the death is a scene I wrote also during a roleplay as a sort of... just a fun thing to do? The solar sword also comes from the roleplay that nightmare is from.

Then the novel grew out of control from there.

I knew from the beginning I wanted Fear to kill a father and a foal but it wasn't until I wrote Hoofstep From Raiderhood that I really cemented the final ideas. Around this time I was expecting to end it at chapter 6. It wasn't until I started talking with some people, and got some inspiration that I don't really recall, that I decided to really flesh out Creature Comforts, and it all kind of spiraled from there.

I honestly don't remember the early parts of writing this fanfic that much because it was so long ago and I have a terrible memory, but I'm trying my best.

It was sometime around now that I got frustrated from a bunch of people complaining about how I started my fanfic that I added the A/N to chapter 1 and 2, and it was about this time that I think, that I finally got my cover art for the story.

Fear has been a relatively well-fleshed out character for about three years now, nearly four, and I just keep growing him more and more, mostly his personality. The hybrid characteristic was decided long ago. As for his father and sister, I originally didn't like them very much because of the context I roleplayed them in when I first introduced them to my friend. But over time, and with gradual use in a setting where they were allowed to have more happiness, I eventually grew to love them. Because it's been so long I can't pinpoint exactly when it started to happen, but Amelio's original feelings toward Fear, when I first made her, were ones of obsessed resentment toward Fear for essentially killing their father, who she grew up with. Emotions are volatile and sometimes irrational, and to be honest I don't think anyone can blame Amelio for hating Fear, even if it was never explicitly his fault.

The cover art for the story was actually my inspiration for bringing Fear to Stalliongrad. Him meeting Amelio was a spur of the moment decision sometime during finishing chapter 6. As for the cover art Storm wasn't supposed to be a plushie, but I ran with the idea and decided to bring Fear "home." It was a difficult chapter to write, because I'd been thinking for, like, a month or two about everything I wanted to happen during it, and I never expected it to get so long. Now I wish that, along with having Fear comment more frequently on how absolutely dumb (silly) his life is, I had separated that one into two chapters and tried to come up with more things for him to do in the stable (which I still have no idea things he could've done I feel like writing about).

I was planning Amelio's death for a LONG time, even before I decided to include her in the story. It wasn't until recently that I found a way to have her persist after death, and the Crystal Clear chapter was a kind of... last minute addition. Saway was a sort of last minute addition as well, so was Nyx. But I'm not even slightly regretful I added them. In fact I'm so happy that I'm hoping that I can come up with a role for them within the context of my sequel (no luck yet, unfortunately, but it's on my mind).

Saway herself, as I said in my A/N at the time, as well as Nyx, are from a roleplay that I had going for about three years, maybe longer. It spanned over 2.5-3k pages of logs. I was really invested in it, unfortunately it was never finished and likely will never be. But because I was in large part the DM of both parts of the double sided roleplay aside from a few key exceptions (like the villain Smoothus, a character I mention only with the descriptor "magic-less stallion" in the chapter Fate) I had the ending (and it's variations) relatively planned out. I knew where the story I was crafting with my two friends was going, but had no idea how the finale would go. Tbh I far prefer Fear and Saway being friends over enemies because I can characterize her far more, and I like her characterization in my fanfic more than I did in the roleplay. I also like the change in appearance far more because it's less yin-yang-y which I already did with Fear and Amelio.

Faithdriver is another character I added semi-last minute who is from the same roleplay I mentioned above, though slightly different. She still grew up as an orphan, but in it she becomes a substitute teacher for Twilight's school, which I had accurately predicted as an event but inaccurately predicted the content of. I will admit the inspiration from her weapon was in large part due to the guy with the crucifix machine gun from Trigun, and maybe a part of her personality was slightly based on it too. Can't say for sure.

Fear's Ordeal was a chapter I hadn't originally planned on having, but when I came up with it I was ENAMORED with the idea of it, and I couldn't WAIT to put it to pen. I adored writing it, and I adored coming up with the ideas for it. It was all inspired by the Lonely Go opening from Boruto. I saw the t-pose in ice and I was like. "You know that kinda gives me some ideas." Yes I'm a giant weeb sometimes. A corny one. I admit it.

Gentler, which I came up with the idea for maybe a chapter or two before, was originally supposed to be very similar to the character Gengen from Suikoden 2. Another friend of mine gave me the idea and I kind of ran with it, but I realized sometime during the creative process that it'd be far better for him to be an Abyssinian, and I eventually made him the way he is now. At the time I was also developing the ideas for the chapters involving Solanum and Linebreiker, though I'd long before had the idea that Pumpkin Pep was kidnapped by someone and Fear would learn of it when he got to Dryfield.

Pumpkin Pep and Emulae are old ideas, at least a year or two old, and eventually in timelines that aren't Fallout: Equestria they get murdered early on for... well, you can probably guess. Changelings are feared, and I'm sure sympathizers aren't treated much differently, likely even feared.

I could go into at least a couple paragraphs worth of context for Fear's family dynamics stemming all the way back to his great grandparents on both sides. But I digress.

Solanum was a changeling I'd had ideas for early on when I was trying to come up with another example for a changeling hive, but I never expected I'd actually introduce him.

Linebreiker is from a fourth longterm roleplay that I had with my friends, another Fallout Equestria one, and she was born when I was trying to come up with a possible reason why Minuette was collecting all the pendants in order to gather her power. The idea was never used in the roleplay, in lieu of a different reason, but I kept the crafted idea of Linebreiker for awhile afterward and decided to use her here.

Everything from then on is rather straightforward, the only thing really worth mentioning being that I'd not come up with Fear's final thoughts until soon before I started writing it. I hadn't put much thought into how it was going to end overall, but I'm happy with how it did. All I knew was that I wanted it to be a bittersweet ending. Speaking of, when I came up with the idea for Fear dying to Linebreiker and Amelio saving his skin, I was really happy, and I decided to go with it immediately. It was by no means a last second decision, so I was excited for quite awhile. Not as long as I was excited to write Fear's Ordeal though, which alongside Era of War is probably my favorite chapter.

All in all I'm satisfied with the whole thing, and I'm sorry this look back has been so disorganized and the memory of everything has been so faulty. It's just been so long and I never expected to get here.


	27. The Paths we Carve: Birth of a Hero

Birth of a Hero

watch?v=AiMwi57xoLg

Sleep was blissful. An unrelenting flood of serotonin that burned with contentment like a full body massage. A place where every little dream could come true with the slightest bit of thought, far more malleable than reality. There was no lack of comforting euphoria available, and it was such a harsh wake up when you realized that none of it was real, especially if you achieved your grandest dreams, whether it be getting that degree, saving someone else, vacationing to that ultimate spot, or anything in between.

Such wasn't the case for Fear. For one, he was always dealing with the aftershocks of trauma whether awake or asleep, it just took him awhile to remember what he should. Second, everything he dreamed was, hard as it was to believe, real. Being able to spend time with Princess Luna, his friend and old lunar guard Saway, or even the ancient stallion from the moon Nyx. Oh, there was also his sister who'd swallowed fate into herself temporarily, and was forever tainted by the exchange, but lately... that was neither here nor there. The occasional times they met up were great, it was eye-opening albeit exhausting analyzing himself so much in the therapy she provided, but it just wasn't...

Fear missed his old sister. When they could do anything and everything under the sun, always experimenting and chatting away. While it was nice she'd never fade away, it just wasn't the same. However, he was in the middle of one of those prime therapy sessions right now, having just finished speaking about how disturbed he still was by murdering Linebreiker. No matter how much Ameliofate told him otherwise, it still felt like he'd done the wrong thing, that he could have talked her down if he'd calmed down himself, if he'd tried to reach a compromise with her. He didn't have to kill her as thoroughly as he had, and it was one of many things that bothered him deeply on his road to redemption and, later, heroism. Even despite knowing it was in his nature to question everything he did after the fact, wanting to know if there were other options... someday maybe he'd get to use the Seer's Eye far more and realize those other options.

"Nearly everything about you and what you do," Amelio's overly-enunciated, proper and melodic voice sounded out, "is driven by self-worth. Either because you do not have enough of it, doing things in order to comfort yourself because you do not have the motivation, or in order to salvage more of it. Your feelings revolve around it, and it is the primary driving force of most, though not all, mortals. It is why we escape through drugs, sex, hoarding, and violence. To help us heal. And often times we only end up making things worse because we feel enmity toward ourselves for hiding from our problems."

Fear tried to come up with a reason why that wasn't true as Amelio paced back and forth. He always thought her pristine face and body were sorely sumptuous, driving a pike through his heart whenever he saw her. It was debilitating at the worst of times. And it kept him from thinking properly, even as his inner gaze sought out any excuse as to why he wasn't tied with the way he valued himself. But it was true, the more he thought about it. All his past guilt stemmed from it. His actions were in part due to feeling for others, wanting others to be happy, but the more he thought about it, at its very heart, his self worth was entwined with his conduct. The way he felt about himself depended on how he behaved. It was why he drove himself to be a certain way, to return to what he was like when he was a colt.

The 14... 15? Year old young stallion pressed a forehoof against his forehead, feeling terrible and selfish all at once, his stomach churning in his belly at the thought that he wasn't as selfless as he once thought.

"However, Brother, before you start beating yourself up," Amelio continued, "you should know that it takes a selfless creature to hold themselves to standards like that, basing their self worth on a sense of empathy and camaraderie, on caring for strangers and trying to do the right thing. On focusing on the needs of others before the desires of yourself."

The emotional whiplash was tangible inside Fear as he shifted in place, frowning deeply from being so easily mentally manhandled by Amelio's logic. He hadn't thought of that, and if he was being honest he never would have. He didn't want to tell himself he was a good pony. It didn't feel... genuine. But that was what this therapy was all about. Appreciating his voice for what it was, as important as every other creature's. Healing.

Ameliofate proceeded. "I know it will help to know that I have been... gazing. Scrying with my ties to Fate, and I have found that there are, albeit very little, pieces of Linebreiker's soul that refused to assimilate with the others in order to make a singular force of nature." Amelio had her eyes closed, before twisting around to face a tentatively smiling Fear, his friendly, glowing sapphire eyes (as blue as Canopus) full of tears. There was a sense, whenever Amelio looked into them, that she was staring into a boundless ocean of tranquility, and it brought her to far away times because of it, times that connected to Fate as well as herself, the two almost one in the same, forever altered.

Princess Luna was, in a phrase, a fucking wreck with her desiccated body, ribs visible in the most grotesque of ways, belly so thin it was hardly even there and pulling up almost against her spine. Her legs were spindly and bony, face sunken and patches of fur missing here and there, her cutiemark barely surviving, and her starlight mane in grayed out tatters. Signs of age and destruction from what the Pink Cloud had done to her before she'd escaped to the world of dreams, where her life giving treasure lied. All of it screamed of a damaged mare.

Despite all that, Luna's eyes, especially now, were as strong as ever. She'd been through so many ups and downs in her life, especially downs, that she was wise beyond her years. Which said a lot given she was far over 1,200. "Like I said before little Fear..." her voice held incredible respect for the young stallion who had done so much good in a short amount of time, even if some of his decisions in the past had been questionable. He was primed for better things, and he could overcome the worst of things. Luna was sure that with her assistance, the two of them could overcome Fate itself – not that either of them wanted to try. "You may never have a chance to use the Solar Flare spell because it requires sunlight and an affinity for magic, but it is important nonetheless. Just in case."

Fear hardly believed it was necessary, but being curious his entire life did a lot of things for him, and one was his insatiable desire for knowledge that wasn't math – he liked the cold hard logic of it but was far too impatient to go through the longest of equations. Always made mistakes. Luna had tried to teach him but he was just too antsy, his horn writing demonstrating that far too well through his scribbles. So, he was insistent on learning it anyway as they practiced in a place with faux daylight, a small chamber Luna had set up within her dreambubble for Fear to capitalize on.

Nonetheless, it'd probably be awhile before he really got the hang of it enough to actually use it for real.

"By the way, little Fear. What have you _really_ been up to these past years? You rarely talk in depth about it."

"Eh." Fear wasn't too forthcoming, feeling sort of depressed about it by the tone of his voice. "Not much really." He tried to find the source of sunlight within himself, and pull on the same up above him, trying to merge the two wavelengths. "I rarely ever leave Dryfield, and I spend a lot of time in bed not knowing what to do. I get out sometimes, but I never really... travel, you know?"

Luna nodded appraisingly, as if she knew more than he was letting on. "That is... too bad. Maybe soon you will find the strength to leave your home and start traveling again."

With a shake of his head, Fear responded. "I don't... really know about that. I like hanging out in Dryfield and protecting it, doing things around town with family. I don't know what I could possibly have to offer the wasteland as it is right now."

"What about your friends? You intended to help them out with their endeavors did you not?"

Fear glanced off to the side, having a hard time concentrating. "Yeah, I did, but I just haven't felt up for it. But the time is coming soon where we'll have to find a way to fight that massive creature and get to Abyssinia, or warn them in their dreams. Both ideas have a chance of falling flat though."

Luna grinned slightly. "I believe in you little Fear. You've come this far, you will overcome this stagnancy and push through the hardest difficulties you could imagine. I am sure that after the... pseudo loss of your sister, you are intent on finding another significant other after all."

Fear laughed. "Hey hey hey, watch where you're treading Luna." He snickered and waved hs head back and forth. "That's my business. But yeah, if I wasn't so bothered by Amelio leaving me I'd feel more comfortable picking up folk at Scavver's Tavern for more than just business."

The princess frowned. "Have you not talked about these issues with Amelio?"

"Nah." Fear looked to the ground. "How can you tell a therapist that was once your sister and significant other that they've completely ruined your motivation to get with another mare?"

Luna hmmed. "I suppose it would be hard. But I am sure you will manage it Fear. You have managed many other things. I trust you."

Fear also managed a smile in that moment. "Thanks, Princess."

"I'll be entirely honest, little Fear," Freiya began, lifting a forehoof and dragging it through her curly, peppermint colored mane, "I'm proud of you for weaning yourself off of using the Seer's Eye for escape. You've made a lot of progress. For awhile I thought you were going to be lost to the addiction."

Fear refused to look at Freiya, even if he always loved staring at the Stable 47 barding he wished he could wear. Did they even have it in his size? No matter how old he got he was hardly getting any bigger. He had hit his growth spurt a year or two ago and stopped at 3'2". Everyone else was so much taller than him! The pangs of jealousy were very real. Maybe someday he'd grow to love his height, but today was not that day. "Thanks Grandma," Fear uttered somewhat sourly. It was genuine gratitude nonetheless.

Freiya reached over and stroked her hoof along his shoulder, twisting up and over the back of his neck, then dragging through his mane. "Before I get to the important news, how has Sim been doing? You hardly ever talk about them all anymore."

Fear cocked his head to the side, brushing a hoof against his other foreleg. "Eh. That's because constantly repeating myself sucks. But Dad recently put on a play called the Crucible. It's about a bunch of paranoia in Equestria. It's supposed to be a... a..."

"A metaphor?" Freiya asked.

The young stallion nodded. "Yeah that. A metaphor for war time Equestria when suspected zebra sympathizers were being absolutely ruined, but told through the lens of alleged Nightmare Moon sympathizers back centuries before." He grinned a little at the idea. It was interesting to be sure, hearing all of those ponies talk old timey, far before him.

Freiya smiled brightly, her mellifluous voice flowing across the blank dreambubble they were sharing space in. "That sounds pretty extravagant if I do say so myself – very dramatic. I wish your father could come to the Stable and put on those plays for us sometime."

Fear grinned like a doof. "I'll ask him if he'll be willing to travel for it."

"We'll certainly make it worth his while, though we don't have too much to give."

"Yeah yeah." Fear shook his head a little. "I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to get a chance to perform for you guys. Anyways, what's the big news?"

watch?v=_mgB-zwOkwY

The field of ghouls was terrifying at most, and absolutely grotesque at least. The shambling, deteriorated bodies of ponies long since passed, kept alive simply by mutation and radiation coursing through their dilapidated forms. Ribs poking out and joints exposed, tendons and other sinewy muscles revealed stringing across bone. Nonfunctioning organs able to be seen between rotting flesh, sometimes a jaw or a tail or something even more personal was missing from the equine, be it a pegasus, a unicorn, or an earth pony. Occasionally you could see the brains through crumbling craniums. It was a mess, and the stench was Godawful, kept at bay only by the magical necromantic energies flowing through every single one of them.

Fear looked out on the expanse with a steely gaze, occasionally shifting in place and swallowing hard, trying not to gag on the aroma of carcasses wafting over the gentle breeze in the desert. His lunar guard sword and Garand held on either side of him at the ready in a warm, white telekinetic aura, his horn caressed by the same chromatic energy.

Simulacrum, his dazzling father stood at his side, holding the ivory-handled ebony carapace knife in his teeth to keep the weight off his magic. Next to him was Gentler who dug his greaves into the dusty ground. Occasionally he knelt down and dragged his gauntlets through what little sand there was, his cloak barely fluttering behind him, his sharpened fangs gritting together. Fear came up to his thighs, while Sim came up nearly to his chest.

On Fear's other side stood a hesitant yet confident Faithdriver, occasionally gnawing on her lower lip and holding her alicannon slung across her back, a hoof threaded through the handle like it was a hammer.

"Fear, you should go after the big boss you mentioned earlier." Gentler's calm, cautious, stoic feline voice filled the air that was only joined by deathly moaning and the trampling of hooves against cracked ground. "You're the most capable one among us, as dirty as it makes me feel to say that."

The young stallion glanced to the tabby Abyssinian close to him.

"It feels like just yesterday I'd met the tiniest colt imaginable and put him in his rebellious place by beating his shit in until he couldn't walk anymore."

Fear shot Gentler a stupid grin, nodding his head upward. "It's been, what, three years since then? Maybe more? I fucking wreck your shit on a near daily basis, that should be history by now." The young stallion's voice had a hint of amusement to it.

Gentler scoffed. "Tease me all you want, I win in our spars now and then."

"Only 'cause I let you win, mangy cat." Fear stuck his tongue out at Gentler.

"Eh, I hardly doubt that. You're just a big softie, holding back's gonna get you killed." The Abyssinian shot Fear a wink.

"Whatever!" Fear squeaked out. "We're friends. Besides, the sly eagle hides its talons."

"Sheesh Nightlight," Faith's composed, powerful voice resounded, "when did you get so dramatic and pretentious?"

Sim guffawed over the handle, his laugh bitonal in nature, but comforting rather than unnerving. "Probably all those books he's been reading."

Fear half grimaced, half grinned, cocking his head to the side and gazing out at the approaching hoard. "Hey now guys, it's not fair to gang up on a colt like that. I'm gonna bring karma down on all of you if you keep that up."

Sim got sassy. "You wouldn't do shit, son, and we all know it. Keep dreaming."

"Pfft," Fear started. "You say that now but you know I'm a force of nature nowadays."

Faith sat on her haunches and put a free hoof on Fear's shoulder. "Yes we all know you're strong Nightlight. Now why don't we disperse and take on this threat before it gets too close?"

The young stallion groaned out, rolling his eyes in a wide arch. "Yeah fine. I'm sure this guy's wondering what we're doing just standing here. Well team, let's wreck some shit!" Fear got low to the ground.

Faith was the first to bolt into action. "With pleasure." The older mare with silver streaks, nerves frayed from having to fight such a huge group of ghouls, raced ahead as his heart hammered in her chest. "For harmony!"

Gentler's slitted eyes revolved in their sockets at Faith's drama, snorting slightly. "Why am I surrounded by nerds?" And with that he was charging into the fray as well, followed closely by Sim.

Fear was next to run in.

As the ghouls saw three ponies and one Abyssinian approaching them they growled and snarled, hissing out and forming an attack line, immediately going on the offensive, a few surging into action and lunging forward to bury their teeth into their new enemy and pummel them with their hooves.

Most didn't even get the chance to bite. As Faith jumped into a group of them and whirled her warhammer-like cannon around in a circle, bashing a few into each other and slamming another one back, charging it up with magical energies in the air all the while. Occasionally thrusting out and skewering one of them on the eddied horn and curving around to use a hindleg to yank herself free, she was a wild card, bashing skulls like watermelon.

The ghouls ahead of her, simpleminded as could be, tried to brute force her.

Faith aimed her weapon at the ground and fired into it, causing an upheaval of earth, jagged edges of rock vaulting into the air, a couple managing to shank a zombie or two and the rest of the upturned earth causing the ghouls to lose their balance, some falling on their face.

Sim led the secondary assault, while Gentler leap-frogged over Faith with a 'yoink.' They were quick to get into the action as well, with the Abyssinian throwing a fist toward one of the zombie's faces and shoving it into the ex-pony's mouth, all the way into the back of his throat and then pumping his fist downward into the ground. The power splattered the creature's skull into the dust. Then the tabby leaned on that fist and vaulted forward, pumping his leg out in a side kick and caving in another ghoul's throat. It nearly crushed the brainstem in the back and brought it crumpling to the ground. Gentler was quickly back on all fours and doing a variety of close quarters combat moves on the ghouls surrounding him.

As they became too much to handle though Sim was right up against his back, levitating his carapace knife up and pumping his turquoise magic into it, causing it to unravel before everyone's eyes and become a cloud of wires that lashed out, wrapping around limbs and skewering through musculature, fusing zombies into place and giving Gentler the opportunity to put a fist where the sun didn't shine, before kicking them into oblivion.

Fear was swift in galloping past them, leading the next assault, tertiary and primary all in one, reacting on empath instinct and cleaving his sword through a long series of enemies that about faced on the leader's command and tried to tackle him. The young stallion merely danced his way through, cutting, hacking, and slicing through ghoul after ghoul, the positive emotions he pumped into the sword making it come to his defense and slide between teeth before throwing off a rather persistent one, then decapitating it. He kept his rifle as back up, floating it behind him as he hacked through. All while tendrils of radiation exploded into the air from the source of it all and crashed into gored ghoul bodies, regenerating them and bringing them back to life, leaving the others to fight rejuvenated corpses, arising once more to do their master's bidding.

Freiya stood in front of Fear with a confident, yet wary smile. "All I wished to do was inform you of an incoming threat to Dryfield. A pegasus, non-feral ghoul by the name of Ghastly Feather is directing an army of ferals across the lands in order to cleanse it of impurites, and then himself, so as to pave the way forward fro those above the clouds, at least that's what he's apparently preaching to his brethren, not that they can understand."

Fear lifted an eyebrow, a look of distaste crossing his features. "All for the enclave? Why? What does he hope to gain?"

"I'm getting there little Fear." She lifted a hoof and placed it on his forehead. A little condescending, Fear thought, but not the biggest deal. "From further scrying I learned he was once a magician with varying levels of success depending on the timeline, working for the Equestrian Military to keep up the morale at the behest of the Ministry of Morale."

Fear let out a little snort as Freiya continued.

"He gallavants about how his transformation into a ghoul was a divine promotion to the real war front, where he will eliminate both the tainted Equestria and the evil Zebrica for the Enclave's sake."

Fear was impressed with the sheer amount of information his grandmother had managed to collect on the stallion. She had meant what she said when she'd told him she'd do everything in her power to protect him. The rest was up to him it seemed. "What kinds of tricks should I expect from an ex-magician?" Fear pulled a foreleg against his chest and smirked, as if it was no big deal, his ears flicking.

Freiya grinned, tilting her head to the side as she resumed debriefing him. "He was born with the same mutation as you, with crystalline nerves extending to his wings. He's an empath, Fear." Fear's stomach churned in his belly, a look of surprise crossing his face. Though Freiya didn't stop there. "He wields pure radioactive force to heal his allies and kill his opponents with disease. It's going to take something big to bring him down for good given he's... probably eaten a radioactive rock. Further, his trick wingblades make him deadly in a close range fight." 

Fear was feeling a little more trepidation at the enemy he was up against. Still, it wasn't like he could just sit back and do nothing, and he definitely wasn't going to run away. There also wouldn't be time to try and talk him down as long as his ghoulie friends were busy attacking the town. He'd have to be swift and decisive. "Thanks Grandma." Fear gave a confident grin once more. He could do this, he had to. The only other choice was death.

The young stallion had beheaded and delimbed more than a few ghouls in the swath he'd carved out for himself, the path he'd cut as if chiseling through flesh and blood, positive emotive energy keeping the various gore from sticking to his sword, though there was a little splatter on his fluffy, dark gray coat.

That was until he came to his destination, yellowish-white pegasus with nearly preserved body except for his partially de-feathered wings which were clad in blades. He had a near translucent glow to him, a lime green light radiating outward from him, X-raying his organs and bones from within. Part of his jaw was missing on second glance, and a magician's starry cloak clipped around his neck, coupled with a witch's hat on his head. His mane and tail thinned, a glorious platinum color. As if an imaginary sun had washed all the color out of him like a pair of jeans. There was an infernal frown on his tightened face, eyes glaring daggers at Fear as blorby, splorchy tentacles writhed from his body, slowly flailing in the air as if seeking to latch onto anything and drain the life from it.

Fear was quick on the draw, not that the same could be said for the pegasus. "Fuck, and my family called _me_ pretentious, just looking at you makes me feel like I've stepped into a fantasy novel. You know this is the _wasteland_ right?" Fear chastised Ghastly as he paced back and forth, acting like he wasn't scared in the slightest, showing no hint of fright nor disconcert. "You should probably leave and come back when you're dressed for the part." Fear tilted his head up, stopping in place as the pegasus snarled at him. "And for Celestia's sake your posture is way too stiff! You're here for a fight, not a modeling competition." Luna had shown Fear one of those. "Fucking get your act in gear if you're going to try to play pretend." Ghastly's eye twitched, both of them widening a second later. And to add insult to injury, Fear jeered. "Also some stallion, your dick probably rot right the fuck off!" Fear's face was full of faux acrimony as he held a hoof against his chest.

Ghastly had finally had enough of the small, young stallion running his mouth off. "SILENCE! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU INSIGNIFICANT SPECK OF DUST!?" His voice was full of rage.

Fear smiled like a doof. Unlike all the other ghouls Fear could feel a sort of pseudo soul residing in the pegasus, as if part of it had been left behind and was waiting for the body to officially die before it could move on. Only that would probably never happen. He could feel the emotions, just not hear the soul inside of it. It felt good to feel that supposed soul rage against its confines, having been taught my Gentler to throw his enemy into a frenzy to make them make mistakes.

Ghastly took that smile as rubbing salt in the wound, and lashed out with one of the tendrils of radioactivity, the blorby tentacle sweeping across the ground. "You insolent little clod you think you're smart!? You think you're funny!? Making fun of my glory!? My divine mission!? You think you _know_ me!?"

Fear was busy ignoring the stallion, taking a deep breath and seeping into the ground with both his weapons, becoming one with the shadows cast by the rippling cloud cover above. Only a scouring darkness revealing his position. He felt the vibrations being cast by the pegasus as he surged across the ground, feeling the radiation pass over him as a gentle fizzy warmth, like downing too much sparkle cola. The young stallion raced across the ground before jumping up out of it from behind Ghastly, twisting around in the air and spinning this gun around to press the muzzle against his skull.

Ghastly didn't know what to make of any of it, having been so distracted trying to call Fear names his body froze up.

There was a loud bam. One of eight bullets down.

A visceral squelch of brain matter exploding outward.

But the body didn't collapse.

Fear took another deep breath and dove back under the ground, knowing the stallion wasn't dead, intending to reappear somewhere else as the pegasi's body reformed, bits of brain regenerating at a rabid pace, his skull and mane being restored as if he'd never been hurt at all, as if the dead body had been snapshot and that's what it would always return to.

Ghastly stared at the ground, looking for Fear, now using his empathy to sense where his body was traveling to, thrusting the tendrils of radiation into the ground in an attempt to drown him out.

Fear and his gear was made of nothing more than shadows and magic in that moment though, unaffected by the sickness. But he couldn't come back up for air as long as the radiation was covering his exit. He quickly pulled away, getting out of range, and popping up out of the ground, aspirating as he leveled the gun like a pro while hanging in the air for a few seconds, lining up the shot.

A second bam, a second bullet used.

The shot punched through Ghastly's body, doing nothing more than vibrating on the spot as it quickly healed, flesh becoming effervescent as it was repaired.

Fear took another deep breath and dove back down.

"You can't keep running from me you imbecilic pest!" Ghastly cried out as he tried to grab Fear with his tendrils.

The young stallion jumped out of the earth on his side, in an area where it was still cool, and brought his sword around to lop off his head.

Ghastly was prepared though, trying to lure Fear into a false sense of security, bringing up a wing and trying to slash through Fear's jugular with the blade.

Fear saw it coming though and slipped back into the shadows, latching onto the underside of Ghastly's wing and zooming across his body to pop out from under his cloak.

Ghastly's hackles rose on end as he snapped his head behind him, jumping forward and reaching out with a tendril of radiation.

Fear's eyes widened as he saw death look him in the face, unable to connect to any shadows from this far away, and did the only thing he could do, shoved his body out of the way with a burst of telekinesis, causing him to skid across the ground as the tendril of radiation slammed down where his body just was. He then lunged forward, trying to stab Ghastly through the barrel.

Ghastly brought up his wing blade and blocked it, throwing the sword up into the air and twisting around, intending to slash across Fear's chest with the other wing blade.

Fear ducked, already breathing hard from being in the shadows so much, using his small body to his advantage and bringing the sword back down onto Ghastly's spine.

The pegasus hardly reacted in response as the sword dug in deep, hitting the rock in his belly and causing it to jostle.

Fear grimaced and tried to breathe deep, falling into shadows again, leaving his sword behind but bringing his Garand with him.

Just in time too as Ghastly reached out with another slash.

Fear popped up behind him, lining up another shot and firing, the bullet pulsing through him and blowing away his rear end for a singular moment and striking the rock, nearly shattering it. The young stallion grumbled, recalling Freiya's words that it'd take something big to take him out as he dipped into the shadows again, another tendril of radioactivity flailed at Fear to glide through him and leave him lethally poisoned.

Ghastly let out a cry of rage, getting fed up with Fear and his antics and finally deciding to end this once and for all. He'd noticed the young stallion had to come up out of the shadows for breath eventually, he could hear how despite barely physically moving at all his breathing was growing labored. With it he pulled radiation from the rock inside of him, and his own power, and released a blanket of the green venom, settling over the ground in a large radius around him. Fear would have to come up for air soon enough. There wasn't enough time for him to get away. "Give up! Either poison yourself or die by suffocation you hellish colt!"

The young stallion was hardly one to give up, sliding under Ghastly's body and separating the shadow of his Garand from the shadow of himself, pushing it up out of the air and pressing it against his side.

"Hah! Foolish attempts!"

Fear wasn't done, reaching out with his telekinesis and latching onto the rod-like handle of his sword, twisting it inside, creating a hole, and then yanking it out with a shluck, only to plunge it into where he was sure he felt the remnants of that soul – his skull, and drilled it down as deep as it'd go, skewering right through.

Ghastly's body froze up, eyes crossing over his snout as his concentration was interrupted from the brain damage, unable to heal properly with blade stuck in his skull. The blanket of radiation receded back into him on instinct, trying to dislodge it and heal the vital damage.

Fear surged out of the ground, pumping his hindlegs into the ghoul boss' ribs and shattering them, forcing his body into the air as he popped free, taking a deep breath. The young stallion swept his Garand up, lining it up with the underside of Ghastly's body and fired while the sword wound was still mildly fresh. The bullet screwed through the air and pounded into the rock, causing it to shift, lifting up to the surface, and cracking it.

Ghastly's eyes nearly plopped out of his skull from everything that happened to him in one moment.

Fear submerged himself back into the shadows as Ghastly fell onto the dusty dirt in a heap, still trying to shove the sword out of his skull so he could repair the damage with radiation. Fear hopped up out of the earth next to the ghoul, his vision vignetting from not getting enough of air, and reached out with his telekinesis, prying the rock free with one desperate show of force, oomphing it out of his back and into the air and throwing it as far from them as he could, his hooves tingling a little touching Ghastly's chest.

The pegasus ghoul's body then went still, the brain damage becoming permanent. No matter how hard he tried to use what radiation was left, it wouldn't work, until it was all draining from him.

Fear let out a cry as he schlupped the sword out and with one deft swing brought it down onto the back of Ghastly's neck, chopping off the offensive headpiece, and killing him once and for all.

The young stallion plopped onto his belly, trying to catch his breath, chest heaving and falling rapidly. All as the high of victory, a sensation he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever, penetrated his body and pumped euphoria through his brain, leaving him light, airy, on cloud nine. So much adrenaline and the sheer endorphin release... everything was suddenly so fantastic, his consciousness stretching out like it was made of elastic. He rolled over onto his back, smiling up at the sky as the rest of the ghouls were taken care of, a dull laughter escaping his lips from every close call he'd just been through. Using every method at his disposal except for the Starlight Shredder, a difficult spell to perform even under the best of circumstances, even nowadays. His bloodlust, he found, was as bubbly as ever despite being latent for so long. It felt good to kill for the sake of others.

And it'd never stop, the occurrence lighting a fire inside Fear's soul. Everything about him had been dormant for so long aside from constant practice, but now... now everything was falling into place.

watch?v=QJAX7nGhuHA


	28. The Paths we Carve: Project Ace

Project Ace

watch?v=f1GXJksuvDk

The rest of the day had been spent celebrating with a subdued party – another threat eliminated. All while Fear's will was alight with thoughts of travel and exploration once more, the once dormant, traumatized part of him desiring movement and action. There was one point, a year or two into his time at Dryfield he'd thought about taking all his baggage and traveling away from his home and family all alone in order to find some semblance of peace away from his own thoughts, a guaranteed way to heal. He'd scryed ten or so alternate realities before making his decision, realizing that no matter how hard he looked it wasn't going to change all the things that could go wrong, or all the things that could go right.

The key determining factors were: he just didn't know if he had the motivation, and he had a responsibility to be there for his family when the time came, and who knew how long his journey would have taken?

Sleep would have come with ease if not for the sheer excitement cutting through him and leaving him a folded paper chain of consciousness, pieces of him wanting to sleep and others wanting to stay up and immediately go about exploring one of the final labs in the Dryfield area with his father. There had been trepidation purely due to it being the final one, not knowing what he'd find. The magic would be lost if it turned out to be nothing exceptional, and gazing into the Seer's Eye to learn what the lab held felt like cheating.

However, despite all that it wasn't long until the relatively drunk Fear (still having trouble holding his liquor) was passed out and back in the dream world to tell his extended family just how everything had gone. There was a little celebration in his sleep as well from another job well done, a tiny dream party with refreshments crafted solely from memory, with things like punch, cranberry apple juice, sweet cake, and frosted cookies. It was a group effort, and hardly had the same affect as the real thing, but nonetheless the sharing of experiences was good enough given the wasteland on the other side of the veil.

Fear was taking a break from the cacophony of stories and good will to have some time alone with his thoughts in the courtyard. He wasn't quite so lucky though.

It started with a soul whispering to him. It was like a formless rubic's cube, constantly shifting and always making such glorious little patterns with the surface that were often surreal and incomprehensible. It flowed like a river and never seemed to stop. It was a familiar sensation, a sensation he'd only felt for the briefest of moments three or more years ago.

Then came the voice. "They were right! Big things _do_ come in little packages." The voice was deep, mischievous, with a discordant lilt to it that Fear couldn't place. He glanced around, taking a few steps forward.

"Who's...?" It took a few moments, something clawing at his memory to be let in but he couldn't place it. He'd heard this before. "Dis... Discord?"

"Shh. Keep it down Fear. This is just between us."

One of Fear's eyes hooded while the other widened, brow raising. "What do you want with me? What are you doing here? You know, as hard as it is to believe, Princess Luna misses you right? How are you in the dream space?"

Discord's left bird hand popped up out of nothing, each talon extending as he listed off an answer. "One, I just wish to talk to someone whose emotional state is _always_ changing. Possibly more chaotic than even I'm used to." A lion's paw permeated and sliced at the air, leaving a gash lingering in the middle of space, like he'd cut open the dream bubble. "Scratch that. Nothing can be more chaotic than me." Fear got the distinct impression Discord was looking at him condescendingly, if only because of his voice and the emotions now forming in front of him. "Two, it's long past time we had a little discussion, just you and me. Three, Luna's feelings hardly matter right now. Maybe I'll see her again, maybe not. That's not for you to concern yourself with – my business. And fourth, I'm dreaming, duh."

Fear rolled his eyes, sitting on his haunches and crossing his forelegs over his chest. "Wow, rude. You can't just leave others waiting on you, missing you and wishing you'd come back."

Discord grumbled. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" His aged head and slim, brown body formed in the air and soon Discord was leaning, floating on his side with his paw holding up his head. "Let's just say I've had my history with Luna and I'd rather not see her right now. I've had my history with everyone, and it's high time that was left in the past."

Fear shook his head, unamusedly gazing at Discord whose soul felt as if it was peeling apart, hardly much power left. "The past might be behind us but we can still start fresh."

The draconequus tumbled about in the air before stopping himself, eyes rolling around in his head in a jumble. "You are so stubborn! Fine! I'll consider seeing her again. That's not why I'm here!"

" _I'm_ stubborn? So are you. You sound like an overgrown foal!"

Discord, without legs, hung in the air for a little while longer, before eventually grinning. "I see now why the wasteland has so much trouble containing your big personality."

Fear took a few steps back as if he'd been struck. "And what do you know of me?"

Confetti rained down around Fear as Discord threw his hands into the air, lacking the exuberance he used to have. "That's the million cap question! What has our little contestant won?" Discord snapped his talons and a copy, appeared dressed up and with a voice like that of a game show host.

"A lifetime of fluctuating misery and happiness!" The original draconequus clapped his two hands together a few dozen times at a rapid pace, whooping and whistling as the second was dismissed in a puff of smoke.

Fear grimaced. "Just get on with it."

Discord just beamed. "I know you're so sensitive you can't catch a moment's peace and that, like your sister, your brain is connected to magic and thus the world. I know that unlike me you're not afraid to hurt someone to get what you want, and I know that unlike me you're constantly questioning everything you've ever done because no matter what direction you take in life, you never find that final peace you've been searching for." The implication was clear to Fear, he wasn't being taken by life in any particular direction, it was the other way around. Usually.

Fear planted a hoof against his forehead. "You? Not hurt others? Don't make me laugh. According to Princess Luna you did your fair share of causing trouble."

"Ah ah ah," Discord chastised. "Caused trouble. I never actually hurt anyone. Just made everyone's lives fun, interesting! And maybe a little inconvenient." Discord's motions were boisterous and larger than life, constantly moving around and emphasizing his words. "Even when the world turned against me and used my own power for their own ends, when I escaped I tried to help the world and you can't prove anything else."

The young stallion shook a little, not knowing what to make of any of this. "And... what do you want with me?" Suddenly he felt horrible about himself.

"You, my dear friend, are linked to chaos intrinsically. Unable to find balance, unable to find harmony in yourself, only in others. Like for instance, not knowing whether you should be of service to someone stronger than you or carve out your own little niche. Everything about you screams change, even your cutiemark. And it is that change in your emotions that generates your magic and makes you so apt for making a difference. Life just keeps handing you all this change on a silver platter and you hardly do anything with it! Until now."

Fear vaguely recalled the manuscript Faith had found. Friendship is Discord. He wondered if Discord had anything to do with that. Probably not, that was crazy. He stayed silent for awhile. "Even if I was supposed to really make a difference like I told Mom I would I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Discord waggled a finger. "Tut tut. That's exactly what you need in life. Every single time you've started moving it's because something came along and sparked the fire within you. Gave you direction. You had the inspiration all along, it just laid dormant until something excised it from you. It's going to be like that all your life. And it's other creatures that give you that direction."

Fear snorted. "You say that like I'm supposed to be something important."

"Virtues are incredibly important, and I have a theory about yours. But that's neither here nor there. You've been a horrible little colt, pushed in terrible directions by your environment. That doesn't leave you without blame however. You are a dangerous, sinful little creature always following your emotions no matter how awful it gets, others constantly bailing you out. You hardly have any control over how your emotions spiral because you're so young." Discord leaned in close.

"Yeah I know I'm a shitling, tell me something I don't know." Fear tried to push Discord away but he stayed in place.

"You even went so far as to completely obliterate Linebreiker even though she was just following her heart just like you."

Fear twisted away, letting out a grunt.

"But some creatures do remember bits and pieces of their past lives so... you never know. And besides, I would be a hypocrite if I blamed someone for following their heart now wouldn't I? Wisdom and control comes with age and acceptance, though trying to be someone else completely will just destroy you."

The young stallion wasn't sure what Discord was getting at, whether he was trying to be helpful or harmful. "And what does all this have to do with me?"

"Nothing..." Discord transformed into a beautiful golden scale with eyes on the front, moving the arms up and down as he glanced from side to side cartoonishly. "Extreme, per se. I just want you to know you're on the path to doing something really important, and I have my eye on you. And that I know you're looking for a new spark, the spark of self-love you lost ever since your sister left you again."

Fear took a few steps back, becoming uncomfortable with how much Discord knew about him. It made sense though. Lurk around everywhere long enough and you learn things. But why was so much attention being placed on him? "Why are you even following me anyway? Kinda creepy stalking behavior." Fear lifted a foreleg and held it against his chest, looking off and to the side.

Discord shrugged as he morphed back, nonchalantly popping off his head and rolling it back and forth across his shoulders and down his arms, catching it in his hands and tossing it back the way it came like he was juggling a basketball. It nauseated Fear. "Let's just say I've been paying attention to a lot of things, and I'm looking to heal the wasteland too, not that anyone _important_ knows I'm around."

Fear glared at the draconequus. "First I'm important, then I'm not important, you going to make up your mind any time today? Or is being wishywashy part of chaos?"

Discord hummed, little spectral music notes filtering from his lips as his head snapped into place with a gruesome crack. "In the grand scheme of things, Fear, no one is important and everyone is important. The future holds no certainties as I'm sure you know by now, anyone could be in your position as long as Fate is maintaining the illusion of free will. There are many who could easily take your place if events line up just so. Anyone can be held on a pedestal, what matters in the end is the present, and in this present you hold a lot of potential. Whether you will be able to achieve it or not will never be guaranteed. However – don't glare at me like that – if you choose to move forward from here on out, following the little ignition inside of you, you're going to discover you're not the imposter you think you are. As you've spoken to your... mmh, sister. The future may not be good, but it'll certainly be better than the past. All you have to do is take that step."

The young stallion felt some of his concerns melt away at that. A sense of confidence overtaking him. Then he realized he'd been manipulated like a finely tuned machine. "You're pretty good at that."

Discord shrugged, swimming back and forth in the air with long, heaving backstrokes. "Comes with the territory of being an entity of chaos. Everyone has their puppet strings. Normally I could just use magic to discord others and change them, but where's the fun in that?"

Fear's attention was divided, both thinking about how he'd decided the past was terrible in hindsight because he knew better now, but still great because at the time he'd been ignorant to what could have been, as well as focusing on Discord at the same time. A tad distracted. "I suppose so. It's kinda nice proving you can do something without relying on supernatural means all the time. Just what your mind can do."

"See!?" Discord cried. "You get me!" Discord pulled Fear into a hug and gave him a rough noogie, digging a fist into his scalp.

"Ah! Hey! Stop! Bad touch!" Fear writhed and squirmed, kicking his hindlegs out as he was held in the air against his will, face screwed up in pain and annoyance.

Discord dropped him to the ground. "I knew we'd get along well enough. Just remember, keep moving forward and don't doubt yourself too much. There'll be time for that when your journey's at its end. Now buh-bye!" And with that Discord's form distorted into a swirl before zapping away with a flash of light and an audible 'pop' like the snap of bubblegum.

Fear was left in an inspired haze. Was it possible he could get a little something more out of Amelio if he played his cards right? Just one more fun little romp? Was he willing to attempt manipulating her in order to have a good time?

Yes.

Just one more romp, then he'd try to move on.

"So, Ame, I just thought maybe if we danced together it might allow for better therapy!" Fear's voice came out as a squeak.

Amelio narrowed her eyes at her brother, a hoof coming up and settling over her lips, eyes lidding a moment later as she twisted her head to the side, considering the argument. She knew exactly what Fear was up to, what he really wanted. And honestly it was innocent enough. Innocent yet intimate. She wasn't sure it would help him move on, having seen it coming a mile away, but... "fine. Let us dance. I will let you start us off."

Fear's jaw fell open, blinking once. Huh? Fear didn't voice his concerns but it was clear on his face he wasn't expecting it to work. Was Amelio still into him even slightly? He knew there'd never be an answer without communicating with her, but he didn't want to hear the answer. He wanted to live in ignorance and just hold onto one fleeting moment of happiness. His jaw snapped shut and he glanced away, swiping a hoof across his snout. "Eh, I suppose I can start us off. But you're the dreaming expert, you got any songs from memory?"

A simple yet beautiful smile graced Amelio's face as she stared at her brother with amusement shining behind her strange yet pretty eyes. "Silly, you are the one always listening to songs on the radio. However... I think I have... something you might like." She scoured her memory, muzzle scrunching up cutely as she searched, eyes rolling up and to the side.

When feeling a song in your dreams the lyrics and the notes echoed in the mind like subtle whispers, long past and barely comprehensible, and hardly memorable when you woke up. Yet there was always something much more amazing about it as the thoughts permeated in quick succession, flowing through a story you're normally the only one privy to. Some musicians remain inspired by the songs they hear within their dreams.

And that was how Fear felt as the music started up. Inspired.

watch?v=8KHGsjXXJlY

The young stallion started off slowly, getting a feel for the music before letting it move his body, rocking from side to side on his haunches like a swaying metronome, his eyes glancing to wherever he leaned, occasionally twisting upward as he tapped a hoof on the floor, the echo less sound and more touch. Soon enough he was standing up on his hindlegs, gently swinging his forelegs to his right, bending them at the 'elbows,' clapping the hooves together like he was shaking a pair of maracas, then swinging to the left and doing the same. He did a curt stirrup, stepping in place like he was going up stairs and clacking his hind hooves against the floor. Fear cocked his head to the side, clapped his forehooves together, and undulated in place with eyelids shut, letting the music flow through his consciousness and motivate him.

Meanwhile Amelio started up as well. "You did tell me Mirage taught you all she and Grandma Emulae knew about dancing." Her voice was soft as she stood on her hindlegs too, crossing her forelegs over each other and wiggling in place, then leaning to one side, her forelegs twisting over each other and tossing them to either side, then taking a dainty step forward, turning her head away from Fear, stepping back, and doing the same motion with her forelegs as before, and soon enough she was lifting a hindleg, pressing the hoof against her 'knee' and doing a little pirouette like a ballerina, eyes closed as well.

The two ponies' magic reached out for each other, telekinesis surrounding them, helping each keep their balance and mingling together. Fear felt Amelio's mind, and Amelio felt Fear's as air pressure caressed and twisted together, mixing with one another into a tornado of sensation.

Fear took a few steps back, shoved his forelegs out, and bowed his head forward.

Amelio took a few steps forward, shoved her forelegs behind her, and bowed her head back.

Both did a little spin.

Then fell toward each other.

Their empathy slipped and slid against one another, reading each others' movements and intent like they were watching where they put their hooves, allowing them to catch one another in their hooves and tumble together in a divine rotation, one of their forelegs pointing out away from each other. Next they stepped around each other as they held on tight, their telekinesis pressing against their backs and holding them up, white and black coalescing together like yin and yang, a sentiment that hadn't been expressed for a few years. They were eventually cavorting about, taking grand leaps with one another like they were jumping between glass platforms, occasionally only standing on one hindleg as they held each other both innocently and intimately.

Amelio understood Fear just wanted to move on.

Fear understood Amelio wanted him to move on.

Their innocent procession inevitably drew to a close, the two staring into each others' eyes, sapphire glow radiating over sapphire ellipticals. Odd and odd meeting together in such a way for one last time as Amelio held Fear's body with a foreleg, dipping him toward the ground as she leaned over him.

It was time to move on to bigger and better things.

Fear wasn't sure he was ready, but he needed to try. He'd promised himself he would.

"You know Fearei," Amelio's flawless voice spoke to him, "as much as I wanted it too, it would have been wrong for us to procreate with one another. We should have been spreading our genes, not keeping a pure bloodline between the two of us. Though we did not consciously know it at the time, it was arrogant of us to keep to each other like that when there are other ponies who need that special little something the both of us can give."

Fear thought about it. It was a tad annoying hearing Amelio preach to him, as if she was being haughty and holding her union over his head, like she was somehow better than him now, and while he understood it was arrogant and haughty to believe they had something special to give the wasteland – a sobering understanding... he realized the faint joy he got at the idea of keeping their blood pure was another supremacist idea, the kind of idea he hadn't had in some time. And it was then that he knew the very idea of their coupling had been wrong, whether they had anything unique to give or not. The time they lived in didn't call for such things. They had each other as much as they'd needed – as brother and sister – they didn't need to add romance to that as well. They should have been seeking someone else for that pleasure.

The young stallion gave a wanly smile. Yeah, he had to move on.

"Further," Amelio continued to her silent brother as she got back on all fours, helping Fear do the same, "I want you to know that no matter what happens our ties will still bind us. Our connections surpass time and space and will always bring us together as one. If your consciousness is ever in trouble and you need my assistance I will be there for you. I can not interfere more than once though, so keep that in mind as you throw yourself into danger. After all, free will needs consequences otherwise nothing matters."

Fear snorted. "And what about forgiveness?"

Amelio chortled. "Forgiveness is a facet of free will and comes with its own consequences. Consequences are not inherently bad things, they are just often associated with them. Now move along, we have spent enough time together."

The young stallion finally left, albeit reluctantly. It was time to cultivate his other relationships.

watch?v=0fgzaQU2g8o

"You know, it kinda sucks I never got to explore any of these labs for myself. Like the storeroom for instance," Fear used as an example, "I would have loved to just be constantly going back and forth bringing cans of food to the settlement." Things were rather stiff and stale around the father and son as they moved through sterile white corridors. The ventilation had stopped long ago due to backup power being diverted elsewhere, so there was a thick stagnancy that settled in the lungs and gave a dry mustiness, like the air in an abandoned house although made of metal instead of wood and paper. Their hooves clicked along the white tiles as they passed by some sleeping quarters and headed for the gunmetal gray stairwell leading downward, placed in a small nook a few nondescript halls down.

"You romanticize it too much son. I know you love scavenging but once you've explored one lab they all kind of mix together. I was just surprised this one didn't have much security in it." Sim didn't want to squash Fear's enthusiasm but it was better than disappointment sometimes. He was busy carrying his own gear, saddlebags and carapace knife. 

Fear considered that for awhile, humming and twisting his eyes to the side as they passed by an indistinct pneumatic door leading to a break room, and then later on a small janitor's closet. "What about all the juicy information about why the lab was built?"

Sim shrugged. "All wiped. That's why I saved this one for last. If there's anything left it's deeper in where only a pipbuck and hacking can get you through. Something happened to this place – it's completely empty." They passed by a couple restrooms and security as they twisted down a couple more maze-like corridors, designed specifically to get ponies lost. It never seemed to end.

"That's depressing," Fear sighed. "So what do you think this lab is for?"

"Honestly?" Sim asked. "Something to do with the environment because of the various testing chambers scattered on the second basement level. There was an aquarium, botanical garden, and some desert areas, all rather small. Though I suppose the third level throws off that theory a little, as well as the fact that Stable-Tec already had an environmental institute. There were a lot of tomes on barrier spells in one of the research labs, some of which were torn apart and ruined."

"What, you think the place was raided?"

"Likely. Somepony didn't want this secret getting out to the world, yet due to all the unlocked doors it nearly did. The only thing remaining in the databanks down below is a map detailing all the rooms. The ones that haven't been investigated yet are the surgical lab and cryogenic room." The stairwell was just as bland and plain as everything else that wasn't a designated room.

Fear was, despite himself, getting a little excited, his tail hiking up, hackles rising, all while he glanced back toward the sword strapped to his back alongside his saddlebags. Storm's old saddlebags, covered on the sides with a multi-layered gray brain with three yellow thunderbolts splayed out beneath them, faded due to time. "By the way, I keep forgetting to mention. Grandma Freiya wants you to come to Stable 47 and perform that Crucible play you did recently."

Sim's eyebrows rose. "Hm? Really? It's still really strange to know you're talking to everypony in your dreams, but at least that means I know you'll be able to contact me if you need to." There was a pause as Fear gave a singular nod. "I'll probably head over there soon then. Do you want to come with me?"

"Nah." Fear shook his head. "Gonna head out with Faith and Gentler soon to get done what I need to. We're supposed to be heading to the old dragon lands and then Maneami to see if we can get a boat operational enough to travel to Abyssinia. That is, provided we can't convince them to be on edge in their dreams. Then again, if they don't remember them well enough it won't matter either way." 

Sim glanced to his son. "You really like taking risks don't you?"

"Nah." Fear stated simply. "But there's no other choice, is there?"

Sim grinned. "Storm would be proud of you."

Fear looked to Sim. "Thanks Dad." The young stallion's heart hammered in his chest, his mind busy with vague emotions instead of thought, too much permeating in his mind and leaving him nearly overwhelmed. It was an intangible feeling he couldn't put into words, the world calling out to him, a cry he couldn't ignore. The world was hurting. Discord said he was trying to heal the wasteland. Was that even possible? Did Discord know something he didn't? Maybe he'd ask him.

Everything went silent for awhile until they got to the surgical lab, with Sim pulling the adapter from his pipbuck and stringing it up to the console at the door, swiftly scanning over the information that slid over his foreleg terminal at rapid speed. After a few button presses there was a hiss, then a kachunk as the door pulled away and revealed the interior. It was a hallway with a glass containment to the side, a stretcher surrounded by surgical gear beyond, some computers, and an array of strange equipment meant specifically for identification and splicing. Above and below him Fear also noticed vents meant for filtering gas in and out – probably a sterilization chamber before entering the lab proper? There were also a few skeletons littering the floor, still mostly intact.

But that wasn't what caught Fear's eye.

watch?v=hZjGBuNgLjM

What drew Fear's attention, and then Sim's, was the body sitting on its haunches in the corner in front of another door's console. It was a strange form, the most notable characteristic being the flowing soul patch on his face, the wavy mane and tail, just as black as the facial hair, and the red-tipped smoothly bent horn. The second feature that caught Fear's eye was its dark gray fur, similar to Fear's own.

"Uh, Dad?" Fear was incredibly skeeved out by the sight. Not because it was so dirty and degraded, but because... "why is there a completely fresh body here?" That wasn't the only thing. "I can feel its soul. It's alive. Somehow."

Sim shuddered at the prospect, turning his head to the side. "I have no idea, Fear. The door was definitely locked before we came in so..." Sim's face was one of concern and uncertainty.

As Fear's heart thudded in his chest, leaving his head airy and light, eyes quivering in their sockets and taking a step back, the equine's eyelids peeled back too slowly for comfort, as if everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. It's eyes were the most alarming thing though: slitted red eyes with diseased-looking green corneas, purple mist sifting off the edges and flowing back like a mask.

"I smell... despair." The creature's voice was dark and smooth like a creature of the night.

Fear nudged his father in the side. "Dad," Fear started up, but stopped when...

A sudden miasma fell upon the room, expanding outward like an exploding star from the equine, who, as his lips pulled back into a snarl, revealed sharpened teeth. The sheer heaviness of the air constricted around Fear and Sim, clinging to their bodies and paralyzing the nerves, numbing the flesh and digging into the muscles, clamping down around them and leaving them incapable of moving.

Fear recognized it immediately as nightmare pressure, doing no more than letting out a squeak as he tried to bring himself to unsheathe his sword and become used to the change in air pressure, his knees buckling under him.

The creature's horn lit up with purple ether, taking the shape of a spotted haze unlike how regular unicorn magic looked. It expanded outward, blanketing the skeletons on either side of him – on further examination the ribs appeared to be nearly shattered – and after a short amount of time the bones jostled. Shook. Trembled. And rose. Rattling together as they slid back into place, ribs crumbling and leaving stubby joints leftover as jaws cracked into position. It was grotesque and made Fear's stomach turn, seeing pony skeletons manipulated in such a visceral, inappropriate way. As they stood there staring with empty eye sockets, their vacant holes took up a pair of renters, green light shimmering behind them and filling them up. Necromantic energies pouring through the newly designated puppets.

Fear's expression was one of horror, Sim's was steeled. The fatherly instinct inside of him told him to protect his son at at any cost, but at the moment he could hardly move.

Each skeleton lunged forward, digging their forehooves into the ground and spinning around, and readying to buck them in the face and smash their lights out.

Fear's telekinesis latched onto his sword. He pumped his desire to protect, as well as the fear for his life into it.

The sword slipped from the sheathe automatically, without any more prompting and flew through the air, slicing through the first skeleton's hindlegs, chopping them off, and parrying the second skeleton's buck, throwing it up and away with a powerful movement.

Surprise registered on the mysterious equine's face. "A lunar sword?" His voice was full of confusion. "Are you here for Project Ace?"

Fear launched into action, pulsing violence through his sword because he didn't have any other plan of action, the blade flowing through the air in a series of sweeps and hacks, cutting into bone and severing limbs, all while it was difficult to breathe, his pupils shrunk to pinpricks.

Sim was more than impressed, and finally starting to get feeling back in his legs. It was like jumping into the deep end of a pool and freezing up on the spot from cold shock. All he needed to do was get used to the miasma and he was fine.

"I don't even know what you're talking about! What's Project Ace!?" Fear was livid at being attacked, the sword thrumming in the air, crying out at the same time as the personalities embedded in the quartz were thrown into a frenzy from the emotive power. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried, but he could finally cast spells.

"So you know nothing about Project Ace? Well, no matter. I was sent here to eliminate him and all who came here." The equine got low to the ground, purple bubbles surrounding his horn once more, popping like sickly carbonation. Immediately darkness shrouded the entire room, consuming the light. Nothing but void as far as the eye could see, as if the walls had completely left them. Then the shadows came alive, stretching toward the two of them in order to hold them in place, darkness surrounding Fear's sword and catching it. The dark held it tight like an ebony spider web, sticking to it and subduing it like strings of silken weave. "Crystal hm?"

Sim and Fear had barely any chance to react as their limbs were suddenly bound, held in place no matter how much they tried to move. Sim struggled the most, pulling on his binds and trying to free himself from the shroud of shadows lashed across his body, smattering him in black. Fear meanwhile was putting all his telekinetic force into yanking and tugging on his blade, trying to retrieve it. "LET US GO YOU CREEP!" Fear was the first to demand.

The mysterious equine lidded his eyes, then tilted his head to one side. "No, I think I'll kill you. You may not know anything but I'd prefer to keep it that way. And who knows? Maybe I can take the pipbuck off that stallion's leg and hack my way into the cryogenic room and kill the one being hidden from me." A sinister smile crept across his face as he felt Fear's form go limp from despair. It was strange that Sim was still struggling, fighting against his bonds.

"FEAR! Do something!"

"I can't Dad! I'm stuck! He has my sword!"

Fear gagged and hacked as the shadows suddenly constricted around his stomach and neck, cutting off blood flow.

Sim cried out Fear's name again.

The mysterious equine spoke again. "You're a very determined stallion. But I'm sure seeing your companion die will crush you inside."

Sim screamed and did the only thing he could think to do, manipulate. He built up power in his mind, behind his eyes, and let it pulse outward, a green flash surging across his irises like a metal sheen and hitting the shadowy equine hard.

Fear felt his father's intent. To save him. He knew the limitations of that changeling spell to manipulate. He suddenly felt the pressure on his own body alleviate and heard his father gack and gasp as the equine shifted his attention to Sim.

"Neat little trick but I think I'll kill you first just for trying it." The purple magic surrounding the strange equine's horn increased, squeezing down on every body part in Sim's body to try and kill him as brutally as possible. The sound of bones cracking, joints popping, and muscle tearing was music to his ears.

Fear screamed. "NO! STOP!" As Fear remembered what Discord said, and every time he'd been bailed out by someone else and inherited the skills of others, the danger of the situation creeping into him, a sudden flux of emotion pumped into his thaumic gland as terror gripped his heart. He directed what power he could get to his horn though, casting a blinding light spell, causing the enemy to shield his eyes. What little of his blade was exposed caught the light and reflected it. Fear rocked in place, shouting out in his mind the only words that came to mind, intending to use all his magic if required in order to do it. STARLIGHT SHREDDER! Fear's panic addled brain was fervent, sending emotion sweeping through his head and being channeled to magic.

Surprise crossed the unknown equine's face as a field of bright orbs surrounded him, hanging in the air for a couple seconds before racing at him, dive bombing and attempting to sear through his flesh. It was enough to get the stallion to let go of Fear and Sim on instinct in order to bring the shadows to his defense and squelch the burning light.

Sim's body fell to the ground in a mangled heap.

Fear's hit his hooves and grabbed his sword. "You're not beating us that easy!" Fear yelled out as he raced toward the equine in the dark trying to protect himself from the array of stars coming down on him. So distracted was he that he didn't even notice the young stallion coming up to him and swinging the sword, his eyes going wide when the flash of steel caught his attention.

The blade carved through the air, slicing into the equine's neck, slashing apart fur, skin, muscle, artery and organ, then bone and cleaving all the way through the other side. The head remained on top of the neck for a few seconds as blood blossomed through the clean cut, before slipping off its pedestal and falling to the ground, thudding on the floor, a look of shock on the dying stallion's face. A fountain of blood squirting from the stub, before the entire body collapsed.

Fear canceled the spell, flicking the unwelcome blood off his blade before dropping it to the ground with a clatter when he was sure the body was finally dead. Light left the equine's eyes and the magic mist dispersed, revealing normal red eyes and white corneas beneath. He rushed over to his father's body sparing a glance back only to see a glowing black light that looked like someone's canvas sketch leap from the dead body and into his sword, making the entire thing shimmer with darkness. Fear hardly paid it anymore mind than that, quickly rooting through Sim's saddlebags and pulling out one of his spare health potions.

"Fuck I'm so glad I convinced you to start carrying one of these." Fear swiftly popped it open and brought it down to Sim's lips, encouraging him to drink it down.

Sim wasn't one to fight the process, gulping it down despite how much it hurt his collapsed throat. It was so difficult to breathe, especially with a rib poking into a lung.

Fear turned around, sitting on his haunches next to his father as the close call rattled in his head. There was no euphoria this time. Someone else had nearly been victim to his powerlessness and it was solely an influx of emotions that had saved them. They probably would have died if he wasn't so sensitive to everything. Fear rocked back and forth, holding himself in his forelegs.

Sim coughed a few times as his body repaired itself seamlessly. "Re... relax Fear. You did fine. Things like this happen often."

"BULLSHIT!" Fear yelped. "This was supposed to be an easy get in and go process! I wish there hadn't been anything new in this place."

Sim grinned as he laid on the ground. "You don't actually mean that, son. You're just terrified of what we went through."

"You shouldn't have been here! It should have just been me!"

"Shh... Fear. Relax. It's okay. We're fine. We're not any worse for wear. You're just scared of losing me."

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't be if you're gonna be this calm about it! We almost died!" Fear's voice was still full of panic.

"Thank you for caring about me, Fear, but I believed in you from the start. I just did what any father would have done. Now come on, let's see what this thing was guarding."

Fear stopped rocking after a minute, worry creases on his muzzle, and slowly got to his hooves. "Do you need any help walking?" There was an exhausted monotony to his voice.

Sim let out a bark of laughter. "No. The healing potion made it easy. Now relax, we're fine. This is just another adventure in the wasteland. You've gotten really soft Fear."

Fear glanced to the side, pouting. "Fine, whatever." He moved over to his sword, sweeping it up in his telekinesis and looking at the gentle black glow still coming from a spot near the hilt. After analyzing it he recognized the symbol now carved into the metal. It was a kenaz, the same symbol Freiya told him belonged to the first Rei. Fear shrugged and sheathed it, figuring he'd ask Luna what it meant when he went to sleep later.

Sim hooked up the pipbuck to the console and started the hacking process. The pneumatic door eventually opened with a loud series of clicks and a hiss, letting them into the cryogenic chamber.

There were at least a dozen capsules lining the walls, and another one behind a terminal at the far end. Each one of them looked like capped eggs, with a light at the bottom. Some had an equine residing inside, with a red light at the bottom. The one at the far end of the hall had a plaque reading "Project Ace" at the base above a green light.

Sim spent no time at all making his way to the terminal and connecting his pipbuck again, trying to find any files that might be left over. Fear made his way over to him, first looking through the frosted glass at this "Project Ace." Whatever he expected, it wasn't the normality before him. Science experiments were usually strange weren't they? Sure, Chrono was hardly strange on the surface but...

The first thing that stood out to Fear was the charoite colored coat of fur almost complementing the somewhat silken platinum laurel green mane and tail. The second thing that stood out was the fact that the hair was styled in the shape of punk dreadlocks. Fear leaned to one side in order to get a better look and noticed the odd cutiemark. A set of brown roots growing up toward asphalt gray soil, before transitioning into six inky, spade-shaped trees. Further, he was an earth pony on second examination, only slightly older than Fear was but certainly bulkier.

"Hey Fear, look at this." Sim beckoned Fear over to the terminal's screen. "Read."

Fear obeyed, looking at the words.

 _Whoever's reading this, I hope you're blessed by the princesses. I'm the secondary scientist behind Project Ace, also known as Acrid Root. The primary researcher in charge of this project was recently detained for leaking information, so I've taken over. After my colleagues and I were attacked by an Umbran, we holed up in here in an attempt to wait out what's on the other side. However I fear there may be no going back. In case we are somehow saved in the near future, I am sealing us all in the cryostasis capsules to await our rescue. But in the event that rescue is not coming, I am setting the system to divert all power to Project Ace's stasis. He was prepared as a counter to the eventual Umbran threat from the Frozen North. As an Earth pony his affinity for barriers, earth and metal manipulation, as well as temperature regulation have been heightened solely as a means to navigate arctic conditions should he ever be put into a position where he is alone. I hope whoever saves us and releases him will..._ The message cut off after that.

"What do you think the rest said, Dad?" Fear glanced to his father.

"I have no clue, but maybe he's meant to fend off those creatures that we just went up against?"

Fear shook his head. "I don't know. Why would he need barriers if that was the case?"

Sim pushed a hoof against his chin and thought about it. "Well maybe he's supposed to seal the black magic he was using? You can always ask Luna after all. I'm sure she knows something about it."

Fear nodded. "I will. But let's let him out for now. He's gotta come out eventually."

Sim looked back to the terminal and cast his telekinesis over the keyboard, typing in a few choice commands to start the decryo process.

Fear glanced around him at the other capsules. "It's a shame the others didn't survive. How long do you think they were going to have to wait?"

Sim hummed. "Well, given the bombs fell around the time that log was made..."

"Oh." Fear looked up at Acrid's capsule again, watching as a metal arm came down from the ceiling inside with a few syringes full of chemicals, injecting them one at a time. He looked back to the screen, recognizing only one of the phrases, "Administering anticoagulants." And soon enough the egg above them was heating up. The last message Fear saw fly across the screen was, "Vital signs nominal. Potential brain damage detected."

When the capsule opened, Acrid fell forward and would have collapsed onto the terminal had Fear and Sim not caught him with their telekinesis. "Whuh... huh? Where am I? Where is everyone?" Acrid sounded dazed, hardly able to get his thoughts in order. He had a magnetic veneer, giving off the same aura as the kind of pony who could start a chain reaction with very little effort, like a chant in a stadium. Yet nonetheless he had a hesitant countenance about him, as if barely trusting.

Fear didn't know what to make of any of it. "Project Ace? Welcome back to the world of the living."

Acrid looked up at Fear, exposing his emerald hued eyes. They almost reminded the young stallion of his mother.

watch?v=I68LeM1d9EE


	29. The Paths we Carve: The Journeys Begin

The Journeys Begin

watch?v=BhRP6Ye4iHc

Luna was impressed with Fear. Her eyes held such regard for the young stallion before her that they nearly shimmered. A smile graced her lips, one of amusement and pride, poofing out her chest a bit and extending her wings, floofing them away from her with what feathers were remaining. Within moments, as Fear stood before her with a little bit of discomfort from her gaze, those wings wrapped around him like an angel and held him close. "I'm so proud of you little Fear. You have gotten so good you managed to defeat an umbran. He may have been laying dormant for years, and therefore weak, but you have still done something incredible." Her wings pulled back and to her sides again.

Fear swallowed hard. "Well I mean, Dad almost got killed, and so did I."

"Combat always has the potential for casualties. You should keep in mind that there is always a loser when conflict occurs. If there is a winner, there must be a loser."

Fear considered that, glancing away. "Are Umbrans really that powerful?"

Luna nodded. "In a manner of speaking, yes. They control necromantic energies, negative emotion, and shadows intuitively among other things. They are natural born black mages. They feed on fear, depression, and so many other terrible things." She held her head with a hoof. "That is why they were sealed all at once in the Frozen North so long ago. Because fighting them one-on-one, especially as a massive force, is impossible. Most ponies who fight them do not live to see another day, and it is only the best heroes of the past who have managed to counter them. It takes not only talent, but skill and hard work."

"What? They can't possibly be stronger than Solanum was. That guy was super tough."

Luna hmmed. "To be honest I think his arrogance is what killed him. He did not go all out on you because he underestimated you. Against many foes he would not have held back and would have cut them all down swiftly. Your small size and age aided you that day, little Fear."

Fear just let out a tiny grunt at that.

"Not that your achievement is something to be taken lightly. In battle you must use every advantage you have to gain the upper hoof. So never belittle yourself, no matter how easy it might have seemed."

The young stallion thought on Discord's words, their agreement that it was better to rely on your actual abilities instead of crude hat tricks. Still... war was often unfair, he might not be able to feel super happy about himself, but it was either kill or be killed sometimes. Fear glanced back up to Luna. "So what about this little kenaz symbol on the sword?" 

Luna didn't even need to see the sword to know what he was talking about. She'd been there for the creation of most of them after all. She had to imbue her personality in each one. "It is the mark of a seal being unlocked. The fact that it is the same symbol as the first in your family tree is mere coincidence." Luna stated such with full certainty.

Fear didn't much believe in coincidence anymore. Everything was connected, however vaguely.

"Those swords were built with enchantments that would unlock upon receiving an influx of magic, ranging through every rune. Due to the very nature of Umbran souls, the magic they exude would theoretically be enough to unlock one seal at a time and allow you greater control over its hidden capabilities. Provided of course it is the sword that strikes the finishing blow."

Fear lifted an eyebrow. This sounded way too convenient to be believable. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner? And how is this even possible? I thought you stated the sword couldn't absorb magic?"

Luna grinned at the perceptive young stallion, her eyes lidding. "In order: I did not tell you sooner because I did not think it would ever come up. I did not believe it was need to know information. Back then I hardly had any faith in you if I am being honest, so of course I would not get your hopes up. The idea of you killing something with enough latent power to unlock those abilities was a concept beyond me at the time." She shook her head. "As for the latter question, I meant that it could not absorb raw magical attacks. Not that it could not absorb magic potential. I am sure your mother, when teaching you the basis of magic in general, learned you that there are two different types."

Fear grumbled something under his breath. "Y-yeah. She mentioned magic potential is something every creature has in their heart. It's a wellspring of power, usually tied closely to emotional output, and woven with the world around them."

"Exactly, little Fear. Umbrans have such a large amount of magical potential solely due to their nature as agents of destruction. They are powerful foes and to take one on is normally guaranteed death. I am sure you noticed while you were fighting him that you could not mix your body with the shadows he generated, am I correct?"

Fear nodded. "Y-yeah." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, eyes darting from side to side. "It was like trying to buck through a wall – just impossible. His will and magical power was too strong, and I was sure that if I even tried to mix with them I'd lose myself."

Luna gave a curt, singular nod. "It is a good choice you did not try to brute force it. As for what the sword is now capable of, I do believe it is a light-based ability. In order to use it you must become one with the sword, pour your whole being into it. It is the same basis behind the Solar Flare spell, matching the wavelength of your inner magic to the magic within the sword. When two wills become one light will build within the blade until it becomes a sort of... flashlight. And then if you focus the energy, a beam will erupt from the sword, akin to a laser, to strike your opponent. It is not particularly... penetrative. But it will burn away armor at the focal point, allowing you to make precision cuts and stabs."

Fear couldn't help but whistle. "Huh. Guess it's a good thing we've been practicing the Solar Flare." He looked to the side with narrowed eyes. "Thanks for that I guess."

Luna nodded. "Certainly, little Fear."

"Anyways, about Acrid Root?" He asked, his vision returning to acknowledge the princess of moon and death. The incarnation of mirrored light and casted shadows. "As I said he's having trouble remembering a lot of his past, especially the most recent stuff. All he can remember is his family and so far he's been tight-lipped about that. The warning on the screen about brain damage was accurate."

Luna frowned imperceptibly. "Indeed. He was in cryo for a long time, it is to be expected he would have difficulty with memory at the very least. However, the memory is strange and I am sure aromas, sights, sounds, and in general events will bring some of it back. But I am remorse to say that I do not know too much about Project Ace myself."

Fear was taken aback, jaw falling open. "Wait, what? Why? How could you not know!?"

Luna simpered shyly. "Eh. I delegated most of those tasks, and did not go over the paperwork of every little thing. I left that up to the Ministry Mares." She pushed a hoof against the ground. "Further, it has been nearly two hundred years my little Fear. Memories often deteriorate, especially when unmaintained. The sole aspect I recall is that the barrier in the Frozen North was showing signs of degradation. So I began research to put a stop to it. All I know is it was going well."

Fear considered that, eyes moving to the side and tapping his chin with a hoof. "Hm, well I'll definitely take Acrid with me, get him some fresh air and keep him safe. Help him restore his memory and when he finally gets it all back I'll bring him to the Frozen North to reseal the Umbrans. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, little Fear."

watch?v=90AABsWh8dU

The simulacrum of the moon Nyx provided for Fear was always the most calming thing he could imagine, so far away from his stressors and worries, so distant from the planet that called out to him and told him how much it was hurting. He was tired of hearing those wails. But here, in this dreamscape, artificially cut off from the world, Fear could be at peace with just himself and the ancient stallion next to him. With only his own agony whispering to him.

"Thanks for taking my, uh... spirit or whatever up here again Nyx." Fear's voice was grateful. "I know it takes a lot out of you. I still don't quite understand the specifics of it." The young stallion sat on the creamy dust-covered ground and stared at the... mostly healthy planet beneath them.

"You're welcome Fear. And all I'm doing is temporarily severing your consciousness from your body and bringing you to the moon with me. Could not be simpler." Nyx gave a soft shake of his head, his voice a tad tired and mostly respectful. "It only takes a lot out because I have to make sure your body doesn't decline without you there. You could almost call it a sort of... possession," he stated while holding a hoof against his chin.

Fear grimaced. "Please don't try to explain it to me, it's creepy enough as is." Fear lifted a hoof, glancing down and to the side while holding it out against the stallion. "Anyways, why the moon of all places? You never told me."

Nyx narrowed his draconic eyes and smiled. "Well, for one, it was the closest thing to Equus that I could travel to." The stallion's voice flowed naturally like the waves against a cliffside, battering against it and breaking off rocks over time. His tone could erode any will. "It was supposed to be devoid of most, if not all life so I would not have to deal with the emotions of others. Finding the nightmares here was sort of souring, but I dealt with it. They hardly ever bother me due to how much I've disciplined myself and worked through my problems, and their emotions are nil and hardly affect the overall atmosphere. Besides, the view is really extravagant, don't you think Fear?"

Fear firmly nodded a few times, barely moving at all. "Yeah. I wish someone could paint it. But to be honest? I don't think a mere painting could ever do it justice. There's just so much expanse out here, so much context. It can't be replicated." Fear threw his forelegs out, gesturing to it all.

Nyx merely gave a bob of his head in response. "You wished to know more about the umbrans, correct?"

"Y'eh. If you're up for a history lesson."

"Without a doubt." Nyx adjusted himself a little, rooting around in place to get comfortable before speaking. "The umbrans were much like the wendigos, but far more active in their approach. Instead of subtly swaying creatures into disharmony and hatred, they would take a concrete role in bringing others to their peak positivity only to tear them down moments later, swiping it all away, and siphoning their despair for sustenance and power, with the ability to lay dormant like tardigrades waiting for the conditions to be just right to revive."

There was a pause as Nyx let that sink in. Fear did not like this new sink.

"They will bring creatures back to life solely so they can tear them back down once more. They will revive your loved ones simply to hold it over your head, and torture you with their existence. They have become powerful beyond what you could imagine, and they will stop at nothing to see their ends met, to reign over everything. They do not hesitate to make examples out of rebels because it only gives them more power watching others break under the weight of their acts." Nyx gave a shake of his head as if he could not believe the monstrosity either. "They will put on a facade simply to lull you into a false sense of security and follow their whims, and then crush you when you least expect it. They will leash you and hold you down."

Fear didn't like this at all. It gave him goosebumps, his form shuddering from the distinct sensation all was not right with the world. How could anything like this be allowed to live?

"In my time on Equus I only befriended one, and he had taken on the form of a pony so that he may be able to live life alongside them. Though I should say it was more along the lines that he took a foal as a host and subsumed their original mind. He only revealed the truth to me at the very end, telling me that he appreciated our time together and he apologized for deceiving me. He had been feeding on my struggles from the beginning, and had played his cards right to get into natural born arguments with me without breaking apart our relationship. He knew I was young, desperate for companionship. And used that against me. In the end, he let go of his pony host and I never heard from him again." Nyx let out a large sigh. Fear found the whole explanation a little vague.

"So how did these things come to be, anyway? Do you know? How could a travesty like this be allowed to exist?"

Nyx's lips curled up slightly. "They originated in the desolate Frozen North. I do not know their exact birth, though there are theories. Some say they are the descendants of creatures who settled long before it was ever covered in unending blizzards and that they had become tainted with evil, or they had evolved into the only thing that would enable them to survive. Others say they are born when enough negative energy fills a piece of quartz that it can no longer be contained and fosters a will of its own. Either way, they are a force to be reckoned with, and they were re-invoked soon after ponies used magic to settle once more in that makers-forsaken land."

Fear looked back toward Equus and let out a low whistle. He wasn't sure which origin story he preferred, but the one involving evolution seemed the most plausible. Could negative energy really gain a will of its own? To the point of becoming so intelligent and cruel? Were the umbrans essentially ghosts made up of ill will? Fear shuddered again.

"So," Saway's raspy voice sounded out, her ever lingering glare settling on Fear. "I hear you fought an umbran." A smile creeped onto her face, something sinister. "You really are a piece of work you know that, Fear?"

The young stallion leaned to one side, held a hoof out, and cocked his head to the other. "Well all this effort _better_ be going toward something because if not I'm gonna have a fit." There was a sassy smirk split across his face.

Saway gave a little humph and bumped Fear's shoulder with a hoof, making his body jostle slightly. "You better not do anything to disappoint me. After all you've done you're my new hero." There was a hint of anxiety laced in her violent voice. "You keep me informed and keep doing you."

Fear's grin only increased in intensity. "Sure thing Saway. I'm trying my best." He would have nuzzled into her but knew Saway preferred a no touch policy most of the time. "So, apparently I'm going to be heading to the Frozen North eventually. In case any umbrans manage to snake out of their seal do you have any advice on how I can beat them back?"

Saway shook her head, a frown creasing against her lips. "Unfortunately I only have for you what I've heard. But I suppose that's better than nothing."

"Sure. Shoot away." Fear shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

"For one, you need to learn to control your fears. They use nightmare pressure almost exclusively from what I hear. They're like malevolent spirits in that they feed off the negative energy you exude, so the more you freeze up from what they put out, the stronger they become. An umbran who hasn't spent a lot of time laying dormant will be incredibly skilled at growing stronger the longer you fight them. So, best thing to do is to end the battle asap no matter what it takes." 

Ugh, Fear couldn't help but feel as if umbrans were sounding impossible. Everything he heard made them out to be insurmountable.

"They'll probably go easy on you solely to get you to let your guard down, and then strike when it hurts the most. Then, if that doesn't kill you or break your spirit, they'll use that emotional reaction to power themselves up and go at you even harder until you're begging for mercy."

"Guh. What, so my sensitivity is going to be my undoing? Is that what you're telling me?"

Saway lifted her shoulders, twisting her head to the side. "Hey, don't talk to me that way Fear. I've been working on disciplining you for years but you're nearly impossible." Then she smiled. "But I suppose that just means any umbrans who go up against you are going to have a hard time too." There was a sly, conniving glint in her eye.

Fear couldn't help but brim with vim and vigor, smiling even wider at that. "Well after all I've been through it'd be absolute bullshit if I was stopped now."

"That it would be, Fear. As for tactics, I don't recommend trying to overpower them. You're going to want to outthink them. They may be devils in all but name but they are hardly the most intelligent creature around. And from what I've seen of you, pressure's always making you come up with weird maneuvers at the last second. Just make sure you don't get caught in their shadows again and you'll be fine."

Fear let out a grunt. "Yeah. Dad or me could've probably turned into something small when we were caught before, but then those binds would have just crushed us. As I was leaving, Princess Luna told me she'd teach me a flashbang spell alongside the solar flare."

Saway laughed, her chest spasming as she let out guffaw after guffaw, calming down long after she started.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Fear. But if you had the nightmares fused to your soul like I do you could probably overpower those shadows without using light. However, your sister was a prodigy in the making, using a flashbang spell on me unintentionally when I first fought her."

Fear's face went slack, kind of dumbfounded. "What? She did? How?"

Saway's teeth bared on one side of her mouth in a hostile smile. "It was an accident. She mixed telekinesis with a light spell and fired it at me. The only reason it did so much damage was due to the dreamkiller laced into it. Any of those elements on their own would have done nothing." The mare shivered. "She really was talented when it came to manipulating dreams." 

Fear couldn't help but smile, cocking his head to the side and closing his eyes, cheeks rising. "Heh, it's good to know she's so clever. I really miss that side of her."

There was a moment's silence as they both reminisced silently. Finally Saway spoke up. "I'm sure someday she'll come back to us. She can't remain high and mighty forever."

"I sure hope so," Fear sighed.

Freiya lifted a hoof and smacked it across Fear's face. "You need to be more careful!" The mare's face was in full blush mode, completely flustered.

Fear just rubbed at his cheek. "Yeah I know. I know." He didn't know what else to say, just staring at the ground."

The mare before Fear took in a deep breath, her chest rising a few inches, before she let it all flow out, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm sorry Fear, it's just... so many ponies would be sad if something terrible happened to you, Sim, or any of the others. We don't get to spend much time together but if the worst case scenario does happen we'll never get to have any of that again."

The young stallion wanted to point out that everypony died eventually, if only to defend himself, and how his grandma would probably be reaching the end of her life soon by natural means. But he knew it was a hollow sentiment. He cared just as much as her. "Yeah I get'cha. I'm trying my best to keep everyone and myself safe."

Freiya breathed in again, holding the air, trying to calm down. "I know Fear. I know you're trying your best and it's natural you're going to get into all sorts of trouble at your age... Your grandpa was one of our best scavvers and he was always getting into trouble. I think he might've actually met an umbran once upon a time. His silver tongue always got him out of everything." Freiya crossed a foreleg over her chest, the other holding her head.

"R-really? Did he ever tell you specifics?" The young stallion stared at Freiya's dream self with wide eyes.

"Oh, certainly. He spoke of a pony that came to him, always trying to start trouble, always coming off as wiser than her years. That pony followed my dear Silver around like a ghastly specter, bringing about trouble wherever they went. My honey didn't mind... too much, so long as Yotta kept it to a specific time and place. She always ended up surprising him with just what she was capable of in battle and had helped him a couple of times with her sadistic ways. He assumed she was a raider but he said she just had a sort of... sense about her."

"A sense?" Fear tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah. Said she always seemed calm, cool, and in control. Very devious. She was hardly as excitable as a raider, as if she was always just putting on an act. They parted ways soon after Silver told her he was returning to the stable to bring back his haul. Then again it probably wasn't an umbran at all given the fact she didn't want to bring terrible things to the Stable."

Fear grunted. "Yeah, probably not. Likely just a strange mare."

The young stallion was more nervous than he ever had been before. Picking up mares and stallions for the sake of the job was one thing, but actually doing it for pleasure? In moments like these all his training went out the window and he was completely paralyzed. Why had Gentler insisted on getting him laid right before they left? Was it because he felt bad he'd almost died, or was it as some sort of gift? Fear's ears flicked above him as he held his head in a hoof, leaning on an 'elbow' on a familiar table. He perked up, listening to Gentler's smooth Abyssinian voice, full of stoicism across Scavver's Tavern.

"So you see, he's incredibly naive but you should definitely meet him. Come on, what do you say?"

Fear glanced back to the wall as Gentler tried to pick up a mare and make him out to be worse than he actually was so she'd be impressed. He knew Gentler's tricks – he'd tried to teach the young stallion them. But no matter what he did he was still just... so uncomfortable. He knew at this rate he was just going to end up dumping the mare ASAP. Fear glanced to the side, clucking his tongue and narrowing his eyes. This was a terrible idea. Why had he agreed to this? His heart hammered in his chest. He wasn't ready to move on yet, not onto another mare. He still had feelings for Amelio. Something would probably happen to this mare too. She'd probably end up sacrificing herself as well.

Irrationally, Fear couldn't help but expect that of every single significant other who took pleasure in him. If he built a relationship they'd just be disappointed. No matter how much he mindlessly practiced all the crafts he'd been taught, it felt better to see others as a source of transaction than a potential mate. Fear's body was shaking as his thoughts pervaded. He couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at him with a combination of derision and indifference. Only when he was on the job did he get the sensation ponies wanted to be with him, because of how he held himself. It was all an act.

Fear was an impostor. It was all for the job, nothing more.

Fear didn't love himself. How could he?

It was at that moment the mare Gentler had been needling into came up to the table Fear was sitting at and sat down. She swept her bronze mane away from her eyes, revealing the pools of honey that were her brown eyes, her caramel coat finely groomed. She hardly even had a smell to her. Fear looked away, tapping his forehooves together.

"So you're Fear huh? Kinda cute in person. I'm Choco Chalk, it's nice to meet you." Choc sounded sweet enough, her voice easy on the ears.

But Fear couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm sorry. This was a mistake." He shoved the chair outward. "Maybe we can get together another time Miss Choco." Fear's eyes were downtrodden, his face tense and slack at the same time. He stood up, gave a little bow, and hurried off as Gentler facepalmed.

Choco was left with a dumbstruck expression, then she soured. A moment later she shrugged, her eyes meeting Gentler's and giving him a little wink as if she'd assumed he was just too shy.

Fear meanwhile knew for a fact he'd screwed up, constantly rubbing a foreleg over the other as his teeth chattered from frayed nerves. Choco was probably berating him for walking out on her like that, for disappointing her, for not being good enough. He was terrible. _I'm horrible_ he chastised himself. _She didn't deserve that – doesn't deserve me._ Fear stepped out of Scavver's Tavern and looked up at the cloud cover above, letting out a sigh.

Gentler met up with him a moment later. "Fear what's wrong? Why'd you leave? Everything was _perfect_!"

Fear didn't look Gentler in the eyes, just rubbing and holding himself like he couldn't get comfortable, gnawing on his lower lip. "Gen... I just can't. She couldn't possibly love me. And even if she did it'd never work out." Fear had seen so many one-night stands, and those that lingered were just purely business. Feelings of ugliness coursed through him. Fear was good at what he did, but he couldn't get close. Not to anyone. Not any longer. Suddenly every bit of dirt and grime meant so much more, able to feel it on his fur. A sigh of self loathing escaped his lips. "I'm disgusting. I'm too young to be wanted by anyone. It's too soon." Fear came up with all sorts of excuses to avoid it.

Gentler was left in a stupor as he stared at Fear. "Well, if you're _really_ not ready I won't push it. Just know sometimes you gotta throw yourself in no matter how you feel. Just get in and go. You won't know the outcome until you do it. That's what you taught me at least. I'll see you tomorrow Fear. Just know you're not too young. You can do whatever the fuck you want to do."

Fear was the one who left Gentler standing there, thinking on his words, calling back over his shoulder, "thanks." He had a lot to think about. A lot to deal with. So many emotions – tons of thoughts.

watch?v=XUUdMtPZ1xg

Despite everything Fear was feeling, now wasn't the time to dwell. He had a lot of obstacles ahead of him and he'd be damned if he let emotions bring him down because of it. His family was all gathered together in front of the farm house, preparing to leave. Gentler, Faith, and Acrid behind him conversing about all their plans for where they were going next, everything they'd decided on.

Jack was the first to give Fear a great big ol' hug, using telekinesis to squeeze a little tighter, his horn lighting up with an orange field of magic. "Have fun in Maneami. Try some drugs iif you get the chance, but do it responsibly. It's a once in a lifetime thing, but if you have bad reaction it'll be the last thing you do." He let Fear go and stepped away.

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll think about it. Thanks again for the stories, I'll see you later." He twisted around to face Emulae next.

Emulae spoke to Fear rather with a penchant for liveliness. "It's been such a pleasure having you around Fear, I'll always remember the battle of wits we always had." She lifted a foreleg and bopped Fear on the noggin. "You take care of yourself, we'd all hate if anything happened to you."

The young stallion gave a grateful nod and smiled. "You bet'cha Grandma. Thanks again for the map."

Emulae shrugged a shoulder. "Eh. That world map from my old hive better come in use for something."

Fear commented readily. "It's a lot of information to be honest. Makes me glad I don't keep a bunch of knowledge in my memory pocket. Whatever you want to call it."

Sim came up next and swept a foreleg around Fear's neck and pulled him into his chest. "The Viola hive has infiltrated nearly every single place, even a few Steel Ranger hideouts from what I know."

Viola nodded. "Indeed, you wouldn't believe how difficult it can be to act like a scribe. Only place I don't think we've been is above the clouds! Hard to take the place of a pegasus, even for a little while given they hardly ever come down."

Fear thought on that for a few moments. "Well, thanks anyway. It's pretty incredible knowing I have all this at my hooftips. I love you guys."

Jack was busy pulling out some boxes of sunflower seeds he'd prepared for them to take with him. "Make sure not to eat too many of these in one place y'all. Just a few should be filling enough. Keep them for an emergency." He floated a box to Fear last, while Acrid was busy sticking his in the new saddlebags he'd been bought.

Mirage came up to Fear next, who turned around to see her as he levitated the box into his bags. "Keep on the look out for new vinyl records, please." Her stutter was next to non-existent around Fear nowadays. She then reached up and gave him an innocent, yet affectionate, peck on the cheek before gesturing to a jar next to her. "T-take this with you please." Okay maybe not totally non-existent.

Fear held it up in his magic at eye level, staring into it at the clear jelly-like fluid inside. "What is it?"

"Changeling aphrodisiac. It has ten applications in there. W-works like gel. You can either sell it or use it for whatever your imagination thinks of." And with that she quietly slipped away.

"Th-thanks!" Fear called out after her as Chirp bolted right up to Fear, snuggle-tackling into him and nearly bowling him over, eyes squeezed shut and tail flicking to the side. Holding him in the type of bear hug only an earth pony could give.

"Make sure to be safe! I'm gonna be worrying about you all the time! Visit us in our dreams! You're my only nephew and I can't have you getting killed!"

Fear just lightly blushed and pat Chirp on the back. "I'll miss you too Chirp, you take care as well."

Chirp snorted up some phlegm in an ugly way and pulled off so Rose could have a chance at him.

Fear couldn't help but smile a little brighter at seeing Rose, his grin becoming doofy.

"I will make sure to give you another of my patented massages once you get back Fear," Rose stated simply, a small smile gracing her lips. Fear could already feel the kinks forming in his muscles, a needy sensation overcoming him. Man he was going to miss those massages the most. Thankfully he'd learned just how Rose did it so he could mimic it on others, but he'd always miss it from her.

The young stallion's vision swept over everyone, before hooking around back to his saddlebags, rifle, and sword. A memory floated into his mind.

Storm knelt down close to her son Fear, the smallest colt imaginable as they hunkered on top of a hill. She was helping the colt hold her rifle, the butt of it sitting in the crook of her left shoulder, her right foreleg lashed around the underside and supporting it. Fear laid on his tummy with his right foreleg held under it, the thing too big to hold against his own shoulder, and kept the sten-like bit trigger safely in his maw. Mother and son, side by side, with Fear staring down the scope, craning his neck upwards to reach.

Through the scope Fear spied a skittering rad roach, occasionally scuttling along only to stop and waggle its antennae around as it tried to figure out where it wanted to go next, searching for trash. Its movements were erratic and sinuous, but with Storm's guidance Fear was able to keep a lock on it as they both remained as silent as a mouse. Storm putting most of the strength into moving the Garand and Fear guiding the process. When he was sure he had the shot lined up, he stilled and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

As Fear watched through the scope as the radroach suddenly spasmed, a bullet penetrating its face. It tried to jump and scatter, but soon enough it flopped forward and buzzed a few times, its legs kicking weakly before it became motionless.

Fear yipped and hurrayed in his squeaky voice, getting up off the ground as empty bullet casing rolled across the ground, sitting on his haunches and throwing his forelegs into the air banzai style. "YEAH! I DID IT! MOMMY I DID IT IT I SHOT THE RADROACH!" Fear whooped and hollered as Storm looked on with pride in her eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Congratulations my little Nightlight, you're getting so much better!"

Acrid had been silent for awhile as their journey came underway. Thinking about the events leading up to all this. He was... pretty sure he could trust Fear – he was the one who kiled the... umbran was it? They'd also been the ones to release him, and had escorted him back to Dryfield, filling him on what his objective was supposed to be, a faint memory he had. He sort of recalled the objective when he'd gone under. He recalled his family, but he wouldn't tell anyone about that. Trying to get his mind off his anxieties, he decided to ask questions. "So. Dryfield." He began. Immediately all heads spun to look at him as easily as if he'd said something rather potent. "What exactly is it? Why do you all live there?"

Gentler was the first to speak up. "It's a rather accepting place all in all. Not going to find many raiders wandering around trying to steal your pelt off your back."

Fear agreed with a grunt. "They're very accepting of changelings which is nice, and there's hardly ever a dull moment. Ponies are often passing through on their way to other places in the desert, and it also tends to get a lot of traffic solely for being one of the only places that has fresh food."

Acrid latched onto part of that. He had a confident air about him that reminded Fear of his sister, someone whose word was law as far as they were concerned. And like his sister, he had a swaying, almost hypnotic facet to him when he used the right tone. "By the way, changelings are kind of gross and weird. I remember that much from my history. They were always out to get everyone. But you saved me so I'm going to give you a chance Fear." There was a slight hostility in his voice that was not lost on the young stallion.

Gentler chortled. "What, you not like bugs much growing up?"

Faith seemed hesitant, not really liking Acrid much, moving up to Fear and draping a foreleg over his shoulders to comfort him from the cutting remarks.

"No," Acrid started. "I didn't. All they ever do is hide under rocks and run away from you when you're about to step on them. And they were always feasting on my parents' crops. They're a nuisance."

Fear cowered away from Acrid a little. Even if Acrid reminded him of his sister, that didn't mean he was nearly as kind.

Acrid continued, quickly changing the subject. "You mentioned something about going to Abyssinia, Gentler? What's it like? I've heard they have a few cities scattered around, and they're keen fishers. But that's about it."

Gentler just shot Acrid a rebellious look before answering. "Well that's it mostly. We specialize in magical gems and enchantments, lyrical spells and tapestries among other things. We have an eye for design, and... well. You'll probably see if we make it there."

Acrid wondered how they could be so cavalier about potentially going straight into death. "You're awfully cavalier about heading straight to your own death, any reason you're unconcerned?" The stallion, maybe a couple years older than Fear, blinked once.

Faith responded readily. "We trust Fear a lot. Not much more to it than that. Together we're an unstoppable force."

Acrid's disbelief showed on his face. "Just 'cause he beat an umbran doesn't make him anything special." There was a sort of guffy edge to his voice.

After a moment's silence, Acrid spoke up again with the same abrasive tone. "I remember some street preachers from Equestria during the war. A lot of them got rounded up by the Ministry of Morale. I saw more than a couple get hauled off. It's weird knowing that's allowed now, but also refreshing to know you're doing it for a good cause, Faith." There was a compliment hidden in there.

Faith was a bit irritated but took what she could get. "Thank you Acrid. I try my best. I feel everyone needs someone there for them. I put myself out there so that others might be willing to come up to me and ask me questions so I can get to know them and be part of their life."

Acrid was curious about that, not familiar with street preachers wanting to get to know someone. Then he looked to Fear, his curiosity only piquing at seeing the young stallion. "Fear, why would you choose to help me despite me not liking you? What do you hope to gain?" There was a suspicious tone.

Fear could tell Acrid was just anxious. He understood where his traveling companion was coming from. "It hurts sure. But I learned recently that I base my self worth on how I treat others."

Acrid rose an eyebrow. That ruined the magic somewhat of being selfless, he thought.

"It's why killing in cold blood bothers me so much." He glanced away from Acrid, staring straight ahead. "And I've learned that in the end we define our trauma, our trauma doesn't define us. We are better in spite of it, not because of it. You're supposed to let it wash over you – let those emotions dribble down your awareness like water from a shower, then dry yourself off with the laughter of better times. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean I have to not like you back. I can treat you with respect and dignity, and while again it hurts, I've come a long way and don't hurt others just because they do it to me."

Acrid gazed at Fear appreciatively for a few moments.

"I have barely enough confidence in myself to keep my head high despite what others say nowadays, but it's still something. Back when I fought Solanum..."

 _Solanum?_ Acrid thought. Another question for another day.

"...I took what those changelings..."

 _Oh. A special changeling perhaps?_

"...had to say about me to heart, and because of that I didn't care if they ended up dying or not. But I've learned I can care about them despite that. It's not their fault they felt that way. I have some confidence in myself, and others have confidence in me."

Acrid was left thinking about Fear's words. As non-sequitur as they sometimes felt. As revolting as Fear seemed at first, he could... probably be trusted.

watch?v=R1mH0pNw6yw


	30. TPwC: Surreal and the Alicannon

Surreal and the Alicannon

The reason Faith had always described the story of obtaining her weapon as 'personal' was solely due to the emotive and terrible nature of it. But seeing as they were headed to the dragon lands to meet the mare's old flame Drax, she figured now was as good a time as any to elaborate on it and him.

"Drax is an empath like you, Fear. Which is why I wasn't really... surprised upon learning of your abilities."

Fear thought about it, it was true Faith had been oddly welcoming, and even familiar with the concept. Acrid was confused, not familiar with empaths in the slightest. Gentler just gazed at Faith curiously – she'd tried to make love to a dragon? Why hadn't she stayed?

"He was sensitive to all sorts of emotions, could easily see them. They'd sear into his retinas and leave him unable to latch onto his own, occasionally making him a mirror to the world around him. He always told me that whenever he looked at me he was overcome with peace and hope for the future despite everything his brethren had been through." Faith shook her head softly, as if in disbelief, and also trying to clear her head. "Despite all that, he was the kindest dragon you'd ever meet, so intelligent and down to earth. He always had a place in his heart open for you. If I didn't know any better I'd say he'd discovered the alicorn inside himself long ago. He desperately wanted to take care of his people, hold them up and bring them prosperity." Faith trailed off after hyping the dragon up a bit.

"There were two weapons in that facility, the names of which we learned later – the Alicannon and the Alicorsair. The Alicorsair was a state of the art security... drone? That could fire various spells, was mentally linked to whoever controlled it, and had holographic and cloaking capabilities. It could take recon and play it back, and was holotape compatible." Faith was pulling it all from the dark recesses of her memory, the information they'd learned from playing around with the two artifacts. "The facility they were held in was inundated in a field of hopelessness, and monsters had spawned due to it, some more visceral than others. It was a result of the warring between dragons and ponies decades ago. I was able to endure it due to my past as a preacher, my faith in the good book. I kept Drax stable while he dealt with the monsters proper and guided us further in.

Fear was still dwelling a bit on two things Faith had said. One, that the story was terrible in nature, and two, the cloaking technology. That was strange. He was familiar with stealthbucks but how could you make a permanent cloaking tool? _That's zebra tech isn't it?_

Faith started in on the story.

watch?v=VagES3pxttQ

Drax was a majestic bipedal creature, though his knees hardly ever straightened despite that. He was sleek, slender, and graceful, with just the right bit of tonal definition to his muscles. Covered in pronounced, durable crimson scales that could take multiple piercings or rakes, or even straight up gunshots. Faith always admired that about him, his sheer versatility and dynamism. The way his sharp ivory claws gouged through earth, metal, and crystal alike. His tail was usually jerking to one side, rather erratic and slithering, undulating in the most heated moments. It blossomed into three fishy petals on the tip, which gave him the impression of a powerful swimmer. Garnet hued stripes scarred the sides of his body on every limb, and along his abdomen and chest, marring his beautiful form with a sense of raw, untameable strength. His muzzle tapered to a point, the fangs uneven and jagged, proper for a lithovore/carnivore such as himself, capable of eating meat or various stones. Rumbling, curved ridges flowed over his brows, with rosy spiked spines trailing back from them, meeting at the top of his head and gliding down along the vertebral column past wide, similarly colored leather wings. Ivory claws, sharp enough to carve through steel, covered his hands and feet.

The dragon's two best features, the features Faith revelled the most however, were his vibrant violet irises and magnetizing, slitted alabaster pupils, roaring with charged up magic, and the second being his sly, prodding smirk. Rather incorrigible overall, yet immensely attractive.

Faith hummed, something she was prone to do, her eyes gazing down the hill-ish compound. "So you really think this place has something that'll help you, Draxxy?" Faith took a glance at him, watching his rippling, subtle muscle.

Drax grinned slightly, eyes lidding, alabaster pupils taking in everything. "Yeah. This was a well guarded facility." The dragon bared a fang, arms crossed over his chest, tail sweeping from side to side.

"It's going to be really strange going through a place with less color than the wasteland."

"Yeah," Drax replied, "the atmosphere's heavy too. It's prickling at my mind. Just looking at it makes me feel a sense of pure despair. I almost want to close my eyes." He stared at Faith instead, taking in her pink hair, devoid of silver streaks, still young. "But at least I have you."

Faith bat a hoof at him, smiling brightly. "Stop it you flatterer." She shook her head a bit. "You're sweet."

"It's the truth, you're always there for me. I regret that one day we'll need to part ways."

Faith stayed silent, which continued for a solid minute as they were left with their own thoughts. "Anyways, we should get going. It's time for adventure, not time for regret." Faith gave her flanks a bounce, Friendship City themed saddlebags readjusting. And with that they headed down.

Muggy, watery atmosphere clogged their lungs, leaving lumps in their throats, suffusing and subsuming their bodies in weight. It was an exhausting experience that had no end, and going deeper in just made it worse. Faith stayed strong, and Drax occasionally looked to her, staying close to her for strength and support. He appreciated her more than he could ever define. She was his light.

Faith felt the same way about him, though less strongly. She was independent enough to know she could get by on her own - had for years..

Buildings meant for residence and office space were inset against the slope the compound was built on. Stairwells lead further down, running along the middle with sandbag barriers lining here and there. The normally pastel world was submerged in monochrome. What was once colorful shrubbery and vibrantly dual hued sands were now chromatically flat and boring. The thin, trickling strands of previously vivid magma blossoming from indentations in the earth here and there, would've appeared as capillary blood vessels from far away in the distant past. Once lively mosses and lichen taking residence on ancient pieces of basalt rock were left drab and dreary. It was hard to believe there were still any nutrients at all, difficult to comprehend how anything could still be alive. Everything that did have that characteristic was either stock still as if winds could never jostle them, or limping weakly as if they had no strength left to stand.

Drax occasionally carried Faith across lava flows, holding her body on his shoulders to make it easier for them both to cross. Drax wasn't even slightly burned by the motionless lava. It felt like a warm bath actually, or at least it would if it didn't chill him to the bone from how hopeless it all felt. They stayed close to the sides of the compound, avoiding some of the revolving turrets, which resembled more like ancient draconic maws, once holding cannons now morphed into void eyes.

For the ones they couldn't avoid, all Drax had to do was take a gander at Faith and feel the strength pulse through him like drinking a vitality potion. Then fly into the air swiftly, spiral around before it could realize his presence, and crash down into it, raking his claws through it, severing wires and destroying machinery with ease, crushing it beneath his weight and muscle.

Leaning watchtowers made of crisscrossing wood threatened to spill over onto the ground like Jenga. Aging spotlights sagged from above, dusty and rusty, with old intercoms on poles that doubled as alarm systems in the same state. On top of each watchtower was a wibbly wobbly colt or filly, as if made of unstable soul magic. They drifted around the canopy aimlessly, not even seeing anything like roaming spirits, never quite latching on or focusing, just existing and hardly even doing that. Like lost souls trapped in limbo. There was no cognizance in them, so Drax and Faith left them alone when they passed by them. It was unclear what their purpose was, or how they'd gotten there, or even what they represented. That factor just unnerved Faith and Drax even more. It was strange how something so benign yet out of place could reach so deeply and chew up security.

Looking into buildings just showed more of them. Their eyes were whitewashed and tainted with engorged blood vessels. Being up close they could see they had long, gangly limbs, explaining why they could be seen up high from below. The joints were oddly position so the legs couldn';t bend the right way. Swollen tongues that were once purple dangled from their mouths, their blue-gray faces bloated and looking ready to pop. Drax and Faith decided to stop looking inside the buildings. If there was a key, they agreed to ignore it and just cut their way through the doors, even if weapons fired at them.

The moment one glanced their way and stared into their souls made it feel like ice water was trickling down their spines. Getting the heebie jeebies, they immediately moved on.

The Equestrian flag was flashy normally, with a candy red background underneath a curly bitonal sun with a crescent moon inlaid. Now the ones displayed here and there on the base were no more than ashen rags, no longer did they have the same luxuriousness they used to. At the base of the slope was a set of mine tracks leading underground, with a gate closing it off. Nearby that was a slot in the wall with a machine gun nest, and next to it a once locked door leading further in.

A tiny filly with the same unnatural legs was standing in the nest, just... staring. Everything felt like it was in the depths of the ocean. Soggy, thick mire.

Drax and Faith looked into each other's eyes uncertainly, their mouths screwed up in frayed nerves. "You think it even realizes we're here?" Faith queried nervously.

Drax shook his head. "Probably not. If so they would have done something by now. However whatever creatures we find here might be more dangerous, so we have to be careful."

Faith hummed. "What do you think the reason for their appearances is?"

Drax cocked his head to the side. "Why? What's wrong with them? I just see a blank faced mare in military gear."

Faith shuddered, her legs quivering. "I'm seeing a dead looking filly with a grayed out cutiemark. It looks more like a shadow of something living than an actual creature. Like a ghost."

"Huh." Drax looked back at the filly. Or was it mare? "Maybe the reason why I'm seeing it as it is, is because of my sixth sense? The emotions are incredibly volatile though. Depressing. It's harsh."

Faith jolted her head to look in Drax's direction. "Did the turrets look like dragon faces to you in that case?"

"No. Did they look like that to you?"

"Yeah." Faith's ears flicked. "Their eyes were literal voids. The lasers came from them. I know because the only one that managed to get a shot off at you... did."

"Well that's strange, but they look like normal turrets to me, only whenever I gaze at them I get this feeling that I'm definitely going to die and there's nothing I can do. That's why I have you."

Faith couldn't help but smile a little. "You're cute, and it's making this whole situation feel a little less horrible."

Drax shrugged, flashing a charming smile, before making his way over to the locked door leading inward, lifting his claws, and thrusting them deep into the door with his palms facing outward. They went so deep his fingers sliced through to the other side. Tightening his tendons, his fingers gripped down into the metal door, his claws securing the hold, and with one deft movement and a roar Drax ripped the thing right off its hinges, throwing it up into the air so hard it crashed into the cliff face away from them.

Faith sidled up next to him, brushing against his side. "Ooh, big strong muscle dragon." She lidded her eyes and simpered at him. "My big buff savior."

Drax grinned from ear to ear and shoved a thumb against his chest. "Don't you know it." And soon enough they were headed inside, Drax leading the way.

"You know we could've just jumped over the machine gun nest," she sassily reminded.

Drax guffawed. "But that's not nearly as provocative."

Faith giggled. "True enough you raging ball of steroids. There'll be enough opportunities to prove yourself to me in due time." It wasn't common Drax showed off like that, but he always did it most often in dark situations to lighten the mood. It was something Faith adored.

A little deeper inside was a large cavern with metal girders for arches, a railway trailing down the center for transportation of large containers and other supplies running from Equestria proper toward the labs. Pipes ran along the walls. The two wished they could hear something moving through them, but alas, everything was still incredibly quiet.

Except for the new creatures patrolling the area. Spindly, unnaturally twisted tortoises that cracked with every subtle motion, their mouths more like yawning chasms when open. Ugly, sharp chapped lips, drugged eyes that dilated to Tartarus and back, and tails where the vertebra undulated with every flick. Big flappy necks full of wrinkles gyrated on the spot, as if they couldn't stop swallowing excessive saliva. Their shells were patterned strangely, with the illusion of endless corridors and pits that incessantly dove further in, Drax's eyes nearly being lost in their depths forever even when just his peripheral caught them.

It was less unnerving and more entrancing. But still out of place. Faith immediately latched onto Drax's arm with sticky hooves and pulled him away, around the halted train sitting on the tracks, and jogging him from the sight. "Come on, stay with me Drax. It's okay." She gave him a wink.

"Y... yeah. Right." Drax's gaze pulled away from the strange creature. Faith was tempted to ask him what he'd seen, but figured she'd rather not know. It was probably some kind of mental elemental monster with a changed form. That was her guess.

As they continued, Faith often saw yellow eyed shadows out of the corner of her eye, always needing to spare a second glance to see if she really was seeing color or it was her imagination. Either way, they were sickly and torturously jagged shades, silent and flat yet always elongating into her vision in awkward ways. The more she focused on them, the more they seemed to flow over her to reach into her most private crevices. Curling around pipes and slithering out from under the train cars when she least expected it.

Faith was sure it was trying to pull out her sanity. She felt violated. It canceled out noise like a room filled with sound absorption panels. "Drax do you see those?"

"You mean the mosquitos? Yeah they're really annoying." Now that Faith focused on him she could tell he was swiping his claws around to slice through some as they came, trying to bat them out of the air. "They're always hiding in the corner of my vision. It's frustrating." His voice was on edge.

Faith let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all they are? Good."

"Why, what were you seeing?"

Faith rubbed a foreleg as they continued on. "I'd rather not say. It's too weird."

Drax let it slide, staring ahead of them as they proceeded down the tunnel. As the dragon tried to bat the 'mosquitos' out of the air, they eventually made it to a large open factory. It was a vast industrial plant filled with conveyor belts and construction machinery, including tools for tiny, dexterous attachments and automated soldering – nearby that was a storage room for various parts put together elsewhere in Equestria. Looking closely they could see so many doors, but it required moving through the factory, around different machinations and processors to get to. The shadows (or were they mosquitos?) were becoming far less frequent.

Faith nudged Drax in the side, before pointing up toward the ceiling on one of the larger machines. He grunted and followed her hoof, color nearly draining from him at the sight.

A heather gray timberwolf, looking like languidly moving static, stood tall staring at them. Its tongue lolled and drooled oily saliva, its eyes constantly shifting with a visual doppler effect, trying to yank them into place and put them underfoot where they belong, a ceaseless oppression. It seemed more like an alpha without a pack, and it was lowly growling. Its tail whipping back and forth.

Drax got low to the ground, snarling at it. "Come on bitch," he sneered, lunging forward onto his left foot, tail dragging across the ground and snapping to the side.

The timberwolf snarled right back and pounced, hindlegs lifting it off the piece of machinery and its weight carrying it down and forward. It bared its rock talons and sharp splinter teeth, intending to bite down into Drax.

Drax saw it coming. He ducked, stepped forward, thrust his hand into the air, his own claws shredding through the timberwolf's underbelly and exposing its plant guts. The dragon didn't stop, spinning around and grasping the timberwolf's tail before flowing into a spin, picking up momentum, making it sail over Faith's head. With one easy move he jerked his hands to the side, snapping the tail off and sending the wooden body flying into a conveyor belt where it cracked apart, monochrome flowers and fungus seeping out of the hole in its side.

It stayed there for moments on end, its eyes fizzing away as it pawed at the ground, whimpering from being so easily manhandled and destroyed, its body falling apart at the seams. Then it went still.

Faith wrapped Drax up in a giant hug, shushing him, able to see the look of agony on his face. "You didn't have any choice Drax. It attacked us first."

Drax grumbled sourly. "But I taunted it."

Faith giggled. "But you knew it intended to attack us from the start. I know you Drax, you wouldn't have done so otherwise. You're a kind, peaceful dragon." The mare's next word dragged out for a long time, her voice smooth, silky, and slithering into Drax's ears, calming him down. "Reeeelaaaaaaaax..."

The two continued on soon after, once Drax's heart was restored to its proper state, exploring the different rooms with a curious vigor. One open door led to a circular library with a stained glass skylight, now made up of various dull gunmetal grays. It went up multiple floors with cascading spiral stairs. The shelves contained research books, some "newly" written and others ancient. Given neither were too interested in looking through tomes of long forsaken knowledge, they headed back. Across from the library was a stairwell leading toward some dank prison cells, some filled with the remnants of changeling carapace and basic necessities. Which is where they met more ghosts of the past. Figures. Ebony changelings with static compound eyes and lifeless, thousand yard stares, seeming more like statues than living creatures. Less kept alive, and more like snapshots of the past that remain undying. Frozen in place and time with flawless posture and clenched jaws. Something about it all seemed strangely... soggy. Like a dithered photograph leaking aspirations into the void. There was a vacancy to them, as if they were abandoned houses once for rent, now just laying dormant until someone came to tear them down. They remained in their cells, one to each. Fatigued and motionless.

Drax and Faith immediately left, contemplating the implications behind it. There had been syringes and other siphoning tools laying around on the ground. Drax was by far the most disturbed of the two. Knowing ponies were performing experiments on potential enemies seemed... like a war crime. How many higher ups knew? Did anypony know? Had it been passed by their superiors? Or was it in secret? What price was to be paid for progress?

Back at the engineering lab, inset into a corner was a door leading to a place with various large machines meant for purifying metal and fastening quartz to allow for greater magical conduction. Not that Faith nor Drax understood the majority of what they were seeing. Science, magic, and technology were not their forte.

At the opposite side from the entrance to the production line was a locked pneumatic door that Drax made swift work of, tearing his claws through it at a rabid pace like a fierce, wild animal. Clawing out chunks and slicing through metal like it was cake. It buckled, strained, and fell under his assault, casually caving in as if it had been a wooden door a powerful earth pony bucked into oblivion.

Faith still admired Drax's gentle strength. Unafraid to defend. A formidable foe toward anything.

Lining the hallway beyond were various doors, one leading to a reading lounge full of colorless dead planters and once lavish, gaudy couches now just places of comfort, with framed environmental paintings sapped of hue. Another door led to a strange machine that neither adventurer could discern to be an oversized melanger. After that was a door leading to a small cafeteria. Everything began to blur, passing by a pristine operating room complete with all the necessary equipment including specialized tools for extracting magic, so clean it _appeared_ unused. Next was a dual purpose testing chamber/firing range. There had been terminals intermittently, but given there was hardly any method for accessing their contents it was useless to examine them.

Now and then they'd seen one other creature during their explorations that they chose to leave alone. What Faith saw were enlarged hovering catfish with mirror flesh, reflecting what once was and never would ever again be like a funhouse mirror, whiskers wavering in the air and reflecting light. Not nearly the most traumatizing thing Faith had seen up to this point, but it was enough that they left well enough alone. Primarily because Drax wasn't violent as a rule. Self-defense was important, but only because he knew the hurt of loss. His entire species had been nearly eradicated after all.

The end of the hallway contained another pneumatic door leading outside, to a large pit with a small spire in the middle. It was expensive looking, and incredibly fragile, with various extensions protruding from its sides, all having an air of importance. In the front of the spire was a terminal with a data printer next to it, some folded up paper unraveling from inside. On the other side of the pit was a vault door.

On top of the spire however, glaring down at them, was a vulture that looked like it belonged on a totem pole. Excessive radiation surrounded it, and it was the only thing with color they'd seen up to this point. While Faith saw its head as a skull, Drax would later tell Faith that it was made of metal. A guardian of the area.

The vulture's eyes lit up with simmering red light, and then searing lasers bzorped out right at Faith. Drax hadn't felt it coming – it was a machine – but he'd seen it, and shoved Faith out of the way, right off her hooves and across the ground. Drax's wings beat hard multiple times in quick succession, as he immediately took to the air.

It was a glorious battle of rolls, dives, swoops, and twists, one that was beyond organic and machine. A dance of reaction time and eyes, not emotions. Of reflexes and dodges that Faith couldn't keep up with, but Drax always seemed to be one step ahead of. It wasn't too long before he crashed into it, thrusting his claws inside its stomach and rending it apart, tearing it in half and sending both plummeting toward the ground, its mechanical gears and innards, springs bouncing out, everything crashing to the ground in a grotesque heap.

Drax hung in the air for awhile, flapping his wings, before gliding back down to the ground and reaching out for one of Faith's hooves, lifting it up and bending down to tenderly kiss it.

Faith made her way over to the terminal screen, noticing it was displaying notifications now. "INTRUDER ALERT. INITIATING ." Then, " ERROR. PLEASE RESTART"

"Faith." Drax mumbled, setting a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Most of the hopeless magic is radiating out from this thing. I can feel it in my bones." The preacher felt the dragon shudder above her, glancing up at him.

"Well it's fine, we're almost out of here." She scanned over the keys, looking past the spire at the vault door, before typing in some commands, trying various things. "Seems it wasn't locked with a password, good for us."

Drax shook his head. "You know I could just claw my way through it anyway right? But it's probably because they thought the guardian would be enough, whatever that was." He snorted lightly, sparing a glance at the magic-infused vulture. Now nothing but a pile of irradiated wreckage.

watch?v=gMh44JVq6uA

"And that's where we found the Alicorsair and Alicannon. Drax took the former with him, and he told me to take the latter with me. They had lost their color, but I am sure he's brought the color back to his weapon quickly enough. We spent awhile practicing with them, learning how they functioned and what to do with them." Faith nodded once, finishing the story.

Fear was impressed. She hadn't been much of a help at all, but he knew from her stories travelling the wastes that she was anything but vulnerable. Her charisma helped with that, to get her in close. It was also strange imagining a younger version of his motherly friend.

Gentler huhed. "Why'd you and Drax split up? According to your story both of you got along perfectly and he really enjoyed protecting you?"

Faith rubbed her head with a hoof, humming. "That was... part of the problem actually. I wanted to be independent. I have a habit of relying on others even though I'm perfectly capable of being alone. Also I was young back then and I needed to move on. Whereas Drax needed to stay behind and look after his kind. He was on his way to becoming their leader." She gave a small smile. "It was a matter of what both of us needed most out of life. We left on good terms."

Hearing about Faith and Drax's relationship brought back a memory to his mind of his and his sister's relationship. The few times they'd bickered with each other and Sim bursting out laughing. Amelio was clear and succinct when she asked 'are we some kind of entertainment to you?' with a huff in her voice. It was cute.

Fear missed Amelio. Would he ever move on?

The young stallion glanced to Faith, remembering something of her. He recalled her telling him she had faith in everyone, no matter who it was. If they lived, she believed. He knew she believed in him. Had since the start, would until the end of time.

A smile graced his lips as the conversation continued and he focused on other things.

Ugh. Sleeping was so difficult lately. Fear couldn't pass out no matter how hard he tried. Even a day spent traveling wasn't enough to conk him out. Which sucked because...

Fear curled up into a ball, crossing his forelegs and holding his hindlegs against his belly. He still felt ugly inside. Fear reached out with his magic to the blade by his saddlebags and floated it to him, using pathokinesis to funnel some positive emotions into the blade. It was a comforting practice, akin to taking care of his mother's rifle. Emotion coursed through the opalescent quartz lining the blade.

Acrid's voice was unexpected. "What are you doing up?"

Fear looked up, rolling over and seeing the stallion, a couple years older than him, laying on his stomach, head raised.

"I heard your magic activate. It's strange to see you looking so dour."

Fear's lower lip pushed out, eyes glassy. "I'm just feeling ugly. Not good enough. You know?"

Acrid hummed, picking it up from Faith. "I know you're a bug, but why would that make you feel ugly?"

The young stallion knew there was a compliment hiding in there somewhere. "I feel like an imposter I suppose," he whispered, "like I'm not everything everyone tells me I am. Like I'm fooling everyone into liking me." _That my past sins are my real defining trait._

Acrid glanced away from Fear, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think it matters honestly, whether you're an imposter or not. I grew up in a society where it was what you could do for your nation rather than what your nation could do for you. It was envied to be of use, to be successful." Acrid paused. "So as far as I'm concerned as long as you've been of use that's all that matters, you can't possibly be that ugly." Acrid looked back to Fear, then pointed to the screw necklace. "Where'd you get that necklace anyway? It seems unnatural somehow." By the tone of his voice, it had clearly been eating at him for awhile. "It's a strange thing to be carrying with you either way. A weird fashion statement."

Fear chewed on his response for a bit. Literally, as he squinted a bit. "When I oppose others, I see myself. I see what I could have become. When I face opposition in life I see what I truly am." His eyes widened a bit in realization. Maybe his feelings of being an imposter were irrational? But how could he stop feeling like that? There had to be some truth to it if it nagged at him so hard. "I guess I _usually_ define myself by my struggles? And live in spite of them." He hadn't considered that line of thought for a couple years. "Screws and spirals are the same. They continue twirling forward no matter what, and are defined by the paths they're able to carve out. Change, healing, reinforcing. Potentially destroying. Creating. I guess..." He huffed. "When I see it I'm reminded of who I'm supposed to be and what I wish to be."

Acrid chuckled. "Yeah smartass, but where'd you get it? It doesn't look... normal."

Fear huffed, even harder, before starting up a conversation about Princess Luna.

watch?v=8-OUTQcu6po

Saway watched Fear with a kind yet violent glare. "It's always a pleasure to see you nowadays Fear. You always warm my cold heart." The behavior was new to Fear.

"You know, before you became all sappy I used to always wish to be badass like you. You always seemed to know just how to act to get across your point." The young stallion looked askew. "I've been wanting to feel better about myself lately, so I'm curious. How can I be badass like you usually are?"

Saway's eyes contracted, staring into Fear's soul. "Hmm... well. It's a case of badass versus edgy. Silent versus big mouth. Actions speak louder than your words ever will. You want to keep speeches to a minimum, Presence speaks louder than threats. Be there, announce yourself only if you need to. Be simple and quippy if you want to be humorous and lighten the mood. Be a rock in hard times, not a wibbly wobbly edgelord who's all talk."

Fear dwelled on that, listening intently.

"Don't blather on about your pain or how you go about things unless someone asks. A good creature doesn't want to talk about how they've messed up or how they're going to do the things they hate doing while being a leader, not unless they're being a kindhearted teacher. It's simple in practice, but it takes some getting used to when you're young and impulsive." Saway nodded once, confirming it, while holding a hoof against her chest. Her mulberry mane hung over her eyes by a bit. Clumps scattered about.

Fear was a little intense in that moment, boring a hole into Saway with his gaze. "Huh, really? I guess I'll have to try to think of some witty quips when I come to the rescue."

Saway rolled her eyes. "Only if you're meant to lighten the mood, Fear. It has to come from the heart, in the moment. Otherwise it's all about letting your aura speak for itself. Remain short and sweet." Saway reached out and ruffled Fear's mane. "You'll get it if you practice."

"It's good to see you little Fear." Luna's voice had a dose of amusement to it, a bemused smile spread across her face. Her body might've been dilapidated but her eyes were strong, powerful. "I had something I wished to speak with you about."

Fear's hooves clopped under him, though it was more a feeling than a sound. "Really? What's that?" He still had that coltish curiosity and charm from when he was younger, and always would.

"I've been finding... monsters in the dreamscape as of late."

"Monsters?" Fear queried. "What kind of monsters? What kind of monsters could exist here that aren't a product of our subconscious?"

Luna grinned, then frowned. "I am not sure. I'm still investigating it. They seem to be creeping into dreams and feeding off of those who sleep. Siphoning power. I keep blasting the parasites away, but dreamkiller does not work. I have to use actual spells." She shook her head. "Based on their appearance, I call them Surreal. I just wanted to tell you because..." She appeared uncertain, a hoof lifting into the air, eyes jerking to the side. "I might need your help with it soon. If I cannot find the source I'm going to need extra hooves on deck where I can get them. It's tiring to fight them off so constantly."

Fear got the distinct impression that things were going to get worse from here on out.

watch?v=-ety0oYhKNg


	31. TPwC: Getting to Know Dragons

Getting to Know Dragons

watch?v=CAfgLE85No0

Nyx swept a hoof outward to the form, constructing atom by atom, molecule by molecule right in front of Fear's eyes, made of dream building blocks and memories. It had its home in Nyx's mind, a parasite to the stallion's memory. He was host to all sorts of creatures and experiences that continued to throb within the dreamscape, just waiting to be revealed.

The dragon before Fear was covered in chunky, overgrown, iron colored scales with chipped edges here and there, looking a little like protruding stalagmites made of unrefined iron. Chaffed silver underbelly covered in scars. Broad, bulky chest with some fat under the thick horizontally ribbed hide that went from chin to tail. Huge, muscled arms, standing quadrupedally, with stubbier hindlegs. Long, snake-like tail that was twice his body length. Oversized wings that folded into itself like compacting fans. Slate gray membranous tissue connecting the bones. Piercing golden irises with crimson rods, seeming to jut out slightly from his corneas, the slitted pupils inset stared deep into the young stallion's soul. A grand, slightly gouging scar across his left eye. Fear always thought eye scars were cool. He was an intimidating force of nature that knew no bounds, whose rippling muscles could surpass any limit, whose acutely razor sharpened claws could cleave through titanium, whose wings could help him soar above the clouds. He came from the earth, and he conquered the skies. Dragon Lord Airyl. Fear noted he smelled strongly of sulfur. Like a campfire or gunfire.

As the personality was recalled like a programmed AI, Nyx spoke. "My friend dragonlord Airyl here was a bitter creature, and yet still he cared for his kind. He'd known only unrequited love for various reasons. I hope you will never go through that, young Fear." Nyx's draconic pupils contracted. "He was abused by his father, yet healed himself for the sake of his kind." As Nyx spoke, those memories coalesced behind Airyl's eyes, giving them life. "Even then he still had elements of a hatchling hiding in his... hide. He liked to play with his food, and would act like his gems were birds of prey." Nyx dipped his head, smiling from ear to ear at the memory.

"Why didn't you ever show me him when I was practicing befriending creatures?"

Nyx looked back up, humming, the act contagious. "To be honest I did not think you capable of befriending leaders at the time." The young stallion glanced at Nyx and withered. "Don't be like that," he chastised without looking at him. "You were already incredibly overwhelmed during your training. Do you really think you would have been comfortable with that?"

"Yeah, but... Solanum was a leader."

Nyx nodded. "Exactly."

Fear just huffed, glowering at the sight in front of him.

"Now, chin up. Put on your A-game young Fear. I'm bringing the construct to life. He will ignore my presence. Try not to act like food for him." Nyx shot Fear a sly grin and stepped to the side.

Airyl's eyes lit up, and with one deft movement rose to his hindlegs like he was a bipedal creature by nature, crossing his forelegs over his chest and flaring out his wings wide. A bellow escaped his lips, straight from the gut. A type of speaking Fear could learn from. "Who dares enter my presence!?"

Fear straightened himself out, jerking his head to the side to crick his neck, and rolled his shoulders backwards. He took a step forward and pulled straight from his gut, matching the dragon lord tone for tone with a glare on his face. "My name is Fearei Shatter! I am a friend here to coexist!" While the memory didn't know they were on the moon, Fear did. It was strange, being so out of place.

"Bah! Mere words from a tiny pipsqueak!" The dragon fell down onto all fours, sending a cloud of dust rocketing across Fear's body, making him squeeze his eyes shut and curl away on reflex. "Can't even stand strong in the face of a little dust! How can I trust you to be amongst my kind and be strong enough to aid us? Strong enough to take care of yourself!? You are no more than a whelp!"

Fear struggled to remember his training with dragons, and took a defiant step forward, keeping his head slightly bowed in a faint display of passivity. A strange combination of traits that barely worked together. "Oh yeah?" He dared puff out his chest and demand. "I implore you try staring straight ahead when smoke is in your face!"

"Hah!" The dragon was by far bigger than Fear, probably ten or twenty times bigger. "Little pipsqueak speaks big for such a tiny thing!" Airyl lifted a paw and hovered it over Fear's head.

Fear didn't flinch.

Airyl brought the paw down on Fear's head, gently touching his stubby horn. "I thought unicorns were supposed to have huge, mighty horns!"

Fear took another step forward, still keeping his head lightly bowed in a show of deference. "Oh yeah? And I thought dragon lords were supposed to be," _language, Fearei_ he reminded himself, "terrifying! I see no such thing!"

Airyl's lips tugged into a slight grin. "Mighty spirit, little pony! But could you back it up in a contest?" There was an amused glint to the powerful, resonant voice.

"You," _language_ , "name it," _language_ , "Dragon Lord Airyl! I'll come in second place, but I'll survive with my own skill! I guarantee it!"

Airyl lifted his paw, setting it back on the ground, and guffawed. "Mighty indeed. I would love to see you conquer one of your little pony games. Put on a good show for me, and I'll consider your presence among my kind!"

Fear knew from chatting with Nyx that you did not actually need to win a contest put forth by a dragon. It was important to just try, and shit talk the entire time you were doing it. It was all about flaunting, all about the display. Even if you lost, if you did it with more style than your opponent, you still won. Being number one, having strength was important, but it was all about the spirit, your best effort. Fear watched as the simulation ended, and Nyx stepped forth.

"Very well done, Fear. I think you're ready to meet some dragons." His voice was a low, deep purr. "Time and time again you've exceeded my expectations, and modeled yourself to fit the ideal of every creature I've shown you."

Fear shrugged a shoulder, cocking his head to the side. "Well I had a superb teacher, so..." Fear trailed off. "By the way, Nyx, I've always wondered. What's up with your eyes?"

Nyx lifted an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you never asked before."

"Well..." Fear began. "I always assumed it was due to the nightmares ever since Princess Luna showed me her Nightmare Moon form."

Nyx's face turned to one of surprise. "Oh? And what made you ask?" His head leaned back slightly.

"Hm. I think it was because you don't seem like Saway, where nightmares are fused to you and her eyes aren't different solely due to it. They seem to leave you alone. Not only that but seeing Dragon Lord Airyl's eyes made me realize... yours and his look very similar. The rods are just as pronounced as his, just not a completely different color than the rest of the iris."

"Impeccable intuition," Nyx commended. "Yes, you are right. My eyes are similar to that of a dragon's, not because of the nightmares, but because I was gifted draconian magic before leaving their lands."

Fear huhed. "Draconian magic? What's that consist of?"

Nyx leaned down to Fear's eye level. "Nothing incredible. Just resistance to heat, the power of flame breath. It's far more taxing than for a dragon because I do not have the specific organs that aid in the creation of the flames. Further, it's a dull orange rather than green or blue. Hardly very powerful." He glanced to the side and grinned. "Just enough to dictate me as one of them." 

Fear's eyes were wide in awe. "That's still really cool!"

"You don't say?" Nyx's voice was distant, a smile present in it.

watch?v=WpHOfln0qTI

Luna smiled, puffing out her chest and spreading her deteriorated wings wide. "And that is how Flash Magnus, one of the pillars of old Equestria, helped save his companions and prompted the creation of the Treaty of Dragoncross, thus cementing the dragon's respect for the equine species and proving we were worthy." The alicorn gave a small nod, gazing down upon Fear and furling her wings back to her sides.

Fear yipped. "Wow! That was a great story! I sure feel bad for anyone who missed it!"

"Do you have any questions little Fear?"

Fear hummed, glancing to the side with his eyes, muzzle pointed straight ahead, lips pushing out slightly in a thoughtful expression, brow furrowed. "Well. I mean. It explains how dragons came to respect us, but what about how we became friends? You made it sound like the dragons were really on our case for awhile!" Fear hopped up onto his hindlegs for a moment, stomping his fore down onto the ground.

Luna simply grinned and reached out with a wing to caress Fear's chin affectionately, brushing across the fur. It felt weird, because the feathers weren't all there – it wasn't too luxurious. But even if it was just a dream, the physical touch felt wonderful. "There's not really much of a story to that, though it is as important as Flash Magnus' feat. One of the other pillars of Equestria, Mage Meadowbrook, befriended them for our sake when she cured... what they called wingbreak, what she called scalerot, ending a stand off at the border that had been going on for far too long. As she put it, 'they seem mean but they're really animals just like us.' She was an epitome of kindness during that day and age."

The young stallion was kind of dazzled. He lacked the same colthood wonder he used to have, but it was made up for by a wizened appreciation of life and the past. "How'd she cure it?"

"She noticed the symptoms they spoke of, when she took the opportunity to talk to them, were the same as symptoms she had dealt with while taking care of animals in her home. She was the only pony to realize it. We owe the pillars for all their efforts."

Fear seemed uncertain. Anxious about something. "Well that's all well and good but... what'd they do when the war came about? It seemed like we had a pretty good relationship going with them so... surely they helped us right?"

Luna wanted to comfort Fear, able to tell he was getting uncomfortable about the inevitable bad ending to this story. "Well, I suppose to lighten the blow, I should tell you that even though Meadowbrook's efforts led to peace between the two species, we were far from being on friendly terms as a whole. We mostly stayed separate, and there were sentiments of hatred between both sides, with dragons finding most ponies to be soft and sheltered, and ponies finding most dragons to be terrifying creatures with predatory habits. You could all it... jerkishness I suppose." Luna looked off to the side at the stained glass windows depicting different moments throughout Equestria's history, including during the war, walking over toward a particular one while Fear followed behind her.

The one they stared at, the one that held their attention at that moment was a portrayal of a raptor-class cloudship named Dracocide scouring the earth with energy weapons, razing the earth and vaporizing bits of dragon. There was a sense of unease overtaking Luna. "Fear. You are familiar with propaganda, yes?"

Fear nodded. "I am. The Ministry of Morale used it constantly, and the Ministry of Image modified everything they could get their hooves on to be pro-equine during the war. Why?" Fear's gaze fell from the portrayal and onto Luna.

Luna's eyes narrowed. "The zebra's were very keen on manipulating most, though not all, the dragons of that time. The problem is, many innocent dragons, which are a normally nomadic species, were caught up in it. Many lives were lost due to the dragon specific weaponry held on those Enclave ships." She looked down at Fear. "And do you know what balefire eggs are made of, little Fear?"

The young stallion took a step back, glancing toward the ground. He swallowed hard. He didn't like where this was going. "No. What?"

"They are made of primarily dragon eggs that have undergone rituals. Not only were dragons from that day and age betrayed by the ponies who had once aided them, not only were they betrayed by the zebras who promised them riches and notoriety in the face of a rising culture that vilified anything not equine, but they were also... little Fear. They were also betrayed by the very dragons that were pulled in by the propaganda. Those dragons took eggs and willingly gave them to the zebras."

The amount of weight those words carried was intense. Fear had felt the miasma of Nightmare Pressure before, and this was akin to that, only far more miserable. Fear had been sure he was done with misery for a long time, but whenever he thought that, the past came rearing its ugly head. "So you're saying... saying that the dragons were victims?" He looked back up to Luna as he asked.

"Little Fear, I am so sorry, but yes. They were keen fighters, intelligent, dangerous, and many were killed. Nearly rendered extinct in their role. There was nothing we could do. Especially with... ministry mare Pinkamena Diane Pie going all in with her new job." Luna's gaze returned to the stained glass. "She was damaged by the war effort, had no clue what she was doing. I should not have put all that pressure on her. She just wanted to make ponies happy. And through it she pushed everypony... no, everyone away. All the small things she did built up to one giant result."

Fear watched Luna carefully, realizing she was trembling as if she'd fall apart any second. "We made a lot of mistakes in the past, Princess. All we can do is move forward and help the ponies in the present. Make a new future."

Princess Luna breathed in, though she didn't need to. More a representation of her consciousness trying to relax. Her chest rose, and she looked back to Fear. "I know, little Fear. It will always be painful. But as you taught me, we can overcome with enough effort." Luna put a hoof on Fear's head, lightly ruffling his mane. "By the way, I am really happy to know your father personally. I never mentioned but..."

Fear's eyes brightened a bit, focusing on Luna again as she pulled the hoof away.

"Your father sometimes puts on plays for me in his sleep. I missed the theater ever since my half death, and it is a pleasure to be able to indulge in the arts once more. You would not believe how difficult it is to read in your sleep." Her tone was one of amusement, a gentle glee hidden behind her voice, cheeks rising up over her eyes in mirth. "So... thank you for introducing me to him. It has been a pleasure."

Fear managed a small smile in return.

The dragonlands were exactly how Faith had described it in her story, but a little more colorful. The yellows and reds of the veiny magma gushing through cracks in the basalt rock generating gentle embers, with little lichens and small bushes of various plantation scattered around growing up from it all. There were volcanos scattered here and there, off and on active, but nopony seemed to mind. 

Or so it seemed.

Fear was actually very scared of it all! Acrid was wary. But they were more than capable of getting over the small parts that disallowed traditional travel, with Fear using telekinesis to float his companions over, and making steps out of magic for himself to walk over a few feet above any of the acidic, heated streams. A combination of physical and mental effort.

Acrid, while stepping over a tiny crack of lava, huffed, his hackles rising on end. "You ever get the feeling that, like, something or someone's watching you?" He looked up from where he was walking, into the air.

Fear glanced back toward Acrid, being careful where he stepped. All the basalt rock was rather stiff and firm, none of it caving in under, but it never paid to be too careful! Faith had told him stories. Minor ones, of dragons falling in like a pony through ice. Difference was, dragons didn't die.

Gentler was the first to respond. "Yes. And now that you mention it..." His askew whiskers quivered a little as his snout wiggled. "It does feel like something's watching us."

Faith stopped to point in the distance toward a large, towering rock that looked like a talon. "There it is! We're almost there!" She was of course referring to the specific landmark. "The dragons shouldn't have moved too far from where they were when I left. Either way, Drax will find us!"

Acrid was the first to put two and two together. "What if he already _has_ found us?" Acrid rolled his shoulders a bit, glancing wildly from side to side for whatever was giving him that unsettling sensation.

Fear was the first to yelp, jumping backwards, drawing everyone else's attention and bringing them on guard, though Acrid mostly hid himself, as something seemingly materialized in front of him unexpectedly. "What the Tartarus!?"

What appeared was a four propeller drone. A magnificent work of art, looking to be made purely of bismuth, a veritable rainbow of colors, with a sleek design like a torpedo with a lens on the front, a holotape slot in back, and a turret on the bottom. It glistened and gleamed, like a glorious crystal. It looked like it was bathed in oil, with how spectral and glossy it was.

Fear was immediately on edge, having never seen anything like that before.

Faith, not feeling any sense of danger, pushed past Fear and squeed. "It's the Alicorsair!" The others looked at it curiously with mixed expressions, two worried, the other... well, Gentler had barely an expression at all besides amusement. Fear hadn't been able to sense this machine at all. Though... now that he focused on it, there was a faint sensation on the brink, close to nothing at all. It felt like he could barely grasp it, quieter than a whisper. A long forgotten echo of something else. Fear realized that the machine was feeding off of someone else's mind.

Drax? Fear glanced to Faith questioningly as the lens on the drone contracted before releasing a holographic image, life size, of the dragon Fear had heard about.

The dragon looked far more imposing in person than in any story. Fear came up to his knees. It was terrifying. The young stallion's ears folded back against his skull, intimidated by his sheer presence even as a hologram. It wasn't as powerful as Solanum, but there was a certain leader-like oomph Fear knew he didn't have.

The voice that spoke was low, guttural. Yet surprised. "Faith? Faith is that you!?" The hologram held his arms out to the mare, before realizing, when Faith tried to tackle him in a hug, that he was incorporeal and couldn't touch anything, coughing into a hand. "Ah, ahem. Right. It's good to see you again, but... what are you doing here?"

Fear knew from chatting with Faith that they had explored the capabilities of the Alicorsair. After Drax had aligned his mind with it, he could see what it saw as if a third eye, attuned to his soul signature. As he thought on it, he didn't even realize he'd completely lost track of Gentler and Acrid, too focused on the vague emotions in front of him that... he kind of felt.

Faith chirped like she'd never left at all. "I wanted to come check on you! It's been so long and I felt so bad that I haven't made the journey in so long! I... I missed you. And there was no way at my age I could be coming here to the dragon lands on my own all over again, even with the Alicannon. Raiders aren't as easy to take care of as you'd think."

Fear guffed. "Well I mean... they're not that bad when you're a stealthy assassin and sniper like me." He pressed a hoof to his chest while the other two glanced at him with a look of incredulity.

Drax had a hand against his face, stumbling back slightly. "I... I never expected this. Makers, this is... not good." He murmured to himself. "Well, Faith. It's a pleasure to see you and your..." he glanced to Fear and Gentler, eyes glossing over Acrid. "New friends. Let the drone guide you to our home. You're more than welcome to stay for awhile." And with that the hologram immediately ceased.

Gentler was silent. Acrid said the words Fear was thinking. "Huh, he didn't stick around long."

Faith shrugged. "He... probably just wants to see us in person before we do introductions." The preacher sounded unsure. Something was off about this.

But they followed the Alicorsair anyway.

Upon arriving, life became a sort of blur. There were various pastel dragons, with varying shapes, sizes, structures, and ages, some without wings looking more like drakes than proper dragons, all ranging from stout and blocky, all the way to lanky and curvy, and everything in between. Some clashing, others complementing, much like ponies, but far duller. Some of the youngest ones ran toward Faith, recognizing her and tackling her, still not quite old enough to gain their wings, but old enough to remember the mare.

Fear didn't know what to make of any of it, life seeping into everything as his friends tried to get to know some of the dragons surrounding them. Instantly hitting up conversation. The young stallion was at a loss, unsure where to start, or how to begin for that matter. Drax wasn't around right now. He overheard one of the whelps tell Faith that he was busy scavenging at the moment.

The first thing that stood out to Fear though were the vibes of disrespect he got from a little corner of dragons, looking to be teens, all but one having their wings. About four of them total. Fear made his way over to them slowly, wondering why they seemed so stuck up, a look of curiosity on his face. When he was within earshot he heard them chiding and deriding the group who had just showed up. Fear, still in a socially-induced fugue, though not nearly as bad as when he'd met everypony at the farm house in Dryfield, barely made out things like "weak ponies" and "not worth the effort to welcome them in."

Fear called out to them. "Hey." He puffed out his chest and cheeks a little, holding his head high. "I resent that remark!"

One of the dragons, a shade of melting greens and yellows twisted around to face Fear. "Quiet, whelp, adults are having a conversation."

Fear scoffed, his head rolling up and to the side, eyes glancing away. "Is that so? I thought I saw most of the adults back there interacting with us. What's got your squad's panties in a knot? Afraid some ponies Drax thinks are important are too good for you?"

The dragon turned around fully and stomped up to Fear, poking a claw into his chest, nearly hard enough to pierce flesh. "Big words for a traitorous colt. And that's Drax Novus to you. He's our new leader. Show some respect, whelp."

Fear pulled out a grin. "I'm Fearei Shatter, and you are?"

The dragon jabbed Fear again, pushing him back a step. "You don't need to know my name because there's no way you're even nearly as good as us dragons. Only way you can match our strength is with your bullshit energy weapons." The dragons behind him cheered and whooped, encouraging their leader.

Fear just looked unamused, eyes lidded and lips frowning. By this point his friends had come up behind him, realizing something was wrong, and a few other dragons were staring. "Well, why don't you choose a game, anything you want, and I'll beat you at it, hooves down." It was important to earn a dragon's respect, especially one like this.

The dragon teen smirked. "Brave little pony. Alright, how about a race down that." He pointed to a volcano a few miles away. "You win, you prove you and your friends deserve our respect." He then used the same hand to give a thumbs down. "You die, and you prove you're just fodder for the new dragon empire. Including Faith." He jammed his thumb toward the mare.

Fear let out a bark of laughter. "Sure thing! You're on!" It was important to just try. He was... relatively sure they wouldn't let him die. Besides he had shadow walking and transformation, how bad could a little lava be?

Faith looked incredibly uncomfortable, her lips undulating and pulling downward, eyebrows leaning outward, bringing a hoof up to try and stop Fear and tell him it wasn't worth it while a bunch of dragons whooped and roared around her at the competition developing. Still, she trusted Fear, so she quashed her motherly anxieties.

Gentler just had an expression of surprised and pride on his face, once more enamored by Fear's absolute gall. Just when he thought the equine would stop surprising him, he did it all over again, even harder than last time. It was almost demeaning.

Acrid on the other hoof stomped up to Fear. Sounding baffled, he rebuked the young stallion. "You're crazy! Absolutely nuts! You _will_ catch fire and die! There's no way you can withstand that kind of heat Fear! Stop this stupid attempt at masculinity! It's not worth dying for!"

Fear just stood tall, waiting for the dragons to lead the way.

The dragon in the lead chortled. "I mean you're right little pony, he probably will! But if he has a deathwish none of us are going to stop him. Foolish creatures need to be put in their place. That's what Drax Novus says."

One of the minions, having also been laughing as the group headed for the volcano, spoke up. "If we're feeling lenient we _might_ pick him out before he catches fire! We don't want to get in trouble after all." The dragon grinned. "Maybe anyway." Then laughed again.

A few of the adult dragons, one rather ancient from the time during the war, expecting a good show from the pony who'd willingly challenged a dragon at one of his own games, helped carry the squad up to the top of the volcano. Fear appreciated the help, and voiced as much. It would have been far harder to get up on his own.

Acrid was terrified of heights, holding his eyes shut the entire time. Earth ponies belonged on the ground! He legit screamed his head off at one point, which caused the dragon holding him to play around and pretend to lose control of the air currents and plummet toward the ground.

Suffice to say, Acrid wet himself, embarrassingly. But he played it off and took it in good humor. He wasn't a total jerk.

Gentler was as stoic as ever, but Fear could feel the thrum of fright deep within his core. He wasn't used to flying on anything other than an airship, and due to their conversations from the past had learned that Gentler preferred to avoid riding on them. Something about not believing they were able to work the way they did.

Faith trusted the dragons wholeheartedly and wasn't scared even slightly. She called to the others that Drax had carried her many times before and she'd always cheered and whooped during. She had a giant smile on her face the whole time – so happy to be spending time with the dragons again! Even if she was worried for Fear.

Fear on the other hoof was tentative, scared, and excited all at once. He was the type of pony who would choose the window seat on an airship cruise (not that he'd ever been on one) and worry about crashing at the same time. The adrenaline high was addicting, and the view was extravagant. The wind against the face was cool and lit up nerves in his brain he didn't know he had. It was wild, exotic. It made him wish he was a pegasus. His body shook in the grasp of the ancient dragon who held him, occasionally glancing down at his passenger with a glint of intrigue. Fear was already making waves, making ripples, even if foolishly.

As they were set down mindless chatter filled the air and everyone got into position. Fear could make out some of it, his companions being told that during the race they'd be carried down toward the bottom so that they could watch from a bird's eye view while they raced to the base.

The entire time, throughout all of this, Fear sensed the very faint presence of Drax, as if it was far away. Fear was certain that the Alicorsair was watching them. Watching him.

The green and yellow dragon from before picked up a couple rather hefty slabs of smooth stone, with a few ripples on it, and tossed one to Fear, who caught it in his magic.

Fear was thankful for his daily telekinetic lessons with Rose. They'd gotten strong together.

"Alright whelp, you sure you don't want to back down?" There seemed to be a hint of concern in the teen's voice.

Fear shook his head. "Nope. We're doing this. I'm going to prove ourselves to you. We can do this. I'm not some namby pamby pony who can't endure anything." He flashed a grin. "Just make sure not to get in my way too much." Fear winked.

The dragon smiled a bit, in awe of the young stallion's gall. Still, it seemed to be just that. He'd be singing a different tune once he got on the lava. "Alright. Your funeral. Luckily for you you're a unicorn so you don't need to worry about paddling to the slope." The dragon's icy eyes, both in emotion and color, revolved in an arch. "By the way, the name's Tristram. You seemed to have earned that much, whelp."

Fear smiled, making his way for the edge of the lava pool, glancing down the slope where there were many turns and obstacles. It was like a Sonic the Hedgehog level, where you could go the fast, dangerous path that had very few swerves but a lot of obstacles. Rather straight forward. Or you could go the meandering, slow path that was far safer. And there were also a few other paths in between, and they occasionally overlapped. Some had ramps you could slide past, others had deeper pits, pools of lava. The volcano's slope didn't go just straight down, it had a few plateaus where you'd need to keep your speed. "Nice to meet you Trist."

Tristram just grinned, shaking his head. "You're a crazy equine, I'll give you that. Are you always like this?" The others were approaching from behind. None of the others were participating. This was just between Trist and Fear.

"I mean... sometimes you just gotta take the initiative, show bravery in the face of danger. Use what you have to your advantage." Fear threw Trist a glance, setting his surfboard in the lava and hopping on it. Nothing happened, he didn't catch fire.

Trist was surprised to say the least, and it showed on his dumbstruck face. "How are you doing that?"

Fear shrugged. "Maybe I'll tell you when we get to the bottom." He was swaying a bit, trying to keep his balance as he stood on all fours, using telekinesis pulses to lightly push his board to the edge of the slope where everything would begin. He'd have to choose which way he'd go. Fear could feel Trist conniving. It was succulent, directed at him. A sort of slimy obsession that tickled his mind. It was always attractive when others directed that feeling toward him.

"Right, whatever." Trist hopped into the lava, his board sinking into it a little. It was viscous and springy, playdoughy. The dragon laid on his stomach on the board, paddling with legs and arms to get to the edge, before standing up, left side facing forward like he was getting into a fighting stance, balancing himself. "Be careful, Fear. I don't know if you've ever done anything like this before but it's not easy." He paused. "I _might_ catch you if you fall in. But you'll probably fall into the lava and get severe burns first.

The rock under Fear nearly seared his hooves, but he was using transformation magic to handle it. Even though he'd generated what amounted to thermophilic bacteria all over his body, especially his legs and hooves to create insulation, it didn't stop the dangerous heat from creeping up on him. But that was what the other morph was for. His legs covered in flame retardant proteins. It was difficult, and he couldn't do it forever, but he could do it long enough to get to the bottom.

Problem was, it was hard to keep his balance, and falling in wasn't going to do him any favors no matter how good at changeling magic he was. Fear silently thanked Emulae for her lessons on basic transformations that could keep him stable in even somewhat extreme temperatures. She'd also taught him about Dsup proteins, which were good for protecting against radiation, but it was difficult to manage them throughout his entire body still.

Emulae had taught Fear all she could, and it was now time for him to put the fruits of his training to the test.

Fear glanced at Trist with lidded eyes. "Just tell me when to start and we can get going." Everyone around them watched with bated breath as Fear tilted and wobbled on his board, before finally finding his balance. Everything felt warm.

watch?v=83MC2oCfogA

"On three." Trist stated flatly. "One..."

Fear got low to the board.

"Two..."

Trist leaned forward, dipping a leg into the lava.

"Three!"

Both of them pushed off, Fear with telekines, Trist with a foot, and without further ado both of them were soaring down.

The heat flowing across Fear's face and body was blistering under normal circumstances, but as the wind pushed past his face, flattening his ears against his skull, he got low to the board, pointing his head forward, planting his hindlegs together behind him, increasing his aerodynamism. Lessons from Emulae again. As he realized the wind gushing past him was becoming unbearable for his eyes, he used a little transformation magic to give himself a second pair of eyelids, these ones transparent like a camel's. It was good enough for a sandstorm but he'd find out soon enough if it was suitable for this.

Trist occasionally glanced toward Fear as they sailed down neck and neck, with the dragon slowly creeping forward.

Fear didn't hesitate, leaning to one side and sending his board nicking Trist's, causing him to stumble and laugh, lagging behind a foot. They were coming close to an intersection.

Trist pulled up a gout of flame in his chest and spewed it at Fear to scare him.

Fear just lowered himself closer to the board as the scenery blurred past him, going upwards of sixty miles an hour. The young stallion used telekinesis to keep the wind from launching him off of his board. He sped up. It'd take less than ten minutes for them to get to the bottom if they continued at this accelerating speed. Getting out of range of the gout.

Trist endured the wind pressure with sheer power. "Well, you're certainly skilled!" He shouted over the roar of wind and bubbling of magma. "But let's see if you're skilled enough!"

Fear knew exactly what the dragon's intent was. Go to the far right, his body reacted on instinct. Trist was going to go fast, so was he. Leaning nearly caused him to fall into the lava, but with a little application of telekinesis he stayed on, gently coaxing his small body down the speedier path.

Trist lowered a bit more, getting down to Fear's level. That was the only reason he was slightly faster. The dragon started gaining a little more speed, slowly encroaching on Fear as he turned the slant too.

Five miles left.

Fear was good, could sense organic life forms easily enough, but it was hard to avoid the rocks that jutted out of the lava and not crash into them. He would literally crash and burn if he hit one.

But this was where Trist's size came into play. Using his body he could more easily glide to the side without losing any speed. Fear had to make far more profound movements to direct his sled. His body was too small.

Trist passed by Fear by a couple inches.

Fear saw the dragon was climbing, getting further ahead. He had a few options, could swerve and try to knock him off – he'd be fine – or he could attempt to...

The young stallion aimed his sled at the next rock, leaning toward the back and causing his board to tilt upwards at the front.

Trist saw it when glancing to Fear again as the ground came closer.

Fear vaulted off the rock, rocketing into the air. He gripped the front of his board with his forelegs, speeding up as nothing but air pressure held him back. As he arced through the air, starting his descent, Fear tried to angle his slab just right for impact. Soaring through the sky was unpleasant, creating a fervor inside of him.

Fear glanced backward, feeling Trist's presence climbing up on him again. He'd done the same as him.

"Crafty little whelp!" He cried out, digging his claws into the stone and flapping his wings to keep him airborne. "You can't do this forever! I'm going to win! Once you hit the ground you're out!"

Fear held himself against his board tight, ears pressed against his skull. "Not if I do this!"

Trist gaped at the young stallion at the thought he had something more up his sleeve, while he descended as well toward one of the plateaus.

Four miles.

Fear, feeling the wind whip under him, making a cutting noise as he sliced through the air at a high velocity, used telekinesis to lighten his weight, nearly floating, letting his momentum carry him He could see the pool of lava coming up fast. Fear braced for impact. If he didn't do this right he was going to burn to death.

The young stallion fought to keep his eyes open against the wind blowing back his cheeks. So much speed! It was hard to focus. Fear took a deep breath... and sank into the shadows.

His board plunged into the lava, going at a rapid pace.

Trist screamed.

Fear's entire body was sizzling, there was so much light! But not that much. His body coiled around the board, straining tight to hold to it and not be yanked off. It helped that deep below the surface there wasn't quite as much light, but it still hurt, made him wriggle and squirm. It was low infrared glow but it was still light. There was just enough shade to keep him attached.

Consecutive pulses of telekinesis slowly angled Fear's board, curving it up and making it rise toward the surface.

 _Just a little bit more._ Fear felt himself burst out from the surface of the lava a moment later. His board going flying again, surging into the air once more. He popped out of the shadows, gasping for air, a thin film of lava surrounding his board. It was incredibly hot to the touch! But he endured, even as the frogs of his hooves reddened. Fear tried to keep his transformation up. His teeth grit and his jaw flexed, his throat bulging out slightly as he swallowed hard, persisting through even the first degree burns. It cooled off quickly as air whiffed by him, soaring through the sky again, hooves made of shadows for just a bit longer to keep himself connected to the board.

Trist roared in frustration as he saw the pony overtake him by a wide margin, letting himself fall into the lava, splashing up a torrent, and trying to model his body after a bullet to go fast, arms extended behind him to make himself more angular.

Fear was more terrified than he'd ever been before. Being so high up in the air made his heart nearly stop, everything looking so small. The lava looked like blood vessels under flesh, brimming to the top, the few various vegetations looking like dots on the horizon. His organs were rising in his body from the lack of gravity holding him down, including his brain, making him light. He knew it wouldn't last. His breath coming out in short pants. Fear angled himself downward, intending to fall straight onto the steepest slope, using a little telekinesis to slowly line himself up. His body tingled. As he started to fall, all his organs dropped to the bottom of his body, throwing off his sense of balance completely. It was like being on a thrill ride at a theme park.

Stomach weak, Fear tried to keep himself in check.

Three miles.

Fear took a deep breath.

Sank into the shadows.

And nearly dove back into the lava on the slope as his board threatened to lose control, barely staying on a straight and narrow path. The ride was crazy, but he was doing it. He popped back out after a moment, the canyon-like walls that surrounded him threatening to topple over him as he wound from side to side, trying to keep going. His vision was hazy, his hooves burned, his focus failing him. His heart was pitter pattering in his chest. Everything was a blur.

Trist came up beside him, hugging tight to his board, trying his best to speed up. Impacting with the lava and kicking some up had caused Fear to slow down.

On second glance, Fear realized Trist was using his wings to speed himself up, using the wind currents to propel himself faster.

Two miles.

Fear morphed his body, trying to make himself more angular as well, but he could only go so far given his quadrupedal nature. Trist had far more flexibility over his body.

Trist smirked at Fear as he crept a little further forward.

Fear needed to do something! He needed to win!

There were swerves coming up. Fear leaned into them, Trist flowed past them, using as little motion as possible, keeping as straight as he could.

It was hard to keep up, Trist was going all out, he could tell. Fear felt intent emerge from Trist's consciousness. A desire to win unfalteringly. Fear prepared himself for the dragon to spin and send up a wave of lava behind him.

But it didn't come. Changed his mind.

Trist just sped up even faster.

One mile.

The base was coming up fast.

Fear needed to do something!

All the adrenaline pumping through him wasn't enough.

The speed was too much!

Fear's mind locked up.

Trist just kept going, showing off the difference in skill and capability.

Fear could use nightmare pressure! He couldn't bring himself to though. That was unfair. Trist hadn't thrown lava at him, how could he paralyze him after that?

The bottom was approaching fast. Zooming in too swiftly for comfort.

Fear gave in.

Trist crossed the finish line first, followed in short order by Fear.

Everyone was cheering.

Fear was disappointed, weighed down by his emotions. His lips tugged down into a frown.

But _everyone_ was cheering. Even his friends. Acrid was whooping it up. Even the stoic Gentler was getting rowdy, pumping his fists into the air.

Fear pushed himself over closer to the edge, hopping up onto the rock, and collapsed on his belly. Adrenaline seeping from him in a single moment. He'd have to tell Trist how he did it. He mentioned he'd come close to trying to paralyze him and keep him from winning.

Trist, excited and brimming with primal energy, assured him that no amount of strange powers mattered. It had been a good contest. Next time he shouldn't hold back, even if he'd held back too.

Fear couldn't help but smile. He'd earned their respect, even if he lost. As the adrenaline high wore off, his breathing regulating, his muscles finally responding to him again, Fear realized he'd just done something incredible. He tried to convince himself that no imposter could have done that, but it was difficult. As he conversed with the dragons about the race, growing closer to Trist and his friends, Acrid looking on in bewilderment and envy, Gentler experiencing excitement and jealousy, Fear semi-healed the frogs of his hooves. The skin suffering from first degree burns peeled off forcefully, new skin taking its place. It would take a full hour for the pseudo healing to take place, sort of like when he'd shed and grown out his fur and hair, but it would keep him from feeling as much of the pain while walking.

The family of dragons and Fear's squad had congregated at a pool of magma a little ways away from the volcano, all of them chatting it up and shooting the breeze. Even Fear had joined in by this point, adrenaline having purged all hesitation and introversion from his system for a little while. Most of the dragons slipped into the pool, wading around in it, the children staying near the edge so they wouldn't fall into the deeper parts. It was good for their scales, strengthened their bodies. Like a mudbath. It was good for their souls. Fear, Acrid, Faith, and Gentler stayed on the rim, hanging out a couple feet away from the edge, letting it warm up their bodies a bit without burning them. It was better than a fire in the chilling air.

Trist was the first to speak up. "You, whelp, you know any good camp stories?"

A grin teased at Fear's lips as he dragged his hooves against the rock. "Hmm, I might know something like that _Trist_. Why do you ask?"

Trist guffawed. "Because, _Fear_ , sometimes us dragons get together and a few of us tell stories for a couple hours while wait for Drax to return. Then the next day we go on the hunt for gems and such. Not that there are many around anymore. Most were mined away."

Fear hummed. "That's too bad, I'm sorry."

Trist was genuinely surprised by the show of empathy. He just growled. "Shut up." He glanced off to the side, blushing slightly, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson. "We don't need your pity."

Fear just looked down at the dragon in the pool next to him. "It's not pity. Just... empathy. I learned about you guys, what you've been through, sort of, from Princess Luna-"

Trist cut Fear off. "Princess Luna is dead, and good riddance to that traitor. She could've helped us, made sure we weren't taken advantage of. But no, we were divided, some becoming enemies to both sides. The oldest among us were eliminated."

Fear's eyes lidded a bit, and he kept silent, holding his mouth shut for a few moments. Fear lifted his forelegs over his head and stretched, making his limbs quiver from the strain. "I don't blame you. You wanted stories right? I think I have one. I've been working on it for awhile. You might enjoy it."

Trist grumbled. "Is that so? Well you can start us off then." Trist rose his voice. "Everyone keep quiet! It's time for pony tales!" He held his hand out to Fear, gesturing to him. "Our guest is going to try to regale us. Don't give him the pleasure of easy applause."

Acrid glanced to Fear. "You're really going to tell a story? You? The softie?"

Fear stuck his tongue out at Acrid. "I'm not _that_ bad at stories, especially scary ones! I got a few under my belt!"

Gentler crossed his arms over his chest, lifting an eyebrow. "Now this I gotta see. You never told me you knew any scary stories Fear."

Faith hummed happily, rocking in place.

A few dragons whooped, some whelps yelling for Fear to go ahead.

"Surrre, fine." Fear ahemed, clearing his throat. "But my friends have to also give it a try later."

Trist flicked a hand. "Sure, whatever."

Fear nodded once, glancing from Tristram to the pool of dragons and his friends, starting up from the beginning. His voice was as slow as molasses at times, drawing out the story, letting every word sink in. Truth be told, Fear was incredibly excited, with adrenaline blossoming in his chest, a silent fervor raging through him that made him tremble on the spot. He was so enthusiastic about it he couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face.

watch?v=_OC9LjTeipI

"Deep in the heart of Manehattan on Silver Spear Avenue lies a certain boutique inhabited by a particular eldritch creature by the name of Slenderstal. A pony of madness, looking like nothing but an alicorn-sized mannequine towering over all who approach it. Its empty, eyeless face glaring at everything that draws near, pulling souls in and tempering them, manipulating them, molding them to its will like a soulless puppet trapping your willpower. It wears a fancy black suit and red tie, form fitting and perfect for its lithe, porcelain stature, as sturdy as metal, and as intricate as clay, and as still as concrete. White as bone, it lives within that boutique, waiting for hapless individuals to wander in with the intent of seeing all pre-war Equestria had to offer. Where there is so much gorgeous clothing, made of silks and other fabrics, this suited pony always catches your eye."

"This story is about one specific filly coming across the boutique, who came in wanting nothing more than to scavenge a pretty little sundress to look cute in the desolate wastes. She wandered among the racks and aisles, pulling discarded, abandoned clothes out to see each and every one of them, occasionally examining the mannequines that wore such sultry and handsome wares. She couldn't help but imagine, as the air felt stagnant and heavy like usual, what life was like before the war, with ponies in these fanciful duds prancing about and making friends with everyone they came across. As she thought this, she heard a voice."

"Little filly, do you wish for paradise?" Fear threw his voice, making it sound vague, distant, tantalizing. A controlling nature behind it that echoed loudly. It was a voice he'd learned from his battle with Solanum.

"The filly looked up from a dress that had caught her eye, and heard the voice speak to her again. It sounded like radio static reverberating in her mind."

"Little filly, do you wish for good times?"

"Little filly, do you wish for good wares?"

"The filly wandered through the oversized boutique looking for the source of that enamoring voice, tastier than buckcakes to her ears. And when she found the source her jaw dropped, her eyes widening in awe. It was then she saw the pristine mannequine that had claimed so many victims before, victims that were all young and aspiring just like her."

"Little filly, come closer, I have so much to share with you."

"The filly was entranced, stumbling a bit as she drew closer, one hoof in front of the other, as Slenderstal loomed over her like a great big grandaddy, ready to come alive and wrap her up in a giant hug. It didn't move. Its mouth seemed sewn shut, without the sewing, yet it still spoke those beautiful words that made her head buzz like insects were crawling around and flitting about inside her skull. Yet she wasn't concerned. Instead, she smiled."

"Dear sir, what is it you want from me?" Fear threw his voice again to match the filly, a voice that was provocatively innocent, the kind of filly that belonged with their parents, not out on their own.

"Dear young one, I just want you to listen to me, listen and let my words fill your mind. Let it all wash away, and let my beauty, my fabulosity, ingrain in your brain like roots. Let the vines creep outward and ensnare all that you are. If you do, you will be as gorgeous as the finest dress."

"That sounded so pleasant! Thought the filly. To forget everything and be nothing, to be as pretty as these dresses. No, prettier. She welcomed the voice, drawing a little closer... a little closer... standing on her hindlegs and wrapping her forelegs around the mannequine's foreleg. She squeezed so hard, as if squeezing the life out of an adorable puppy. She didn't realize what she was doing, what was happening to her as the radio static grew in frequency, and soon it was overtaking her entire mind."

Fear paused.

"Everything went black for the filly."

Another beat.

"It was like being in a fugue caused by radiation sickness, slowly coming to, and then falling back under, constantly seeing the mannequine out of the corner of her eye in those last moments of consciousness."

"Now her mother, on the other hoof, knew something was wrong right away. A sixth sense caused a chill to run up her spine. She looked for her filly, called out for her, and would constantly see shadows in her peripherals. Dangerous, leaping creatures that wanted to drain her blood right out of her. She became panicked, crying even harder, even louder, wanting her filly with her as she looked through the city. If she wasn't careful a raider was going to come and blow her brains out and fuck her corpse."

"But that's not what found her first."

"The filly found her first."

"Joyous relief filled the mother's heart as she bounded toward her young one, realizing how stupid she'd been to be so concerned. Of course her daughter could take care of herself! She was small, hearty, agile. She could do anything."

"That's when she saw her daughter's eyes. Blank and white, no irises, no pupils, just corneas. Where had her beautiful eyes gone? As soon as the mother got close enough though. A little closer..." Fear's voice took on a tone of trepidation, lowering toward the ground as he glanced around furtively, fearfully.

"A bit closer."

Fear cried out. "The filly lept! Pulling out a shard of glass and slicing it through her mother's jugular. The mother screamed, gurgled, blood filled her throat, and soon she was collapsing to the ground as the filly looked on and smiled."

The filly's voice again. "Dear sir, I have done as you asked, I am beautiful, and will continue to serve you."

"Dear filly, you have done well, and I will never lead you astray."

As Fear finished up the story, all of the dragons and even his friends were suitably creeped out. The young stallion had been working on that story for nearly four years, drawing it out and making it better and better. Normally he'd intended to use shadow manipulation to tickle his audience and make them think something was there, when nothing was, as well as use transformation magic to make his visage far more terrifying... there was also nightmare pressure to paralyze his audience, but he figured it was better in this moment to let his words speak for itself.

It seemed that had been the proper choice.

"Is that a real story?" One dragon, rather young, asked.

Fear just smiled, his tail whipping to the side as he sat next to the warm pool of magma. "If you think it is, then it's true."

The dragon whelp whined. "That's not an answer!" 

Acrid shuddered finally, holding himself tight. "I'm going to have nightmares now. I've _been_ to Manehattan's boutiques before and those mannequines always creeped me the fuck out as is. They always looked so dead and lifeless. Like zombies."

Gentler put two fingers between his lips, whistling. "Not sure I can match that story, Fear! But I'll try later."

Faith had a whole new appreciation for her friend. The other dragons were just silent, stewing in the still silence.

The ancient dragon finally spoke up. An agely, wizened voice with a bit of a slow drawl that made bodies secrete melatonin, relaxing muscles. "I suppose, that it's only fair that we reciprocate one good story with another. I am sure you will appreciate our myth of Terra, Mover of Mountains."

Fear looked to the dragon, getting comfortable, slowly adjusting himself, and tilting his head into the air, motioning for him to go on. "I sure would! Thank you sir."

watch?v=pduhkjesGmM

Garyld, the dragon who spoke, having given his name earlier amidst the flurry of conversation, closed his eyes and began his story. He was an amber-eyed dragon with a couple slits in his folded up wings, an intelligence behind his slitted pupils that one would see in a master detective or an advisor. He was covered in a quilt of golden scales, with a crimson underbelly and orange, wavy horns that flowed over his skull and curled upward. Orange spines flowed over his back, his tail having been melted in half long ago. "Terra was an underdog in every sense of the word, grew up always getting the smallest portions from his family, always being picked on, ridiculed for every single thing under the sun from how long it took him to get his wings all the way to his lazy eye. A klutz, a disappointment. He lived during the period in between dragon lords, and was there to see the new one take the reins."

He continued, opening his eyes. They drooped slightly as he leaned forward. His voice took on a more powerful lilt, deep and resonant. "He experienced his new dictator's rise to power and subsequent reign, how he grew from a coddled prince who managed to gain the popularity of his kin, bringing him into his number one spot during the Gauntlet of Fire, and how he became a corrupt, power-hungry bastard who wanted no more than to steal the hoards of others for himself."

The dragon hrmphed. "It was a dark time, long before equines ever settled in what was once known as Equestria. The unnamed dragon lord burned his bridges, and ruled with an iron fist, forcing others to do his bidding, hosting arena matches between whelps and fully grown dragons, pushing us into killing each other off in a sweeping blood shed that knew no limits. All for his entertainment."

There was a silence that settled over the pool. "Terra's family was being taken away from him, one by one, and he knew soon he'd be next. So he escaped. One would think he ran away from his kind in order to live a life free of everyone else, so as to avoid his upcoming fate and escape his treatment. But no. He searched high and low for a way to defeat the unnamed one, to stand against his searing purple flames, his mighty claws that could render canyons in the earth, and his godly endurance. It was a journey that took a quarter of a century, just traveling across the many lands for many cycles, from continent to continent, briskly seeking not refuge, but salvation." Garyld closed his eyes again, leaning back and sighing.

Garyld opened one eye. "It wasn't until many miles had he traveled that he learned of an elemental, a powerful sylph that could bend the very earth under her hands, and sought her out, that he found the answers to his problem. The entire time he couldn't stop thinking, 'if I just learn how to upheave the earth itself I can save my brethren,' over and over again, incessantly. To the point of forsaking food, letting his stomach go achingly empty, and throat burningly dry from dehydration. Just so he'd be able to find this magical being. That is not to say there were not times this compassionate dragon questioned himself, had doubts that this would be the one. After all, he had been disappointed before. Yet still he continued, living on the bare minimum."

Garyld's lips undulated a few times, smacking together, lifting his head to the cloud cover. "It was in this state that he found Sillosi of the Earth. She listened intently his story as she remained in her hovel, within her fountain, hearing of his long, arduous journey full of sacrifice, of his time growing up, and the difficulty with his kind." Garyld looked back toward Fear, specifically. "He worked hard for an endeavor that may end up being fruitless, having faith in the face of adversity, believing in himself and what he could accomplish if he just got the right power. He was foolish, asinine. But he was compassionate and forgiving. Stupid, yet earnest. He didn't let up, and as Sillosi took care of him for that long week of him regaling her with his tale, she realized that he, more than anyone, was worthy of being bestowed magic untold."

The dragon smiled a bit, a sort of condescending smirk. "Unfortunately for Terra, he did not realize the struggle he would have to undergo just to harness the power of the earth, to unlock his full magic potential, the level of training he would have to endure just to connect with the world around him and call it to his defense. He didn't understand the trial in wait for him, in order for him to feel the energies in the air. He was not used to magic, could hardly spout flames. Yet still he tried, determined to help us, determine to save his species from another century or more of the unnamed dragon lord." There was a pause. "He was host to many failures, many false starts, and many regressions, but eventually, within ten years, he realized the secret to harnessing the earth, how to command it to his whim. And developed the emotional aptitude, and the discipline it took, to control it with his will."

Fear was in awe that such a creature could exist, so stalwart and persistent.

Acrid was enamored with the story of a hero like that.

Gentler's eyes were a little wide, his jaw hanging open.

Faith had heard this story before, and always enjoyed it. Especially the times Terra's struggles were detailed for the audience.

Garyld continued. "When he finally returned, his kind had been sundered into chaos. His kind was suffering. Gems were hard to come by, and what water we had was running dry. Hmph. The unnamed one was an egotistical glutton, a vacuum that didn't stop destroying everything he laid his hands on. And that's why..."

A long, hefty pause punctuated the story. "Terra knew what he had to do. Knew that he could not kill the unnamed one in battle, knew he could not win in a fair fight. Terra was small, the unnamed one was gigantic. Terra may have had magic control, but he did not have the strength required to fell a dragon lord of his stature, especially those who remained loyal to him."

Garyld peered at Fear with one eye. "Nor was he cold hearted enough to do what needed to be done and slaughter those who'd earned it with their actions." The ancient dragon pursed his lips. "So he called upon the earth, called upon its mercy and its wrath, directed it at his enemies to encage them, ensnare them and leave them trapped within its confines, trapping their limbs in place and keeping them from moving. Everything was going well during his infiltration, and then..."

"Terra," Garyld continued, "came to his target, his arch nemesis, the cause of all his kind's suffering, the murderer of his entire family, the family that, while he did not like, he appreciated for what they were. Terra knew he had to stop him, even if it meant his life. But the unnamed one was too fast, dashing up to Terra and grabbing him in a choke hold before slamming him into the ground. In that moment Terra's entire life flashed before his eyes, and he, for the first time, had doubts in his mission to save his kind. All his life he'd been told might made right, and in this moment, as he lay with a concussion on the ground, he couldn't help but wonder if that was true."

Garyld took in a deep breath. "In that moment, everything Terra had experienced on his journey, the creatures he'd met of all different shapes and sizes, all sorts of abilities, strengths, and weaknesses entered his mind. Terra, in that moment, realized his kind had been wrong, being number one was not the most important thing to being a good creature. It was the desire to do the right thing, and the courage to act. Terra realized he had been right all along, and his righteous fury would take down the unnamed one before he could move on from the dragonlands and eviscerate every friend he'd made on his journey."

A smile played at Garyld's lips. "Terra took that emotion, that epiphany, and used it to call upon the world around him. He asked it to help him protect every living creature from this terrible wrath, to let him guide it. The earth responded. It rumbled, resonating with the one who was truly the most powerful one of all, swinging to his command as the unnamed one gutted Terra. Terra hung on, and with on e deft movement used his magical abilities to collapse the mountain into the ground. Not stopping there, knowing the unnamed one could escape with his visceral strength, he cried out even more fervently, until the world smelled of thunderstorm and the clouds churned above the mountain. As the earth quaked and every living thing quivered from the strength he called upon, as Terra died in the unnamed one's claws, the most powerful dragon to ever live, the mover of mountains, buried his enemy's lair beneath the earth. Deeper... and deeper. Never stopping. Covering up the hole he'd made as he plunged them both into the deepest trenches, far beyond anything anyone thought possible."

Garyld frowned. "As Terra said a goodbye to all the friends he'd made, he crushed himself and his foe deep in the center of the planet, where nothing but molten rock remains. Where gravity, and the pressure of every living thing, still to this day keeps the unnamed one from breaking free."

"That. My audience, is the story of Terra. Mover of Mountains. A trapped soul. The one our ancestors called on during séance to share his wisdom and story."

Fear's eyes were a little glazed over by story's end, and before he knew it he was clopping, applauding with his hooves and cheering, whistling out loud, pumping a hoof into the air and getting up on all fours solely to stomp on the ground."

Gentler clapped along, however slowly, impressed with the story, even if he was sure it wasn't fully accurate.

Faith just smiled, Acrid was wowed into a stupor.

Garyld continued. "And it is good to see a pony like you Fear, able to call upon the same courage and compassion our savior once did." And with that the ancient dragon leaned back, allowing everyone to stew in that. The dragons were rendered silent by it all, even Trist had nothing to say, just a lump in his throat.

Acrid let out a low whistle. "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I _highly_ doubt any story any of us tells after that is going to be nearly as good. So why even try?"

Fear grinned toward him, one ear flicking, lidding his eyes. "I mean it's not about being the best, it's about having fun, right Garyld?"

Garyld nodded once, solemnly, eyes closed, and grunted in affirmation.

Acrid sighed. "Fine. Well, I guess I'll go next in that case." After a moment Acrid cleared his throat and began, trying to mimic Fear's story-telling prowess by deepening his voice and altering his tone to be a little more... unnerving. "Before my family and I moved to Las Pegasus in the Neighvada desert, there was a story in Seaddle about how, late at night if you were wandering the streets, with or without company, you may run into a strange seafoam colored stallion with a love for mythical bipedal creatures. A love so great, he was always running on and on about it, a love so grand it made him dance wherever he went, swinging his body to and fro as he stood on his hindlegs."

The stallion gave a small, prodding smile. "In the darkest of dark nights, you'd find him casually waltzing down the sidewalk, occasionally spinning, with this giant smile on his face. The kind you see on the Ministry of Morale posters in the cities. He draws closer, his golden eyes brimming with uncontained enthusiasm. Ohh, he says he just wants to talk with you, sings about it even, about how mythical creatures once roamed Equus, but in reality he just wants to mimic the serial murderers that lingered among them. He dances up to you, always smiling the same unnerving smile, getting closer and closer, until he lifts a hoof up, revealing a knife, and plows it into your eyes, gouging them out and slicing it into your skull, cutting into your brain. You can try to run, but he always dances faster than you can get away, his hooves moving like fancy magic until you're tired out and he's still going."

"They say," Acrid cooed, "that it's his enthusiasm that gives him the physical ability to chase after you without ever seeing the knife until it's too late."

Fear wasn't quite impressed, but he knew he'd be avoiding Seaddle from that moment onward.

Gentler just lifted an eyebrow. Faith was pondering a little. Acrid needed to work on his story-telling a bit.

A couple dragons clapped as a courtesy. Acrid proffered a fancy bow, but it was mostly out of spite and sarcasm, trying to push the frayed nerves out of his chest with the gesture.

watch?v=nrx5jm8Sb2Y

Gentler took a moment to get his thoughts in order, slittled cat-eye pupils contracting as everything fell into place. He'd been sitting in the lotus position, legs crossed over each other. He glanced down, then up, smirked, and dove in. "This is a story about an invasion from outer space, or at least that's the ongoing theory, even by our officials in Abyssinia. You can still find the newspaper articles detailing the sudden disappearance of the whole neighborhood on microfilm within the libraries scattered throughout the country." Gentler breathed in, then out, and continued.

"This story is based on the accounts of someone who lived in that neighborhood up until the point of his disappearance. He was an everyday cat, working in Panthera's offices as an accountant – we have a pretty thorough and complicated tax system in order to cater to individuals – and he'd noticed strange things slowly creeping on in his neighborhood. Whenever he went out to grab his newspaper from the front porch, he realized the felines around him were starting to wake up earlier than normal. It wasn't incredibly disorienting, but he knew most if his neighbors, especially the younger ones. It was strange to see them up, out, and about. He occasionally went to say hi to them, and while he couldn't place exactly what was wrong, there was a certain... monotony to them. His feline instincts always told him something was wrong, that he shouldn't be around them. But they looked just like his regular old neighbors."

Gentler grinned. "So, being the curious cat he was, he started stalking some of the weirder ones, looking through their windows, spying on them from across the street. It started affecting his work, because he was growing anxious and paranoid, yet he realized sometimes his neighbors would leave at all manner of time in the night, and as he watched them longer, he realized that while they turned off their lights they... they never slept. A TV was always on." There was a lingering trepidation in his voice, a casual uncertainty, like he didn't believe the story himself, or maybe he was just discouraged. "The cat, by the name of Jinx, started logging the going ons of his neighbors as what was once just a few houses started spreading even farther. He was convinced _something_ was wrong, and that concern spread into his every day life. He stopped taking care of himself, became more battered and beat up, far more gamey and gnarled. Whiskers crooked. One day he witnessed, while staring into a home, one of the cats taking off his skin! It was gruesome, brutal. Jinx couldn't stay any longer, just panicking and running away." Gentler drifted off, then resumed.

"Jinx was concerned. Who could he go to? Who would believe him? This was craziness. There was nothing like the Ministry of Morale at the time, but how did he know this didn't extend to other neighborhoods, to other parts of Panthera? All he knew was he had to write down what he saw, and then deliver it to someone he could trust."

Gentler frowned. "This is where the account ends. All we have are the ramblings of Jinx, and the log books he delivered. They almost didn't make it into the public eye, as it happened decades ago. It was researched... at first. The case was dropped when Jinx, calm as a cucumber, returned to our internal investigation service and told them that everything was fine and to ignore what he'd given them." The cat shrugged. "It wasn't more than a year afterward that the entire neighborhood just up and disappeared, along with a select few cats they worked alongside. Renewing the suspicion. But it's never been solved, the disappearances remaining a mystery to his day."

The Abyssinian's audience seemed unnerved. The calm stoicness of Gentler's expressions and demeanor just heightened the tension in the air. Nothing like an unsolved mystery that apparently happened to get the adrenaline pumping. The air was rendered silent for awhile, with Fear reconsidering his visit to Abyssinia, even if he could tell Gentler was exaggerating a bit, Faith somewhat annoyed by the cat's unnatural serenity. The story probably wasn't real.

Acrid was fidgeting in his seat, sure he was going to have nightmares tonight.

That was when a new attendant showed up, much to... most creatures' obliviousness.

Fear realized that someone was standing behind him, and didn't need to look to figure out who it was. He'd been sensing this presence, however faintly, throughout the entire day. It was Drax, but in person. His presence; his soul, was immense. It was like a blazing bonfire that spoke of confidence, determination, instability, and drive. There were so many other things mixed in, so many other cries for justice and prosperity that he couldn't settle on just one. It was mind numbing, legs slackening under him from the sheer overwhelming sensation of pride and crumbling compassion. Fear didn't dare look behind him to confirm his existence, just freezing up, shoulders raising, brow sweating a bit. He felt Drax Novus' heated glare on his back, boring a hole into him. Feeling out his soul right in peron.

It was then that Fear realized he'd been being watched, but only now was Drax fully understanding him as they mingled with each other, their souls dancing.

Fear's breathing quickened as Faith cleared her throat and began her own story. No one had noticed the dragon's presence yet. How far away was he? Fear couldn't tell. He knew the alicorsair was right next to him though, a subtle echo that belonged to Drax. He didn't dare look behind him.

"You know," Faith began, "Friendship City wasn't the perfect place growing up. I had a lot of experiences there that defied explanation, like early in the morning, around the witching hour, when music box tunes would waft across the wasteland, music that only foals could hear. Somewhere deep in Manehattan was a source, but I never found it. Wasn't old enough nor good enough to be going out during that time." She shook her head. "But that's not the point of this story. This story is about a traveling trader who didn't know Friendship City's customs and history very well, who was staying at one of the hotels. One night he was staying there he heard muffled yelling coming from the room next to his. Fearing the worst, he headed down to check in to tell the receptionist about it – that it didn't sound like the usual sex ponies got up to in there. The receptionist informed him to not worry about it and to just try and get some sleep. So he did." Faith paused.

"On his way back to his room he couldn't resist seeing what was going on, bending down to look through the keyhole and seeing a white unicorn mare laying lopsidedly on the bed inside. He took a moment to question himself, realizing she must've just been masturbating and he'd been worried over nothing."

Faith let that sink in. "The next night he heard the muffled yelling coming from the room next door all over again and, feeling a little perverted, decided to go out and take a gander at the show going on next to him. After all, mayb he could help her with her little problem? The stallion peeked into the keyhole again and was surprised when all he saw was red. He murmured to himself a bit, getting the creeps, chills running up his spine though he didn't know why, and decided to forget about it."

"The next day he checked out, late at night. The receptionist thanked him for staying and told him that she didn't want to alarm him but a white unicorn with red eyes had been staying in the room next to him at one point, and been murdered by a surly scavver, smothered to death. She told him that sometimes ponies heard muffled yelling coming from inside. The stallion got goosebumps, realizing how close he might've just come to getting killed or worse, quickly thanked the receptionist with a stuttering breath, and left. Moral of the story: being perverted can get you in heinous situations."

Fear had only half paid attention to the story, a little too focused on the dragon somewhere behind him as Acrid nearly wet himself a second time that day, and the normally cool and collected Gentler experiencing a full body shudder. Fear glanced over to Faith when he felt the presence drawing near and saw Drax tapping Faith's shoulder, before pulling him away from the crowd while the rest of the dragons focused on the next story teller, a young child who was apparently pretty proliferate with stories. Fear wondered what the dragon could want with Faith in private after so long, his curiosity getting the best of him despite Gentler's story, morphing his ears a bit to pick up on far away sounds, and eavesdropped on Faith and Drax.

Faith's voice was tentative, as if she'd been worried all day. "Drax! It's so good to see you again, in the flesh." There was a pause. Fear didn't know what was going on, keeping his head forward, just feeling and influx and outpouring of affection. "I assume you've been watching us all day? You should've seen Fear! How are you anyway? Drax?"

Drax's voice rumbled. "Faith I am so sorry. I have been watching, keeping a close eye on all of you... looking for..." Drax halted. "It's good to see you again, always a pleasure. Long story short I haven't been good. I've been trying to manage my nest, and keep on the look out for the Enclave soldiers that have been scouring the land around us lately. I think they're preparing for something but I'm not sure."

Faith sounded concerned. "You sound so... so dire, Drax! I'm sure whatever it is, things are going to be okay."

watch?v=6T9Pb3YMovQ

Drax grunted. "I don't think so Faith. You came at the wrong time. Everything's been building to a head. While I'm glad you're alive, and you were able to come back, I fear this is where we must part ways again, this time... for good." There was a faint, imperceptible stutter. Fear felt it in Drax's soul. "We are going to attack the wasteland, carve out a home for ourselves. Not only have the Enclave been stepping up their patrols of this place, looking for dragons, but it's becoming far harder to find gems. We aren't big enough to warrant the raptor they keep above the clouds, but we can't win against an army of their battle suits."

Faith mumbled. "I mean that's fine. If you have to move then that's for the best but... why are you so grim? It seems like there's more going on in your head than you're telling me."

Drax murmured. "There's been a lot going through my head. I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've grown tired of constantly running from the Enclave, of hiding from pony society. All we've done is be victims up til now, sundered into ruin by the dragons who decided to take matters into their own claws long ago and feed into the propaganda. We've been like bugs that the Enclave wishes to just... squash out. Because they fear us coming into the clouds, they fear us using their resources, and they fear us rising up and becoming bigger and better than them." A pause. "Not only that but... Faith, there was a detachment of Steel Rangers here recently trying to raid the old facilities around here." There was a heistance, as though Drax was beating around the bush. Faith waited patiently. "I think it's time for us to make a move. We've been walked all over far too much. The next time we see the Steel Rangers, or the Enclave, I'm going to go on the attack. The wasteland proper may not be our home but it may be all we have left to gain, the old rock farms scattered throughout."

Faith was... uncertain. "Drax, I know you're trapped between two difficult decisions, and while I wasn't aware it was getting to that point, and I'm glad I came when I did, you can't make war with the Steel Rangers nor the Enclave. It'll mean all out war. And you'll get killed. All of you will, eventually. Many will die."

Drax huffed. "Yes, but we are going to die either way. The Steel Rangers nor the Enclave trust us. They will track us. There is no stopping their onslaught. They're coming. Slowly but surely. Looking for resources. And when they find us they will see us as enemies. If we do not put a stop to them first, they will put a stop to us the moment they find us, especially if they find us within Equestria's borders." There was a low growl. "They cannot be trusted. There is nowhere for us to hide. It's come to violence. There's nothing you nor anyone else can do. I'm sorry. A fight's going to break out whether you want it to or not."

Faith's voice was a little teary. "Drax, I know I haven't been around in a long while but I care about you, I care about _all_ of you. Violence isn't you, it's a last resort for you. It always has been. You've..." Fear heard Faith sniffle. "You've always been ask questions first, trust second, battle later. According to the others you've earned the tilte of Novus that way. They see you as a new Dragon Lord, Drax. Don't lead them into a war, please. Don't do this."

Drax sighed. "I didn't think you'd understand, which is why I was hesitant to tell you, hesitant to really open up. I need you to believe in us Faith, believe in me that this is for the best. It's not only about justice, though it's that too. It's about prolonging our species."

Fear heard the soft pat of Faith's hoof falling to the ground. He felt her holding back tears, could almost imagine the look on her face. He'd be seeing it soon. As soon as he felt Drax's presence leave, Fear twisted around, getting up on all fours, and heading to meet with Drax. He didn't notice Acrid getting up to follow him.

"Faith... is everything okay?"

"F-F-Fear," Faith blubbered out, feeling tears fill her eyes and flow outward, her muzzle scrunched up in mourning. "Drax is... Drax is making a rash decision. I don't... don't know what to do." She fell back onto her haunches, pressing her forehooves into her eyes, weeping. "I don't know what to do Fear! I know you heard! I know you felt it! I know you felt all of Drax's emotions! I saw it all on his face! But... but...! This isn't who Drax is!? Why did he turn out this way!? What happened to him!? What made him fall so far!? What's pushing him to fight? He can hide in Equestria, the dragons don't need to combat the Enclave nor the Steel Rangers."

"Faith..." Fear repeated, at a loss, his eyebrows leaning outward, eyes sad, face in a gentle frown.

"Even if he doesn't succeed," Faith wailed, "many will die on both sides! He can read intent, he's a force of nature, but I can't lose him, and I can't let him wreak this kind of devastation on someone even if they deserve it! There has to be a way for things to end peacefully!" Faith sobbed. "If anything happened to Drax, I don't know what I'd do! I can't lose him! His happiness is important to me. Fighting's not going to solve anything!"

Fear summoned what courage he could, steeling his features and bracing himself. "Faith. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'm sure I can talk him down. I've prepared for this kind of thing. He won't hurt us."

Faith lunged at Fear, wrapping his small body up in a giant hug. "Fear! Please! Stop Drax! Don't let him go through with this! I don't know what to tell him! He won't listen to me! I've never seen him this dead set! So stubborn!" Fear could tell his motherly friend was beside herself. Could hear it in her wailing.

Fear cooed to her, gently patting her back, just between the shoulder blades with a hoof. "Faith... relax, it'll be okay. I'll take care of it. I'm just as stubborn, I can put a stop to this, I promise with all my heart."

Faith wasn't sure. "Please, be careful. I can't risk losing you either. When you lava surfed with Trist I tried to trust you, but I didn't know if you could do it. I saw you plunge into the lava, and I thought you were going to die. I can't have you put me through that again."

Fear solidified his expression, a simple glower. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Drax can't stand up to my charms." He pushed her away and gave her a disarming smile. "Now go spend time with the other dragons and relax, I've got to think about how to approach this tomorrow."

Faith sniffled and nodded, before languidly stepping away back to the pool of magma.

Fear then felt Acrid come up from behind him. "Faith's dracobae is a piece of work huh?" Acrid's voice attempted to lighten the mood, and Fear could feel the intent.

But he wasn't amused. He had a long road ahead of him. 

At least he'd gotten to know some dragons.

watch?v=OddseT2xBMc

 **A/N:** Dragon Lord Airyl's name is a reconfiguration of the name Errol.

I've decided to start doing something new, if you all have questions you'd like to ask the characters (ANY of them), I'll have the ones you asked answer it as if they were in a dark room where no one could hear their answer!

Edan asks the question: If you were forced to give up a party member, either temp or perma, who would it be?

 **Fear:** Gosh, I don't know... I love them all so much. I'd prefer to not go without any of them! But I've known Faith and Gentler the longest, so... probably Acrid. Don't tell him I said that though! I've been warming up to him lately. But maybe that's just 'cause I'm naive and he helped me that night.

 **Faith:** Acrid for sure, he's kind of a dick to Fear. He doesn't seem to mind, but... I just feel for him, he's been through enough, and he's done enough. He's going to the ends of Equus just to aid us in our endeavors, it seems unfair for Acrid to put him through that.

Still... he has a lot of potential, I won't lie.

 **Gentler:** I don't feel comfortable leaving anyone behind, but if I really had to choose to leave someone back at Dryfield it'd definitely be Acrid. He seems like dead weight. Not sure how he's supposed to be able to seal the umbrans again. We've been in a couple raider battles ever since leaving home, and the first time all he did was cower. Fear told us what he's capable of, but I just don't see it. I've known a few farmers growing up, and that's all he seems to be.

 **Acrid:** I feel like I've gotten to know all of them a fair bit, so I don't feel right throwing any of them under the carriage like this. But if I had to? Probably Gentler. While I like his calm, masculine personality I don't like his stoicism. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. I've been slowly warming up to Fear, he seems like a good colt, done some amazing things. I feel like he's hiding something, but he usually wears his heart on his sleeve, so I'm not going to look into it much. Faith on the other hoof is really kind to me, even if I can tell it's strained. She seems like a good pony, despite being a crazy preacher. Seriously, alicorn in all of us? Weird.

BR asks the main squad "what is your funniest memory?"

 **Fear:** Well my life's been mostly miserable so I don't know if I have a funniest, but the most fucked up was definitely the time a pony thought I was selling myself into slavery and not just for a one night stand. I told them I'd be around again. Spoiler alert: I never came back. I suppose a close contender is the time a stranger offered to take care of me if I acted as their... "squire." I won't lie, I almost said yes.

 **Faith:** Funniest memory, in hindsight, was definitely while I was growing up in Friendship City and my friend Silent Octave saw an old Ministry of Morale letter and it convinced her that an ancient cult was going to come for her. Most of our friends teased her and exacerbated the situation. Last time I saw her, she joked about it, so no harm no foul.

 **Gentler:** I don't know if it's the funniest moment for _me_ but it was definitely the funniest moment for others. I've always been the youngest kit in my family, and while I was treated the best, my oldest siblings often played pranks on me, like the time they were dangling a ball of yarn over me and led me around a field with it, until eventually they led me into an old pit because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I paid a little more attention from then on after they'd had a good laugh and pulled me out. Lesson: always look where you leap, and be prepared.

 **Acrid:** My funniest story was also the most traumatizing. I can laugh about it but back then... it was terrifying. See I'd been walking to school one day from the farm and I was getting a little tired. It was hot out and I was in some nearby neighborhoods and I was running ahead by a bit, so when I saw a couch on the sidewalk I decided, hey, what the Tartarus, I'll take a load off. So I jump onto the cushions and immediately sink in. After a moment I realized I'm still sinking, slowly but surely, and after a second the cushion caves in as the bottom of the couch snaps in half, and I get stuck inside. I'm screaming for help by this point because I can't push myself out, I'm wedged in there good, and all of a sudden I notice these little bugs crawling all over me, swarming my body. They were termites! Suffice to say I've never had good experiences with bugs.


	32. TPwC: Drax Novus

Drax Novus

Acrid was insistent on coming with Fear to see Drax. No matter what logic Fear used, no matter what he told him, Acrid just said he was overthinking it and being too paranoid, and even had the gall to insinuate he'd gotten it from his mother after something Fear had revealed to him in the past. Suffice to say, Fear was a little pissed by that, but on further consideration, decided that it'd probably be fine, and he was just going to be talking with Drax. Acrid pat him on the back, blurting out 'that's the spirit!' further explaining to him that he just wanted to see everything Fear was capable of, ever since seeing him survive plunging into the lava earlier.

The older stallion was impressed with Fear, and slowly was gaining confidence in the younger stallion that stirred a fire inside of him. A fire made up of admiration and jealousy at the same time.

Fear saw the Single Pegasus Project tower in the distance as the two of them closed the distance on Drax's presence, his head occasionally swaying from side to side, feeling the Alicorsair fluttering around him. He was being watched still. Had been since late last night. Drax was keeping an eye on him all the time. The pair's saddlebags were left with the dragons, and Fear had his gun and sword with him, laying on his back, perfectly balanced on his shoulder blades no matter how much he moved.

Acrid asked him how he was doing it awhile ago.

Fear told him it was a trick his uncle Chirp had taught him, a subtle application of magic that earth ponies were most commonly familiar with. A type of magnetic balance that kept things in place as long as it was connected to the body, the same principle behind sticky hooves. It took focus, but overall much less effort than constantly expending emotional energy to use telekinesis, no matter how faint.

Acrid told him he'd never figured out how to do it to that degree, the point that things which would normally be off balance, could still stay on.

Fear just shrugged. He'd put a lot of effort into learning everything his family had to teach him over the three plus years.

As they drew closer they saw Drax ahead of them, and soon after saw what he was doing out here. He was speaking to a dragon whelp privately, the same dragon whelp that had asked Fear last night if his story had been true. A sense of concern etched in him, the colt having started to care about the whelp immediately from that question, showing the depth of his love. He was uncertain, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, a bubbling sensation forming in his gut, at the idea of confronting Drax in front of him.

Fear caught the tail end of the conversation, a gentle tutorial on how to breathe flames for maximum effect. Drax then stood up, having been crouching down with hands on his knees to be on level with the whelp, and glared at Fear.

Drax knew why the equine was here. He summoned himself up to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest. The whelp next to him felt the change in atmosphere, felt his leader go from calm teacher to visceral beast in a matter of seconds.

Acrid whistled, feeling the change in pressure immediately. "Is he exuding emotion?" Acrid leaned past Fear, looking at the dragon.

Fear nodded. "Yep. I can feel it growing stronger. He's impressing his will upon the world." Fear's voice was quiet, his eyes narrowed as they trot up to the dragon.

Drax had that incorrigible grin that Faith had spoken of plastered across his face, in keen detail. His eyes were sharp. He wasn't quite glaring, just a sort of haughty confidence, but not one that was inherently full of underestimation. He could see Fear's soul, had been analyzing him since minute one.

"Drax Novus," Fear stated out loud, from the gut, holding himself high, head tilted down slightly in a show of deference.

Drax's lips twitched downward for a moment at the gravitas in Fear's tone, and his show of passivity.

"I've come here to speak with you..."

Drax interrupted. "To help me? To show fealty? Or to stop me? Choose your words carefully, whelp."

Fear got the sensation Drax was at least seventy years older than him, could feel the weight and experience in his words. The young stallion stiffened, lips tightening, tugging downward slightly. He kept his wits about him, even while his heart hammered knowing that Drax had been listening to him speak with and comfort Faith. "To talk. Nothing more. I don't want a fight. I respect your position, and I respect your wishes."

"And?" Drax huffed. "You think you can somehow talk me down from my decision?"

The whelp looked between the pony and leader, taking a few steps back in concern, able to feel the heightened tension.

Fear kept calm. "I don't know." The uncertainty Nyx had shown him to guide creatures into changing their minds. Always give a little wiggle room. Be firm when needed, but always give up ground when someone's right. "I just want to talk. Get to know you. Feel where you're coming from."

Drax growled out, getting low to the ground. "I know those tactics. It's the tactics of an ambassador. I heard you talking to Faith. I know what your purpose is. You're lying to me. I don't need to sense your deceit to know." Drax rested his paws on the ground, his claws gouging marks into the earth with the same natural ease that dry ice gave off smoke.

Fear refrained from swallowing, his eyes twitching down to look at those claws. Fear could tell Drax was getting ready to lunge, could feel the intent building. He tried to choose his words carefully as his eyes darted from side to side. "Yes. That's true. But..." Fear's voice was curt and short, but from frayed nerves and concern, not from frustration. He chided himself internally for not being more genuine. That had been Nyx's first lesson in befriending creatures: sincerity. "The only way for anything to change is for us to converse, get to know each other?" Fear's confidence failed him, questioning both Drax and himself.

Drax grumbled, sensing the first moment of sincerity from Fear in that question, but it wasn't the right kind of sincerity. It was the sincerity born of lacking confidence, not born of keeping an open mind. Drax's claws raked through the earth, the claws on his feet digging in, as if to get ready to launch himself. "I suggest you get out of my sight before I cleave through you, Fearei Shatter." There was a tone of respect in Drax's voice, and a hefty amount of intimidation.

Fear felt it.

And shuddered.

"Look."

Drax stomped a foot. "No. You look, you insignificant little whelp. Your tricks won't work on me. Your bravado, your calm, your attempts at befriending me are hollow. There's nothing you can do to help me and if you don't leave _right now_ this will turn into a fight." Drax paused.

"And you will lose." Drax finished after a moment, as if seeing the future. "The difference in experience is vast. Comparing our endurance levels, our physical condition is like comparing steam to ice." A strange simile.

Fear perked up, standing his ground, ears standing erect. "Look. I came here to talk sense into you. For Faith's sake. She cares about you a lot."

Drax smirked slightly. "At least you're being honest now. Unfortunately I gave you a chance. If you truly cared about Faith's feelings for you, you would have stood down. But it's too late." 

watch?v=a727SZcZieE

Fear's mind buzzed. There was an instant that Drax was there, then the next second he was gone. Fear's horn lit up, a pulse of telekinesis slamming against his chest and sending him skidding backwards.

Just as Drax's claw came down where Fear had just been, stabbing into the earth.

Time stood still.

Drax's head lifted up, going from looking at the ground where he'd struck, to looking at Fear.

Fear's eyes were quivering, a chill like that of ice water dribbled down his spine. He was still hanging in the air from his pulse backwards. Fear saw the next attack coming.

Drax was gone in an instant.

Fear shoved himself down with telekinesis, flattening against the floor. It was dangerous to stay in the air no matter how proficient he was at maneuvering with telekinesis. Basic lessons from a unicorn who'd fought pegasi in training.

Drax's claws sweeped over Fear's head.

Fear was glad for a single moment that his horn was so stubby, otherwise it would have been clipped. The young stallion's breath hitched in his throat, feeling the next burst of intent. Fear rolled to the side.

Drax's left hand came crashing down into the ground, dragging backwards. Drax then lashed out in a roundhouse, intending to stab Fear's torso with his claws as it swept across the floor.

Fear jumped into the air. He needed to start fighting back! But Drax was moving so swiftly, in the middle of spinning around in a full 360, all he could do was dodge and defend. Fear's horn lit up and his gun and sword, having fallen to the ground, pulled it up and into the air. Positive emotion thrummed into the blade and it came to Fear's defense at the next attack.

Drax couldn't feel the sword's movements as it slipped down under his arm, which was reaching out to grab Fear's throat while he hung in the air, and slid it up and out of the way.

Fear felt the double intent blast against his brain and he reacted on instinct, no longer able to think about his moves and make sure he didn't get trapped in a corner.

A blast of lightning shot out from the Alicorsair that had been staring at Fear all this time. It coursed through the air as it crackled, hurtling toward Fear who submerged himself in the shadows with his weapons.

There was a scream as the light from the thunder slammed into the shadow. It was Fear's scream. He didn't feel the electricity but he felt the light.

The mass of shadow slipped past the continually spinning dragon, hesitated as the tail swept over where he was going to come up, and hopped out of the ground. There was a scorch mark blackening his fur on the spine, the furs singed. Fear didn't feel the intent from the leader's next attack, showing off the difference in skill, showing that he could not only fight but he could follow through with attacks without intending them.

Fear's sword came up on its own, held vertically with the tip pointed down, catching Drax's palm as it reached out to latch onto Fear's muzzle like a facehugger.

The sword bashed into Fear's muzzle, sending him flying backwards, the blade careening off to the side. Blood flowed liberally from the cracked snout as he skidded along the dirt and rock, flipping into the air, nearly breaking his legs and snapping his neck from the force.

Drax was back on him again. Fear started trying to siphon love while submerging his gun into the shadows against his body. He knew he couldn't use Nightmare Pressure. Drax would just be furious by it – his instincts told him so.

As Drax reached out to carve a claw mark deep into Fear's skull, in order to rake off his muzzle, he felt a bubbling in his soul, able to feel his emotions flood and burble before funneling away from him, making him twitch.

Fear's sword came to his defense and shoved the claw off to the side as he finally hit the ground for good, stumbling backwards, hooves nearly crossing over each other. The young stallion felt the next move coming from the Alicorsair. A high pressurized jet of water slamming into where he just was, arcing through the floor and tearing up rock. Fear was in the shadows.

Drax reared back, flames surging up his throat, then jerked forward, letting out a gout of purple glowing flames that washed over where Fear was.

Fear felt the heat and groaned in pain. Raced past and hopped up from behind Drax.

Drax felt it coming and flicked his tail up, catching Fear in the belly and sending him plummeting into the sky by more than thrice his height.

Fear oofed, spittle flew from his mouth.

Drax jumped into the air, doing a backflip, pushing himself up with his wings, and tried to bring his finned tail down onto Fear's spine and send him plummeting into the ground.

Fear felt it coming and turned himself into shadows, latching onto Drax's tail.

Drax hovered for a moment.

A photokinetic ray of light burst from the Alicorsair in a beam, slashing over Drax's tail and not even burning it, but nearly cutting Fear's shadow form in half.

The only thing that saved him was instinct. Fear pulled the gun out from him for a meager moment and shot with a primal feeling on where he felt Drax's extra, albeit faint presence.

The bullet missed because Drax pulled the Alicorsair out of the way just in time.

Seven rounds left.

At least Fear's shadow was safe.

Acrid was panicking by as he watched the fight, which felt like it took mere seconds to pass.

Fear's heart was thundering in his chest as he pulled off of his opponent, realizing what he needed to do to hit the Alicorsair and send it out of commission. His eyes contracted as he took a page from Solanum's book, pumping illusion into the air around him, using everything he could to hide his intent in a mask of so many other intentions that blinded the leader. Even while he still kept trying to pull love from his being. Drax's love for his people and his hatred for the world so immense, so powerful, there was so much. The young stallion realized the dragon was just as sensitive as him to it all, if not more-so, far beyond what Faith had told them. But even so, Fear knew anyone would become emotionally exhausted after long enough.

Drax felt Fear falling through the air just as the intent to blind him comes up, and soon enough he can't tell what Fear's going to do, where he's going to move. But still he pulls up a huge gust of air into his lungs, leaning back as he hangs in the air, and released an inferno of violet down on Fear from above, flames raining down, licking at the air.

Fear felt it coming and brought his weapons against his body in the shadows, using a pulse of telekinesis to send him violently careening away from the gout of flames just as it passed over where he just was.

The young stallion's body plummeted toward the ground at a rate that was going to break his legs if he landed on them.

Instead of letting himself land on them, Fear dove into the shadows as soon as he got close enough, popping up a second later like a spring.

He saw Drax soaring down to him. He'd be here in less than two seconds.

Fear braced himself.

Drax, feeling all the intentions coming from Fear, even the one to sap his love, crashed into the ground just as Fear turned into shadows and fused to Drax's chest, before sliding around. He could tell the difference between intentions. He knew Fear was going to pop up behind him. Felt it coming.

It was a feint. One of the possibilities Drax had sensed. Fear popped up from the same place he latched onto him from and rolled to the side, bringing his gun to bare.

Just as the Alicorsair lined up to hit him with a burst of fireballs, Drax still flowing into a moveset behind him, so blinded he's reacting only on what he thought he saw, Fear lined up the rifle.

And fired.

A host of intentions, from hurting Drax to shooting where the Alicorsair was going to be, popped into Drax's mind. He realized he couldn't save his precious drone.

The bullet sailed through the air.

Six bullets left.

The bismuth-covered drone nearly shattered on impact, bullet crashing home into the turret and turned it into mere splinters of trashed technology. The Alicorsair fluttered from side to side, struggling to stay in the air from the sudden balance issues.

One fireball managed to get unleashed before the bullet hit.

It shot straight for Fear.

Fear pulsed himself to the side just as Drax's combo followed up to spear into where Fear just was.

Drax whiffed at nothing but air.

The two of them got distance from each other.

Fear was panting by that point. His legs felt weak. The only thing keeping him in the fight was feeding on what felt like a near limitless source of love within Drax. His eyes were a little glassy. He shook his head a few times to get the fugue out of his system.

Drax slowly drew closer to Fear, walking at a leisurely pace. "You're a really frustrating runt. No one's ever been able to take down the Alicorsair before, however temporarily." The implication was clear to Fear – it could repair itself given enough time. "Still, I suppose since you've lasted this long by sheer luck you deserve to know where I'm coming from." Drax pounded a fist into his chest as Fear looks on in abject terror, still putting out illusions, still sapping Drax's love. "Dragons were once a proud species who dominated the lands. It was their learned compassion that kept them from taking out the ponies of Equestria after they settled."

Fear stayed silent, unable to bring up the energy to glare. Just taking a moment to catch his breath.

"It was their mercy that allowed them to grow and prosper, that kept them from being annihilated nad conquered during their division caused solely by race." Drax cut a hand through the air, as if equine struggle was meaningless compared to what the dragons had been through. "Dragons had learned long ago how to defeat the wendigos with the power of harmony. Equines are third rate creatures, always behind, always taking advantage of others. Never being wise enough to know when enough's enough. Their only saving grace being their innovation. Their nobles took advantage of those lower than them." Drax was glowering at Fear.

Fear stayed silent, backing up from Drax a few times, uncomfortable and exhausted from all the close calls. His brain tingled from sensory input.

"They have a history of discord. A history of looking down on those they determine unworthy, and thus earned that judgment themselves. They scavenge for what they haven't earned with hard work, making use of the labors of others, the nobles especially. Trying to survive like parasites, feeding on each other even when the wendigos threaten to return."

Drax smirked. "Your species needed a makers damned holiday just to learn to treat each other well." His voice was gruff. "The dragons were victims, not meant to be part of any war, not meant to be influenced into taking part. They were supposed to be neutral! An ambassador tried to warn Princess Luna of her position as leader, knowing both the vision of the zebra and the position of the ponies. Tried to alert everyone of the upcoming trials." 

There was a pause before Drax continued. "I have spent my life serving my kind, trying to find what I can for them, taking from the land and trying to return what I can. I've struggled, I've hurt, the world doesn't stop hurting either, Equestria is in pain, my people are in agony, and there's nothing I can do, Fearei Shatter." Drax spat out Fear's name. "They call me powerful, they give me the name Novus, they claim I am their new dragon lord and look up to me, even the elders, yet I am powerless to do anything as the Enclave and Steel Rangers both converge. Both seeking different things, intending to exterminate us in the end. You can not imagine, nor empathize, with the level of pressure I am under. I can do nothing but fight, end their lives before they end ours. Tear them asunder."

Drax got low to the ground, readying to attack Fear again, who was intently listening, too distracted to come up with a response. "You can't stop me. There is no place that will accept us, allow us to merely exist." Drax reached up with a claw for the cloud cover,l clenching it into a fist. "Our eggs need the heat of being near lava in order to stay healthy and hatch, and if we are pushed from our lands then we have nothing left! I have to make the decision to move from here, to defend ourselves. I have no choice but to become like your species and scavenge from lands not our own and take technology and resources. To find something that can keep us alive, especially when the time of breeding comes around. That's even assuming I can find anything!"

The dragon's arms cross over his chest, holding himself. "Alongside that I need to provide gems for my kind to eat." He pauses. "Or meat." The implication was clear. The pressure Drax was under made Fear tremble in his hooves.

Acrid listened intently, watching Fear, the amount of danger making his brain tingle and memories slowly spurt inside his mind.

"I am a leader, their leader, and they are believing in me to lead them to victory. And you. Can't. Stop. Me. Fear." Drax let out a roar, getting low to the ground again and splaying his arms out in a bestial fighting stance. "You couldn't even win the lavaboarding race! I can feel it in you right now! The desire to heal my pain! The desire to give me another way out of this mess! You can't kill me, and you can't beat me either. Nothing you do can change my mind! I will take my kind's existence into my own hands and either render us extinct or lead us to a new age of glory where dragons rule. I alone hold the power, and I alone will choose our fate. I am capable of winning this war. I am capable of beating you. Now stand down, or I _will_ kill you. I've lost faith in a peaceful outcome, and I can't possibly have faith in a whelp like you!"

Fear quaked in place, able to feel Drax on the verge of attacking again, waiting for his response. Fear puffed his chest out and grimaced. "I have a responsibility to stick around and help. It's what a hero would do."

Drax smirked. "Some hero, meddling where he doesn't belong, going straight to his death. Fine. If that's how you want it, that's how you're going to get it!" Drax roared out. "A hero can't compare to a legendary leader!"

watch?v=7PJCunpHedI

The darkness encroached. The hopelessness tore apart. Drax responded with violence. Fear responded with pacifism. Everything spun, revolved, spiraled around the two of them as they get ready to fight again, two focal points. One Fear, one Drax. The air seemed to swirl on the pair of vortices, the spirits of dragons that came before baring witness to the contest of strength, Everyone present in that moment, from the whelp, to Acrid, to the one watching from the SPP tower and everything in between and beyond were looking for something to believe in. What mattered more, hope or action, endurance or lashing out, building or destroying, hiding or fighting, forgiveness or justice?

Fear noted Drax was a little slower as the dragon launched off his feet, tearing through the air to gouge into him. He danced to the side, then back, then around, occasionally spinning, moving with both aching physical prowess and mental bursts of telekinesis from his tired thaumic gland. Drax's claws swept and carved through the air, slicing, tearing, and engraving through dirt and air, cleaving into rock and putting Fear on the tips of his hooves, occasionally pushing himself up into the air, infrequently diving into the shadows and nearly being burned away with blazing white flames coming straight from Drax's stomach, combined with magical prowess. It was a waltz that, as Fear's snout finally stopped trickling blood, tainting his lips with the taste of iron, would end with a single swipe. A single motion would eviscerate Fear's stomach or slash through his skull and carve a chunk out of his brain.

Two empathies, one confused by an illusion of intentions, battled together. Warring for dominance. Fear didn't let up sucking out that love as much as he could, powering himself slowly but surely, keeping himself strong.

Acrid followed close behind, wanting to scream them to stop this nonsense, Drax was going to kill his friend!

"Stop dodging! Stop avoiding me! Let me tear you apart and prove myself! Faith's wishes don't matter, no one's wishes matter if you don't have the power to bring them into reality!"

Fear scoffed. "That's not the moral of Terra's story!"

"Like you'd know!" Drax roared.

Fear felt one claw coming down from above and another coming from the side. He used his sword to push the upper one away, and leaned up and back out of the way.

"Stop moving, scum!"

Fear realized that dragons were incredibly powerful so... Fear brought his Garand around, shoving it into Drax's screaming mouth. Intending to fire.

Acrid saw it. Saw the muscles in Drax's jaw clench up, the sensation of training in the past burst into his mind.

Drax bit down.

Fear was one second away from firing, having waited too long from hesitation.

Acrid saw it coming. It was going to explode! Acrid screamed out Fear's name, stomping a hoof on the ground as things he'd never felt before, not for a very long time, rose up inside of him like a revolution. His emerald eyes blazed. Earth shot up from his hoof, trailing toward the two warring forces of nature.

Fear's eyes widened as he realized that pulling the trigger was going to make the gun explode, but it was too late, his telekinesis pulling down.

Earth came up in front of him as the round tried to exit the barrel, exploding against Drax's teeth.

The blowback was severe.

Fear saw light, felt heat.

Rock was coming up in front of his face.

Fear turned his head to the side as heat scorched the left side of his face, right over the eye, burning away fur and searing his eyelid. Second degree burns, permanent fixture on his face, completely red, the skin dead, the roots of fur incinerated, some of his hair catching alight.

The rock finished coming up as the shrapnel blew back in a large radius, metal going everywhere.

Fear's garand was a wreck, the bottom and top split apart, the barrel hanging by a thread of metal as Drax opened his mouth. Components were damaged permanently, The rest of the young stallion's body saved from pieces of metal and remaining bullets by the rock. The clip was completely shredded, no longer there.

Drax was shaken by Acrid's show of loyalty, so busy with Fear's illusions and the real self that he didn't sense Acrid coming. Even if traditionally no one should have interfered, the fact that he'd had the courage to intervene to save a friend in the face of paralyzing, overwhelming fright was admiration worthy. Drax was unharmed by the explosion, by the heat, by the shrapnel, by everything.

The collection of rock crumbled apart, pieces of stone holding pieces of metal and wood cutting into it.

Drax stopped hesitating and went to strangle Fear as his head twisted away, the gun falling to the ground, his left eye completely scarred, the lid having barely saved the eye itself. Fear was too busy reeling from the shock of his mother's rifle getting destroyed, that he didn't feel the claws coming to wrap around his neck. Drax flexed his muscles, intending to crush the entire throat in one deft movement.

Fear slipped into the shadows on instinct.

It took a moment for Drax to realize Fear was no longer there.

Fear slipped into Drax's maw, intending to collapse a lung with the strength of his manipulation, the only thing he can think of to do – hurt the insides and incapacitate him! Still trying drain is love, able to feel Drax growing more sluggish. But so is he.

"Stop... stop moving!" Drax growls out as he realizes what Fear's trying to do, knowing the shadows are in his throat. He responded by building up flames in his stomach, his body vibrating inside as the fire surges forth.

Fear receded, wrapping around Drax's body and popping off the back, trying to get some distance, his sword following after him, gun laying destroyed on the ground behind him. He could feel Drax getting panicked, tired. As Drax twisted around to come after the young stallion Fear could feel that he's just randomly flailing around by this point like a rabid animal, completely losing the sense of skill he used to have. His eye hurt _so_ much! He can hardly focus on eating Drax's love. He was beginning to pant, his body exhausted, the love strengthening him barely as he realized, while dodging and contorting around Drax's movements, occasionally using the sword and shadows to defend himself and avoid him, that this is not only a battle to prove to Drax his ideals and get him to listen, but also to give Drax someone to vent to and struggle against who can handle him. One of Fear's eyes hung at half mast, the burned one fully open.

But Drax couldn't keep up with Fear's illusions as he was finally panting incredibly hard, his throat sore and raw from releasing flames constantly. The more broken he became from overexertion, the more he started reacting to his instincts and following illusory Fears and failing to follow the real one.

The air around them smelled heavily of a thunderstorm. Acrid could tell Fear was slowly enduring to the end.

watch?v=DomvyU-rkw4

Eventually drax gave up, falling to hands and knees, before collapsing onto his chest with a loud thud, breathing hard, unable to keep up. His eyes closed. Green and blue flames overflowed from the dragon's mouth with every breath like an uncontrollable lighter.

Fear tried to catch his breath and spoke, his burned eye holding shut, the injury oozing blood that cascaded down his face. "Drax. I don't, haah, know what to tell you. I, haah, don't know... how to save your kind. Hooh, haah, haah. I don't know if they can be saved. I don't, hooh, know if there's any hope for the future, haah, the wasteland, or if equines even deserve, hooh, hope. And I don't know how to, haah, heal yours or anyone else's woes. Hooh, haah, hooh, haah, haah..." Fear slowly caught his breath, head tilted down in exhaustion, but not closing his remaining eye. "But I do know that by wreaking destruction, haah, willy nilly, hooh, assaulting others first, haah, talking last will bring nothing good. Whoof. Haah... Harmony can't reign in such a world. Ponies proved that with the zebras."

The young stallion finally caught his breath, standing up tall as Drax just pounded at the ground with a fist in frustration, eyes clenched shut. Fear continued. "They didn't try hard enough to reach a compromise, superstition and assumptions led to self fulfilling prophecies, and we all paid for it with our lives and well-being." The words tumbled out of Fear's mouth like vomit. "Dragons aren't the only ones suffering. Dragons tried their best, and got the short end of the stick, but we're all in this together in the end. All I can do is offer you a place to hide in Dryfield."

Drax's head perked up slightly at the proposition, looking up tentatively at the stallion who seemed to be on his last legs, kept up by solely love.

"I can contact my family there through dreams. There are a rock farms around there that might be able to sustain you until you can return to the dragon lands. I may not know much Drax, but I know that this isn't the end, and that acting hastily will bring about the end faster than if we bide. Our. Time. And. Wait. You have to take care of your people first and foremost, do not give up hope, do not abandon Faith." Fear didn't dare collapse.

Drax looked up to him with tired, spent, dilated slit eyes. He looked like he was about to say something.

Fear could easily feel the conflict, the hesitant hope inside of the dragon. The roar for justice, the cry for salvation, and the impact Fear's words were leaving on him. It was a wound that would never heal, but instead of hurting, it felt good. It relieved the pain of his overexertion, forcing him to take a moment and relax. For a second, Fear could feel Drax unloading every single one of his problems on the young stallion's shoulders.

Acrid gazed at the two, a hoof raised, his eyes teary, not sure what to say, or if to intervene.

Fear oomphed from the weight of Drax's belief.

Just as everything seemed to be calming down, Fear's wound still draining gunk completely marring the side of his face, trying to heal, the young stallion felt another presence whip by him, gliding over the ground. Intent blasted against his brain. He reacted on something deep and primal, throwing out his sword at Drax to pierce the new arrival who...

watch?v=hZjGBuNgLjM

Intended to kill Drax.

The figure halted immediately before the sword could shank through him, watching it vibrate in front of him, and turned to look at Fear. It was an emaciated turquoise equine with fairy wings, with wrinkles and bones showing here and there, though not actually bones. It seemed to be made of light, with wavering, shredded aurora-like mane and tail and blazing white eyes the filtered wisps of light. There was a sense of 'this is undead' from its gaunt features and stringy cheeks. It had visceral sharply edged teeth rimming its mouth, and the first thing Fear thought upon seeing it was, 'is this a sketchbook?' The creature's body worbled, taking a step toward Fear.

"Talented little pony, not only sensing me at the last moment but managing to counter me."

Fear pulled his sword free. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

The creature bared its fangs. "You should know. You've heard all about us. Luna's been talking." The creature dipped its head. Fear took a few steps back, holding the sword away from him, keeping the creature from attacking Drax, but leaving himself wide open. He dared not collapse, even as his body shook from strain. "My name is Petta, and I know exactly who you are Fearei Shatter. Been hearing about you on the grapevine."

Fear plopped down on his haunches, breathing heavily again, able to feel nightmare pressure leaking out from around the creature. It was an umbran! Drax was too tired to fight it, to be angry. Emotionally kaput. "What are you doing here!? Why'd you attack us!?"

The umbran smiled sinisterly, its teeth exposed. "That's a silly question. You should know by now how it works. Umbrans are psychic, drawn to destructive intent and conspiracy to eliminate so they can more easily feed on despair." The umbran sat back, raising his hooves into the air. "An evolution in foretelling. We are supreme creatures, ready for our day to shine once more. I have been following Drax for awhile, watching him. But he's outlived his usefulness. I think I'll just take you over and force you to kill the dragons."

The whelp was terrified, hiding behind a rock.

Acrid was equally horrified, paralyzed in place, his body shivering.

Fear watched as an unearthly white and turquoise glow radiated from the umbran, shrouding the world in a thick cloud of diseased-looking light. Almost like sickly water. He could feel the enemy growing more powerful from their despair, from Acrid, Drax, the young dragon, and him. Fear steeled himself, forcing his emotions to uprise. "You think you can do any of that!? You think you can just come in here and wreck their home!? Well I got news for you!" Fear stomped on the ground, getting into a fighting stance even as his body screamed at him to stop. "You're. Not. Getting. Anything you want!" Fear ground the words out like coffee beans.

"Then you won't mind if I up the stakes a little." The umbran said cooly, his eyes narrowed as that overwhelming aura reached out for Drax.

Fear felt it coming, the capability of that power, what Petta intended to do. He took a step forward and reached out with a hoof as his sword felt the violence laced in Fear's mind and lashed out at the source of that misery.

Petta leaned to the side as the sword came down, ducked as it sailed by him, and rolled as it stabbed into the ground where he was, and used a hoof to kick the sword as it tried to pull out of the ground, reaching out with shadow magic and wrapping the sword up in a sphere of sticky inky darkness, holding it in place with his will. "Tut tut. Got to be a little less predictable than that Fearei Shatter. You're going up against creatures with centuries more skill than you."

Fear gaped, but refused to give in. That aura from the umbran reached out for Drax again.

Acrid finally pulled himself together and responded after seeing how Fear handled his terror, stomping a hoof onto the ground and sending earth shooting up from the ground, before a dome of rock encapsulated Drax, brimming with earth pony magic that pushed away the necrotic energy trying to slay him. "You... you stop that right now!" Acrid demanded, his voice cracking.

The umbran took a moment to feel out the earth pony magic as Fear contemplated his next move. After a moment he knew how to get his sword free from the shadows. As images floated through Petta's mind, Fear used the kenaz's spell he'd been practicing in the sword, and slowly modifying it in order to burn away the darkness with the bright light.

"Project Ace! So it is you!" Just as Petta came to the conclusion and decided to murder Acrid first, Fear brought the sword down, shooting it into the earth and sending another kenaz spell punching into it, making it bounce back and out of the ground. Scorching light pushed up out of the cracks in the basalt rock.

"For creatures of despair Acrid sure puts you through the wringer!" Fear quipped.

Petta jumped back, getting tired of Fear's meddling and reaching out with a dose of psychic energy to necrotize the tissue surrounding Fear's eye.

Fear realized in less than a second that it'd make his eye completely unusable and maybe even spread to his brain. If it happened there'd be no saving his eye nor... maybe, himself. Fear stumbled back as he felt the energy touch his scarred eye, but his horn lit up with a powerful burst of telekinesis and light, sending off a flashbang spell that cracked and bammed. It seared across the umbran's eyes and shattered his perceptions for a moment, stunning him. "Acrid! Corner the Umbran!" He swept out a hoof to punctuate the command. He could tell the umbran was now wary, and correctly determined it was because he couldn't go into the shadows with that flashbang spell around, just on the horizon.

The nightmare pressure increased to try and solve the gathering stalemate.

Fear resisted, having experienced it before and still experiencing an adrenaline rush from this and his fight with Drax, the only thing keeping his body awake right now.

The umbran knew it needed to sap Fear's magical energy, but also knew he couldn't push him into using it at the wrong moments. Needed to be cautious on his attack.

Acrid was firmly rooted to the spot, his body trembling, fused to the ground beneath him from the exceedingly potent psychic outlash.

Fear flowed into a dance as the umbran came at him, a series of punches and bucks filled with necrotizing magic that Fear tried to avoid to the best of his ability, using the sword to try and block blows, but it ended up getting pushed to the side by powerful telekinesis from the strength Petta had absorbed. It was a brutal macabre assault that would end as soon as the deadly necromantic energy surged into Fear's body and corrupted him into nothing but a corpse. Fear was breathing hard, trying to keep up as hooves flew around him, trying to drive him into a corner. Occasionally Fear let off a flashbang once cornered, stunning the umbran for the briefest of moments, before trying to skewer him, only it wasn't enough time because he needed to clear his mind right after doing it too!

Acrid finally built up the courage to act, seeing Fear nearly losing, on the cusp of giving up. Watching Fear struggle to beat Drax and Petta inspired him in a way he'd never felt before, his hooves tingling and pulling up. Acrid waited for the right moment, waiting for the next flashbang, able to tell Fear's spells were getting weaker after prolonged use.

As the next one hit, creating a cataclysm of sound and light, Acrid stomped his hoof on the ground while Petta was stunned. The earth trembled and upheaved, chasing after Petta, erupting around him, latching on, and then collapsing around him, yanking him down into the earth up to his neck. Acrid stomped a hoof again, healing the earth and its cracks, bringing it back down, solidifying it in one deft movement as the two were confused about what was going on.

The ground collapsed around Petta's body. Crushing his form made of pure magic potential.

Fear took advantage of the opportunity, letting out a war cry as the umbran gasped, his sword coming around to chop through Petta's neck.

Petta struggled to the end, sending off a burst of telekinesis to block the blade.

Fear feinted, pulling the sword back, up, around, and in one swift movement cleaved it across the air from the other direction through Petta's neck, severing it off at the top. Magic burbled out at the edges, blossoming and bubbling like the previous umbran's magic had done around the horn. Fear watched, with tired eyes, as a sketchy looking black and white orb, like some kind of drawing, popped out of the umbran's stub as the rest of its body faded away, and the orb of magic potential shunted into his blade.

Acrid let out a sigh.

Fear collapsed. Dead weight.

The dragon whelp ran to where Drax was kept in the earth. The leader had heard and felt it all.

Acrid rushed over to Fear, passively setting a stimulus of earth toward the dome housing Drax, releasing him. The genetically modified stallion lifted Fear's exhausted body up. Some of the ooze had dribbled down to the unmarred side of his face. Fear pushed some of his hair back, locks of it having gotten stuck to the scar. A thick trickle of blood still stained his muzzle. Acrid pet through his mane, holding him, making sure he was alive and caring for him.

Drax could hardly stand, but eventually joined Acrid by Fear.

The whelp was tentative, speaking to Acrid. "Umm... Acrid sir? How'd you do that? Make the earth move like that? Like Terra?"

Acrid hummed, taking it from Faith. He could hear what was bordering on hero worship in the whelp's voice. "I was gifted this power, and made it my own with hard work. I'm slowly remembering my mastery over it." He shook his head, remembering all the long hours he put into testing himself to make sure he was ready to take on the umbrans if necessary. Back then the plan had been to fly Acrid in a raptor to where the Crystal Empire had once been in the Frozen North. Acrid frowned as he remembered what was supposed to happen after that. That had been the plan. The abilities were a just in case scenario, his benefactors having been incredibly intent on making sure that if the worst case scenario occurred, the stallion would be ready to make the journey there on his own. Able to make shelter out of rock and metal, able to endure severe cold. Acrid turned to the whelp and gave a gentle smile. "You know, the one you should be asking 'how did you do that' is Fear here. I don't know if you noticed, but he just took on your leader and came out on top."

Drax's eyes lidded, grinning slightly, feeling a somewhat lighter heart in his chest, less pressure on his muscles. There was less tension. His breast no longer hurt.

The whelp looked at the damaged, softly breathing Fear, and thought about it. "I... I suppose. But Terra..."

Acrid shrugged. "Heroes come in many shapes and sizes, kid. Just 'cause Fear here can't manipulate earth like I can doesn't make him a bonafide hero."

The whelp grinned faintly, looking up at Drax. Drax nodded, and the whelp helped Drax gently carry Fear's body to make sure nothing was broken.

Fear had been asleep for a couple days, trying to recover. Throughout his dreams his body had been perfectly fine, unscarred, and probably would be for years until he got used to the new burn mark spreading across his left eye, tainting the flesh and leaving it wrinkled when not darkened to red. At least it brought out his eyes in waking, kind of like eyeliner. Fear spent time with his friends, getting information about what was happening in the world of the waking from Luna who interviewed everyone who went to sleep, starting with Faith.

Faith told Luna that Drax had come to her and apologized, and that he had a new plan of action, though he hoped that it would work out well enough. The two of them had hugged, and Faith had started crying in relief. Drax cried too, to the point of convulsing as he tremored from the release of pent up tension.

Gentler informed Luna that he'd met Drax in person and he seemed like a kind dragon. They'd tried a game involving getting high on something called laxweed that grew naturally in the dragonlands, and Gentler had easily lost. Apparently it was good for unicorns who overexerted their magic. Numbed the thaumic gland and horn, and sped up magic recovery. Had a few side effects like slurred speech, dull intelligence, repetitive thoughts, temporary memory loss. Fear wondered if he should take some with him when he woke up.

Acrid had been relatively silent for a long while, meeting with Fear in the dreams, having personally requested it. It was still weird to him that he could meet ponies while asleep, and wondered who else was around, maybe permanently sleeping. Acrid rubbed the back of his head.

"So. Fear. Um, ahem. Fearei Shatter. Sir."

Fear shook his head. "Fucking stop that, Acrid." It was weird listening to Fear's voice, without actually listening. It was more like telepathy. He was pretty sure he heard it, but it was just an illusion.

Acrid nodded. "Right. Uh. Fear. Good job beating Drax. I should have believed you when you said it was dangerous. Your paranoia was right. I got in the way."

Fear barked out a bit of laughter. "You didn't get in the way at all!" 

Acrid interrupted before Fear could continue speaking. "But I did! Petta tried to kill me! Because of who I am."

The young stallion sighed. It was still weird to see Fear completely healthy when in waking he was gruesomely marred. "Look, Acrid. You helped me beat him. In the end that's all that matters. That you were there even though I told you to stay behind. I'm glad you didn't listen to me then, though... maybe listen to me next time." Fear swiped a hoof over his snout. "However, I'm going to be keeping you with me a little more often. With that earth manipulation, and whenever you unlock your metal manipulation, I'm glad you're with me." Something occurred to him. "By the way did you gather up my mother's rifle?"

Acrid had a small smile on his face, considering what he said. "I did. I figured you'd want to keep it even though it's completely destroyed."

Fear sighed a little, rubbing his head with a hoof and gnawing on his lower lip. "Yeah... I have no idea what I'm going to do about that. But I'm not going to just abandon it." 

Acrid chuckled. "Isn't that how you ended up carrying your mother with you everywhere for a couple or few years?" The older stallion poked a hoof against Fear's chest. Everything worbled around them. It was almost time to awaken.

Fear couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah. But I can't just get rid of it solely because it's scrap metal now. I'm sure I'll find a way to repair it... or something." He looked from side to side. "Anyways, it's good to have you Acrid. I used to think it'd've been better to leave you back at the farmhouse, but now I see I was wrong. Thanks for proving that to me."

Acrid gave a wave of a hoof. "No problem Fear. I was starting to think that way too for awhile. It's nice to have your praise, and it's cool to see a hero in the making."

The two shared a mutual smile with one another as Acrid's form dispersed and phased away.

Drax and Fear stood in front of each other, Fear coming up to his knee just barely, having to crane his neck upwards just to see him.

"I won't kneel down to your level," Drax began, "because you are already taller than me and don't deserve to be coddled like that. You've done a glorious thing, Fearei Shatter. Given me a small bit of hope." His arms were crossed over his chest, breathing slow, toe claws tapping on the basalt. "I won't lie I'm impressed you managed to take every single ounce of my violence and prevail. I was genuinely trying to kill you."

Fear bat a hoof. "Attempted murder's not the biggest deal, especially when it turns out for the best. I knew you were just going through some issues." Fear wouldn't hold the momentary lapse in reason condemn the dragon for life. Fear had many momentary lapses in reason throughout his life, and if he wasn't going to be condemned then he wasn't going to judge others. "I take it you've accepted my proposition to go to Dryfield?"

Drax nodded once, slowly. "Indeed." There was a low growl. "I will put my faith in you, in your power."

"Great!" Fear chirped. "Then you want to look for a nice little farmhouse on the outskirts of the town proper. It's very quaint, has a lot of food. They'll take care of you. I'll let them know you're coming. They can direct you to the old rock farms that have been abandoned. The occasional desert heat might even soothe you."

Drax just smiled. "You're very persistent in all of this. In everything you do. I thank you for showing me that personality trait, for not letting me go astray. You're a kind equine, Fear. If more were like you, there'd be less violence in the world."

Fear scoffed. "Well I don't know about that! It takes all kinds, and besides I've made my fair share of mistakes. I'm imperfect just like everyone else. And I also get overwhelmed sometimes from sensory input and just go into a sort of trance." He was looking to the side.

"Nonetheless," Drax countered, "you've done a great deed. And I wanted to give you a couple things you might appreciate it, in order to make up for what I put you through." Drax reached behind him, out to his wings, and pulled something out from behind each of them. His wings had been folded in, holding the two objects. One was a book with Creation Myth scribbled on it in fancy cursive letters, and the other was a vinyl sleeve emblazoned with a metropolis surrounding an oasis of clean looking water.

album/everything-for-a-dream

Fear was surprised, eyebrows rising on his face. His left eye covered by a red scar that hadn't yet healed, and would take at least a couple weeks to fully recover. "W-wow. Really? You're giving these to me? I know how hard art is to come by in the wasteland so..." He looked up from the objects to Drax. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Drax reached out, setting both things on Fear's back. "Take them. You've earned them. The book inspired me years ago. It was made with equines in mind, but I was still easily able to put myself in the position and relate to the main protagonists." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I feel it's only right for this rare record to be back in pony hooves. I know you'll take care of it well and make sure it gets to the appropriate ponies so it can be shared with everyone. It was made by Octavia and Vinyl Scratch before the war, when they still lived together." He grumbled slightly. "Two ponies from different backgrounds, one classical the other electronic, in order to create a new genre. I've only listened to it once, and I loved it."

Fear was in awe, just accepting it, holding them on his back. "Alright well if you're sure. I'll cherish them. How'd you find them?"

Drax gave a rumbling laugh. "Oh you know. Simple scavenging. They were housed in a superintendent's office at an old factory. I'll go back and grab the others before we leave for Dryfield."

Fear's pupils were dilated a bit, impressed. "Alright. Thank you Drax. I appreciate the hospitality, and I'm more than happy to spend a couple more weeks with all of you, telling stories and having fun."

Drax grinned from ear to ear. "I look forward to your presence, Fearei Shatter."

watch?v=Ov5Nrd2NUV0

 **A/N:** BR asks: What is your favorite sweet?

 **Acrid:** I want to take this question first, because I've had a lot of favorite sweets over the years, especially at carnivals. I miss it so much and this wasteland sucks. My favorite sweet is a fruity sherbet cannoli with sprinkles. But I had a lot of favorite foods growing up. Equines subsisted on sweets a lot of the time. I think my favorite part about the cannolis though were the combination of crust and cream, the textures just fit so well together, and the fruitiness of the sherbet made my mouth tingle with glee. It was so sugary and fine. Dear Celestia I miss it so much. The vegetation and fruits on our farm couldn't compare to a well placed sugary treat.

 **Gentler:** Favorite sweet huh? Chocolate pop rocks. They explode in your mouth a little like fire crackers when saliva mixes in with them, and they slowly melt away. They remind me of sparklers a little bit, in how they make everything tingle and slowly just recede. The chocolate is full of sugar, so it feels like a bomb is going off in your mouth. My siblings and I used to lace them with catnip sometimes. I don't know if you know but catnip does different things depending on whether it's ingested or huffed. When it's huffed it makes you wild and crazy because the pheromones summon something primal in you. When you eat it acts as a sedative and gets you high. So high you sometimes start daydreaming. I miss it a lot. That's probably going to be one of the things I indulge in when we get to Panthera.

 **Faith:** Best sweet I ever found was an old jar filled with preserved peanut butter and chocolate ribbon swirls. It was delicious. I ate it within a day. Gave me a stomachache. I don't regret it though. I hope I'll be able to find something like that in Abyssinia since it's a place that still has production lines and such.

 **Fear:** Hmm... I don't know. I haven't had many sweets! I think it's a toss up between buckcakes and that pack of fruity candies I had one day. The buckcakes are really tempting to go with because they're so easy to find and they're so delicious, like coffee and chocolate, sometimes banana! But the fruity candy was really tasty, and because it was warm they were soft to eat. They had a juicy interior. The label on it had faded away though. Maybe when I go to Abyssinia I'll be able to find more candies.

Edan asks: Acrid, why were you chosen to participate in Project Ace?

 **Acrid:** That's a seriously good question! No one else has asked yet. Truth be told the benefactors of Project Ace were looking for someone young because they'd have the most time to harness and practice the abilities given through genetic manipulation and enhancement. So they put out a call through the schools in each area looking for ponies who fit certain physical requirements, were the offspring of farmers, and were earth ponies. There were a few other specific things they looked for too, like mental integrity and devotion to Equestria through tests. A few of us managed to be selected, but I was the one who ultimately took best to the manipulation being done on us. My parents had to fill out a form explaining that they were okay with my potential death if it meant serving Equestria. Thankfully the Ministry of Morale didn't force their hoof, but it was me who convinced them to let me do it. I wanted to serve my country. Not only that but it was a chance to move away from the farm and have it get taken over by somepony else. I'd always wanted to see Las Pegasus! I spent most of my days in the lab from then on, being experimented on and practicing. A couple of the others who'd been selected died, but I made it through the entire way! In this world it's all about how useful you are to the ponies around you that matters. That's my opinion at least. I wanted to be a hero!


	33. TPwC: Declining Options

Declining Options

Young dragons, while not as difficult as Drax, proved to be troublesome sparring partners when coming at Fear in a group, enough to leave him winded if he didn't take time to catch his breath now and then. The dull but colorful whelps zoomed by him, using monkey style martial arts to drive him into a corner.

That happened on more than one occasion.

Even with shadows, it was difficult to avoid getting play-bit by a dragon now and then, though he always tried to keep behind the majority of them. It showed he had work to do when facing off against multiple high strength opponents, but Drax was walking him through some tactics. Always stay behind his enemy, never between. Use all his limbs. When thrust into the air use the opponent to launch off with kicks and use telekinesis like wings to return to the fight. Use shadows as a way to wind around your enemy.

Fear already knew most of that, but putting it into practice against young dragons being trained by Drax himself was... difficult.

That wasn't the only thing Fear had been up to as wings tried to bap him on the head, claws tried to prick his body, and tails attempted to sweep his legs out from under him or conk him on the face. That wasn't the only thing Fear had been up to as wings tried to bap him on the head, claws tried to prick his body, and tails attempted to sweep his legs out from under him or conk him on the face. Faith had been busy talking with the dragons and telling them alllll about Dryfield. Gentler entertained himself trying to woo drakainas (and occasionally succeeding, at one point getting his fur completely rustled and messy from a threesome, nearly breaking his hip). And Acrid learned history and a little lava manipulation (it had rocks in it!) from Garyld. During all that time Fear had been finally speaking with his family in the dream realm, making plans, and relaxing with the dragons he'd been trying to help, along with repeating his story against Drax when insistently pressed for it. He didn't like talking about it.

Saway congratulated Fear on beating a dragon, becoming a little more hesitant knowing Fear's luck was going to run out eventually. She called his scar a hero's trophy, but was suitably reminded just how mortal Fear was.

Nyx beamed with pride. Fear had... just about mastered his teachings. There was still practice to do, but nonetheless the ancient stallion was impressed by the young stallion's rapid progress. It made him a little woozy to be honest.

Amelio was as calm as she always was nowadays, but something plagued her and Fear could see it in her eyes. She was drifting away from him. Even as excited as Fear was to tell her all about his progress because he valued her opinion over all others, it felt like she was fading from him. Like a mirage or a figment of his mind. Knowing the others rarely spoke with her nowadays didn't help.

Luna was the best though, becoming giddy and prancing around like a foal. It was amazing the kind of energy that healing and acceptance gave.

"Little Fear, you never fail to impress me nowadays. And I have a feeling your journeys are going to keep doing so." Luna reached up and ran a hoof through Fear's mane. The colt could make himself larger with his mind if he tried hard enough, but it always left him feeling tired. As is, he barely came up to the alicorn's knee. "Just please be... a little more careful."

Fear scoffed.

"Fear." Luna uttered with utter seriousness, glaring at him. "Your recklessness is going to get you hurt. You need to at least consider your options a little more carefully before you go barreling in head first."

The young stallion narrowed his eyes and pouted, looking off to the side, lower lip jutting out, ears folding back. "Luna, you know I did what I had to do. There was no other way. Danger is imperative sometimes. Necessary to prove yourself."

Luna rolled her eyes in a wide arch. "And you do not think you could have stood down and waited until he had calmed down for another approach?"

Fear continued looking anywhere but at Luna. "No. Faith's explanation of his personality was accurate, and feeling his soul there was just... no way. He was hurting, and he needed to vent." He rolled a hoof, twisting it so it faced the ceiling. "Besides, I just keep learning more and more. I can handle anything by this point."

Luna's gaze was questioning and uncertain, but eventually she spoke again. "Alright, I will trust you." There was a minor pause between sentences as the mare stewed on that thought. "I finally finished digging in my subconscious memories by the way. I know what the new spell in your sword is supposed to do."

Fear's eyes settled on Luna's, lips tugging upward. He hopped a little off his forelegs, raising his shoulders and leaning them back, cocking his head and grinning lopsidedly. He recalled what Luna had called the symbol before, what she had gone searching for in her memory. A Sowile, another ancient rune.

"It is an elemental spell, used to bring the power of the world itself into your blade. It can be used in many creative ways, utilizing elements of damage, elements of status, elements of symbolism, elements of detox, healing, protection, venom, anything you can really imagine. So long as it makes up a fragment of the world, you can harness it. I will teach you how."

Now this was what Fear wanted to hear about! It caused him to tense up, rapt with attention, leaning forward.

"Along with your studies of the flashbang and solar flare, you will need to meditate on the meaning of different aspects of nature. Each aspect of nature, of which there are many, have a specific set of qualities that fit them like a glove. Your quest is to find the qualities that match that slice of nature in order to harness it. A poetic incantation straight from the heart will concentrate its power, similar to all spells. Like fishing, you will be casting a lure in order to drag in a specific facet of life. I taught you what the stars are like, what the sun is like, but now you must contemplate elements of nature."

Fear glanced away as Luna finished speaking, leaning back and sitting on his haunches, a forehoof coming up and gliding through his mane. He let out a low whistle. "Huh. Okay I guess. Are there any... limits to this? Like what if I think of a bit of nature but it turns out the sword can't wield it?"

Luna's eyes glimmered, her smile reaching untold proportions. "Oh? Is little Fear asking me for explicit help? The colt who says he can do whatever he wants, anything he wants? Can figure out the mysteries of the universe all on his very own?" Luna reached out and poked Fear in the chest.

The young stallion deadpanned. "Luna." It was curt, a little wild, pulling on times long past and dormant frustrations. "You know that's not what I meant."

Luna slid past Fear. "You can handle anything by this point, remember little Fear? Your words. not mine." And with that her body phased out, leaving Fear alone with flicking ears, watching where her body used to be.

He'd be waking up soon. He'd better get to work.

Fear's mind wandered while he helped the whelps train again. It was becoming easier and he was getting caught less. It wasn't so much because he was learning anything new, but more because he was becoming more accustomed to applying his techniques instinctively. Gentler had mentioned a famous Abyssinian martial artist once, saying that they didn't fear one cat who knew a thousand kicks, but the cat who had practiced one kick a thousand times.

That was slowly becoming true for Fear. Sure he'd practiced against one opponent many times, and not only that but he'd fought Gentler, Saway, and sometimes Faith. But doing so had made him... complacent.

But now he could focus on his new task while also fighting the young un's. Right now he was thinking about flame. What the element of fire represented. He'd already contemplated different... types of nature. From the insects, to the birds, to actual phenomena in the world, but now he was contemplating one at a time. What did fire represent? It represented warmth, charring. It could cauterize wounds and destroy a forest – Luna had shown him a forest fire once out of his curiosity. Flames could ignite on the simplest things, could melt the strongest of metals, and was capable of evaporating water into steam. It changed the status of its environment through sheer power. Fire was strength. He had refrained from discussing how dragons spouted flames, but he was certain that making them hotter relied on mindset and manipulation of magic.

Fear got back on track. What was flame? Pure energy. It masked itself as a living force, and had all the traits of a lifeform, but that was nothing more than a disguise. Fire was a simulacrum of something greater than itself, a mirror of everything that could be. He was sure other elements must've had that trait, but fire specifically had it too. Fire was meant to be strong, wild, and out of control.

He was meant to invoke it, harness it, control it. Live in harmony with it. Request of it, guide it, and extinguish it with thought alone. Searing flames could both be grown with wind, and squelched with wind. Different types of fire, from what he'd learned from Storm, could be put out in different ways. Oil with salt but not water, wood with water but not salt. Fire was situational like him.

Fear decided he'd done enough thinking, and was ready to try and summon it within his sword. The aspect of flame would be of use.

It turned out just thinking about the concept deeply wasn't enough. Saway and Nyx wouldn't reveal the answer, just grinning and walking off when he asked. It was easier than sticking around telling him 'no' constantly. Asking for help from Faith hadn't been very helpful either aside from her encouragement that he could do anything he set his mind to if he kept at it.

"Keep it up Fear, I can tell you're close, just have faith!" And with that the mare gave him a wink.

Gentler was a little more helpful.

"Hmm... well I don't know about your sword." The cat's arms were crossed, his snout wriggling, whiskers quivering. "But I know in nature there is a hint of every element inside of it. Something that allows it to be influenced. Even in the heart of a leaf back in Abyssinia, if you meditate on it long enough, you can find air, flying, fire, and so many other fundamental aspects within it. From the ability to be cast away by the wind, to the fire of life sprouting inside. Everything is in everything. What you're trying to do is call upon a single force, isolating it inside a bubble and requesting it to follow your command, as you've already figured out."

Helpful, but not the answer he needed on further experimentation. Trying to pull elements from the world around him wasn't working. But a solution was slowly growing on him, and he decided to ask Acrid about his earth manipulation in order to confirm it.

"My earth manipulation? Well... it's inside of me already. The connection with that force of nature lives within me and I live within it. We are one."

"Hmm..." Fear rubbed his chin with a hoof, staring at the ground while sitting on his haunches, holding his belly with the other hoof. "That makes sense. I'm thinking maybe it lives within the sword, but I've tried to pull it out forcefully so... maybe I'm missing something integral?" Fear looked up at him.

Acrid shrugged. "I don't know Fear. All I know is my abilities require a keen mind and emotional integrity to control. The forces listen to your will, but if it doesn't think you're a worthy host it won't obey. The reason my benefactors were looking for earth ponies was because they wanted those already at home with earth pony magic. Pegasi may focus on weather phenomenon but earth ponies inherently understand the vitality of all living things."

Fear was grinning like a doofus, a feeling that he'd figured out the answer to his problem. His sword was, in a way, sentient with a sort of AI made by ponies from the past, and reinforced by those who'd wielded it. Unicorns were adept with mental strength after all. Then he frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Wait, then how are you able to use magic if earth ponies are all about vitality?" Storm had... taught him this before, but it hadn't occurred to him that it didn't make much sense.

Acrid smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Because Fear, I was experimented on. While I may be connected deeply with the elements, I needed..." The stallion looked off to the side nervously. "Leylines exposed to weather and nature like a pegasus. There was... experimentation, magical surgery, that kinda thing." He rolled a hoof. "While I may be connected to the heart, the vitality of life itself and the power of the earth, I didn't have the right make-up to fully command."

Fear considered that, and was certain he knew the answer to his little dilemma by now. All he had to do was meditate.

It couldn't be that easy, right? His options were growing more limited. But because of it, the finish line was in reach.

Diving into a sword with one's mind wasn't impossible, but it was very difficult. Without Fear's practice meditating and pushing out his reality, without the experience drifting into the world of dreams, it'd probably be far beyond his ability. But as his consciousness filtered from his mind like a form of sleep, following the path his magic laid out for him, he was able to enter the blade that had a mind of its own.

It wasn't exactly what Fear expected it to look like. Though in all honesty he wasn't sure what he'd expected.

It was an alicorn first and foremost, exactly as small as Fear was, with a rather sturdy, regal looking horn. Powerful, majestic wings curled at its side. It had the same color as Fear's fur, and while its mane and tail had the same curls and twists, it was far longer and far prettier, like one would imagine a prince having. One would expect, with such hair for it to have scars lining its body, but there were none to speak of. Its body was pristine and Fear knew in his heart that was because he'd been maintaining the sword with his positive emotions.

Fear cocked his head to the side a little, or at least what he imagined was his head. He wasn't sure he was really here of if he was daydreaming.

The only marking on the alicorn's body was its cutiemark, a chunk of prismatic ore that seemed more like a high quality three dimensional hologram than a two dimensional tattoo. It seemed to exist inside of its body, and outside at the same time, without bulging outward with actual texture. By far the strangest facet about this creature, this entity, was on its face. It had a mask made of solid mirror, with one n-shaped hole, like a happy crescent, and the other a furious-looking slit. It reflected Fear's face back at him, though it was a little muddled and fuzzy. The mask itself had a pair of spike-like horns protruding from the top, giving it an oriental, though almost European vibe.

That wasn't quite what surprised Fear the most. While he'd always sensed a personality emitting from his weapon, he'd never quite experienced its _soul_ like he could now. He heard various traits. It was royal, tall (despite being so small), and graceful like Luna, with a lingering sense of humor about to the point Fear was certain it'd crack a joke. At the same time, it had Saway's ferocity, the feeling that any second it'd leap at him viciously. A heavy sensation that it was a force to be reckoned with, and it had the confidence of one who'd spent a long time fighting enemies more powerful than it.

Fear wasn't sure if that was him in there or Saway.

It also had Amelio's affection for him, bordering on obsession. It was thick, cloying, and attractive, making him flick his ears at the strange feeling welling up inside of him. A weird feeling, being so attractive to someone you hardly knew. Not altogether unpleasant for someone who'd spent much of his life hating himself, but still a tad on the creepy side. Alongside it was Amelio's proper posture and a twinge of beauty and... something hiding in the shadows waiting to be revealed. Fear noticed after the fact that its mane and tail seemed to glimmer ever so slightly.

Suffice to say, the young stallion was taken aback by seeing an actual figure. It took awhile, but after examining him it finally spoke.

"I did not expect a wielder to ever come before me. I always supposed that I would be nothing more than a tool. Fearei Shatter, I have heard your soul, and I have beeing paying attention to your struggles. I know what it is you seek of me, but I would like to hear it straight from the source." There was a pause, its eyes seeming to squint as it leaned forward, staring into his soul. "Why are you here?" A hint of curiosity plagued its heavy, deep and charming voice. It sounded as much an alicorn as it was.

Fear was at a loss for words, realizing in hindsight that it also had qualities of himself deeply ingrained. It had his willingness to spur into action at the drop of a pin, the desire to fly to the defense of those who needed it, and it also had a power resonating within it that reminded Fear of himself had he never been damaged but had still acquired strength anyway. A gentle, compassionate spirit. Fear's eyes narrowed, and he asked the first question that came to mind. "What is your name? I don't want to call you sword, and I feel like you deserve to be treated as an equal, not a slave. I may be here to request power from you, but if we're going to work together I want to... know you a little more."

"It has been a long time since I even thought of such things," the sword responded with surprise in its voice, leaning away due to being taken aback. It didn't explicitly widen its eyes, but Fear got the impression it somehow was anyway. A figment of his imagination, but a very prominent one. "You always seemed so content with assuming I was some kind of semi-sentient brick. Why start getting to know me now?"

The young stallion shrugged a shoulder and grinned, whipping a lock of hair from his eyes with a hoof. "Well, for one thing, it seems stupid of me to ignore you now that I know there's a figure deep down inside of here. And two, and more selfishly, I want a name to call from now on when I'm wielding you. If that's okay with you? I... assume you're not the kind of creature to just remain nameless due to some past trauma. You don't seem... like you can be traumatized."

The entity was thoughtful. "You are a considerate stallion, albeit lacking confidence. You have determination, yet you are tentative. While a pleasant quality sometimes, you will need to learn how to regain the strength that was stolen from you so long ago." The alicorn nodded its head. "And yes, I can be traumatized, but not without extreme misuse by a figure who seeks only to harm the minds of others, and control all they come across."

A memory flit across Fear's mind of fighting his sister to the death in an alternate timeline, deep within a crystalline cavern, using a solar themed sword that...

"That would be one of my brothers in arms." Unsurprising it had read his mind, Fear mused. "Though not from this reality for certain. You are a strange existence, Fearei Shatter. I admire you, and I am happy you have chosen to wield me. I am glad that you have chosen your current path. Do not falter, and I shall assist you as much as I am able from here until we must part ways, whenever may that be." The figure nodded. "As for my name, you can call me Shaybna."

Feminine sounding, but powerful, Fear thought. Shaybna seemed amused by it. "Um, okay I guess. It's nice to officially meet you Shaybna. Does it have a meaning?"

"I spelled it in your mind the way you would pronounce it. It has a meaning, but I will probably never tell you." There was a faint whiff of both Amelio's and Luna's sass in that single moment. If Fear could place a gesture to the utterance, it would have reminded Fear of Gentler shushing him with a finger.

"Alright I guess. Shaybna it is. I don't suppose you know how to harness the elements of the world?" Fear's query was expected. Shaybna knew her wielder well, yet... there were always moments for surprise.

"Just call upon me, ruminate on the concept you wish to wield, and I will do my best. It may take most unicorns a few years to learn elemental spells under the majority of circumstance, but due to the magical potential you have infused me with, I have remembered my programmed skillset." A pregnant pause as Fear stewed on all of what had happened. "Until we visit one another again Fear. I will try not to distract you from your missions."

"Shaybna, if you ever wanna talk," Fear began, "you're more than welcome to contact me. I don't want you to feel like you're alone in the world, trapped in this sword, never to leave and see new sights."

As Shaybna dispersed, her voice rang out. "Fear. You are my eyes in the world. As long as you continue feeding me your emotional presence, I will be content. We are one. And whenever we must part ways, I accept that outcome. There will be others."

Fear hummed and pulled back from the daydream-like state. He'd be having a nice conversation with Luna tonight.

"Fearei, I'm impressed," Luna cooed, a low purr in her tone as she looked down on Fear with lidded eyes. "I did not expect you to use your skill with meditation on the sword so quickly. You are indeed a quick study. Maybe not naturally intelligent..."

Fear huffed.

"But once given the proper tools, you certainly run with them." Rolling her shoulders, Luna was cut off before she could continue.

"Well to be honest I had a biiiiiit of help," Fear emphasized by lifting his hoof up high, then nearing it to the ground bit by bit. "Gentler and Acrid both gave and confirmed the idea for me. I probably wouldn't have thought to examine the sword closer otherwise. They did the real brunt of the work."

Luna's lips twitched, pulling upward even further. A playful grin danced across her face as she blinked once. "Honest too." Luna's echo of a heart fluttered. "You remind me of another unicorn I once knew closely, or... maybe not as close as I should have been." Her hoof twisted upward a bit, and she arched her eyes, smile twisting into a frown for the barest of moments. "It is good that you know where to give credit where credit is due, little Fear, you have certainly grown. I am not sure I should be calling you 'little' anymore, even if it is affectionate."

Fear was stuck on her other words. "I remind you of someone? Who?"

Luna chortled, head held high. "And like always you hyper focus on what interests you the most." A sigh escaped her lips. "You remind me of an old friend. Smart, kind, socially inhibited. Always trying to do the right thing, surprising others, going beyond expectations. A knack for magic and managing to slip into the cracks of the hardest hearts like moisture and ice breaking apart asphalt." Luna shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes. There was a knowing countenance about her.

Fear considered that with dim eyes, thinking back on who she could be referring to, knowing this was a game. She'd probably told him of somepony like this before, and he was supposed to remember. She wouldn't have such a playful nature radiating from her otherwise. As his eyes looked inward, his mind scanned over every creature Luna had told him about during her time alive. Due to an associative memory, it only took ten seconds for him to alight on the perch that was a name. "Twilight Sparkle?"

Luna shrugged, blushing. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I didn't expect you to remember her, out of all of them. You must have really been paying attention!" Luna was a little chuffed that her game had been solved so easily, and a little embarrassed at having made the comparison in hindsight. It couldn't have been good for Fear's ego, nor was it right to speak so low of the dead. Twilight had accomplished so much. Was Fear worthy of being called similar?

Fear wasn't sure what to make of it, just pushing his lower lip out. "Thanks but... I don't feel comfortable taking titles or following in a pony's footsteps who accomplished so much, whether they made mistakes or not. I'd rather carve my own path. Not be compared, whether for better or worse." Fear pumped a hoof on the ground, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure _why_ he felt uncomfortable being paired with Twilight. "Twilight was, all in all, a hero. I'm not at that level yet."

Luna would've let out a sharp breath of air if this were reality. Instead she simply stared at Fear with pity. "Little Fear. It is okay for you to assume the mantle of others, if others bestow them upon you."

Fear was about to speak, but Luna cut him off with a hoof stomp and a speech.

"You find yourself undeserving of praise. You feel many have given their lives and own well-being to give you a chance at success. You feel like you're a long line of ponies trying their hardest to bring the next generation into paradise. But you feel like you've already messed up, and that you cannot possibly redeem yourself to completion." Luna leaned to one side and lowered down to Fear's level. "Even at your best, you latch onto my insecurities about comparing you to one of my friends and use it to fuel your own. Without even thinking, you push yourself down in order to not sully the reputations of those who have come before you, whether they have done wrong or not."

Fear mumbled something under his breath, staring at the ground.

"You are a compassionate bleeding heart, even with the knowledge that you must sometimes kill because there is not enough time for negotiations." Luna wrapped a foreleg around his neck and pulled him against her chest. It didn't smell, but it felt like grace. An abstract sensation only felt in dreams and by empaths. "Fear. If you really wish, I am okay with you standing on the same pedestal as great heroes of the past."

The young stallion looked up at Luna with watery eyes. "Luna... I can't. I haven't done nearly enough to earn that kind of praise."

Luna nodded, releasing Fear and standing up. "In time you will, even if not now. Just please, be softer on yourself. You do not need to do everything under the sun and moon in order to prove yourself to those that love you. You are enough as you are. We all have made mistakes." Luna shot Fear a teasing grin and pat him on the head with a hoof.

Fear rolled his eyes. It made him feel better, but he was embarrassed. He wanted to change the subject. "You know even after all this time spent with dragons you have told me little to nothing about Twilight's assistant Spike. Why is that? He was a dragon too wasn't he? Were there a lot of dragonborn back then acting as assistants?"

"No, actually. According to my sister that was a special situation. Twilight Sparkle was never meant to hatch his egg, it was merely a test of character to see not only how potential students handled failure, but what they could do with their magic at that time. Whether some would blame the test, the testers, give up, become difficult, or any number of other reactions. There is a reason Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns prioritized a written test." Luna smiled faintly. "Twilight's manifestation of magic was both an accident, and in a way, also destiny."

Fear's jaw hung open for a moment as he tried to put that together. _So it was one of Fate's constants revolving around the magic of destiny and cutie marks? How they play out just happens to be the same each time?_

Reading Fear's expression, Luna responded. "I actually would not know for sure. But I am certain that if she were to look into the Crystal Heart at the time, that would have been her unchanged fate, her default state." Luna looked off to the side, wondering what the default state for their world was. Had it been this wasteland, or something entirely different? What had gone wrong?

"Anyways, about Spike?" Drax had mentioned bits and pieces about the dragon and his role in history, how he'd been Twilight's assistant but had not been of much help throughout the war. Twilight had apparently refused to let experiments be performed on his scales, or anything else really even if it meant helping Equestria's defenses.

"Right," Luna returned to the subject at hand. "Spike followed Twilight around pretty much everywhere, and he helped keep her life organized. Oversaw the logistics of her ministry and, along with Pinkie Pie, helped plan occasional get-togethers. Made sure information got where it needed to. Also had a tendency to stand up for her and encourage her in moments where she was holding the world on her shoulders and enduring the backlash from those she'd sworn to protect and serve. Even when all her friends were disconnected from her with their own ministries, he remained. He cheered her up when the atrocities of the war made her weary and grew heavy on her mind. He was a break from all of it, and a symbol of innocence long past." She hummed. "The most I know about Spike is he went to sleep in a tall mountain soon before the bombs dropped, so he was not able to be with Twilight in her final moments." There was a pause. "I do believe Twilight was working on something special in her spare time within that mountain, though she did not let me in on it much, if at all. I don't recall. Hmm..." Luna tapped her chin with a hoof, looking up and to the side. "Anyways, Spike is awake now. And hasn't slept since. I have no clue what he has been up to, but I am sure he has been beside himself in grief after all that has happened."

Fear's eyes narrowed, and he realized he ought to ask Discord if he knew anything about it. He'd been hanging around for a long time after all, doing who knew what.

Luna continued, and Fear didn't expect it. "You know, little Fear. Spike was hurt the hardest out of all of us, but he was also the strongest of us all. Grew up the most, in such a horrid way, due to the evil of the world and its rapid progress. He watched a figure that was not only a friend and a sister, but also a mother, slowly deteriorate as she dealt with the stressors of life, and also dealt with the horrors of war and everything it meant to fight for a seemingly worthless cause. A cause deep down he might not've even believed in due to Twilight confiding in him. Spike gave his all in service to his nation, to Twilight. He was loyal, and never asked for the kind of power those around him wielded. He just wanted to be kind and help others." The alicorn's eyes brightened a bit, staring at Fear. "It reminds me of who you are deep down, when the trauma is pushed to the side." Luna pursed her lips and paused. "I am sure that when you discard all of it, truly, instead of just moving past it, you will find a well of strength you never before expected."

Fear dwelled on that for a moment with glassy eyes. Was that even possible? "I'm sure Spike is still around, and soon enough he'll seize the closure he needs. We're all going to heal, I promise it. Even if it's in death, we're going to recover from all of this and come out better for it, in spite of it."

Luna's lips twisted into a smile and she couldn't help but admire Fear's determination. A satisfied glint shrouded her eyes. "I think you are truly ready to help me little Fear. Though it might be a little... dangerous. You-"

Fear stomped a hoof. "Ready for what? I'm ready for _anything_ Luna."

A phantom knot formed in Luna's phantom gut. There was a terrible sense of trepidation welling up inside of her. "You remember the Surreal I told you about, correct?"

Fear nodded emphatically, taking a step forward. "I definitely do!" He squeaked. "What about 'em?"

"They have been causing incessant nightmares for the ponies of the wasteland and, I suspect, even those who are non-equine. I also theorize that the only reason they do not bathe their victims in nightmare eternal is due to the fact they need them refreshed." She looked off to the side. "They are becoming far more potent than I can manage. They are clearly feeding on the subconscious of others in order to gather power, but for what I have no idea." Luna's lips pursed and screwed up. "I cannot counter them all on my own at the moment, and I risk destroying myself permanently, especially if they find this dreambubble." She looked back to him. "I was hoping I could send you into the thick of things in order to scout around, see what you could find."

Fear grinned with a sense of superiority, confidence returning to the surface, even if it was faux. "I sure can! Just bring me wherever and I'll do whatever!"

Luna smiled faintly, leaning down toward the small young stallion. "Thank you for this little Fear, but please, be careful. They have not been fighting back as much as I am certain they can. I have a feeling they can truly consume consciousness and will do the same to any who get too close to them."

Fear twisted a hoof and leaned to one side. "I can do it, don't worry. After Drax I should be capable of pretty much anything."

The journey had been rather short, more like a dual teleportation across the liminal space than anything else. "This is where we must part ways," Luna stated as Fear got his bearings, looking around then up. "I've traced them to this dreambubble, but I dare not intrude out of fear they suss me out." She floated there alongside Fear, tapping her horn against him and coating him in a field of dreamkiller. "I will also be removing the spell tying you to my dreambubble for the time being. All you must do is focus on me and call out my name, and one of my copies will find you." Luna murmured her next part. "Good luck, little Fear."

And with that the alicorn teleported away, leaving Fear hovering in a black void below a giant prismatic swirl dreambubble, looking similar to ribbon ice cream, but with many more hues. Fear didn't have a chance to talk to Luna again, but in actuality all had been said. He knew she'd needed to escape.

All he had to do was go in, and leave. It'd be simple.

So why did he feel frayed nerves? Fear grit his teeth and plunged headfirst, diving toward the dream bubble at a supersonic pace, the shell approaching at a snail's pace. It just kept growing larger, and larger... until it was all encompassing his view and felt more like broiling sun than a dreambubble. How was this even possible?

Fear just kept going and slammed into the outer rim, slicing clean through as the shell tried to keep him out, the field flexing inward, then popping. The young stallion was in.

And it was insanity at first sight. All Fear could see around him was bright, flashing water crunching down on top of him, smothering him like an oppressive headache, tearing into his soul and making his body shimmer with all the colors of the rainbow and then some. It flickered in his view like the water from Land of Light and Rain, beaming into his eyes and threatening to cause an epileptic fit. Fear held his breath, pursing his lips together in real life and in the dream. It felt real, the moisture and the cloying nature of the water. How it stung his eyes, how it seared into his retinas.

Fear realized the surface was so distant, so far off, he was probably going to drown before he got there.

The young stallion undulated his body under the surface, flailing like a swimming dolphin, his body writhing with sinuous motion that propelled him even faster as his mind took him farther.

His lungs hurt, ached. His muscles throbbed. He didn't dare take a breath in case this water was dangerous in its own right, somehow tainted with the consciousness of the Surreal. What even were they? Fear slapped his forelegs over his mouth as bubbles escaped his snout and drifted to the surface. It seemed so terribly far. Fear's chest spasmed, his larynx and cheeks swelled. His eyes turned bloodshot and his face became blue under the fur. Fear's movements slowed, becoming sluggish and lethargic. Fear's eyes fell to half mast and while he continued moving, his head hurt like Tartarus. Fear reached up for the surface, seeming farther away than when he started. His confidence faltered, and as his eyes widened and bulged out, Fear gasped for air on reflex, his brain telling him that breathing and risking pulling water in his lungs was far preferable to not breathing at all.

The young stallion's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he jerked to the side, his hindlegs kicking out, lungs burning from the water flooding in. His forelegs swept wildly at nothing, more bubbles escaping his gaping mouth as panic surged through him, feeling his death coming to him.

This was a dream right?

His lungs felt scratchy, like they were getting scraped up. Fear was descending, unable to float in the slightest from the lack of air inside of him. With vision dimming, Fear didn't know what to do. Was he dying in reality too? As blackness encroached, panic being the only thing remaining in his heart and mind, Fear saw the surface rapidly approaching, less like he was ascending and more like the water level was coming down to greet him.

Coming fast.

Too fast!

As Fear slammed into the surface he shielded his face with his forelegs, unable to move very quickly, and was suddenly flying and spiraling through the air, the environment above twisting around him so fast it was dizzying.

Squeezing his eyes shut from just how much whirling vertigo he was experiencing, the nausea creeping up on him quickly, Fear hurled in a spinning arc, both in reality and in his dream as he fell back toward the water he'd just been ejected from.

All Fear could see was sunlight, golden and orange sands, lustrous palm trees, and a Tropico-like palace of sultry, bright and angry colors that incarnated the eyes as much as the flickering hues of the water down below. No clouds. Just blue and purple skies.

Fear hit the water hard, nearly breaking every bone in his body, able to feel his form shudder under the twisting impact, one leg under him, the other out to the side, hindlegs above him. He struggled to right himself and push to the surface, wheezing and hacking out globs and streams of water from his larynx, squirting out and flaring brightly as it mixed with the sea water around him. Fear gasped for air and tried to establish his bearings.

He was close to a white marble dock, glittering like crystal, and it nearly blinded him along with all the other lights and colors. While Fear didn't know how to swim in reality, he was able to do it with sheer will, finding his way to the edge and using a combination of telekinesis and brute strength to haul himself up and out.

Shaking himself off of water, Fear finally noticed the sheer grandeur spliced between the atrocious chromatic appearance surrounding him. The palace would remind him of a temple of worship but also a place where a czar or el presidente might rule, if he had the right context to compare it to that anyway. For Fear it was completely new. The sands looked almost like snow from some angles. If it wasn't for the color it might as well have been that or glittering chalk powder. The young stallion looked around as he walked forward, not seeing anyone to greet him, or that knew of his presence.

The place was empty.

Fear's sixth sense was hardly working. Felt like there was a block. Going through the water and its crushing pressure left his brain feeling more ache than sense. It didn't hurt, but the barrier might as well have. As Fear continued focusing on the area around him, he noticed a keen dissonance in the sounds. While there certainly was noise on further examination, it was a fluttering sensation, as if he were wearing headphones and the direction the sound came from was constantly shifting. It drew his attention around in circles in a maddening way.

And the first step Fear took, as his hoof hit the pier, he nearly slipped as if walking on ice. It was less that it was slippery, and more that the textures underneath him were now moving as if they were on a conveyor belt. It felt incredibly disorienting, and Fear was sure he was supposed to be taken along for the ride, but instead everything was just sliding under him while he stayed in place.

The next step Fear took, as if the world around him was having a hard time loading properly, the young stallion felt as though he'd become bigger, or swollen. It was hard to speak, hard to see. He was sure he was going to throw up again. He had to get out of here fast.

Fear broke out into a gallop toward the palace under the surrealist sky. Nearing was just as disorienting as the moving ground, as it looked farther away than it turned out to be. It was big, but... just reaching out allowed him to touch the door without straining himself despite looking extremely far away. Entering through the door, he found the corridor just inside twisted and turned into place like a living, breathing creature, before righting itself out, allowing him deeper in.

Past that, it became incredibly overwhelming. The lobby was full of ponies(?) that didn't even register Fear's existence. Everything felt like mismatched pieces of a puzzle crammed together. Everyone within seemed busy going about their own business, whatever that was, or maybe they were just relaxing and preparing to head out to the beach? There were sounds flooding the interior, echoing off the walls, everything sounding vaguely corrupted, making Fear clap his ears down onto his skull. Some of it all sounded like repeating stuck records, or radios incessantly switching between broadcasts, making the tone and pitch of every single word, be it in a group or with the employees, asynchronous and discordant. Sometimes unknown creatures slithered out from under couches, around plants, and slipping out of walls like it was nothing, like it was all an illusion. Fear planted himself down on his haunches and tried not to throw up, especially at the sight of the bodies themselves. Teeth and eyes floating out of place, grotesque and overly detailed. Body parts flicking and tumbling about before resetting, sometimes spinning out of place in a strange fashion before reorienting again.

Fear didn't like crowds he wasn't prepared for, and it made him panicked and nervous. Watching more and more seem to come in just thrust a terror upon him the likes of which he'd not experienced in awhile. He didn't know when it'd end, and that unknown punched something through his heart he couldn't describe but sent him into a tizzy anyway.

Bolting into a sprint, Fear ran up the stairs leading to the upper level, going anywhere at random, bypassing someone who was backwards long jumping a few times before zooming up the stairs right past him. First he was ahead, then the other was. Fear's cheeks bulged out and he nearly vomitted. Too many ponies. His flesh was alight, tingling from sensory overload. He swept his head around, diving into another room, passing by more creatures, primarily equines, who had crumbs missing from their bodies, making them look dithered and impossible. A flickering lag surrounded him, making it feel like he was jumping about, and sometimes it affected everything but him, as if the reality was struggling to keep up with him.

Fear squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as he bust through a door he hadn't even seen coming, just suddenly appearing in front of him like it'd rushed up to greet him. His heart hammered in his chest, he could feel it in waking despite feeling entirely disconnected from his form. His hooves trembled under him, and he slammed the door closed behind him, trying to calm down. The world around him, all the furniture and planters in this new room vibrated as if in excitement, some spinning in place and nearly collapsing, or at least appearing as though they should be. Instead they completely ignored gravity while at the same time being beholden to it enough to keep them stuck to the ground. The young stallion's chest rose and fell rapidly, feeling as though he were stuck in a corrupted game full of terrifying glitches. He had no familiarity with such things, so it was all the more horrifying to see the reality he knew and loved being broken down piece by piece until it was nothing but clown vomit.

As Fear finally got his bearings, he noticed someone staring at him from behind a heavy looking iron-wrought desk, fancifully crafted, engraved, and embossed with various godly animals. He then did a double take.

That someone across the desk was Linebreiker, albeit twisted and distorted. "BREIKER!?" Fear shouted in disbelief, lunging forward, not quite snarling. There was a twinge of hope, and a twinge of despair to his voice. Her blonde hair and green body was unmistakable. It was Breiker, even if surreal.

"No." The figure stated simply. "Not quite." Its voice was definitely Breiker's, but fuzzy and like it was coming from an out of range radio. Fear could hear it reverberating in his skull. Come to think of it, Fear could not feel her intent, nor her soul. He saw, but he didn't _see_. "You are merely viewing a mirror image of what you wish to see, Fearei Shatter." Breiker(?) leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at Fear. There was a much different presence to this mare, so it couldn't be Breiker.

Fear relaxed slightly, then rolled his shoulders and grit his teeth. "You seem to be the only one who can genuinely notice me. Everyone else was far too busy with... other things." There was a lull in conversation. 'Breiker' was analyzing Fear, Fear was analyzing 'Breiker.' "So if you're not Breiker, and I'm only seeing what you want me to see..." Fear grunted and cringed as he saw one of the figure's legs twist and pop, before it stood up and tossed the desk to the side. It slid over the ground like the maroon carpet was made of ice, and the desk itself was lighter than air, even though it looked heavier than lead. "What are you? And how do you know my name?" Fear took a step back.

"I don't think you've quite earned that information, do you?" The filly-like mare lifted an eyebrow, and faux-Breiker stood there for a moment as its teeth fell out of its mouth in pieces, before a gnarly set of fangs grew out of the gums in their place, dripping green venom onto the ground.

Fear was obviously perturbed.

watch?v=T_jgxJRysyA

"Given you are the intruder, I think you should be answering to me. Why are you in our domain? How did you find us? Where did you c..." The faux filly's eyebrows rose and she grinned from ear to ear like her lips had been split apart, its muzzle flattening into a plate-like face. Its teeth were stained with lime green ooze. "You smell of Luna." There was an aroused tone to the voice, and a full body shudder accompanied it.

Fear backed up into the door.

"I think we'll make an example of you. If you are truly friends with her, then when you don't come back to her she'll learn to stop meddling in our affairs."

Fear didn't see the attack coming.

Faux-Breiker lunged at Fear, opening its mouth up to unimaginable proportions and biting down on his shoulder.

Fear cried out, lifted a foreleg up, and struck the creature in the temple with as much force as his mind could muster, throwing, shrugging and jerking to the side in the process, throwing her to the ground.

Faux-Beriker laughed in an almost... erotic manner as she collapsed and got back up, wiping her face with a foreleg. No blood was on her teeth but...

The young stallion's form sagged to the side. He immediately felt incredibly tired, like he couldn't keep his eyes open in the dream. There was green goo oozing out the fang marks embedded in his shoulder. Fear quickly swept off the ground and circled around his opponent.

Faux-Breiker slid into the floor.

Fear's mind went on full alert, as alert as he could be in his sudden exhaustion, jaw hanging open. He knew based on methods of prediction where she had not only gone, but where she would appear. His mind made him weightless by flicking a switch in his consciousness like Nyx had taught him, jumping into the air like he was on the moon and building a spell up in his horn. Plasma secreted off the tip in a ball.

Faux-Breiker came up swiftly.

Fear harnessed the light coming in through the window and fired the mini solar flare spell at the ground, right at Faux-Breiker, intending to incinerate on contact. Things were far easier to manipulate in dreams.

The mare's body became incorporeal and phased right through the attack.

Fear's eyes bulged out, widening.

Faux-Breiker phased through Fear next as he flailed in the air. As she appeared behind him, solidifying herself, she brought an extended hoof out and slammed it into the back of Fear's neck, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Fear crumpled like a sack of powderized bricks against the carpet, and would have a broken neck if this had been reality. Still, he felt a very real ache in the back of his spine, sweeping down through the vertebra. He felt even more tired. His body was starting to convulse intermittently, jerking to the side. Fear quickly rolled out from under where Faux-Breiker was coming down onto him.

The floor cratered under the falling figure.

Fear jumped up with all the strength he had left and threw a bladed hoof at her face.

The mare danced to the side and back, summoning a gladius to her side and holding it with the dream-like powers of her mind, swinging it for Fear's neck.

The young stallion ducked, leaped forward, and tried to uppercut the mare's jaw, only for her to take a step back and swing the sword down where he was. He merely swerved to the side, and lunged forward to bury his stubby horn into the flat face's eye.

Faux-Breiker leaned to one side, realizing he was in too close to hit with the sword. Her hoof came up, bent at the elbow, and punched the young stallion in the ribs (no reaction time for him to dip into the shadows), pulling back in an instant like a sucker punch.

Cough.

Fear's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he stumbled forward in his overreach, another trembling convulsion pumping through him. Fear knew Faux-Breiker would be coming at him from behind, so he swung around, summoning a sword from his horn and cutting the gladius off at the pass, shoving it off and to the side as it came down on him. The sword shoved out of his horn all the way and he brandished it in the air.

The mare let the first gladius disperse into motes of light and summoned a second, stabbing it forward in a thrusting motion.

Fear ducked under it, stepped forward, and gored her in the chest with his short horn, before bringing the sword around and shoving it through the side of her stomach, pulling free a moment later and doing a spin as she backed up in surprise, shoving out his hindlegs and sweeping her fore out from under her.

He was about to finish her off by bringing the point of the sword and puncturing it through the top of her skull, but his body froze up, and his mind failed him, falling to the ground after one final convulsion.

Faux-Breiker was panting and laughing, pushing up onto all fours and brushing herself off as Fear lay on the ground, consciousness throbbing in and out, one eye hanging at half mast, face tensed up. "Hahaha, what a wild fight. You're not half bad." The mare kicked Fear in the muzzle, crunching it down slightly, making it shove off to the side. He couldn't make a sound. His inner voice wouldn't work.

Fear was dying.

"I'm surprised it took my virus venom so long to work on you. Worthy opponent indeed. You must have a strong will. No matter."

Fear closed his eyes. He felt something leaking from his ears. It wasn't blood, it was memories. He was forgetting what had just happened, who this was, about Luna, and everyone he cared about. Oblivion was encroaching, and all he felt was panic. Reality leaked from his skull as his consciousness died, his body smoking like an overwhelmed, fan-less computer.

"Good night and goodbye," She uttered. "If you have a body in the world of the waking, that venom will make sure you never return to it."

Everything went dark.

Fear died.

This was not the first time Fear had a near death experience. But this was the first time it had been so nightmarish. His consciousness falling through nothingness and being caught in the cogs of reincarnation. It was like a waterwheel and he had to struggle to not let himself fall out of his cup and into a new life. He saw all sorts of creatures being born, and he refused to be the one in his barrel of souls to leave it. He didn't want to lose his memories again, didn't want to be pushed into something entirely new.

Fear refused to give up on this life, crying out for someone, anyone to help him, to pull him out of this experience and give him a second chance. His voice echoed among thousands of sleeping souls waiting for a chance at life again. Fear was rebellious, trying to crawl up and out, trying to get to the top, clawing his way to what he hoped was freedom and not just another dumping ground. Like he was inside a junk yard or a recycling center. The panic was paramount, and he never wanted to come back. He wasn't ready! This wasn't his time! Not his time to go...

Struggling even harder, Fear pulled himself out of his cup. Where was his mother? Had she gone through this? Or had she... Fear understood. Maybe she'd moved onto the real afterlife instead of coming back. A grimace settled over his soul as he squirmed through souls and tried with renewed fervor to scramble to the top of the waterwheel of fate, to the top of the reincarnation process and climb out of death. He was determined. Even as terror spread through him, as regret pierced his imaginary heart from the thought of having been wrong about how good he was, and about how powerless he was without his sixth sense and every other weapon at his disposal, he writhed to the top.

But there was no opening at the top.

"Please! Anyone!? Can anyone hear me up there!? Please help me!" Fear cried out with every vibrant fiber of his soul, screaming with his substitute of a destiny. He was imperfect, he made mistakes. But he wouldn't let it end this soon without a fight!

A voice called out to him, a light peeling open from the darkness at the top. Fear felt a weightlessness of his soul and started to rise. "Fear is in the hearts of everyone, courage is only a response. Change is in the hearts of everyone, inspiration is only a choice."

watch?v=OZGkNjKjt80

Fear not only recognized the voice, he recognized the tone. It was Amelio, and that was an incantation to focus magical power. As his body rose to the light, Fear tried to hasten the process, swimming toward the surface and letting his consciousness plunge back into reality.

The young stallion ended up in the treasure room with Amelio as he opened his eyes and sat up, filled with nothing but light and a single vault door leading outward.

"There is the Fear I know and love." Ameliofate reached out and stroked a hoof over Fear's wild and crazed face. His eyes were shrunk to pinpricks and he was looking around with little cognizance of where he was, just a vague memory of what had happened, breathing hard. Amelio spoke once more as Fear tried to collect himself. "I know I told you I would bring your consciousness back from the brink if you lost it, but I did not expect you to use the opportunity so soon, brother." There was a chastising tone. "I cannot believe you would let yourself die so easily. That is not the Fearei Shatter I know."

Fear could feel the reprimand behind it all, He let out a heavy sigh and fell back against his spine again, looking up at the non-existent ceiling made of light. "Meels. Thank you. I don't know how I lost so easily. I guess I wasn't expecting a fight to break out that fast. Maybe I just didn't want to believe Breiker, even a figment of her, would try to kill me." There was a pause. "I assume you know everything that happened, correct?"

"Correct," Amelio stated simply. "It looks like you need a lot more practice, foalish brother." There was a conniving, teasing simper on Amelio's face as she sat on her haunches, forelegs crossed over her chest.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I screwed up bad." Fear squeezed his eyes shut, his brain throbbing but feeling back to normal. The venom was gone, that much he could tell. "Damn I cannot believe I have to tell Luna how hard I fucked up just now." His voice was a low drawl, full of embarrassment. "Ugh." The young stallion pressed his hooves against his eyes and wriggled back and forth. "Aaaaahg! Fuck! Fuck all of this! I was so close!"

Ame chortled. "You were not even slightly close, Brother. You did not obtain a single hint of information, and you were bit immediately. You are not nearly as careful as Luna. You need to learn to handle yourself better even without your powers, otherwise there will be a day you are truly helpless." She reached out and bapped Fear's stomach. "It is especially important because I cannot help you again. I told you that. This is a one time only deal, Fearei Shatter. Take care of yourself better. I do not feel good interfering with life and erasing the mistakes of even loved ones. You are lucky I am merciful."

Sighing deeply, Fear let his legs flop down around him. "Right. I'm sorry Ame. I didn't mean to force you into that position. I know it's uncomfortable. I really didn't want to be... eugh. Reincarnated when I still have so much to do."

"Then you will have to learn to be much more merciless to your enemies. There is not always a time to talk and debate. Not always a time to gather information. Defeat, then interrogate. Not the other way around." Amelio settled down on her stomach next to Fear's side. "So, how did you like seeing your next step in the eternal cycle of life? You impressed?"

Fear was vehement. "I _fucking hated it_." His voice was sour and aggressive. "I'm not ready to forget everything and move onto a new life. I don't want to forget all these lessons and have to either learn new ones or learn these ones all over again. I don't want to experience new traumas or old traumas all over again. I am _so_ tired of life, Ame." A sigh escaped Fear's lips. "I don't want to go back there Amelio. I don't even want to move onto the afterlife, whatever it consists of. Even if it's being reborn in another reality, and not the wasteland, I don't want it." Before he knew it, a dose of terror was striking and gripping his heart. His eyes clenched shut again. "Whew. Guhh..." Fear held his stomach with his forelegs and cringed, trembling. "I don't want it Amelio."

Amelio gave her brother a knowing smile. "Then try not to die again okay? This is just another step in your journey to becoming incredible."

Fear huffed. "Well it's not like even this is going to keep me from taking risks. Our Mom named me Fearei Shatter for a reason after all. She wanted me to be better than her. Helps I got our father's recklessness. I'm not going to let a little cowardice keep me from living up to the ideals of a hero."

His sister stroked over his stomach absently. "That is the spirit, Brother. I knew it would not keep you down for long." A knowing smile plagued her face. "By the way, Fearei, I had something to tell you. I have been conversing with the gods of our world, and I have recently met the god of hypnagogic space."

Fear opened an eye to look at Amelio, wondering where this was going.

"His name is Kioku, and he takes the form of a crow more often than not. He told me the Surreal come from the space he inhabits, though he will not let me say anymore, nor will he tell me much more." A shrug. "He does not like the surreal, and thinks they are a cancer in the realm of sleep, and will eventually kill off everything even if they do not know it."

The young stallion sighed. "Well, I guess it's even more important that we beat them into the ground in that case. But for now I don't think I should be doing anymore scouting. I don't know. Luna can't risk luring them into this dreambubble but neither can I keep risking my life in a place I'm not at full power."

Amelio guffawed. "And what was that about not letting terror grip your heart, Brother?"

"Oh shut up, Ame. I'm just trying to be a little safer. I need to practice fighting without the aid of my empathy more before I do that. If there are going to be enemies that put me on even hoofing I'm in desperate need of either a secondary advantage that's guaranteed, or at least a method of overcoming others despite not being able to see them."

Ame nodded once. "Sensical, Brother. I wish you luck in your endeavor."

"Thank you. I'm going to need it." Fear rolled over onto his side, preparing himself for telling Luna about what happened. Saway's opinion of him was probably going to take a blow.

Luna had been terrified when she'd learned of what had happened to her student and friend. She was readily agreeable to him staying on the sidelines until he'd practiced fighting without his usual edge in battle. He might have beaten Solanum but there'd been a strong underestimation in that battle. She'd made sure to voice the thought, much to Fear's chagrin. But he knew she was right. She'd have to start using the illusions of the moon and shadows bin order to blind him in their training if he was to grow stronger and increase his ability to predict at a faster pace.

Fear's ego had taken a hit, and while Saway wasn't perturbed by his loss, she'd tried to goad him into feeling worse about himself by telling him it was only a matter of time he'd gotten his ass handed to him. Fear didn't latch onto the bait, knowing better and having grown far more than that.

Nyx promised to help Luna a little more with the Surreal, but it was looking bad. Fear could read it on his soul.

Fear rarely kept his mother's radio on, but him not listening didn't stop important broadcasts from going out to the wasteland.

"He-llooooo children of the wasteland! It's your favorite DJ here with some more news of the recent fan favorite Marvelous Spiral! It's taken us awhile to really go through the footage, but it looks like this is a bonafide hero doing his best to keep the peace between all creatures of the wastes. I have no idea what he was doing in the dragon lands, but it seems he's convinced this remnant to leave their home for broader pastures. We'll see what comes of it all, won't we? Now, into the story of how he did it."

Fear had been reading his new Creation Myth novel off and on during his off time, in order to fall asleep easier. It gave him ideas for some new spells... if he could only figure out how to replicate the strange source of magic portrayed in the books. Oh well. He was finding himself deeply enamored with the main-main protagonist of the story, a dormant hero of hope in all ways, disenfranchised by his world's current day politics and where life was headed.

Sounded very familiar.

Though, the hero Fear put himself in the shoes of didn't think it deserved to end, oddly enough, and was surprised that the game him and his friends were playing, instead of saving the world, caused it to end. Fear found joy, and relatability in the story of learning about identity, of becoming a hero, of recreating society and the responsibility of trying not to let your efforts crumble around you. A story about learning to depend on others, and about the moment those you depended on failed you.

How did you reconcile the issue?

Fear read on in the book to find out.

watch?v=-rxgAh1bnHU

A/N: Fun fact! Shaybna is the pronunciation spelling of Skjebne, the Norwegian word for Fate. I actually intend to use this name in my next work, an original effort that isn't fanfic.

 **BR asks Drax:** Why did you get so mad you tried to murderhilate Fear to dead? Also why do you have such a fiery temper?

 **Drax:** Haha, nice pun. I get it. Ugh. Hmm... well, really, I didn't originally intend to kill him. I was trying to prove a point. Scare him into standing down and crying for mercy. I knew he could handle at least two attacks, I'd seen him dive into lava earlier after all. I was mostly trying to make an example of him, demonstrate that I wouldn't tolerate disobedience nor dissension. It... kind of snowballed from there until I got so frustrated I was going at him with all my strength. Once he destroyed my Alicorsair I realized he wasn't to be taken lightly and maybe... just maybe, he at least deserved to hear what was paining me. Even after that, he still didn't stand down, the crazy whelp. So I attacked him again, and tried to kill him. My emotions got the better of me sorry to say, and I nearly crushed his throat in one move. I didn't expect him to survive that. I'd gotten tired of his stubbornness. Before I knew it, it'd become a matter of pride. I'm not satisfied with how it went down, but I will admit I'm glad he survived to the end. He taught me a lot about myself, and about the world, with just that fight alone. I know it sounds stupid but... he's a good whelp. Fearei Shatter might be my hero, in a way. We'll see if it remains that way once I get to Dryfield with my family.

 **Edan asks the squad:** What's one thing you would say if you could meet your past self 5 years ago?

 **Fear** I'm not sure to be honest. I still don't feel like I'm in a super good place, mentally speaking. But... if I had to I'd say, 'prepare yourself for the coming trials, you'll be able to get through them and come out with even more creatures that care about you than you could ever imagine.'

 **Faith:** 'Try not to fret about the future too much. You were always worried you'd be traveling forever even into your senior years, or get killed before you could make it, but... you'll find a real home eventually that isn't a bustling city.'

 **Gentler:** I'd tell myself to get out of your rut. Everything might seem hopeless right now, but you'll get through it and you'll find ponies who give you the inspiration you need to rejoin the fight.

 **Acrid:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't know! I'd probably warn him that he's about to lose everything he ever once knew and to try and cope with it as best as possible! Put even more effort into his training, and maybe live each day a little better so he has fonder memories to look back on!

 **Shining asks the squad:** How do you usually deal with depression?

 **Fear:** Well... hmm... I learned to deal with it by acknowledging and accepting it. I tell myself what I'm feeling, elaborate on why I'm feeling it, and tell myself it's not a reflection of my self worth, or that it's okay to feel this way and let it wash over me. Tell myself I'm not going to react to it because I'm stronger than that. I do this as many times as it takes, and once I succeed, I distract myself from the problem until the emotions pass a little bit more.

 **Faith:** That's an interesting question. I usually deal with it by believing in someone or something greater than myself, and letting that belief consume me until my problems are dwarfed and I can think easier. Then I slowly deal with it as time passes, take it in nibbles instead of biting off more than I can chew.

 **Gentler:** Drinking, drugs, sex. Easy peasy stuff like that. I don't really worry about it so long as it's not affecting my ability to be responsible or making me hurt others. If i can't get any of that, I just try to find something I can control and focus on that. Let that empower me and remind me that I'm not useless.

 **Acrid:** Pfft. Well. To be honest I've dealt with it quite a bit, both before my stasis and after. I usually deal with it by emotionally detaching myself so the emotions hit softer, then I slowly let them pass until I'm ready to connect again. It's better than letting emotions overwhelm you and leave you numb, but it takes a lot of control and it carries risk. Sometimes my detachment comes out as me making jokes to lighten the mood. Other times that's exactly how I detach.


	34. TPwC: Seer Entertainment

Seer Entertainment

Faith's lower lip trembled violently like she was about to break out crying, her eyes tearing up. Fear wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, but he knew she was feeling a flurry of emotions from relief all the way to frustration. He'd just finished telling her about his second near death experience in full detail. It had been one full of more clarity than most of his them in his memory, as if it had been ingrained or burned into his memory. There was nothing quite like it, and it still struck terror into him.

It seemed to be doing something similar to Faith.

Fear cocked his head to the side and reached out with a hoof. "Cap for your thoughts, Faith? I hope you're not too worried, I'm gonna try not to let it happen agai-" Fear was cut off as Faith lunged forward and embraced Fear with all her earth pony might, wiggling him from side to side and nearly crunching his spine from her strength as Fear let out a squeak like a chew toy, the sound of all the air in his lungs being released in one deft movement.

"Fear. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you! I wish you'd rely on us more!"

Fear gacked. That was not the response he was expecting. "Put me... down please," he gasped out. "What are... you trying... to do? Kill me... a third time!?"

Faith laughed and hugged him for a little while longer, depriving him of air before finally setting him down and letting him breathe. She was visibly crying, tears running down her cheeks silently, lips gravitating downward.

"I'm sorry Fear. I wish I could've protected you. Please, from now on. Even if you have to interrupt us during our sleep, bring us with you into the fray. We want to be there for you. You mean so much to us." She set a hoof on his shoulder.

"Mh. Alright Faith. Sorry to worry you so much." Fear sounded slightly downtrodden, a little shocked, and a bit soft. "I just wanted to make sure you and the others were very clear on what had happened to me." Gentler had been silent, concerned. With a stiff upper lip he'd told Fear to please take him with next time. Seemed to be a common sentiment actually. Though Acrid had opened his mouth in a silent scream, then become queasy. Apparently in the past there wasn't much knowledge of the afterlife. Near Death Experiences weren't commonly known about... aside from the ponies who were temporarily dead on the battlefield before the healing megaspell went off. Nearly everypony who'd voiced it though had been "re-educated." Acrid mused for a second if Fear needed to be re-educated.

Old habits died hard.

But as for Faith... Fear wasn't sure. "Tell me what's on your mind please? I'll try to make sure all of you are there for me next time so we can work on it together, but I need to know what you're thinking." Fear actually... wasn't sure he'd bring them with him. He'd let them wait in the main dreambubble because he wasn't sure they could do much in the world of dreams. He didn't want them to get killed. He trusted them, but he also knew reality.

"Fear... it's strange. I've always wanted to believe, wanted to feel, that somehow our inner alicorn mattered in the afterlife. That it would somehow save us, or be what brought us peace, or maybe that it'd be the key factor in deciding where we went, or perhaps whether or not we stopped reincarnating. I was never sure. The good book doesn't speak of death. The furthest it goes is mention that in death there will be peace, and that the inner alicorn can maybe grant immortality for those select few who manage to manifest it. But that usually... requires a spell."

The young stallion remained silent as Faith spoke.

"Seeing you die over and over again makes me think that maybe... maybe you're getting close to not having anymore chances. You've been brought back from the dead twice so far, and each time you've dived farther into the process of either reincarnation or an eternal sleep. I'm afraid that if there is a next time... next time you won't be coming back to us." Faith was trembling. "Not many manage to experience a close brush with death, feel its cold grip as many times as you have. Few live through it without permanent damage." There was silence.

Fear was about to speak but Faith continued.

"I guess what bothers me is that I just don't have control over your next step in the grand scheme of things, nor mine. Or maybe... maybe we just haven't found that powerful inner alicorn inside us both. I'm unsure. But maybe..." She hummed. "You did mention you saw your mother last time so... I suppose maybe no matter what happens, time is relative and we'll get a chance to see each other again."

Fear lifted an eyebrow, pretty sure he saw where this was going.

"I'm going to try and make sure all of us get the rest we need on the other side until it's time for us to go back and do it all again. There is meaning to the challenges we go through, both to us and to others. Whether we remember our past lives, whether we rest forever, it doesn't really matter." Faith hesitated a moment. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I don't quite have my thoughts in order but..." She smiled broadly, her eyes taking on that resonating power they always had in them. That electrical charge, the ocean-like depth. The amount of dynamism resting inside was inspiring. It spoke of a mare who defied all odds. "Fear. We're always going to be together, in this life or the next life. And we'll just keep adding more souls to our collection. We'll get to know _everyone_ , and we'll manifest our inner alicorn as many times as it takes until we are all one."

Fear couldn't help but smile back.

Faith continued. "Fear. We are one with existence, you are me, I am you. I am sure that's the secret to everything. The wholeness that makes up an alicorn is just one creature returning to a source where they are made whole by everything."

Fear adjusted his positioning a bit, walking in place, and spoke, his ears flicking. "I think you may be right, Faith. And I think that even if we can't be with each other during every struggle, we'll be with each other in the end."

The mare giggled. "Fear, I don't think there _is_ an end. If there's one thing you've taught me it's that... maybe entropy isn't as hardset a rule as we think. Things can be born again, nature is cyclical and... hm. I suppose what I'm saying is that the meaning of our lives will exist for eternity as a permanent mark on... everything." She threw her hooves out, looking from side to side, gesturing to all of reality and beyond. "You know what I mean?"

Fear thought on it. And smiled. "Yeah, I do. I'm glad this talk helped you Faith. We'll get through life together." _Instead of me trying to comfort my friends about the inevitability of death, Faith comforted ME. Strange how life works._ A thought occurred to Fear. "I remember Mom telling me matter and energy can neither be created nor destroyed, it simply changes forms. So yeah, I think you might be right."

Fear was finding the traveling to be rather bothersome. It gave him time to practice everything he'd learned up to now. He switched between disciplines and teachings like flowing from one dance motion into another, but it grew repetitive sometimes and he needed a break. A break from the constant self-improvement. Luna was putting him through a new regimen where he learned how to predict movements without the use of his empathy, allowing him to grow skilled at not only noticing the smallest details in a fight, but also giving him a handicap to make reacting on instinct harder. But he needed an actual vacation from everything, from fighting for his life and failure. Otherwise he'd grow exhausted and burned out.

And that's where Fear was now, in the dream world's castle garden. It was peaceful. The trickle of water was calming, the gentle breeze refreshing, and the smell of plants soothed the soul. All of it was a salve. It was here that Fear remembered that he still had one person left to talk to about the past, something that had been nagging at him in between practice. He stood stock still, looking from one side to another, then up at the universe above him. "Discord? You around? I know you're there and watching me. I might not be able to feel you but I've figured out by now that doesn't stop you."

Nothing but silence.

Fear's eyes narrowed and he stomped a hoof. "Come on out. I know how you do it. You're using chaos magic to change the laws of how my empathy works. It's obvious. Show yourself. You don't abide by the rules."

"Clever, clever," Discord's voice cooed from nowhere and everywhere. "You certainly know your stuff, Fear." The draconequus appeared from behind Fear, his body sinuously writhing like a serpent as he slipped from a rip in space. Fear still couldn't distinctly feel him, could tell he was trying to hide something and himself, and due to it took on an unimpressed expression as he turned to face him.

"See? Was that so hard? You really should introduce yourself to everyone. I know you like being alone where no one else can see or hear you but this is a little overboard don't you think?"

Discord let his eyes fall shut and crossed his mismatched arms over his chest, leaning back as he hovered in the air. "My my, for someone who just technically lost his life, you sure demand a lot of those more powerful than you."

"Can it, Discord. You may be more powerful than me under most circumstances but I can tell you need something from me. There's something only I can provide that you're looking for."

Discord's mouth flicked into a grin, glaring at Fear.

"But that's not why I called you here. I don't need to know what you're scheming in order to follow through with my purposes in life. I'm sure I'll fall in line with your plans, whatever they are, whether I like it or not." Fear rubbed a foreleg across his snout. "Even I can tell your machinations are built on me doing what I'd do naturally. You wouldn't be encouraging me to be myself otherwise."

Discord guffawed. "I give you way too little credit!" The draconequus launched at Fear and wound around him, coiling against his body. "So, little one. What _is_ it you want of me?"

Fear adopted a smooth, sly smile and a knowing glint. "Oh? For someone who watches everything you sure don't _know_ everything." It felt good to turn his words around on him.

"Huh, and you certainly have quite the ego on you. Or is it just me you feel so dominant and confident around?" There was an accusatory, playfully angry tone to Discord's voice as he huffed and bapped Fear in the cheek with a lion fist.

"I don't know, you tell me." Fear cooed.

Discord leaned in close. "I think you and I are naturally on the same wavelength. We're like two peas in a pod, and even if you can't sense me... you can sense _that._ You like the playful little banter, and if I didn't know any better I'd dare say you're attracted to me, colt." Discord's voice was low, husky. A little too close.

Fear's jaw fell open, a blush twinging his cheeks.

The draconequus unwound from around Fear and returned to floating in the air, dragon dancing around the young stallion. "You're not the only one who can analyze others, so you should remain in your place unless you want to have deep, dark secrets of yourself revealed." There was a warning tone to Discord's voice.

Fear scoffed. "You wouldn't tell anyone. You don't go _around_ anyone. Your threats fall on deaf ears."

"Ooh! Is that a challenge young Fear? Because I assure you I can release every secret you've ever thought belonged to just you." A lion claw poked Fear in the forehead, making him lean back slightly.

"Now who's flirting?" Fear asked with a teeming, predatory smile.

Discord curled his asynchronous hands into fists and trembled from the strain of flexing all his muscles at once. "Ooooh! You really know how to get an old draconequus going."

Fear lifted an eyebrow. "Whether I'm actually somehow attracted to you or not... do you have any idea how gross this is? If anyone saw this I'm sure they'd vomit."

Discord laughed gaily. "Well, maybe you should get to the point then instead of teasing me senseless." He threw his hands into the air with a good-natured show of friendly frustration. He followed up with transforming a hedgebush into a lawn chair meant for stargazing, snapping his fingers with a crack and apparating another one next to him. "Please, take a seat and tell me what's on your mind Fear." Discord leaned back, hands behind his head, fingers laced together. "You may have the world on your shoulders but I might as well do my duty as an agent of chaos and... shake things up."

The young stallion couldn't tell if Discord was being sarcastic or not, but he took the proffered chair, laying down on it on his back, squirming a bit in order to adjust himself and get comfortable, leaning his head against the slope of the chair. "You know. Unlike what everyone says, you're not bad. You're just witty and childish sometimes. I get the feeling you just want someone who can either keep up with you or accept you for who you are."

"Please, Fear," Discord rolled his eyes as he spoke curtly, "leave the psycho-analysis for another time. This is about you right now, not me. You called me here for a reason. What is it?"

Fear huffed a bit, turning his view to the stars above, his eyes falling to half mast and dulling. "Well, it's nothing much really. Though I suppose I could keep you here for a bit longer."

Discord remained silent, just listening like a statue. His age showed in that moment.

"The primary reason I called you is because I wanted to know about Spike the dragon. What is he up to right now? Is he doing well? He must be in a lot of pain now that everything he ever knew and loved is gone. How does he pass his days, Discord? How does he survive?"

Discord's eyes contracted. This was certainly a surprise for him. While in hindsight (hindsight was always 20-20) he should have expected this from the young stallion, in the past he hadn't at all thought Fear would not only learn about Spike in such detail, but also be curious about him. "What does it matter to a colt like you?" His voice was not cold, angry, nor curt. It was suspcious neither. It just... was. Curious more than anything. Impressed.

Fear's eyes narrowed again, a little deeper, squinting at the sky above. "Hmm... it doesn't I suppose. It's not my business. But it's a hero's duty to meddle where they don't belong and... I suppose I just care, you know?"

Discord sighed. "I know Fear. You are a better creature than me in that way. And also worse. You not only care about the feelings of others, but you also care about how others see you, even if you try not to." There was a pause. Discord was hiding something about himself.

Fear could identify it with ease. Discord cared about what others thought of him too.

"Hmm... I wish I could just blow you off, tell you it doesn't matter, but I know that will not be satisfying. You are not asking to have some tasty new gossip, and you're not asking in order to tell Luna and quell her concerns. You are asking purely for yourself." Discord's explanation sounded more contemplative than analytical. Speaking less for Fear's benefit and more for his own. "What would you do if I refused to say? Would you look into the Seer's Eye?"

Fear shook his head. "Nah. While I'm sorely tempted to make sure he's okay, I'm sure that if you're not going to tell me yourself then you have your reasons. He must not want to be spied on. That or he needs his privacy. I trust you Discord. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I don't have to be able to sense your soul fully anymore to know you're not everything people said you are nowadays."

Discord swallowed silently, eyes glossing over. "Is that so...?" He whispered. "You know Fear, there was a time where I did not care who I inconvenienced in order to make things fun and entertaining. I didn't realize that it... technically hurt others. I just wanted them to see things my way. I guess you are right, I was childish back then. Thinking less about others, and more about my own whims."

Fear interrupted before Discord could continue. "We all go through phases like that Discord. We all have moments where our own desires trump the desires of others. It's not... bad really. It just is. That's what I've learned. It's what I try to tell myself. We make mistakes, we try to atone. We try to control ourselves, but we can't stop _everything_. It even comes out as, well, some withdraw from their loved ones during depression, or focus on drugs, sex, gambling. Et cetera. I've been thinking ever since I died again and I've realized that our failures are part of life. I hate it, but it is. There are going to be many times I fail in life, I just hope I don't mess up at an integral moment." A sigh escaped his lips. "You're not bad, Discord, just a little selfish and misguided. You truly want to help the world nowadays, because even you see it's Tartarus incarnate."

Discord laughed. He knew that once Fear actually accepted failure as a positive learning moment, as less a requirement of life and more a beautiful facet of nature, he'd grow more powerful than ever before. "Hmhmhmhm, you know Fear, Tartarus is not actually all that bad. It was merely a prison. There wasn't even torture. It was only full of cells. I'm sure in some other reality it was worse, but... in this one. In ours. It wasn't overly terrible. I'd say Pinkie Pie's re-education centers were far worse."

Fear squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear shit talk about the Ministry Mares. They did their best, and they were Luna's friends. But Fear could hear the emotion in Discord's voice – feel it. There was more to that comment than he was letting on. That was just Discord. "It hurt a lot didn't it? Learning what they did. How things went downhill."

The draconequus nodded. "Yes, Fear. It hurt a lot. I read logs, viewed memory orbs, integrated with systems temporarily. Studied up. When I was finally released I may have been weak but I could go anywhere with a little flick of the wrist. I learned much. And I realized that I'd spent all my life focusing on my own desires that I never stopped to realize that... if I didn't protect what already was, I'd never again be able to have my own life. A world of chaos. I may be trying to heal the wasteland for my own reasons but... hm." Discord was silent for a few moments. Fear stayed reticent too. "I suppose once all is said and done I can let you all live in peace for a tiny bit. It's not like life's going to go back to how it used to be for a long time." He rolled over to face Fear, eyes glazed. "You're the kind of pony I wished I had around me centuries ago, Fear. But I suppose I had to grow up in order to realize that. I may not be as wild and crazy nowadays, but I still have my own home in a realm of chaos. A world beyond understanding. And because I've seen things that I never expected the ponies I used to play with capable of, I do not necessarily wish to bring every single ounce of that realm into here."

Fear glanced to the side at his current companion.

"Fear," Discord started, "there have been many times I have considered just hiding away in my little realm instead of bothering with you reckless, terrible ponies here. But I realize if I don't do something now, there's not going to be anything for me to continue having fun with. While I was in the statue, my body being used for war, I realized that all I really wanted was a friend to play with, a friend to understand me and accept me as I was. That was the only reason I didn't keep to myself in my own realm. Because playing with others was far better than playing with copies of myself." He returned to laying on his back. "Copies of yourself are the perfect representation of order. That book your friend read. Friendship is Discord. Was right." Discord's voice was a little stuttery "Harmonizing with those who are different than you is the purest form of chaos and order coming together in balance. Which is how life _should_ be. I want chaos and I want harmonic discord. That is what I want in life, what I always wanted. And I'm thankful to you for welcoming me into your world, even if that was not your intent."

"Discord..." Fear murmured. "It's alright. We're going to get through this. We're all hurting. But together we are capable of anything. It's friendship that's going to heal the wasteland."

Discord chuckled. "You have no idea how right you are, Fear."

Fear knew Discord knew something he wasn't letting on. "You're not ready to tell me what Spike has been up to, are you?" There was a tone of resignation to his voice.

"No, Fear," Discord uttered. "I'm not. There will come a time when you will be filled in. When it'll be your time to help the wasteland purely and truly. But until then you have bigger things you must focus on. Just be yourself and have faith. Even in the midst of your failure, that does not make you a terrible pony, as you've learned. It just makes you a creature like everyone else." He confirmed what Fear already felt in his heart nowadays. "Keep pushing, and keep everyone close to you." He paused. "And if it wouldn't cause you too much trouble, keep me close to your heart as well."

Fear grinned. "I assume this doesn't mean you're going to help me with everything you got, right?" He lidded his eyes and teased the draconequus.

"Nope!" Discord sounded chipper. "You got to get through this on your own, relatively. This is your journey Fear, and too much interference will take that away from you. You have all the help you're going to need right by your side. You don't need the help of gods or demi-gods so long as you're not intentionally messing up." He reached over and ruffled his mane. "Now I have to go. It was nice bantering with you. You took a lot off my chest. I guess this little visit turned out to be about both of us."

"Take care of yourself Discord," Fear replied with rustled hair, smiling calmly. "Thanks for your help. Love ya."

Discord grinned. "First time anyone's told me they love me, even platonically. You're one of a kind Fear. Don't let the world change your heart ever again. The ponies back years ago who needed Hearth's Warming Eve to be kind to each other could have used somepony like you."

And with that Discord hopped into the air, spiraled inward, and popped off to who knew where.

Fear was left with his own thoughts, taking a break from his training.

While his chat was a pleasure all in all - very fulfilling - it wasn't the kind of thing he could talk about with others, which was a shame. But he'd realized something else he could do to take his mind off of training. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but it was still something.

Gazing through the Seer's Eye with Freiya as a conduit. It wasn't about seeing his mother alive again, or seeing a "better" life for himself per se. It was more just for the feeling of something new, something different from the wasteland. Enjoying the sensation of what ifs and what could be. Learning more about himself and the past.

Which is why he'd called Freiya to the dreambubble. It was technically safer here too, after all.

"Hey Grandma, how are ya?" Fear reached up to the somewhat tall mare and wrapped his forelegs around her neck, giving a little squeeze.

Freiya couldn't actually feel a real sensation of it, but she could sense the affection laced in it, and feel a phantom of the hug. "It's good to see you again Fear. I hear you've been busy. As for me... I've been well I suppose. Just taking care of the stable. The next overstallion is just about ready to step up, and I'm already prepared to step down. You remember Jaime right?" A weary softness permeated Freiya's voice.

"Hmm... yeah. The pony who always dreamed of making jam right? Why'd you choose him?"

Freiya grinned. "Well Fear, he has a strong will, and while he's always been a little... distracted. He's one of our smartest stable dwellers, good at planning, and always puts the well-being of his home before his own interests. He also doesn't seek power, as evidenced by his initial unwillingness. If there are any problems it is just his fondness for history, but I've been tutoring him close on the use of the Seer's Eye, getting some of his own needs out of his system." Freiya looked up, breathing in deep through her snout. "It's going well."

Fear twisted a hoof in the air and shrugged a shoulder. "Well, as long as things are going good." A pause. "Are you ready to bring me into the pendant again, Grandma?" 

Freiya smiled down at Fear, nuzzling into his collarbone. "I am indeed. Princess Luna explained the situation to me. You've been a busy colt as of late. I'm more than willing to give you a break. Based on what you told me you wanted to look into, I think it'll even be healthy and educational for you."

"Perfect. So let's get going!" Fear latched onto Freiya again and waited for her to whisk their consciousnesses away through the Seer's Eye.

Fear made idle talk as they zoomed across the void between time. It didn't look nearly as horrifying as when Fear had gone after Breiker. There were no more ripped holes in space with images that closely approximated the physical incarnation of distorted agonized screams. Probably because reality as they knew it wasn't being torn apart anymore. Now all that remained were the beautiful network of spectral and silver gossamer threads that stretched across the entire expanse of existence. It reminded Fear of a stream of life, or maybe what he'd seen of tree roots, though going in reverse. Starting out thin and casually widening as they spread further out, sometimes deviating. They curled, wobbled.

Occasionally, as Fear spoke, he saw the Dirge and other creatures of the Exoverse doing their own things. Geometer's first created shapes. It was a wonder.

"So you think Jaime might learn a new way to achieve his dream of making jam through the Seer's Eye? I mean you can see all sorts of potential inventions and even come up with new ones through that. All that's stopping you is materials."

Freiya murmured. "That and Minuette. She keeps a careful eye on the potential changes and new timelines that can be generated. I don't think he's going to go through with it. Like I said he has no desire for power, he's very responsible. He knows the Seer's Eye is a sacred thing, used for protection and sustenance, used for the good of the Stable, not for his own needs." Freiya was silent for a second. "However I might help him find one possible iteration where he was able to make some jam so he can live vicariously like you sometimes did."

Fear smiled. "You know it's really not that bad to live through someone else. If you can't achieve your dreams in real life sometimes you gotta take a break from the hopelessness and escape. It always left me feeling refreshed and better able to go about my job and doing what little I could."

"True words. Wise words." Freiya shot across the boundless, eternal Exoverse seeking out the proper timeline with none other than her focus and will, with Fear hanging on her back as space gnarled around them from the pseudo-speed they harnessed. Really, space moved around them, rather than them moving through it. It was strange, Fear thought, not feeling any wind pressure pushing him back. Feeling a lack of momentum, and a lack of resistance. Those things didn't exist here. It was a place of thought, and the only barriers were those of your psyche.

As the two of them shot forth, down toward a specific glittering thread of time, Fear threw a hoof above him and whooped.

"Remember Fear, try not to interfere."

"Huh?" Fear was confused for a second. "Oh right, that."

"Yeah, that." Freiya's lips twitched upward. "You don't want Minuette to get involved again do you? Still, she was right. You're one of the only ponies who've used the pendant, that I know about, that have tried to influence timelines not your own."

Fear scoffed. "Minnie definitely wasn't pissed, she was just putting on a facade. She loves me. I can tell."

Freiya laughed. "She loves _A_ you. Though I suppose in reality there is little difference."

And with that they plunged into the silver thread, entering a reality as ghosts of another world.

watch?v=EIx2qmUQQpg

"I must admit," Freiya confessed, "it surprised me you wanted to learn about my husband. Not that I'm against it mind you. I'm just curious what spurred the decision?"

As Fear and Freiya stood together in one of the residential rooms of the stable, a tiny, less than furnished slate gray cross between industry and science, he spoke. "I wanted to know my roots. Luna's mentioned that it's important to know your past. What you're fighting to overcome, and what you have the potential to become. That victory comes from awareness. So I wanted to be aware of the struggles leading up to what made me."

"Well," Freiya replied, "be prepared for some rather sad scenes in that case, Fearei."

As Freiya finished speaking, a young Silver Speech barged into the room. A young colt with indigo mane, glittering golden eyes like a pile of treasure, and a beautiful, trimmed silver coat. "Ugh! Why do they always do this? I can't wait to get out of here and into the wasteland!" The colt huffed and threw himself onto his bed, slamming a hoof into the pillow.

Fear then heard drunk rambling, and a little yelling, coming from the room behind them. "I wanted to see struggle but I didn't expect something quite so explicit."

Freiya shushed him as the yelling became perceptible.

"You're always like this Evvv, Evan! Always protecting him from the world, from evvvveryone who tries to hurt him! He's never going to grow up at this rate!" The speech was slurred.

"Well exxx - exccuse me for trying to keep him from going down the same road as u-ussss Eph-ppphhemera! I don't want our son to be a useless sack of shit all day because he can't deal with his own problems lllike us!" The screaming was getting louder, and it was a little difficult to understand without contemplating the words. The stallion's voice seemed a little more sober than the mare's.

"Ev-an-es-cent!" The mare known as Ephemera growled out. "You coddle that boy like nothing else." There was a moment of silence as the mare took a swig of something rather potent. "He's a weakling and he'll never achieve anything on his own! He's going to be useless to the Stable just like you always were!" There was the sound of hoof on flesh.

Then the sounds of a strained scuffle. "You talk about useless!? All you do is drink all day, gossiping with other mares! Your cutiemark might as well have been transience! Fuck off you stupid bitch!"

Fear cringed inward. "Wow. Not a brilliant home life huh? How did the Stable let this keep up? Also I don't suppose their fight is going to end in make-up sex is it?"

Silver groaned outward, covering his head with his pillow to drown out the sounds of his parents screaming and fighting. Hitting each other with hooves.

"Father convinced mother that it'd be worse to set a precedent of kicking somepony out or killing them, than it would be to let them stay and do what little they could do. They earned their keep, even if they traumatized others. And no, Fear, I'm sorry but it never ended in make-up sex. My husband's parents always felt unsatisfied with life more often than not. Constantly fighting. The depressive contents of their alcohol only made it worse. Their dreams were far from attainable and the wasteland made them feel even worse. Always felt like they were born in the wrong time. Nostalgic for a place they'd never been." Freiya stared at her ex-husband with a sorrowful gaze and sighed. "Silver had me as a friend but I was never enough. He ended up leaving to become a scavver early on, using his talent for bartering."

Fear hummed. "Yeah, but what about their parents? There was a happy ending right?"

Freiya gazed at Fear sullenly. "There are rarely ever happy endings in our lives, Fear. We just do what we can to pick up the pieces and make the most of it. Ephemeral Mentae died from alcohol poisoning. Evanescent was distraught over his son not being around, his own incapability, and everything else. He ended up over drinking and drowning in his own vomit."

The young stallion nearly laughed. "That sounds way too dark to be true. ...Right?"

Freiya teared up a bit. "Life is dark, Fearei. If it helps you feel any better, Silver only had love for his father, and even that wasn't much. While he missed him sometimes, his usual feelings were one of 'good riddance' as he'd said upon coming home and learning of it."

Fear narrowed his eyes. "That's not how he really felt though, right?"

"Not exactly. I could see it in him. He was pained. He was never going to have the proper relationship with his parents that most other colts and fillies his age did. His father, Evan, coddled him, but it was clear it'd never be enough. He promised to be a better parent to Storm and was heartbroken when she left."

Fear's eyes widened. "He didn't die of a broken heart did he?"

Freiya shook her head. "No. Not exactly. Took some years. I think he actually died about the same time your mother did. I think he felt it in his heart that he was never going to see her again, and felt like he'd failed her as a parent." She turned to face Fear as the screaming behind them continued. "This is one of your roots Fear. Are you ready to move on to more?"

With a nod, Fear confirmed. "Yes. It's difficult and sad but I gotta do it. Let's look at some of Silver's time in the wastes. He must've felt at least a little better out there away from it all." 

Freiya swept them up and off they were again. "Yes, Fear. He was moderately happier. But he missed me most of all during that time. He tried to write songs using his talent that we could sing together the times he came home. He stole my heart with his considerate nature."

"What about your parents? What were they like?"

"We'll get to there Fear, don't you worry."

watch?v=SIphJyry71U

Fear and Freiya next alighted on a rock in the middle of the wasteland. Fear wasn't sure where it was, because he didn't recognize this dead foresty area at all. He did recognize the somewhat older Silver though, who looked like he could really use a pair of glasses with the way he was squinting at the notebook in his hooves. He had a chipped ear and a collection of bottlecaps for a cutiemark. His usage of sticky hooves was rather top notch, Fear noticed, from looking at his hoofwriting. He also had a set of freckles on his nose, and a diminutive size similar to Fear himself.

"Huh. Apparently I get my height problems from both sides of my family."

Freiya nodded. "Indeed. Seems it runs clean through your genetics."

"Must admit," Fear continued. "He's really filled out. Quite the bulky earth pony. Why doesn't he carry any weapons with him?"

Freiya smirked. "He was incredibly stealthy and good at taking out any threats before they could find him. I was never sure how he did it. Talked his way out of nearly every situation aside from that. Storm got the majority of her charisma from him."

Fear 'huh'ed as he watched Silver smile and scribble down some more lyrics and notes. _Apparently I get a lot of the same traits from both sides of my family. Strange._

A voice came up from behind Silver, causing him to look up and flick his damaged ear. "Silva, I got the wood. You doing alright?" Fear found a hint of false curiosity in that question, less because the mare who was coming over didn't care, and more because the mare already knew the answer to that. Fear looked up to see her, noticing a pitch black unicorn with emo punk green and yellow mane and tail. Her eyes looked like a starfield on an onyx slate though, rather beautiful. He... thought he saw something else, as the mare licked her lips. But he couldn't place why it was important. The mare radiated a sickly green energy from her eyes, but it felt more like an imagined daydream than something real.

Silver spun around and grinned, watching his friend carry a pile of wood in a bubbly green chromatic ether as though it were carbonated. "Oh. Yotta. Welcome back. Yeah I guess I'm doing well. Just thinking about the past is all." He turned back to continue his writing. "You know, as impossible as you sometimes are to deal with, I'm glad you're in my life out here. You're a good friend."

Yotta simpered casually, a sort of faux ferocity to her that was not lost on Fear. She dropped the wood in the middle of a group of rocks and lit it up with a casual fire spell from the tip of her horn. "Why thank you, Silva. Though I must admit you certainly don't seem to feel that way whenever I'm getting us shot at by raiders."

"Hahaha." Silver's face was screwed up in mirth. "Very fair, but you and I always manage to get out of trouble anyway. I just wish you'd tell me a little about yourself. You're always so secretive. What was growing up like?"

Fear tuned them both out for a second. "Freiya, I think she _is_ an umbran. Or at least an umbran inside somepony else's body. I'm... not sure." Now that Fear thought about it... "I feel a second presence inside of her, but it's sleeping. It's like one side of her has her eyes closed, and the other side is wide awake. Like someone who's both in a coma and walking around awake at the same time."

Freiya 'huh'ed. "Well it's not like it's that big a deal. I've watched how my husband interacted with her on a few occasions with his permission. They always seemed like really good friends."

Fear hummed. "I think she's been siphoning some of his despair."

"Well it would explain why he said she always made him feel happier just being around her. I always thought she was just somepony Silver was enticed by, but never did anything with."

Fear turned to face Freiya as the two kept talking. "Never did anything with her? Not even tempted?"

Freiya shook her head. "Silver told me, and the scrying confirmed, that Yotta never even made any moves on him. She was apparently satisfied just being around him all the time."

Fear focused on the conversation between the two again.

"Sorry for prying Yotta. I guess if you don't want to tell me then you don't want to tell me."

"It's fine Silva, I understand the curiosity. I just don't want to get that attached." 

_That's a lie._ Fear thought. _Yotta, you're extremely attached to him. Just not in the same way Silver and Freiya are attached._ He continued ruminating on this while listening to them, rubbing his chin with a hoof absently.

"I'm gonna be heading back to Stable 47 here really soon. Do you want to join me? It'd be nice to have a good friend around me. I want to invite you to my wedding too. Freiya and I are getting hitched." He stomped a hoof on the ground in excitement.

Yotta shook her head. "No thank you, Silva. I appreciate the gesture, you're very kind. But I have to get back to my own home soon too. You've opened my eyes to a few things. It's surprising you'd request my presence given how much trouble I cause."

Silver shrugged. "Anything for a friend. Besides, you know how to make it worthwhile, and you're always guarding me so... why shouldn't I offer?"

"You're a good stallion Silver Speech. Please never change your heart."

Freiya smiled at the exchange. "Silver was much like you are sometimes, Fear. While he wasn't intimate with a lot of ponies because he felt uncomfortable and scared, like he'd become his parents, he was a very kind heart."

Fear nodded. "I can see that." _Huh. I guess not all Umbrans are terrible creatures of destruction. She's definitely an umbran right? I almost feel bad we have to seal them away again._ "Anyways, we should move on to the next moment in his life. Maybe something happier."

"How about our wedding day? I can introduce you to my parents while we're at it." Freiya sounded keen on sharing.

"Sure thing. But I get the feeling there's a different reason why you want to show me this."

"Perceptive as ever. Yes. I want you to know exactly what my parents were like." And with that the two of them zapped away, but not before Yotta spared their phantoms a glance, sniffing at the air.

Fear was curious. _Did she just look at us? But I didn't try to interfere this time._ As they zoomed across the Exoverse, Fear questioned Freiya. "Grandma. You said those who wield the Seer's Eye can sometimes feel the presence of others using it around them right?"

Freiya nodded as she held Fear close to her breast. "Right. Why?"

The young stallion shrugged. "I don't know. Just trying to figure out why Yotta might've been able to look directly at us for a second before we left."

The songstress thought about it for a bit. "Well I mean. There are always magical traces left in a reality after a scry. Umbrans are sensitive to magic. Maybe she sensed us?"

"Huh. Maybe. It'd make sense."

Fear was still contemplating the significance of Yotta as they came to the next vision. Normally the Seer's Eye did not show him things that were not somehow important to him or his growth. At least unless he was willingly seeking out a specific instance. It tended to have a mind of its own, kind of like how the Crystal Heart showed you a specific instance of your default destiny. He couldn't dwell on it for too long however because they were suddenly in a room with two ponies. It was a strange room that reminded him of a tool shed. They must've been in Stable 47, near the garden, whatever it was that this place grew – probably apples. One was a mare with crimson mane and tail, rather short and curt, curled up at the ends, charcoal coat, and golden eyes. The other was a stallion with a nickel blue mane and tail, rather curly, a slate gray coat, and emerald eyes that reminded Fear of currency. Their cutie marks were a crown /meter stick combo and pile of old coins respectively.

"Ugh," the stallion began. "I do not see why our daughter saw fit to marry this riffraff. He's far below her standing as the next overmare." Fear noted that these two seemed awfully stuffy and traditional. Their souls spoke of such qualities, and so did their demeanor.

"You said it, Nick. I really don't think this is a good idea. We've tried everything to split them apart when they were young but they still keep finding each other when we least expect it. Freiya never listens to us except when she can use us."

"Indeed, Reign." The stallion hummed, looking off to the side. "The problems of living cooped up inside a tiny Stable. If this were the past we could have forbidden them from ever seeing each other again. Then we wouldn't have to deal with his ilk. It was bad enough his alcoholic parents tainted the well-being of our glorious home."

Ruler 'Reign' Snap rolled her eyes in a wide arch. "I told you we should have gotten rid of them. But it's fine now. They're dead and we have a slightly competent scavver to show for it. We did the right thing."

Nickel Dust finished her thought. "Now if only we could do the right thing here and now and save our daughter from this encroaching menace. He's not good for her, I tell you that much. He's going to just leave or turn out like his parents. All foals do."

Reign thought about it. "If only there were a way we could stop this without... utterly underhoofed means." She rubbed her chin with a hoof, glancing to the side. "It'd be an easy matter to send that ghastly Silver on an 'important mission." She punctuated the thought with air quotes and a heady sneer.

"I like the way you think. We may not be able to get rid of him permanently but such an idea will not only provide for the Stable, but keep him away from our baby daughter." Nick's smile grew further and further. "It is a shame we have already bestowed the Seer's Eye onto sweet Freiya. How will we get her to give it up for one last scry?"

As Nick and Reign conversed about trying to eventually get Silver killed out in the wasteland, and how to get the Seer's Eye from Freiya, Fear spoke. "Wow Grandma, those two are really conniving. Were they like that your entire life?"

Freiya sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Yes Fear. They were always horrible. They had the best interests of the stable in mind but they were blinded by their biases. I try not to hold it against them, but oof. My dear Silver always had our entire small world against him. Everyone else accepted our marriage eventually but my two parents never did."

"What'd you do about it?" Fear queried.

"Just wait and see. I made them die mad about it." There was a tense, wry and reluctant grin splitting one side of Freiya's face as she gazed unamusedly at her two parents who had long since died.

"Yes, Nick, this seems perfect. We'll just give her the opportunity to be a songstress for a few years and use that time to-" Reign was cut off by the door to the storage room slamming open.

In charged an angry, much younger Freiya dressed up in an old yet well-preserved wedding gown, clearly used for many weddings, and carefully resized time and again. "You two! What are you thinking!?"

The two parents jumped backwards, eyes widening, Reign's hoof coming up to her chest and Nick taking a step forward. "Fray, what are you doing here?" Reign demanded.

Nick growled out. "Were you listening at the door?"

"You're damn right I listened!" Freiya's voice was majestic and melodic even when she was pissed, there was a resonating power in it that rumbled like an earthquake, or a glass trembling as it threatened to shatter. "I know better than to leave you two alone to your plotting! I know you've been unhappy about this from the start." Freiya's hips sashayed as she stomped up to her parents, the little headdress in her mane veiling a bit of the fury in her face. "Well I got news for _both_ of you! This is where it ends! I'm leaving you two to rot and I don't care what anyone thinks of it! If anyone asks I'll declare it to be treasonous behavior to the new overmare. I will not have you sabotaging me every step of the way, using your power to get what you want! I've been building up recordings of the both of you and I will not have you two 'taking care of me' any longer!" She jabbed a hoof into Nick's chest. "You, father, are cruel and merciless. Completely heartless. All you care about is the prosperity of the whole that you do not give a damn about the individual!"

Reign pushed her way in. "That's unfair! You cannot take care of every single pony no matter how strong you are. Sometimes sacrifices must be made! Listen to us!"

"No mother!" Freiya snapped her head from side to side. "You listen to me!" She stood right in front of Reign and glared down at her. "I've had enough of your treachery, might makes right, and your sense of the greater good. I will be a better scryer than you could ever be, and Silver will be with me _every_ step of the way. Together we will do more than you two ever could." The stress and heartache was clear in Freiya's voice, in how her body trembled in righteous fury, anxiety, and uncertainty. "Silver gives me the strength to be the best me I can be, and I'm not going to let you take that away from me. It's _my_ time to shine now, and if you don't like that _you. Can. Leave._ " The rage in Freiya's gaze was as beautiful as her voice in that one moment. Her ferocity was gorgeous.

Fear realized in that moment, that he found others the most attractive when they were standing up for love.

The two were rendered speechless as Freiya stormed out of the storage room, using her telekinesis to slam the door.

As the image dissipated Fear whistled. "You certainly showed them. Did they end up leaving?"

Freiya tried to repress her growing smile. "No. I just... took care of them the way they used to take care of me, from then on," she sang and gave Fear a wink. "There was nothing they could do about it unless they wanted some of their private words being discussed."

Fear was 'wow'ed. "How'd you get that dirt on them?"

"Hee hee," Freiya giggled. "Storm may have been _good_ , and I mean _good_ at hacking. But she had to learn it from somepony didn't she?"

Fear barked laughter. "Weren't you afraid Mom would do something similar?"

Freiya pet through the young stallion's mane. "I wanted her to be glorious, Fear. I wasn't going to let a little anxiety stop me. Silver helped me through it. We both wanted to be better parents than ours."

A dull drum hum escaped Fear's lips. "I feel really bad for Grandpa. He must've been so... torn when Mom left the stable."

Freiya sighed. "Oh honey, yes. But you've seen the afterlife for yourself. I'm sure they settled their peace with each other when they died. You told me you got to see her after all."

Fear couldn't help but grin. "Y-yeah I suppose. I'm sure he got the closure he was looking for."

"And you gave me the closure _I_ was looking for, Fear. Your sister and father too, even if I didn't know it at the time," Freiya responded. "Now. What did you want to see next, again?"

"Right, uhh..." His eyes rolled back, trying to remember. "Right! I wanted to see a glimpse of my Grandpa Jack's parents and Grandma Emulae's time at her hive. I asked their permission if I could scry them beforehand. I also wanted to explore what would've happened if I had been born during the war."

Freiya swept a hoof out, twirled it, and off they rocketed again. "Sure thing, Fear." She nuzzled into his mane.

Pep looked like a surfer in this day and age, with suave shaggy hair and tail. Even then he still had the allure of someone in a boyband. Fear was always enticed by his laid back appearance that... apparently he got from his parents.

Sappy Sublime, Jack's mother, was a purple and blue mix of a pony, like one giant bruise or a dusk sky, but with sap-colored orange eyes that glimmered and stuck out like globules of honey or glue. It was really strange, but it gave her an alluring, sunny disposition. Her eyelashes were also elongated and flirty, glinting like black gossamer. Her cutiemark looked like a gelatin pill. Jack had told Fear that she made drugs so it made sense.

Dreamcaster on the other hand, was a very handsome but also rather shaggy unicorn. With messy, pumpkin orange mane and tail with some curls that reminded Fear of himself, but far longer and less twisted. His coat was a deep, luscious timber green that radiated peace and love. He had a peace sign for a cutiemark surrounded by a full overcast of sleepy-looking clouds. What surprised Fear though was that his irises were colored a fanciful gold. Neither of Jack's parents had indigo eyes! Was he adopted?

No, Fear was pretty sure that wasn't the case. Kids weren't always perfect replicas of their parents. Sometimes traits skipped a generation.

Still, huh. Voices were permeating into existence around him as Freiya and him stood in the dilapidated home Jack had once lived in with his parents deep in the heart of Maneami, a small apartment complex that was far out of the way of the street for protection's sake.

"Honey, we're just a little worried, you know? We want you to stay with us, here, where it's safe. We know you well, you probably won't be back to visit once you're gone." Sappy's voice was full of sugar. Definitely not saccharine, but actual sugar. Yet there was a manipulative edge to it that clearly wasn't lost on Pep.

"Castor, Lime." Fear was surprised to hear Pep using a version of his parents' real name, his eyes widening a bit in shock. Were kids allowed to do that? Jack had never mentioned... "I know that's not true. You'll be watching over me at all times. I know Castor checks on me in his dreams now and then." Jack shot them a smile and shook his head. "I've lived with you two long enough to know that while you mean well, you tend to manipulate me. I'm ready to go out on my own, carve out my own path. It'll be fine, I promise." Jack leaned in and wrapped both his parents, one more silent than the other, in a big hug. "I'll miss you both. It's time for you to stop being such overbearing parents and let me do this." He pulled away and gave them a wink, holding a potted plant that hadn't grown much on his back.

Castor lit up his horn, though it sparked a few times first, before lighting up completely, similar to how someone would clear their throat. Immediately a sparkling trail flew through the air, writing out alien letters and pictures. Correct, son. We miss you too. I be around, make sure you take care of self. He smiled and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead.

Fear 'huh'ed. "Not exactly what I expected. I guess I was hoping for something a little more... in depth? Of their life together?"

Freiya grinned. "What, you don't think that's enlightening enough? We just got everything we really needed out of one scry."

The young stallion shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just hoping for... more entertainment rather than something so... benign as a goodbye."

Freiya chortled. "Enlightenment's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows Fear. Besides, that was clearly an important memory for Jack. A Jack. Jacks."

"What?" Fear was confused. "How do you know?"

"I'm a good scryer, Fear. I know how to get the Seer's Eye to do what I want, and usually what I try to do is get it to mirror the minds of creatures I'm exploring, in order to find out what makes them tick the most. We can look through more important moments involving your grandpa if you want."

Fear shook his head. "Nah. We don't have time. We have other things to get to. And you're right, I learned all I needed to from that." There was some hesitance to his voice. "Let's go see, specifically, the moment Grandma Emulae left the Viola hive. I get the feeling that's going to shed some light both on Viola and Grandma."

"You have the talent to be a great scryer too, Fear." Freiya was impressed.

And with that, they were off.

watch?v=C6eMBvMuZ6A

Gentler had told Fear recently that everything was in everything, and that was how certain magical phenomena were possible. But that didn't mean it wasn't still a surprise when Fear was dropped into the home of the Viola Hive. It was in a multitude of caverns built within an old mountain, but that wasn't the surprising part. As Fear looked above him there was a hole in the center, in the top, like a volcano would have. The place was huge and deep. Looking down the hole in the center leading further in was covered by meshing threads of sticky, green and violet, pollen-y looking resin that also draped over the walls akin to curtains or ribbons, with the base beneath, the rock covered in rubbery, inky-black chitin, dense as could be.

By far not the most shocking facet though.

The entire throne room Fear had been deposited in was covered in an ethereal blue glow, like crackling power. Occasionally Fear could see jagged strands of electricity, white and purple, leap across rocks made of magnetic metals strewn across the ground. Fear had never asked Sim exactly _what_ Viola's hive was like, just knowing that it was somewhere in the sea of clouds, a place where weather phenomena congregated to make an eternal cloud cover in a very remote, select location. It constantly rained in this area, but never flooded.

Fear realized now that he was in a thunder volcano, if such a thing could exist. There were probably far more affects of the constant lightning streaming everywhere down below, because he could occasionally hear the loud bang and crack of thunder cleaving through the air at lightspeeds, breaking the sound barrier. It was natural protection against invaders for one thing, but also dangerous if you didn't know how to transform yourself keenly.

Which Viola's hive could do, Fear noted. They were able to do it to the point of camouflaging themselves to invisibility, so of course they could live in an environment like this. They might not've been strong, but they were far from weak. The young stallion wondered if a pegasus could become a master of nature if they meditated in a place like this.

As Fear was contemplating, a door behind Freiya, who was as dumbstruck as Fear, dilated open in the chitinous wall. Seemed it was just like every other hive, where the hivestone reacted to the changeling magic of its dwellers.

Viola herself sat on her throne room, her carapace glistening in the constant lightshow surrounding her. She was fully invulnerable to the expulsion of gas, the move of electrons. It hardly even phased her. If anything it gave the flowery, moth-like queen a feeling of vivid power roaring inside of her. Especially as her eyes seemed to glow in the almost rainbow of colors.

As the queen saw her guest come through the door, she smiled, puffed out her chest, and rose up to her full height. "Emulae, my dear," she purred, "what brings you to my domain today? I did not request your presence on the hive mind." There was a burrowing affection laced in her bitonal words. Sweet, sugary, sticky and thick like nectar. Caring though almost saccharine. Powerful. The voice of a queen of reproduction and infiltration.

Emulae's eyes glimmered, a smile permeating her face as she stood in the center of the room, on top of the sticky resin covering the hole leading further downward, and bowed to her queen, buzzing her wings behind her in a show of excitement and unique deference. "That is... the thing my queen. I came to speak with you about you, me, our future together. I've been your confidant for many years."

Viola leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "But...?"

"But." Emulae began again. "It is time for me to stop being scared of the outside world, of the wasteland. Instead of feeding from it in the shadows I would like to... live within it. Culture and nurture it. Find out how to heal it, if possible."

Viola could hear the gentle care in Emulae's voice, feel it in her wavelength. The queen buzzed and chittered for a moment in obvious discomfort. The hive had seen a time of great prosperity as of late, in large part due to their tandem efforts and wisdom. Emulae had been special ever since being a nymph. Aside from the princess of the hive, Convalesce, the queen had taken special care to care for this one. For Emulae. She was... angry. Fear could feel it even though he did not know why she was. Viola found it strange that Emulae would throw everything away for the sake of a worthless mission that might not even bear fruit, but she was nothing if not graceful. After letting out a low sigh, deciding to entertain this nonsense, she asked the one question the confidant was prepared to answer. "Why? Why would you go out there where you will most likely be killed without the aid of our hive?"

Emulae's heart leaped into her throat, and she stood her ground, still bowed. "Because, my queen. While things appear stable right now, we have been seeing reports from scouts that not everything is as it should be. New factions have been rising to power. Chaos has started. Creatures have been awakening. And based on hivemind experience I have realized that moments in time like these come now and then, and something must be done about it."

"And what do you expect to do on your own?" Viola queried with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. As one changeling, not even the strongest in our hive, neither warrior nor noble, I cannot effectively say what I will be able to do. Maybe all I am meant to do is gather intelligence on these rising factions. I am your confidant first and foremost, and while I know you keep a heavy control over the hive with your will, I am asking you to give me a chance to infiltrate the... hives of others." A strange metaphor, though not lost on Viola. "In order to find out how I may be of service to the upcoming trials. And how I may nurture the wasteland like you have nurtured me."

Viola was defiantly against it. She stood, straightening her gaze and walking forward, pacing in circles around Emulae as she thought on her next words. "Emulae, my dear, I can feel the hesitance in your soul. I understand you are not prepared for this, and I comprehend that your feelings are tumultuous. If I am to let you go, I must have you confidently strike yourself from my command with something more... substantial than your words of idealism. You can understand that from my vantage point, they sound of nonsense. Of ill thought out endeavors that will never lead anywhere. What do you really hope to accomplish? Answer me that, and I will consider leaving you to your own devices, my worthy confidant." There was a strange hint of care in her voice, as though she both supported Emulae but also refused to support her. Looking for the answer. "What do you _really_ intend to do?"

Emulae's eyes contracted and she pulled herself up to full height, striking off her show of deference, and holding herself with confidence. "I intend to integrate our species with the rest of the wasteland. As these factions rise to power, the ponies that these factions seek to control will need aid, and I intend to help foster peace between our lives. I intend to find ponies who are agreeable to changelings, open to learning, and who wish to see the wasteland prosper once more. I not only strive, but I will succeed in uniting our species, and foster the next generations that will enable us as a whole to fight back against these would be oppressors. I will be the link in a new chain, a new faction, made up of those who wish to see freedom and love." Emulae paused. "Who wish to see prosperity in all its forms." She turned to look Viola in the eye. "We have a saying that in changeling history we have never been able to have both agency and paradise, and we have always tried to create the latter." A smile graced her lips. "I believe that if we work together, our agencies will unite to create paradise. There can be a happy ending to all of this. The rising tides shall not squelch us. We shall endure."

Viola stared at Emulae, impressed.

"From beginning to end, through every trial we must face, ever onward we persevere, for the glory of the hive, and the unification of all who stand for the source of all love." Emulae finalized, using an ancient motto from back before the war.

The queen was certainly moved by her speech, her body a little slack and improper. Before she finally realized her position and stood back up. "My dear confidant. I accept your proposition, and I will have you seen as a hero of much courage within the history of our hive. Whereas we have always infiltrated as others in order to survive, I believe you can infiltrate as no one but yourself in order to thrive." Viola walked back to her throne and sat down with a full body shudder. "You may not be our strongest of body, but you are our strongest of will, and you have all the facets necessary to accomplish your mission." A beat. "History will remember this moment from now til the end of time. Take care of yourself, my dear nymph." She closed her eyes, staring down at the ground. "Now leave me. Before I change my mind."

Emulae nodded, and sent her memories of what had just transpired to the rest of the hive. Chaos ensued. Most wished her well, some called her crazy. Everyone put their faith in her.

Fear could feel the hivemind teeming with life. "Wow. Grandma was pretty influential."

Freiya nodded. "It seems so Fear. It seems you come from a line of oppressors, rebels, and leaders. Which will you choose to be?"

The young stallion grinned. "Obviously I'm going to be a good friend and take care of everyone. I'm going to fulfill Grandma Emulae's wishes and show the Viola hive that peace and prosperity can come again, and this time we'll endure through the hardest of struggles." He smacked a hoof against his chest. "We guide each other by listening. There is no one leader."

"Hmm," Freiya was impressed. "Well said, Fear. Now. I suppose it is about time we moved onto the what ifs in your mission? I assume you have something specific you'd like to learn from it all? You call this entertainment but I am relatively sure that is not your true goal."

Fear laughed. "No. It's not. I don't know what I'm trying to learn yet, but I'll know it when I see it. This is important. More important than my indulgence a couple years ago."

"I can believe it. Now, we should move on." Freiya wrapped Fear up and whisked him away.

 _I underutilize the side of myself that comes from the Viola hive. I should really start practicing my invisibility again._

Fear requested Freiya that he be allowed to take over the scrying session from here on out. Through analyzing his grandma's use of the Seer's Eye, and his own past experiences with it, he'd realized that the pendant could read the subconscious of its wielders, show them what they needed to see with a little prodding.

Freiya responded. "Alright. But if you want to make the information transfer swifter for _you_ all you must do is let your consciousness extrude." Freiya wasn't sure she wanted to be here for these ones. She was happy with her own life and was relatively sure there was nothing she could learn from this.

The young stallion wasn't sure he was going to do that, but he questioned her anyway.

"Essentially you must let your focus waver, kind of like when you're letting your peripherals take importance in your mind. Instead of letting your eyes settle on just one thing, you want it to settle on everything. It'll give you a summary."

Fear hummed. "Any reason you're telling me this now?"

Freiya nodded. "I want to leave you to your scrying for this one. This is important for _you_ , and I don't need to see what your or my life would've been like during the war. It's too tragic. Especially if I ended up becoming a... ghoul. Or just got trapped inside a stable for the rest of my life when all I ever knew was the glorious outside world under the sun. I just couldn't handle seeing myself like that. I'm sorry Fear." 

A smile graced Fear's lips and he nodded in understanding. "That's fine." Fear swept his hoof in an arc and spun it around, letting him take control of the 'vehicle.' "I'll be back soon." And with that Fear left Freiya for the time being to go look up what he needed.

As he drifted along through space, time, and alter, over the expanse of the Exoverse, Fear spoke to the Seer's Eye he swam in. "Alright Seer's Eye. I know you're cognizant to some degree. Let's go see what I would have been like during the war." Fear let his focus drift like Freiya said, his eyes quivering for a moment as he let the expanse of everything flow into him.

watch?v=wHK1q8srtMo

The first thing Fear saw was his life growing up before the war. Treated as an outcast, strange for his empathy, bullied for his eyes, for not having a father, for his diminutive size. Everything under the sun and moon was used against him by his peers. And his naturally peaceful nature allowed him to endure it, slowly crumbling, never fighting back. All he needed in life was his mother as he lived in Canterlot, going to Elementary and Middle school. He saw and felt how it damaged his mind, giving his alternate self anxiety and depression, affecting it for all of time.

Then Fear watched him visiting his grandparents in Ponyville, one thing leading to another and all the damage that scourged him coming to a head. His elders called him a coward for not standing up for himself, for not doing anything aside from looking to others for help. His magic was weak, he was weak. And that's what brought him to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

A place full of unrestrained magic residue that created a world that cared for itself and only itself, a place of tragedy and unresolved issues. Fear watched his tween self dive in headfirst, hoping that if he proved himself here in a test of courage, it would give him the motivation he needed to stand up to his bullies and finally hurt one.

Only it wasn't meant to be. As his family, especially his mother searched high and low for him Fear experienced a near death experience amidst all that raw magic. Close to the cusp of death, and with his hyperempathy already around, it was no surprised he was able to draw on the spirit of his distant ancestor and awaken not only his magic from the trauma at such a young age, but also the ability to _see_ the _light_ of _fate_. Fear was almost shocked out of his scrying at the ability, focusing on just that one moment.

Little Fear looked around through the forest, woken up with blood streaming down his forehead. While normally the foal of substitute destiny would have fallen into a catatonia once more, his cracked psyche took the brunt of the sudden influx of images and visions, and screamed. An identity built on suffering with only the good moments of his mother shattered and left his kindness convulsing inside of him, his compassion seeping out of him in waves of pink and rainbow.

A Fearshatter spell was initiated, baggage releasing from him, and leaving him exhausted and panting, the area around him rendered ruins. The light show created a beacon to him for his parent and grandparents to find.

Fear watched his counterpart's growth from then on. From his sudden courage, to his unending compassion. Still he was ostracized but everyone around him could feel something... different from him. He was enrolled in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, barely managing to pass the exam with a demonstration of his new talents and how they could be used for the betterment of Equestria. His mother Breinstorm met a submissive, ex-royal guard-turned leader of a rock band named Typhoon Tune, fell in love with him, and moved on with her life. Stopped having sex with random ponies from bars, and had a second foal with her new husband named Wild Gale. And it was around this time the fires of war began. As Alt-Fear realized what he needed to do with his life, even as everyone forsook him except his mother and step-father, he tried to be a good older brother and pass his classes, noticing how trauma was a law of his world no matter how big or small. He knew he could protect his little brother for some time, but eventually his training took a higher step.

Being a seer was terrible, never knowing what to do, if he should do anything, what was his responsibility and what wasn't, why no one else saw the things he did, but he honed his studies of history and geography ,of politics and social issues. He consumed anything and everything in order to hopefully put a stop to the war and make a better world for his younger brother. In the meantime his grandparents died of carbon monoxide poisoning, together in their home in Ponyville, and Fear was left with even less family.

The training was intense, and Fear could feel his alternate self's struggle with being a hero for his sake and everyone else's sake. Fear saw a perseverance in himself that he didn't know existed, as his counterpart became an Empath Wizard and a bonafide Seer in order to try and heal the wounds of his environment.

Without healing his own wounds.

Fear's war-time counterpart found that he did not enjoy undergoing trauma because he loved what hurt him, but because he was willing to sacrifice his well-being for those he cared for. His compassion ran deep, to the point of leaving wire-like cracks in his psyche that he could feel every day. It was the only thing that held him together like a fragile glue.

Alt-Fear stood up for everyone else but himself, Fear learned. And it was that failure in life that kept him from realizing his full potential as a guide and advisor. Even as he was used to try and help stymie the war, it did nothing more than prolong it. As Gale became a comedian for the Ministry of Morale, Alt-Fear was contemplating suicide more and more in his hopelessness as everyone refused to have anything to do with him aside from business.

Everyone was afraid of his alternate self. Respected, admired, but feared. Despite being an adorable nerd who loved fiction the most out of everything he absorbed into his mind.

Fear watched as his alternate mother took up photography again, as his step-father and younger brother put on performances for those at the re-education facilities.

Alt-Fear had seen visions of the world to come, and while he'd not been able to prevent it, he'd been able to slow it down. That futility, that uselessness powered him to take matters into his own hooves. He made one last ditch effort to save his homeland by going to the Caesar himself, a little too late, in order to try and negotiate one on one.

At first he had been well-received, but while staying in his quarters an assassination attempt was made and he'd nearly died. His reluctant defense of himself, finally learning a key lesson in life, had been his and Equestria's undoing. The final step.

The bombs fell.

The scry ended as Fear watched in vivid detail how his alternate self was left to be executed. Wild Gale was vaporized in Manehattan, Storm and Tune corroded on the inside and outside at the same time from Pink Cloud. Visceral deaths. Amelio, the sister he never got to know and never got to be the leader she always dreamed, was turned into a ghoul that would eventually go feral, and Sim died from the cancerous lumps that formed in his body, never achieving anything else with his life aside from siring two failures.

Fear watched with a sense of powerlessness and loneliness at the vivid tragic end he would have likely met had he been born during the war. As if it was impossible to stop with the repertoire he would have had back then. He wasn't ready to return to Freiya though, just musing on his scry.

As his musing came to an end, Fear looked up into the void of the Exoverse and screamed. "Why!? Why do you do this!? Why is everything so useless!? Why can't I just _succeed_!? What is the point of constantly failing!? I've nearly died twice now, and I nearly eliminated the soul of my half sister! I've done nothing but kill and create tragedy!? Why can't I live a normal life without trauma and suffering? Without being railroaded into a life of sorrow!? Show me! Show me these things are possible. That trauma and tragedy aren't laws of this existence! That life and misery aren't the same!"

Fear's cries went unanswered.

For a time.

As Fear lost his focus once more, trying to call upon any visions that might answer his question, he was brought to a much nicer reality, the one he needed to see in that moment. Both parents alive and happy with a little finangling regarding the chains of destiny. His grandparents happy. Making friends when he was older and acting as a freelance agent of emotional change or a movie director, whichever he decided to pursue. As a freelancer he found himself making tiny change in the lives of individuals, finding more thanks. As a director he ended up siphoning the emotions from those who watched his movies on opening night, and moved the souls of all of Equus. The images flew by him in a blur, searing into his mind. Specific moments that he could not make out with clarity, just understand the gist of. He saw two mares that he grew to love and ending up married, creating a hive with the two of them. A large mare named Vigor Vee Slim who was the daughter of an ex-mafia assassin and on disturbingly good terms with the godfather, and a wine mare named Ambrosia. With them he'd had two fillies, Daydream Lullaby and Pinot Noir. He watched this alternate self grow old and weary, wearing a pair of emerald pince-nez glasses, a very successful surgery on his cusp nerve from the constant use, and... well. It was bliss in the end. With just enough struggle to feel healthy.

Fear blinked a few times in shock, jaw hanging open as his eyes focused again. Two lifetimes, gone in the blink of an eye, the second faster than the first. Fear's heart clenched up, palpitating a few times, before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's not what I want in life. I don't want all my struggles to be able to be summed up in one single scry. Ease doesn't make things meaningful. Healing from, and dealing with, conflict has given meaning to my life." A thought occurred to him as synapses went off in his head, bridges connecting. "They say you can rest when you're dead but... that's not what it really means. It's that life's meaning is about experience. Experiencing ourselves, the good and the bad, making the most of our lives. It's not about creating good times necessarily, but about the choices we make. We choose how this all ends. And I want to make my ancestry proud, worth it. I want life to be a culmination of effort by everyone. My alternate selves did everything on their own, but it wasn't... impressive. One failed, one succeeded, but it didn't mean much either way."

 _I want to be a hero who earns a normal life. Not one who's hoofed everything on a silver platter._

So many thoughts raged through Fear's mind. But the finale was that he wanted to be incredible, that he wouldn't let his life go to waste, that others would learn from this timeline that he crafted with the help of others. His here and now would be a burning nova that never ended. Life didn't have to be tragic. Life was a tapestry of many different elements and souls, and that's how it always should be.

Fear learned exactly what he needed to, exactly as he expected. It was time to go tell Freiya his epiphany.

watch?v=LJUiIOIfxBo

A/N: Writing Fear's and Discord's banter with each other is literally the very first time I can remember that my own character has ever surprised me with their feelings.

BR asks Acrid: Did your parents name you Acrid after your personality?

Acrid: Very rude! But I suppose I deserve that. There's really no excuse for my behavior, I know I tend to be abrasive. It's just who I am. I try to be light hearted and clear the bad moods, but it comes out wrong because I have very little social skill. Ever since I've met Fear and Faith they've been so much better than me at it. I admire them, and also envy them. I was named Acrid Root because our ancestry is kind of... terrible. On both my parents' side. They tried to start new with me, and I like to hope if they're out there looking down on me, that they're proud of me for trying to do my best to be useful to everyone. Whew. It's also likely I grew into the personality due to my name. Ponies tend to do that, grow into their name because it just happens to be their destiny. It's rare that a pony takes the time to change their name to something else. If I could change my name to anything it'd be... Ashen Lumber or Ebony Spade due to my cutiemark. Still have no fucking clue what it's supposed to represent, but it reminds me of a forest, but made up of spades. If you have any ideas, let me know! I'm not good with symbolism.

Candy asks: What day are your birthdays?

Fear: Huh. Mom always told me it's June 29th. I have no idea how she memorized it.

Amelio: I had to ask Fate for this information, but my Birthday is February 13th.

Sim: I didn't really know my Birthday until I put on a pipbuck, but it's October 17th. It's a little... auspicious that I'm so close to Nightmare Night, but it's also really cool. I've let go of the nightmares of my past, and I know everything that I've worked toward will come back eventually. Not because karma, but because... everything builds up, and eventually it has to reach a breaking point.

Storm: Whew. Brought back into this space solely for a question eh? Hmm... I think it was... December 9th. It was close to Hearth's Warming, and I always looked forward to those days in Stable 47. We didn't get to really celebrate it in totality because it's difficult to find gifts for others, but we could at least sing songs and take care of each other. It was the one time my paranoia abated and I was able to feel truly connected to others aside from my family.

Faith: I actually... don't know my Birthday. I didn't grow up with calendars, pipbucks, or anything like that. I've always been curious. We usually celebrate my Birthday during the winter days though, about the time it's ending and spring is beginning.

Gentler: My Birthday is July 24th. My parents were always huge believers in numerology, and they liked keeping an astrology themed calendar around the house and would often try to predict things that were going to happen just for fun. I didn't like it very much, but... it's not a bad way to spend an hour.

Acrid: I loved my Birthday, even if we didn't get to celebrate too... exuberantly. It's March 1st. Always looked forward to it being the start of a new month. Felt like new beginnings. Not only that, but it was the start of Spring. It made me feel like I could do anything, and made my name feel less like a condemnation and more like an obstacle to overcome.


	35. TPwC: Temporary Housing

Temporary Housing

watch?v=2C4lFUpI_4U

Drax beat his wings roughly toward the ground him and his weyr soared over, body wobbling from side to side occasionally before leveling out and gliding through the air at a swift pace. His powerful wings cut apart the atmosphere, his angular head spearing forward like everyone else. Behind him a few of the older dragons carried whelps on their backs or in their arms. Below them a solid expanse of browns, yellows, and grays swept from horizon to horizon in all four directions, tree skeletons littering the ground as little dots, with the earth of Equus appearing like a stagnantly knitted quilt. Still, musty air flitted around each and every dragon as they sliced through. Above them, a cottony field of clouds that could easily be mistaken as the underside of more earth used for farming. Ground and ceiling, like some kind of building, and they were in between. Masters of their own world.

The wind whistled around the group, whelps bored out of their minds if not for the little travel games groups of them occasionally played, games Fear had taught them. Everything from I Spy to word games. The adults preoccupied themselves with listening to the playtime, keeping on the lookout for any unexpected dangers, and learning the layout of their crafted path.

Drax busied himself by thinking about everything that had led to this temporary migration. From the closing in of the Steel Rangers and Enclave, all the way to Fear giving him some information on possible future Steel Ranger patrol routes or envoys. The young stallion had directed him with a variety of landmarks that he'd described in keen detail for him to find. Drax was amazed at how Fear was able to remember so much from his time asleep, as well as how how he got his information. Fear said he'd figured out how to set off his pocket memory spell while sleeping so he could store things he learned each night. It was a strange use of an ordinary spell, but rather clever, he thought.

His thoughts drifted to Fear's speech, to how moved he was. The way the nearby lava glowed on Fear's body, how dark red gunk oozed from his burned eye, the way his legs trembled under him as he spoke, and above all the sheer charismatic presence the young stallion had given off, a presence lying dormant in him until then. How everything seemed to fall away from Drax like a weight had been rammed off his shoulders. He flexed said shoulders and flexed his fingers as his hands rested at his sides. With narrowed eyes, his thoughts turned to Fear's proposition, movies he'd been playing in his mind over and over again since then. Something still didn't sit well with him. It was how friendly he was, compared to Drax who felt like he'd done so much wrong. Making small mistakes that snowballed into something giant. Muscles tensed up as a grumble escaped his throat. He just wasn't comfortable with himself. His own mind had tried to rebel in such a reckless way, and a stallion nowhere near as old as him had managed the impossible.

That fact repeated in his head over. And over. And over again.

It was almost panic inducing, and it kept Drax from relaxing. Sometimes it surged to a head and the fury plus embarrassment aimed at himself was replaced with sadness and insecurity. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

Well that'd be true... if it wasn't for the conversation he'd had with Garyld, who'd given him ideas on how to care for his mind. He'd told him to learn how to accept the mistake, how to embrace it, and how to realize that mistakes were part of life. That they were beautiful even if others got hurt. Life wasn't about perfection, just trying your best.

But Drax was so far from the best, he couldn't help but ruminate. Maybe another deserved to be the leader more than him? He had the skill, but he didn't have the mindset. He'd proven that.

Garyld had told him he needed to discern the source of why he wasn't okay with failure.

Drax had thought on it for hours, but it was difficult. Less because it wasn't obvious... it was very obvious. It was more because the source of his misery was a root that he didn't want to discard. But if he didn't discard it, he was going to continue feeling miserable.

Garyld informed him that to be the best dragon he could be, he needed to lead by example.

So maybe he should... do away with it?

Drax's source was nothing amazing, nothing important. It was just the fact that he'd grown up constantly being told that failure would lead to death and horrible things for everyone. It had been failure that had killed his parents, and it had been failure that had led the dragons to where they were in this day and age. Just a constant string of failures.

How was Drax supposed to find the beauty in that?

 _What beauty is in the early end of life? In the suffering of a people?_ It was a difficult question that he had no answer to. But if he didn't find an answer, he would continue feeling this way and would not be able to lead his people effectively. It was like a blacksmith. There was no room for error because to fail was to make a weapon or armor that would not protect its wielder. It would mean less job opportunities, and less money. Not only would they not be able to take care of their family, but they would not be able to take care of their customers either. Drax felt it all on his mind heavily.

Garyld told him the answer to all of this was something he had to find for himself.

Intense and meaningful words, albeit infuriating.

Drax was broken out of his reverie as his mind's eye, connected to the newly regenerated Alicorsair, alighted on something rather curious. There was a village in the north – they were headed northwest – that appeared to be under attack. He took a few moments to watch the situation from his unique vantage point before holding up a hand and bellowing back to his followers. "Keep going northwest until you get to the edge of the dead forest, then proceed west to the rail tracks. I'll catch up with you there." And with that Drax flattened his body to make himself more angular, and soared in a rapid descent that gave him more forward momentum, his body screaming across the sky like a jet, though much quieter, wings occasionally beating to give him more driving force. More of a faint whistle.

The camera's eye contracted and zoomed, staring down at the middle of the little village ahead of itself as it did a lot of complex math equations in order to figure out the exact distance between itself and it's new quarry, immediately receiving orders from Drax as it flew through a list of possible interference methods. The parts inside its body whirred and thrummed with mechanical and magical potential, its glossy rainbow surface currently camouflaged like a highly skilled changeling not of the Viola Hive.

Down below was the beginnings of carnage.

Ten raiders(?) armed to the teeth with automatic rifles, secondary firearms, a few with shotguns and a couple with far heavier weaponry or barbed melee weapons, all fortified with sturdy, albeit slipshod spiked, punk-looking armor were currently harassing the living space of more than twenty ponies of varying backgrounds, from ex-raiders all the way to descendents without the money nor means to move to the bigger and safer locales. A couple snipers that were meant to defend the village laid either dead or actively bleeding out on the rooves of the buildings.

One rather terrifying looking raider with sculpted, sharp teeth and glimmering yellow eyes and vile breath was holding another, violently trembling pony up by the chin with a bit of telekinesis. "Tell all your friends to come out. _Now!_ Or we'll go through every house and kill all of you!" The raider swept a pistol out across the village square, firing off a shot with a _bang_ that _thunked_ into a building. Non-penetrative rounds, but still dangerous. He had an SMG slung across his back, a little banged up but in good working condition. "I'll only ask once!"

The innocent pony was crying, reaching his shaking hooves up to his neck and trying to undo the tight magical grip surrounding his neck. His life flashed before his eyes. Everything from growing up with his mother and father in the slums of Friendship City all the way to leaving for pastures where they could be more successful and not have to deal with a government taking taxes without giving them a decent place to live. He couldn't help but think about the daughter he'd adopted, and currently lived with. He struggled even harder against the magic. "Please! I don't want to die! Ohhh Celestia please don't let me die! Someone help me!" The stallion's voice came out in a blubbering panic, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Shut up you stupid little shit!" The raider slammed the butt of the pistol across the sobbing stallion's left eye, cracking the area of the skull with a loud, grisly snap and making it bruise up and bleed immediately. He then cocked the gun and prepped to blow his brains out. " _COME OUT NOW AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE EATEN_!" It was a lie to get them to come out and leave themselves defenseless. Leave no survivors to warn others. More food and shelter for them.

The stallion's speech came out garbled as he regretted not bathing today. Maybe if he had he would've been able to die clean and pristine. _Celestia please, if you save me now I'll bathe every day from now on like it's my last day on Equus, please just don't let me die!_ It was a little difficult to think straight due to the head trauma, but not impossible.

The village was full of regrets, full of terror. Everything was seeping into the atmosphere and leaving a mark of spiritual residue. Like an imprint in memory foam. First one mare came out, her chest stuttering, her breath failing her, tears in her eyes. A beautiful mare with long, swept mane and tail, looking like the clouds above but far more vibrant and clear.

More colorful ponies followed, slowly but surely, some muted others vivid. One had a pair of homemade false legs, another was missing an eye. Overall a really diverse group of nearly defenseless equines.

Except for one.

The unicorn raider immediately lined up his pistol and shot the equine pulling out a rifle in the leg, sending him collapsing to the ground and bleeding out, splinters of bone inside the muscle.

A loud scream erupted.

"You lot should be lucky I'm lenient." The raider's voice was gross, like the audible incarnation of someone whose mouth was tainted from constantly chewing tobacco. "All of you to the center of the village, and we'll give you our orders then!" He motioned with his pistol to get them moving.

One of the other equines tried to help the elderly stallion trying to be a hero, aiding him toward the center of the village. All of them congregated.

"Well. That seems to be all of them." Someone from behind the unicorn stated. "I can't feel anymore of them in my hooves."

"Gooooood," the unicorn cooed. "Kill them. Make it painful." He held up the pistol and gestured to the raiders behind him to get to work, throwing the stallion he'd been threatening to the ground.

The stallion's eyes shrunk and he tried to get back up. "What!? No! We did what you said! Please don't do this!"

The unicorn brought the butt of the gun down between the stallion's eyes, sending him collapsing to the ground. "Patheti-"

Just as the raiders were getting into position and in the middle of the unicorn's word, a beam of concentrated light shot out of the Alicorsair, on a date with the fanged unicorn's skull. It wasn't an instant kill. First the laser burned away the flesh, then the skull, casually drilling through the center before blasting through the brain matter and coming out the other side. Then the laser swept downward, searing him in half. There wasn't time for another word as his body collapsed to the ground.

Silence permeated the village.

One raider 'huh'ed in confusion. Another raider lifted up her spear. Every one of them looked around, conditioned to not panic. A couple took a step back cautiously.

The earth pony stallion took a few moments to put two and two together. Before looking around wildly for whatever had shot their leader. Then making a sudden decision. "Take cover!"

It was at that moment Drax's form appeared on the horizon, careening straight for them.

As the raiders tried to scatter, Drax came in flying.

The earth pony raider who'd tried to give the command was suddenly face to face with a pair of clawed feet pounding into him and sending him flying across the ground, skidding across it and nearly snapping his neck, knocked out for the count.

Drax fell onto all fours, and swiftly lunged at another couple raiders who were attempting to flee – chaos not having yet started – and wrapped their heads in his giant hands before crashing the two skulls together, both unconscious bodies thudding to the ground.

The Alicorsair shot out a web of crystalized water from its turret, wrapping around a trio of raiders, before tightening together and freezing to their bodies, leaving them stuck against each other in a heap on the ground, unable to reach or use their weapons.

As the raiders realized they were being attacked and sought to bring their weapons up to fire, Drax was already off his feet and tearing through the air at another. Seven down, three to go. He wrapped a hand around another raider's barrel, spun, and threw him into another raider a little more distant from him, knocking both off their hooves.

"Dr... dr... dragon!" The raider next to Drax mumbled in terror as he tried to take steps back and flee. Drax merely opened up his mouth.

The raider's life flashed in front of his eyes as he saw a torrenting gout of flame summoned from that maw abruptly washing over him. He shut his eyes and shrieked, cowering away.

Drax's flames were a dull amber and didn't burn. A low 107 degree fahrenheit temperature that quickly enshrouded the raider and caused his internal body heat to skyrocket. As his shriek died down to a low whisper, his body wobbled due to dizziness and headache, ragdolled, and fell to the ground from heat syncope.

Putting a stop to the flames, Drax felt the intent from one of the fallen raiders getting up and preparing to let loose with a grenade launcher.

Drax twisted around and shielded his face with his arms in a barrier stance as the gun lobbed a volatile explosive at him.

It exploded with a loud kaboom against his arms, heat and shrapnel doing nothing to the scales. Drax just growled, leaped forward as the light and smoke dispersed, and latched his hand onto a now screaming raider's muzzle, muffling it, and lifting him up. He reached out with his other hand, grabbing the grenade launcher and wrenching it, making it creak and crack apart. The raider squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. Drax followed up by twirling around and throwing the raider into the air as high as he could, far away from the village. Letting him drop wherever he may a quarter of a mile out.

The dragon leader flexed his rippling muscles, extended his wings, and let out a huff, smoke trailing out of his snout and sparking embers flaking off his mouth. All while an audience of villagers looked on in fright and shock, their brains locking up from the display they'd just encountered.

Drax took a moment to calm himself down, before holding up a thumb to the others, clicking his forked tongue, and taking off at breakneck speed.

The stallion that had been conked on the head murmured. "Least he... could've done was... let us thank him." His voice was a little slurred due to the concussion.

A mare spoke up soon after. "Wait, wasn't that the dragon DJ said Marvelous Spiral fought? What's he doing out here?"

"How'd he use elemental magic?"

"Wait didn't the DJ say the dragon had a companion with him?"

"Where's his weyr?"

"Why is he here?"

"Where's the Spiral?"

A confused hub bub formed amidst the crowd before they realized they should probably go about disarming those who were either unconscious, dead, or trapped.

watch?v=SFa7MSXR8hg

Drax cackled with glee as he kept the Alicorsair behind to watch the way the villagers disarmed and interrogated the raiders about where they came from, why they were there, etc. The act had felt good. Maybe not killing one but certainly putting a stop to them. It'd been a long time since he let loose for a reason like that. Flesh under scales tingled as electrical impulses, emotional activity surged within Drax's body, sending his entire form alight, tensing up and flexing, pulling his fists against his chest and exploding outward with a fervor and a roar as he rocketed across the environment once more.

Glee blossomed in Drax's chest, the likes of which he couldn't describe nor express, but one Garyld had taught him to analyze and question so that he would always be in control of his feelings.

How did he feel? Like he was above the cloud cover. Why did he feel that way? Because he'd just wrecked some likely high profile raiders. Was that all? No, it was because he'd saved others in the nick of time. Why did that make him feel good? Drax grumbled as the answers slowly filtered into his mind. He felt in control of his destiny for the first time in a long time, like he could overcome anything even if it was such a tiny victory. It taught him that his heart was both in the wrong and right places at the same time. Life was never so black and white.

What did this teach him?

 _These feelings mean that I can get a boost from the smallest of things. That life is never so bleak as to not allow for something small to be done, even if it's just to put good feelings out into the world around me. As long as I remain aware, I am in control. As long as I analyze, I am in the driver's seat._

Drax could've sworn there was something else he should be learning from it but at the moment, in his high, it was beyond him. The dragon shot off, beating his wings, to meet up with his weyr as he continued listening in to the villagers for a little while longer.

 _Interesting. They heard we would be migrating from the DJ, but not to where. DJ certainly_ does _have eyes and ears everywhere. Hmph. He must be protecting us._ Drax's thoughts lulled for a moment. _The Marvelous Spiral must be a nickname for Fear based on his cutiemark. What else has he done? He certainly didn't talk about his history with us. Mysterious stallion._ Drax growled and decided to leave the questions building up in his mind for another time.

Arriving near Dryfield, passing by one of the SPP towers, Drax told his companions to wait for him on the outskirts, away from the boundaries laid out by a scattered field of old bottlecap mines and the occasional scavenged junk turret. As he lazily took off again to check out the farmhouse he'd been told about, he cleared his mind and thought about what laid ahead for him.

Circling around Pumpkin Pep's farmhouse, lightly beating his wings to keep his form in the air, he slowly spiraled inward while taking in the place, beginning his descent a few moments later for the front door. He'd seen a couple fillies and a colt out taking care of the vegetation, and decided he ought to ignore them for the time being, thankful that most equines didn't think to look up at random intervals.

Drax hovered in the air a few moments with a couple _flap flap flap_ s of his wings as his momentum carried him forward, before landing on the porch of the old farmhouse with a _thud._ His talons gripped into the wood to anchor him as he considered his first words. Hesitating.

 _What do I say? I'm Drax Novus. My family is here to live near you for a little while? I know your grandson?_

No. A claw came up and scratched over his chin like his scales were itchy. Hmph.

 _I've heard all about you from your grandson. It's nice to finally meet the family that ended up siring a hero..._

No. Too submissive.

 _Greetings, my name is Drax Novus. I assume you've heard of me?_

Hm. Not casual enough, and definitely not friendly.

As Drax contemplated the first impression the door creaked open and out stepped Jack.

"Huh. You're bigger than I imagined." Jack leaned to one side, cocked an eyebrow, and then held out a hoof. "Drax Novus right? Our grandson told us you'd be by around this time most likely."

Drax was caught flatfooted, as evidenced by the dumbstruck look on his face. "Huh? How?"

Emulae squeezed by a moment later, doing a small bow. "Pleasure to meet you dragon leader." A teasing tone like syrup dripped down her voice. "If Fear hasn't told you yet then it's not our place to be revealing family secrets. Just know he has his ways." A small simper crawled across the violet and pink changeling's face.

Jack snickered a little. "Fear was right, you can be a dork sometimes." He turned around, beckoning Drax to follow him with a hoof.

Drax huffed, not quite fuming but certainly blushing over his scales, reaching up into his eyes. There was a sense of outrage, a sense of embarrassment, and many other things that flew through the dragon's mind. He clapped his hands over his face and stomped a foot. _Ugh. I am not used to being caught off guard like this, nor not being in the know. Another failure._ Drax watched Emulae slither into the house before Drax ducked under the doorway and followed in, trying to put it behind him.

As if reading his mind, Pep spoke. "Try not to worry about it too much. First impressions don't mean Jack shit to us."

Drax was shocked by the joke, freezing in place for a second as it registered and he let out a bark of laughter that he didn't expect. Just... came out unexpectedly like a burp. He was five seconds away from leaving and starting all over again, the perfectionist in him coming to the surface in those moments.

Jack laughed. "Good, you got a sense of humor. Try not to take things too seriously Drax. We're not like that. Life's not meant to be taken seriously."

Emulae hummed and made her way into the kitchen. "You want a slice of pumpkin pie Drax? You are a guest after all."

Drax murmured, holding a hand against his forehead and bowing slightly so he wouldn't scrape against the ceiling. His tail swept behind him in controlled bursts, both trying to relieve excess nerves and keep from knocking into anything, the fishy fin at the tip flexing up and down like he was swimming. "Thank you for your hospitality but, um." Drax was still blushing. "I think we should just keep this purely business."

Emulae chortled. "Nonsense! If we're going to get along from here on out we're going to do this right. This is isn't old Equestria where everything has to be so formal all the time."

"That's right," Jack continued. "So relax. Take a load off." Then he corrected himself. "Maybe not on the couch though, your body could crush it."

Drax sighed under his breath, dragging a hand down his face, making it distort slightly from the movement. "Ugh. Why me?"

Jack chuckled. "Because you're a friend of our grandson, and my dear wife's always intended to bring peace to the wasteland through teamwork so... we're going to do just that."

Emulae came out holding a plate in her telekinesis with a perfectly cut slice of pumpkin pie, a tiny dollop of cream spilled onto it and smeared across the top. "Oh honey. It was your dream too..."

"Oh Gumdrop..." Jack drawled.

As Jack mentioned something about bringing _life_ to the wasteland in various ways, Drax blinked and reached out for the pie, inundated in his own thoughts. _Gumdrop? Like the drug? Pie? They really are trying to bring civility back? Hum..._ Drax wrapped his hand around the slice and gently lifted it to his maw, taking a mini bite. He wasn't exactly supposed to be eating anything besides meat and gems or rocks, but he could explore a little beyond his frequent culinary escapades. He took a little nibble and chewed it up between his teeth, flicking the chunk about with his tongue.

"Oh by the way," Emulae said after Jack had finished saying... something. "The cream might be a little... stagnant. It's chemically composed so it can be preserved even without being kept in a cool location."

Drax merely shrugged his shoulders as Jack continued saying something to Emulae. It was true the cream was a little... dull. But it still helpfully balanced out the taste of the relatively fresh pie, with the crust giving something to truly chew on amidst everything that just melted in the mouth. It wasn't crunchy, but it didn't just up and dissolve either. Drax took a few more quick nips, then swallowed the rest whole. It was... pretty good. Not better than some gems, but certainly different. "Uh, thank you for that." _Then again it's nice having something in my mouth for once that doesn't just crunch. Impossible to find gems nowadays that melt in the mouth._

Emulae broke Drax from his reverie. "No problem. I know it's not quite dragon cuisine but I figure it's better than nothing after your long travel."

"It wasn't... that long." Drax was in a bit of a daze, in denial about everything that had happened to that point.

Jack moved over, reached up, and slapped Drax in the middle of his back. "Come on! Stop thinking and just sit down. Tell us. What's on your mind?"

Drax immediately plopped his rear down, unable to really think about anything else, and put his hands on his knees, setting the plate down. It felt good to sit after traveling nearly nonstop. Dragons had a lot of endurance, but it was still nice to rest. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to do that. They didn't have the opportunity.

Emulae waved a hoof in front of Drax's face. "Equus to Drax, come in! You there honey?"

Drax looked up from the floor, his eyes regaining their luster. "Oh, right. Sorry. I guess it has been a long journey. A lot's been happening to me lately I suppose." he looked around the rustic living room. "I'm surprised to see so much hospitality in this place. I've been messing up a lot lately and I don't feel like I deserve it."

Emulae and Jack looked at each other for a moment. Jack was the first to speak. "Well if that doesn't sound like our grandson I don't know what does!"

Drax's eyes lit up for a moment. "Uhh... what?"

Jack rolled a hoof, Emulae looked up to the ceiling. The former spoke. "It's not our place to talk about it. If Fear wants to tell you about the times he screwed up, that's his prerogative. He gets really emotional sometimes."

Drax lifted an eyebrow.

Emulae nodded. "He's always the little perfectionist. Has a hard time getting out of a rut when he gets in one. You seem the same way, Drax."

"Oh. Hm. Yeah I suppose." Drax's voice drifted off. "I guess we all have to learn how to deal with our failures and move on." It felt good that he wasn't the only one struggling with the answer to this. Then Emulae said something he didn't expect.

"Most of us go through it. Those of us who hold ourselves to a higher standard than we do the ones around us. They have to learn that they need to be compassionate to themselves as well as others. The rest have to learn some other method of accepting it and moving on. Everyone has a different coping mechanism, or a different answer."

Jack finished her thought. "Yes, and everyone needs to come to their answer themselves, even if it's the same as someone else's. Until then, healing won't be complete."

Drax's tail flicked and he stared at the ground. There was a lot to say, a lot to react to, and not enough time. Another failure? _No. I have to stop thinking about it like that or I'll just keep driving myself down. Ever since my loss to Fear I've been seeing everything as a mistake. Even if it is I need to figure out... what I'm doing wrong._ He looked up. "How did Fear get over it?" There was a curious growl in Drax's 'r's.

Jack laughed and shook his head. Emulae blushed and looked off to the side. "Between you and me, he's still not over it. He moved _past_ it but he still hasn't _accepted_ or _discarded_ it. He tries to act like it's not affecting him, tries to act strong in front of us all. But sometimes the cracks show. He's still not recovered from his problems."

Drax grinned, squeezing his eyes shut, cheeks rising over his eyes. "Is that so? Well. I guess we're all at different stages in our growth." Drax stood up. "Oof. I really should pull myself together and figure things out." There was a small facade overcoming the dragon, a sense of lightheartedness that finally filtered to the surface. "I was told by Fear that you guys would be able to help my little group out. I still find it strange that he's able to communicate with all of us in our dreams."

"Hah!" Emulae barked. "He has Princess Luna's help to thank for that. But he hardly tells anyone because he learned the hard way spreading that information leads to problems."

Drax's jaw fell open and he blinked a few times. "Wait, you mean he was serious about that? I figured he just learned how to dreamwalk." He looked at the ceiling and tapped his chin with a claw. "Huh. He really has gone through a lot hasn't he? Special little whelp."

Jack shrugged. "He's insecure about what he's earned, whether he truly deserves the recognition or not. It's because of that we hardly ever talk about what he's accomplished, though we know all about it."

Drax murmured under his breath and glared at the two. "You're right, he has a lot of issues to work through. It's a good thing he's not leading an actual group." _Whelp has a lot to learn about accepting the graciousness of others. Come to think of it he seemed to hate having others ask how he'd beat me too._ "Strange colt."

The two before him nodded. "That's stating it mildly," Emulae teased while rolling her eyes. "But despite his issues he's trying his best. As for how we can help you..." Emulae's horn lit up with a lavender aura and a similar field of undulating stars and auroras coiled around Drax's skull.

Before the dragon knew it, what he saw in the room was replaced with flying over the entire desert, taking in every single detail and memorizing landmarks he'd never seen before, but could now. Everything from oases to strangely formed plateaus and cliffs, all the way to abandoned facilities, roads, and rock farms, plus everything in between. Drax's gaze was distant, a thousand yard stare for awhile as he took it in, jaw dipping. After a moment he shook his head, feeling the memory throb against his mind like he'd just had a really vivid dream as normal vision returned and the light around Emulae's horn went quiet. "What... was that?"

"A very intensive visual hallucination. I just guided you throughout the majority of the desert around this farmhouse in a matter of seconds. It's the only way for a changeling's hivemind memory to be applied to a non-changeling. The intensity was why you could see me performing the spell. It _was_ a spell."

Drax looked impressed, and also excited. "That's really cool!" For a moment he sounded like a whelp. "What else can you do with that!?"

Emulae gave a little wink, and Jack looked between the two with a knowing smirk. "Changeling secrets, for now Drax Novus. Just focus on helping out your people."

Jack spoke up. "Also, once you've decided on one of those rock farms to make your home, come by again with your weyr. We've already informed most of the townsfolk what's going on and to keep your visit on the downlow. We figured we ought have a celebration. I don't suppose you can help us provide some food?"

Drax was immediately on edge, his shoulders rising slightly, fingers clenching into fists, thighs tensing up. His head twisted to face the equine and changeling, There was a suspicious expression, crossed with shock and surprise. "Uhh... I don't know." He didn't expect others to know about this arrangement. "Are they... trustworthy? I don't want the Steel Rangers to come around."

Jack's face molded to one of surprise, though just purely so. "Oh? Fear didn't tell you? Hm. Guess he didn't want to worry you."

Drax narrowed his gaze and grit his teeth. "Tell me what?" Suddenly this was looking a lot less welcoming. Was he going to have to fight his way out? _So much for hospitality._

"We have a deal with the Steel Rangers."

Drax's stomach sank.

"We give them food and the ingredients for some homemade radaway and they stop asking questions about our life and the lives of the citizens here. While it means they're less likely to intervene in our problems, it means we don't have to worry about them taking Emulae here away for questioning or worse." He shrugged a shoulder. "We live in harmony with those who would otherwise be our enemies. It's a tentative arrangement and they've only started learning to trust us and our judgment, but all they care about in the end is being able to take care of their brotherhood. Just like all of us, we're looking to take care of someone. They're not going to bother you, and if this little town can keep changelings from being outed, we can keep dragons from being outed too."

Jack paused. "So, you willing to trust us too, Drax Novus?" He held out a hoof.

Drax's face was screwed up in thought and clouded with suspicion. He was trembling. Feeling betrayed, feeling naive. A set of emotions he wasn't used to dealing with. His breath hung in his lungs and he thought about burning Fear's grandparents down right then and there and running off. Terror was a primal, destructive emotion. He understood. Still. If they could harbor a changeling, and if Fear would give him the benefit of the doubt regarding his intentions, forgive him for trying to kill him, then why couldn't Drax give them the benefit of the doubt too?

The dragon eased up some of his tension and closed his mouth. After a prolonged sigh, hands on his hips, Drax reached out and clasped the small hoof proffered him, giving it a gentle shake. "Alright. I guess I can give you all a chance. What else am I going to do after all?" _Besides, hurting others will just get me hunted down. Garyld, and Fear taught me I shouldn't be acting on emotions like the colt's namesake._ His eyes relaxed and pulled his hand away. "What do you want me to bring to the celebration?" He asked, voice still on edge.

Jack smiled. "Excellent. If you want, have a couple of your dragons do some hunting, bring some radbeasts along, and we'll have a barbeque. That is provided you all feel like cooking." A lopsided smile crossed the small stallion's face.

Emulae draped a foreleg over Jack's shoulders and pulled him in close.

 _Huh,_ Drax thought, _they hardly look their age except when they're together like this._ He lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest masculinely, his lips tugging upward on one side in a smirk. "You're good with words Jack. I don't know if it's your selection of them or just the charisma but... you got yourself a deal. So long as you all provide the drinks for the occasion." 

Emulae cooed. "Dragons drink hm? That's new to me."

Drax cocked his head. "Only on some occasions. We don't brew our own beer or anything, though we do know how to get high and have a good time." Drax reached out with a fist.

Jack and Emulae both reached out a hoof and bumped with him.

"I'll see you later, you two." Drax twisted around and waved with two fingers over his shoulder, before ducking down a bit and exiting the door.

On the other side he saw a trio of siblings staring up at him in wonder, following his departure with their eyes. The one he recognized from Fear's descriptions as Chirp looked the least intimidated and the most in awe. Rose looked the most cool and collected. And Mirage's legs were shaking.

Drax turned his head around and readied to take off. _Huh, every equine in Fear's family is so full of personality_ , he couldn't help but think. And with that he gave a nod to the siblings and took off.

Chirp raced forward and threw his hooves out, waving. " _SEE YOU SOON!_ " He cried out at the top of his lungs.

Rose gave a small, tentative wave, and Mirage collapsed on her side with a squeak.

Drax decided to look ahead to the future instead of focusing on the past. It seemed like the right thing to do. _Fear said it was the blue and orange filly that liked to listen to music right? Hm. I'll tell Slag to bring the records with him and we'll hand them over. Maybe she'll let me use her record player now and then._

Most of the town had met up in and around Scavver's Tavern for the celebration. A number of ponies didn't know what was going on but quickly got into the swing of things even despite seeing dragons there. More than a few had been shocked and scared, but upon seeing how lively everyone else was, the feeling was contagious and before Drax knew it, pretty much the whole town was joining in on the fun.

Chirp brought his games that he used outside the farmhouse, like his 'recently' attained croquet set, badminton equipment, and horseshoes/spike. Mirage with the help of Jack brought the record player and played not only her own collection but Drax's collection as well as she slowly drew out of her shell, in part thanks to Fear. She also made the air around the place smell nice with illusions. Rose occasionally gave massages when she was in the mood, and put together some old puzzles otherwise, inviting others to join in with her.

Emulae took select ponies and dragons on an illusory excursion through old Equestria and occasionally hosted hallucinatory RPG worlds for them to have fun in as a group. It took a lot of concentration, but it wasn't difficult per se.

Jack mostly helped hoof out food and drinks, and directed the assigned dragons on how to best cook the meats they were given so it'd be cooked enough without burning away the taste and juices.

Overall it'd been an incredibly good time. Good games, good drinks, good food. A spectacular event christening a new era of friendship between different species. A barbeque toasting to times ahead. Some dragons and ponies told stories, and overall both sides were learning to trust each other. A few changelings from Spearmint Wing's up and coming hive showed up to partake, host sparring matches, and broadcast the fun party to the others farther away.

Drax was left in awe at the sheer positive outcome of his choice. Occasionally chatting with Jack, Emulae, and the siblings. A toast to new beginnings.

 _Mistakes are embarrassing,_ Drax thought. _But they have meaning too. We're going to keep having our misses, but there'll be hits too. Our choice to move on is in part what gives the past beauty and meaning. The beauty is in how we redeem ourselves afterward, and the juxtaposition between it all leaves a mark in everyone's mind._ His eyes took in the sight of his people and new friends having the time of their lives. A time they would not have had if they hadn't risked failure. _If there wasn't beauty in all of this, others wouldn't be moved. Failures and struggle are beautiful in their own right because it's an experience, experiencing who you are as a person. A moving story is beautiful because it happened, because there was a future after it. Failure is not the end, it is the beginning of something new, no matter how new. Not everyone will make it, but they'll be okay too. If they weren't there'd've probably been a riot from all that wasted magical potential. Matter and energy simply change forms after all._ There might be more bad times in the future, but for now... this was fine. _I hope Fear learns this too, soon. He's a good colt._

watch?v=6nSVJjOp1zA

A/N: BR asks Fear and Acrid: If you combined illusion magic and earthbending, could you pose as Terra?

 **Acrid:** I'm going to answer this one. I talked it over with Fear and he's agreed to do this with me if we ever return alive to Dryfield. Back before the war there was this thing called Nightmare Night where you dressed up as various monsters and went around asking for treats or causing mischief. It was an uproarious holiday that I loved a lot, even if I rarely participated in it when I was young due to the fact we were too far from town, about a mile. There were a lot of carnivals around this time, which is why I have such fond memories of it. However, we can definitely pull it off together if Fear lays on my back and I carry him around town. He'll mask us both, our voices and bodies, and I'll upheave the earth. We'll cause mischief and get free food!

 **Fear:** I'm really looking forward to it! Acrid won't admit it but he seems really nervous about it for some reason. I keep assuring him we'll make it back to Dryfield when this is all over. I'm not going to let any of us die!

Shining asks: What games would you speedrun if you got into that?

 **Fear:** Mega Mare definitely. I saw a version of myself playing it. I'd love to have a strategy named after me.

 **Faith:** I don't... know? This is the first time I've heard of such a thing. I don't really know about video games though Gentler has mentioned in the past that Abyssinia has arcades. I don't think I'd speed run, I'd just try to get a high score on a slow, deliberate game. Something with not much strategy but keeps you entertained.

 **Gentler:** I don't know many games but I could see me trying to speed through Nightmare Night. It was a game where you played as an alicorn beating back glitchy nightmares. There were only a certain amount of levels, and the faster you beat it the higher score you got.

 **Acrid:** Mareio definitely. Without a doubt. I saw a couple of my peers playing it back before I was chosen for Project Ace and I was always curious in playing it for myself. Though... I can't say for sure I'd get into speed running. I think what you call RPGs are where I really thrive.


	36. TPwC: Root Memory and the Trip

Root Memory and the Trip

watch?v=Y7bvMlfmTm4

The past half hour leading to Maneami had been taken up by philosophical discussion between the squad, primarily about the nature of time as a whole and whether it was cyclical or more of an eddie. All of this as they walked through a bombed out residence with scattered tropical and banyan trees. Whether pasts and futures looped into themselves and repeated or if reality was constantly undergoing new iterations with each wind around. About whether progress was a law of every multiverse, or only a fundamental aspect of their multiverse. Which led into questions about what was truly necessary for life and meaning, as well as queries regarding whether the gods were using them for entertainment or some greater purpose. The conversation twirled around between the four of them, touching upon the meaning of Acrid's cutie mark and, finally, the importance of complexity, and what was at the root of it all.

"Or it's just a continuous cycle in order to cement something important, or just for entertainment." Faith reminded with a hoof in the air.

"Maybe. But growth seems so important to everything. It has more meaning than simply entertainment. It makes the most sense I guess?"

"Is that so?" Acrid challenged. "So then what about your mother dying Fear? You grow from that?" There was a teasing tone to his voice. Gentler and Faith shot him a dirty look, Fear just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Acrid. I grew from that. I had to heal the wounds, and I haven't yet discarded the trauma fully – I know it still affects me in small ways like how I'm terrified of putting others in danger to this day. But I did grow. Even if not in all the best ways."

"See?" Acrid pushed.

"Yeah, but it was mostly better ways," Fear continued. "It also gave me better access to my magic. Nowadays that feels like a silver lining. Not a worthy transaction but more of an 'at least.' You know? Everyone keeps telling me once I discard the past, the things that no longer serve me, I'll figure out how to draw more power from the world around me, but I'm still figuring out how to do that."

Acrid puffed out his chest. "Probably by learning to not be afraid of loss."

Fear felt an ulterior motive to that comment, but decided to ignore it. "Sure I fear losing my family, but I'd lose them all over again if it came to it, if it meant I could have them for a little while longer. It hurts, it traumatizes, but it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Faith chortled. "You took that straight from a playbook!"

Fear grinned, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with a hoof. "Guilty! But it's a super important line with a lot of truth to it."

Acrid smirked. "Oh? So then when are you going to grow out of this 'I'm an imposter' phase you seem to be stuck in?"

Fear's jaw fell open a bit, and the others glanced at him. He felt their eyes lingering on him and his blush intensified, glancing at the ground. "Well. Uh. I'm still working on that," he murmured. "I just feel like I'm gliding through life, or maybe not gliding enough. It's as if everything I possess, have experienced, and have become is fake."

"Well at least you still have a home, Fear. My roots are dead. Even if you don't deserve it," Acrid replied, "you have those who love you. In my opinion it doesn't matter if you deserve it or not."

"Yeah but you don't know what I did," Fear whispered. "And besides, you can always live with me in Dryfield until you come up with where you want to go, and what you want to do."

Acrid's gaze shifted behind him to Fear, surprise etched in his face. "Well... thank you. I appreciate that."

Fear could tell Acrid was hiding something. Maybe it was just lack of enthusiasm? But why? There was something else there too. An allure or admiration, he didn't want to know. "Well what about you Acrid? How have things grown for you?" Fear jut a hoof out toward the equine ahead of him. "Surely you've been remembering more. I've seen the way you handle yourself in a fight nowadays."

Acrid narrowed his eyes, then shrugged nonchalantly, lifting a hoof and twisting it up to face the sky. "I've remembered more than I'd like to. But that doesn't mean it's not a good thing, if that makes any sense. And it helps I have a way to defend myself nowadays."

"Huh," Faith replied. "First time I've ever seen you so curt and not cracking jokes."

Acrid sighed. "Nothing to joke about, Faith. Changing the subject... what were you saying earlier about not knowing what you did Fear?"

Well at least some ponies didn't care what they learned, even if it was bad, Fear thought. "You always had that good of hearing or is it situational?"

The older stallion scoffed. "Says the pony who used to eavesdrop. For someone who doesn't like prying you sure like sticking your snout where it doesn't belong."

"Well, I mean..." Fear muttered. "It's not exactly prying if they're already talking about it."

Acrid laughed. "Is that how you excuse it?" Acrid shut his mouth before he said something hurtful. "It's fine. I know why you do it Fear. You just want to help, and you're also lethally curious. But now I'm curious about you, it's time to open up." 

"Oh. Uh." Fear looked up from the ground, focusing on Acrid. "Well... I guess I could tell you. I don't usually like telling ponies about myself. But..." Fear massaged his foreleg with a hoof. "Long story short, after my mother died I killed a couple innocents. A father and a son."

Acrid threw Fear a glance, eyebrow raised. Fear felt a lot of emotions cross Acrid's consciousness. Betrayal, apathy, indecision, disgust, and then after a few moments the disgust reached a crescendo. "I can see why you don't tell others. You probably should so they don't get the wrong idea about you." Biting words. "You ever try seeking out the mother in your sleep?"

A tentative smile crossed Fear's face as he ran a hoof through his mane. "Uh. Yeah. I keep in touch with her frequently and I try to be there for her what little I can. I try to be like a second son to her but it's difficult and I usually don't succeed."

Looking down at the ground, Acrid's brow furrowed. "You should try harder."

Fear could tell Acrid's opinion of him had changed with one little revelation. His heart ached, and he glanced off and to the side. He tried to turn his emotions into thoughts. _I_ _feel guilty, ashamed, and inferior. I've started putting a lot of emphasis on what Acrid thinks of me, so it hurts more. That doesn't mean I'm bad... right? Faith and Gentler like me. Right?_ It wasn't helping as much as he'd hoped. _Acrid doesn't determine my self worth, I don't need him to._ It usually helped, but it wasn't fully assisting this time.

Instead, as they entered city limits, Fear took out his sword and dwelled on that. He remembered the consciousness venom from his death to the Surreal. Could he do something like that to put someone to sleep? _To recreate it, I need to know what it consisted of. It was a form of poison. What kind of elements are poisonous? ...Fire. Radiation? Can I focus radiation in my sword? If I can focus, albeit tainted water to my sword I should be able to summon radiation... right?_

Fear spun the sword around a few times, staring at it and concentrating. _Evolution. Change. Unregulated growth. Overwhelming energy. Shedding excess, for better or worse. Sickness. Alteration. Harness that feeling and command it_. He squeezed his eyes shut as he cast out Shaybna's lure, seeking out the aspect of nature. Following his family with his sixth sense alone. _Shaybna? Can you help please?_

There was a bite. He felt a connection, a thin, wavering thread through the sword as a conduit, fusing him with reality on a barely visible wavelength. Fear's chest puffed out and he opened his eyes as he yanked forward with his consciousness and twisted the sword around his body before bringing it up, over his body, then down, edge horizontal, in front of him. As he stared at the blade he noticed a sickly green globby glow exuding from the blade, giving it a diseased sheen. As it stabilized, it became less a blob and more like a streetlight in the fog, that's what the green reminded Fear of. It gently radiated outward, and Fear realized he should extinguish it before it affected him.

But...

 _Can I modify this element to mimic the virus and put others to sleep? But how?_ Fear chewed on his lower lip as his ears flattened against his skull. Then gnawing on a hoof. He had to be quick. _I'll ask Luna. Doing it in the middle of a battle without testing is dangerous._

That's when Fear heard a voice in his mind.

" _Fear."_

 _Shaybna? What is it?_

" _The solution to your problem is simple. It is akin to making a spell. All you must do is channel your will through me, and I will be your horn. Think about your intent, will it, and incant whatever may come to your heart to direct that emotion more efficiently. Your youth and inexperience with your spells makes the incantation a requirement."_

 _Hmm... will the same thing work for healing a consciousness with the blade?_

" _Yes, Fearei Shatter. I am merely a conduit for your will, a second, more powerful horn."_

 _Thank you Shaybna. I'll keep that in mind._

Unsurprisingly there had been raiders waiting outside their destination, both for the defenseless and newly wealthy to come out for an ambush. Suffice to say they'd been dispatched easily enough the second Fear sensed them and the squad was able to go on the attack. Their destination, the main Maneami Market Place, was naturally fortified and the best place to go in the area to sell and buy goods. Fear knew about it from Emulae and the Viola hive in general. It had stone walls, choke points, other tactical advantages. Fear and his family were paying a visit there in order to resupply a tiny bit with the money they had from Dryfield. Fear only had a thousand caps on him, but it should've been enough for necessities. He wasn't exactly rich back home but he had a reliable job and was skilled at what he did for a living. It'd been three years making a name for himself in that town, both toward those who passed through and those who lived there. No matter how hard Fear was on himself, he could at least puff his chest out in the knowledge he was talented as a comfort horse, no matter what the job entailed, be it emotional or physical comfort, or even actual sex. Change and healing was in his nature.

And it helped that, among his companions, he was the only one that didn't need actual food in order to survive. All he needed was a consistent source of love, and given how his family felt about him... it wasn't difficult to siphon what he needed to keep himself topped off.

As the group split up with their gear in order to go about buying what little they needed, Fear hung out in the center among the various shopkeeps, watching as ponies bartered to get what they needed. His saddlebags hung over his flanks, covering up his cutiemark. _Wonder if Gentler will ever purchase a long ranged weapon._ Fear flicked his tail as he looked over to where Faith was. _I'm never surprised anymore to see ponies trying to get her to sell the Alicannon._ Then his vision settled on Acrid, narrowing his eyes. _I don't know what to think about you..._ His tail swept to the side, and that's when he caught the colt in his peripheral, snapping his head to look at him.

An emaciated unicorn colt was hanging out in front of the canned food bazaar, looking longingly at the items on sale. His jaw hung open, and his eyes were sunken and bruised, but he looked more tired than pathetic. Fear cursed himself for thinking that way about another pony. His breathing was heavy but Fear could see the determination hiding in his eyes. He had nothing on him. A red coat, a prismatic butterfly for a cutiemark, and greasy brown mane and tail. He looked like a wreck, his fur askew and dirty, with patches of dust scattered over him. Fear's eyes lingered on the colt for awhile. _What's he doing? Doesn't he have...? No. Of course not. Most ponies don't have parents._ He closed his mouth and wandered over to the colt. Overall this little one reminded Fear of himself, even if they were nearly the same height, with the younger being ever so slightly smaller.

"Hey there."

The colt jumped and took a step back, curling up on himself, glancing around wildly like he was about to be hurt by the guards that used automatic weapons and far more precise firearms to defend against raiders. To Fear it felt less anxious, more paranoid. Living in the wastes was traumatic. His lips blubbered a bit and he bowed his head. A feigned demonstration of deference and sadness, Fear could tell. "Sorry about that, just looking! ...Again." The colt was optimsitic and strong. Looking at him reminded Fear of his roots, almost. The difference being he'd had a chance on his own. It wasn't quite guilt that spurred him, but a sense of camaraderie.

Fear held a hoof up defensively, throwing on a charming grin, a lock of hair falling over his eyes. "Come on, I know you're not really that scared." Fear's strange glowing eyes shimmered. Still, fake panic or not... Fear was proud of the colt for enduring. "I just wanna know what you're doing here."

Something about Fear's voice was intense to the colt, but he couldn't put his hoof on what. His gaze settled on the cans of food before him and he bit his lower lip. "Uhh. Hm. I was just... looking at the food. I haven't eaten in days. And I know if I go outside I'm going to get caught by those raiders and used for... whatever they want."

Fear frowned slightly, glancing to the food vendor. "Is that so? What about your parents?"

The colt stayed silent, though his eyes contracted. Fear knew it was frustration. That or hesitance to trust.

"What about your name? Do you have one or remember it?"

"Flitter Fly."

Fear's cheeks puffed out and he coughed into a hoof.

"Don't laugh." Flitter spat. "I know it's not wasteland material."

"It's not that Flit... it's just I didn't expect a unicorn to be named 'fly.' Any reason your parents named you that?"

Fear felt cordial to the colt. Didn't seem like a danger. He didn't draw closer, but he spoke a little more freely, his dulled orange eyes appearing distracted. A manipulative air that Fear could sense overcame the colt. "I don't know. They never told me. They died before I could get to know them very well. It's difficult to get inside a group because they want you to do all these things to prove your loyalty, and some are just... bad."

Narrowing his eyes, Fear thought on that, hunching over. "Yeah I know what you mean. I had the same difficulty growing up. Once I finally learned to trust others I tried to latch on but it was difficult." _And I always felt guilty trying to grow attached for the longest time._ Fear faced Flitter. "You know what I think your name means?"

The colt looked to Fear with a hint of apprehension and suspicion, like he suspected Fear was trying to get something out of him.

"I think it means that you're meant to be free, your own unicorn, doing what you want. Showing off your beauty to those you come across. Carving out a life for yourself. I think it represents your inner soul. Beautiful and fragile, yet strong and flying above everything that tries to bring you down." Fear glanced to Flitter and gave him a small smile. "That sound about right?"

A single, solitary smile graced Flitter's face as he lifted an eyebrow at Fear, then chuckled. "Nice. But super cheesy. You need to work on your negotiation skills, you're not going to get anypony to give you anything with ass-kissing like that."

Fear just simpered and lidded his eyes.

The shopkeeper spoke up, no recognition in his eyes. "Look. This colt comes by frequently to mooch. Just constantly giving him what he needs is going to encourage him. Now either buy something or leave. You're scaring away the customers you glowing-eyed freak."

Fear nearly barked out laughter, leaning forward before standing up and throwing a hoof around the colt, leading him away. Flitter didn't resist, but he wasn't easy to guid either. "It's no lie, that's what I really think. I guess I'm just a cheesy kinda pone. Though we should probably get you a little food. I also have an idea." As he led Fly away, he reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a box of sunflower seeds, closing them back up and levitating them alongside him.

"Well... I guess you seem sincere enough." Flitter smirked a bit. Fear seemed like an easy mark. "What's your idea?"

"I'm gonna teach you a couple things right quick. Here. Eat a few of these. They'll help you recover a little." Fear dumped a small handful of seeds out and hoofed them over to the colt.

Flitter opened his mouth and popped the seeds in, crunching down on them all with his flat teeth, before swallowing. "Huh. Where'd you get these things? These are really good!" There was vitality in the seeds. Pure life force and love emitting from them.

Fear stopped where he was and turned around to face the colt. "Trade secret, and you can have them. I don't need them that bad. Even if you're just taking advantage of me, that doesn't really matter. I wanna help. Just make sure to eat 'em sparingly."

Flitter's gaze softened, and he looked away with a huff. "You seem simple."

"Hah. I probably am. I've seen things of myself, I wouldn't be surprised if I had issues and deficiencies."

The colt's face screwed up, his facade melting away a bit. On second thought Fear looked awfully familiar. But what would the Marvelous Spiral be doing Maneami? Heroes didn't come to Maneami. "Alright, enough of this bullshit, what's the rest of your idea?" 

Fear grinned and giggled. Definitely saw himself in Flitter. "I'm going to buy you some things, so you can start scavenging a little. Make a name for yourself, ya know? Because I know there's nothing more satisfying in life than learning how to fend for yourself. The high it gives is intense." He threw his forelegs out, and then started leading Flitter over to a vendor selling clothing and storage.

Flitter was... confused. But not altogether against it. What was Fear's problem? Why did he think it was important? What did he have to gain? What was he going to make him do?

Fear read his worries and shot him a little smile. "There's no strings attached, I promise. If you decide you wanna just sell it after we're done and keep living as you were, that's fine. But being cast out alone without any opportunities sucks." He slapped Flitter on the back, before looking over the items on sale and choosing one. A single saddlebag with a strap. A little frayed, but good enough for what was needed. He pulled out 100 bottlecaps from his saddlebags and hoofed them over to the vendor. "Here ya go." Then he turned to Flitter. "Need help putting this on or can you do it?"

Flitter huffed and puffed out his cheeks. "Wow you really shouldn't treat everyone like a foal – I'm more intelligent than that!" He floated the saddlebag over to his barrel, coiling the strap around, and fastening it to the buckle until it was tight. The bag was bigger than him. But he could carry it. The seeds had helped. It was strange though. Putting it on made him feel more powerful.

Fear took the box of seeds and tucked it away into the bag. "Keep this safe. There aren't many but it'll keep you going for a couple weeks. They're made of pure love."

"Pure love?" Now _that_ was surprising. And fucking stupid.

Fear shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda anyway." Flitter's look of confusion abated, only to be replaced by frustration at the sheer vagueness. There was a lopsided, teasing grin on Fear's face. "Now c'mon. Let's get you something that'll allow you to scavenge."

Flitter went silent, glaring at the ground in thought. It felt weird to be taken care of like this, but not out of place. Fear almost seemed like a father figure in this instant. "How'd you get all this money? What do you do?"

"Oh I'm a comfort horse. Perfect job for somepony like me. But I'm not going to explain why. Gotta keep some secrets."

Flitter grunted in response as they came to a bunch of scavenger tools set out on top of a towel.

Fear picked out a red handled crowbar and paid the shopkeep 130 caps before opening up Flitter's saddlebags and shoving it in at an angle so it could more easily settle inside. "You know, you're very quiet for a pony who's having his whole life turned upside down."

There was a pause. "I don't know. Just not used to anypony going this far for me or take the risk that I'm just going to take advantage of your kindness. It's... strange. I don't know why you'd do it. Why you'd try to enable me. And for all you know I might one day try to mug you?"

"Haha! No way you'd ever do that. Even if you did you'd be incapacitated before you could shoot me. Now come this way." Fear brought him over to a firearms dealer. Selecting a box of 50 rounds and a silenced pistol. 740 caps total. Fear didn't have much left, but that was fine. "Do you know how to load and fire a pistol Flitter?"

Flitter shook his head, eyebrows still furrowed. "No."

Fear held the gun out. "Well here, like this. Here's the safety," he pointed to a switch with his hoof, "and all you do to pull out the magazine is..." Fear compressed the magazine release with his telekinesis and pulled. "Then you just load the magazine with bullets." Fear, while holding all three, box of 10mm bullets, magazine, and pistol, started funneling rounds into it. "Then when you're done put it back in." _Shuck._ "Then pull back on this..." _click_. "And it's ready to fire. Keep the safety on whenever you're not using it. Make sure you know exactly how many rounds are in your gun at all times, and always keep it loaded in case of emergencies." Fear hoofed it off to him with the handle facing the colt. "Capiche?" 

"Alright all-knowing one. Any tricks to aiming?" There was a sour tone to Flitter's voice, but not altogether unpleasant. More a defense mechanism than anything.

Fear grinned from ear to ear. "Glad you asked. Stare down the sight, keep both eyes open, and try to pull the trigger in the center, otherwise you'll shoot slightly off. Try not to put it right in front of your eyes otherwise the recoil might get'cha." He pat a hoof on the colt's shoulder as he set the weapon and ammo in his saddlebags. "You'll get used to it with time. What you wanna try to do is only use it if you _absolutely need it._ Keep your ears and eyes open for danger, and don't go shooting unless you know somepony is a threat. Sometimes it helps to use rocks as noisemakers to distract a raider." Fear nuzzled into the colt's mane with his muzzle. "I think that's all you really need to know. You'll learn the rest on your own. You got all that?"

Flitter nodded once. "Thanks, I guess. I suppose I owe you to at least try finding a little something." A beat. "By the way... Are you the Marvelous Spiral? I feel like an idiot asking, because it makes no sense he'd be around Maneami."

Fear cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry. I don't know who that is. Are you sure you're not confusing me for someone else? My name's Fearei Shatter."

Flitter looked like he'd been punched. "Well it's nice to meet you I suppose, Fear. You sure I can have all this?"

Fear shook his head and slapped a hoof on Flitter's back. "Yeah. Everyone deserves a chance to make something of themselves, even if they don't take that opportunity. Stay safe and try not to let paranoia get to you. You've survived this long so I'm sure you know the ins and outs of avoiding raiders."

Flitter laughed. "Yeah I do. Huh. Well thanks, whatever you are, for spending so much money on me I guess. You're not so bad. Definitely easy to mooch off of."

"That may be so but I'm sure it'll be worth it. Now I gotta go, my family's going to be done soon."

"Family?" Who would hang out with this loser?

Fear gave a firm nod. "Yeah." Then he pointed to Acrid (who was buying a couple health potions), Gentler (who was chatting up a mare at the pharmacy), and Faith (who was looking through the literary section). "Those guys are my family. I care about them a lot and they care about me. You should start your career in earning family of your own around here. Friendship is super duper important Flitter! You never know who's going to be with you in the thickest of moments."

Flitter lifted a foreleg against his chest and stared askance. "I... suppose. Thanks." The colt seemed uncertain. "Look, you might be dumb but still, no one's gone quite this far for me before. So I guess I kinda owe you at least a little effort."

Fear nodded and clapped both forehooves on Flitter's shoulders while sitting on his haunches and ignoring the insult. "Anytime. Now. I gotta go. I think my family's finishing up. You be safe okay? I expect to be hearing good things about you on the grapevine. And don't worry about the raiders waiting to ambush, I took care of them. They won't be coming back."

The colt finally offered a genuine smile, albeit a cautious one, and turned to walk off. Even if the small stallion was dumb, he apparently was no pushover.

"Oh! Flitter!" Fear called out, something occurring to him.

Flitter about-faced and stared at Fear with glassy eyes. "What is it?" 

The young stallion smiled from ear to ear, seeping into his eyes. "If you feel like doing so, make a stop by Friendship City and join the Wasteland Crusaders."

"I'll... think about it. Thank you Fear." And with that he was off, contemplating the new path set out before him.

Fear mused. _I might visit Flitter in his dreams now and then._. _Keep an eye on him_.He realized a moment later that he'd spent a _a lot_ of money on the colt. Would he have enough for the boat ride? _Oh well. I'm good at bartering. It's part of my job after all. Even if I need to do a little comfort horse duties I can get anything with a little struggle._

"So then I realized I should probably check on him in his dreams now and then. Keep an eye on him and give him advice, maybe set up some dreams where he practices certain scenarios. I don't know. Is that too much? I just want to take care of him."

Faith smiled brightly. "I think that's incredibly sweet of you Fear. Going to such lengths for a colt down on his luck shows you're growing, and that you'd be a good role model. You really shouldn't doubt yourself so much." 

Acrid puffed out his chest. "I don't know. You might've created a monster or gotten him killed. You gave an immature foal a weapon."

Gentler shot Acrid a glance.

Fear wasn't certain what to make of that. It seemed... twinged with something. "I suppose, but I'm willing to take responsibility for that."

"That's the spirit Fear!" Faith chirped. "Do good recklessly. Project your inner alicorn!"

Acrid huffed and looked off to the side in a pout.

Gentler narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you guys mind giving Acrid and me a second alone? I need to talk to him."

Faith glanced, surprised, at Gentler. "Uh. Sure."

Fear's focus settled on his cat friend and he lifted a hoof in uncertainty and suspicion. After a moment he nodded once and headed to the other side to talk with Faith. "Yeah sure. Take all the time you need. Just not too long. The time to save Abyssinia is getting very close."

Gentler held up an 'okay' hand sign, wiggling his snout. "Sure thing Fear, thanks." And then he started dragging a confused and protesting Acrid to the side.

Fear was pretty sure he knew where this conversation was going to go. Gentler was a good friend. Should he listen in though? That was the question. As he considered what to do, Faith asked him what he thought was going on. "Oh. Well you know Acrid's been acting strangely... passive aggressive right? Like when we fought that raider group before we got to the marketplace and he made that smartass comment about how I rely on my sixth sense so much, and how it got me killed? Then just now he was unnaturally aggressive and pessimistic? Something's going on with him."

Faith tilted her head to the side. "I think I know why. I just didn't realize it was a problem for you. You've always seemed so lowkey with everything."

"It's not. But apparently Gentler got tired of it. I think I know why too... and it makes me terrified." Fear stepped in place a few times, rather nervously.

"You going to listen in?"

"Nah. Acrid was right. I eavesdrop way too much as it is. I should try to tone it down a bit."

Faith ruffled Fear's mane. "That's kind of you. Acrid will tell you for himself when he's ready."

A reluctant sigh came from Fear. "I don't look forward to it." _Because I'm starting to feel similar._

 _watch?v=Vwn78NMlfds_

As Acrid and Gentler got out of earshot, the cat spared a glance toward Fear and Faith talking, before digging into the earth manipulating stallion. "Okay. Spill it. What's going on with you?"

Acrid balked in feigned confusion, lifting a foreleg and pressing it against his chest as if offended. "What? Why would you think something's going on? I'm just speaking my mind. Is that a problem now?"

"Shut up Acrid. We're a squad. We travel together, we live together, we die together. We can tell when something's off about the other and something's obviously off about you. What's going on? You've been unfairly aggressive and shooting Fear dirty looks constantly, even at the marketplace."

Acrid huffed and glared at the ground, then off to the side with a lifted eyebrow, forehead furrowed a bit. "How'd you know?" There was a pouty tone to his deep voice.

"You make it obvious, and I'm a cat who lives in a normally xenophobic wasteland. I have to be on my toes all the time. Now. Spill it."

"Okay! Okay." Acrid stomped a hoof and spun around. "I've just been really affected by what Fear admitted to me on the city limits. Fear's always been a hero in my mind. It's dumb to think he did something so stupid. I'm just judging him really harshly. You might think it's unfair but someone has to stop looking past the sins of everyone here, otherwise it'll just keep happening."

Gentler's eyes lidded and he leaned back, changing his stance to something more masculine, crossing his arms over his chest and twisting his head to the side. "Yeah. Right. That's definitely not all of it. You've seen some of the worst the wasteland has to offer, heard it with your own ears. You've grown accustomed to it during our travels. You may not feel comfortable killing anyone but you're more than adept in a fight. You were prepared for this life." He thrust a finger out at Acrid accusingly. "What's _really_ on your mind?"

Acrid was getting more and more flustered, sitting on his haunches with forelegs crossed over his chest, glancing down and to the side with a look of rage, glaring a hole into the floor. Finally he threw his forelegs up into the air like an explosion. "Fine!" He shouted, then dialed it down to a vehement whisper, jabbing a hoof at Gentler. "You know why it's bothering me so much? Because Fear's become my hero. He's a disgusting bug but he's taught me not all bugs are simply parasites. There's something about him that hits me in the core of my being. His eyes are piercing, He worms into my soul and there's nothing I can do about it." Acrid was curling in on himself furiously, cringing inward.

"And?" Gentler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And I care about him a lot I guess!? He's been trying to do everything for me even though he has a whole host of his own problems. He tries to help everyone he comes across. He's more useful than I ever was, and I admire him for that. I don't hate him. Not even for what he did back then. He's clearly a role model even if he can't accept it for himself." Acrid's voice was still a low whisper. "I guess I care about him so deeply I just wanna be around him more. Feel him rub off on me. And maybe get his attention. Feel like I'm worth his time and I'm not just some loser who couldn't even accomplish his mission centuries ago. You know?"

A tiny, victorious grin spread across Gentler's muzzle. "So you're in love with him is what you're saying?"

Acrid huffed. "Yeah! I guess! I hate it but it's true. His life, everything about him moves me in a way I've never felt before. He's everything I ever wished I could be even with his mistakes, he's modest to a fault, and he makes me feel like someday I'll be something legendary too. I don't want to let him down and I just want him to feel the same way about me."

Gentler flexed a bit while in his stance, wiggled his snout, and leaned to the other side. "You know why Fear's afraid of getting close to others right?"

Acrid glanced up at the cat in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You remember how he told you he lost his sister twice?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Acrid queried, loosening up a bit, feeling a bit more comfortable now that Gentler wasn't focusing on him, nor was he teasing him.

"Fear was traumatized twice by her loss, and the second time even more-so because just when he thought there was hope for the two of them to be a thing, even if he had to make concessions for it, she was taken away from him again. Of her own volition. She sacrificed herself to save him."

A deer-in-headlights look overtook Acrid and his face went incredibly pale, jaw hanging open.

"You see now? He's concerned it'll just keep happening to him over and over again. I think anyone who's experienced trauma automatically assumes that's the way the world operates, no matter how irrational it sounds. Because they don't want to be hurt again. They set up defenses to keep them from growing attached, or from letting down their guard. Systems to protect themselves. Fear doesn't want to get close to anyone because he's scared he'll lose them just like he lost his mother and sister. He talks a big game, but even with his perspective on love and loss, he's cautious because he's afraid he's cursing those who care for him to give up what's most important."

Acrid huffed and glared off to the side, blushing intensely. "Th-that's silly! Ponies give their lives for others because they care. You can't stop someone from growing to care about you. How has he not learned that?"

Gentler readjusted himself. "He has. And he clearly hates it. But he just keeps pulling others into the center of his spiral because he can't help himself. He wants to help others. I think if anything's a curse, it's the way he lives his life. If he has feelings for you he's not going to show it without a lot of effort."

"I just... want him to see me the way I see him for however long we have left on Equus. It means the world to me."

"Well you're going to have to pull it out of him kicking and screaming then." Gentler moved away, his cloak flapping. "Just don't push too hard or you'll push him away." And with a wave over his shoulder he beckoned Acrid to follow.

Acrid was alone with his thoughts. But it wasn't time for that. They had to get to the harbor.

 _watch?v=xh_r_lEPfZ8_

The waters of the harbor slapped and plopped against the piers casting out to sea. There were so many old boats of varying shapes and sizes, but it was not guaranteed all of them worked, and most did not have the gasoline to run for very long. Buoys far away pinged, ponged, and chimed in the distance, sending out their distress call to those who would never be able to do much about it. Everything felt rather fishy. The air smelled of irradiation and death. Certainly the smell would clear up when far enough on the water? If one looked carefully they could see a cut in the cloud cover on the horizon. So the taint had to end at some point, even if it bled into waters outside the boundary.

As for the building that was once a bait and tackle shop, it was reinforced like a fortress, with a couple cameras and a turret outside. Fear's eyes followed it, and the barrel followed him. He was in the lead, with the other three trailing behind him.

Fear knocked on the door to the shop-turned-home as Acrid stared at him. Those feelings of admiration were stronger than ever, and while they reminded him of a time long past, of feelings long dormant, it also made him increasingly uncomfortable in his presence. It was suffocating.

The door opening was a divine act of mercy, and Fear immediately took a step forward as a camera remained trained on him and his team. "Hello?" The stallion on the other side, while gruff, was incredibly tentative. "You know I'm closed at the moment right? Come back another time if you want to go diving for loot." His wavy red head ducked out of the way of the door, but Fear immediately put his hoof in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late. But we're kind of in a hurry. We need to get to Abyssinia."

The stallion blinked a couple times, then squinted at Fear. "You know there's a giant monster keeping ponies from leaving too far past the harbor right? ...And those glowing eyes..." The azurite-eyed stallion glanced inside. Fear cocked his head to the side. The stallion looked back. "Purple mane... gray fur. Unnaturally small. Sword." He shook his head a few times. "Marvelous Spiral? Except the scar wasn't mentioned, so that's not possible..."

That was the second time that day Fear had heard it. But not the second time he'd been getting curious looks, and ponies trying to peer under his saddlebags discretely. "Uhh. Okay. I gotta ask. Who is this Marvelous Spiral everyone's talking about?"

Gentler rolled his eyes and tapped the young stallion on the shoulder. "Fear, you remember what your cutiemark looks like right?"

As the impact of what had been going on lately settled in, Faith gasped, a hoof over her mouth, Acrid stared bug-eyed, and Fear froze up.

Fear did not only freeze up, his hooves came together, a blush crept across his cheeks, and his eyes widened and bulged out, pupils shrinking. Wait wait wait wait. Ponies had been _hearing_ about him? _How?_ _Why_? Fear's blush intensified for the second time that day until it looked like a red rag had nestled across his face. It spread into his eyes, and his lips pursed, undulating slightly. He opened his mouth to speak while bolting his head between Gentler and the unknown stallion over and over again before his knees locked up and he collapsed to the side while letting out a squeak.

Only for Gentler to 'ope' and catch him. "Careful Fear. Jeeze." Then he looked up to the stallion. "Why don't you tell us what this Marvelous Spiral is said to have been doing and we'll figure it out that way?"

"Sheesh," the stallion whistled. "Don't you guys pay any attention to the DJ? You have a radio with you right there." He pointed at Fear's mother's radio. "There's been talk on broadcasts that some colt with a rainbow spiral as a cutiemark has been going around being a hero. Beating dragons, saving a desert town from a ghoul, and most recently there was an interview about how he saved a small village, and possibly many others years ago. There's been speculation he was also the cause behind King Solanum's death too. There's no way you're him, right? DJ would've mentioned such a massive mark, and a hero wouldn't freeze up from a little recognition, nor would he be _that_ small no matter how unnatural the DJ said it was."

Fear was breathing rapidly, popping his hoof into his mouth and sucking. He couldn't think. Couldn't register anything. All that was on his mind was. _Ponies look up to me._ It was a bittersweet feeling, full of regret, full of terror, full of doubt, and full of pride. So many conflicting feelings barraging his brain that he'd long since checked out of the conversation.

Gentler pulled the young stallion to the side and cracked his knuckles. "Yes, this is the Marvelous Spiral. Rainbow spiral cutie mark and all." The cat stared at his gauntlets with lidded eyes, watching how they reflected the light. "You can look for yourself, he's the real deal. I don't suppose you're willing to give us a discount on some gas and a ship for it?" There was a low coo to his voice.

The stallion barked. "Yeah right! I'd give you it for free if you could promise the removal of that stupid beast haunting the waters leading there! Do you have any idea how much business I'd rake in if that thing were gone!? You're from Abyssinia so you should know. The Watcher is a Celestia damned nightmare for us!"

Gentler grinned from ear to ear and hunkered down a bit. "I like what you're saying," he purred. "We have business in Abyssinia. I'm going home. So we need your help to get there. We'll take care of the Watcher, you just give us a boat in return. Sound good?"

The stallion shook his head. "Fine. But I also want an autograph from the Spiral. It'll sell for a lot, and either way it'll make for a great memento if you guys _do_ manage to kill it." He paused, then lifted an eyebrow. "You guys really going right away huh?"

Gentler nodded, flexing his fingers. "Right away," he confirmed. "I'm sorry but I never caught your name sir, what was it again?"

"Pierre Till. Who are you three? The DJ mentioned an entourage helped Spiral with the desert but no names were ever given."

Fear was hyperventilating.

Gentler reached back and kicked him to calm him down. "I'm the Amazing Stoic." He gestured to Faith. "This is the Preacher." Then he motioned to Acrid. "This is the Earth Bending Ancient."

Pierre was a little confused for a moment, just staring at the others and their strange names. "Odd names, but certainly good enough to get on the radio. Whew. I might have to send a scavver to Tenpony Tower or something with this information. I'm sure it'd be incredibly useful. Now. About my autograph?"

Gentler glanced back behind him. Then to Pierre. "We're probably going to need a little while. He has a few hang ups to get over. It's not every day you find out you're a hero because you rarely listen to the radio." His voice was gentle, charming. "You should get the ship ready while we get the Spiral up and at 'em. Sound good?"

Pierre nodded. "Fine with me. Just make sure he hurries up. From the sounds of it you four don't have all night."

Gentler stood up and looked down at Fear, cracking his knuckles again beneath the gauntlets, his lemon eyes shimmering. "Well aren't you full of surprises Fear?" He stated as the door closed behind them.

Fear was not used to giving out autographs. No, he was not, not in the slightest. Like all things in his life, he'd done his best though. Even if he didn't think he deserved it, his own thoughts about himself didn't mean that someone who genuinely wanted it should get a half-assed, slipshod iteration of his name on a piece of paper. So he'd gone the full few miles. 'Marvelous Spiral' in his best hornwriting overlaid a bubble of his jagged cutiemark, emitting little rays of light. Fear was the type of pony to do nearly everything with all his heart, and that included making ponies happy, however wrong about it they were.

He just wished he could calm his fucking nerves now as they headed to a nearby apartment complex to wait the half a night it'd take to get a boat up and running. Doing things on such short notice was a pain in the ass sometimes, but if you wanted the best you had to take what you could get.

In the apartment complex, the other three were in the other room laughing about how adorably Fear had reacted to being called the Marvelous Spiral and trying to think of ways to get him to go through it again, while Fear busied himself in another room calling upon Discord. Some things still bothered him, and it was primarily because he'd just been called a hero in front of his squad. Not only that, but they'd gotten the short end of the stick. If he ever went to Tenpony Tower he was going to set the record straight about his own past, and about his family. Tell the real stories, no matter how unbelievable they were. Give credit where credit was due.

It started with a whisper. "Discord? You there?" It was frustrating that his family seemed okay with the fact that he was a hero in the eyes of others now. Shouldn't they want that fame for themselves? That made the most sense. He'd always wanted to be famous, but now that he had it... he didn't deserve it. He couldn't be happy with it.

Discord's presence appeared on Fear's radar. It was thick but not oppressive. Constantly shifting and transforming. It felt more like the air of a circus than the air of a demigod. It seeped into everything, got into his hooves. It was sticky. The sheer presence on Discord in reality was far stronger than in dream.

Except there was no body.

All Fear heard was a voice in his head. "Calling upon me again hm? I'm not going to lie, I half expected you to be calling on me to give you gasoline for the trip."

Fear sat down on his haunches against a bed and rubbed his temples with his hooves. _I doubt you'd help me with it anyway. You seem to be on a very help-as-little-as-possible route. And I'm not sure why. You say you're helping, but I don't really see it. You just seem to be encouraging more than anything._

The voice in Fear's head took mock offense to that. "You're not looking at the big picture. I am of course helping. It is because of me that there _is_ enough fuel for the boats that Pierre can find. It is _because_ of me that there's still a reason for ponies to go out into the bay, and the ability to do so. It is dangerous, but there will always be daredevils out there who wish to accomplish the impossible to make a living. I am just quietly doing subtle chess movements in the background while I look for the ponies necessary to accomplish a much... broader mission."

Fear narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side and contemplating Discord's words. So he was looking for specific ponies? A thought occurred to him, but he would not reveal his hoof. It was unlikely, but that was the best answer to why Discord needed him. It made no sense anyway. Could there _be_ new ponies to wield those? How would it even help? A way to save the wasteland hm? There were pieces missing. _What so you've been planning this since day one? Ever since you got out?_

"Relatively," Discord answered softly. "Someone had to connect the two nations, however temporarily, even if Panthera uses their navy to protect themselves from potential raiders after it all."

 _There's something you're not telling me. There's a reason you chose this out of all the possible routes to keep maintained._

There was silence for awhile. It spread for an eternity and Fear wasn't sure Discord would ever speak again. If it wasn't for his presence, he'd daresay the draconequus had left. "I suppose I can tell you that much. In order to cultivate friendship, one must be able to see many sights and hear many sounds. Meet many creatures, and learn how to either solve issues, or accept what cannot be changed. It is the same way your Fearshatter spell works. For friendship to form, there must be strong connections, strong epiphanies. Powerful lessons. Without these lessons, we are no stronger than a foal, a nymph, a whelp, a kitten, or any other baby creature. Do you understand?"

Pressing his hooves against his eyes, certain he knew where all this was going, but without proof to make sense of it, Fear responded. _Just how do you know all of this? How do you know what's going to happen, Discord? Do you have a connection to the Seer's Eye or the Crystal Heart? Wasn't that destroyed after the war?_

Another long silence. Considering his words carefully. Discord could tell Fear was catching on. "I'm a master manipulator Fear. There may be those who are impossible to change without magical means, but otherwise everyone has their motivations, and their weak points. You'd do well to keep that in mind as you grow older."

 _But why me? Certainly there were far more worthy ponies for whatever you have planned._

"Worthiness has nothing to do with it. Growth is the law of the land, whether you're changing, or you're changing the world around you. Chrono Corona, your sister, or so many other ponies were just as likely to be in your place in this moment. Maybe not exactly here, but you get the point. You've wracked up quite the resume, Marvelous Spiral. If you keep this up you'll see it bear fruit. I told you by the end of this, if you make it to the end, you'll see you're not the imposter you believed yourself to be. Just have a little faith." Discord's speech ended there. But Fear didn't let him disappear.

 _Chrono? How long have you been following me?_

"Ever since that wicked stallion was killed by your hoof. I'd been following him for awhile, considering how to get him to change himself. There are various renditions of our little play, as you know Fear. Differences in how events play out, how goals are achieved, and times where others get a chance to have their own level of importance. You just happened to catch my eye, is all."

Fear huffed. _Yeah, but there must've been a reason you considered me able to take this role, whatever it is you have planned._

"I don't know what it was about you, _Marvelous Spiral_. Maybe it was the fact you'd just learned something important, that you saw fit to talk to your mother about your feelings. Maybe it was the modesty I could hear in your voice. I just happened to come across you. Nothing more. In life all we have is luck. That's all this was." Discord finished with a flair of his voice. "Now. Your family is coming in to talk to you about a new experience. I would recommend taking them up on the offer. It's not every day you get to try new things."

 _Discord..._ Fear murmured uncertainly in his mind.

"Now. Tah-tah. And try to get used to your new title. It's clear it makes you uncomfortable. I see that look on your face every time I use it. The way you cringe." And with that Discord's presence faded. Fear knew he was still there, but was taking his leave for now.

 _Is he truly dispersing himself everywhere? Just focusing on me? Is he focusing on anyone else? I hope so. There are still a lot of questions. I'm not sure I have answers to all of them, just theories. But I suppose that's how it must remain. How much does he know?_

And with that there was a knock on the door. It was Gentler, Fear could feel.

"You calmed down now, Spiral?" The cat teased.

Fear shot back readily, finally in control of himself. "You know it's Nightlight right? That's my real nickname."

"Pah! It's definitely Marvelous Spiral now!" Faith called out.

Fear squeezed his eyes shut, unable to help grinning. "Fine. I guess it's Spiral. For now. But you guys can stick with Nightlight okay? That's what I am. That's what my Mom called me."

Faith moved in and swept a hoof through Fear's mane, smooching him on the forehead. "Fine. But you should really learn to handle your fame better."

"I shouldn't even _be_ famous. I don't do it for the fame."

Acrid huffed, leaning on the doorway. "It's how you deal with your fame that defines you, Fear. Don't let it go to your head and you're fine."

"Doesn't matter. We're going to Abyssinia soon," Fear responded, "and no one will know me there for sure."

Gentler's legs and arms were crossed over each other. "Don't be too sure about that Fear. Your stories will spread eventually."

Fear knew that intent. That was the intent Gentler got whenever he was going to tell stories. "You wouldn't dare."

Gentler leaned forward and booped Fear on the snout. "Oh I dare."

The paw pressing into Fear like a button caused his snout to wrinkle up, his eyes crossing over. He took a couple steps back, his chest spasming as he breathed in a couple times, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He leaned back, and jerked forward letting out a little pixie sneeze as his hooves crossed over each other, eyes squeezed shut.

"D'aww that was so incredibly adorable!" Faith chortled.

"Wow, so that's everyone's new hero huh? Unable to handle a little snoot boop?"

Fear rubbed his snout with a hoof, trying to get the feeling to go away. "Gentler! Stop it!" A whine tinged his voice.

"Anyways, we're not here to tease you Fear. We're here to offer you and Acrid a chance to try something new. Faith's already done it, so have I. You remember how Pep told you to try new things right?"

Fear shook his head a few times, still rubbing off his muzzle. "Yeah, why?" Uncertainty tainted his tone. Then it occurred to him. "What's the drug?"

"Nymph," Gentler stated. "The pharmacist had some Gumdrop too but I figured psilocybin wasn't strong enough for a first time."

"Strong enough for a first time? You _want_ me to trip my brains out?" Fear took a step forward, his mouth opening up wide to emphasize the words.

Gentler just smirked, his ears twisting. "Faith and I will be here to make sure you both don't have a bad trip. After some convincing, Acrid's already agreed."

Acrid spoke up. "I wasn't sure at first because drugs were usually looked down on back during the war in Equestria. ...Unless you were a soldier, and even then it wasn't... great. But a little recreation never hurt anyone. Life as I knew it isn't around anymore. Might as well live a little, y'know?"

Fear glanced to Acrid and flicked his ears, frowning slightly. "I... suppose. Alright. You sure you got us covered if it's a bad trip?"

Gentler nodded once, curtly. "Yep."

Faith lifted a hoof and bobbed her head too. "Indeed, Fear. We won't let anything bad happen to you two."

Gentler pulled out a pair of LSD capsules, tossing one to Fear, who grabbed his in his magic. Acrid reached out with a hoof to grab his.

Fear stared down at his pill, then looked up to watch Acrid ingest his. After a moment he looked down. _I guess this is a good idea. Maybe I'll like it. Maybe I'll have a good trip. Maybe it won't be all nightmare creatures from all my trauma? What is acid like anyway?_ Fear popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed. _This is it, don't get scared now._

The squad conversed for awhile, talking about what they might see, what they might hear, overall just the whole experience to get them prepped for the sensation of tripping balls. Fear's heart was hammering. Acrid was calm. It took awhile but Acrid was the first to go under, his pupils dilating and seeming far away, occasionally moving, however little.

Gentler commented, arms crossed. "Huh, that pharmacist knew her stuff. Laced the Nymph with muscle relaxants to keep movement to a minimum."

 _watch?v=vpmyMdA1jgs_

Fear was the next to undergo the process. As he stared at his friend suddenly everything was wibbly wobbly, his eyes darting around looking at everything. There was a sense of vertigo, everything seeming distant, like he was extremely high up even though he was barely inches off the ground. He stared down at the floor, wobbled a bit, his muscles having a hard time responding. His jaw hung open. He looked up, and suddenly there were infinite Grandpa Jacks wandering around the room doing various things. One was staring into a wastebasket, another was jumping up and down on the bed, one hung from the ceiling light. There were Jacks wandering around Fear in circles. And others were in the walls with their heads poking out. All of them spoke at once, the words echoing and reverberating across everything. Fear fell back against his haunches, drooling freely as he listened to the cacophony.

"Dear diary," Jack's voice sounded out, their lips moving but not seeming to match the words. "Got super high with my little Gumdrop and talked to a pumpkin. Turns out I can make them grow _massive, crazy high,_ just like me. Jack _out_!" And suddenly the ones in the walls receded while the necks of those walking around Fear like hieroglyphs snapped backward, then twisted around in whirling circles, flowing into all the colors of the rainbow, the Jack's hanging out doing random things floating around as if in water, swimming around.

Fear fell down onto his back and groaned, his pupils far surpassing his irises.

The figures coiled around him, looking down at him. The world spun. The ceiling light lens flared. It was so bright. Suddenly Fear was zooming through a tunnel into outer space, able to see stars and so many other things, nebulas surrounding him, black holes in the distance. His eyes lidded. He was cast out into the vastness of space. There wasn't quite any panic to him. It felt more relaxing than anything even though he knew he should be concerned. Space around him twisted at dizzying speeds, stars melting into each other, moons and planets orbiting around him like he was a sun. Then surreally the celestial bodies morphed and seeped into dancing cans of food with stick arms and legs. Laughing pies waltzed around him in a circle. Singing pumpkins soared overhead through space.

"Feeeeeear." One pumpkin called out to him.

"You must save us Feeeeeear" another continued.

"You must rescue the pumpking!" One more finished.

The chorus of pumpkins continued and Fear squeezed his eyes shut, but they were still there, on the inside of his eyelids. Scouring through space and time. Slices of pumpkin pie slid off their plates and eddied around him, ebbing and flowing, contracting and repelling. They formed eyes on the meat and blinked at him. One reached out a hand to grab his hoof. Fear reached up with a hoof to join, and was suddenly taken on a magical journey across a land of sunshine and rainbows, riding inside a pumpkin carriage like a princess, watching fields of flowers pass him by, under a blanket of night sky.

Fear was headed toward a castle in the distance. Everything felt slow as molasses, and Fear's body blurred in front of him as he tried to move. He was led through corridor after corridor, twisting and spiraling around him, before settling into place. Then the next second he was descending into the glorious depths of the castle, down... up? Into the tower that touched the moon. Fear looked out the window of this new tower, like he was being guarded by a dragon.

And saw Amelio on the face of the moon.

Amelio's face looked down at him and mouthed some words that he couldn't make out.

After awhile the sound cascaded down over him. "Fear what are you doing sitting around? You have a job to do!"

Fear blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. Suddenly he was flying out through the window, soaring through the clouds. The wisps of cotton candy brushed against his body, and soon enough his body was tearing at rapid speeds over them, heading to a giant mountain in the distance. Wind pushed back against him and he felt like he was going to throw up.

At the mouth of the cave Fear alighted on a cliff, and was sliding across like a conveyor belt into the caverns deep inside. Fear lifted a hoof to protect himself from the incoming wall, but he passed right through it and was in a bigger, larger expanse that gave him a headache to think about. It stretched forever. And in the middle of it was his mother, or a figure like her. She had no soul presence.

Fear stared blankly at her as her body moved sluggishly toward him, occasionally glitching out like the Surreal, twisting around, and stuttering. She stopped next to him and stared. She felt so real, even if she wasn't real at all. He knew this figment. She was familiar.

"You recognize me?"

Fear's voice was a low drawl due to the difficulty in speaking. "Of course I do. You were with me for years."

Storm brought her forelegs together, her smile creeping into closed eyes as she leaned her head to the side. "I'm glad." 

It wasn't exactly his mother. It was something else. But she gave him a sense of calm. It was an altogether different entity.

"I thank you for keeping me in your life as long as you did. And while I can't always be there for you anymore Fear, a small part of me will always give you strength and protect you, just like in the past. Just like your mother." 

Fear felt nauseous again, violently so. His face turned green.

"You and I both know I needed you more than you needed me, but I can still be of use. Thank you for visiting me."

And then she sang a song. Her voice was familiar. His body phased through her but her voice caressed his mind.

 _watch?v=h4rW48BbB-Y_

It wasn't the exact same song as the one his mother sang to him on the cusp of the afterlife... something was different about it. Different for a different entity. It had been less his mother and more a splinter of her and himself. Both of them at once.

Soon enough he was gliding across the exoverse, strings of gossamer surrounding him, stretching into the void like roots or streams. Fear looked around wildly, seeing something in the distance. A giant machine that stretched into infinity above itself, with six cushions surrounding it, vague silhouettes of artifacts placed atop them.

"Death is just a temporary evolution into something more."

Fear recognized that voice. It was the same one he'd heard in the Exoverse years ago. His breathing was heavy, nearly hyperventilating. The words made sense as his body slid along nothing and everything, trailing over timelines that he could've sworn he could see into, the taint of the Seer's Eye powerful in that one moment. _I have evolved, just a bit, through my struggles, deaths, and failures._

While Fear was busy riding out his acid trip, Gentler and Faith watched as the young stallion constantly shifted, transforming in various ways, his hooves sharpening, ears elongating, tongue forking, sometimes becoming blocky, irises and the entirety of his fur changing color in segments. Things grew out, shedded off, then was replaced. His body always morphing in strange ways from the stimulation to his brain, drooling all over the floor.

Acrid though was having a less stellar experience. Seeing zombie versions of your parents among many other things was unpleasant in the best of times.

As the group set off in the S.S. Dingy, Fear rested in the cabin of the metal and wood ship, made up of just an entryway, a hallway, and a few different rooms. He was in one of those rooms with his family's gear overlaid each other. While the rest were saying farewell to Pierre, Fear couldn't – too shy at the moment. The signature had taken all the courage he had out of him. At the moment all he could bring himself to do was dwell on the differences between his and Acrid's trips. Whereas Fear's had been happy and euphoric even if a little concerning because of how vivid it was, Acrid's had been terrifying, paranoid, heart wrenching, and sweat inducing. Poor stallion had a lot of hangups still it seemed. Fear wasn't sure what they were, what he could even have bothering him other than maybe that...

Hint of admiration.

Whatever.

Fear curled up around himself, as they got ready to set off. He didn't want to be on deck where all the irradiated and tainted water was. He'd come out once they were in... moderately fresh seas. Something bothered him though. The trip had been enlightening. Who was that figure of his mother deep inside of him? _I'd known her at the time but now I can't place my hoof on it. Hmm._ So Fear did the only thing he could do, ask the one who'd recommended he try it.

"Discord?"

Again that vague, chaotic presence was back. A little cloying, sticky on the mind. Humid. "Yes, Fear?"

Fear grinned from ear to ear as he leaned his head on a hoof while laying down.

"Before you even dare think it, I am not at your beck and call."

 _Yes, yes._ Fear responded. _I know. If you were you would've been helping us with all these trials._ He pushed his hooves together in front of him, laying on his side. _How did you know I'd have that experience?_

"I didn't," Discord responded with more simplicity than Fear was comfortable with.

Fear's brows furrowed a little, muzzle screwing up. That was weird. _Doesn't feel like he's lying or sending me false signals..._

"That's because I'm not, little colt." Discord's mind settled down next to Fear, and while he could not feel an actual body, he felt a change in air pressure next to his stomach as if something had curled up next to him.

 _Huh. Then why'd you recommend it? It can't be that simple right?_

"It is that simple Fear. I just felt you needed a few new experiences under your belt. Though I won't say I didn't _not_ expect you to encounter that figure from your past." Discord mused, chuckling lowly.

 _What? How did you know about that? How can you know about what I saw during my acid trip?_ Fear was confused, so much so it showed on his dazzled face.

"You're the clever one, you figure it out. Besides, you're far more enticing when you're finding answers for yourself, taking care of your own problems." Discord was infuriatingly arrogant in that moment. Yet Fear also knew what he meant... he found himself attractive when he was relying on his own power too.

It was nice to rely on others, but something about seeing how he could do something on his own was... refreshing. _If I had to guess... I'd say chaos magic. But specifically... you can see inside the minds of others, which would explain why you're such a potent manipulator._

"Ding ding ding! Correct! Minds are inherently full of chaos, and I am chaos' demigod. If anything, brains are true order and disorder incarnate. It has rules, but you cannot always predict it. I just latch onto those more... chaotic things." Fear was certain Discord was twirling a paw in his mind's eye.

 _So... who was that figure I saw? Unless you want_ me _to tell you?_ Fear smirked stupidly at nothing and everything.

"I do indeed. This is your journey Fear. I am only here as a stepping stool. You can do this yourself."

 _Hmm... well she felt like a splinter of both myself and my mother. Like something was leftover from her death, but I manifested her. I don't know the name for anything like that, but I'm sure she's a creation of my mind, using whatever remained from her._ Fear's thoughts were a little rambly.

"Close. Discuss it with Princess Luna later and she'll give you the exact answer."

 _What? Not going to be the one?_

Discord hummed. "Little Loony's expertise on the matter is far more elaborate. Our fields may overlap, but nonetheless. The time will come."

 _Anyone ever tell you you're childishly cryptic?_ Fear wondered, nearly speaking aloud.

"If I helped everyone fully to the best of my ability the world would be no fun, Fear! You know that well enough. If you know everything that's going to happen then the joy in life is lost." Discord's voice was exuberant, that of an excited teacher.

 _Hmm... I guess. I know where you're coming from. Especially after my recent musings. It does seem rather unfair for the one the most in the know to be assisting to that level._ Fear's inner voice became a murmur.

"However, I can at least tell you one thing, due to the fact you won't ever be finding information on it yourself." Discord's voice was teasing.

 _Oh? What's that?_ Genuine curiosity.

"The Watcher, as the ponies down here so call it, is actually known as the Overvalkying. It is a Pegasus creation meant to attack outgoing ships, though not incoming, to prevent Equestria from tainting outside civilizations. The Enclave may be high and mighty up there in their little clouds, where they keep all their current military masses, but they are not ones to interfere in others coming to help here."

 _Huh. While that sounds almost... noble. I'm sure the only reason for that is due to them not having the resources to spare. I don't know how they get what they do above the clouds, but I have theories. It only makes sense that they cloud farm and such. Or that they've been trading with other nations._

"Once again you show your cleverness with flying colors!" Discord nearly shouted in his brain.

Fear nickered. _You really get a sadistic pleasure out of your machinations, don't you?_

Discord guffawed. "Things are more interesting when you don't know how they're going to end, and you've already surprised me before. Like I've said before."

Meditating with Shaybna now and then had become a kind of ritual over the preceding days. She was a good source of wisdom, having the age of the rocks she was made from. It was strange, talking in small part to the world itself and multiple pony's personalities merged into one. Shaybna was her own entity, just made up of many smaller parts.

"It sounds as if you have a long road ahead of you, Fear. With your friend Acrid showing his feelings toward you more and more, even if not acting on them... with your final journeys to Abyssinia and the Frozen North. You certainly don't have your work cut out for you." Shaybna's voice was calm, succinct, melodical. Almost like Zecora's, if Fear had ever met her.

"I don't know what to do about Acrid's... love. It's taking me all I have just to admit that's the direction this is going. The fact that I feel some admiration toward him too is perturbing." Concern was etched into Fear's voice.

"I recommend, Fear, that you just embrace it for what it is. If the future that terrorizes you in the night comes, then you deal with it at that point. Not before. Either way, I will be with you to the end." The masked figure before him nodded sweetly.

"I suppose. I don't know." Fear murmured, a hoof against his chin.

"By the way, regarding your journey."

"Hm?"

Shaybna continued. "Even if we do manage to kill the Overvalkying, the pegasi may make a new one, or start setting up patrols."

Fear scoffed, batting a hoof. "That's fine. We'll just knock them out and take their armor. Or something. I don't know. Either way it's not a huge deal."

Shaybna was visibly impressed, even if it couldn't be seen under the mask, and only reflected back Fear's emotions. However momentary the confidence, however faux, it was inspiring.

Fear could tell his sword was surprised. "Fake it til you make it right?" Fear cracked a huge smile and swept a hoof through his mane.

That's when Fear started feeling a tap tap tap against his shoulder. "Hang on Shaybna. Someone's trying to get my attention."

"Take all the time you need Fear." Shaybna replied simply.

Fear pulled himself out of the void, out of the sword, out of the trance, and shook his head wildly with a dazed expression. And immediately noticed Acrid.

"Uh. Hey. Fear?" Acrid sounded awkward and out of place.

"Uh, yeah?" Fear replied dumbly, his eyes wide, jaw hanging. His heart locked up, thinking he knew where this was going, jaw snapping shut.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you lately. You may've done some bad things in the past but that doesn't erase the good you've done in the present. I'm sure you've done all you can to make up for it and I just wanted to say I'm proud to call you a friend."

Fear shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, Discord rubbing off on him a bit. "Eh, it's fine. Thank you Acrid." His heart began beating again, feeling relaxed. "We don't have time to get hung up on all the small things we've experienced in the past. All we can do is focus on the here and now. I'm sorry that acid trip brought up such bad memories and scenarios for you."

Acrid wore a tentative smile, his eyebrows leaning outward. "Yeah, thanks Fear. To the future right?"

"To the future," Fear responded back with a smile.

watch?v=ND75Sd87FFg

A/N: It's my headcanon that the only time Acrid allows Fear to siphon love from him is while he's sleeping because that's the only way he's comfortable with it.

 **BR asks the squad:** What would you dress up as for Nightmare Night?

 **Fear:** Truth be told I've looked through the Seer's Eye a bit about what I dressed up as for the years growing up in pre-war Equestria. I dressed up as a pumpkin, Mega Mare, a lot of other nerdy franchises, including this old comic book hero Limit Breaker, this monster that's apparently called a Grabboid. There were more than I can describe, but the one that appeals to me the most is Mega Mare and I've heard stories of Herb Dashwood meeting a mare dressed up as her so... I'd go as Mega Mare.

 **Faith:** I'd probably dress up as a pirate. I was always entertained by their freedom loving ways growing up, reading about them. They were apparently super unclean and vilified, but they had moments where they aided others, and they always had confidence in themselves and their allies. They traveled a lot too.

 **Gentler:** I've dressed up as a few things over the years. Usually characters from movies back in Abyssinia. I might take Fear to a movie when we go there as a matter of fact. Faith told him she'd take him to a movie if he ever visited Friendship City. Back to the topic though, I'd dress up as an alien. Something with an elongated black skull and skeletal body. That or a cycloptic monster from those old editions of Ogres and Oubliettes that are still around.

 **Acrid:** Huh, like I mentioned in a previous question I didn't get to partake in Nightmare Night too often, but when I did I was busy attending the carnivals around the city. In Las Pegasus I dressed up as a mud monster! It wasn't super creative or anything. As for what I'd dress up as now, I want to go with Fear as Terra. That's our plan for... if we get home. Hm. We'll see.


	37. Cutting Room Floor

Beginning of Chapter 10: Root Memory and the Trip

watch?v=Y7bvMlfmTm4

"So I told Fear, I don't think there's an end." Faith spoke to her three squadmates as they approached the Maneami city limits, nearing a bombed out residence full of dead tropical-ish and banyan trees scattered about. They were getting closer to the harbor, and were around the area of the Bitmore Hotel among other famous landmarks. Their hooves weren't exactly weary, but Acrid couldn't wait to get on a ship and relax. Gentler recalled the ships worked last time he was there.

"I mean it makes sense," Acrid murmured. "Everything in life is constantly spinning. The root of life, space, everything around us is revolution and gravity, orbits however forced, and attraction. Things don't push away unless there's a force repelling it, or if they're zooming by."

The others weren't quite sure what to make of that. But Fear spoke next.

"Nah. I think life is a spiral. Saying it's cyclical means that the future will eventually connect back to the past and we do it _all_ over again. But as a spiral it means it's constantly changing a little bit at a time, either progressing or regressing."

Faith hummed. "But that means there'll eventually be an end point, just like there's a beginning point.

Fear shook his head. "I mean maybe there was a beginning but there doesn't have to be an end unless you run out of room on the page, y'know?" He threw out a hoof to emphasize.

Gentler joined in next. "Apparently the start of creation was the collision of two fundamental building blocks, and some physicians in Abyssinia say that it will one day... reset."

Fear huffed. "Well I mean, I've talked to Minuette and she's threatened to reset timelines before. Maybe that has something to do with it. But if Faith's right and entropy isn't as fundamental as we all assume it is, perhaps things will just constantly be reborn according to that." Fear pointed over toward the cat.

"What, you mean like more collisions?" Gentler inquired.

"Yeah exactly! More of those. If those can release enough energy to give host to new life than maybe it can keep happening."

Faith rubbed her chin with a hoof. "But wouldn't the resulting explosion destroy everything and reset it anyway? What would come of it? How do you possibly salvage the past and make sure the future will be different?" There was a curious tone to her voice.

The lot weren't really worried about raiders. Fear would sense them before they became a problem and even if, the group could easily take them without much difficulty. It was very rare a rather potent foe showed up, and even then their teamwork was enough to manage it. They'd already gone through multiple raider battles by now, and Acrid could be considered a veteran at this point.

"There is no way to make sure," Acrid piped up, raising a hoof to the sky and arcing it. "For all we know these resets are leading into themselves pre-determinedly and there is no way to get off the main track. For all we know we're just stuck on loop for eternity, and what we think is free will is just an illusion." He looked toward the younger stallion. "Fear, you said that Fate maintains free will right? So is free will just a fleeting figment at most?"

"Huh," Fear uttered. "I don't know to be honest. I like to think I'm creating new iterations whenever we use something like the Seer's Eye to make new timelines, because otherwise we'd just be doing what the _past_ dictates we should do." Fear stomped a hoof as they walked. "But maybe it all is merely pre-planned and we're just going through the motions?"

Faith frowned slightly. "What? So the gods are just watching a show on loop? Now that I think of it like that... that's not pleasant. Unless maybe we're just building up a mark with the repetition, like when you wear an indentation into the floor from constant meditation." She poked her hoof out questioningly, sweeping to the others around her.

"Wait, Fear," Gentler started, "didn't your sister mention that you've surprised Fate on a few occasions? I mean unless these gods," he made air quotes with his fingers," are constantly resetting their memories, there's absolutely no reason someone who maintains free will would be shocked by an outcome."

Acrid scoffed. "The guy's probably just keeping a veil over certain things so that he _can_ be surprised. I remember Fear saying his sister told him that Fate doesn't know what goes on in every single timeline down to the tiniest details."

Faith decided to play Devil's Advocate. "But that could just be because... hm. Because he doesn't have the time to be paying attention to _literally_ everything. Got bigger fish to fry and all that, right?"

Fear nodded emphatically. "Yeah, that's what I always assumed it to mean. Wouldn't Fate have said something about it otherwise? That's very troubling..."

Gentler held his hands out on either side from him. "Yeah but what's the one word we've heard to describe this guy? Smarmy. That means he's insincere right? We can't trust his word for anything, because he might just be having a good time watching us debate this right now!"

Acrid laughed. "That'd be so fucking cruel. Why can't he just give us a straight answer?"

Fear sighed. "I suppose at the end of the day all we can do is have faith." He shot his eponymous friend a grin and a wink. "Believe what we want, focus less on the greater aspects of life, and concentrate on the present."

Something else popped in Gentler's head. "By the way, this whole conversation reminds me - I know what your cutiemark means Acrid." There was a pause. "I think I do at least."

Acrid's ears perked up, and he ran to trot alongside the cat. "Wait? What do you mean? How could you possibly know?"

Acrid's ears perked up, and he ran to trot alongside the cat. "Wait? What do you mean? How could you possibly know?" He looked back at his flank tattoo, a set of brown roots growing up toward asphalt gray soil, and branching off into six inky, spade-shaped trees.

Acrid's ears perked up and he ran up to trot alongside the cat. "Wait? What do you mean? How could you possibly know?"

Gentler crossed his arms over his chest and basked in thought. "Well, I remember my parents were huge into numerology, but that's not all they dabbled in for fun. They also played with other aspects of symbology; they knew the history about it and everything. I remember them explaining the meaning of each suit and number when I was a kitten." Gentler brought a paw up to his chin and caressed it, face becoming crooked as he looked up and to the side. "I seem to recall the six of spades represented... cause and effect?"

Acrid cocked his head to the side and narrowed his vision. "That's... strange. And while I don't think it relates to this discussion, I think it makes sense. My parents were starting over with me because they didn't exactly have happy pasts, so they were trying to start fresh. I suppose I am the result of that."

Fear barked out laughter. "Then I guess you'll just have to evolve past that like a changeling."

Faith hummed. "Come to think of it, isn't it strange how we just happened to settle on _four_ suits as basic instead of more?"

"What are you, high?" Gentler threw Faith's way. "It was due to game design."

Faith chuckled. "Only sometimes, Gent."

"I won't lie, it is strange," Fear added. "I remember Dad telling me one time that there was a fifth suit not many knew about – stars."

Acrid rolled his eyes. "Next you're going to tell me there was a seventh element of harmony."

Fear shook his head wildly. "No way! But it is strange there were only six? That there's no freedom for more. I'm hoping in the next iteration of everything, we get something a little more complex."

"Complexity is not better than simplicity as a rule, Fear," Gentler stated. "There's a reason there are only four main suits."

"That's even assuming the next iteration of all of us is _any_ different from this current one," Acrid added. "Didn't we just get done discussing that wasn't possible?"

Fear huffed. "I'm guessing everything evolves. It's a law of our world that we're constantly becoming... different with each new iteration, both in our next lives and in every new generation."

Acrid balked. "Yeah but that doesn't mean it's naturally a _better_ change. You of all ponies should know there's negative and positive. That's not even touching upon the fact that evolution is a law of _our current_ multiverse."

"Acrid's right," Gentler murmured.

"He's got you there," Faith added.

"Well yeah, I know. But I'm thinking..." Fear began. "That maybe that's like this multiverse too. Each new iteration is not necessarily better, it's just different in order to learn different things with different laws."


	38. TPwC: Overvalkying

Overvalkying

watch?v=NEQVLWeeHwQ

It took Fear awhile to come out from below deck, no way was he ever going to spend that much time around irradiated water, it was terrifying in all the worst ways. The idea of getting radiation sickness still sent chills and goosebumps flowing over his body whenever he thought of it. It brought out a shiver and made him squeeze his eyes shut. The ship had a pretty high waterline length, allowing it greater speed in the sea.

But that was all past when he came up from the cabins and greeted the sun, wholly and truly. Sleep could not do justice to the majesty that was this high hanging orb, hovering in the sky like it was kept up through sheer fusion power. It blared across the landscape, reflecting like twinkles over the waters, brightening the clear skies. Fear hadn't expected it, but alongside the feeling of warmth melting into his fur, there was also a keen smell that lingered on everything. He had very little associations with it, so it was far more lucid. The best descriptor one could apply to it was that it smelled like fresh laundry, in a sort of abstract way that Fear couldn't place because he'd never experienced it. It was a faint scent, and not exactly like that, but it close enough. That was how it felt. Fresh. Clean. Pure. Energizing. Regenerative. Fear stood stock still on the deck, holding his head high, letting his eyes fall shut, and let it just bathe over him like he'd never felt it before. He could hear the sound of seagulls cawing in the distance, wandering over the waves looking for fish to eat.

All of a sudden the feeling of movement was far clearer. The sensation of the boat rocking, and how it was like the world moved underneath him and he was just along for the ride. He felt out of control, boundless, and free all at the same time, his heart beating faster, a sense of elation penetrating him to his core. Chest tremors was the primary symptom he experienced at that moment. Less due to anxiety, and more due to excitement. By no means was he at peace, it just seemed like he could go for a run, gallop among vibrant, fragrant flowers despite the smell of salty sea at his beck and call. His chest quivered and his jaw dipped, taking in a big, deep breath. It wasn't even stagnant out here on the open waters. It was... refreshing. And something he knew he'd be addicted to. How did ghouls handle not having _this_ anymore? Fear opened his eyes, looking up at the sun and immediately regretting it, wincing, hissing, and pulling away. It was really bright. Now that the sensations were starting to settle he realized that all this time he'd had a foreleg held above his head, trying to block out some of it. It was hard to see. He had to squint. _Fuck, the sun's harsh._ Fear blinked a few times.

Still, he wasn't getting used to it. Having spent so long under cloud cover, in the shade, left him vulnerable. He looked to his comrades, all of whom were standing with him staring out to sea. Gentler had his arms crossed and he was appreciating the cool, gentle breeze that fluttered through his cloak. Acrid looked like he'd seen a ghost. And Faith was marveling, nearly prostrating herself while she visibly and audibly wept. She looked like she'd seen a goddess.

Fear glanced back to the sun, keeping his head bowed. Yeah, goddess was right. Fear knew what the sun was in essence, as Luna had told him. A ball of incessantly pulsating fusion energy, a conglomeration of magic and physical nature that created a type of plasma far outside of most's control. It was supposed to be huge up close, but here it looked more like a ping pong ball. Fear's eyes met the sun again, staring at it, squinting harder. When he looked away there was a black and purple mark in his vision that he blinked away. It was strange, seeing something so bright and mysterious. In the dream world he could easily look at it, more of a fixture or a memory than an actual construct.

During all his musing Fear didn't notice the sounds of seagulls tapering off. Everyone was still in awe, but Fear was focusing on the road ahead. They still had the plan in mind right? It was going to go well. He tried to calm himself down. It was difficult, because the majesty of the sun inspired connections in his brain long thought dormant, teasing something primal in him. Something about himself... he tried to put his hoof on it, or rather his hoof pressed against his chin as he fell once more into a reverie, his chest purring from the sheer level of enthusiasm pouring in him.

Amelio often compared him to a sun. Fear ruminated on that thought, it was an interesting idea, that he could be as strong as a ball of plasma one day. Starting out in the low end of the spectrum and slowly climbing his way up by eating more and more knowledge, practicing his rear end off in the hopes of one day being the best. Then again, he didn't want to be the best... just wanted to protect, maybe guide. As Fear stared at the orb of light hanging over him in the horizon, mysterious thoughts penetrated his fugue. Thoughts about his afterlife, thoughts about his previous lives, thoughts about the world at large, where it was headed, and whether it was supposed to heal. Were they supposed to fix this world one day or was it supposed to remain this way for them to learn from? Were they supposed to eventually die out like a candle's flame or were they supposed to improve? _My failures have taught me much, but is Saway right? Must we learn purely from the things we cannot do and the aggression we harbor toward each other? Or are we more than this? More than ourselves? Are we meant to become incredible?_ Fear hummed to himself, the sun inspiring all those feelings deep within him. How could you be as mighty as a sun? He'd always been a weakling, and it hadn't been until his mother died that he'd become... capable with telekinesis.

Fear's emotions spurred him onward. His conflicts developed him. His failures made him mighty, but his successes were also products of his current self. He tried his best to learn from the little things he did wrong, in order to do them right the next time. _When I fought Solanum way back when, I announced myself before I killed him. Have I truly learned to harness the element of surprise more thoroughly?_ Fear chuckled to himself. _Man, if the others could hear my thoughts right now they'd tease me for reading so much._ The star was calming, thought-provoking, and mind-numbing. Which were all bad things for what was about to happen.

watch?v=qJXy5JRDtnU

Gentler had told Fear stories, but it still wasn't enough to prepare him for what emerged from the water staring intently at them. Fear took a few steps back, his jaw hanging open in shocked silence, the others slowly coming out of their own stupors as shifting mereon eyes glared into them like they'd trespassed on sacred land. The creature was huge, about three times larger than their boat, with slimy pale green skin. A cthulhu-esque monstrosity with leathery, sliced up wings and various fins lining its body to aid in swimming, its feet flippers. Fear pulled his sword free from its scabbard, getting into a battle ready stance, shooting a glance to his comrades as the abomination, the Watcher, the Overvalkying rose from the surface of the water into the air, a few slender tentacles writhing behind it, coming out of its tail bone. Flailing.

Fear got low to the deck and used his telekinesis inside the nearby helm to bring the ship to a stop.

Faith burst from her place to grab her weapon.

Gentler made himself a smaller target.

Acrid was frozen in place with wide, fearful eyes.

The plan had been simple. Acrid was supposed to hide out in the cabins, Gentler was supposed to paralyze it, Fear to draw its attention, and Faith to blast it to bits with her Alicannon.

That wasn't quite how it worked out.

It wasn't so much due to being caught unaware, as it turned out to be a little more than even the rumors and stories described.

Fear tensed up, bringing the sword close to his face. He didn't have time to focus on the others, because in those matrix eyes he sensed power and speed beyond his wildest imagining, far beyond what Drax was capable of.

It was the first time in a long time that the young stallion felt truly afraid and discouraged. Paralyzed almost, but less by a psychic pressure and more by actual, genuine intimidation.

He saw it coming like it was second nature. Fear dove to the side just as a whip-like tentacle came crashing down on the ship, severing it nearly in half, immediately taking on water. Everyone was knocked nearly off their hooves from the impact. The metal screeched, steel tore. Fear barely had time to move. He looked back, horrified.

The creature was more intelligent than it let on. Of course by destroying their mode of transportation they were dead in the water, no matter how well they fared otherwise.

Fear grit his teeth.

He leaped off the boat, making hoof-sized pads of telekinesis to launch himself into the air bit by bit, bringing sword to greet tentacle. The Watcher intended to smash their boat to pieces and leave them dead to rights.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Fear barely had time to react to the change in intention as the Overvalkying read his body language and came to meet him. It didn't matter how much you could read intent if you were trapped into a move.

As Fear brought the sword up and around, he had barely enough time to throw himself in a somersault with telekinesis, another tentacle coming around and whiffing with deadly precision where his barrel had just been, nearly nicking his horn.

The Overvalkying wasn't done yet, bringing a tentacle down on where Fear was at that moment in an effort to slam him back down into the boat. The flying ones were the most dangerous.

Fear audibly gasped as his mind lit up with fire. He knew then he couldn't avoid the tentacle because it would hit the boat and shatter their transport even worse. He couldn't take that hit either.

Instinct flared up as his body finished its flourishing spin. Time slowed down, his body was whirling, the tentacle coming down onto his head.

No time, no slack to pay attention to his comrades. Whatever they were doing was far beyond him right then.

Fear brought the sword up and around, with one mighty hurrah, his horn sparking as enormous amounts of magic surged to his defense, too quickly for comfort, in order to swipe through the tentacle with his sword.

Aura overlays came and went over his horn and the sword.

The tentacle connected with the sword.

Sword cleaved in an arc.

Tentacle shoved to the side with a loud metallic _CLANG_.

Fear was falling, still spinning. Dizziness overtook him, unable to tell up from down.

The Overvalkying pirouetted like it was nothing.

Fear didn't even feel it when the hand swung around and impacted with his body, too thrown off course. One second he was hanging in the air, the next something connected with him, the third he was flying through the air out into open sea.

There was a scream.

Fear didn't realize it was his own. Eyes wide, jaw open. Sword falling leaving his field of influence and falling toward the boat.

Panic overcame him.

Fear forced himself to think.

 _Slow down momentum._

Fear obeyed his instinct, bobbing his head once and trying to control himself, still caught in a constant somersault, needing to throw up. He closed his eyes tight and surrounded his body with telekinesis, draining the momentum from his body. He was yards away from the boat. He was falling.

The Overvalkying was getting ready to destroy everything.

Fear's life flashed before his eyes.

 _SPLASH!_

The young stallion crashed into the water, his screw necklace nearly slipping from around his neck, barely avoiding entering head-first. However his side ached. He hissed.

Tried not to breathe in.

Water all around. Murky.

Fear opened his eyes. It stung. His ribs were sore. His entire right side twitched in buzzing pain. There was nothing he could do but get back to the ship and rely on the others!

 _First thing's first._ His intuition spoke to him like it was another entity altogether, yet still him. Ever since the ocean in the Surreal's dreambubble, he'd been learning more from Emulae. _Transform._ Fear pumped changeling magic into his hooves and neck, altering biology on a complex and terrifying level, at a rapid speed. Slits formed in his throat and his hooves grew outward and elongated, forming temporary gills and flippers respectively. Fear immediately burst into action, using intellect rather than street smarts to swim his way back.

Fear would have held his breath for longer, but he hadn't caught much. The gills were imperfect, terrible things. They felt uncomfortable and the water filtering into them burned like salt in an open wound. It nearly froze him to the spot, but his concern for his family overturned it. He pumped his legs, all four, pushing himself forward. His vision vignetted and he could see bright splotches of rainbow light from the nerves in his retinas threatening to die on him. In some ways he felt like he was suffocating, not getting enough air. Breathing out through his mouth in order to deposit the water getting inside of him.

 _Have to hurry!_

Fear rushed as fast as his newly-grown flippers would take him, equines not made for swimming. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull, trying to push out the feeling of chilly death creeping into his brain, its fingers lacing around his lobes and threatening to claim him. He hurt all over, especially his lungs. Like they were going to burst.

 _What do I do when I get there? Are the others following the plan? Can Faith blow its head off?_

Fear shook his head. No time for that right now.

Taking as deep a breath as he could, not stopping to enjoy the sights of undersea life, Fear got close enough to the ship and filled his body with magic, morphing into shadows and fusing to the underside of the... not wrecked ship? What happened?

Fear needed a break. He needed to take a moment and rest. His body hurt even in the shadows, as if his form would fall apart into threads of shade. But he couldn't have a reprieve, he needed to get to the deck. He slid underneath, up along the side, and let out a cry of even worse pain as the sunlight tried to sear away his flesh and scatter him into nothingness. He couldn't even take less than a second of the agony.

The young stallion let go of the ship, suddenly out in open air despite it having sunk half a foot, breeze surrounding his entire form. Fear flailed, grit his teeth, and screamed. Again. _Someone catch me!?_ Fear looked up at the rim around the ship, realized no one was going to be able to save him. His eyes widened, pupils dilating. And he did the only thing that came to mind.

Use magic.

Fear's horn hurt like Tartarus in that single moment, feeling like his thaumic gland was going to blow up, not used to having this much emotion funneled into it in such a short time.

Telekinesis surrounded his body and, while he did not have the strength to catch or float himself, it gave him a few extra seconds of descent in order to catch his wits and _hyup_ off more telekinetic pads. Fear jumped to the railing of the ship and wrapped his forelegs over it, hind legs skittering against it, clacking against metal, and eventually clambering up it and getting himself onto the deck, completely soaked in salt water.

Still, it wasn't done yet.

Fear was given a single moment to take stock of the situation. The boat was repaired. Acrid was cowering. Gentler was giving it his all to stay on top of the Watcher and pepper it in blows. Occasionally his gauntlets and greaves managed to dent it, and other times it seemed like he was running up it vertically like a ninja. And Faith was using the Alicannon to slam away tentacles while charging up energy to fire, which the creature seemed apt to dodge, all while the two tried to predict its movements and fight them both off at the same time.

It wasn't until that moment Fear realized he was panting and coughing up remnants of seawater. Fear pushed himself up and galloped toward Acrid with a stuttering step, reaching out with a hoof and picking up the sword with stickyhooves.

 _CLANG!_ Faith's weapon slammed home into a tentacle, knocking it off kilter. _CRASH!_ Another tentacle came down, with Faith using her earth pony might to get in the way of it and shove it off, before firing off a bolt of energy from her weapon. _VWOOM!_ At a tentacle that was trying to chop through the ship. It nearly blasted it to pieces, but the creature pulled away at the last second. Faith's dance continued in that way, seemingly random in motion. She was reactive, the Overvalkying aggressive.

Gentler's movements on the other hand were planned out and concise, attached to its spine with a gauntlet, then slamming a fist into its shoulder blade, nearly cracking it. He rolled to the other side, falling a little, attaching to its rear, and leapt up at a diagonal angle, grabbing onto the opposite shoulder. Then vaulted himself over and brought a leg around, slamming the greave straight into its face to leave a dent. The Overvalkying's hands tried desperately to catch and yank him off. The only conclusion that Fear could make was that It was like it was laced with some type of metal. Gentler was on the attack, slamming home again and again, but it continued to recuperate and claw at the cat. The combination of attacks was leaving it harried and incapable.

Fear didn't know what to make of any of it. His magic was getting low, he'd need some of the laxweed the squad brought with them after this fight. He was at a loss for words, at a loss for plans. He couldn't help the two like he was, and it seemed only a matter of time until his comrades' stamina fell apart and they failed here and now.

As Fear looked over the boat, seeing how the steel was discolored and unpainted in the parts it'd been repaired, another conclusion came to him. The cowering Acrid had managed to awaken his metal manipulation. He shot a glance at the older stallion and reached out a hoof to him, an idea coming to him. Then he looked back to the sun, gnashed his teeth together, and glared. Acrid took the proffered hoof, confidence coming back to his eyes.

"I thought you were dead for sure Fear!" Acrid sounded so terrified, his voice barely above a whisper.

Another _VWOOMPF_ as Faith's weapon fired off again, this time at the base of the tendrils. The Overvalkying had heard the charge of energy and avoided it. It was a science experiment, and had killed many. Probably a collection of battle data inside whatever passed for a brain in its skull.

Fear gave Acrid a disarming smile and shrugged. "Gonna take more than a little overpowering to bring me down." His heart palpitated. "I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help Acrid." He didn't give him an opportunity to respond. There was no time. "Can you summon the power you used to fix this boat in order to protect us from the sun?"

Acrid looked to Fear with wonder. "How did...?"

"Can you!?" Fear was firm.

"Y-yeah I can. Why?"

Fear nodded once, and whipped his tail to the side while glaring at the abomination. "Get ready to protect us with a shield of metal!" Then he called out to his comrades. " _Gentler!_ Get ready to come down to the boat! _Faith!_ Get ready to come over here!"

The two didn't even spare Fear a glance, but the young stallion knew they'd heard. He felt their intentions shift.

It was time. Time to assure their victory. That one, single thought rang through Fear's head like a church bell, sending off pulses of emotion flowing through his brain like static electricity, charging through his systems and making his legs tingle uproariously. He couldn't risk holding back. It was now or never to enact this plan. He stomped a hoof on the deck and let out a loud cry inside his mind, bringing to bare the faintest senses imaginable, summoning wavelengths that were normally invisible to the mind. He focused on the sun, focused on himself – his own internal warmth, and the warmth of the star that was going to be their guaranteed salvation.

Fear stepped forward, then leaned back, as if physically yanking on the sun's presence, bringing it to bare like a polished weapon. He could feel their wavelengths match, just like he'd practiced in the dream world. So much effort learning, trying to find and sync. All it needed was a little lucidity and some oomph. And then... Fear screamed. " _GENTLER! FAITH! COME!_ " Fear's voice transcended space, magnified by magic. As if he was not telling his comrades to come, but calling out to the powers that be, deep in the vast reaches of space.

The Overvalkying seemed confused as it lashed out, trying to catch the two who assaulted it so, only for them to rush off and escape from its clutches. Just as it looked toward Fear with a hint of trepidation, seeing something in the young stallion's eyes that bothered its simple mind, the cowering stallion rushed forward and stomped its hooves on the deck, bringing up a thin wall of sheet metal that put itself together, doming over them, like everything around Acrid was made of nanomachines.

Fear screamed harder, matching the sun wave for wave, energy for energy, sprite for sprite, and enhancing it with sheer will, directing it with focus. His body twisted to the side. He couldn't see that blinding light anymore, completely overcome by shadow, but he felt the heat inside his mind, the light that shone on so much in their world. White filled his eyes, and his jaw dropped open, legs going weak. So... much... power! Fear almost lost himself in the cascade of strength ebbing against his mind, in the ocean of energy coalescing around his soul. It... was... intoxicating. He focused that plasma, collecting it as a single point, as if through a magnifying glass, concentrating the warmth and energy, the sheer ultraviolet rays.

The Watcher was about to crush the ship, lifting a tentacle to do the deed, but stopped and pondered for a moment as it felt something growing on its back. A pinprick of tingles that slowly expanded outward, before it stretched over his entire form like a blanket. Then it was burning in. It happened so quickly, that the only thing the creature could think was that someone else had joined the fray.

It flapped its wings and flailed, trying to get whatever was on its back, off. It wasn't helping much, and as it turned to face the sun, its mereon eyes nearly charred away into nothingness as the light intensified, becoming a beaming solar flare that seared into it's entire body. It lifted an arm to shield itself, feeling its own body begin to sizzle and blacken. Melting away. More and more heat singled on that one little point, burning a hole through its chest slowly but surely. The Overvalkying did the only thing it could: dive into the water to escape.

Fear sensed it, heard the splash, and let the spell go, gasping for breath like he'd spent hours deprived of oxygen, and collapsed to the ground.

It hadn't worked! Not like he'd expected. All that effort gone in one shot. There was no way he could bring himself to connect with the sun again. The Overvalkying was still alive, still going strong. It would be back soon enough.

Fear couldn't bare that thought. They were supposed to get rid of it!

Faith knelt down by Fear's side, stroking through the panting stallion's mane, trying to comfort him. The air behind the metal curtain was sweltering like the desert.

"I don't..." Fear tried to speak. "The Overvalkying's going to come back soon. I'm sure of it."

Acrid balked. "What!? What are we supposed to do!? What did you do Fear!?"

Fear shook his head. "I don't know... I'm out of ideas."

Gentler lifted a finger. "I have one idea. It's crazy but it might work."

Fear glanced to the cat with newfound hope. Faith looked pleased.

Acrid seemed terrified. "What is it, Gentler?"

Gentler huffed and crossed his arms. "Acrid's going to have to be the one to save us. It seemed like the Watcher had some kind of metal laced in its body."

Fear knew exactly where the Abyssinian was going with this, sitting up as his eyes brightened. "Is it possible? Acrid can you randomize it's entire body with your power?"

Acrid took a couple steps back. "What!? Me!? I don't... don't know. I barely was able to pull the ship back together. It's still got some water in it!"

Fear barked. "We don't have time Acrid! Can you or can you not do this!? We have no other choice!"

Acrid summoned as much courage as he could, breathing in deeply, chest rising, straightening his face, straining his muscles. "I can. Maybe. If Gentler gets me up there so I can touch it at its core."

Gentler propped a thumbs up. "Can do, Root."

Fear turned to Faith. "Faith can you distract it? I'm out for the count right now, as loathe as I am to admit it."

Faith smiled sweetly, serenely. "I'll see what I can do Fear. Leave it to me."

It sucked having to rely on everyone but himself right now, but if it was how this was all going to go down then... well. Fear couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather depend on in this situation. They had this on lock. "Well? Get to work guys."

The group nodded. Gentler pulled Acrid up onto his back, getting him comfortable. "You ready to do this Acrid?" Gentler was oddly reverent for a second.

"I don't know. But I suppose it's all I can do for now. Thanks for this Gentler." The older stallion steeled himself.

Faith readied her weapon on her back and prepped the shot.

All that was left to do was wait.

Which didn't take long at all.

When the Overvalkying realized the danger was over, its body still overly warm, it resurfaced to get back into the fray. It's prey must be very stupid if they didn't think to run when they had the chance.

Acrid didn't know what to make of any of this. Was he really going to be the hero in this situation? He had to try his best! He nestled on Gentler's back and grit his teeth. "Thanks Gentler," he whispered.

Gentler harrumphed and adjusted the stallion, holding his rear with his hands. "Hold on tight Acrid. We're going high."

Acrid nodded once, and glared at the steel curtain separating them.

Time stood still for a few moments, Fear hiding, the Overvalkying taking a more cautious approach and not immediately attacking, waiting for its prey to reveal itself.

Faith jumped out first, aiming the Alicannon at her foe and firing off a bolt of concentrated energy. It _vworped_ past the abomination that knew by now she was the most dangerous one of the bunch, and beset her in attacks.

The Overvalkying brought a tentacle down on Faith. Faith took the brunt of it, lifting the Alicannon up and skewering it on the horn. The equine-made creation let out a shuddering roar as it promptly flicked its tentacle away to send Faith flying, but she'd already anchored a hind leg and yanked her weapon out of the wound.

Faith didn't let up. "Come get me you son of a bitch!" She shouted, climbing up onto the railing of the ship, wielding her weapon, and lunging out into the open sea, leaning back and plowing the spear-like tip into her enemy's stomach.

An earth pony, coming out onto the water like this!? Did it think it could fly!? The Overvalkying was confused. It showed by its hesitance.

Faith let out a war cry, charging her weapon, putting both forehooves through her weapon's grip, planting her hindhooves against the abomination's body, and leaping off of it, shlucking the Alicannon out in one deft movement and flying through the air back toward the ship, twirling horizontally like a ribbon.

The abomination finally reacted, lashing out with another tentacle, completely caught off guard. Thinking for sure the little one was going to try to fire its weapon off inside his body.

Faith merely brought her weapon around in an arc and, instead of bashing the tentacle away, simply shoved herself off of it even further, giving herself more height, more air. Her twirl came to an end as she hung in zero-g for moments on end... and fired.

The Overvalkying brought its arms up over its face to shield itself from the shot. The energy injected into the creature's strange flesh, and immediately exploded, vaporizing a giant hole in one of its wrists, causing the hand to descend rapidly, hanging by nothing but a thread. The creature leaned back, roaring out from pain, cringing inward, unaware that the real threat had just gotten onto its body.

Gentler was running up one of its tentacles. "Get ready Acrid! Now's your time to shine!" Gentler, while running vertically along its back, leaned forward and leaped. "Hyup!" The cat twisted, dropping his cargo off onto the creature's neck and arced through the air with a flourish, coming down in front of the Overvalkying's face and bringing a repulse charged heel down on its skull.

The Watcher didn't even know what hit it, one second it was staring straight ahead at Faith, the next its chin was against its chest and it was dipping back toward the sea, its wings failing it for the briefest of moments.

Acrid slammed his forehooves into the base of the creature's neck, and synchronized with the metals in its flesh. The harmony between the two reached a crescendo, and with a cry, Acrid brought all the power in it surging forth, every single abnormal piece of mineral in the creature's body exploding outward like a puffer fish. Flesh tore, blood erupted, organs restructured. A body, randomized.

Gentler nearly toppled over as he landed on the creature's remaining hand, then lunged off of it to catch Acrid as the creature descended toward the water.

Slow motion was normally a metaphor, but in that moment it was real. Acrid jumped with his hindlegs as the Watcher exploded into pieces under him, a piece of that flesh still fused to him, a chunk of body. Raising up into the air.

Gentler greeted him, wrapping him up in a hug and activating the spell in his greaves, instantly magnetizing to the piece of flesh Acrid had been riding on. He held the older stallion, and carefully oriented himself in the air, before jumping and repelling himself off the chunk back toward the ship, flipping in the air and landing on the boat's metal curtain with his greaves, still cradling Acrid in his arms.

Life was silent.

The Overvalkying had been defeated.

Everyone was okay.

Their ship was, while damaged, not incapacitated for good.

If only they had the resources to have a genuine celebration.

Acrid shrugged a shoulder while in Gentler's embrace and bat his eyelashes. "You know, since cats eat fish this might last you a few weeks if we collect its body parts." A teasing smile crossed the older stallion's face.

Gentler rolled his eyes and frowned. "I can still drop you in the water you know."

Acrid laughed. "Can't blame me for trying to lighten the mood."

Faith held Fear down on the deck, with the young stallion feeling the blood of his younger self pump through his veins, and Saway's advice on how to be badass coming back to mind.

"Hah! You're so slow if I ate your brain I'd be eating escargot!"

Faith's eyes revolved in their sockets and she sighed, knowing exactly what Fear was doing. "Nice try honey. Don't quit your day job."

Fear huffed, having had another one liner about sushi prepped on the back burner but decided not to try. Maybe it was too late to try the badass route and now it just came off as gloating? He had to work on this badass thing some more.

On further thought, Fear realized he should ask Acrid if he could fix his garand with metal manipulation later. For now... he needed some damn laxweed. His cusp nerve was sore, and his thaumic gland was throbbing in his skull. Along with the agony in the rest of his body; it felt as though his bones were nearly popping out of their sockets.

Luna lifted a hoof and rested it on Fear's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Fear for not only learning to use the Solar Flare in advantageous situations, but also for learning how to depend on others despite your strength. Each and every time you come here that fact never seems to change. I'd almost dare to say your luck is bound to change soon and you're going to sard up."

Fear lifted an eyebrow and stared at Luna with a lack of amusement. "Sard? Really? You know it doesn't matter how antiquated your language is, a swear is a swear right?"

Luna blushed and grinned wryly. "Just making sure you're paying attention, little Fear. I'm surprised you did not take offense to the fact you might mess up eventually." She bapped him on the shoulder and stood tall.

Fear rolled his shoulders, then shook his head sullenly. "I mean it's a fact of life, I'm starting to learn. It's not all a perfect straight run." He looked up at the alicorn with a sense of peaceful wisdom. "There are setbacks sometimes. I know my time will come."

Luna smiled ruefully and gave a small nod of her head, closing her eyes. "Indeed you are right, it shows amazing growth that you recognize that now."

The young stallion waved a hoof, lidding his eyes and grinning. "It's not that amazing, thank you though. I'm just glad I didn't end up going down your path and end up thinking I'm _always_ gonna mess up _everything_."

This time it was Luna's turn to look sheepish. "Eh. Little Fear, when you make such serious mistakes at the wrong time, it's difficult not to think that way. To not want to try. Learned helplessness." Luna raised a hoof again and turned it so the frog was facing up. "Such things, I'm sure you understand."

Fear bobbed his head, feeling content. "Yeah. I do. Also I know the Solar Flare is far from mastered but I don't think I'll be using it again any time soon. Takes a lot out of me, far more than the Starlight Shredder. Matching my wavelength with an _actual_ sun is overwhelming," he sighed out the words.

"True," Luna admitted. "But it is still impressive you managed to do it. It shows a tie to magic I have not seen for a long time. It is not like you will be moving celestial bodies anytime soon without... aid. But it is still a huge step toward mastering the world around you." She cast her head from side to side. "But that is neither here nor there right now. I wished to speak with you of an idea I had. A power you are now ready to harness."

"Why now?" Fear queried.

"Because of your maturity, little Fear. You may be young but you have far surpassed most ponies your age in wisdom and development. Maybe it is the changeling side of you, or maybe it was out of necessity that you grew. Either way you are progressing at an almost alarming rate, and I want to see you continue this trend."

Fear hummed, peering to the side at one of the stained glass windows. Something about the creation of Power Armor. It had been a turning point in the war after all. "Okay. What is it?"

Luna's lips twisted up in mirth, narrowing her eyes and leaning down to eye level with her protege. "I know you find teleportation impossible." It was true, Fear was as bad as it as he'd become good at everything else around him. He just didn't have the patience nor the presence of mind for it like Amelio likely would have. It was an ability that required intense concentration and flawless calculation. A single misplaced thought, feeling, or mental equation would leave him in the floor, or his body randomized. It had done both Which is why he only practiced it in dreaming. He was easily distracted in the best of circumstances, even with his skill in meditation. Fear still had nightmarish visions of himself mangled beyond recognition.

Which is why Fear was suspicious. "Where's this going exactly? You sound like there's an alternative way to get the same result. You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."

"Thoughtful and smart stallion, yes," Luna responded. "I think this alternative method may be for you to create a tulpa, a figment that you may reinforce with magic and then switch places with. It is slower than teleportation, but not significantly."

Fear mused on it. "What exactly is that? You say it's a figment, but what kind of figment? Is it just imagination or something more?"

Luna tilted her head to the side bemusedly. "It is a separate, distinct personality to your own. It lives within your mind and takes up space like a roommate. It is fed by positive emotion primarily – feeding it negative is dangerous. It is similar in nature to my sister's and my swords in a fashion, but it is far more..." she looked up, considering her words. "Free." She continued after a moment. "You are everything to your tulpa, because no one else can acknowledge it under most circumstances. It takes an incredible amount of magic to be able to manifest it physically.

"And the reason," Fear finished, "you didn't think I should learn this sooner is because you thought it unhealthy to have something like that in my head that I would grow to depend on too much emotionally?"

"Yes," Luna completed.

Fear walked in place a bit and threw his head from side to side wildly as if shaking out a bad feeling. "That's fair." Then he continued. "Though to be honest I think I already had something exactly like that..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Fear confirmed. "These tulpas... you can talk to them and they sometimes respond, right? Like a guide or an inner part of you, but not with your voice?"

"Yes... sometimes." Luna agreed. "It is not a constant facet of one, but that is common. Some of my finest warriors wielded them as a sort of... psychological friend. Those that didn't wield my swords. I taught Saway how to develop one as an alternate method of teleportation, in case she was ever in a situation where she could not make complex calculations on a whim."

"What happened to it?" Fear stared with puckered lips and squinty eyes at Luna, feeling uncertain about where this was going. Saway would have mentioned it, but she didn't. So Fear had a theory as to why that was the case.

"The nightmares devoured it." Luna stated simply. "When it took residence in her soul, it also took residence in her mind, removing that separate identity from her. Consuming it. There is only room for the nightmares in most cases. If anything, I would dare to say that her tulpa allowed her to sate the nightmares."

Fear shuddered. Having a separate personality, an ally to you consumed by something new and frightening as a sacrifice was not appealing. What if he was a tulpa and someone had done that to him? "Moving on." Fear coughed into a hoof. "I think the death of my mother caused a manifestation of her to incarnate in my mind. It would explain how I heard her voice. Do you think that's accurate?" Fear leaned from one side to another, feeling antsy. "I've fed it various emotions I suppose, and it seems to have a will of its own in how it talks to me. Will that work?" Fear's voice was quick, not allowing room for response at first.

Luna hrmed. "I think it just might be. Knowing the nature of them, I would also wager that your contact with your mother in the space between the lives had some level of input on her. That personality I mean," she corrected.

"I suspect as much too. I didn't mention but I met that personality... tulpa... whatever," Fear shook his head, "again while I was in my acid trip." The young stallion smiled broadly. "So that explains that. I guess she's definitely one." Something was needling at Fear's mind, something really important and suspicious. He ground a hoof against his chin in thought.

Luna was in wonder at the young stallion, that he'd managed to create one of these on accident of all things. "You must've thought for a long time that it was your mother's spirit guiding you. I will teach you how to summon this tulpa in your dreams so you may speak to her in person."

That clicked something, causing Fear's eyes to widen and dilate. "Oh... wow. Hmm... and yeah. I considered that was the case sometimes, but she never told me anything new. I figured either if she was a guide she wasn't allowed to tell me anything new, or she was just a figment of my imagination because I missed her so much." Fear twirled a hoof. "I assumed the latter more often than not because I never felt her presence. Her soul." Fear's cheeks puffed out and his lips wrinkled up. "But..."

"But?" Luna prodded.

"But I just remembered I felt her presence _once_. But... I don't think it was her. Not now at least."

Luna was taken aback, putting a hoof on her chest. "Who else could it have been? I'm sure it was your mother looking down on you, Fear."

"Yeah, maybe." Fear looked from the stained glass windows back to Luna. "Hey I gotta dismiss myself now your majesty." He shot her a wink. "But I'll be back later tonight. I gotta consider this pretty heavily."

Luna was shocked, a bit, but understood. "I understand little Fear. Take all the time you need. It must be agonizing to know it was never your mother who was with you all that time."

"Huh?" Fear questioned. "Oh, yeah. I suppose so." Fear coughed into his hoof and spun around. "I'm gonna head to the gardens for now. Be alone with my thoughts. Thanks for your help Luna." And with that he galloped off through various abrupt changes in scenery.

It wasn't even a couple minutes when he made it to the castle garden. "Discord! I know you're there. Show yourself." Fear's voice was less... demanding. And more... used to it. By now.

Discord swirled out of a vortex in front of Fear, looking around curiously with a paw on his chin. "Hmm. You know Fear, I'm starting to think this is our little hang out spot, don't you? Are we on a date?" He elbowed the young stallion teasingly.

Fear just barked out a little laughter in disbelief. "Only if you want it to be, cutie." He elbowed Discord right back, who was floating with his body at about eye level.

Discord convulsed and pulled back, blushing. "Oh you! You weren't supposed to do that!"

The young stallion sat on his haunches and shrugged both shoulders emphatically, creasing his lips downward and cocking his head. "I have no idea what you mean. I am always myself."

The draconequus writhed through the air, then coiled around Fear and nestled down. "I know why you called me."

"Is that so?" Fear questioned with a teasing tone.

"Yes. I was listening to your conversation with Lulu. I know how clever you are by now and you're not being surprising by asking me."

Fear's face twitched. "I think that's an admittance of guilt, don't you? We're not nearly on that _same_ a wavelength." He stomped his forehooves against the ground.

Discord's body squeezed Fear's tight and used a paw to shove him down, causing the young stallion to wriggle and squirm to try and get free, before he eventually realized he could just phase through. He tried... and it didn't work.

"Hey! Stop changing how dreams work!"

"Never, Fear. And no," Discord continued, "it is not an admittance of guilt. It is obvious that you'd suspect that I had something to do with it."

"But how would you know I felt my mother back then after I fought Chrono Corona?"

Discord guffawed and brought an elbow up, noogying it into Fear's skull painfully. Fear felt it intimately and yelped. "You _told_ Lulu just now you silly goose! Of course I'd know."

Fear grunted. "Yeah but I felt a hoof. It wasn't... couldn't have been her spirit." Because she'd been surprised to see him on the cusp of the afterlife. Or... well. Storm had said it _was_ the afterlife. But he knew by now she'd misspoke. Creatures weren't perfect.

Discord laid on top of Fear with the part of his body that wasn't covered in coils, smashing him down. "You're going to believe what you wish Fear, I can tell you that much. But it's up to you and 'them' to decide in the end."

Fear was... strangely enough, able to breathe. But it was still suffocating being covered in draconequus. His voice came out clearly even though it should've been muffled. "Who's 'them?'"

"Don't worry about it Fear. Just go train up and fix your Garand."

And with that Discord popped away before Fear could really start to take advantage of his embrace.

"Huh. Okay."

While Fear dwelled on the nature and philosophical aspects of 'ice' and held his Garand in a telekinetic aura in front of Acrid, said stallion was busy resting his hooves on the triply severed firearm. Not only was the barrel ripped apart in two segments, but the sten-like trigger was hanging on by a splinter, threatening to crack apart at any second. It was going to be a really difficult fix, and Acrid wasn't sure he could succeed enough for it to be reusable instead of just a decoration from here on out.

Acrid focused, Fear focused. Fear on how to seal magic with the power of ice like Gentler's nullification spell in his gear, and Acrid on his metal manipulation. Surely this wouldn't be too difficult, both of them asked internally. One needed silence, the other just needed something to distract himself with. Didn't want to think about the possibility of his gun being unusable forever. Acrid was meanwhile closing his eyes and focusing on two different images.

One image was of what the gun looked like as is.

The other was what the gun was supposed to look like when complete, both interior and exterior, provided by Fear's illusions and own knowledge of his weapon.

The first important objective was to transform the gun from a completely broken piece of trash into one whole piece of metal, a shell. All he had to do was... finagle it a bit. Let it all melt into a Garand-ish mass, then slowly smooth it out, carve out the tiny exterior details. The hard part was merging the broken pieces of polished wood with sheer metal sculpting, until it looked akin to a far more smoothly transitioned Mother 3 logo. Metal and wood mixing together.

The second thing was to take Fear's memories of what every single part inside looked like... and carefully craft it with fine, delicate bending. A broken wooden stock and sten-like bit becoming fused with metal, then separating in the important sections, slicing clean off from everything else. Surgical incisions made to each part, severing the new spring, the molded follow arm pin and operating rod catch, forming a magazine slide, operating rod, and bolt. Melting, meshing, and kneading metal like it was made of nanomachines to recreate the lock screw, gas cylinder, and hoof guard, reforming the trigger and letting all the pieces... disconnect. Becoming separated parts of a whole machine.

Acrid wasn't... sure if he'd successfully done it, but he'd completed it to all of Fear's exact specifications. It was difficult to get the measurements just right but...

"It looks perfect!" Fear proclaimed, before immediately taking it in his aura and trying to pull the metal apart so he could finish the entire process by lubing up the parts that needed it. All the metal within it looked incredibly... discolored, and like it had once been disfigured. The parts might need replacing eventually, but in essence it was perfect.

Fear lunged at Acrid. Acrid was stunned speechless as he was embraced, his forelegs coming up and hanging in the air.

"Thank you Acrid! Thank you so much! You're my hero!"

Acrid... just hugged Fear back and smiled, closing his eyes and resting his muzzle in the crook of the small young stallion's neck.

watch?v=lE1VdrhRUPA

 **A/N** : This chapter went in a different direction than I initially planned it to. I didn't expect Acrid to the be the day's hero for instance, I expected Fear's attack to finish the Overvalkying off. As you can see, that was not the case. I also didn't expect Faith and Gentler to play nearly as big a role as they did. I also did not expect Fear to flirt with Discord again in this situation, but that rebellious nature of his comes up when I least expect it. I hope this trend continues.

 **BR asks Amelio:** What was it that caused you to feel peaceful enough to use your namesake so long ago?

 **Amelio:** Did not think anyone would ever ask, to be honest. Essentially Fate aided me. Showed me the afterlife, what came next, all the different realities that exist outside of our own multiverse, lifted the veil on every single aspect of life and showed me how everything fits together in the end, how free will is integral to allowing for deviation, and how nothing is really ever as bad as it seems. It was such an intense flood of peace, that I no longer understand why mortals choose to hurt themselves when those problems are so insignificant. But that is part of the glory of life, of temporary mortality, of the amnesia we experience at birth. It is so that we may make the most of our lives. That may not be the case for your reality, but it is the case for ours. But in the grand scheme of things, all that matters in our reality is learning from the bad times, and enjoying the good times. There is no greater meaning, than the meaning we make by fighting fear with love.

I respect my brother immensely, and while I may not be able to be with him forever because there are bigger fish to fry, I appreciate the time I have with him because I want to be part of his journey to greatness. I may be tainted by Fate now, but in the end I am still technically mortal, with mortal wishes. This me, at least.


	39. TPwC: Abyssinia (Part 1)

Abyssinia: Of Introductions and Reunions

watch?v=8Y5kaNbVgeo

Panthera was an incredible place, Abyssinia's capital after all. It was the main center of commerce for the country was well as the location of the palace. Due to that, its harbors were made for trading and fishing, with warehouses lining the piers. The whole tone of the city was one of patronizing feline desire, with variously branching architecture, like a wizard's castle. A field of towers and boxy structures, some with ribbed surfaces like the ropes wrapped around a scratching post. There were openings in the different buildings, different shapes and sizes, and it was all rather... quaint. Royal. The city was bathed in hues of gold, red, orange. Nice, exotic, tropical in some ways, without the appropriate trees.

The sun was hot.

The city was grand.

Even the piers were beautifully decorated with ribbons and tapestries, which lined the streets as well and gave everything an extravagant beauty made up of various cool and warm colors. Greens, blues, whites, purples, and everything in between and beyond. Life-like designs that spoke to the soul. Seagulls squawked out nearby, the waves crashed against the edges of the harbor. Vibrant, colorful birds could be seen and heard further inland. The scent of the entire area was of juicy fruit. The locals, various breeds of cats, wandered around going about their business all while others relaxed and took it easy. There were arcades, shops of all kinds, a mall further in, office buildings, not too much industry and deeper in the heart of it all, a glorious palace made of crystal and glass, with ornate trim filling the cracks and weaving over every surface, all made of gold.

The inhabitants were all clothed in beautiful, luxurious fabrics with a style akin to old Victorian wear. Cloaks, dual tailed jackets like a composer might wear, leggings of various sorts, some more puffy than others, ruffly cravats, glorious dresses, and some wore formal clothing that was a little more modern compared to the less modern attire. The real impressive part though was that every single cat wore at least one gemmed ring. Gentler had said that everyone in the kingdom used the magical infused gems that he used for combat on a day to day basis. Only the cats around Abyssinia used them for contemporary, practical purposes. Anything from a little telekinesis to extend reach and make life more convenient, to magic that could help with cooking, cleaning, or even agriculture. According to Gentler, some of the fishermen used gems that would increase their strength and endurance temporarily so that they could handle more, while others used more expensive jewelry to attract fish. Then there were those who used imbued magic for things like giving off an aura that would help them grow their plants, or trivial aspects of life like giving them a more preternatural presence during parties.

Life was different in Abyssinia compared to Equestria. For one, it wasn't a wasteland, it was constantly developing and growing, coming up with new ways to use what they already had. Gentler had said scientists were working on how to go into space last time he was there, but they weren't in a hurry. Second, the place was cultured, and not just in the way that it clearly had a theme going on with anything and everything, it was also just highly... _sophisticated_. While there was occasionally a kitten in a hoodie or tee, or something more recent, it was all... in its own time. It had its own way of life, devoid of wasteland influence. A bubble, in essence.

Fear looked out over the rim of the ship they were riding on as they prepared to dock, Gentler steering it into the proper recess. One made for visitors. Their feline companion had told them that he would take care of enthralling whoever owned the space they took. Meanwhile all three ponies who'd come with were marveling at the pristine nature of the city they approached. Acrid had a familiarity for the city, as he had seen monochrome photos of the place in textbooks.

Faith and Fear were, simply, in awe. Their jaws hung open as they leaned on the railing, the youngest preparing to rush off into the city and get lost. Faith made sure to hold Fear in place so he wouldn't go scampering away.

Gentler whistled a jaunty tune as he drove them into position, before killing the engine and just... resting. "I never thought I'd see this place again if I'm being honest."

Fear glanced back at Gentler, coming down off the railing and twisting a hoof. "Well we have Acrid to thank for this opportunity. We wouldn't have gotten here without him."

Acrid, not comfortable with the appreciation the others were suddenly flooding him with, made a stupid joke. "I'm surprised it's not in a desert. Because you know, giant litter boxes." His tone was facetious.

Faith immediately gasped in mock surprise, holding a hoof over her mouth, and teased the older stallion. "Were you hoping it was so you could continue having accidents when you get scared?" She was at ease, and eager to defend Gentler, even if all four of them knew the jabbing was in good humor.

The group laughed. Gentler felt so much nostalgia, those good feelings coupled with the contentment he felt at being with his some of his new family.

The cat had come so far, his tail was wagging a bit in excitement. The normally stoic Gentler Stoic felt enthusiasm blossom in his chest. Fear sensed that emotion as a blooming flower.

"Let's go you three," Gentler called out, stepping out of the helm. Acrid moved to drop the anchor, while Faith used her might to get the bridge in place so they could get down to the pier. Fear in the meantime went down below deck, into the cabins, and gathered their gear. Gentler's backpack, Acrid's, Faith's, and his own saddlebags, as well as his sword and firearm, including the Alicannon, floating everything behind him in a small parade of items. While his family had teased him mercilessly while he was high on laxweed, making him say long, complicated words and watching him mess up and forget it immediately afterward, Fear didn't remember any of it and felt better than ever. It felt like his horn was better than new.

The four met up on deck and headed down to the pier, hooves and greaves clicking on wood. Even on the pier Fear could feel how... _happy_ everything was, and also how stuffy it was. The three equines stood together conversing about what they were going to do once they got into the city proper, activities they were going to partake in once they were alone. Acrid took a moment to surprise Fear and ask him if he wanted to hang out with him the next day, just the two of them.

Fear was a little too dumb in that moment to realize what Acrid wanted was a date, even with the hopeful intent radiating off the older stallion, but agreed to it. Faith decided she might spend some time with Gentler getting to know the city from someone who lived there, while the other two explored. Then they started talking about what they were going to do together, today. Gentler had already offered to bring them to his home. Fear wanted to visit a park, see if it was good for meditation. Acrid was intent on seeing a gymnasium, wanting to know what kind of exercises Abyssinians performed as a whole for recreation. Gentler had spoken highly of Abyssinian yoga and gymnastics during one of their many traveling conversations. And Faith was blitzed out of her mind to see where these famous Abyssinian tapestries were made, wanting to see the production process for herself. It had been since never that Faith and Fear had seen industry at work, and for Acrid he'd never explicitly been privy to it, but he knew _about_ it and had lived _in_ a world where it was a constant.

Gentler came back soon after, smiling from ear to ear, a strut to his step after successfully getting their boat locked up. He moved up to Acrid and Fear, planting his paws on their foreheads and shoving them down like an older brother or a father. "Don't forget you three, we also have to visit the palace. I need to have an audience with the king and queen. Fear, you'll be coming with me."

Fear spoke up first. "Why don't we go there first? I suspect we might be waiting awhile if we don't."

Gentler stood up. "Sounds good to me." He swiped a thumb across his snout and started herding the little ponies away toward the city proper.

Fear felt the stares of everycat _intimately_. They were not only being looked at in disgust, but intrigue as well. They were the center of attention for any of the cats that caught their eyes. Even though Gentler had his arms wrapped around them in order to keep them close and protected, it didn't stop the assortment of looks they were getting. Acrid was oblivious to it, too taken in by the sights. Same with Faith. Fear was too sensitive to it. He could feel immediately the emotional ripple the group was sending through the city. He could hear, and feel, cats talking about them. Whispering amongst themselves. Their intent was clear as day. Some were impressed that ponies had managed to make it to Abyssinia, others were confused, some were huffy, and the remaining either weren't sure what to think or were seeing it as the next big gossip item. Fear could hear a couple whispering about his size, about Faith's weapon, about Acrid's lightly colored punk dreadlocks and dark charoite fur. The three equines stood out like a sore thumb, not only from how colorful and intense they were (battle hardened expressions were clear in a society that was relatively sheltered) but also because of how dirty they were.

It wasn't until that point, when he heard someone talking about it, that he realized just how much the four of them smelled. It wasn't often you got to have a bath, unless you were in some place with society. Even wells had to be used infrequently because they weren't infinite resources. Only places with water talismans, enchanted artifacts that purified water, could spare that kind of use.

Fear frowned deeply.

Acrid noticed Fear was cowering, his tail between his legs, and decided to lighten the mood, pointing toward a house cat that was wandering down the street, called out to him, and nudged Gentler and the others in the side. He pointed to the cat, then pointed to Gentler. "Don't worry, sir, I'm with him."

The domestic cat cocked his head to the side and meowed in confusion, while Gentler flipped Acrid off with both hands.

Fear was... shocked. And immediately _snrrked_ before breaking out into full blown laughter at the silly situation. He bapped Acrid on the shoulder, looking between his companions. "That was mean. But very funny. Thank you." He understood Acrid's intent to lighten the mood. That's how it always was. Even if it was at the expense of someone else.

Abyssinians still stared at the squad but Fear felt far more relaxed now as they headed toward the palace, walking through a farmer's market and seeing all sorts of fruits, veggies, and fish being sold. The fish were in trays of ice to keep them fresh.

Overall the sounds of society were prevalent around the squad as they followed Gentler's lead. It was impressive, and Fear was a little shy, a little overwhelmed from all the citizens around him. Acrid felt like he was home, and Faith remembered why she usually chose to stay away from big cities.

Faith decided it was good as a temporary thing though.

Gentler led his entourage up the steps leading to the magnificent gleaming palace and brought them to the double doors leading inward, made of precious metals. The guard on the left was a calico and did a double take upon seeing Gentler. Gentler just stood there with arms crossed over his chest, a sneer on his face.

"G... Gentler?" The calico was shell-shocked, his jaw dropping and eyes bulging out of their sockets. After a moment his slack hand caused the bejeweled spear he was holding to drop and clatter to the stone steps. Fear's cat companion had told him that the jewels in the weaponry did anything from harness the elements to doing the same things his own greaves and gauntlets did.

Fear's snide Abyssinian companion merely nodded his head once and held his arms out. The calico immediately lunged at Gentler, pulling him into a giant bear hug.

"I can't believe it's you! How!? How did you get back from Equestria!? How long's it been!? It's been so many years!"

Gentler shrugged his shoulders and pat his friend on the back. "Still guarding castle doors, Butters? I'd think you'd've gotten farther up the chain by now."

Butters pulled away in a huff and shoved Gentler back a step. "Says you! You haven't made _any_ progress because you've been _away_!" The two stared at each other with glares for a moment, before breaking out in laughter and embracing each other once more. Fear could feel the alleviation of tension in the air. The reunion was impressive, and in a way, divine.

Acrid lifted a hoof. "So, you going to introduce us to your friend there, Gentler?"

Gentler laughed loudly and pulled away from Butters, casting a hand out to his friends. "My friend, this is part of the family I've made while away in Equestria. Butters, meet Faithdriver, Acrid Root, and Fearei Shatter. All three of them have earned my respect twofold and impressed me beyond belief. If you need to get anything done, these are your equines."

Butters chuckled. "High praise coming from Mister Damn Stoic over here." He punched Gentler with a thumb and crouched down to be at eye level with the others. Faith was a little annoyed at the treatment, Fear didn't care, and Acrid was glad to not have to crane his neck. "What did you do to earn such words, my new friends?"

Fear cocked his head and twirled a hoof. "I don't know to be honest. I don't think it's really that big a deal."

Acrid immediately interrupted. "I killed the Watcher."

Faith, not to be outdone, added in. "And I've taken on my own fair share of foes alongside our friend Gentler."

Butters laughed gaily and clapped two of them on the back. "Impressive! If what you say is true than our king and queen would definitely like to meet you heroes! I'll lead you in."

The other guard meanwhile just looked on in envy and wonder.

Fear stuttered. "U-uh yeah, thanks. We really need to have an audience with them so if you could, please lead the way?"

Butters grabbed his fallen spear and barked out, "gladly!" And pushed the door open to lead them in, calling out behind him. "Relic, keep an eye on the entrance."

Relic rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're on duty and shouldn't be leaving your post either."

"Screw it Rel', nothing important ever happens here. It'll be fine." He waved off his ally and lead the squad deeper into the palace.

Fear stared on in awe at the rooms deeper in. The only rooms that weren't made of glass and gold walls were ones that required privacy. The ones that were, were covered in fogged or shaded glass or glittering gold walls. All of it was gorgeous. The architecture of everything just seemed to... melt into an aesthetically pleasing way, as if every room was planned out for maximum viewing potential. The greenery deeper in also allowed for the sensation that they were among a tropical forest.

Gentler nudged Faith. "So cutie, what'cha think of my home?"

Faith snorted, shaking her head. "Cutie? Li'l old me? What do you want my opinion for?"

Gentler shrugged his shoulders amicably as his cloak fluttered behind him. "I don't know. It's your first time in a city this extravagant, and the way you've been looking at everything you seem impressed and uncomfortable all at the same time."

Faith hummed. "Well, for one thing, it's much bigger than Friendship City and Tenpony Tower put together. It also has way more creatures. It's a little overwhelming. I moved away from the bigger cities for a reason, but being back in a place like this isn't wholly unpleasant, especially since more around here is on sale than just scavenged goods. I'm excited to see what I'll find in the shops."

Gentler bobbed his head a few times. "Sensical." He leaned down to Faiths' ear, arms crossed over his chest, ears giving a flick, whiskers quivering. "You still want to hang out with me tomorrow if we have time?"

Faith fluttered her eyelashes, a dominant, superior look to her eyes as she twisted to stare at Gentler. "Certainly. Just make sure not to flirt too much loverboy. It's unbecoming."

Gentler stood up and blinked a few times. "Whatever you say Faith."

Butters spoke up. "Have you seen Silken yet, Gentler?"

Gentler shook his head. "No I haven't Butters. We just got in actually. Our first order of business was to see the king and queen. Why?"

Butters threw his arms up. "It's pretty amazing. You remember how that foolish cat was always talking about how he was going to get into the lewd business? Well he finally did. He's selling sex toys nowadays."

Gentler gaped. "No way. That's impossible. That uptight kitten?" He remembered seeing Silken in his vision of Abyssinia being vaporized.

Butters laughed. "He's really chilled out since you left. He's been also making homemade catnip oils for his shop. You wouldn't believe it. It's like all his strict energy has gone into making products."

Gentler stared at the floor, realizing how much he missed out on, and then snickered. "You're going to have to tell me how everyone's been, Butters. Maybe we can catch up in a couple days. I got some sight seeing to do first. Then all us friends can maybe catch up if we're in the area."

Butters clapped his hands together. "Sounds like a plan, Gengen!" As they approached another door, this one leading into a room covered in thick shaded glass, the Abyssinian leading them stood at the door and pushed it open. "You guys got here at a good time. It's walk in audiences right now. Knock 'em dead you four." He gave them a thumbs up and stepped aside.

Fear was the first to step inside. He felt like the leader especially in the worst of times, and knew that while Gentler should be leading, he needed to make a good first impression with his confidence.

 _Let's see... what do Abyssinians admire in a creature? I remember this lesson from Nyx. Gotta portray grace in everything about what you do, keep body straight and erect, embrace regality. Show respect. If you look them in the eyes, remember to blink. A solid stare will appear to be disrespect and stimulate confrontation. Keep tail between legs to show deference. If you can, always clean up beforehand._ Well that was a bust. _If you can't, make sure to apologize thoroughly for your appearance and not taking the time to look your best._ Fear thought a little harder. _If an Abyssinian offers to share scents with you, that is the greatest honor you could ask for, do not decline._ There were other special details but those were the main ones Fear recalled. His lessons with Nyx had been drilled into his memory more or less through practice.

The interior of the throne room was magnificent, covered from ceiling to floor in tapestries and carpets, vibrant stone made of sky blue glaze used for what floor wasn't covered in regal fabric. It was an eyesore to some, but to Fear it looked majestic and luxurious. It helped that every bit of fabric was warm to the touch. A snake could nestle in against it for hours.

Fear was about to speak as they approached the king and queen, both decked out in formal wear, far more formal than the citizenry, but Gentler stepped in front of him and held out his hands.

"Your majesties," Gentler began, introducing himself with a sweeping bow, crossing his legs and holding out an arm, using another arm to beckon the others to do the same.

The others bowed low to the ground in the presence of royalty.

The king stood up from his throne, staring agape at the procession before him, holding a gemmed scepter in one hand. "Gentler? You're back? ...How?" There was a shocked tone.

Gentler smirked and took that as the cue to stand up straight. He adjusted his positioning a bit, wiping his snout and closing his eyes, staring at the floor. "Before I get into that, I'd much like to give an apology for our tattered, bruised appearance. I know it's important to look your best in front of you two, but I felt our message was a little more important than our attire." He shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "Besides, none of us have the proper clothing to be introducing ourselves to royalty. Nor do we quite have the... appropriate money." Gentler's voice was soothing and charismatic. It was easy to listen to.

The king nodded once, lowering his hand. "That is much alright. I understand the gravity of the situation. Please, you lot, come closer. Let me see you. I take it you have either escaped the Watcher unharmed, or you have defeated it utterly."

Gentler stepped to the side and motioned for Fear to come forward. Fear stared at Gentler for a moment, dumbstruck, before stepping forward. He swallowed hard and gathered his words together. _Speak concisely._ His mind worked in overtime. "I come into your majesty's presence with important news. I wish I could say this was a leisure appointment, but it is not. We had good reason to achieve what most would consider the impossible." He bowed again, keeping his eyes off the king and queen, but he saw out of his peripheral that the king's tail was perked high in a friendly position.

"Go on..." The king spoke suspiciously, concern in his voice.

"We are here to save Abyssinia from an unexpected threat."

The king took some steps back and sat in his throne again. "And what is this threat, young one?" There was a hint of respect in the king's voice. Clearly his subject Gentler respected this single pony much in order to use him as the spokesperson for the group. He was a little bothered that the purple and green one was constantly staring at him, but found himself impressed by Fear's behavior.

Fear looked up, his gaze flowing across the king and queen and glancing to the side, tail between his legs. "I hate to say it, but... zebras."

The king's eyes narrowed. His shoulders shifted. There was discomfort. "You understand what you are implying, correct? The war has been over for nearly two hundred years, and you come to me telling me that zebras are once more a threat?"

Fear cast off his discomfort and nodded. "Precisely. I do not speak of this lightly, your majesties."

The queen interrupted, testing Fear's mettle and manners. "The zebra are merely nearby to discuss trade agreements with us. What proof have you that they mean to attack us?"

Fear swallowed hard. It did not go unnoticed by the king and queen's keen ears. His sudden frayed nerves were clear to them both. "I do not have proof."

The king stood up in defiance. "Then why come to us speaking of wartime nonsense? We are not hear to listen to the ramblings of a wasteland tainted equine! Gentler!"

Gentler bowed his head, but stayed silent.

"Gentler!"

Fear spoke. "Your majesty? If I may?" Fear bowed his head toward the ground.

The king stepped in place, and grimaced. "You know your manners, colt. Yes, you may speak."

Fear looked up, his heart hammering in his chest. "I do not have proof, but I do not intend to force you to cast your hand in the situation that they are actually genuinely peaceful. I wish to go to them myself, and take care of the situation myself, if you are okay with it. I want to take full responsibility, and if I turn out to be wrong, you may take my head."

The king stared intensely at the gray and purple young stallion. "You speak heavy words for a young colt. I can sense your nerves. Where, may I ask, does your confidence come from young one?"

Fear considered his words for a long time.

"Well?"

Fear's lower lip trembled. "To be honest your majesty, I am not certain. There are many sources. Everything from my compassionate, determined nature, all the way to the way I dive into everything head first. I do not see a reason I should hold back, and I do not have doubts in my abilities, in my knowledge. Your subject Gentler would never have put his faith and respect in me if he did not know that."

The king hrmphed. "You make a keen point, young one. Your efforts seem pure. Someone with impure intent would not come to us and remain so calm, would not beseech us for help, nor would they offer to take such extreme responsibility for their actions."

The queen spoke up next. "You may not have proof, but you have shown something more important. Integrity. While we cannot make a move on our zebra friends, we are willing to trust you because you are with Gentler, who is a citizen of ours." She turned to Gentler. "Gentler, we are trusting in your integrity as well. We know you have grown up here, and have hardly any ill thoughts toward our zebra allies. If what you say is true, then we must at least take this young pony's offer to protect us."

The king held his scepter out. "You are a very silent pony. This isn't comfortable for you, is it? What is your name, young one?"

Fear tapped a hoof on the rug. "Fearei Shatter, your majesty. I'm merely a humble pony from a broken nation. I have spent my life improving myself, and I am honored that you are willing to give me an opportunity to prove myself. I do not take this position lightly, and you will not regret it."

The king sat down again. "How urgent is this matter, Fearei?"

Fear hummed. "Relatively urgent, your highness. We have at least a few days, maybe a month. I cannot discern for sure. But I do know that time is running out."

King Leo leaned on an elbow. "Well, as dirty as you are, allow me to welcome you and your group into our presence, Fearei Shatter. We expect good things from you if everything is as you say."

Fear's charisma bubbled up to the surface. "Forgive me for looking a gift horse in the mouth, sire, but may I ask why exactly you are putting your faith in me?"

The queen was the one who spoke, leaning forward. "Not only does Gentler's mere presence vouch for your validity, but despite having never been to Abyssinia before, you have shown the perfect behavior in our presence compared to your other two companions. Alongside that, the fact that you defeated the Watcher _just_ to come here speaks volumes. The only thing you haven't done was apologize for your dirtiness, but that is acceptable. You have shown patience and wisdom, and have shown self-control in the face of adversity. If you are telling the truth, then you had every reason to lash out at us, yet you did not. That is not lost on either of us, Fearei Shatter. It is not just charisma that you have demonstrated, but a respect for our customs that not even Gentler has ever fully embraced." She leaned back. "Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

Fear was a little shocked. It showed in his face. "Well... I was wondering..."

"Wondering?" The king inquired.

"Now that the Watcher is defeated, would you be willing to help our wasteland recover?"

The king waved a hand. "Your wasteland is a lost cause to us. Financially and morally. There may be hints of civilization but the majority of it is broken and irredeemable. We wish to have no part in it. Gentler may have chosen to travel there, but he does not speak for most of us. The fact that the Watcher has been destroyed may even be a terrible omen for what is to come. We will have to step up sea patrols to make sure none of your species corruption creeps into our lands."

Fear grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Even if you didn't have the self-control to not backtalk or question our decision, you should know that there is nothing that will make us change our minds. The only way we will ever aid Equestria is if the wasteland is eliminated and the lands return to the way they once were. Unlikely, but there have been stranger phenomena in our lands." The king clicked the scepter on the armrest of his throne. "If you wish to speak, you may do so now."

Fear shook his head. "No. Thank you though for the opportunity." Fear stood up at his full height, exuding as much grace as his small body could, crossing a foreleg over the other. "By your leave, sire."

The king gave a single nod of his head. "You are dismissed, Fearei Shatter. I wish to speak with Gentler alone first about his time in Equestria however." It was clear it was going to happen whether Fear minded or not.

"As you wish, your majesties." Fear bowed his head and turned around.

The queen called out. "Fearei Shatter, you are a respectable equine, it is difficult to believe it was the wasteland which sired you. If all in the wasteland were like you and your companions, we would be more willing to help."

While that should've been a compliment, Fear found it to be more of a condemnation and insult as he left. What was the point in everypony being exactly like him? That wasn't how true friendship blossomed, he knew that by now. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder with as much sincerity as he could muster, then left the throne room with Acrid and Faith in tow. Gentler stayed behind to tell the story of his time in Equestria.

As the doors closed behind the three, Fear let out a deep sigh, while the other two stared at Fear intently.

Faith murmured. "You did really well in there, Nightlight. I'm proud of you. You may not have been able to have full success, but you proved yourself a good equine. You took a lot on your shoulders and came out on top, all in all."

Acrid grinned, slapping the solemn Fear on the back. "Indeed, you're a hero. You certainly showed us up in the manners department, it seems. Your training has really paid off. I've never seen such intense self-control, not even in my parents. I never cease to be impressed by you."

Fear managed a small smile. "Thanks guys. I just wish I could've _tried_ to convince them to help the wasteland. Maybe I should've backtalked?"

"No," Faith disagreed. "You did the right thing. There was a lot riding on that single meeting, and you did your best. You couldn't get everything. It's not like we came to them at our best nor did we have room to negotiate. For all we know they were inches from kicking us out of their kingdom simply for being from the wasteland."

Fear stood a little taller, ceasing his slump. "I suppose you're right." It was true, Fear knew, the king and queen had been very close to that upon being told their allies were, in fact, their enemies.

"Hey, Fear," Acrid stated, "don't worry about it too much. They're probably sheltered royalty. Compared to you and the princesses, and everyone else in the wasteland, they wouldn't last three seconds in the world you live in. They probably also haven't been put in nearly as difficult of decisions as you have."

Fear sighed. "I just wish I could live successfully in their world too." _They probably endure much harder decisions than me. They run an entire COUNTRY They really shouldn't see me so highly after what I've done. But the others see me highly too so I guess it's okay. I really am blessed._

Faith pat Fear on the back, stroking over his spine. "Don't wish that, Fear. You can't be successful everywhere, and you're not supposed to be. If constant one hundred percent success was important in everything then I'd have to blame myself for not being enough for those I couldn't save and bring peace to." She nudged Fear in the shoulder. "In all honesty you've brought more peace to my listeners with your real experiences than I usually do. So chin up okay?" 

Fear's eyes were a little watery, but he nodded and hugged his two family members. "Thanks guys. All that's left to do is wait for Gentler I guess." _I wonder how they knew there were bits of civilization back in Equestria? I'll have to ask Gentler._

The group then discussed, with varying levels of interest, Fear's new novel. Fear did most of the talking, just trying to relax by rambling on about how he wished there was a sequel that went into the traumas of the protagonist's journey. Of him trying to overcome the depression that was likely to manifest once he finally started to relax, mirroring Fear's own journey but differently.

Gentler eventually came out, slumping forward and dusting off his pants a bit, before standing back up and sniffing hard, eyes closed. He took a moment, just opening his eyes, hooding them, and smirking to one ear, looking very at peace. The others just stared at him in questioning silence. "Good news." He lifted a paw and twirled it around, looking at the backs of his fingers like he was admiring them. "Your little display in there, Fear, was respectable enough for them to grant my request to give us a stipend so that we can relax here in Panthera for a week or so. Well that, and my story." His arm dropped to his side, then his hands slid up onto his hips. "I've gotta admit Fear, I remember when you were a little colt who did his best to prove himself and hardly had a manner to your name, just trying to be a friendly little ball of fluff." He cocked his hips to the side.

Fear considered admitting he knew that Gentler had hyped him up after their visit to the environmental institute, but refrained.

"Now you're inspiring those around you with your self-control." Gentler blinked once and shrugged emphatically. "It's a huge difference in just a few years. I'm impressed. Changelings really do develop quickly."

Fear bat a hoof, feeling nervous and uncomfortable, wobbling where he stood. "Thanks, but I don't like it."

Acrid lifted a hoof and slapped Fear upside the head. "Just take the compliment. You earned it."

"I... suppose." Fear proffered. "It just feels weird because there are _so many_ other equines in the wasteland who never get the proper credit they deserve, and I feel like I'm cheating them out of what they need."

Faith chortled a bit. "Oh honey. If they have friends I hope they tell them how much they're appreciated on a day to day basis. You can accept our compliments and admiration without worrying about those who deserve it more. There will always be someone who deserves it more. Doesn't mean we shouldn't offer those well wishes to everyone we know." She set a hoof on Fear's head and lightly rustled his mane. "So it's okay, alright?"

Fear smiled tentatively. "Alright." He turned to Gentler. "Thank you for the compliment Gentler. I think that's the first time you've directly done so, right to my face." He shook his head in awe, lidded eyes glimmering. He felt tired. Self control wasn't easy. "By the way, I had a question."

Gentler's face took on a curious countenance, uncrossing his arms from his chest. "Oh? What's that?" He tilted his head to the side, adjusting his positioning.

"I was wondering. How did King Leo and Queen Lisa know about the civilizations in the waste if they've both never been there, and also anyone who goes there is trapped?"

Gentler's diaphragm spasmed, letting out a small burp of laughter. "That's what's bothering you? I mean, you're very perceptive Fear but that seems like the least of your worries when you should just be taking some time to relax." He looked at Fear's slightly defeated face and relented, sighing. "Eh. To be honest I only have theories. I'm not high up on the information chain, and never was. If I had become a knight maybe someday." The cat set a hand on his hip and relaxed. "If I had to guess, they have ties to the Enclave, albeit weak ones. After all, it's unlikely the Enclave cut themselves off from _everyone_ , including old allies."

Fear 'oh'ed. "That sucks. I hope they don't intend to help them take over the wasteland someday." 

Faith had similar thoughts. Acrid was a little surprised.

"I highly doubt it Fear," Gentler comforted. "To be honest I think Abyssinia royalty hates the Enclave simply because of how disloyal and cowardly they were. The Enclave tends to be very... oppressive, even with its own people from what I understand, in order to keep the peace and maintain their independence. I think the reason they're not apt to trade with others is because their leadership was traumatized by the war, and distrust of others and its own people merely became a tradition. The place is militaristic, so..."

"Wow," Fear responded. "How do you know so much about them?"

Gentler just chuffed, rubbing a greave into the carpet. "We studied some of their history growing up. They're the only part of Equestria that our education system is familiar with. I always got the wrong impression from them, and felt they were cowardly." He shook his head. "When I got there I realized I was more or less correct. It's insane what a little cowardice can do to a whole nation." Gentler moved past Fear, placing a gauntlet on his head and mussing it up more. "I think that's what I like most about you, Spiral."

Fear 'huh'ed, watching the Abyssinian go, Faith and Acrid following after him. "Thanks for that. I appreciate it." He smiled a bit broader, feeling more comfortable about taking the compliment. Just because others didn't get the appreciation they deserved and he did, didn't mean he was a horrible equine. Like they said, and like he hoped, it was okay to revel in your friends' feelings for you. Fear galloped to catch up. "By the way, how are we getting the stipend funds?"

Gentler snorted. "It's being sent to my parents. They'll be helping us manage it for now due to the fact that we don't have much of a way to carry that kind of money. It's surprising, but it seems they're still doing incredibly well. My father's retired and working as a fisherman as a hobby, and my mother is still working as a jeweler for the kingdom."

Fear thought back on what he knew about Acrid. "Salmon," the name was pronounced as 'simon,' "and Clairity right?"

Gentler nodded, holding up a thumb. "Good memory Fear," he purred.

"Any idea if your brothers and sisters are around? Maybe we can hang out with them when we go to your place."

"I don't know, but I'll find out when we get to the house. For now let's just relax and enjoy the sights for awhile yeah? You need a moment to truly chill in society, Fear."

And with that the group fell silent as they headed to their first destination, Gentler leading them. _Even if I can't see eye to eye with the king and queen, I suppose it doesn't truly matter. I can still be friends with them and work on what I need to,_ Fear thought. For a moment, he was sure he felt Discord's gaze on him. He knew the draconequus was intentionally making his presence known, right as he'd had the thought. Maybe that's what he was supposed to learn here?

watch?v=E3tkgU0pQmQ

Acrid grinned and raised a shoulder in resignation. "I know you wanna give back to us but you don't _always_ have to give us a massage in exchange, Fear."

Faith concurred with a nod. "It's true. Just the fact that it leaves more food for us and you still help us scavenge for the stuff is technically enough. Won't deny I appreciate it though."

"Yeah," Acrid confirmed. "And it's not like I even notice it anyway because I'm always asleep when you do it to me, as I asked."

Gentler hrmed. "And it does feel rather nice all in all." He tapped his fingers together.

Fear let out a purring noise in frustration by expelling air between his lips, lidding his eyes. "Allllright I guess. But to be honest I don't do it nearly as good as I should, I've never used Rose's techniques on you guys before."

Faith chortled. "You do enough, it's okay to be a little lazy, Nightlight!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You try so hard, you can relax." 

Fear hummed and finally conceded. "Alright, if you guys say so. I'll try to focus on myself a bit more."

"Finally," Acrid sighed in relief as they finally came to the city park. It was a wide open expanse with a variety of rainforest trees scattered around. The place was humid and warm, halfway to a desert, but the trees provided something to climb on and exercise, as well as shade. Some cats were around sitting in the shade having picnics, others were playing games, everything from board games like Traitor in the Mountain and Unstable Wastelanders (what the fuck, Fear thought upon seeing it). ...To athletic games like Ogre Attack and Capture the Flag. The place was kind of filled, but it helped that the place was also extremely expansive. Fear felt a little awkward being in such a place of pure society, cats having fun and being relaxed. It was a strange juxtaposition to... his life, everything. These cats were so sheltered.

But Fear _liked_ that. He _liked_ that this society wasn't suffering like his. He hoped and prayed that his society would be like this too one day. It was such a drastic change in perspective that he felt more content than he had in awhile, and for once, after his chats with his family... he felt like he deserved to feel this way. It was okay. It didn't make him worse to feel comfortable. Maybe.

Fear wasn't sure.

As they walked through the park, taking a small hike, Fear realized this place was good for fun and making friends – everyone seemed really amicable despite looking at them with a sense of distaste and marvel. But it probably wasn't a fantastic place to meditate. He'd probably get conked in the head by a rubber dodgeball if he wasn't careful. Some felines were throwing a frisbee between each other, leaping around and competing with each other for style points in how they caught it. It was clearly all in good fun though. Fear breathed in deep, enjoying the fresh air – almost addicted to it, his hooves coming down on fresh, moist grass. Gentler told him the reason for how green it was, was due to the sprinkler system that popped up during the night when it wasn't raining.

The environment was so clean. So pristine. Even Acrid was a little surprised.

Further in they found a lake which was just as clean that some cats clad in bathing suits, ranging from swimming trunks to one piece suits, were swimming, playing, and splashing around in. The kittens had water wings.

Fear couldn't help but admire how easily society could be so... perfect. He knew it was far from that. It was as if it was captured in a dome far away from the real world, but he couldn't help but understand where the king and queen were coming from. They did not want their glorious... almost paradise. Being tainted. Fear wasn't sure he wanted to taint it either. He realized then that his behavior in front of royalty, in front of nobility, had been far more important than he first thought. Without that good first impression, they _would_ have been kicked out as a danger.

Worst possible result was they were turned into the Enclave for killing the Overvalkying, with the end game being experimented on, in exchange for something else. Fear shuddered as the idea occurred to him – where had that come from? He felt like he'd dodged a bullet. This place wasn't as friendly as it first appeared. It was haughty, superior. But Fear understood why... and he didn't blame them for feeling that way. They acted as if they were more than they were, and they didn't help those who had less, but that was fine.

Before they left, Fear played a game of Chess with Gentler using a public board. He learned quickly, but even with his ability to sense intent was far too much of a novice to win against someone who was more experienced.

The journey through the park ended too soon, but Fear had a new perspective on life. He might not respect all the Abyssinians for their behavior, but he wasn't going to destroy their lands just because he disagreed with them. That was what a raider would do. He wasn't that anymore.

"Is this why you came to the wasteland, Gentler?" Fear asked.

Gentler nodded as they came to the Panthera equivalent of the YMCA. "Indeed, Fear. I felt you guys needed more help than us. It wasn't all your guys' fault that that war destroyed everything, and it wasn't something you deserved to suffer for, forever." Fear felt the compassion laced in the Abyssinian's voice. "I was in the minority. The king and queen didn't mind, though my parents tried to talk me out of it. I'd say we were lucky to have met the way we did, but I know now, from experiencing life with you, that everything was possible, and everything is happening simultaneously. And I'll be able to find out all the what ifs later. I know that now thanks to you." 

Fear didn't know what to make of that but ended up just smiling brightly, cocking his head to the side, closing his eyes, and taking it lightly. "No problem!"

Their feline companion got the squad some visitor passes, telling them to put it on his parents' tab, and they entered the facility proper through the pneumatic sliding glass doors. _Shff_. Fear, as usual, was impressed at the interior, how busy it was. He knew the pool was beyond the locker rooms, that was what Gentler had explained. They passed by tennis courts that could be used for more than just tennis, and break rooms that had some computer games in it. Fear wanted to do that the most, but that wasn't where Gentler was leading them. Acrid was the one who'd wanted to come here after all.

The group wandered through a few rooms, through a basketball court, a hoofball court. Only thing it seemed to be missing was an indoor hockey rink, which Gentler stated there was a stadium for that (not that anyone asked, because only Acrid knew what that was). When they got to the main gymnasium they learned it was two stories tall, with a track ringing the upper level, with a railing separating it from the lower. Fear didn't know the name for _any_ of the equipment in the room, all of it made for bipedal creatures to practice their agility on. Fear wanted to try some of it. Some cats in there were busy doing stretches, like hamstrings or bridges, while others were hanging on bars, spinning around and doing stylistic movements, showing off feline flexibility. There was also so much more, including a vaulting board.

Gentler helped his pals do some stretches, the ones equines could do at least, and let them hang out on some of the equipment. Fear loved the vaulting board because it let him _bounce in style_. Gentler promised to show him a trampoline before they left. Fear was starry eyed.

Acrid enjoyed his little visit, and was impressed with bipedal exercises.

Faith felt a little uncomfortable but content. She was captivated by wonder as Gentler explained there were fields in the back of the building outside for things like soccer and other games. It was a huge facility.

Faith just about started gushing once she saw the interior of one of the tapestry shops. The looms were not only jeweled to make the process of weaving weft and warp threads easier, but also made of fanciful polished wood to look as good and clean as possible. The tapestries themselves were incredible works of art showing images throughout history, and also just having general designs on them that made anything Fear had ever seen look boring. The clack of wood, the rustle of thread and materials, and the gentle _shumpf_ and _thunk_ of the looms in operation filled the air as fabric was being stamped together. The place was exotic, with colorful, healthy planters lining the walls and crystalline wind chimes clinking and tinkling together from the breeze. There were, what some would consider, cubicles filling the main work room, but they were more like mini workstations to give the weavers privacy and concentration, while machines around them helped provide and contain the fabric they used.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" She stood behind one of the pretty, doll-like felines who worked her loom and watched her carefully, finding the process of it all rather entrancing, slow, calm, peaceful.

Gentler agreed. "Yeah, they put a lot of work into all of this. The fabric is made somewhere else, and brought to places like this to be woven." He grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad you like it Faith."

Fear and Acrid busied themselves by looking over other weavers, with Fear also using telekinesis to examine some of the tapestries that had been finished, all sorts of glorious designs from the simple to the advanced and everything in between. It was impressive some of the sheer artistic images that the cats were able to emblazon on the tapestries. Were these even possible!? It seemed like various threads were interwoven to create the pictures. According to one of the workers who shooed Fear and Acrid away, those ones took the most work and time because the complexity of the designs forced creativity and extra effort.

The cats working intently on their designs weren't too pleased to have dirty ponies watching them. And that wasn't figurative, compared to everyone here, the squad was incredibly dirty. Their clothes and bodies sorely needed a wash, and the pleasant smelling air fresheners filling the place were a little overpowered by the scent of their exertion. It was like comparing apples and oranges, two aromas trying to overpower the other.

It wasn't long before they were forced to leave, but not until Faith used her charisma to convince one of the pretty felines to show her how to loom and give her a chance to operate the machine as well – with heavy supervision of course.

The reunion with Gentler's family proved to be intense and full of good feelings that Fear easily got drunk on. Being introduced to parents, brothers, and sisters was catatonia inducing in a lot of ways, and Fear was uncomfortable about it, but he handled it better than in the past. Acrid easily got the others to warm up to him, and Faith was as calm and kind and motherly as ever, easily mingling with Clairity Stoic and swapping cooking tips with each other. Faith had read old scavenged cookbooks in the past. Not like she was ever able to really make anything. Which was why Clairity promised to show her how it was done.

Everyone got to enjoy a nice, warm shower full of nearly infinite hot water. Faith sung during hers. Acrid took a bath for old time's sake, and Fear sat in the shower just letting the liquid cascade over him and rinse him off. The shampoos were flowery and exotic, with a fruity afterimage to most of them. Gentler sighed in relief but hurried his so he could spend more time with his family and let the others have their time bathing.

Dinner ended up being deliciously spiced and seasoned fish of a couple different types, some veggies roasted with cooking oils. For dessert a couple incredible cookie sundaes were served, the heat and cold mixing together into a cacophony of flavor, combined with the chocolate chips, firm dough, and soft, melting vanilla ice cream. Discussion ranged from the guests' old pasts, to what Gentler's family did for a living and had been up to since his departure – of which no one still could believe he was actually back. It all felt like a fever dream. Belle, the mischievous feline who owned a prank shop, pulled the chair out from Fear as he was about to sit in it, and would later end up short sheeting Gentler's old bed to tease him. Skyler, who wasn't around, had become a Chief Operating Officer for a national airship company and was currently in another city (Gentler had called him a lucky sob). Lynxia was a manager and guide at a monster preserve, which Gentler explained to Fear was essentially like the Everfree Forest back home, but far tamer. Chowder, it turned out, was an up and coming top chef. Saria had achieved her dreams and become a multi-instrument performer for various concerts but what she really sought to do was make her own band. And Milo was a simple pet store owner who loved his job and hired someone to help with his taxes – Fear was able to relate to the difficulty at math.

Everything was a violent, chaotic maelstrom of activity and good times, seeping into the air around them and cloying Fear's sixth sense. The group of cats and equines ended up watching an old classic movie together, a volcano disaster flick. Fear and Acrid laid on the floor together, with Faith on the couch next to Clairity and Salmon, and Gentler laying on the back of the couch, the few others that were there sitting on the armrests and other chairs. The house was so cramped during it all, it was hard to move around at times, and there wasn't enough popcorn for everyone. Fear found he liked buttered popcorn the best.

While the brother and couple sisters who'd managed to make it for dinner were only there temporarily to greet Gentler and welcome him back for however long it lasted, they weren't there forever. Eventually others had to leave. And while everyone was psyched to see Gentler and meet his new family, they knew it couldn't last forever due to the very nature of the youngest son's visit, which was kept vague.

As things were winding down for the night, a discussion revolving around the nature of virtues popped up between Fear, Acrid, Faith, and Gentler. According to Gentler research had been done on virtues in Abyssinia years ago due to the information known about the Elements of Harmony, and how they were a source of power when utilized and magnified. That at their most powerful and unstable they had the potential for self destruction because of how they influenced the mind, but at their best, when concentrated and stabilized with friendship and peace, they were unbeatable power sources, and propagated through death. Philosophical discussions between the group were common after all, sometimes turning heated, usually calming down and ending in peaceful love.

Gentler went up to his old room to sleep, cursing Belle for short sheeting his bed, while Faith slept on the couch, Fear and Acrid going to bed in sleeping bags next to the TV.

It had been a long day, and when Fear's head hit the ground he passed out almost instantly. His heart was full, and he couldn't possibly imagine how the next day could be topped. It felt like it'd been forever since he'd experienced downtime quite like this. A vacation... maybe that's what he really needed.

The night ended with finally summoning his tulpa in the flesh, so to speak. It had taken awhile to fully call upon and manifest her, but the practice seeing normally invisible things like the wavelength of a sun helped him to find that little bit of himself that had been hidden away for the longest time.

Storm's form, about twice as tall as Fear, stood in front of her 'son.' In reality, Fear was the father to this figure that had taken on aspects of his mother. Upon conversing with her, and letting her get a feel for not only her sentience, but also her sense of self. She informed him that she had indeed been touched by Storm's presence on the cusp of the afterlife, as well as Fear's impressions of his mother.

Luna told Fear that if he were ever able to truly manifest his tulpa in a magical form, she would be able to fight alongside him as a being made of pure energy, burning through the hardest armors in order to touch the leylines of an opponent and disable them on a metaphysical, albeit not soulful, level.

Fear laid some ground rules with his tulpa, which turned out to be unnecessary because she was the kind of figure that reacted to his thoughts, impulses, and desires. She would not come to him unless provoked, or in other words, spoken to and used. His tulpa called herself a tool. Fear...

Denied that identity. She was real to him, thoughts born of him, a facet of intelligent energy that belonged to him but was reserved for her use. A cut off section of himself intimately intertwined with his consciousness, and given life. There were no secrets between the two of them, but neither would Omega Storm, as he called her, come to him unbidden. She was no tool, he assured her. Merely a comrade. They would want similar things, and he would take care of her and feed her not only emotion, but experiences. And she would in turn help him to the best of her ability.

And so it was set.

watch?v=w_htDX6Sv6E

 **BR asks Gentler:** Do you speak cat? And would you own a housecat if you could?

 **Gentler:** Can't even define how uncomfortable that question makes me. I wouldn't show it but it strikes me to the core. I can tell you're serious though so... yes I can kind of speak cat. House cats and other animals tend to meow, speaking through tone rather than words. If you know how to translate tonal shifts you can understand what a cat is saying. And... I'd consider it. I don't know if I'm a pet kind of creature, but... and don't tell the others, but I do have the soft heart for a pet. I'm like a reluctant dad, the kind of creature who originally protests a lot, but ends up growing extremely close to it once it happens.

That is, if I had to define my feelings on it and do some introspection.


	40. TPwC: Abyssinia (Part 2)

Abyssinia: Of Dates and Acceptance (Part 1)

watch?v=WZVHbnn92gc

Breakfast had been delicious, the best food Fear had ever eaten. His favorite stews and even spicy tuna fish came nowhere close to comparing to the morning meal Claritity Stoic had cooked for the three equines and one Abyssinian. Acrid was crying, having been convinced he'd never have food like this ever again, talking about how food in real life society had stayed the same for decades yet improved in nuance with the experimentation and science of multiple generations. Fear was literally moaning out loud, rubbing his hooves together as he used telekinesis to manipulate a fork and spoon, shoving food into his mouth voraciously – but for once he was showing table manners at the behest of Gentler. Gentler was happy to have real food again, but ate calmly with very little emotion. Faith was enthralled, but she had a reticence about her that betrayed her euphoric feelings as she chewed and swallowed.

It had been twofold. Oatmeal mixed with creamy milk, spiced with cinnamon powder, covered in ripe blueberries, and slathered in melted butter. The second portion was more than enough scrambled eggs for all of them. Juicy, chunky, with chopped up bits of juicy, fresh, never-frozen ham, fused with melted cheese, seasoned with pepper, salt, and other spices that gave it all a faceted exotic aftertaste. Fear hadn't stopped salivating even after eating enough to be satisfied. The blueberries dipped and spelunked in the oatmeal had been the best part. Not only was it milky and hot, nearly seeping into jelly in the mouth, but the sweetness was off the charts, almost lip-scrunching tangy, vaguely acidic and tingly, with a juicy mouthfeel and squirting copious amounts of juice that put the heart cherries to shame.

Fear'd almost faceplanted into his bowl of oatmeal from sensory overload. He'd certainly stopped a few times to hold his cheeks and groan, nearly choking on his food as he tried to gasp from the overwhelming tastes and textures that he had no prior experience of. He never wanted to leave. He could never go back to the wasteland after this paradise.

But he knew... knew it would eventually end and he'd have to return to his responsibilities. It wasn't the first time Fear'd been forced to act on his beliefs even though he had so much to lose due to it. No one would blame him if he came here to live and offer his services, make a name for himself. But he couldn't do that.

Right now, Acrid and Fear were busy walking through the streets of Panthera nursing their swollen tummies as they looked for something to do, their saddlebags with them. It was hard to move, at times. Fear's body felt a little like lead. Acrid suggested it was because after a long time he was finally genuinely relaxing and enjoying his surroundings instead of constantly thinking about how he could make them better.

Fear thought Acrid knew him well, yet not that well at all. Right? _I'm pretty sure I relax a lot. Sure I'm always pushing myself but that doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself and lay back. Rose gave me massages now and then. ...But I also gave her money in return. And recommended both my aunts and my uncle to everyone, especially those who needed help with their jobs._ No. It might've been a lot, but it wasn't enough. He had to do _everything_. He wanted to be a hero. That's how he was. He staked his self worth on it. _I push myself too hard. Do I really not know when enough's enough? But it's fine. I can take this time to recharge my batteries and reinforce myself._ But what about the future? _It's not like I can return here easily. The pegasi will probably enforce patrols on the seas if not make a completely new Overvalkying. Hmm... it's unfortunate but I really gotta learn to relax. Stop putting in so much effort into everything._

Acrid was uncomfortable with the silence, so he tried to get Fear's attention. "Hey Fear?"

Fear shook his head, pulling out of his reverie. "What's up?" His voice had a twinge of irritation coupled with a scowl, and Acrid caught that. So did Fear. "Sorry, it's not directed toward you. Just have a lot of thoughts."

Acrid nodded and patted his date on the shoulder. Fear didn't see it like that but the older stallion did. He wanted to impress him. "You remember when we first met and you took me to your home?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Fear's tone was genuinely curious as they walked together, with his partner occasionally bumping him.

"I was thinking. I was really harsh back then. I hope you forgive me. I didn't mean to make that joke about your plushie."

Fear thought back on it. Acrid had made fun of him for it or something to that effect, but then he'd seen the depressed look on his face, and not only had he taken back the remark but he deprecated himself by saying he had plushies too and he was a dumbass for acting like he was somehow cool. Something about hypocrisy and school. Fear didn't really recall, it hadn't been important. The fix had been enough to leave him content. Though... he realized that the silence hadn't been the only thing bothering Acrid. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to regret things."

Acrid's lips twisted upward and he glanced to the side, away from him. "...Thanks." There was a quiet sigh. "If it's not all that, then what's bothering you Fear?" He hoped the younger stallion wasn't wise to his plan.

Fear just shrugged, staring at the ground ahead of him. Cats still watched them occasionally but it was more rare now. He could feel suspicion in Acrid's soul but let it roll off of him. "It's nothing much... it's just..." He hesitated. Acrid nudged him to speak up, express himself. "Well. You don't think it makes me a bad pony if I don't put more than one hundred percent of my effort into the things I care about? I feel like maybe I'm stretching myself really thin. But that's how it's always been. Ever since I grew capable of handling it. And be honest, don't spare my feelings."

The older stallion didn't even need to be told not to spare his feelings. "Fear? You're a dumbass." He shook his head and bopped Fear on the noggin, causing him to look questioningly at him. "You care about literally everything from what I've seen. You're going to burn yourself out if you don't choose your battles more carefully. It's amazing you haven't already. You have a lot of endurance."

 _Well I am always kinda tired_ , Fear thought.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. Sometimes we need to just have fun with our lives, and stop worrying about what everyone thinks, and what our impact on the world is going to be."

"What makes you say that?" Fear asked.

"Well... ever since I woke up from cryostasis, I realized everything I ever knew, everything I ever cared about was long dead and gone. It's a traumatic feeling, knowing the world skipped by you and there was nothing you can do about it. That everything you believed in was actually toxic and led to the downfall of a whole species. I appreciate you giving me the chance to be a hero, even if it wasn't your intent," Acrid explained, "but in order to not go insane I've had to learn to accept what I can't do, and learn that it's okay to be imperfect sometimes. Tartarus, I've spent a couple months on this journey, been trying to relearn everything I forgot. I'm trying to catch up to you. But all I can do to keep my sanity is tell myself with all sincerity that I'm not a bad pony just because everything I cared about is dead and there was nothing I could do."

Fear frowned deeply. "But what if I fail in the here and now, at an important moment because I didn't put enough effort in and then that small thing builds up into one big huge thing?"

Acrid purred in frustration. "Then it happens. You can't hold the world on your shoulders forever. Besides, you're the one who's died twice, you know life continues on after all this one way or another... unless it was chemicals in the brain." He twirled a hoof. "I just know that if you don't give your body time to rest because you're always doing more than your fair share – always – then you're not going to be able to be there during the important moments. It's okay to not do everything, or be a perfectionist. It's okay to delegate and rely on others. You learned that with the Overvalkying." Acrid wrapped Fear up in a hug as they walked. "So calm down okay? Just take life as it comes. Stop thinking about all the what ifs. That's your mother talking."

Fear tried not to smile but it just turned into a spiteful grin. "I guess you're right... I guess. Dad tells me I get my constant worrying from her. He says it just manifests a tiny bit differently than it did for her. But both of us still try hard to remain in control."

"See?" Acrid cemented. "You're just a pony who's scared and you want to be in control. But you don't have to be. You got us."

Fear smiled wanly, his eyes exhausted. "Thanks Acrid."

"Sure thing." A beat. "Now let's go pick up some souvenirs or whatever. You were the one who said the visit wouldn't feel real unless we brought something back." A laugh. "For someone who spends half his world in lucid dreams you sure have some weird thoughts about what is and isn't real."

Fear spun a hoof and rolled his eyes, his simper stretching from ear to ear. "Alright."

The store they entered was a miscellaneous knick knack store by the name of Jirard's Filled Drawer Emporium, its highest selling point that you'd find something for anything. It was filled from bottom to top in shelves completely covered in merchandise and various items of varying value. The shop, in its partnership, was connected to a comic book store right next to it, both registers manned constantly. Fear and Acrid joked about the absurdity of these two places being put together and laughed it off. But the first place they stopped was a corner of the store that had an old fashioned, polished warble machine playing pre-set background music. It was beautiful in its chimes, but it seemed rather... pretentious for what little it could do.

watch?v=IvUU8joBb1Q&feature=

Fear was the one to excuse it. "Well, maybe that's just how Abyssinians roll? I mean they have all the time in the world it feels like, so why wouldn't they? They can do anything so they might as well live life large."

Acrid frowned slightly. "I guess. It just seems like a waste given it doesn't seem easy to mass produce these things."

A bark of laughter from Fear. "They probably don't care. They got the resources to be both mass producing and using hand crafted items."

The cat operating the warble machine nodded and twisted around to face them. "Your friend's right. You two seem to be new here, but I hope you enjoy what we have to offer."

 _Well,_ Fear thought, _It's nice not all the Abyssinians here aside from Gentler's family are disrespectful in some way._ Faith had told Fear how Butters' behavior, kneeling down to their level had irritated her because it made her feel like she wasn't equal, just being patronized. Fear hadn't gotten that view at all, but he understood where she was coming from. Faith didn't show it often but she was a strong mare that fought with the best of them to earn respect for herself.

That was one of the things Faith had liked about him from the start, his respect for her. Most ponies didn't pay any attention, nor look at her with the same kind of awe Fear had when they first met, because she was a street preacher. It might come as a surprise to most, but street preachers and respect don't quite go hand in hand. At least that was how Faith phrased it.

"Thank you sir," Fear gratefully spoke to the Abyssinian. "Let's go look around Acrid and stop bothering the kind feline."

Acrid huffed. "Fine. But only for you." The two left, their ears flicking as the warble machine ended and started back up again. They parted ways and started looking through the shelves.

Fear found multiple things that were of value, or at least to him. One was a Mega Mare bobblehead, but a specialized Abyssinian version (collect them all!) It didn't come with any stories or explanation though, so he wasn't too excited about it. So he moved on. There was also an ornate quilt in a bargain bin among many others that had an expressive winter scene woven into it. Apparently it was for sleeping on or under, called a comforter. It was cool – Fear liked winter because snow was the only weather that looked pretty in the wasteland. Rain was nice but it had a chance to be acidic. The problem was he couldn't carry that around with him in his almost overburdened saddlebags. Then there was a mug that said "I'm Eggscellent" on it in stylized lettering. Tempting, but it might break easily and it wasn't like he was going to use it – that's what his canteen was for! Then there was a water elemental plushie named Mistle that looked like a cross between a clown and a seal, covered in blues and whites, with a cyan and white skirt, and a pink bulbous nose and threaded whiskers.

Now Mistle was truly the best Fear could ask for, and he was sorely motivated to grab it and purchase him.

There were squishmallows in the shape of Puckwudgies and other Everfree Forest monsters that were the exact same size as Fear. A big 'no.' He couldn't carry that! He kept moving on and found some dolls and toys, one was called a Perseverance Fractal Doll, and it was a toy that would always reorient itself to stand up on its legs after being knocked over due to physics, but it also had other dolls trapped inside of it that just kept going down and down.

Fear was more interested in the floral shampoos, oriental, amber, and seabreeze colognes, and the tropical, fruity perfumes that smelled like a succulent's nectar. They were all in the self care aisle, along with a bunch of scented and vibrantly-hued bath bombs and bubble soaps that Fear could smell easily – one was like fresh cotton. But these items were a one time thing that would end with enough use.

So no to that as well.

In the music section were a strange thing called CDs that Fear wasn't familiar with. Tgiygg he was familiar with vinyl records! He rifled through them until he came across one with a beautiful valley that said Eight Melodies on it. _This would be good for Mirage..._ but did he want to spend his money on this? It wasn't primarily for him.

Also if he wanted Mistle he'd have to make some room in his saddlebags. And he _really_ wanted Mistle. He wondered what franchise he was from, but it didn't matter. He'd find out before he left.

So he decided to sell the jarred changeling aphrodisiac in his best salesman voice, ringing out and confident. Talking about all the benefits and uses, from help with sex life all the way to just helping with your kinks.

"But can it be reproduced?"

"I mean maybe?" Fear responded. "I mean sure. Yeah. I'm sure it can! Just bring it to some scientists and they can recreate it after enough time."

Acrid watched Fear haggle with the Abyssinian expertly with a raised eyebrow, starting with an exorbitant price and then slowly lowering it more and more, until he settled on a low end number and some positive gossip.

"You got yourself a deal, kid. You're not bad at selling stuff."

The jar was handed over.

Affinity +80.

Fear immediately used some of the extra money to buy Mistle and the Eight Melodies vinyl.

"Jeez kid, you could've just told me you wanted some of my wares." The alabaster white Abyssinian shrugged and accepted the trade, giving Fear some extra money in the form of paper bills.

Acrid was impressed.

Next they headed over to the comic book store section.

That was where Fear learned where Mistle was from. He was from a series of visual novels along with a number of other characters of specialized species. Every species had an element, and the species was different depending on if they were male or female, with some mixture in between depending on if they identified as something else. Often referred to as a Dual Souled shaman. Fear didn't know what to make of it but he liked the premise. Mistle was going around from nation to nation, learning how to apply the teachings of every other element to his own in order to make it greater, to magnify its prowess, while also making friends, gathering allies in order to take on the gods who were seen as malicious entities. Mistle was a water element, and apparently there were over twenty other aspects. It was apparently an adult series with extremely dark tones and intense moral lessons in every installment.

Fear also found old Mega Mare comics, and an offshoot series called Alpha Mare where the titular protagonist explored the world looking for her place in it after Mega Mare's success and Alpha's redemption. Mega continued seeking out peace, trying to stamp out violence wherever it stemmed, but Alpha just wanted to live in true harmony, even with her enemies. There were also Limit Breaker comics, a hero who was constantly surpassing expectations and everything around him in order to save the world. His archnemesis was a mare who loved Limit but was, in her heart a villain who would never change her ways. It was silly, but Fear was intrigued as he looked through the glass cases and the Abyssinian behind the counter explained the series to him. There were other comics with Abyssinian heroes, and some pony comics. The merchant elaborated that there were a few Abyssinian artists who didn't want to let the old Equestria heroes die so they revived them and told their own stories.

So a lot of these stories weren't the originals, but remakes? That was interesting.

The young stallion bought a copy of Mistle's first adventures, and some Mega Mare comics. Acrid bought an issue or two of Limit Breaker, explaining he'd grown up with him and he was the reason why he'd wanted to be a hero in the first place. It was just a shame that Limit hardly ever failed when it counted, like Acrid had. But the two young stallions were becoming wiser by the day with each other's help. Though... Acrid did explain that Limit always failed to redeem his archnemesis Diamond Will all the way to the end, and even in the end, when she died saving Limit's life and confessing her feelings, and how they may never be together morally, but they could be together emotionally. They stressed each other out to no end, Acrid explained, but they gave each other a form of stability no one else could.

The two left happy with their purchases, tucked away in their saddlebags. Fear knew he was going to enjoy the Adventures of Mistle and Friends!

Next stop was the arcade they'd seen on the way to the palace. It was a place full of chimes, blaring horns, and 8-bit music that was hard to differentiate unless you were in front of the cabinet that was echoing the sounds. Fear used some of his money to get them a bunch of tokens, and they wandered around trying out various machines together. They played a fighting game together that Acrid remembered from back in Equestria that was made up of multiple species, with the bad guy obviously being a zebra.

 _How did they allow that here_ , Fear wondered. Not that he knew, but industries in other realities didn't pull TV shows off the air and games from shelves just because they were out of touch. They were classics, products of their time. It was understandable. Acrid taught Fear how to play. There was also Mareio, a platformer intensive video game with simple graphics and randomly generated levels with various settings. It was pretty difficult!

It was inevitable the duo would end up getting yell-y and intense, with Fear smashing buttons and Acrid having a more dexterous technique, both of them fiddling the joysticks as they mirthfully played every game at least once, talking with each other about what they thought the thought process behind each game was and shit talking each other. It wasn't often Fear's sass came out as thoroughly as it did then. He tried to be tough, playfully so, but it was always silly one-liners that barely correlated, while Acrid constantly made fun of both of them, the games, and the cats around them. Nothing was sacred, no one was safe. Acrid learned of Fear's dry sarcastic wit from their experience, and Fear realized Acrid could lighten the mood of anything. Whenever Fear was getting too serious, too focused, Acrid pulled him out of it and reminded him it wasn't that big of a deal.

Fear remembered the Nightmare Night cabinet from the topics of their group discussions. Gentler had explained it, and Fear found out for himself that it was a game where you played as an alicorn firing spells at nightmare shades, glitching monstrosities that terrified Fear because they reminded him of the Surreal. There were also obstacles you had to fly over and through. It was a little like Koirbo in some ways, but with a gameplay style akin to Mega Mare. Then there was an arcade cabinet based on Tempest's adventures – a brawler but using out of control magic. One gaming cabinet was a horror game where you were a colt or filly attempting to flee and hide from Tirek's magic draining powers and find the weapon that could banish him back to Tartarus. Further in were more Abyssinian oriented games – including some shooters with zombies, aliens, etc. Acrid had a hard time holding the plastic firearm, but Fear used telekinesis on it with ease. Honestly, there was something for every villain ever known throughout the world, including places outside Equestria, including the Storm King where the Abyssinian brother and sister were climbing through various locales in a wild storm in order to sneakily grab his staff of power.

One cabinet involved beating a pair of twins similar to Flim and Flam; although far more bulbous and cuter. More like eggs. It was all about speed and exploration, depending on which of the three characters you were playing as, requiring you to have extreme skill in order to get the special gems that would break the game. All about potential!

Another arcade machine was an action 2D shooter that involved eliminating the changeling menace from the face of the world with high caliber firepower. You also had a wire grappler for getting tough to reach spots and power-ups.

There was also an Ogres and Oubliettes style RPG brawler with multiple classes, with up to four players at a time. Fear and Acrid spent multiple tokens on it, and a couple young Abyssinians in the arcade at the time helped them out by playing with them. The personalities didn't quite click, but they weren't abrasive either. But fun was had despite.

It wasn't long before they left the arcade with stimulated, excited, hyperactive minds, constantly murmuring between each other about how they wished they'd been born during other eras so they could try taking on these villains for real.

The games were good enough though. Unfortunately there hadn't been anything Mega Mare related. The arcade owner had told them that cabinet was back in storage along with some others, kept hidden away until it was time to switch them out. It helped keep things fresh and generated a longing to play the classics.

After all, the moment you wanted something the most was the moment you couldn't have it. Just standard commercialism tactics.

There were a few other things on their itinerary, a couple things Acrid had suggested and Fear agreed to because... Fear was agreeable, and also because he sincerely saw the joy in these potential activities. They traveled to an arena further into the city that Gentler had told them about, and they watched a wrestling match. At first the two were silent in a sea of cheering, rioting fans rooting for their favorite masked wrestlers, but soon enough as they figured out who was who, and who had what personality from their speeches, the two were swept up into the fervor as well. After all the matches were done, both of them, not knowing any better, wandered to the preparation rooms and through a combo of sheer dumb luck, Fear's charisma, and Acrid's lighthearted cluelessness they ended up finding Abyssinian friends.

Well, it was that and also because rumors had been going around the entire city about the equines who were visiting and Gentler's return. The masked wrestlers wanted to see what the cutesy little equines were made of, how good they were at grapples, punches, kicks. Fear learned how to do a proper drop kick, the elements of a good kayfabe, and tips on how to get someone in a choke hold. Acrid discovered how to hype himself up as a heel and, less expected, was given ideas on how to make himself far more mobile with his earth manipulation. To make a muddy slope for him to gather speed on, it was as simple as dithering the dirt until it became mucky like it was soaked with water, but just on the surface, not deep down under. It had come up after a long conversation about their own histories as they were guided through making their wrestling personas, and one of the cats used earth manipulation gems back when he was a farmer. The two were given some personal hands on teaching.

The day had been stupidly good and incredibly splendid so far. The two were on cloud nine, having forgotten all about the wasteland as they conversed between each other, falling into a groove, moving from place to place. Acrid was still declaring how if he ever got to meet DJ-P0N3 he was going to make himself out to be a chaotic good anti-hero, and he connived with Fear to make him the lawful good hero. Fear wasn't comfortable with that because he was far from lawful good. After all, it wasn't like he spared every single raider's life he came across. Sometimes you had to cure the wasteland of its ills through a good old fashioned cleansing when one didn't show hints of wanting to change.

Sure Fear always gave them the choice to change while they were completely bound and defenseless, and he could sense lies, but that didn't matter that much did it? If a pony was going to change it would be right on the verge of death when they realized all their methods of survival or carnal pleasure had gotten them an early death.

Most raiders did not accept Fear's proposition to redeem themselves.

So they died.

Acrid barked laughter. "That's still way more than I'm sure any other pony would do! You're like some kind of redemption angel. It's kind of creepy."

Fear sighed and looked off to the side at the ground.

"Okay maybe not _that_ creepy. It's just weird that you're being the cause for a few pony's redemption story. Feels a little... strange ya know?" Acrid asked, trying to put his hoof on why it was odd.

Fear shrugged. "I mean if not me, then who? If no one else is going to do it, then someone has to. And if I'm there it might as well be me. I don't want everyone to just _die._ "

Acrid shook his head and tsked. "You know some of them probably returned to the raider life when it got too hard right? The wasteland obviously doesn't make a righteous life that easy."

Fear hrmphed. "Well I mean... I don't know. I guess it sucks but what else am I going to do? Just constantly murder everyone who does bad things? We were just talking about how it's okay to fail sometimes."

Acrid fluttered his eyelashes, smiling broadly. "Fear. You _are_ lawful good. Your concern about failing doesn't even matter to you if it means someone will get the same chance you did. It might be a curse that you're subjecting others to, but I won't lie it's admirable. Still..." a sigh. "It'd be nice if we could protect everyone."

"Don't I know it! Let's go try on some clothes. You said the last couple times you did it, you felt like a whole new you."

"Right. Come on." Acrid pulled Fear along the road toward a clothing shop.

Fear and Acrid were both unsure they would find clothes that would fit them, but as fortune would have it, the clothes meant for kittens were good enough. Acrid's size was about a young adult's and Fear's was the size of a kid. Acrid spoke about his wrestling name, getting invigorated at the idea as they passed clothes between each other and hung out in changing rooms next to each other. Acrid's name would be the Ashen Lore, to reflect his anti-hero personality, and he'd be an earthbending scholar who used magic as well as wrestling moves to incapacitate his opponents. After all, anyone with magic had to be a scholar.

...Right?

Fear joined in the merriment again swiftly, trying to come up with a name for himself. The Nova Nightlight, he decided. Or maybe the Prismatic Angel?

Acrid guffawed, joking that Fear's body wasn't built for it so he'd have to cheat with magic.

"I can show you some moves using momentum in the bedroom if you'd like," the young stallion flirted.

Acrid blushed intensely, going wide eyed. It wasn't just the tease that'd made him jerk and have a powerful reaction, it was the fact that Fear had actually stood up to him in such a flirtatious way. He never thought it was possible.

It wasn't surprising though, the two found, even as Fear regretted flirting so nonchalantly, that they felt the way they did.

Fear and Acrid tried on bandanna masks with various designs. Monstrous fangs, big pillowy lips, hanging tongues, toothy smiles, golden teeth. Fear tried on a pair of purple and green cotton socks for his hindlegs and a second pair of the same ones for his forelegs; they were big enough to reach up to his thighs. He fit a snake-scale patterned sundress on, and fitted a gold buckle mantle on his shoulders, all the colors fitting together incredibly well. A fusion of greens, purples, and lavenders. The buckle made of silver. Fear also put a tiara on his head. It wasn't often he attempted to look feminine, but it worked for him and his body.

Fear also experimented with more traditional feline clothing like a tailed coat with long sleeves and a cravat, made to make young kittens look formal and neat. He had to roll the coat's sleeves up a bit though. It was colored the same blue as his eyes, though the interior of it was the same color but paler. He switched between a cravat that was the same color as his hair, and one that was charcoal black – it reminded him of his sister's etheric chroma.

Acrid meanwhile was walking around wearing a dress suit, rather fancy, with an ornate vest like a lawyer would wear, or maybe a high ranking criminal. He also tried on more casual wear like a hoodie and harem shorts. Fear liked _that_ look a lot better than the formal fabrics! The hoodie was plastered with the four card suits, while the harem shorts were the same color as the hoodie. The clothing felt super soft to the touch and Fear eventually found himself rubbing against it a little.

During it all, especially Fear's experimentation, he couldn't help but look at his scarred left eye. He'd always thought such things were cool but... the wrinkled redness tainted his normal beauty. It marred his beautiful, coltish face. Abyssinians had been staring at it whenever they talked to him.

"Hey Acrid? Does my scar make me look ugly?" Fear wanted reassurance, even if it was a lie. Okay maybe not if it was a lie but... he just wanted to make sure he was still attractive to others, not just Acrid. It was obvious Acrid was attracted to his personality mostly.

"I think it's endearing and cool. Try not to worry about it too much. Anyone who matters will appreciate the story over the mark itself."

Fear sighed and cocked his head to the side looking at it. He wished he could get a second opinion. It was weird. Having a perfect face seemed so distant now. The grass is always greener on the other side. He'd just have to accept this was him now. He was scarred for life, physically as well as mentally.

They headed out without buying anything, though Fear thought intensely about getting the hoodie and harem shorts for Acrid. Acrid explained that while he liked it too, he wanted something that expressed _him_ a little more. Some kind of fancy design that was him. Maybe some blacks and grays, with a brown tree on the front of the sweatshirt getting ready to bloom after a long winter. His birthday was at the cusp of spring after all.

 _Fair_ , Fear thought about self-expression. _I want that too._

Onward they went, exploring the city in tandem with each other, looking into every nook and cranny, finding out of the way restaurants that had food from different parts of the world, and eventually even Silken's sex toy shop.

They were technically minors, but no one had to know that. Acrid had to vouch for Fear's age though because he looked like a colt. The cat behind the register barely cared about his job anymore because it was so boring and didn't pay as much as he'd like. Stepping stones his ass. Every job should pay enough to live.

Fear and Acrid looked around at all the different things, with Acrid teasing the other about getting a 'cat safety harness' in order to lead him around by. Fear flirted with Acrid by saying "only if you wear a bit and reins."

While they were there, Fear transformed himself slightly so he could experience what it was like to get high on catnip oils. It involved abrupt jerking, sudden relaxation, foggy brain activity that was all over the place, and a heightening of arousal. Fear was busy convulsing on the floor for a few minutes as it ran through his system.

Buster, the cat behind the counter, again, did not ask questions. Although in his mind it cemented Fear was of age, how could someone who wasn't do something like that?

They moved on swiftly enough; although Fear sorely wanted to try out the dildos and Acrid thought about getting a fleshlight.

That had been off their itinerary but just as well they'd done it – it'd been fun. But then they finally found the candy shop they'd been looking for. Pop's Sweets, it read in stylistically shoddy painted letters above the shop. Giving it some flair.

Upon entering they were inundated in a jumble of sweetly tinkling notes, asynchronous and random, but making vague, imaginary melodies like seeing images on a popcorn ceiling. The whole place was like something from a fantasy game, and as Fear and Acrid wandered around they found not only sweets. Some they recognized (Fear from traveling in the wastes, and Acrid from before his stasis). There was everything from fruity to chocolate, to sour to spicy, and even bitter and sweet of all kinds. Even fruits Fear and Acrid had never heard of before were labeled on the backs of some of them. There were also snacks like popcorn, something akin to pocky with various flavors, including a mint chocolate swirl. Pixie sticks were also displayed on the counter, which Acrid told Fear could be huffed like a drug, and had, by some ponies in his classes because they were trying to be grown up and rebels.

Acrid and Fear scoured over the candy before them, held in glass cases and on shelves, some lollipops, and other sweets. Acrid saw some spicy cinnamon sticks and menthol gum and an idea was gradually collating in his brain. A really smart idea. "Hey, Fear? I don't suppose you know much about spice and menthol?"

"No? What's menthol?"

Acrid grinned stupidly. "Menthol is a type of chemical that makes your mouth feel incredibly cold. I was thinking maybe if you combined spicy and menthol maybe it would cancel each other out?"

Fear didn't like where this was going. The cat behind the counter considered saying something, but then smiled and shook her head in pity. "Well I mean if you wanna try it, do it. I'm not going to stop you."

"Nothing spent, nothing gained," Acrid spoke, and then asked the Abyssinian for the spicy stalks and something that was basically peanut M&Ms, but covered in menthol. "Menthol is also used for breath."

The cat reached into the case and took out the directed candies, pulling out a couple and taking the bits of cash, and handed them to Acrid.

Fear was having second thoughts. "I don't think this is a good idea actually, Acrid..." his intuition was speaking to him.

Acrid merely shrugged and popped the peanut chocolate in his mouth, snapping down on it. Immediately the menthol coated his tongue and made it feel like there was a constant icy breeze flowing in his mouth, making it feel uncomfortable to pant. "O-gay..." he spoke. "Now for the spice." And he stuffed a cinnamon stick into his mouth, chomping down to the end in quick succession, smashing it around in his mouth.

Fear watched in wonder and concern.

Acrid immediately froze up, salivating over his chin and bringing his hooves up to his neck and grasping at it as he swallowed the capsaicin and menthol all at once. He fell. Writhed. Convulsed. His body was spasming and he was groaning and trying to keep his mouth shut because opening it caused hellfire to rage on his tongue and in his throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his throat and he foamed at the mouth with spittle.

Fear looked at Acrid pityingly, before setting a hoof on his stomach and gently caressing him. "I told you so. Why would two different sensations cancel each other out? Doesn't spice make you _more receptive_ to heat? Not actually generate heat? Something like that?"

The candy clerk nodded. "Yes. You're right little one. Those candies enhance those sensations with chemicals by fiddling with the nerves. Your friend there will be okay."

"I'm not concerned to be honest." Fear stated simply as Acrid lay on the floor gasping out like a dying fish, eyes crossed over his snout. "It's not like I thought he'd been poisoned. It's just a bunch of candy."

"Well I mean he could've had an allergic reaction..." She rolled a paw.

"Fair. But I think he would've known by now. We had cinnamon earlier today, and he would've mentioned a peanut allergy. He also acted like he'd had menthol before." Fear was calm as a cucumber.

"Wow," The Abyssinian stated. "You're really logical. Are you always like that?"

Fear smiled dourly, letting out a snort. "Not always." He paused. "My sister and I got the trait from our mother, though it appears at different times."

Acrid finally huffed, puffed, and panted, feeling the sensations slowly dwindle, though his mouth was still scrunched up from various levels of pain. "Haah... haah... haah... holy _shit_ that was intense! What a ride!" He turned to Fear. "You gotta try that Fear!"

"I'll refrain," Fear spoke simply. "I'll eat them separately but I'm not going to do what you did. I have more self respect."

"Hah!" Acrid scoffed. "That's new for you!"

Fear rolled a hoof, lidding his eyes and simpering. "I'm not going to intentionally punish myself unless I like the treatment Acrid. But you can punish me anytime you want." He gave the stallion a wink and turned around, slapping Acrid in the face lightly with his tail. The older stallion was speechless.

"Hey! At least try some other candies," Acrid finally spoke up, reaching out to a box of fruity shells filled with juice that melted in the mouth, could be chewed could be sucked on. Acrid held it out, opening and closing the lid. "C'mon Feeeeear eeeeat meeeeee. You're a cuuuuutie." Acrid threw his voice, making it nasally in order to coax the younger stallion into falling for the bait.

Fear arced his eyes and simpered a little more deeply, turning back and fluttering his eyelashes. It didn't look as pretty with his scar. "Fine, if both of you say so." He said, giving in. "We'll buy this one, miss."

The fruity candies turned out to be really good, and similar to what he'd eaten in the wasteland so long ago. Just not as chewy.

Up until then they'd been more or less searching extensively for the activities they'd wanted to partake in that day, but later in the day, not quite sunset but still in the evening, they busied themselves with exploring the city proper, wandering around and having a genuine journey, where the travels mattered more than the destination. Sure, their destination was home but they were sure they'd find _something_ fun to do as a final note to end the day on.

And so they did.

Fear and Acrid found a small sign hanging out a shop that displayed a wine tasting going on in its confines for a number of hours, and all were welcome so long as they paid the fee. It was a sophisticated event, and while Fear and Acrid weren't dressed for the part, they still decided to partake anyway, heading in.

The event lasted a while, and seeing as it was their first time and they were exotic guests, they were given a few tips on how to most effectively take advantage of what was going on. The orders were to not spit it out unless they intended to be there for a long time, and they were guided through the process of how to make the most of it. The two were told to sniff the wine bottle right after opening, to get the first scent, then to fill a quarter of the glass with the liquid. Look at the edges of the wine, examine the colors, become accustomed with all the details. They learned that red wines had sediment at the bottom. Next they were told to swirl their glass to mix it all up a bit, then sniff. Then taste. Swirl it around, let it sit. Analyze, and swallow. Feel out the surface tension, explore the tastes, the textures, the mouth feel, and especially the aftertaste. Experience the effects, how strong it was, how it felt going down the throat, and discuss it with each other.

Acrid and Fear did just that, thanking the Abyssinian who'd explained it to them, and went around from stall to stall, taking a small bottle of wine and sharing it between the two of them, clinking their glasses each time (you were supposed to toast right? That was a requirement?) It took hours, just constantly sipping bits of wine, and by the end they were tipsy, Fear nigh drunk if not for his experience drinking with Gentler, and had to leave before they got too rowdy and disrupted the felines in the building. They had to take some time to sober up, maybe splash some water on their faces, drink a little of it to make sure they wouldn't have a hangover later. Some crackers were given to them before they left to help absorb the various alcohols they'd ingested. Fear was a happy, slurry drunk with a penchant for dodging every social judgment thrown at him, while Acrid was a weepy, sincere drunk who told everyone he loved them, only he'd been tipsy not full blown hammered.

They ended their day out by getting a pair of cannolis. Not the same kind of creamy treat Acrid used to get at carnivals, but good enough for Fear to find himself enamored with a new sweet, and the other to have vivid flashbacks to better times. Acrid got a little mournful.

"You okay, Acrid?" Fear asked while nibbling his cannoli.

Acrid nodded with a whimpering 'mhm.' His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and tears were forming in his eyes. "It's just..." He swallowed his bite as they sat on the side of the street together. "I miss home so much. I can't believe I've lost so much." His heart ached, Fear could sense it, even if it was blurred with everything else around him, as he stared ahead. "I couldn't do anything for anyone and sometimes it just... gets to me."

Fear was still not entirely sobered up, so it took a lot of concentration to get his thoughts in order and out his mouth. "Y-yyyou m-mmmight not have it any-anymore, but you have… hhhave more you can build up. You're s-ssstronger than me, Acrid." His voice was a little slurred, a little tipsy. "You've… vvvvvve shown me today that I've been… been a little cowardly in how I d-deal with… wwwwwith life. And I gotta try to act more f-ffffervently to enjoy it. Even ifffff my fears d-do come true, I n-nnneed to cherish the time I h-have."

Acrid glanced to Fear, smiling gently. "No problem, Fear. I'm glad I could help." His voice was strained. "And... I guess. I appreciate the compliment."

The two nodded once, and fell into a solitary reprieve softened by only each other's presence. Things would be okay. They just had a lot to work through.

watch?v=_z4c4ftKZ1Y

 **BR asks the Squad:** What would be your favorite kind of music if you could choose from anything?

 **Fear:** Well for one thing I think all of us would have rather broad music tastes, getting into anything and everything because after spending so much time in the wasteland, we'd want to dabble in as much as possible. Art is important to life. It makes it worth living. As for me I'd be super into game music and OSTs. But I'd also be super into anything epic that makes me feel strong emotions. That includes religious music. I could see me being into country, but not that bullshit stuff about nationalism and masculinity. More just about love, loss, and the general feel of simpler times on the porch of your farmhouse. It was probably Grandpa Jack who got me into that - apparently the farmhouse's previous tenant taught him some songs.

 **Faith:** Upbeat 40's music. Jazz. Lively folk songs. And definitely religious - not gospel. Just the stuff about determination, inner spirit, the afterlife, weird experiences, and maybe some songs that are basically just stories, you know? Things about unity and love. Maybe hippy music. Something like... yeah Green Tambourine I guess? That's a good suggestion.

 **Gentler:** Vaporwave or anything akin to that for when I get high on catnip or something. As you've seen, there are some musical instruments that are in Abyssinia I like. I also like the Hang, it's a steel drum instrument that makes some interesting sounds. I also like classic rock, a little metal. Anything I can shriek to like a banshee. It might hurt my ears, but you only live once. Better make it worthwhile. You know how domestic cats have a tendency to meow on fences at night? I have a tendency to howl while I'm in the shower to songs I've memorized.

 **Acrid:** Emo music definitely. But not just any emo music. Songs about how you're old and withered away, barely gotten to experience anything. Lost all you loved, feeling disconnected from your reality, that sorta thing. If there were more of them around I would have listened to anti-war propaganda-ists but... at the time, back then, I was super into the war and thought it was for the best. Swept up in the nationalistic fervor. I'd also enjoy other things, anything that really speaks to me. Maybe Gregorian chants and folk yodeling if I really got to taste everything. I still feel terrible there was no way I could actually help my nation way back when, and that I would have been powerless.

Fear tells me that I'm not a bad pony for being powerless even though he's had to learn the same thing from me. I agree now, but I still get those moments where I just... dwell. And I realize the war did more harm than good. I think I'd listen to any music so long as I had someone to listen to it with, because of that.


	41. TPwC: Abyssinia (Part 3)

Abyssinia: Of Dates and Acceptance (Part 2)

watch?v=0n4f-xwC-6M

Gentler had his paws thrust in his pockets. He'd left his greaves and gauntlets back at home in his room, and wore a pair of old moccasins he'd left behind for years but were still durable and fit well. His paws were tucked away in the new-old cloak, a forest green in color like a detective's trenchcoat. Pockets sewn into the sides subtly, giving it a modern-ish flair. On his legs were a pair of leggings that were ruffled around the thighs with a deep, black-ish azure hue. His chest covered by a simplistic long-sleeve top with far more elegant leather chest armor overlaid. The leather was dyed black, and the cloth under it had the same saturated color as his pants. It had been a long time since he'd worn the formal soldier's clothing that was a hand-me-down from his father, yet it still felt comfortable and hit all the right crevices, showing off his muscular figure. Faith had called the tabby handsome. And with his twisted, crooked it whiskers he did indeed look handsome. Battle-worn compared to all the sheltered Abyssinians around him, but still handsome.

Faith wore one of Gentler's sister's old forest green mantles, buckled at the chest with a silver ring and spike. The ring was ornate. Old, appropriated kirin patterns were etched into the shimmering metal. The fabric was a mix, mostly cotton, insulated with fleece. It cascaded over her barrel, having some firm rigidity to it that kept it from draping so much as billow a bit. Giving it a faint sense of volume, and making Faith appear more regal than she was. It went well with her sky blue coat of fur, making it brighter by complementing it, though it dulled the color in her eyes. The best part though, was how it contrasted with her pink and silver mane, bringing out the laurel braids and everything else that made her look like a princess. Her age barely came through, despite the crow's feet in her eyes. She looked almost... royal. Like a noble. And that was not lost on the populace forced to do a double take from seeing the mare walk down the streets.

It helped that she looked even more formal due to the ferronnière encircling her forehead, made up of thin silver chain links polished to a shine, and a sunburst faceted pink topaz inset in the middle that matched her hair.

"Remember what I said please, Faith," Gentler whispered. "No preaching while we're here in Abyssinia."

"You never really explained why." Faith nudged Gentler's hip with an elbow. "You embarrassed to be around me?"

Gentler rolled his shoulders, letting the tease tumble off of him like water. "Nah. We all get together and do it for your birthday, and I know you know that." He threw her a grin, his lemon eyes contrasting with the formal wear, while melting together with the cloak. "It's because you can potentially get in trouble."

Faith nodded once, closing her eyes. "Alright, if you're sure. I'll keep a low profile just for now. I don't want to get us kicked out after all."

"Thank you," Gentler responded, patting Faith on the head with a bare paw and tracing down her neck.

Anyone else would have gotten bucked for the touch due to how demeaning it was to be pat on the head by someone taller than you (in Faith's opinion at least), but she knew Gentler was just showing affection and appreciation. Which was rare for him. He normally only did so when he was _incredibly_ drunk. And even then he was obstinate and loud, often tying things around his forehead like it was a sweatband. "No problem. Just remember your manners around me _Sir Gentler Stoic_." There was a chastising, provocative tone to her voice. They were wandering around Abyssinia, heading to the ice cream shop to get a couple treats for them.

In the ice cream shop Gentler spoke about the history of Panthera, ending every impressive factoid with 'true story' as if to draw her ire or make her more amused. "Hey, Faith, anyone ever told you that you'd look sexy in a nun outfit?"

Faith chortled. "Don't put the cart before the pony loverboy. You're not getting any of this _that_ easily."

watch?v=SU354JZ1XXw

Gentler and Faith sat together, near each other, on top of a large branching clocktower that had been designed such that its arching branches had little clock faces of their own that represented the times in other areas of the world. They twisted and turned like some kind of surrealist architecture, stable for some reason that Gentler couldn't explain. Behind the two was the door into the tower proper that they'd come from. Every hour that passed, the main tower chimed with a shifting tune drawing out a melody every Abyssinian had been familiar with since birth for decades. Something every domestic cat had etched in their DNA. Gentler held an ice cream milkshake filled with strawberry and mint with little chocolate chips sprinkled in and chopped up, while Faith carried a waffle cone with two scoops of different fruity sorbets, one scoop of cookie crumble, and another scoop of mint fudge ribbon. The mare licked hers and occasionally munched, while the tomcat slurped his drink, chewing on the chocolate chips that came up the straw into his mouth.

"So what exactly aroused your highness to such a big, powerful dragon?" Gentler badgered Faith with the sarcastic, yet sincere question before sucking on his straw.

Faith hummed, narrowing her eyes as they looked out to the blue, untainted sky, sun bearing on them like they were in the tropics. They could see the whole side of this city. The sea was to the left of them, and the untamed rainforests plus the snow-capped mountains were to the right of them. Behind them and ahead of them were roads leading out of the city to other places in Abyssinia. "When I first met him, I saw only his raw, untameable strength and capability." She licked her ice cream, every single scoop that melted together. "His smoldering emotion, ready to flare up like his flame breath, spoke to me. I saw someone who was always in control of everything around him, someone who didn't need a mother, but a confidant." She simpered lightly, thinking back on good times. She had no explicit regrets, just actions she wished had been enough.

"Someone I could swap ideas with," Faith continued after a moment. "I was able to rely on him a little more than I liked, but that's what happens when you're in a relationship, when you can depend on each other and put your life in each other's hooves." She shrugged, and nibbled on the top-most scoop, pulling off a soft chunk. "You begin to fall into their embrace and dance with them emotionally, socially, mentally. Physically. You become part of their life, and their life part of yours." Faith was quiet for a few moments as the sound of exotic birds flittered closer to the city heights. "To be honest I still have feelings for him on a physical level, despite feeling like he betrayed me."

Gentler stared down at the city, shlucking his shake. "Why's that?"

Faith chuckled, tilting her head from side to side in amusement. "It's obvious, I'm sure. I remember what he was like in bed, and how I was one of the few who could _truly_ handle him and his vigor, even if it sometimes meant riding him like a cowgirl." Faith shuddered from the memory, her mouth twitching and twisting into an aroused snarl. "Why haven't you settled down with anyone yet, Gentler?"

Gentler lifted a shoulder, looking out lazily to the horizon. "I don't know. Just looking for the right woman. Someone who fits my emotional needs without being overbearing or belittling me, thinking I can't take care of myself. You'd be surprised at just how many equines out there are subconsciously xenophobic or prejudiced, and no one here was able to hold my interest." He shifted in place, holding the Regal Robin shake in his firm grip. "I want someone who adds to me, not completes me. But is also morally upright. There haven't been many like that. Relationships are fickle things as I'm sure you've found. And usually they're based primarily on physical attraction. Good sex isn't everything as you also found." The cat shot Faith a wink.

Faith just murmured agreement. She knew Gentler was merely antagonizing her to get a rise. He did it often. It was their little game. Faith was more than keen to it by this point. They both knew Drax wasn't _quite_ just a physical attraction. "I'd give Drax another chance if he was willing to work on himself again. Perfection is an unattainable ideal and we all fall short, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep trying. Relationships are the same way."

Gentler nodded, leaning to one side, toward Faith. "Speaking of perfection, you ever been to a strip club? There are tomcats and 'queens' there. You might find a body type you like. I got some money to spend. You interested in seeing the underbelly of the city?"

Faith slyly glanced at Gentler. "After we finish our ice cream, sweetie." She sounded like she was speaking down to a child.

Gentler just snickered as they finished their ice cream. There was a small lull in conversation, until the two discussed their sexuality, when they'd discovered that part of themselves, aspects of their gender identity. Gentler was defiantly masculine, with some feminine traits as far as he saw himself, though he didn't like thinking about it much, whereas Faith saw herself in a non-binary light, even though they both saw themselves as parental figures to Fear and Acrid. The conversation got a little deeper as they finished their ice cream, about the nature of sexuality.

The two had made their way to a strip club called The Scratching Post, full of various sex workers. In it Faith had demonstrated a fondness for masculine traits and musculature, whether it be on the butch queens or the manly tomcats. She was bisexual, but only into masculinity whatever form it took on a species. The area was covered in shadows with dark, spinning strobe lights. The place was rowdy and full of enticed howls, with paper bills being stuck between panties and bras as clothing was taken off and the employees got almost close enough to touch. Faith and Gentler sat at a table drinking non-alcoholic mixed drinks. Gentler something strong, fizzy, and bitter, Faith something more fruity and sour. Both had a little sugar sprinkled in to add a dose of sweetness. The mare spoke loud enough for only Gentler to hear above the music.

"Friendship City was simple, a little too sheltered for me. Aside from the ponies who came in from the wasteland, the place wasn't tainted per se. It had a remnant of civilization and didn't have the same harshness as the world outside of it. The interior was more bureaucratic, but not nearly as oppressive and expensive as Tenpony. It had necessities, trivialities. Nothing I needed when I was older, but everything I could've asked for to grow up healthily. It was better than growing up in the wasteland by far, where so many falter. Nowadays I just need the fulfillment in my duty to Equestria, and I get my needs met from solely that. Faith watched a burly tomcat dance across the stage, twirling around slowly and rubbing his panty clad ass up against one of the stage poles.

"I doubt you would have attached to Fear if you didn't have other needs," Gentler analyzed.

Faith sighed audibly. "You're right. Fear gives me something else I need. Someone whose power and endurance I can rely on, something I can put my hope toward. I saw from the start how strong that colt was in his eyes. I'd seen many ponies, but none damaged quite like him. As if his psyche had been shattered and grown back like an uncontrollable cancer. When he first asked me to come with him, I'd already made my decision. He was an interesting pony, and not just because his eyes glowed. It was because he was a foal who not only approached me with kindness and awe, all on his own, but because he was friendly and did it despite being damaged and dead on his hooves. It takes someone strong of character to do merely that, to show respect to everyone they meet, especially when they've hurt, despite what's going on behind their eyes." Faith's own eyes hooded. "I could tell from that moment he'd gone through a lot, and found something not many do. He was beginning to find his inner alicorn."

A butch queen was lethargically, yet actively, gyrating her ass up against one of the patrons' faces for a little extra.

Faith smiled at the display from ear to ear. "I think he's much closer to that goal than I've ever been, and has only grown closer to it over time. I love my gut for telling me to join him on his journeys. He is impossibly adorable, and I can tell he'll lead me to what I'm seeking as well, and even if not, well... he'll lead me to other things I needed but never knew. What's that saying? 'Thanks, I never knew I needed this until now?' Sounds about right." Faith turned the question around on the Abyssinian she was chatting amicably with. "Why did you join him? Similar reasons?"

"Same reasons actually," Gentler responded with his arms crossed as he grew as aroused as Faith from all the portrayals on stage, though his favorites were the queens gallivanting about, no matter what their gender display. All he cared about was the sex, and he could always tell due to the bulge or lack thereof. "I saw the integrity in his fight with me. He was incredibly annoying at first, but in a good way. The fact that he came up to me and showed me respect, no signs of xenophobia was something I couldn't look past even though I wanted to." Gentler tapped his claws on the table, taking a sip of his drink. "He was eager to learn about me because I was new, like kids are wont to do, rather than scared of me because I was strange. Most wasteland critters, especially the young ones, avoid the unknown. I know for a fact Fear's the kind of pony who'd approach a zebra in the wastes despite knowing it'd potentially kill him, all because he thought they looked a little lonely sitting at their table like I did." The cat smirked, his tail flicking to the side as he sat lazily in his chair, legs spread. "I realized he'd probably do anything for anyone, and his fight proved that even though he was so far outclassed, and he's always so hesitant to kill despite that eagerness for a good fight. Aside from trying to stab me with a hoof, he barely attacked me, even when he got desperate."

Gentler's expression turned thoughtful as he paused, scratching his chin. "I could see he needed my help, and I also saw the hints of Friendship in him."

Faith cast a suspicious glance at her partner. "You don't think...?"

Gentler's face turned serious, eyes contracting. "I do. He's growing into the role of Magic quickly. Every experience he has gives him, what you'd call, the inner alicorn. It's not just his changeling nature that makes him develop so fast, it's also his soul. Of course I would _never_ tell him this. He needs to find out all of that for himself. It's more meaningful when he realizes it, rather than when someone tells him. He probably wouldn't believe it anyway." Gentler threw his hands into the air, letting out a bark of laughter. "Besides, he needs to keep a light head on his shoulders, and I don't think my thoughts about his heroics would help him with that."

Faith grinned wryly. "We both saw a lot in him huh?"

"Yeah, we did. He hit all our right buttons. He was what we both needed, even though we didn't know how much at the time." Gentler leaned back, and they began to gossip about the best features on each of the cats who came out to dance. Occasionally ruminating and theorizing about their virtues, and the virtues of those around them.

Faith and Gentler hung out next to the training grounds near the Abyssinian bootcamp in the city, passing by training dummies, equipment, racing track, and many other materials meant for pulling the best out of a cat's potential, like rampant obstacle courses made to look like mini castles, forests, and mountains. It was the most action most Abyssinians would see, and most of the dangerous areas were covered by chain link fences to keep projectiles from getting flung at passerby.

Gentler threw his arms into the air as he spoke. "It was brutal and egregious. I constantly worked out, always running and stretching multiple times a day until my body was ready to give out, using specialized gems to enhance my workout routine. It was far worse than what we put Fear through, but that was solely because he wasn't an earth pony, nor a feline who could handle the extra exertion, without the proper gems for weight training and the like." He shook his head wildly, grinning victoriously. "His field was magic, it always has been. So many sit ups, crunches of various sorts, push ups – one-handed and knuckles, sometimes one finger. Pull ups. Various fighting styles. I put myself through so much just to prepare myself for the wasteland in my off time. I was always worn out to the point of going comatose by the end, could barely walk home let alone do my day job. So many reps, so many times, so many hours put into training my body to prep for that mission I knew in my gut. I followed my soul even when it all seemed bleak."

Faith whistled. "Wow, you knew from the beginning huh?"

Gentler shook his head again, this time more subdued as they passed by another arena, then headed up some stairs to weapons' training, weapons that were more in line with the Wasteland. "Nah, it wasn't something I knew from the very beginning. It was when I saw a clipping in the newspaper about a charity trip to the wasteland that had gone south and been canceled. They were going to bring gems and farming implements in order to try and overcome the radiation and taint, but..."

"But...?" Faith prodded.

"It didn't work out." Gentler sounded more frustrated than he had ever been in front of any of them. "I realized it was my dream in life to do what they couldn't, even if I didn't know how. And I knew, in my heart of hearts, that the answer to all those problems laid somewhere in Equestria, one way or another. Possibly in the virtues Abyssinia had studied alongside outer space."

"What, like some kind of sixth sense?" The mare queried.

"No," Gentler disagreed. "I think it was more than that. I think it was planned. I could've deviated if I wanted to, I know that now. There are multiple timelines out there and I highly doubt my presence in Equestria was a destined constant like Fear says some events are." He crossed his arms over his chest, muzzle scrunched up deep in thought. "I think it was an important facet of my soul, something I was meant to do and learn from especially. I wanted to quit many times like I said, but also while I was in Equestria. Figured sometimes I'd made the wrong decision and my gut had led me astray. But meeting Fear parted all the clouds when I saw his glowing eyes. I didn't know for sure but it all felt like a sign. I just _knew_ even though I was loathe to accept it because of how I was doing at the time."

Faith chuckled. "For someone who's literally named Stoic, you certainly do follow your intuition a lot." Her voice was demure and provocative, turning the tables for a moment.

"Well yeah, sometimes you just gotta follow your heart. It knows things you could never fully know. And like the colt's mother taught him, if ever there's confusing input, just flip a coin. If you don't like the result, you know what you really want to do." Gentler concluded.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. You worked really hard," Faith conceded.

"Meditation too," Gentler added.

"Hm?"

"I used meditation in order to clear my head and find guidance in the smallest of things. My family has always talked about how we have ancestral guides that speak to us when we're confused, so long as we clear our minds. I trained hard, but when I got to Equestria I figured my guide had abandoned me. Everything was foggy, but I realize now it was just a test of my mettle. Or something like that. Something I had to discover for myself in order to grow."

Gentler ended off the tour by showing off his skill with some magical energy weapons. Both ones that were just gemmed melee weapons, and others that were projectiles. The targets he fired at were specially designed to only suffer burn marks instead of completely vaporize from the emissions. The two flirted with each other about feline emissions, with Faith ending it off by mentioning she didn't get to orgasm as much as she liked, but it was fine, a little denial was fun, fuzzy, warm, intoxicating. Climaxing usually made her dizzy and numbed her thighs.

Faith and Gentler sat together, with the cat's hands in his lap, legs crossed, and the mare on her haunches, head held up to the breeze. They were in the palace garden, the public section. Someone was playing a Hang steel drum in the distance to give an oriental air, though not for that specific reason. The whole place was decorated akin to what Mistmane would have produced in her time alive.

"Well," Gentler spoke, "you already know how I was the youngest kitten in my litter, even if it was only by a few seconds. I always acted and was treated like it, but also had a higher sense of self than the others. I would've been an artist barely scraping by in my attempts to get us to help Equestria, most likely, if I hadn't sought to go there directly. I was picked on a lot, and grew a stubborn, stoic facade to hide it."

"That explains that," Faith murmured.

"Yeah. The rest of my family had aspects of stoicism for various reasons, whether it's because it was a lifestyle or because they're genuinely apathetic. While Skyler was genuinely an asshole because he did a lot of things that got us all in trouble, nowadays our parents know better. But for awhile he was the favorite because it seemed like he never did anything wrong. But we all know now the kinds of things he did to get ahead. He's not just a lucky sob, he's also merciless."

Faith 'wow'ed.

"Yeah. And also yeah, I've always been highly emotional and intuitive deep down, but I put on a mask to hide it. It's how I operate. What about you? You grew up an orphan in a world of orphans. What was that like?" Gentler took on a solid, quiet countenance as they sat together in the fresh, warm air.

"I've talked a little about it, but I never went in depth. Everyone around me had their own personalities that developed over time from learning of the equines around us. Some of us adopted traits of our favorite ponies, like greed or altruism, anything and everything, while others developed our own qualities from the books we read. Teachings we absorbed. Or the hobbies we discovered. A lot of us took awhile to find our cutiemark, and others molded into theirs easily and quickly. I was one of them." Faith smiled silently. "I loved scouring the city for things to fix, what little I could. But it was a smaller aspect of a greater wish lingering in my heart. While most accept the wasteland for what it is, I wanted to make it better, but I never knew how. I latched onto preaching as the only way I could think of to bring about harmony. I know now there were other options, like going into business and having a generous, sacrificial heart. But oh well. Obviously it never quite worked out and I was a failure in my endeavors."

Gentler's face didn't move an inch. "You're not a failure, Faith."

"Thanks, but I don't believe it." Faith's voice felt like a spear. "I couldn't ever impact others on the level I wanted to, even though I used to constantly assure Fear it's okay to settle for small things, and that small things build up into a lot. His father and I both."

"So you feel like your tiny things never built up into much?" Gentler asked.

"Yeah. I rarely ever get to see the fruits of my labors, and usually it's not a huge impact. It's just sad, I'm sure most ponies I preach to end up dying due to my words." Faith's face screwed up in self doubt.

Gentler smiled. "As long as they die peacefully. Maybe they would have died whether or not you helped them see things from a different perspective? You can't genuinely know that. You grew up trying to fix it all, and you grew up to be what you wanted. All any one of us can ask of you is that you do your best when it counts. You're obviously doing your best by Fear and Acrid."

"Hmm," Faith murmured. "Yes. I see them as the foals I never got to have, and probably never will have since I seem to always be attracted to a species not my own." That brought a grin out of the preacher. She shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. I'm happy being their mother figure. There's a lot they need to figure out on their own though, just like I did. They're in this world together, it was good timing that they came into each other's lives. I personally don't think we should interfere in their journeys very much, just try to be allies. Acrid could end up being Magic too after all."

"What? You think we should just let them go it alone? Fight their battles themselves?" Gentler sounded confused and concerned for a moment.

"Not really what I mean. I think we're just supposed to be advisors, and helpers. I think our time will come soon enough when we can be together with whoever we want to love for the rest of our lives, or whatever it is that'll make us happy in the end. After all, our lives may assist the two of them, but our lives do not revolve around them. We have our own stories to tell. Our own experiences to endure. And our own happiness to find."

Gentler spoke in agreement. "That's kind of how I look at it too," he admitted. "I feel like I'm in the right place at the right time, or at least this me is. I feel content, and like eventually I'm going to get the chance to do what I want to do, what I need to do. We grew up from young rascals always running around from place to place, all the way to this. I endured teasing and hardships, and healing from it provided the callouses I needed to survive the wasteland. While you found your higher calling and did what you could, even when I couldn't find my purpose for the longest time, we both tried to make ourselves useful however we could.I did it by scavenging and taking out evil ponies, and you by preaching your heart out about what you felt would make the world a better place.

A pause.

"And it has, Faith. We've both made the world a little better with our actions, I'm sure. And we're not done yet."

The discussion twisted around from their two charges to Faith's desire for an actual family, Gentler's desire for freedom, and what those two ideals meant to them. Both had experienced the other's wishes, in one way or another, and they both concluded they were fine where they were. It was nice to strive for the others' state, but they were content with where they were at in the end. They'd let the future come to them, wouldn't take any action to force the world's hand in this situation.

Gentler and Faith sat on a hill overlooking the oncoming sunset. They had a bottle of old vintage wine sitting between them, uncorked. It had once been contained in a casket for years, so it had the subtle flavors of the wood it was contained in, as well as a bit of caramel. Faith was playfully demure and coy while they spoke of what they looked for in a partner.

"Someone strong, handsome, capable. Sees me as an equal and not a prize to be won. Lets me have my space, isn't insecure. Knows themselves well and lets everyone know it. Maybe a little arrogant at times so I can put them in their place. Friendly, romantic banter. Appreciates me for who I am, and respects me for my goals in life. Understands that nice things aren't everything you need. A heroic soul taking on the world if it calls for it. Willing to stand by each other even when the world stands against us. Doesn't rely on me all the time for all their needs, but comes to me when they have no one else. Loose, flexible, leadership qualities. Either emotional or stoic, doesn't matter, as long as they're smoldering in all the right ways. Just ready to leap into action. Charismatic, able to rally others to their cause or, otherwise, pull strings to get others to listen and follow. A bleeding heart only if they don't expect me to pick up the pieces every single time – I don't want to be the mother to my significant other. Someone who follows my orders in the bedroom, but isn't adverse to taking command if I'm feeling a little submissive. Someone who stands on equal hooving with me everywhere else, someone who likes to discuss and weigh options, who listens to logic and reason." Faith took a sip from her glass of wine and looked to Gentler, swirling it around. "You?"

"Similar," he said with a shrug in his voice. "Powerful, capable. Knows herself and what she wants, seeks it out with all her heart. Passive or aggressive doesn't matter so long as she knows how to seize opportunity when it presents itself. Looking to heal the wastes in any way she can, to better any difficult situation she comes across. Able to do anything she sets her mind to, doesn't need to rely on cheap tricks to get the job done. Maybe a little honorable, within reason. Someone who could've been a knight or a soldier. Is willing to go without for long periods of time without complaining if it means the future will be better. Someone who can stick by my side through thick and thin, someone I can trust my life in the hands of, and doesn't mind me getting all my needs met elsewhere. Who accepts I'm a tomcat through and through that can't fully be tamed. Controlling, but only in the bedroom. Nowhere else. Someone who prefers simplicity over extravagance. A woman who knows how to keep a level head on her shoulders in the worst of times. I guess... someone like you Faith." He huh'ed insincerely.

Faith ignored the feelings it stirred as she downed her glass. "I'll consider your proposition, loverboy. No guarantees. This might not have been a date but I guess it turned into one in the end."

Getting the hint, Gentler changed the subject. "You ever... feel envious of Fear? I don't dare tell him I feel that way sometimes."

"Yes," she responded. "But I'm at peace with it."

Gentler lidded his eyes, tilting his chin up and drinking some wine before pouring themselves a second glass. "I'm secretly envious of him. I don't feel like we're all equal to each other. That bothers me sometimes. But I know he must've felt that way toward me for awhile."

"You're right, we're not," Faith murmured, taking another sip. "Fear has surpassed us in development and strength in a sense. He's taken all we taught him and made it his own. In reality, there's probably nothing left for us to help him with. He's not only on the way to incarnating his own inner alicorn, whatever the end result consists of, I'm not sure. But he's also so strong we barely even matter."

Gentler hummed. "Then again our specific skill sets were good for helping take down the Overvalkying."

"That's true," Faith admitted. "He also needs us a lot as emotional support. He appreciates our presence more than I'm sure he could ever explain. We're not useless so I don't worry about it much. We'll be there to pick up his slack."

"Still," Gentler sighed, shifting on his hands and rocking from side to side, leaning back. "It'd be nice to be on his level. Maybe I should ask him to teach me shadow walking sometime? Maybe it'd make me feel better about myself."

"Well..." Faith chirped. "I think even if you can't learn it you should ask. Part of developing as a creature is teaching others what you've learned, and if he can't be a teacher as well as a guide, then he can't fully blossom into his own. He needs to have all kinds of experiences, if you're right about his blooming virtue."

Gentler smiled gently, eyes at half mast. "I suppose you're right. I knew that little fluffnugget was going to be something important. I have no idea how, but there are stories about how important Friendship and Magic was back in pre-war Equestria. How it could defeat the hardest of villains. I don't know what his end result is going to be, like you said, but it's gotta be something pretty mystical and important, right?"

"Well, they say Twilight grew into the element of magic, and remained a unicorn, and she was the leader of one of the most prestigious ministries, so if he's given the supplies he needs I'm sure it will be," Faith responded.

"Hah," Gentler barked, "you don't think Fear's going to become corrupt and rule us all like the ministries ruled you guys, yeah?"

Faith bat a hoof, sipping her drink. "I highly doubt it. Fear might've seen a future like that, but the current him doesn't have that in him. Besides, his sister was in the future he saw... unless she came back to life in his vision in order to do away with him... it's not gonna happen. Let's not let our envy turn into irrational discontent, okay?"

Gentler nodded. "For sure. Fear tries his best to help us. It'd be wrong for us to go after him on some vague discomfort that he'd turn evil. We don't need to prep for the worst case scenario with him."

The two toasted each other to the ideal, and mused together about Acrid's past and future, and what it meant for his developing personality and virtue. The future, their future, was uncertain, but they decided they were both looking forward to it, clinking glasses one more time as they finished off the bottle, barely tipsy, and headed back home, Gentler mentioning favorite bands, and Faith talking about novels she'd read.

Gentler was a little surprised to see Fear and Acrid both back before they arrived. The former was drunk and taking a throbbingly cold shower, while Acrid listened intently to Salmon Stoic rambling on about his job as a fisherman, and Faith chose to help Clairity Stoic in the kitchen with their nightly meal. The youngest Abyssinian of the three in the house chose to go see Fear in the bathroom.

"Hey, Fear, you there?"

Fear's voice was silent for a few moments, just the sound of raging water coming from behind the seafood-themed shower curtain. It sounded like icy needles splattering against ceramic. "Ye'h?" Fear's voice was dull and sounded like he had a hangover already. An agonized voice that regretted life and past decisions. Almost nasally. It wasn't often the young stallion sounded so vulnerable and hurt.

"I had a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Wouldn't your parents... uhh... chastise you for coming in on others like this?" There was a dry, sarcastic, cutting edge to his voice as his silhouette sat on his haunches in the tub. "I thought the bathroom was a sacred... ow... place?"

Gentler _snrrk_ ed, keeping his voice to a low whisper. Loud enough for Fear to hear, but not enough to send pangs rocking through his head. "It's not often I hear this side of you Fear. It's a welcome reprieve."

Fear stood up on his haunches and stretched his forelegs over his head until they were quivering from strain, letting out a sigh. "Ahhhhhg hnnnh... hmf." Fear smacked his lips, eyes lidded. His silhouette morphed again as he looked through the curtain to his guest. "I feel better than I have in awhile, and also worse than I have in awhile. What do you want Gentler?"

"Huh. This is also the most relaxed I've heard you in a long time." He shrugged, uncrossing his legs and ceasing leaning on the door frame, stepping into the bathroom proper, closing the door behind him with a heel, and flopping down on the toilet, leaning on his elbows on his knees. "Acrid reveal his feelings to you?"

Fear's voice cut through the sound of water. "He doesn't need to." An ungodly sniff and snort. Not only did the young stallion sound vulnerable, he sounded gross. He'd apparently had a long, tiring day. "I know how he feels."

"Formalities are important you know," Gentler whispered.

"I suppose. I guess I'm ready for him to confess, but it's... hngh. Still terrifying. I'm surprised he didn't confess to me while I was more drunk." Fear held his head with a forehoof, trying to stymie the throbbing ache in his skull, like his brain was overflowing out his ears like a cancerous growth.

"Your changeling-ness really does speed up your metabolism huh?"

"Eh." Fear shrugged audibly. "It's not as bad as it could've been. The cats at the wine tasting gave us some food to help absorb the alcohol." Fear looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. The light hurt the front of his skull. There was no way he could fight in this state.

"Well that's good," Gentler confirmed, fiddling with his paws. "It's good you're taking care of yourself Fear."

"Thanks, Dad." Fear sarcastically spat.

Gentler chuckled. "Closer than you think."

Fear grinned behind the curtain. "I know. You're like a second father to me. But also one of my best friends. So thanks... for that."

Gentler held his hands against his mouth. "No problem Fear."

"So what are you in here for," the young stallion asked. "Nice clothes by the way. You're really styling today."

Gentler looked down at himself, at his leather armor, pants, and cloak. The colors mingled well. Brought out his eyes in an odd way. As if they were charged with the kind of electricity or fire you could only get from a lemon. "Huh. You rascal. Are you morphing your eyes to see through the curtain?"

Fear snuffled again as if he was sucking brain up into his snout. "Something like that. I'm talented, remember? No point in... ugh, letting myself be completely defenseless. You know?"

Another bark of laughter from Gentler, sitting up and slapping his knee. "You get more impressive every day I'm around you. Ugh. That's exactly why I came to talk to you."

Fear's ears visibly perked up behind the curtain, having been flat against his skull until now. "Is that so...?" He queried, softly intrigued.

"Yeah." Gentler shook his head, rocking on his knees. "Yeah I wanted to ask you. Can you teach me shadow walking?"

"Oh? Does Dad feel like his foal is surpassing him?"

"Seriously, Fear." Gentler's voice had a sharp edge to it. Curt. Unamused. "I know you can feel my... emotions. Should've realized it sooner to be honest. I guess that one's on me. Thought I was keeping it secret."

Fear sighed, looking down at the tub. "It's alright Gentler. I don't broadcast everything I notice. It's none of my business how you feel about me. If you wanted to confront me about it you would've. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, even if I think you're wrong."

There was a pause.

"You can't feel my emotions," Fear continued, "but I respect you a lot. You're an incredible feline. I don't personally think you need me to teach you anything, because everything you have, everything you are, feels like so much more than I could ever be."

Gentler was frustrated at Fear's modesty, grimacing tightly and staring at the ground, clenching his fingers against his palms. He wanted to lash out, but he kept his voice even, stoic. "That may be true, Fear. But I want to better myself like you have. I've stayed... 'stagnant' long enough. It's time I had a one-up over new opponents."

Fear squeezed his eyes shut, huffing, not in frustration but in acceptance. "You're right, I'm sorry. Thank you for keeping your cool. No matter what my reasoning was, it's wrong of me to decline your request. I'm glad you didn't yell at me Gentler."

Gentler shrugged, his face neutral, eyes hooded. "Likewise."

"I'll teach you," Fear continued. "If I can. I can't guarantee results but I think even an Abyssinian could learn it if I do some... tweaking to how it's done. Luna calls me clever but she doesn't know the full extent."

Gentler's tone became scandalous. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Fear ugly sniffed again. "When I'm not anxious I can come up with all manner of things. When I'm anxious I become completely stupid." Fear shrugged. "I've been thinking about how others could use magics similar to me. I don't think it's fair for me to keep it all to myself. You know how it is. This knowledge should be spread among everyone I love. Everyone I meet. So they can defend themselves."

"Hah," Gentler barked. "Not too bad. But you're misguided. You can't give that to just _anyone_. Not everyone's as trustworthy as you Fear." His voice was hesitant, afraid. "You shouldn't just go around giving everything to everyone. That's how..."

Fear interrupted, looking up. "Yeah I know. How Fluttershy ended up causing trouble for everyone, spreading the magitech of megaspells." Fear paused. "Sorry for interrupting. It's just frustrating knowing I have all of this and I can't just give it away."

"Even if you did, Fear, it would up the battle ante. It'd be dangerous. It'd make some safer, but it'd make others more dangerous. I know you know that." Gentler's paws clasped together.

Fear nodded once. "Indeed. It's frustrating but I _do_ know. And I _will_ teach you Gentler. I think I know how. All I have to do is tap you into a certain wavelength. Then you might be able to recreate it. I have no clue. But I'm willing to try."

Gentler stood up. "It's okay if you can't. The willingness to try is enough. Thank you." Gentler's gaze lifted and he glared at the wall. "Enjoy the rest of your shower. Enjoy some hot water while you're at it. You're not in there just to sober up. Relax a little."

And with that Gentler left the bathroom to get some improvised pajamas for Fear so he could live in style for a night.

Dinner was delicious, Fear decided both ahead of time and in hindsight. Not only did it smell potent and palpable, with so many different aromas, but it was also amazing taste and texture-wise. The main course was chili mac: squishy kidney beans, juicy tomato sauce, a hot beefy broth, steaming elbow noodles, shredded sharp-tasting cheddar cheese all mixed together into a glorious amalgamation. A side of toasted, buttered garlic bread that was also steaming underneath the small towel placed on the basket they were in. There was a plate of seasoned pork tenderloin cut into thick segments that were brown around the edges, basted to perfection – absolutely soaked – in a salty vinegar sauce with a fruity wine aftertaste, with a little parsley to balance out the flavor. Next to it was a plate of squishy broccoli slathered in virgin oil roasted to a crisp. There was so much there was enough for leftovers, so the guests could continue enjoying a warmed up meal. For dessert there'd been creamy ice cream inundated in molten chocolate syrup, buried in both warm, ripe banana slices and chewy nuts.

Fear, Faith, and Acrid had never eaten so well, even with some of the best MREs out there. Fear had come across a skywagon full of crates containing a haul of them once, and they didn't come close to this no matter how much better _those_ were than canned food. Chili MREs didn't compare. Burger, taco, burritos, jam and biscuit, pizza, MREs, none of them came close to comparing to a fresh home-cooked meal by a skilled chef. The instant drinks contained in those meals were nothing like the real, tangy fruit drinks they'd been provided, with their subtle yet distinct flavors. Fear could never stop thanking Clairity. Honestly, even the instant meal's floral chocolates could compare to the fresh candies in this country. This place really was, in a way, almost paradise.

After it was all said and done, Fear decided he wanted to get some fresh air, maybe sleep out in nature. He felt like he couldn't be cooped up for long, so he took his sleeping bag and temporary plaid button-up jammies with him, the loose fabric keeping him warm, and headed out to a location Gentler had recommended to him. Partly it was because he wanted some time alone to think about Acrid, without being near him, and also because he wanted to just be... alone. Away from everyone. Think about his life, his future, where he was going. About the zebras he was either going to negotiate with or fight. About how he was going to train Gentler, and maybe one day others depending on how Gentler took to the teaching. He also thought about his past, a bit of it still bothering him even after all this time. Trauma took a long time to get over, no matter what that trauma was.

He wouldn't get the loneliness he'd wanted though.

watch?v=_F0-q1jeReY

Fear hung out in the park at night, having gotten through without getting wet by shielding himself with a field of telekinesis. Didn't take much strength to push away droplets of water spraying from activated sprinklers. He'd chosen a spot on the hill, looking out at the trees covering the grassy ground, an area already dowsed. He wielded Shaybna to dry off the water on the ground by radiating heat from the blade, turning the drops into steam. One night wouldn't be too big a deal, and it had already soaked into the dirt. Fear put his sleeping bag on the ground, and sat next to it, sliding his sword into the fabric like a second sheathe. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but... he definitely did not expect the stars in the sky, and the moon hanging over it all in the dark, to cast light that reflected off the liquid spraying everywhere and create a looming Lunar Rainbow that twisted and smeared across the landscape like a blanket. It was idyllic, and he knew then he'd chosen the right spot.

Fear pulled his mother's rifle up next to him, casually disassembling it with telekinesis, all the while thinking about how his life was made up of the same synchronous parts that made up his rifle. His past, his present, his future, all conglomerated into one big meaningful whole, shooting out a bullet that would cast out into existence and probably plant a seed. A seed of creation. That was his life. Fear let out a sigh as he gazed over the pieces. No cracks in the bridge or receiver. Still finely polished from last time. Discolored, like him, but perfect. A successful tilt test later, he put the rest back together, components sliding into place and clicking together symphonically. He yanked back the bolt, releasing an illusory casing, and held it up to his eyes, staring down the sight. This is what he'd been missing in life. These times alone like when he was young and had the whole world to analyze. Fear set the rifle down, thinking on his past. It was necessary... wasn't it? To make him a finely honed weapon of creation and destruction. Of reparation. Fear breathed in deeply through his snout, letting it flow through his larynx.

And let it settle in his lungs.

He held it tight, not letting it escape, bulging out his cheeks subtly.

Did he accept the past? Everything that had happened? Would he do it all over again if it meant he could be here, now?

Yes.

He hated some of his actions.

But the more he thought about it, he wouldn't have changed it. He needed it. He just hoped Dim Nova forgave him, or would end up forgiving him. He knew life wasn't perfect for her, not like it would have been if he'd never interfered with her life. There was no excuse for it. But he accepted it.

Fear let out the breath through his maw, coming out in a whistle.

"Is someone there?" A feminine voice called out to the young stallion. Fear glanced behind him to see who it was. So much for his time alone, he snorted.

"Yeah. Fearei Shatter. Who're you?"

An equine popped up over the ridge of the hill wearing plain saddlebags. Indigo mane and tail, wavy in nature. Dark gray fur similar to Fear's own. Their colors were similar. Blue eyes like him, but darker. The main difference was this one was 6 inches taller than him, abouts. About a head taller. Fear looked away, back toward the spectral ribbons ahead of him. "Uhh... that's a good question." Fear's face darted to look at the confused pony again.

"What do you mean? Surely you know who you are?" Fear was equally confused.

"I mean..." The unknown equine wandered over to Fear, shaking off his coat of fur, getting water off of him, making Fear splutter and cower away. He slid his saddlebags off and to the side onto the ground away from Fear. "It's always changing. What I like to be called I mean. My name is Vivid Daylight but I go by Davie or Vivian sometimes." He shrugged, laying down next to Fear _without requesting permission_. Fear huffed.

"You're invading my personal space a little, _Davie._ " Fear grunted and pulled away, taking a couple steps back and yanking his sleeping bag a bit of a distance away.

"Oh, sorry about that." Davie... Vivian... whoever was clearly sincere. And that's when Fear realized why this was so strange. Not only did the pony have a camera strung around his neck, one he wasn't familiar with – a digital one – he also realized he was looking at an _earth_ _pony._

"You're not used to other equines around here, are you?" Fear put two and two together immediately. _Not from the wasteland. Not familiar with a lot of equines. Sheltered. Probably sees me as a potential role model or friend. Doesn't have any reason to distrust me._ It made a lot of sense.

"Uh... yeah. How'd you know?"

Fear shook his head. "It's obvious, isn't it? Not everyone just comes up to... well. Ugh. I suppose it's a little different here. It's nice to meet you Vivian. Davie... whatever." Fear shrugged and laid down a few feet from the other, taller, equine, as he brought up his camera and started taking varied angle photos.

Silence reigned. Fear realized he should try to make conversation before this pony left. He was here to make a good first impression after all. Only... Vivid spoke first.

"I've heard about you and your friends you know. You're all over the grapevine. I was hoping I could meet you all before you left for wherever. It's not often other equines are around."

Fear ignored him. And decided to try to strike up more comfortable conversation, to ease into the harder things. "You do a lot of photography? My Mom was always interested in that hobby."

Davie chirped. "Yeah! It's one of my many hobbies! I actually come from a long line of guards that stayed behind in Abyssinia decades ago – lucky for us am I right? But I've never had a solid place in this city. I never got my cutiemark like everyone else does."

"No cutie mark...?" Fear queried, before noticing that... indeed, Vivid Daylight did not have a cutiemark. The name made sense, in a way. He was certainly vivid and his flank was clear as day. Fear hummed.

"They say it was a genetic abnormality involving my destiny." Davie continued.

"I know how that feels," Fear responded. _He really wants someone like him to talk with huh?_ "You wanna talk about it?"

"Only if you explain what you mean by knowing how it feels," Vivian looked to Fear with curious eyes.

Fear was getting an intense sense of deja vu. The sheer convenience of being so similar to this pony was nauseating. "Oh... well. I was born without a destiny of my own. Any destiny. At all. No identity to call my own. It's a really long story but my father gave me a big chunk of his, so I could develop it into my own with my soul." He shook his head. "I'd rather not get into it to be honest. It's ancient history."

Davie nodded, grinning, looking up at the stars. "Mine is... a little different than that. It's like I have all the destiny in the world, but I just can't pick one. Like a jack of all trades."

"Jack of all trades, master of none, is better than a master of one," Fear murmured.

"That's how that saying goes?" The stallion asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. I have... sources. Ancient ones." Fear twirled a hoof. "How old are you Davie?"

"Young twenties. Just getting started in life. I've never known what to really do with it, so I just lay all my options out on a chart and do a few different things a day, see which dart sticks to the wall. You know?" Vivian was tentative.

Fear nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get that." _Huh he's way older than me. Maybe not WAY, but still._ Fear tried to think back on any stories his family had told him about creatures like that. _Wait, Vivian? Does he like being considered a 'she?' That's odd. Yet... relatable. Ugh. I always wanted to be a big strong stallion, and now I don't even know THAT much anymore._ Fear rubbed his forehead with a hoof.

"Fear?" Vivian asked.

"What's up?"

"What's on your mind?" Davie looked to try and see under Fear's hoof. "You seem older than me, but I'm not... sure why."

Fear shrugged lightly, cocking his head. "I can't say why. Maybe it's 'cause I'm from the Wasteland. Maybe it's because I develop faster naturally. Who can say for sure? I was just thinking about something that might help you, a story."

"Well you don't need to tell me a story right now if you don't want to. Just let it come naturally."

"I suppose..." Fear murmured. "Oh. I suppose there is one. But I don't know it very well. It's just about a griffon who was infatuated with ponies and their prosperity, and wanted a cutiemark of her own, but couldn't get it. So with the help of friends ultimately decided her talent would be whatever she wanted at the time. Which was mainly helping her friends, and her friends would be everyone."

"That sounds like a nice story," Davie agreed, "but it's clear you don't want to tell it right now. Maybe another time – before you leave Abyssinia?"

"Sure, kid. I can do that I suppose." Fear wasn't sure why he said it, but it'd just come out like that. He looked with wide, terrified eyes at Davie only to find he was smiling and blushing.

"You certainly do talk older too. But yeah, it's not just my destiny that's always fluctuating. It's also my gender, my sexuality, everything. Nothing ever stays the same."

Fear's eyes narrowed, brow furrowing. "You sure you're not half changeling?"

"Pretty sure," Davie said softly. "Why?"

Fear shook his head clear. "Nah reason. Just wanted to rule out the possibility." _Guess not all changeling traits remain just a changeling's. Odd._

"So what brings you here? I'm clearly here for night photography," Davie explained. "And I was lucky enough to catch you. But what's your reason?"

Fear laughed a little. Right place right time after all. Maybe? Fear explained his recent thoughts to Davie, about his guilt, his wonderment as to whether or not he should fully embrace the past. It's evil, but it might give him more inner peace if he did.

"Well personally," Davie spoke, "I think imperfection is better than perfection. Our errors make us who we are. All because we struggled to achieve greatness instead of being born with it. The past may be flawed, but you grew, and the present and future are here because you earned it. Things are always changing, nothing stays the same. In the end Abyssinia too will change for better or worse. Either because we're stuffy and uptight and it leads to our downfall, or because it leads to an uprising from someone like you."

Fear's head jerked to look at Davie, eyes bugging out in surprise. "Huh? Huh. I suppose." It solidified some of his own thoughts. "I'm not going to let you guys have a... downfall. You don't deserve that, even if some of you are kind of... sheltered. You have so many great things here, it's not worth taking it away. I'm no raider. I'm a protector."

Davie grinned and shifted on his belly. "You're a guide." 

Fear was dumbstruck, a little hazy. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. You were clearly upset by my sudden presence during your quiet time, yet you still gave me company. You let me sit around and speak with you. You let me unload, and... well. You're going to tell me a story later. You just said you were going to defend us no matter what. You sound like one of the ancestral guides from Abyssinian culture. In the right place, at the right time."

Fear shifted, uncomfortable as he listened to Vivian speak. "I guess." He laughed awkwardly. "Why's everyone think I'm so great?"

"Well, you seem older than me for one. And I can't quite put my hoof on all that it is." Davie shrugged nonchalantly. "You also just.. radiate power and experience. You're young but there's something about you that draws me in."

Fear rubbed his muzzle with a hoof, grimacing tightly. "I guess. I suppose I should learn to turn that off, or whatever."

"I wouldn't suggest it, even if you could. I think all the best teachers in Abyssinia have the same aura you do. An aura that, while laid back and easy going, exudes and demands respect from those younger than you."

"Pfft." Fear rolled his eyes. "Flitter obviously wasn't moved by it, if what you say is true."

"Not everyone is moved by auras like yours in the same way." Davie's gaze returned to the starry sky. "Some just become a little more quiet, a little more analytical. It's something most develop from learning and studying as much as they can."

Fear adjusted himself again. Was it similar to the Nightmare Pressure, he wondered. "You sure I shouldn't be turning whatever... this is. Off?"

"Nah. I think you should let yourself influence others actively. If you got it, you earned it. Others should follow it."

Fear did consider himself a leader. He blew air out between his lips in a sigh. "Well, alright I guess. Gotta accept myself marks and all. I guess this is just another aspect of myself that's changed over time."

"Everyone has that sense about them," Davie elaborated, "when they've done important things. It sits in their subconscious and radiates from them. I hope to be that way some day by doing all I can."

"Just don't stretch yourself too thin," Fear warned. "I learned that the hard way." 

"See?" Davie chirped. "You _are_ a guide. Maybe not as good as some, but you're getting there. I'll take your advice to heart, thank you."

Fear just hummed. _I suppose it doesn't matter what path in life we choose so long as we relax and make the most of it at the same time. I am who I am because of my sins, but I am not my sins. I faced opposition and my soul faltered, but it will not falter again. I'm... probably not an impostor, just a kid who fucked up. It was a bad fuck up and... I don't regret it anymore because I wouldn't trade this life for the world. Dim... forgive me. I'm still not sure yet if I'm an impostor or not, but I'm sure this is a step in the right direction._

Davie reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a pair of smoking pipes. "You wanna smoke some Merry Wing with me?"

Fear considered it, staring at the stallion with a raised eyebrow. "Sure. Grandpa told me to experiment." Fear took one pipe in his telekinetic aura, and Davie taught him how to pack the weed down into the pipe to prepare it for smoking. Make sure to get all of it in you! Don't let a single bit of smoke escape! Fear's eyes grew misty and bloodshot immediately, but it was pretty nice being high. He'd be hungry for leftovers later but that was fine. Fear told Vivian the story about how he got his scar. The stallion was impressed.

 _I, like my rifle, am broken but fixed by myself and those around me. The pieces put back together. I'm going to have a pleasant night sleeping in the wilderness tonight. It's not often you get to rest in a park._

The two spent the next hour or so discussing Abyssinian science. After a small crash course in the fundamental concepts of quantum mechanics (in layman's terms), they conversed about how magic and thought coalesced in order to bring about the creation of various phenomena based on examination and experience. In their reality, thought and mindset powered not only magic, but influenced the world around them in subtler ways.

Fear realized the main character's element in the story Drax had given to him had a basis in reality. A high discussion for high ponies. Eventually Vivid Daylight left him in peace to get some sleep.

Before going to sleep though, Fear spent some time with Shaybna speaking with her about his new, albeit only slight, clarity of mind, the feeling of returned strength, more energy, and his new feelings blossoming for Acrid. Shaybna had strong feelings about Acrid too, felt him honorable, and worthy of wielding one of the swords too if he ever found one. He was a stallion who was cowardly, but tried hard to fight against it. Not quite on the same level as Fear, but nonetheless. He just needed a little push.

Upon falling asleep, Fear spent time with Dim, catching up with her life. She'd moved to Friendship City on Fear's recommendation, and was currently living with Angel, Crate, and Bidden. While it wasn't easy to live alone in such a prestigious faux city, it was certainly much easier when together, earning money and pooling it. She was doing better, and finding herself as a good nanny for Bidden. She appreciated Fear's guidance, having decided it'd been for the best. Being in a protected city was much better than being out in the wastes proper. Even if she had to live in the slums. It wasn't like the guards around there were corrupt. They didn't stand for violence. If someone got hit they were immediately hauled off. It might've been a melting pot of various walks of life, but it was a no-nonsense place that trouble never stirred in. Dim was eclipsing her old hurts with new loves. Fear used his knowledge from his scrys with Freiya to get Dim involved with the right ponies around the settlement, including Aloe and Lotus, the OOPAs from a time before the war. Not that Fear had deigned fit to tell anyone the information he'd learned from it all, and definitely not from Minuette.

A little while before Fear left Dim, he introduced her to Omega Storm. Explaining she was a fragment of him, and an interpretation of his mother's personality (and a touch of the real thing), finally solidified into a single entity. Part of his mind that could only be acknowledged by others in dreams if he used a little magic. Dim was impressed, and wondered if Luna could teach her something like that for whenever she got lonely in her sleep. Fear encouraged her to try, informing her it wasn't real.

"They can't share information with us we don't already know at the very least in our subconscious. But it's still nice because it's real to us when we're hurting."

Dim cooed, her squirrely cheeks a little fatty. "I'll certainly discuss it with Princess Luna. Thank you Fear for the recommendation. I won't let it take their place, but it'll be a salve."

"Okay," Fear chirped with a broad smile.

Fear spoke with Sim next, who was excited to see him. He elaborated on how he'd been finally relaxing lately, genuinely.

"I think you deserve it Fear."

The young stallion was kind of thrown for a loop, and it showed on his face, looking as if he'd been slapped unexpectedly.

"You're my son, and I've watched you grow, grow, and grow. You've never asked anything major of anyone around you. Nothing you didn't immediately pay back. It's time for you to focus on yourself for a bit. Let me take you to Tenpony and Friendship someday. You already know some stuff about it, but I want to make a day of it, just between you and I. Reminisce on old times and act like the father and son we are. Like friends."

Fear was uncertain, Sim's speech having done a number on him. "Eh. I'll think about it. Sorely tempted. It'd be nice. Especially if that Mega Mare hoodie is still in one of those clothing shops."

"You scry too much," Sim laughed out.

"Eh, maybe if I did I'd have known how to convince the king and queen to help the wasteland. I want to be friends with them anyway despite us being in disagreement, and them not being super respectful of my home. Maybe the future will be better if I do."

Sim shrugged a shoulder. "It's not in us to change everyone, it's in us to change ourselves. Do it for their present, not for our future. You've done well, and your intentions are noble either way. But you should just be there for them like you would anyone else. Royalty doesn't matter in the end when we're all in danger and dying." Sim set a hoof on Fear's shoulder.

Fear gave a firm nod. "I'll try Dad, thank you. It means a lot."

watch?v=_z4c4ftKZ1Y

A/N: Some of the MREs mentioned in this chapter are inspired by watch?v=u_sY-nJ179U this guy's reviews, including some more well-known MREs.

 **BR asks Gentler** : Did you go through a college catnip phase?

 **Gentler** : To be honest, I didn't go to college. I explained why to Faith even if I never explicitly stated I didn't go to college, but... I was too busy following my heart. It's amazing the masks we grow to know people by when that's not exactly who they are down in their soul. Just a facet of them they show to you. I did do catnip now and then in high school though. It's good for spicing up sex a little bit.

 **BR asks Acrid:** What's something you miss from before the wasteland that you never thought you would?

 **Acrid:** Oh? Lots of things. It's amazing how much you realize you took for granted, even the terrible things that upset you, when you no longer have them anymore. It teaches you a very... intense acceptance of your current worries and problems. Because you realize that maybe... if everything was stolen from you, you'd miss those too. It's probably one of the many reasons I never considered suicide when I realized I'd lost _everything_. But I'd say the biggest thing I regret not having anymore is the war itself. Strange, I know. But there was something comforting about it, about knowing you had a specific enemy that you needed to defeat, rather than some vague concept as a threat. Sure the Ministry of Morale turned the zebras into a sort of concept, but there was still a solid enemy, and it wasn't _just_ a mindset that corrupted _everyone._ Does that make sense?


	42. TPwC: Zaya the Witch

Zaya the Witch

Gentler had stayed behind in Panthera while Fear, Acrid, and Faith headed to the temporary zebra command post about six miles from the city limits. All he had with him was his sword, Faith's Alicannon, and Acrid's magic. They couldn't have the zebras knowing the Abyssinians were behind Fear's actions after all. The young stallion held himself tall, with his two comrades following behind him in a tightly knit triangle, with Acrid on his right and Faith on his left. It wasn't long before they came on the encampment, as they could see the burning fire in the distance, the blackened smoke trailing high into the air.

The encampment was, in some ways, more modern than it should be. The fire pit for instance wasn't traditional. It was a pit filled to the brim with glowing orange stones that were transparent on the surface like gleaming glass but translucent and frizzy deeper into the core. They throbbed similarly to balefire bombs, but they were clearly made using a type of soul power. Not only that, but the heat they exuded was less heat, and more a sustained temperature that was consistent for yards around it, feeling like a Savannah. The orbs emitted living sparks that took the shapes of various animals and beasts when directed by one of the few zebras sitting around it, and the whole thing gave off charcoal black smoke. Fear made the logical deduction quickly that the smog was not due to exhaust, but acting as a locator signal for their tribe's presence. It was a polyfold zebra spell brought about by ritual.

The area around the fire pit, if it could be called that, was stylish and intense. Cabin tents of varying sizes were scattered in the perimeter, but the nylon and polyester fabrics had camo colors stained into them so they were difficult to see without a careful gaze. Set up around the perimeter was a wall made up of what appeared to be concrete and barbed wire, but Fear knew it wasn't nearly that simple. They would not set up such a permanent looking base, with lingering materials, for temporary use. The sole reason Fear knew it was temporary was because of how distant the encampment was, more or less impeccably matching the blast radius of a balefire bomb. The doors were wide open and welcoming, not expecting enemies, which was awkward and concerning because it meant they might not have any ill will.

Still, Fear knew what he'd seen in the Seer's Eye.

The three approached the opening and trudged on through, drawing closer to the center. Zebras, most with mohawks, were everywhere. Fear counted at least thirty souls in his vicinity, and they all had widely varying intentions. Some were preparing food for that night, some were intending to go out hunting, and many other actions from maintaining their water source, all the way to telling stories by the ritual fire as Fear called it in his mind.

Ripples of their presence rocked through the command post when finally noticed contained both surprise and horror. They were not attacked, but the foreign language surrounding them reached a crescendo. Fear didn't understand any of it, but he understood emotions and that was all he needed. His two companions, both a little xenophobic toward zebras for good reason, cringed and inched closer to Fear, sticking with him while he kept as calm as a cucumber, his eyes heavy set and suspicious.

About the time they reached the magical stones, which Fear could now hear crackling like real fire – probably a method to maintain comfort – the three zebras who'd been surrounding it had jolted off in a hurry. Meeting them was a gorgeous zebra mare coming out of her small tent. She was covered in golden jewelry, from limb rings to piercings, gems imprisoned in some of them. Her stripes were in the pattern of jagged, uneven lightning bolts, with dark marks around her eyes and her mane and tail were dreadlocks braided into a ponytail using crystalline baubles that Fear immediately guessed magnified her power. Seeing as they were different in appearance from the rest of what she had on. He wasn't sure if he was correct or not, but he wanted to overestimate rather than underestimate. Behind the mare was a second one, though her mane hung over her eyes giving her an air of invisibility and insignificance.

The two groups aligned with each other, with Fear puffing out his chest, and the mare ahead growling slightly.

"Nini Fearei Shatter kufanya hapa?"

Fear was certain he'd just heard his name spoken by this mare. But at the same time, he measured expectancy in neither tone nor emotional wavelength. So they knew who he was but didn't understand why he was here most likely? _Seer? No. She'd have seen me coming otherwise I wouldn't be on her radar and she'd know nothing about me. I'm not that important._ Fear's eyes widened imperceptibly as he fell back on his haunches and spread his forelegs out magnanimously, glancing from side to side. Acrid and Faith were sitting so close to them they were nearly touching Fear, who could feel every zebra in the encampment boxing them in with a zigzag pattern to close off openings. _Hmm..._ Fear's thoughts continued. _Not a Seer. But the only explanation is an umbran?_ It was merely a span of seconds but the deduction had come as if on the wind. _The umbrans are the only ones I've seen who know my name, and they can portend destruction. Are the zebra and umbrans in it together? Why would they be working with one another? Some kind of deal perhaps?_ Fear spoke with a loud, booming voice, manipulating his vocal cords to make it spread. "I'm here in peace! Can anyone here translate basic Equestrian?"

The air grew humid and thick. Miasmic. It felt less like moisture and more like a vibrational tuning. But it was surrounding them.

Fear realized who was causing it immediately. His pals looked uncomfortable and were shifting and squirming, even Faith who knew what zebras were like in combat. He could feel the intention radiating off of the insignificant zebra, she was focusing on the air around them to translate words. Nyx had mentioned zebras capable of it. They focused on the meaning behind the words, rather than the words themselves, in order to touch the souls of others with the closest approximation to what was being said. "I said I'm here in peace. Thank you for bringing a translator."

The mare ahead of him widened her eyes, they were violet in color Fear noticed. She appeared shocked Fear had so easily deduced he could speak clearly. But she did not reveal her hoof, even as her subordinates closed in, shutting off every single avenue of escape. She sat back on her haunches as well, placing a hoof against her chest. Strange, unknown stallion. To what do we owe the pleasure of equine presence?

Fear shifted uncomfortably for a second, his lips pulling back into an uncertain snarl. She was intentionally playing dumb. My name is Fearei Shatter. The zebra mare narrowed her eyes. _Good, she gave away she can tell I'm playing dumb._ Her emotions had shifted slightly. The wave had been almost non-existent but Fear had caught it. They could both tell the other was playing dumb. It was a small feedback loop that didn't have much of an end to it. Fear placed a hoof against his chest. I'm here to speak with your leader. May I?

The mare crossed her forelegs in an authoritarian manner. I am her. My name is Zaya. This, she gestured to the mare next to her, is my translator Erza. We welcome you among our kind Fearei Shatter. I would wish to know the reason for your arrival. Surely the Abyssinians have no intent to trade equines as a peace treaty? The war has been over for over a century, nearly two. There was a humorous lilt to Zaya's voice.

A small murmuring laugh ran through the crowd of zebras. They'd found that funny.

Fear shrugged his shoulders, holding his forelegs out again. Yeah, it's time we all let bygones be bygones. I'm from the wasteland myself so I got to experience firsthoof the destruction the war wrought. I want no more of it. You know the feeling when you've had your favorite dessert taken away forever and you can never have it again? I don't want to put the Abyssinians through that.

Zaya grimaced tightly, pulling her head back as if about to spit. The other zebras looked between themselves in worried confusion. What is your aim, Fearei Shatter? You have not given your aim.

Fear breathed in deep, and let out a torrential sigh. It echoed in the space the trio inhabited. He had to get ready to do something he'd never practiced before. Something he'd only theorized was possible. It had the potential for extreme repercussions. But if he could do it it'd keep them safe. I can feel your intent to kill me, Zaya. I don't know why you're doing this, or why you feel I'm such a danger, I can only guess. Not explicitly a lie, and it didn't give away that Fear was self-assured his guess was right. I'm merely here for peace talks. _So much for not incriminating the Abyssinians. Too late for that though._

I recommend you leave, while you still own your soul, Fearei Shatter. Zaya said simply, with a nod. I am a witch trained in the ways of soul combat. Your intentions will not give you power here. Please, mind your own business. You have two friends by your side who wish to see the next sunrise. I have no ill will toward ponies anymore. That all ceased when Princess Luna died.

Fear considered his words, his eyes flicking to the side, blinking once, jaw hanging open. _If only they knew what I knew. No point in revealing my hoof._ Sorry but this is my business. I don't want to see another wasteland in my time alive. So if you have to kill me then so be it. It's better to die a hero's death than a useless slave. Fear spat on the ground in front of him, taunting the zebras with his act of disrespect. One zebra in the crowd stepped forward. Fear's telekinesis erupted from his horn with a 'shing' and latched onto Shaybna. The magic was a warm vanilla.

watch?v=2k393ciQi3Q Sun or Moon watch?v=JOYPey4z7rc

Acrid steeled himself, getting low to the ground.

Faith put a hoof through her Alicannon's grip.

Zaya snorted. A hero's death? You? No. You are an enemy. Plain and simple. Useless and easily forgotten. No one will miss you. I gave you your chance. If you side with the Abyssinians then you must die as well. Goodbye, Fearei Shatter. Zaya stomped a hoof on the ground.

The zebras surged forth like a wave.

Acrid froze up. He'd intended to make a dome of earth but now that it was actually happening...!

Faith brought her Alicannon off her back and intended to spin it around.

Fear glanced back at them. Leave this to me guys. Then latched onto them with his magic, before subsuming their bodies and equipment in shadows. By manipulating those bodies he sent them rocketing back to the entrance. He forced them up out of the ground just as he brought his sword around. There was a war cry. His.

Thirty zebras, about that. All trained in Fallen Caesar martial arts. Fear feinted, slipping into the shadows as two zebras came up to him, intending to buck his barrel in. He slid back slightly, and jumped out of the shadows. _No time for hesitation or to check on the others. These are dangerous foes._ Traipse in to the void, waves of untold secrets carry you away into silence! Sleep! Fear brought the sword down on the two hindlegs that connected with each other. The quartz connected with bone, the spell, constantly maintained, seeped into the two zebras.

They collapsed without any effort, their eyes going dull and lifeless, lolling about.

Fear used a pulse of telekinesis to shove his body up into the air, then another pulse to send him spinning vertically as a zebra passed under him, bringing the sword around in an arc and sweeping it through the air, the tip lightly grazing the quick thinking zebra's scalp just as he tried to grab onto Fear.

The painted warrior went sliding forward into the ground, conking into the two others.

Fear hit the ground on all fours and flourished, getting low to the ground.

Another warrior approached, leaping at Fear off his hindlegs, twisting in the air, and bringing his back hooves up, kicking them forward.

Meanwhile another warrior lunged at Fear, gliding across the ground, pivoting a forehoof, and spinning, bringing a tailblade around to slice Fear's hindlegs off.

Fear hyuped onto his forelegs, doing what amounted to a handstand, and leaned forward, bringing the sword around to catch the zebra's hooves.

The zebra who landed on the sword with his kicking hooves vaulted off vertically, soaring into the air, and came down on where Fear was.

Fear repeated the incantation as the zebra sweeping the tailblade for his hindlegs did a somersault as his head faced him, and vaulted in order to kick Fear in his exposed stomach. Fear fell forward and caught himself on a slope of telekinesis, twisting around and bringing the sword with him, nicking the groundbound zebra's hoof, then sweeping it up and catching the hoof of the one coming down from above.

Five down.

Fear spun as he got onto all fours and brought the sword back around, intending to slam it into the side of an approaching zebra's skull. The next warrior pulled back at the last second, then reached out to grab Fear's face in his forelegs.

The warrior's hooves met air as Fear dove into the shadows, attaching to his stomach, and twirling about to his back, popping out hindlegs first, wrapped his forelegs around the zebra's stomach, and used a pulse of telekinesis to send him tumbling forward, bringing the zebra up, around, then down skull first into the ground giving him a concussion.

Another pulse of telekinesis sent Fear spinning around the zebra's body like it was a pole, flinging himself around and letting go, flying hind hooves first toward another zebra's face.

That zebra brought his forelegs up to guard.

It was a feint.

Fear pushed himself to the ground onto his forelegs and surged up with his hindlegs, jabbing the warrior in the stomach, crushing ribs hard enough to make them crack. Fear fell into the shadows as two more zebras lunged at him from the sides. He came up from behind the zebra he'd just incapacitated the lungs of and wound his sword around, repeating the incantation, and swiping it across the scalps of the two who'd tried to grab him.

Eight down.

Fear leaped back as a zebra came at him from ahead, Zaya and Erza having moved to give them space, not daring use her powers for fear of harming her comrades, Fear could tell.

The warrior coming at Fear from ahead flew into a series of close combat swings and punches.

Fear ducked, weaved, and danced as he skittered over downed striped bodies.

The warrior pretended to jump in order to throw a knee in Fear's face.

Fear didn't fall for the bait and duck to the side, but instead brought a forehoof up with a raucous scream and slammed it into the zebra's throat, temporarily collapsing his larynx and sending him to the ground barely able to breathe. Fear slipped into the shadows again and rushed away from the scene, forcing the others to follow the primary threat.

Nine down.

Fear couldn't spend time breathing as he leaped out, sword coming to his defense as he pumped positive emotions into it, parrying a duo of zebra hooves. Another zebra tried to grab him from behind. Fear responded by leaning on his forelegs and kicking his hindlegs out, his small size aiding him and allowing him to get his tiny hindlegs through the space and slamming hard into striped chest, sending spittle flying and bones pressing into lungs.

One warrior coming at him tried to duck under his blade and get in close and personal while the other spent time harrying the emotional sword and provoking its attention.

Fear reacted easily, sliding to the side with a burst of telekinesis, and then using a second burst to shove the zebra coming at him into the ground, flattening him like a pancake.

In between moves Fear spoke the incantation in a rush, and brought the sword away from the provoker down to the zebra who'd just attacked him, and followed up by jabbing the butt of the handle into the second warrior's snout, skewing it. Fear felt another zebra come at him and twisted around, doing a backwards somersault and planting his hindlegs into his attacker's chest and sending the runner gliding over him and skidding across the dirt just as his blade finally touched the previous, then whipped around and pricked the point of it into the zebra he'd just countered.

Twelve down. About eighteen left.

Three zebra came at him at once, two from the sides and one from above. One tried to buck him, another tried to slice through his knees, and the other was bringing a hoof down onto where his skull was. Fear was panting hard, unable to quite go into the shadows very easily. He countered by punching himself into the air to the side with telekinesis, over the one trying to sweep him, tumbling as he did so, falling on top of the zebra with an 'oof,' and bringing the sword up to cascade the tip against incoming hoof, sending the unconscious body plummeting into earth and spinning it around to come down on the zebra to his right's head.

Fear rolled off the zebra who was flailing under him, spinning across the ground and pushing himself up with all four legs. The warrior tried to lunge at Fear. The young stallion feinted by pretending to meet him hoof for hoof, but flattened himself down with telekinesis at the last second, letting the zebra stumble over his prone body. He brought the sword to greet the warrior and send him into knock out land.

Fifteen taken care of. Fifteen left. It was easy to sense the souls still around now.

Fear was ready to take on more, huffing, puffing, and panting, his chest heaving. Yet no others were coming at him. The dirt was littered with passed out striped forms like logs caught in various positions. One was grasping at his throat trying to breathe, crawling across the ground. Two others were clutching their destroyed rib cages. The remaining fifteen were keeping their distance, trying to judge how to approach this menace. Fear knew what they were thinking.

 _We need to stop attacking first._

Something like that anyway. It was the agreed upon emotional intent within all of them. Fear merely spun his blade in circles, passing it from either side of him, before bringing it down next to his face and holding out a hoof.

Come on shitlords there are a lot of you, one of me, and I don't have all day to play with you kiddies!

The taunt seemed to get them moving. All fifteen of them were spiraling around Fear, slowly drawing closer like a kaleidoscope of striped enemies.

Hah! Fear barked. I never thought I'd see the day when I was fighting a centuries old enemy! You know this might be war between us all for Abyssinia but we don't _have_ to do this. Just give up! Fear's breathing was growing a little ragged, but he still stayed standing.

Radiation was evolution, change, unregulated growth. It was poison of the highest order, and he was growing accustomed to the feeling he needed to summon to his sword by constantly spouting the words that brought the power out of his blade. Growing used to touching minds with poison.

I said come on fuckers! Come get me! Fear taunted one more time as he watched all fifteen in his mind's eye. How about this? I'll close my eyes and you all can try to attack me that way! Fear did as he'd promised, and let his eyes fall shut.

One zebra had enough, diverging from the group and launching at Fear.

Fear danced to the side and brought his sword tip around, slightly grazing the zebra and sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap of limbs.

Got anymore for me you useless sacks of shit!?

The striped enemy knew better than to approach Fear without a plan. Fear's eyes were still closed, but it made him even more dangerous. Now he could sense the location of souls, the ramification of intent, on a congenital level.

Four zebras approached in a cardinal fashion. Four more zebras approached from compass directions. They were slow, tentative. They were waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Meaningless! Fear cried out, and swept the sword in a circle. Every zebra sneered. That was what Fear wanted, for them to let down their guard. They thought he was harmless if they didn't attack first.

Fear felt the first zebra lunge at him as his sword was on the opposite side. The warriors had pulled away to keep from being nicked but that didn't matter. The young stallion rolled under the one who had lunged at him, tripping him up unexpectedly and sending him face first into the ground. He brought his sword tip down onto the zebra's flanks, knocking him unconscious.

Eyes still closed.

Fourteen left.

Another zebra tried to jump on top of him while his sword was busy. Another slid forward to kick him while he was down.

Fear plunged into the shadows and let the two zebras collide with each other, then popped out a few inches away.

Two other zebras had expected it and attempted to attack him when he came up out of the shadows for air. Fear just sent himself into the air and brought his sword up above his body.

The striped foe coming down on top of him flailed, seeing himself about to be impaled.

Feint.

The young stallion shoved himself to the side and brought his sword with him, letting the tip barely slice the flesh of his attacker's barrel. Fear hit the ground on all fours, and brought the sword up in an arc and then down on the zebras who'd finally untangled themselves, knocking them out with one cut, then arching it around horizontally and touching the one who was caught under the fallen body.

Ten left.

Fear jumped forward, bringing a hoof around and lightly bapping the one who'd snuck up behind him in the face.

The zebra tried to grab it.

Fear grinned as hooves connected, and brought his other forehoof up, lunging forward, and slamming it into the crook of his 'legpit' then spun around until his back was against the warrior's stomach, and _heaved_ , bringing the striped one up and then down into the ground on his back, a crack sounding out from the force of his spine hitting the ground. He brought the sword down on him, lightly touching the stomach.

Twenty-one out for the count.

The zebras attacking Fear were all growing incredibly wary. They didn't know how to fight this little one. They barely even knew his name. One was getting wet between the legs and ran off with his tail tucked away.

Eight remained.

Eyes kept closed.

At least _one_ of you knows when to give up! So. When do I get the honor of fighting Witch Zaya, hm? Is it only until all of you are knocked out like the rest!? None of you stand a chance, just give up! I've trained for this, and none of you have what it takes to take me down! Your will is shrinking, I can feel it. Save face, keep your dignity. Don't let a little pony knock you out. I haven't even killed any of you, just incapacitated!

Fear's speech was having its desired impact. Another zebra wandered away, giving up silently.

Seven left.

Another's shaking legs finally got the best of him and he prostrated against the ground. No! Please! Spare us! We didn't know! Fear felt the intent. He hadn't wanted to kill the Abyssinians. Still, 'I was just following orders' was no excuse. The young stallion forced himself to calm down.

 _It might not be an excuse but most of these zebras haven't grown up like I did. They've been brainwashed by their culture, by their nationality._ Fear twirled his sword again. I'm not letting my guard down until each and every one of you is either unconscious or out of this damn compound!

The one who'd prostrated himself ran off without another word, taking Fear's mercy.

Six more.

You want a piece of this still!? Come get it! I don't have time for your dilly dallying! Fear's voice was full of faux rage. He remembered Chrono Corona. The Abyssinians may or may not be innocent, but they didn't deserve the death these zebras intended for them. How about we do this another way? Why don't you tell me _why_ you're intending to kill the Abyssinians? Hm?

The satyr Seele, one finally spoke, albeit calmly. Far more disciplined. He wishes to see the Abyssinians suffer for what they did to the Storm King.

Fear balked. _That's_ why you're going for them!? For revenge!? I'm giving you all _one_ last chance. Give up or I'm taking the gloves off and you're _dying_! It was a bluff.

Zaya approached. For revenge, but also so that Seele will give us the technology we need to prosper. Her voice was rhythmic, with a certain primal cadence. I suppose you've earned that much information, Fearei Shatter.

You have no idea what you're up against. I'm not going to let you do whatever you want. I'm here to keep the peace. Even if you keep sending zebras I'll keep taking _all_ of you down. Call off your lapdogs and I'll spare their lives! Fear showed no ounce of uncertainty.

Zaya nodded once. Fine. They may go. Leave the compound for now. Your fight is with me colt. She paused. And them. The zebras collected around Fear, except for the passed out bodies, left.

Fear glanced as he felt a pair of presences enter his range. Acrid and Faith. His head bolted to look toward them. Their eyes were wide. Dull.

Think fast, colt. Zaya spoke.

Intent blasted across Fear's brain as he realized what had happened. He could feel the poison in their souls. Zaya had tainted them similarly to when Breiker had tainted his family.

Fear wove to the side as earth surged up to try and grab his hooves and pin him. He somersaulted as he felt _something_ lash out from Zaya. Then he threw himself into the air as Faith's cannon fired at him. Fear twirled himself around in circles with telekinesis, fusing his sword to his body with shadows, then launched his body at his family as fast as he could.

Faith brought her cannon up like a pike to stab Fear as he came at them.

Fear shoved himself up.

Acrid sent a burst of rock to pierce Fear's belly.

Fear pushed himself higher.

Though hearts are heavy and souls have stains, the fires of healing shall cleanse our pains! Fear cried as he pulsed himself to the ground _hard_ , his legs tremoring under him as he hit the ground, brought his sword out, and slashed the fire tipped spell across the backs of both his loved ones' necks.

Acrid and Faith, as they turned around, jerked in place, their jaws clenching up. Both froze, then a shuddering convulsion ran through them and they collapsed to the ground as the poison was slowly burned away from their souls.

Fear jumped forward, feeling Zaya trying to do something to his family, and pushed himself in the way of it.

He realized too late what it was.

Fear shoved himself to his left as something cold and burning opened its maw up wide to consume him. Something spiritual and grotesque, a presence of power more than a creature. The jaw clamped down on Fear's hindlegs.

There was a scream.

Zaya laughed maniacally. I see now why you pushed them away from you! You should trust your friends more! Or not. It doesn't matter.

Fear felt a poison inject into his body. He repeated the fire incantation and pressed it to his back as he hit the ground on his belly.

Oh no you don't, Zaya muttered as if declaring an oath. You lose here and now.

Fear felt the next poison flood into him within seconds. Starting at his right hind hoof. It gradually spread upward. He slammed his sword down into his leg, sending blossoming warmth funneling through it.

The searing cold and the chilling warmth met together in the hindleg like a curse and a cure colliding. The nerves were dying, everything inside and out, leaving the leg numb and dangling limply. But it ended just above the knee, near the hip.

Fear realized he had to end this quickly, and slipped into the shadows. All he needed was the right intent. Fear masked his soul with a silent illusion. A skilled feint. Not even thinking about it, just flowing into it like it was second nature, a tip from Drax. Zaya was none the wiser. He was going to get close to her and use the Solar Flare spell.

It was a dumb illusion, but Fear had nothing better in mind.

That would work well enough though. Zaya lashed out with her soul to try and grab Fear and yank him out of the shadows.

The two read each other like it was a game of Poker and both of them were obvious.

Fear's body slithered up next to Zaya and leaped out of the shadows. He brought his forelegs up, as if to successfully call on the power of the sun.

No! Cursed interstellar spells! Zaya brought up the electromagnetism of the earth to her call as she muttered a ritualistic spell under her breath, covering her face with a foreleg. Zaya's downfall was not that she was stupid, so much that she'd underestimated and overestimated Fear at the same time. While she had overestimated he could use the solar flare as quickly and powerfully as his illusory intent had dictated, she had underestimated his ability with illusions. That, and she had overestimated her own skill with her soul reading spell.

The shadow attached to Fear's body lunged out. Shade morphed into blade, and stabbed brutally into Zaya's shoulder. Blood blossomed.

Fear's eyes contracted. On the fringes of birth and death, sealed in limbo, _freeze_! He brought his forelegs forward, letting the spell surge through his sword and into the zebra witch.

The young stallion collapsed onto the ground on one side, catching his weight with three legs, the lame leg crumpling under him. He let out a long whistle of a breath as Zaya's own body fell like a lead weight, her soul magic, her physical capabilities, her ritualistic spells, everything sealed away temporarily.

Fear dared not collapse onto his side, his... permanently dead leg dangling under him. He recalled how the zebras in the alternate timeline had tried to assassinate him. He glared down at Zaya, tempted to kick her in the gut, stomp on her ribs and shatter them. She had taken something away from him for good! _She took my leg! I can't move it! It's impossible! It's completely numb!_ Fear's inner voice was panicked, but his face was set into a calm scowl. However... Fear knew.

There wasn't time to focus on that right now. There was an umbran here somewhere.

Fear walked on three legs, casting his vision about, staying close to Zaya.

 _Why can't I sense him? There is **guaranteed** an umbran around here somewhere. Unless it's off somewhere else? Where would an umbran go...? Hmm... umbrans are neither living nor dead, just an equine shaped mass of necromantic magical potential that feeds on despair. So..._ Fear's eyes widened and whipped around looking at nothing. _It's probably masking its soul signature with the scent of death? The feeling of unfeeling? It'd make sense. After I killed two of them they wouldn't want to play around anymore. It's becoming a pattern._ Fear glared at Zaya. Where's your umbran friend, Zaya!? He's a danger to everyone, even us! It sounded weird letting that come out of his mouth.

 _Umbrans_ , Fear thought. _Aren't all dangers. But this one is. It's clearly manipulating things._

Come out! He shouted. I know you're out there!

Zaya groaned out. Ex... saaaaa. A series of coughs and spasms.

Fear grimaced. Is that his name!?

watch?v=9p7TUZcLlQQ

Exa, the umbran, wandered out of one of the tents, presence still stifled, and spoke. You are indeed a threat to us, Fearei Shatter. It has been a long time since we have felt trepidation. Nonetheless, your friends are no longer here. And... The umbran held up an item in his sickly telekinetic aura. A balefire bomb. He looked exactly like Petta, but a little more grisly, with more strands of seemingly peeled flesh. I think I'm going to put a stop to you here, and now. And take your body for myself.

Fear snarled, his sword coming back into his body. Just try! He watched the nuke carefully, with keen eyes. You wanna blow us all to kingdom come with a damn balefire bomb? It was a tear-shaped egg with water trickle-like flames surrounding it, a pulsating, glowing radioactive core at its center. Hah, big scary necrodick thinks his threats affect _me_ of all stallions. Go ahead, use the balefire bomb, turn us into zombies. I'll still come back and slap your limbo ass with my rotting cock, knock your razor teeth in until they're cutting up your guts, and make you shit them out you cowardly son of a bitch!

Zaya looked at Fear with horror in her eyes, unable to lift her head. Truly afraid of the small colt now, not knowing what to expect, or what he was capable of. He seemed like a demigod in that one moment, unable to grasp the truth. Was Fear a demigod who could use interstellar spells like Exa had spoken of the Starlight Shredder, or was he merely a changeling? Was he both? None? Her shock was rampant on her face as she drooled on the ground from her paralysis.

It would've been funny if Fear had time for that.

The umbran was surprised by Fear's gall, the first hint of emotion other than sadism showing on that glowing turquoise face that looked like a flayed skull.

 _Only one chance for this._ Fear let his eyes fall shut and called out. _Omega Storm! I need you!_ Fear felt the presence in his mind filter from him, and shoot forward faster than light, as if it was moving space around her with its thought, rather than moving through it.

Fear's eyes glimmered. He leaned forward.

Exa looked curious, about to drop it. Fine if that's how you want it I will.

On the fringes of birth and death! Fear's image phased out as he switched places with his tulpa. One second he was a few yards away the next he was right up next to the umbran.

Exa rose up onto his hindlegs in surprise, whinnying as he dropped the volatile, activated balefire bomb.

The shadow attached to Fear's body slid out. Sealed in limbo! The blade glistened with a pale blue molten sheen as the tip slid into the falling balefire bomb, stabbing. _Freeze_! The emotion poured into the blade, and the spell scattered into the core.

It was unsure what had happened first, the bomb had activated or Fear had defused it. Either way, the young stallion didn't stop there. He let out a war cry. Danger, scatter to shrapnel, explode! And he brought the nuke, speared on the tip of his sword, up and down onto the ground, making the entire thing explode into pieces of egg splatter leaving only flames.

Exa lunged at Fear in frustration, intending to kill him with one touch.

Fear's image phased away from the umbran, back to where he was before, his tulpa taking his place, her body made of pure thought sliding right through the necromantic energy.

You think you got me? You think you're the best!? Well I got news for you! You're nothing! Why not live your life a little more honorably huh!? Fear floated his blade back to him and twirled it with a flourish, sweeping through the air, the cut creating a whistle sound.

Exa stomped on the ground like a petulant foal. You horrendous little colt! Do you have any idea what you've done!?

I know exactly what I've done!

You're lucky you didn't kill those zebras, or I'd be raising them all from the dead to fight you with all their power! You would never beat them! Exa grumbled. But I guess I'll have to settle for feeding from them.

Fear held his blade in the air vertically. I got news for you Exa! I'm not going to give you the chance!

Exa looked up at Fear with morbid curiosity.

You're not the only one who's grown more powerful! Fear called out with his soul, taking the mass of sleeping bodies, his family, and the zebras, and pulling from them. Siphoning their love. There's a reason I bluffed about killing them!

Zaya's gaze lingered on Fear with awe.

Exa snorted. You think that's enough to kill me?

The young stallion screamed as he felt the flood of love enter his body, and he filtered it into the sword. Yes I do! What's better than concentrated despair? Concentrated love! Love will always overcome fear! He slid his sword through the air, spinning it over him.

Exa couldn't keep up the bluff. He took a couple steps back.

Fear grimaced, holding the blade next to his face as the pinkest pink, bubbling, fizzing gaseous liquid poured from his mind into his sword, latching onto it. You know what's better than a love powered sword, _Exa_!? Fear enthused with a hiss.

Exa's voice stumbled. W-what?

A love powered spell! Fear charged at the umbran.

The umbran lashed out with his sickly power to try and catch one of the nearby zebras and kill them. Surely Fear cared too much about this life to let it be extinguished? Hostages were important for despair!

Fear's sword melted against him, into his shadow, and his form phased from where it was, appearing in front of the sickly aura.

Never before had the young stallion been so scared something wouldn't work, but even as his heart hammered in his chest he knew he had to try. Love is life! He pulled his sword free from his body and swirled it in the air, catching the necromantic energy...

And tainting it. Fear had thought for sure it would merely cut through. But he didn't let up. As his sword swung through the miasma he grit his teeth and anchored his hooves. His sword radiated an effervescent smoke of pink, constantly shifting, with a liquid shell surrounding the blade itself. It mixed with the necromantic energy, life and death swirling together. Fear leaped forward off of three hooves at Exa.

Exa was connected to the aura, lassoed by it. There was a loud scream. It wasn't Fear's as the umbran cowered away, seeing its death coming to it. Mortal just like all the others.

Spreading spring, enormous love, heed my call, terror destruction! Fear stabbed the umbran with his sword. The love spread like a virus, clinging to more and more territory, making Exa's flesh bubble and pop like a bulbous rash. It was constantly growing, climbing. Exa shrieked. He tried to pull himself off. Then tried to touch Fear to kill him.

Fear switched places with his tulpa, arriving on the whole other side, still holding onto his blade with telekinesis, funneling the spell into Exa.

There was a loud, agonizing screech like metal on metal, then a sound like fungus exploding and melting away into mold slime. All as Exa's body erupted, completely rent apart by the love coursing through its body.

Fear took a few moments to catch his breath as the battle... seemed to be over? He stumbled. He'd been using his tulpa _a lot_ and it was leaving his mind a little fragmented like he hadn't experienced in a while. Not only that but his right hindleg was completely destroyed. Nerve-wise, it couldn't move. _Just another scar. I'll take care of it later. There are more important things right now._ Fear carefully limped over to Zaya.

Witch Zaya. I'm giving you one single chance to give up here and now. I don't care what your reasoning for doing so is. But you've lost. There's no point to you also losing your life. The war of a couple centuries ago is over. And with it should also be the death of nationalistic ideals such as fighting to the death for a lost cause.

Fear paused.

I promise to protect you to the best of my ability, and try to find a way to help your people with whatever trouble they're having. Whatever reason made you latch onto the satyrs. Fear _shunked_ his blade into the ground next to him and leaned on it. So. Do we have a truce?

Erza stood in the background, looking at everything with an empty sense of wonder.

Zaya's voice came out low. I surrender, Fearei Shatter. I didn't... never wanted to imagine Exa would try to _use_ us.

Fear knew it wasn't _just_ that which was influencing her decision.

Seele is a conqueror though, Zaya continued. You will not have an easy time. He has an umbran on his side as well. They are working together. Mercilessly. The umbrans wish to collect enough despair to destroy their barrier completely. I guess they are backstabbers though...

Fear huffed and spun a hoof. I figured. Don't worry about it right now. We have bigger fish to fry. Like I said I don't care about your reasons, how shallow or even how deep they are. I only care about your decision. He sat on his haunches, though his lame leg was a little twisted up and splayed out to the side from his body without him noticing. It was a little... ugly.

Acrid and Faith were the first to wake up, about the same time. It'd started with groaning and proceeded to rubbing the back of their necks in pain from the slight cut in the skin. Hopefully it wouldn't scar, Fear thought. He was busy sitting in one of the tents with the other two. The place was moderately furnished, with things like sleeping bags, etc. It wasn't exactly thorough, given it was a temporary station, but there were some trinkets lying about from zebras who'd taken things from home. To remind them of their lives, of their families.

 _These zebras all have lives. They're just trying to survive._ Fear's thoughts continued. The young stallion blew on a wooden mug of juicy apple and mint tea. He held it in his telekinesis. "It's good to see you two awake."

Faith grumbled, "I feel like I took a caravan to the back of the head."

Acrid quipped. "Same but..." it started as a quip but then it dragged off. "Actually I got nothing. Fear what happened?"

Fear took a little sip, closing his eyes. "I fought some zebras, lost a leg. Battled an umbran. Standard operating procedure with us. You know how it is."

Faith snorted. "Nothing about this is natural... how'd you win?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Fear sighed. "It's bad enough I've lost a leg." It was as if it hadn't sunk in for the others yet. "I wanted to apologize for not trusting you two more. I should've kept you with me when we fought all those zebras. I just..."

Acrid waved a hoof. "You didn't want us getting in the way, right? It was a good idea. Faith and I couldn't take them on. We don't have the right skill sets for it."

 _Harrumph,_ Faith sounded out. "You don't know that for sure, Acrid!"

Fear set down his mug. "Either way. They were really skilled and once they determined me a threat they finally started acting serious. But even that wasn't enough." The young stallion shrugged. "I'm... numb right now you guys. All I can do is apologize."

Faith... finally nodded. "Don't worry about it Fear. A mare approached us soon after you shot us away from the main combat and fought with us. She didn't take any damage. She had all this electromagnetism surrounding her and she took a full brunt alicannon shot." She slumped.

Fear could tell they were both dejected, mournful. He didn't know what to say, or how to help. _How do you tell someone it's okay to be weak sometimes? Especially when we depend on each other as much as we do?_ "On the bright side your guys' love helped me defeat the umbran."

"Ugh," Acrid sighed. "That's not really that impressive."

Fear shrugged and mumbled, bringing the mug back to his lips and drinking a little more despite how it burned his mouth like a fire. The mint was refreshing, and the apple juice gave it a sugary fruitiness. "I could always try to teach you the things I intend to teach Gentler."

Faith considered it. "I'd like that, but... I don't think I want to move outside of my comfort zone, using my physical body for everything. Thank you though."

Acrid wasn't certain either. "That's a lot of work. I don't think it'd even help. I'm not an up close fighter like you. I'm an area of effect and ranged attacker and defender." He rolled his shoulders. "Still, you should do it Faith. At least learn shadow walking. It might help."

"I will if you do, Acrid." Faith responded.

"Fffffiiiiine," the older stallion mumbled. "I guess I can try to learn it. It's one thing out of how many things in Fear's repertoire by this point? Might as well."

And like that, the emotions had more or less returned to normal due to a simple suggestion. _Maybe I was overthinking it. I suppose stabilizing emotions are as simple as offering to help sometimes._ "I'll teach all three of you shadow walking if I can. I've also been considering how to teach an earth pony telekinesis. It seems like it'd be an extension of stickyhooves. I'm still thinking on it."

Acrid and Faith looked between them. "Sheesh Fear," Acrid stated. "You're really going all out on this teaching thing huh? What happened to taking it easy?"

"Haha!" Fear laughed. "I don't know. I just... wanna make sure you guys don't feel bad. You guys tell me often that weakness isn't a bad thing, but I just know how it feels so I don't want to put you through that if you guys don't have to be."

Faith bat a hoof. "Fear it's fine. If we can't learn _everything_ we're not going to be too bothered. We have our skills too after all. We're just sort of sulking, but we'll get over it. It's inevitable."

Fear gave a tentative smile. "Are you two sure?"

"Positive," Acrid responded. "You worry about you for now."

Fear's anxiety always seemed to make the others feel better, one way or another. _Oh well. If they stick to it I'm sure I can teach them with time and effort on both our parts. I wanna turn everyone around me into winners. I don't want there to ever be losers ever again, especially not my loved ones. I want us all to prosper together, and maybe teaching everyone magic is how to do it. I don't know. I'm not going to get too ahead of myself._

 _Maybe I'm being a little overdramatic?_ Fear had a distinct desire to hold a funeral for his dead leg. Sure it was just... numb. And he couldn't move it no matter how hard it tried. But it was difficult walking with only three hooves _all the time_. Such a languid, annoying experience having one trailing behind him constantly, sometime clopping about as the hoof jostled against the ground like an ugly vestigial limb. That was the worst part, it was incredibly unattractive now. The others didn't seem to care and he didn't understand why. Upon asking them they'd said it was just another scar on his journey.

 _But it's a lost limb! Doesn't that mean anything? I'm technically disabled now!_ They told him that they felt for him, but they knew he'd get over it. He was clever enough to do anything. Why was he worrying so much? He'd gone through worse things.

It was mind blowing how uncaring they seemed about it. He knew they cared but... they just trusted him _blindly_! Expected him to get over it eventually, like it was no big deal. Would they feel the same if it happened to them? Likely not.

Ugh. This was just another thing the wasteland did, took away the ability to do things.

Zaya came into the tent, requesting Fear's attention. Erza was behind her. What will you have us do? Admit to the King and Queen what our intentions were?

Fear pushed his thoughts away for now. It was incredibly distracting but there was no time. Yeah. Pretty much. They'll probably want to execute you. Before the zebra mare could respond he continued. But I'm not going to let them, even if I need to escort you out of Panthera. I'm not letting them kill everyone just willy nilly just because they did something wrong. His forelegs stiffened, flexing slightly.

You're a kind soul, Fearei Shatter. Maybe too kind. Zaya looked off to the side, gnawing her lower lip.

Forget about it. And just call me Fear. My full name is rough on the ears when it's constantly being repeated. He waved a hoof around and put it down. I don't suppose you can heal my leg?

Zaya breathed in deep. No. I'm sorry.

I didn't think so. What exactly did you do to it anyway?

I modified your soul. It was a poison that steals the use of certain functions. Your soul merely has forgotten, and can never remember, that it has a leg to use. It will occasionally have glimpses, and that will lead to phantom pains you will only be able to eventually overcome by remembering they aren't real. Zaya sounded genuinely solemn about it.

Fear shuddered. You were merciless huh?

Zaya shrugged a shoulder. Well it was either that, or try to explicitly kill you. But after you showed mercy to my soldiers I figured I owed you life, even if it was an incapacitated one. Despite what Exa told me about your brutality. She looked off to the side. Besides, even among zebras destroying a soul with our magic is looked down upon. It taints a soul's psyche forever. And I am a witch, not a warrior.

Fear chose to omit that he'd destroyed a soul before. And realized that Zaya was having doubts about Exa from the start.

Why do you refrain from speaking? Zaya queried.

Oh. Well I guess I can't hide that easily. He blushed and tilted his chin against his chest. I destroyed... part of a soul once. Timeline shenanigans.

Zaya nodded once. That is a terrible thing. But it must not have been the same way we are capable of it. That or you did not destroy all facets of their soul, just a specific segment that was tainted. When we destroy a soul, we destroy all facets.

 _As in all timelines? How's that work? Does every timeline self of that pony just merely... fall dead? Well at least this means Breiker is in some way, shape, or form alive._ Is the taint similar to when a pony cannibalizes another pony?

Yes, Fear. It creates a constant, insatiable hunger from then on. Eternal. It is a poison. I suspect you could alleviate, though not cure, this poison to some degree with your sword, but you'd need a lot of magic, and it is only a theory. Zaya held a hoof against her chest, before clicking it against the ground. How did you like your tea by the way? I am sorry I could not make it for you, but I hope my guidance was... fruitful. She grew a tentative smile.

Yeah it was good. I haven't had tea before now. I should drink it more often. And you're right, using apple juice instead of water was just right for me. How'd you know I like sweet and fruity things? Fear was curious, finding himself flowing perfectly into camaraderie.

I read your soul. Nothing more. I honestly should've listened to what I read in the first place, instead of attacking you. Zaya shook her head from side to side. We should get going soon though. I will escort you. However before we go one of my soldiers is making a temporary splint for you, so your leg does not wander around. She stood up and twisted around.

Gee, thanks, Fear spat sarcastically. I know you mean well but it would've been cool if you could've, like, not done it in the first place.

We were enemies Fear. I did all I knew. I am sorry.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm still bitter. And going to be for awhile. Fear sighed. By the way, what are zebra's morbid fascination with souls in the first place?

Zaya grinned, waiting for Fear to follow her to the entrance to the tent where his friends were waiting. I can only speak for myself. I have always been enthralled with the way souls greet a husk of a body when it is first born. I am in love with the... usual amnesia it undergoes, and I admire the way it seamlessly integrates with the brain at birth. How, unlike a parasite, it is unobtrusive and merges, fuses, and becomes a submissive partner to the brain itself. I try to fight the same way a soul would. But I cannot just be defensive all the time.

Fear 'huh'ed. Well that was interesting. As Fear got his splint in place, fusing his leg erect temporarily, he asked Zaya to elaborate more on the threat that was this... Seele.

Seele is the Satyr's new Storm King; although he is... different. He managed to get a black book, a book with dark magics inscribed in it, and used it to give himself an unalterable, yet undefeatable fate. His intent is to conquer Equestria, who stymied the satyr's efforts in the first place, and to steal its secrets. They have elemental technology, and have used their black book to create soul weapons, weapons that destroy a soul and the connections to the body in such a visceral way that the brain is ripped apart. They are in their country, working on a soul engine for a train they are building near Abyssinia's borders. They use the spirits to give it various enchantments, and to power it. It's... grotesque. But we needed their technology.

Fear realized that there were _multiple_ reasons Zaya had finally given in. Part of it was trust. So let me get this straight. While the wasteland has been suffering and scavenging for its war time bullshit, the satyrs have been slowly collecting power and researching their _own_ bullshit in order to eventually invade everyone? With weapons that completely ignore armor and could kill any single creature that has a modicum of intelligence?

Zaya grinned from ear to ear, lidding her eyes in an almost seductive manner, which for her, seeing as Fear wasn't used to zebras, was exotic. Precisely. While the wasteland deals with its problems, _all_ of us are constantly progressing and trying to find peace. With Princess Luna dead and gone, the zebras have shed their hatred of equines with time. The ones farthest away from the wasteland at least. She gave a little shrug.

 _I can't hide Luna's presence from everyone._ Luna still exists... in dreams. She's watching over the night and pacifying the nightmares of others.

Zaya glanced to Fear and murmured. So it's true... How strange.

Huh?

Exa said Luna existed within the realm of dreams, and he was hoping to turn me into a hypnomancer so that I may be able to find her and take her out with my spell to read and find souls. Zaya sounded uncomfortable. I declined. I did not fully believe him, and I personally never believed Princess Luna was the threat we all saw her as. Startouched, Worldtouched, those words are meaningless to me. I do not believe souls can be tainted by interstellar or planetary forces. I do not believe in astrology. And even if I did, that is no reason to exterminate a species.

That's not all he told you, is it?

Zaya nodded. I do not trust umbrans as a rule. They are harbingers of despair. I had a feeling he was manipulating us, but I had no proof, and I did not want to forsake a potential friendship and be left with nothing, all for a gut feeling. I apologize for that. Though I can't say I would have done any differently if I had not seen your power and compassion Fear.

What about this Worldtouched thing you speak of? What's that? I've heard of the other but never that one.

Worldtouched, Zaya explained, is someone touched by the world, by a planet's motherly, kind, protecting nature. It is not necessarily touched by a planet, but it is someone who exudes love. If I was more superstitious, I would daresay you are Worldtouched, Fear. You wielded the love of my brethren and your family like it was second nature. Love is not normally a weapon, but a force of protection. It is a powerful form of magic, though it usually comes in the form of romance. She shook her head. The fact that you used a force of protection as a tool for destruction, against a force of destruction, leaves me in awe. You are.. terrifying, Fear.

Fear was left in silence for awhile, just mulling that around. Well. Either way I worked to come this far. So don't get the wrong ideas. I'm not a monster. I'm just a hard worker.

I feel that in your soul as well, Fear. Do not think it is lost on me. Your determination is astounding. I do think you should have trusted your friends more, and kept them with you so I had not been able to attack them, but I do think they would have gotten in your way in this situation. My warriors would have likely used them as hostages if they weren't able to fend them off. There are many what ifs in the world, but I am glad it worked out how it did.

More ideas to muse on. Fear decided it wasn't worth dwelling over. Thanks. I'm trying not to think about it. I trusted my gut in that moment, and I'm glad I did. It might've been the wrong choice but I did it. The two were on the path back to Panthera. Let's focus on King Leo and Queen Lisa right now. Not on us. You seem like you'd make for a good friend though, Zaya.

I am more than willing to be friends with you, Fear. You have proven yourself in combat, and as an equine. Your display of compassion will never be lost on me, and it is inspiring.

Don't think too hard on it, Fear responded. I was merely lucky I didn't have to kill your warriors, and that I'd come up with a way to incapacitate others. Nothing more than the right place, at the right time.

Zaya smiled. _But you chose to do things the hard way, Fear,_ she thought.

Besides, Fear continued. I knew I was dealing with an umbran and I couldn't give him a level up. It was all a tactical decision.

Zaya didn't believe that for a second. It had just happened to work out. Fear was just being modest. Faith and Acrid just looked at Fear with a simper and a grin respectively. They weren't going to interrupt, though Acrid did consider making their movement faster with earth manipulation like he'd learned from those wrestlers. Fear had an awkward gait to his walk, given one leg shuffled along behind him and his body sagged like he had a limp. Along the way to Panthera, Fear asked, and was given, more of what Zaya was capable of. Calling upon the soul of the world through ritual in order to cast elemental abilities, like fire, heat, cold, water, wind, poison, cleansing. And other things. A lot similar to what Fear could do, but differently.

Lisa's lower lip trembled. Her brow furrowed. Leo slumped over, his elbows on his knees. Face in his hands. The tomcat was shaking, not in rage, but in relief and terror.

They had come days away from their unexpected end, just like the wasteland.

Zaya crossed her forelegs over each other and bowed her head. I apologize, your majesties, for the trouble we have caused. And I hope that through Fear our two nations can relearn to coexist. If you must take it out on someone, please let it be me, and not my subordinates.

Fear spoke up before the king and queen could, his face set in a perpetual scowl, standing behind and to the side of Zaya, with Erza behind him to his other side. King Leo, Queen Lisa. I have already told you my side of the story. I would appreciate your mercy. The drought has made the zebras near Abyssinia desperate. The satyrs took advantage of it. You've heard it for yourself, and I can guarantee it's not a lie. And I'm not in on it. I wouldn't come this far just to get you all killed.

There was silence for moments on end. King Leo's knees leaned inward toward each other, his body wobbling. The two were not used to such close calls. He'd dropped his scepter long ago upon learning what Fear had accomplished, all on his own. And the fact that they had pushed him to what could have certainly been his death. King Leo's voice cracked. You said you have fought umbrans before, Fearei Shatter. Do you understand the magnitude of what you say?

Yes your majesty. Fear confirmed with a nod.

And you have lost the use of one of your legs. Yet you still wish to defend the zebras who have done this to you? You believe we can all just put this aside as easily as you have, and learn how to move past it? Has your life been in danger many times before?

Yes, your majesty. Fear responded. I have been through this many times. With raiders, with dragons, with changelings. In a way I am sure I have gone through it here, with you two as well.

King Leo flinched visibly as if struck. Lisa's gaze skewed to the side. Fearei Shatter. You are a wonder. To you it may seem like you haven't done much of anything at all, just been in our city for a few days. But to us it feels like you just one day popped up, shared your feelings with us, and then did the unthinkable after we had considered giving you over to the Enclave. Leo looked up, his eyes were angry and tired. It was directed toward himself. Hooded eyes, lines under them. Some of his fur looked a little silver as if he'd aged a few years from learning how close he'd come to devastation, to being vaporized. After all the Enclave has told us... to hear a wastelander defending an enemy. It is absurd. Leo sat up, throwing his hands out. I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't in front of me. He leaned on his knees again. Fear... we cannot normally let a potential fugitive go free. Examples must be made. But...

Leo's lip trembled. I think I already know where that would lead us. I cannot promise we will remain allies with the zebras, but we will not treat this as a declaration of war either. Your service to us has earned that much. Our champion's wishes should be upheld. Are you certain you have taken care of this threat... permanently? Fearei Shatter?

No. Fear responded. But I'm going to. I'm going after the satyrs next. They're not going to know what hit them. They're going to get their faces crushed into the ground. The zebras however, are taken care of. Seele is clearly a danger, and I do not think I can argue, nor negotiate with his passion no matter what I do. His heart is set, like King Solanum's was a few years ago. He stiffened, standing up tall. I appreciate you respecting my wishes. I know it must be hard. Forgiveness is a difficult aspect of life.

King Leo couldn't help but smile forlornly. Queen Lisa merely closed her eyes, lower lip still quaking. Fear, Leo spoke, your understanding is unnatural. I would suspect you were mentally damaged, if you did not seem so capable and... present. You are not even slightly bothered by your leg?

I am _very_ bothered by my leg your majesty. Like, more than I can possibly explain. It's worse than my burn scar. I've literally lost the use of one of my appendages. I'm going to have to live around it, and I can no longer jump as well as I used to. It's going to impact my fighting style. Not only that but Zaya assures me I am going to experience phantom pains. Fear squeezed his eyes shut and looked down at the ground. There is no explanation for how infuriated I am. Nor how inconvenienced. This is going to be a terrible wound. But I've wounded others too. It is wrong of me to be hypocritical on that level. I imagine we have all done wrong by someone, and wished we'd done better. I'm not going to let myself do wrong by others anymore, even if I need to stake my life on it. I also don't like heavy emotions. You know?

Queen Lisa spoke, finally. Admirable. But unsustainable. However, you have earned our respect. Zaya, you may leave us. Fear. Please come here?

Zaya didn't hesitate, turning around and proceeding out the door, followed by Erza, her face clouded by mane.

Fear watched them go, then put a hoof against his chest as if asking if they were sure, his face creased in concern, before walking up to the two thrones.

Standing between the two Abyssinians, standing tall under their glare even as his dead leg sagged behind him, Fear was surprised when Lisa stood up and sauntered over to him. "Hm?" His voice was confused on a whole other level.

Lisa knelt down, putting her paws on Fear's shoulders, and rubbed the cheek of her muzzle against the side of Fear's face like a la bise, but instead it was a double tap grind. The queen then pulled away, standing up. Fear just blinked numbly, not quite understanding what just happened, his jaw hanging open.

Leo stood up, made his way over to Fear, while Lisa sat back down. "You know enough about our customs, I do believe you understand what this is."

Fear nodded dumbly as Leo bent over and rubbed cheeks with Fear, this time the untouched side. Their lips ground together similar to a side kiss, but Fear could tell chemicals were being left behind.

"Consider this our demonstration that we consider you one of us, Fearei Shatter," King Leo spoke, before standing up and making his way back to his throne. "Do not let us down. And please, do come back eventually. Tell us how it went. Maybe give us a story. We've heard only good things about you and your party's presence in our city. Now... begone."

Fear sat there, dazed. Before eventually nodding, doing everything in his power to not rub his cheeks clean with his hooves, and lethargically wandered out, hindleg dragging behind him, his hips occasionally waddling in order to get the hoof to plant against the ground like a lifeless cane.

 _How about that?_ Fear thought.

Dinner that night at the Stoic household had been even better than the times before it. Not so much because it was tastier, though in some ways it was! It was more because Fear had... not so much proven himself with a giant feat, it barely felt like he'd done anything at all, but because he'd come out of a fight with thirty plus zebras with barely any injuries.

Aside from his leg.

Fear devoured the sticky, clumpy, steamy moist rice, saturated in syrupy, tangy orange sauce that had a salty bite to it and bits of parsley for a bitter balance. It stuck to his teeth and gums, painting his tongue, the chicken stock mixed in with it giving it a meaty, broth-y flavor. He chomped, chewed, and swallowed chunks of chicken breast right alongside it, slathered in thick, fruity, sour and sweet lemon zesty sauce that had heady undertones, spiced with garlic. It had all been a meal of victory, or at least that was how he chose to see it.

Gentler listened to Fear tell the story of what'd happened during the mission while they waited for dessert to be brought out, Fear piping up that he'd help clean up the kitchen and do the dishes tonight. It surprised everyone, some tried to talk him out of it, but Fear was stubborn and determined. He swore an oath that he'd help with the after-dinner mess like usual.

Clairity literally pushed him down in his seat, and placed a plate of dessert in front of him, bopped him on the snout, and tutted in his face. "Just enjoy the meal Fear, you've done enough. Otherwise I'm going to dump this in your lap." And with that the queen headed back to the kitchen to get everyone else's plates.

Fear finally relented, and dug in, too distracted to really fight, getting a little huffy but smiling all the while. They really wanted him to relax huh? The dessert was apparently called pumpkin cheesecake lasagna. It was sugary, melty, a little chewy. Filled with slightly tangy cream cheese, milky cream, swirled vanilla pudding, thick pumpkin puree and spices, with a soft graham cracker based, mixed with clingy caramel and crunchy pecans that snapped under teeth.

Gentler put a paw on Fear's shoulder. "Fear I'm proud of you. You've become the hero I always wanted to be, and I see only good things in your future. I believe in you. You've saved my hometown."

Fear stared at Gentler for a moment, his fork dropping out of his telekinesis and clattering on his plate. Before after a few moments he picked it up and continued stuffing his face, throwing all sense of manner out to the wind.

Most Abyssinians would eventually know what Fear had done, and like usual Fear would proclaim that anyone who worked hard enough could do it. With all the sincerity of a pony who believed in the goodness inherent within all hearts.

That night, Luna couldn't help but compare Fear to Twilight one more time, complimenting him on being just as smart as her. Fear, as usual, didn't feel comfortable with it, but accepted it anyway. His stubborn will was finally giving in.

 _If everyone wants to see me in all this positive light, who am **I** to tell them otherwise? Whether they're wrong or not doesn't matter. And maybe... they're not wrong. I've been working **really** hard._

Saway was a mess of laughter, and Nyx congratulated Fear on convincing the Abyssinians to spare their enemy.

Fear wanted to think of himself as special, but he knew down that road laid ruin. Sure he'd attained something not many others could, and that made him great. But anyone could attain it too. He was sure of that. It wasn't something he was born with. He had just been lucky, and his hard work had given birth the opportunity to prove himself in successive ways. The zebras might not've been at their strongest from not fighting magic users for decades, but that was okay.

What experiences would his next journey, fighting the satyrs, provide him with?

watch?v=Yl-2dKTJNDU

 **Gayvid asks Vivid Daylight** : How do others see you?

 **Vivid Daylight** : I'm seen as a stranger most often. It's irregular to be an equine in Abyssinia, but there are some of us around! You can always tell which ones aren't from here because... well. They have that air about them. My family more or less loves me. We sometimes get into arguments because I can't stick with a talent even though I do have a day job, but they accept me in the end. It just gets a little unnerving for them because they want what's best for me. As for siblings, I don't have any. I have a coltfriend, though he's an Abyssinian. I'll probably adopt if I have any children in the future. It'd be nice to see what's outside of Panthera. Maybe my real talent lies in traveling? I don't know. My boss sees me as a hard worker and while he doesn't pity me, he does sympathize with my efforts.


	43. TPwC: Mutation

Mutation

watch?v=uQiNQVEuMrw

Days, nights passed. Fear relaxed for a couple of them, then he was off traveling across the Abyssinian countryside once more with his friends. But we don't need to focus on those boring everyday occurrences! Just the parts that matter.

Fear sat in the castle garden next to Saway, lifting a hoof and bapping it against her elbow. He was smaller than her after all. There was an ounce of discomfort in the air, as if Saway was considering her words carefully, eyes squinting, tail lazily sweeping back and forth as if something excited her. Her mulberry mane hung heavy over her eyes, silver fur glistening in the soft pale moonlight. "You've been undergoing a lot of close calls lately, Fear." Saway's voice was quiet and raspy, a little concerned, but hidden behind a facade of confidence.

The young stallion shrugged a shoulder and looked at her. "Eh. I'm trying my best. Loved ones are my biggest weakness. If they're in trouble, I'm in trouble."

Saway sneered, turning to glance at him with her rosy eyes. "You think they can successfully stay out of it?"

Fear lifted a forehoof and twirled it around. "I'm not sure to be honest. I believe in them. I've been teaching them shadow walking lately, and eventually I'm going to teach them even more." His hoof settled back on the ground. "I'm mostly focusing on my own problems right now. Like the fact I _deeply_ miss Abyssinian cuisine. I knew it'd happen but I didn't realize how much. Love is tasty but fuck. It doesn't compare to a flawlessly cooked meal. It's certainly better than wasteland food though." He stiffened his forelegs and glanced down at the ground.

Saway burst out cackling like a lazy witch, holding a foreleg against her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut, face bursting into mirth. "Oh man, Fear. You have no idea what you're missing out on. Equestria used to be so good. If it weren't for some... traumatic events I'd experienced, I would've felt worse about having thought it was my destiny to destroy it!"

"Traumatic events?" Fear queried, leaning forward to look at Saway from ahead.

"Ye'h." Saway murmured, bringing her hoof down, her face sobering, then souring, twisting up like she'd eaten a rotten apple. Her eyes were hooded, looking across the garden back to old times. She bowed her head, staring at the grass. "I'd rather not talk about it but..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Saway," Fear comforted, holding up his forehooves defensively. "It's up to you in the end."

"I know," Saway murmured, looking up again with a steeled gaze. "I think I should talk about it though." Her shoulders lifted in resignation, then fell as a breath escaped her lips. A pseudo breath. "My first coltfriend took advantage of me. Nothing that major. Nothing worth destroying the world over, I realize."

Fear put a hoof on Saway's shoulder. "Don't minimize the trauma, S'way."

"Hahaha," Saway laughed bitterly. "It's been a while anyone called me that, in that way. Hmm..." She wiped her snout with a hoof and took in a deep breath, an image to show she was calming herself. "It was awful. I'd rather not go into details, but... I killed him. My actions were ultimately seen to be self defense, when I was finally caught." She adjusted her positioning. "I told your sister that I had chosen to go into the military, but that's not the full truth. It had been either that or go to prison for a few years. The reason why I owe my Princess of Death so much is not so much because she is a literal Princess of Death but be cause she aided me, destroyed my nightmares of trauma, of that day. She saved me." There was a pause. "I learned that I'd shattered preconceptions of the justice system that day, and what guilty ponies were like, and what they could be capable of." She shrugged. "I learned discipline in the military. As well as power the likes of which you've seen for yourself." Another uncomfortable shift. "Thanks for listening colt."

Fear nodded. "Anytime Saway. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I feel for you. I'm lucky. Every time sex has been on the table I was always able to choose it for myself. I was never forced nor coerced. Not everyone in the wasteland is so lucky." His tail flicked. "It's not surprising, though disheartening to know that such savage behavior existed even before and during the war."

Saway looked down to Fear with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Where'd you think it came from? This stuff doesn't just appear out of nowhere colt. It's in our natures from the start. The ponies who wish to take command and control. The difference is, a lot of them go about it through publicly acceptable ways, such as forcing someone into bankruptcy... from your studies into history. I'm sure you know how it is by this point." Saway leaned back and threw her forelegs up in defeat. "True peace does not exist, but there are vague simulacrums now and then of the ideal. Hard times create good equines, good equines create good times, and good times create weak equines. It's a fact of life that one day, as you've discovered with the Abyssinians, our descendants will eventually grow weak and incapable, fat off of their prosperity, if they are given a chance to have it."

"But... that doesn't mean we..." Fear huffed. "Shouldn't strive to be... mh, better. Enact systems to make sure others are, haah, trained to be as strong as we were, even if it's not, ngh, street smarts book smarts are good enough sometimes." He stomped a hoof on the ground, looking up at Saway.

"You're ri-" Saway glanced to Fear as the young stallion hissed and cringed inward. "What's wrong? Is it your leg?"

Fear nodded emphatically, kicking his dream leg out. It felt so real, the pain and the image of it. It was incredibly tense, to the point the muscle was aching like he'd pulled it in every single tendon. Fear collapsed to the ground and rolled over onto his back, holding his dream leg close to his body. He hissed again, grounding his teeth together. "S-sorry Saway. Just... having to deal with this right now."

Saway nodded, before putting a hoof on Fear's belly and letting the Nightmares fused to her soul trickle into Fear, eating away that bit of his psyche that was causing him pain. Less the segment, and more the symptom.

Fear eventually relaxed, breathing raggedly and falling backwards, leaning against the ground. "Haah... haah... haah... thanks."

Saway pulled her hoof away. "No problem. It'll help for now but it'll come back later, probably at an inconvenient moment." 

"Y-yeah. It has been while traveling. It completely incapacitates me, but I'm getting better at dealing with it slowly but surely." Fear felt like his leg was throbbing, but he could no longer feel at all, even the dream construct. It hung limply against the ground. "I hate this experience. Literally the worst. It's like my body is traumatized and my brain welcomes the sensation even though I. Don't. Want. It."

Saway nodded. "It be like that sometimes." She stated while glancing ahead.

"Uuuuugh," Fear droned out. "I _hate_ this. Not only does everyone _stare_ at me but this pain is _bullshit._ "

Saway hummed, looking down at him. "You're usually so stubborn about it though. I rarely hear you complain."

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to know it's encumbering me. And I think I can use the leg brace to my advantage. I don't know. But sometimes it just really gets to me." A sigh. "I'm going to go talk to Shaybna, Saway. I've put it off long enough but I gotta figure out what the new rune does now." Fear stood up, his hindleg dipping and sliding against the ground lamely. "This sucks."

"Did you consider asking the royalty of Abyssinia if they could give you a gemmed artificial leg to connect to your body?" Saway inquired.

Fear hesitated, turning around. "I thought about it, but there were two problems with that," He responded, gritting his teeth and looking off to the side, gnashing slightly, pawing at the ground.

"Which is?" Saway asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One. I don't want to be a machine. That skeeves me out beyond belief. Though..." Fear paused. "I'd probably at least _try_ to force myself to go through with the procedure if I could. There's a me out there who underwent a thaumic gland operation after all. But that leads to the second problem." He huffed. "Zaya explained it wouldn't work anyway. My mind would be preternaturally confused, as she put it, on how to operate the machination if I could even figure out how to work it. And not only that but I'd still feel phantom pains from the old thing, like with creatures who lose a limb suddenly." A pause. "So no go either way. It's dead for good. And at least if I keep it attached to my body I can use it like a cane sometimes to keep my balance if I move my body just right."

"You'll get through it, Fear." Saway stated, setting a hoof on Fear's shoulder. "I believe in you. Maybe ask Princess Luna how to stymie the pain with a dose of nightmares. They'll eat it for you. Or make it worse if you're not careful." She shrugged a shoulder and smirked again, hoof facing the sky.

"Yeah, thanks. See you later Saway. Love ya."

"Love you too, colt."

And with that Fear left the area to go be alone and focus on the sword's presence next to his body. Call it to him.

"The rune is known as a Raidho, Fear." Shaybna stated, lifting a hoof, her head tilting slightly, causing Fear's reflection in the mirror mask to distort. "It was originally crafted to allow for invisible scouting, akin to dreaming. A sort of temporary farsight. It causes your soul to diverge from your body for a few moments so that you can soar through the air and look further ahead, through walls, et cetera. I doubt you will explicitly need it, though maybe during the infiltration." She set the hoof back down and cast her head to the side, the slits in the mask seeming to glint.

"My soul leaves my body for a moment?" Fear rubbed his chin with a hoof, humming and looking up and to the side. "Is that _exactly_ it or is it more that it stretches? I need to know specifically so I know how best I can use it."

Shayba looked to Fear with surprise. "What did you have in mind to use it for?" 

"I have no idea yet, but I know if I tap into my cleverness I can come up with something special to use it for. So?" Fear prodded.

"It fills your body with a magical pulse that preserves your body, while your soul drifts away from it. But I do not have much magical potential infused inside of me yet, enough to warrant a heavy scouting. I could probably give you a bird's eye view of an area, or let you explore a room away from you, but that's about it until I need to recharge from your own magic." Shaybna tilted her head. "Does that help?"

"Yes," Fear determined. He set his hoof down and smiled. "I can feel the ideas percolating but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. Thanks Shaybna."

"You're welcome Fear. It's a pleasure to be in your dreams with you. Even Saway did not think to do that."

Fear bat a hoof. "I got the idea from Luna and Saway actually. I figured I could summon your presence, your wavelength, by calling out to you while you were close to me in reality. I'm becoming more capable. I can feel it."

"You certainly are," Shaybna said with an implied grin.

Luna paced in front of Fear, a worry contained within her gait. A nervous canter. Grit teeth, pulled back lips. Wary eyes. Alert body posture, nearly hypervigilant. "I have been successful so far in learning more about the Dormiens, but not enough to figure a way out to defeat them. I'm still thinking about it. It is taking all my strength to protect my little ponies, without allowing them to figure out where we are, and I fear any moment now my strength will waver and they will discover us." She held her chin with a hoof, her body graceful and still, yet slumped. "They are like a virus growing more and more powerful the more they infect."

Fear already knew what Luna had discovered. She'd told him. Apparently the Surreal referred to themselves as Dormiens, and, what seemed obvious in hindsight, were mutated umbrans seeking a way out of their prison through the dream world. They were _certainly_ like a virus. Not only did they run rampant through the dream world it seemed, but one resided within the consciousness of every free umbran, giving to and taking information from it in order to maintain a communication network between all of them.

It was an incredible display of evolution for a species that already seemed to be at the top of the food chain, so to speak.

"Well if they're a virus, why not come up with some kind of antivirus? Some kind of inoculation or vaccine?" Fear leaned from side to side, a little perturbed by Luna's anxious energy, trying to keep calm despite the threat of danger right at their door.

"I can certainly try, but it's taking all my strength right now to fend them off just in general. I worry that if I do not keep holding them back they will bring despair to my little ponies in their dreams in order to siphon more energy. One way or another, we will have to be quick about finding whatever the key to destroying them for good is." Luna murmured to herself, her lips moving silently.

"I'll try to help when I come around. Maybe if we meditate together we can figure out the wavelength or something." Fear twirled a hoof. "For now though I had a question, before you bring Freiya to me."

"Certainly Fear. Though I warn this is the last time I can do this for now. It's getting very... dangerous to bring other creatures here, right now. If one of the Dormiens go through the memories of someone who's had nightmares, someone who's been here recently, they may be able to find us. So this is the last time for now."

"Sure, no problem," Fear responded, waving a hoof. "I was curious, what do you know about souljars?"

"Not a lot, little Fear." Luna paused, tapping a hoof against the ground a few times in quick succession. "I do know why they are so powerful though." Fear asked why, and Luna answered. "All souls have a base identity deep within them that is temporarily overwritten when it comes into a body's life, from what I understand of zebra beliefs." Fear had heard that much already. "It is the entrapment, and grotesque manipulation of that, and the unfulfilled, temporary destiny of one identity, never to be sated, that creates a sort of radioactive invincibility of whatever it is imbued in. Supposedly the power will wear off after many centuries, because entropy dictates that all physical things must fade with time, even a spirit's unnatural hold over an object."

That made sense. And Fear knew from talking with Zaya that according to their beliefs, souls were masses of intelligent energy, thought given form. And it was not subject to entropy, but instead merely changed forms and grew stronger as intelligence was added to it, causing it to grow more dense, and transition between different colors. Zaya had seen fit to mention though, that the colors as they knew them were not concrete, at least the names for them weren't. Colors just were. "Life just is. It is mortal creatures who try to impose limits and definitionson the world around them," she had said. Zaya theorized that was one element of why decay existed in the first place. Mortal thoughts that all things must end.

Fear didn't know what to make of any of it, but he was sure somewhere in all of this was a way to defeat Seele, who he'd recently found out was...

A robot. Less a robot, and more a souljar. It was hard to comprehend that a satyr had not only had the idea to make himself into a robot, but to turn that robot into his souljar so that he could continue living... in an unusual way. Beyond normal death. In order to be rendered invincible.

This, Zaya had explained, was why Seele had encountered and harnessed an unnatural, undefeatable fate.

Fear was certain that if he was clever enough he could get through it. But just in case he was going to investigate Seele's lives in the Seer's Eye in order to look for a sure fire way to defeat him, beyond trapping him in the earth.

Which wouldn't work.

Seele's robot body was top of the line. Unless it was buried in the core of Equus like the dragons said Terra had done to the unnamed Dragonlord, there was no way he could be stopped forever.

Fear thanked Luna, and apologized for being so silent for so long, but he had a lot of thinking to do for his next confrontation. It was time to go explore the Seer's Eye with Freiya.

While Luna carefully extracted Freiya to bring her to the Princess' dreambubble, Fear spoke with Discord.

The draconequus was wound around Fear like a python, gripping tight to his body, all four limbs resting against the small equine who was flopped down, hoping to whatever powers that be that his leg wouldn't start hurting again. All while his chin rested on Discord's belly, with their heads near each other. "So what," Fear spoke, "was your power used for exactly? I don't know all there is to know about the past, and not everyone wants to tell me everything."

Discord bopped Fear on the snout, making it wrinkle up. This wasn't reality though, so he didn't sneeze, just cross his eyes and wriggle his muzzle like a rabbit. "Magical, chemical weapons. Such things as that. Not really a big deal all in all." He had a knowing tint to his voice, as if he knew where this conversation was going. As if he had read the script and was along for the ride.

"For someone who knows so much it's strange you didn't expect your power to be siphoned, and hide away some of it just in case."

Discord just smiled, cocking his head to the side and lazily leaning against his equine comrade. "Who says I didn't, Fear?"

"If you did you would have taken it back already wouldn't you?" Fear sounded lost. It didn't seem... logical. But then he realized: Discord wasn't logical. He wouldn't take the power back either way. "Nevermind forget it."

"No – no, you have a point. Why _didn't_ I take it back? Follow your train of thought Fearei." There was a sumptuous grin on his face and in his voice.

"Hmm... well... I would imagine, knowing you, you did it so you wouldn't impact the world as much. Maybe there was a reason? The power tainted you. And that's why you got rid of it."

"Bing bing bing!" Discord clapped his hands, keeping the transformations and clones to a minimum. Not that he wasn't inclined to do it to tease Fear, and because he knew Fear liked it, but because he was tired and just wanted to relax. Besides, that's what everyone _expected of him_ and expectations were no fun! "I hid some of my power, originally, in the Everfree Forest, but it ended up becoming part of the radioactive taint that haunts it to this day. So all my thorny vines are just laying around mixing in with the altered Killing Joke and everything else that makes that place a breeding ground for violence and bloodshed." He stroked through Fear's mane lethargically, head stiff, his eyes narrowing slightly, knowing what was coming next. This was Fear after all. He knew his mind well enough by now.

"Hmm... but that doesn't make sense. Someone like you wouldn't use just _one_ potential source. You'd have multiple artifacts laying around, not just some kind of seed. And come to think of it... I guess the reason why you didn't take that power back is because you wanted someone to overcome the Everfree someday."

"Exactly!" Discord leaned against Fear with his entire body, constricting him. "Secret between you and me Fear, but I used to also be known as Grogar once upon a time."

"Oh?" Fear teased.

"Yes. You know very little about him, but he was an intense threat to the three pony tribes back when they first settled in Equestria." Discord had a light simper on his face, a purr in his voice.

"You talk about him in the third person. Which means he's not like you. Or you're not like him." Fear wisely concluded.

"You're right. You catch on fast, as usual. Grogar was confronted by Gusty the Great eons ago." Discord swept a claw and twirled it around. "His power and personality was banished to a little old bell, a magic concealing artifact, hidden away in the mountains. He was a malicious segment of my personality because he didn't know how to get what he wanted. I, Discord, escaped from that with some of my powers remaining. And chose to leave the bell behind because I was, for one, happier this way. Still... back before the war I was malicious, I suppose, I'd gone overboard at times." Discord was about to think of an excuse, because that's how he felt at the time and no one expected it.

No one but Fear at least. Fear shushed him, able to feel where he was going. "Don't worry about it." Fear let his eyes fall shut. "I know where you're coming from. It's hard to make friends, especially when you're damaged by power or anything else really. Power corrupts, and there's nothing more powerful than something next to omniscience or chaotic abilities." He shrugged his shoulders. "I think a part of you deep down knew you'd be better off if you gave in to the ones trying to defeat you, whenever that time came."

"Nothing quite so dramatic Fear," Discord cooed. "I legitimately did not expect all those ponies to put a stop to me. Sure I made... concessions on the off chance it did happen. But I do not know everything. Everyone surprises me occasionally, especially you. But... that's why I was so defensive when I said you couldn't prove anything else. Think of Grogar like... a dead name. A name that no longer means anything to me, because it is no longer me. I would only use it on the off chance I needed to manipulate events on a grander scale."

Fear nodded. Seeing the world destroyed could make even Discord realize he needed to do more, he was sure. The two could sort of read the sentiment together.

"Watching you has inspired me, a little bit. But you're not done yet," Discord finished.

"What are you like in bed, Discord?"

Discord huffed, rolling his eyes. "Feeling horny are we? You should know I'm far past your age range!"

"Not like that's ever stopped us from flirting in the past."

"They haven't seen all of our flirtations."

"There's 'them' again. But I think I know what you mean." Fear stretched his forelegs out until they quivered from the strain, the idea starting to come to him. "Hmmg! Life is like a story. We are just characters in a play, as my Dad would say. All of this has meaning. Am I close?"

"Your enlightenment knows no bounds," Discord deadpanned. "But in all seriousness, if you _really_ want to know, I can't bed anyone in anywhere but dreams nowadays." 

Fear considered it, tilting his head to the side. "Acrid's taught me to live a little. I'd like to play around with you sometime. See what a demigod does for fun. So long as you don't pull any rubber chickens on me and honk them during our joyful times."

Discord lifted an eyebrow, his body undulating around Fear. "Might as well just call it what it is, Fear."

"You know. I'm thinking."

"Always a bad sign," Discord mumbled.

"Yeah, you and me both," Fear retorted. "But anyway." He continued before Discord could interrupt. "Maybe someday, in a few years if I'm still alive after all this, I can go ahead and gather up that bell for you so you can regain some of your lost power, if there's a bigger reason you can't."

Discord hummed in uncertainty. "I don't need you to, thank you though little colt."

Fear shrugged his shoulders again and pulled his lips back into a resigned snarl. That also meant his deduction might've been incorrect. "Your loss. Though... I must say. You've been unusually open tonight."

"You've earned the right to know a bit of my history Fear. You've not only earned my trust, but you've shown you're capable in many ways. Besides, it won't affect your journey in any negative way. What kind of friend would I be if I interfered like that?"

Fear hummed. "For me, and for my audience, you wouldn't be a very good friend at all." _My audience must have really bad taste if they think_ _ **I'm**_ _entertaining._

Discord bapped Fear on the head. "You stop that this instant. Stop insulting them!" He chortled. "Not that I can complain."

The two laughed together, and then spoke about what they'd do to each other if they got a moment alone. A little teasing never hurt anyone.

Svit, one of the many dormiens that hung out in the Liminal Space, had been infesting Freiya's dream. He was hidden in the corner of Stable 47's metal framework, crawling through the ducts that the mare had no idea existed, yet knew should, waiting for the right moment to gorge his talons into the bubble and make everything go completely downhill. He hid his entire presence with the sensation of death as Freiya relaxed with the construct of her ex-husband, none the wiser to what she was going to go through. It was relaxing, and that was what this dormien preyed on.

All he had to do was wait until a specific moment, right when they were about to procreate – and they would – then glitch things the tiniest bit, bringing in the memory of her mother, catch her naked, and proceed from there. Svit had a whole plan laid out before him, just waiting to siphon her growing despair.

Only it wasn't meant to be. The spindly scarab crossed with a flayed skeletal pony, one of many shapes the dormien took on, watched from the vents as an unknown made itself known from inside the wall. Seeping from it, making the metal ripple like it was made of jello or sludge. It was Luna! Svit leaned closer into the grating, narrowing its empty, dead eyes at the situation going on. There was a conversation, one that Svit didn't really care about, and then Freiya was suddenly whisked away.

Svit had a few options right now, as he chittered in the empty dream bubble. He could wait for it to implode from not having a consciousness and then follow Luna, risking getting killed before he could find her hideout. Or he could use one of their new mutations to locate her. The mandibles covering his face clicked together wildly.

The choice was obvious.

Svit dug his talons into the dreambubble, causing the entire thing to be overtaken in glossy, blurry spiderweb cracks made of a dark energy. He jerked, adjusting himself, and let the lingering memories flow into him. Memories of who Freiya was, exactly, memories of her life, memories of her intelligence, and images of her short term memory. Both within dreaming and without. The equine beetle shook like a facehugger quivering before going dead, his eyes widening, empty pupils dilating, and lips scrunching up. He leaned forward as more information passed into him, tracing back the memories as far back as he could reach. This was Freiya's consciousness, her creation, and thus there were lingering remnants of _her_. The idea was that she'd likely been brought with Luna before. This was probably not an isolated incident.

The despair bug, the virus, smiled blindingly bright, his yes having pupils and nor irises. He shuddered like he was having an orgasm from the sheer power of the knowledge at his talon tips, and released it.

Dreambubble imploded.

Svit was left alone in the Liminal Space, floating in nothingness.

There was a moment of silence, before his body throbbed, its legs skittering as it glided toward the way its absorbed memories dictated. As its thorax rumbled, silent echoes rippled from its corpse-like body like a glitchy sonar pulse, radiating outward in the form of fizzy glass cracks made up of overly saturated clown vomit hues. The pulse scattered outward through the entire void, going faster than the speed of light, at the speed of thought.

The attack would begin soon. Svit rocketed through the Liminal Space to meet up with his comrades and dive into _Princess Luna's_ bubble.

Luna had been certain she'd been safe. But something had gone wrong. While Fear and Freiya were away scouring the Seer's Eye, it had started with the nightmare-like throbbing of the dreambubble's shell. Changing to a rosey red, dimming to a claxon crimson. Luna had felt it before she'd seen it, and inevitably Luna, Saway, and Amelio were on alert.

It wasn't long before they were fighting. Various glitching monstrosities, far outnumbering the group, barged into the dream bubble, slipping between the cracks, melting out of thin air from the walls and the floor, making everything tremble and tremor... there was no end to them. Luna called back every single one of her mirror images, collecting her power into herself and spreading it out, having each of them carve swords. Made not of dreamkiller, but of actual nightmares that could eat away the psyche of anything. Saway became the shadowed monstrosity that had fought Amelio long ago, but far more powerful, cleaving through apparitions and using her ability to predict their movements on a congenital level in order to sweep and dance her way through many of them. They were not empaths after all, even if they could hide their intent in a mask of death and null. Amelio meanwhile was not vulnerable, but neither was she an asset in the fight. She used her unnatural peace to heal the psyche wounds the glitches inflicted on her family so that their bodies would not fall prey to venoms nor lacerations.

It was macabre.

A chaotic three versus many, with Luna and her reflections maintaining the fight within Amelio's aura, and Saway taking her viciousness to a whole other level, letting loose war cry after war cry as she gashed, slammed, and dashed through enemy after enemy, the only one who felt courageous enough to put her life on the line and only come back to Amelio's radiance when she knew she could no longer fight, in order to recover.

It was a brutal massacre, and killing the glitching beasts didn't seem to put a stop to them. If anything they seemed to be getting stronger, reading their opponents and learning from them like a virus, realizing how to get around their defenses and overcome their offenses. They became apparitions of times long past, of creatures once thought to be close to the three. Amelio was barely affected, keeping her inner sanctity, while Saway occasionally hesitated, but not in any meaningful way. Luna however was the most sentimental of them, causing her to freeze up, her mirrors coming to her defense and blasting them away with violent high-powered laser spells and slashes of her swords.

Even the Starlight Shredder did not do enough to take them out. Wave after wave constantly coming, sometimes dwindling to the point they found hope renewed, only for it to be stolen away as more surged forth, seeming to take strength from their constant uphill battle.

Despair was growing.

Where was Fear and Freiya?

The battle lasted minutes, an hour. The three fought valiantly, with Amelio calling upon Fate itself to extend her reach, to send bolts of Ameliorate Reverie at her allies in order to fuse them with the spell of reparation. Even Ame was slowly growing dull and tired, not having a body that would continue refilling her mind.

Luna slacked.

Saway grew laggard.

Fear appeared in the fray with a scream, bringing all that he could to try and cleave his way through the creatures, only able to throw them off of himself before they could sink their razor sharp teeth in. A roll, a somersault, kicking one off. Punching one in the face, Bucking another in the chin. Slamming apart limbs and caving in faces. None of it seemed to work. Fear ducked into Amelio's bubble. He couldn't fight the same way here that he could in reality – dreams weren't about finesse and technique, they were about sheer brutal power in the face of adversity. There were no pressure points in the dream world, and even if you could break bones and rupture organs, it didn't work the same way here, especially on these foes.

There was a cacophony of relief that he was back. Luna called out for Nyx to come retrieve them during the battle, so that they could move. But they needed to get back to the treasure, hidden in the obscurity of mental shadows, and take it with them. Saway twirled and barreled through creature after creature, renewed sense of vigor filling her as she swept from side to side, dancing with her claws and Nightmare body to protect her family like the warrior and knight she had been in life. Fear explained over the din that he'd already forced Freiya to wake up when he'd realized the dream bubble was in danger. He'd felt something off, and had not had the time to find out a method to destroy Seele, so he would have to work on trial and error.

Luna didn't have time to comfort him, doing everything in her power to protect their little field as they awaited Nyx's airdrop.

Fear aided the two as much as he could, showing extensive bravery in the face of certain peril, showing off his growing ability to fight while predicting movements with instinct rather than a sixth sense. Luna pushed herself to her limit as the four of them slowly retreated further into the dream construct surrounding them, pulling on the power of the liminal space and the far away dream bubbles, making everything shatter inward on itself, waking creatures up from their sleep. It would be a day forever remembered as the moment when no one was able to get back to sleep for hours – those who were scheduled to sleep at that time. Luna also pulled on the power of hypnagogic space, the realm between sleep and waking, trying with all her might to strengthen the four of them with magical powers beyond their normal means.

High powered energy lasers, plasma swords, enhanced shadow walking, and so many other things at their disposal. Saway had the easiest time of it, slipping into the nooks and crannies of everything, like a beast there was nothing she couldn't tear through as she leaped from spot to spot, dispersing glitches like it was nothing.

Still they ran rampant.

Eventually they'd succeeded in getting to the treasure room, slipping through the crack that was the bastion of light in a world of shadows, a sun in a world of void.

Nyx was waiting for them. As the door was slammed shut, a final remaining firewall to keep them out, the four discussed their options.

They had to move to the moon. There was no other way.

It would take an egregious amount of Nyx's magic to move all four of them, and not only that but he would have to occupy Fear's body from now on with part of himself whenever Fear went to sleep and came back to the moon. But he could do it. He was a self taught empath wizard. He'd trained all his life for this, millennia ago. The room vibrated, rocking and quaking as Nyx let out a transcendental scream, his green eyes whitewashing as he summoned forth the power of a mass teleportation megaspell. A mental one, rather than a physical one, to bring not only multiple consciousnesses but also a ritual-based spell created by Luna.

One second they were waiting with bated breath inside a dream bubble that was slowly crumbling from the outside in, and the next second there was a pinch of a pop...

And they were on the moon. Far away from Equus.

Nyx was panting, or at least that's how most interpreted it. Fear ran around, his body sluggish in the nil gravity. Luna checked on Saway, Amelio took some time, hoof pressed against her chest, trying to calm herself down. The vibrations in her body were excited, exacerbated. So were the awareness of the other four. Everyone was on the verge of dispersing.

"That was wild!" Fear screamed. "Are we really going to be safe here?" 

Nyx nodded. And then sat back on his haunches, holding his forelegs up in the air. "Nightmares of the Moon! Heed my call! Protect us from the threat that wishes to extinguish us all!" Nyx slammed his hooves into the sun washed dirt, his draconic eyes glowing as shadows from the dark side of the moon swarmed to his beck and call, surging over them and wrapping them up.

It would be known by those who did not have cloud cover, as the day the moon eclipsed itself. In the middle of their cratered bastion laid Luna's treasure, keeping three of the five alive and stable, maintaining their forms and preventing them from scattering to the wind, to the afterlife.

Unnatural, but necessary for now, Fear thought. The time to die was not yet.

The five murmured to each other, discussing next steps.

watch?v=oae989KkYkA

"Well, on the bright side," Luna cooed, "I no longer have to worry about making the difficult decision of either protecting my little ponies or focusing on whatever this antivirus I must create is." She shrugged her shoulders, her desiccated form phasing a few times as her treasure's altered placement caused the frequency to shift slightly. "On the dark side," she reluctantly added, "No one's going to have peaceful dreams until this can get figured out. No one but Fear here."

Fear huffed, sitting on his haunches and crossing his forelegs. "I love the moon and all, love the view, but this isn't my idea of a good time either. But I suppose it's better than being constantly siphoned. I wish I could bring my family here, take care of them. But I know just keeping my body maintained while my consciousness is so far away is a burden on Nyx's mind."

Nyx murmured his agreement. "I wish I could do it too, Fear, but I am not _that_ powerful anymore. Your family will just have to do without a good night's sleep for now."

Fear shuddered. Amelio glared at the ground silently. "This is unfortunate, but there's nothing we can do for now. We've lost. But there's still hope. If Luna can figure out how to cast the Dormien away permanently we can still pull victory from the jaws of defeat."

Saway sighed. "I wish I could do more, but... I suppose we're all relying on Luna now."

Fear pumped a hoof in the air. "Keep your spirits up guys! We'll be returning to our home before we know it. It's not like Luna has anything else to do but constantly work to figure this out. I have faith in her. She's a powerful hypnomancer, and with Nyx helping her now, I'm sure, we can overcome this." He paused.

"Besides. Saway can also help. She and Nyx have the nightmares at their disposal to do some scouting. They can figure out what all the Dormien have in common, and we can use that to slam dunk them into oblivion." Fear slammed a hoof into the other. "So keep your spirits up okay?"

Everyone managed a small smile. Only Amelio was the one who kept silent and neutral, at peace.

Luna spoke after a moment. "Even if I do manage this, we will not be able to cast a spell with enough strength to push back this... virus, without magical aid." She shook her head. "I am not sure I have that kind of power. I may need to sacrifice my treasure in order to cast it. I will have to die."

Fear shook his head. "Nah. I have an idea on how we can avoid that." He stomped a hoof on the ground.

"Even with all of us together, most of us are, in some way, shape, or form, dead. We do not have the body required to pull off that kind of magical power, even with you Fear. Unless..."

The young stallion smiled, twirling a hoof. "Yes. Exactly. It's a long shot, and it's incredibly unreliable. But it might work. With all of us together, and my Fearshatter spell, we might have a chance. We just need to figure out how to unlock it."

Nyx shook his head. "That is not a spell to take lightly. It cannot be controlled. It is controlled by your environment, not by you."

 _Maybe Discord knows how to pull it out of me?_ Fear thought.

Saway held up a hoof. "We've known you for a few years now Fear, even though it feels like longer. I'm sure all of us, with our intense connections to you, can figure out how to harness that power. It shouldn't be that difficult. If it is based on your environment, then surely we, as your environment, can yank it out." Saway was as vicious and raspy as ever.

Fear smiled brightly. "We have a lot of options at our disposal. Don't let the Dormiens think they've won, because if we do, not only will the Umbrans gain the power they need to escape, but so will the Dormiens grow more powerful than we can stop. We got this, team, okay?" Fear stood up on all fours, his hindleg on the verge of flaring up.

Amelio spoke, finally. "Fearei is right. Together we can put a stop to this. That is where our magic and power lies. Do not give up hope yet."

The five of them cheered into space and dispersed to be alone with their own thoughts. Everyone but Fear anyway. Fear knew he couldn't leave them alone, so he approached them one after another, starting with Luna.

"Hey Luna," Fear chirped next to the desiccated corpse-ish form that was the powerful mare. "How you holding up right now? I don't want you alone with your thoughts. Focusing on how they found us, so on and so forth."

"You are kind, Fear," Luna responded, looking down at him. Though it felt more like she was looking up. "Though it might be better for me to be alone to ruminate. I promise I will not brood. Besides, I'm not looking to the past anymore, just the future." She pulled out a small, tight smile. "Since you're here I suppose I should mention... it's strange being back on the moon. Even if not physically. Both times I've had Nyx by my side to comfort me, but this time I am more comfortable and sure of myself. I know what I must do to get off, and this time I do not need my sister's help to get free." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at her companion. "There are a lot of fluctuating emotions inside of me, as I'm sure you can feel. From the passion of a mission, the nostalgia of a place I spent many years, all the way to the regret I have of not having been better, and the sorrow of being back at square one, in a lot of ways. But there is also happiness amidst it."

Fear just prodded her to continue.

"Happiness that I have come so far, and in some ways have so much more than I could have ever imagined. In a lot of ways, it is thanks to you. I have a new purpose, one I can have fun with and feel fulfilled doing. I think it is that emotion, primarily that drives me to fight the Dormien."

"Not going to let those fuckers take away what you rightfully earned, huh Luna?" Fear simpered, eyes lidded.

"No, Fear, I am not going to let those sards take what is rightfully mine. You would do well to have the same kind of intensity from here on out." 

"Eh," Fear shrugged. "It'd be good, but I gotta take a laid back approach sometimes so as not to commit anymore sins."

"True," Luna commented. "But if you regress and forget the boundaries you learned to establish over the past few years, you will not feel truly free, like you can do anything. It requires a careful balance, one I am sure you will learn. So." Luna paused. "To the future, correct?"

Fear beamed up at her and nuzzled into her side. "To the future, Princess."

"Later," Luna continued, "I will attach your consciousness to the moon so you return here later whenever you sleep. I will need Nyx's help with it."

And with that Fear nodded and made his way over to Saway.

"Hey Nightmare's Way. You did an incredible job back there. I could only wish to be as ruthless as you."

Saway grinned and guffawed, her body facing Equus as well. They could see Abyssinia from here. "You're one to talk. I saw you out of the corner of my eye in there, colt. You fought your way to us magnificently. Your growth only astounds me more each time we encounter each other. You'd be a ruthless enemy on the battlefield yourself." She poked Fear in the side, making him grin and giggle.

"Eh. It's nothing much. Just a bunch of hard work. I've seen how you guys have rushed to keep up with me."

"So you're finally starting to accept our compliments eh? That's good. Took you long enough." Saway did something she wasn't normally prone to do and wrapped a foreleg around Fear, pulling him in close to her side. The contact felt good for both of them. Saway was a little uncomfortable because of her past traumas, but those were minimal compared to how she felt right now, especially after the high of a good fight. "Speaking of growth, it's nice to see you learning you don't always need to be a perfectionist and in control of everything around you."

"Why's that?" Fear asked, looking up at her with his Canopus-like eyes.

"From what I knew of Twilight."

 _Ugh, comparing me to Twilight again,_ Fear thought. _Oh well._

Saway continued, "that was a lesson she'd had a hard time learning, and I'm not fully certain she ever did," she rasped. "The few times I was around her, Twilight would get nervous and anxious about the little details because she felt she needed to be perfect in everything she cared about deeply, that she always had to be in control of the little details, and it caused her to have a lot of inner turmoil." Saway shrugged. "It was difficult for her to learn how to delegate sometimes, especially with her higher end goals."

"You're good at reading ponies, with or without empathy," Fear noticed.

"You gotta when you're a skilled knight, runt." Saway grinned in her voice as she looked down at Fear. "Now get going. I can tell you're checking on all of us. You don't have to worry about me. I feel like I'm living the dream. I get to be trapped on the moon, _temporarily_ , with my Princess of Death like she was centuries ago. It's a nice feeling, being part of history like this. I never would have expected it." 

"Hah, in that case I'll move on." Fear pulled away and bapped Saway in the shoulder, before heading over to Nyx who was looking out on the expanse opposite Equus, meditating.

"Hello Fear," Nyx warmly welcomed. "You know, you've become so good at it maybe you should try to negotiate with the Dormien and Umbrans instead of fight them." The humor in Nyx's calm, sedate voice was palpable. Like the slow current of a river polishing the small rock bed under it.

"Eh. I wish I could. While there are good umbrans out there, I don't think I have the required ingredients necessary to talk them down. Though, just because they're predisposed to evil doesn't mean they have to be. I'm sure I'll find more over time. We'll see what comes of it."

"Naive. Optimistic. I like it," Nyx purred. "You're right, no creature is born evil. It is ultimately what they choose to be with their life, when the clarity finally hits them, that decides their destiny. Whether they use their special talent for destruction, or creation, or some gray matter in between. You've learned well from me, even if you can't orate quite as well."

"I'll get there in time," Fear assured with a chirp. "How are you holding up after all this?"

"It is... uncomfortable to have so many presences by my side after so long spent on my own up here with just the nightmares. However it is not unpleasant. It is nice to share a home with those I consider family, with those I can trust not to hold heavy emotions over my head. I trust all of you, and I look forward to the day all of you can leave and I can welcome your presence as I feel like I want to. How do _you_ feel about this, Fear?"

Fear shrugged. "I'm content. Confident. Brave. I feel like we can pull this off. Even if I have to think hard, I've learned to trust in my own skills. I've died a couple times, lost multiple times in various ways, in the small things and the big things. But that's fine. I'm learning I don't need to be in control all the time, even with the things I care about."

"That's some real growth," Nyx stated simply. "You're on your way to embracing your destiny. I believe in you. Good luck, Fearei Shatter. Maybe someday you'll be more successful than I was in your endeavors."

Fear waved a hoof. "Thanks Nyx, but success isn't everything. So long as I just try."

Nyx hummed. "Wise words. Now go to Amelio. I sense she has some choice words for you."

"I do too. See you later Nyx," Fear replied, and headed off to go to the young mare who sat in the center of them all.

Amelio's eyes popped open and followed Fear, the ellipticals around her pupils trained on him. As he drew closer, she simpered, tilting her head to the side. When he was close enough, she spoke for only him to hear. "The fate of the world is in your hooves right now, Fear. You've come this far, earned the right to carry it on your shoulders."

Fear rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting next to her.

"But you shouldn't be concerned, though I can tell you're not. Whatever must happen, will happen. You have your friends there to guide you, for you to delegate tasks to. And you must never forget that."

"Yeah, part of my growth is apparently learning to trust others with the things I care about." Fear tossed his hooves into the air and wrapped Amelio up in his embrace, though it looked awkward seeing as she was bigger than him by about a head. "Why are you so calm about all this anyway? You don't seem like you're... confident. In the same way I am." 

Amelio merely shrugged a shoulder and batted her eyelashes. "I know all the ways this can play out, and how both insignificant and meaningful this all is at the same time. In the grand scheme of things, there will be more opportunities, in other realities, in other existences. Things will always work out in one timeline that didn't work out in another. I am at peace with the haves, and have nots, because they all serve a purpose, and all are important and meaningless at the same time. You would do well to remember that even the worst times serve a special purpose, even if you cannot immediately see it. I know you see importance in even the smallest cog in the machine of life, how it serves a grander purpose, but you should also try to see the same thing in the events that take place around us. The things we cannot control."

Fear hugged Amelio and mumbled into her coat. "I'll try." He paused. "I should go get Nyx and Luna to cast that spell on me now. I don't want to be harassed by the Dormien when I go back to sleep. They might try to kill me for good."

"Go for it, Fear," Amelio stated simply. "Be the brave stallion... mare... whatever you want to be, that I know you can be." She looked down at him and kissed his forehead.

Fear bristled pleasantly and headed off. It was time to get to work.

 **BR asks:** If you wore a pipbuck, what would be your special stat?

 **Fear:** Huh. I think it'd either be some kind of power scaling, or it'd be dual fertility measurements for my intersex-ness.

 **Faith:** Without a doubt it'd be how many ponies I've inspired to seek out friendship and harmony with their fellow equine and those around them.

 **Gentler:** Am I even able to wear a pipbuck? Would it work on me? Though I suppose... if I had to guess it'd be something along the lines of how many ladies I've brought to orgasm, or how many times I've won a challenge.

 **Acrid:** Pipbucks are those Stable Tech things right? Uhh... hmm... I suppose it'd be how old my body is after the slow aging process of stasis. Or maybe some numerical value of how useful I am? Is that even possible?

 **Amelio:** I wish I had grown up with a pipbuck! That would have been so amazing! Though mine would certainly be a meter measuring my level of influence. I think Fear's would be something similar.

 **Sim:** It's a measurement of my popularity as an actor and comfort horse in given areas, it displays colors on the map depending on where I'm most popular and what as. I would've also been happy with it measuring the amount of mutations in my body. I remember my wife Storm's pipbuck measured her heartrate given she dealt with anxiety more often than not. It was a way for it to help her stay in control.

 **Drax:** Hrmph. If I had a pipbuck it'd be measuring my mental state, and the level of negative emotions surrounding me so that I can remain more aware of when I need to seek out assistance or catch a break. Maybe if I had listened more before I would have avoided the last dip.

 **Zaya:** Hee hee, a zebra wearing a pipbuck hmm? Strange question. I think it'd be a list of statistics comparing and contrasting the difference in behavior between my soul and physical brain, mentioning when they align and when they are separate.

 **Red Fear:** I'm dead so it doesn't matter. But if I wore a pipbuck it'd count the number of lethal hits I've survived and it'd make all my scars glow in order to intimidate others.

 **Neur:** I don't understand why I'm being asked this question but... If I had one of those mortal pipbucks it'd likely measure every single variation on the connections between everyone. Even if that sounds confusing, I could keep up.

 **Reality Eater Catfish:** ...

The accelerating growth rate of entropy.

If you wish to read the rest, look for Fallout: Equestria - The Paths we Carve on


	44. TPwC: Initiating Infiltration

Initiating Infiltration

watch?v=pkN2mAhtTRc

The ground was an orange-ish beige and it extended far beyond any reasonable length, covered in a variety of litho chunks, all shapes and sizes. The squad tread through his expanse, beyond the rims of a rainforest, exotic trees hanging over the vibrant mossy and loamy soil behind them until it seeped into what could be misconstrued as sand. Hanging high above the clear sky was vivid starlight, little twinkling lights of varying colors speckled like holes in a canister, some bigger than other. Constellations ran rampant, some more detailed than others, interspersed between other celestial phenomenon. The moon itself was invisible. Fear had explained to his squad why, and the fact that Nightmares had consumed the lunar rock was distressing to all of them, even if it was merely to protect nightly bodies from the Dormien. There were no birds, no owls hooting. No vibrations echoed in the air except for greaves traipsing across dusty dirt and hooves cantering along the dithered soil. They were more than five miles out from the rock farm they needed to locate, and Fear knew what to expect. He may not have infiltrated anything superior like a base before, but he knew to be on the lookout for snipers.

There was a reason he'd learned how to use the Raidho rune during their travels.

Fear pulled his sword out from the sheathe, bearing it before him. His family stopped behind him and waited. They couldn't see the base on the horizon but that would soon change.

After a moment, as Fear's eyes fell shut, he summoned the power of the Raidho and let his spirit funnel outward from the sword, his magic filling his body. It and the power of Shaybna kept his body stiff and firm except for the dead leg which was pinned against the ground behind him like a cane.

Everything became vivid and intense, colors seeming more real, clarity paramount. He surged along the dirt, moving space around him via thought alone. It was a magical experience akin to dreaming, only he felt more alive than ever. If anything he felt free of his body, completely and wholly, not even feeling its flaws.

Energy mines dotted the ground below him, most insufficiently covered. At the base proper, a fortress wall surrounded the rock farm with standard parapet rim, and a pair of towers protected the entrance to the interior. The entrance was a large slab of metal that could only be hoisted by a switch on the towers, not that they needed the door opened to get inside. There were spotlights on the four corners that cast out in every direction, onto the floor below and onto the interior.

The walls zoomed in further, and as Fear's spirit rose up into the sky, spiraling around the fortress, he saw a rather simple scene laid out before him. Snipers were indeed placed in the towers. Pretty standard equipment on them. The armored satyrs were being lazy, not quite snoozing but not paying attention to their post either. They'd be able to see them pretty easily if something alerted them. He wasn't sure if there was a way to get his illusions to stretch that far, so it'd be difficult to approach if the enemy managed to catch wind of them. No one was supposed to know the satyrs were here, so it didn't matter. Not even the Abyssinians knew they were here. The only ones who'd be coming were the zebras, and they weren't scheduled for another week. The minefield would make for the worst obstacle, but Fear was sure he could handle that so long as he didn't drop to the ground holding his limp leg. His keen sense took in more. He could hear the buzzing of the intense lighting rimming the corners, and he could see more guards patrolling the walls up above. They carried what looked to be repeater rifles with thick, triangular barrels and a blocky cartridge slot that one could confuse for a magazine holder.

Fear's soul looked closer at the interior. There were rocks everywhere, mostly huge ones. A lot of them split open. Some satyrs were busy using plasma tools to cut into them and carve out chunks of lustrous gems to carry off to some complex machinery further back. Zaya had explained that they were a key material to the weapons they used, and a component of the soul engine the satyrs had created. They contained the yanked out soul energy of plants, animals, and most valuable, sentient creatures. After compilation they'd be dumped into what amounted to a fusion core in order to separate it all and churn it into fuel. Acrid had told Fear of a story that used a similar mechanic of the planet's life force acting as fuel for a major corporation.

Inside the rock farm was also a huge pit that led deep underground. Zaya had explained they were not only mining for gems, but also fossils for the residual soul smearing in it. Souls always left behind some level of energy taint and the satyr's technology had grown strong enough to utilize it.

Spanning across the far side of the compound were hastily made train tracks, shoddily made, but that wasn't what caught Fear's attention. It was, as Zaya had called it, the Untergäng. A train made for the downfall of an entire species and anyone who rose up against their overlords. Fear's soul cringed at the sight. It was intense, sleek, with potent armor plating that put what the satyrs were wearing to shame. On its back was the engine, with the top of it having a pair of jet thrusters. The front of the train was angular, sharp. Built for aerodynamics. Fear knew why. There was a train bridge leading to Equestria from here, but it had been destroyed in the middle long ago by the Enclave to keep creatures in. The thing was... the soul engine would make it so regular tracks weren't needed, but it would take up a _lot_ of energy.

The satyrs themselves were made up of blues, blacks, and whites. Long, shaggy fur, bulky figures, terrible curved horns, covered by a helmet and armor that could take a beating and keep on kicking. But Fear didn't see Seele anywhere, or at least no one matching Seele's description, nor did he see Zetta the umbran, and obviously neither did he sense its presence.

Fear's soul headed back to his body once he was done examining the interior, already planning their next move. He _shumpf_ ed back into his body, his eyes blinking a few times blearily like he'd just woken up from a nap. His head felt thick and heavy for a few moments before everything reintegrated fully and he stood up tall, having been slumped over before.

Acrid was the first to speak. "So? Find any solutions on how to get in?"

Fear just smiled keenly, puffing out his chest. "Yeah. Hey Faith," She looked at him with rapt attention. "You remember when you asked during your guys' lessons if you could keep yourself half in, half out of the shadows?"

Faith tilted her head to the side, before her eyes lit up. "You really think we can keep that maintained?"

Fear nodded. "We don't have a choice." He cast his gaze to each of them. "We're all going to have to do our best to keep partway in, partway out because there's a scattered minefield up ahead and I don't know exactly how many there are. This is just the first phase of the infiltration, so we can't get cold hooves right now." He wiped a hoof across his snout and stomped. "You guys ready for this? We don't have any second chances so failure this time means we're dead meat."

Gentler lifted a claw and grinned. "I think we got this Fear."

Fear smiled simply, pulling his forelegs together and cocking his head to the side, smile seeping into his closed eyes. "Then let's get to work. If we're careful and we don't make a sound, the snipers there hopefully won't notice us. This is going to be partly luck, partly skill." He spun around, and prepared himself, hoping to Fate and Minuette that his leg wouldn't start hurting during this. His heart hammered in his chest. "Follow my lead, squad." And with that Fear let himself sink a few inches, his hooves merging into the shadows under the starlit ground, dimmer given the moon was hidden. The others did the same, with some degree of success and difficulty. Gentler had it perfect. Faith, who wasn't used to using magic, ended up going a little overboard and putting herself down against her barrel just about, while Acrid took a few moments to rise and fall before getting the dip just right. All four subsumed their gear in shadows, attaching them to their bodies so, even if it took up a bit of effort, it'd keep them near weightless.

And with that the squad zoomed across the ground like melting ice being drained down a slope. A silent, careful movement.

As they went, Fear went about pumping illusions out of himself in order to give his squad the idea of their plan of attack. Detailed illustrations with visual hallucinations. It was over as soon as it started, and they all had a pretty good idea about their roles.

The fact that neither of the four slipped up during their minutes long glide was a testament to their skill, as well as Fear's natural teaching prowess and cleverness that he'd inherited from his mother. It helped that all four of them had experience meditating and controlling their bodies or magic to an extreme degree.

It felt like an eternity getting to the walls. One of the four dispersed from the group – it was Fear. The other three popped completely out of the ground and tread silently toward the entrance, hugging up against the wall. All while Fear merely slipped completely into the shadows and stretched out his body, finagling it to glide between the cracks of the spotlights, and then race swiftly up one of the towers, the one on his right.

Scaling the wall was easy. There was a sense of vertigo as his shadow slid across concrete, or whatever this was. He flipped over the railing, surged up the satyr's body, and wrapped the enemy in a choke hold. Fear had four options. He could snap the neck with telekinesis and strength, he could throw them off the side and let their death come from a plummet, he could bring them to dream land with a choke hold, or he could bring his sword out of the shadows and knock him out. The problem was, a choke hold knock out had more opportunity to fuck up, but would keep him out of it for longer. The sword would be shorter, risk them getting caught. Whereas dropping him off the side would be a sure kill from the weight of his armor, but it would be louder, and the snapping of a neck would be permanent, but this satyr probably had a family.

Fear made his decision in the blink of an eye. He tightened his grip around the veins leading to the neck, grasping the larynx firmly, and used telekinesis to pull himself down toward the ground, increasing his weight.

The satyr gasped, then choked. His arms came up to grab at the hooves to pry them off but was surprised to feel nothing there but shadows. He clawed at his neck, sniper rifle having clattered to the ground long ago.

Fear could bring him over to the edge, it'd be a simple matter to throw him off and do away with his enemy for good. It was tempting. But he refused, holding down the points on the satyr's neck he'd been taught.

His enemy pushed and pulled, ramming backwards to try and knock the equine loose, knowing something was choking him but not what. It wasn't long before his knees buckled under him, head going light, vision dimming, and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Fear kept the hold for a long moment, risking a little brain damage, but making sure he wouldn't be getting back up for awhile. It had been a long ten seconds.

Fear released his grip and stood at the edge of the tower facing the other, and let his tulpa surge out of him across the gap. When it was completely across Fear initiated the spell, switching places with Omega Storm and silently appearing on the other side. Fear dove into the shadows again and raced over to the next satyr, doing the same as the last, pulling him in a choke hold and yanking him to the ground with oxygen deprivation.

Afterward Fear reached the edge of the tower and slid down it among the shadows, appearing next to his family braced against the door. He gave a quick salute and they went into the shadows again together, slipping through the cracks of the door. Gentler and Faith went in first, followed by Acrid, then Fear.

Gentler leaped out of the shadows at one of the guards at the other side, wrapping an arm around his neck and yanking him down and back against the wall, wrenching against it and pinching the larynx and veins. "Gck! Hckk!" It was a silent take down that took seconds.

The second, who glanced to the side and caught Gentler in the act, was nabbed in Faith's grip. She came out of the ground and wrapped her forelegs around the satyr's stomach, pulling him up and then down behind her in a suplex. Bridging her back and giving him a concussion hard enough to send him reeling into unconsciousness.

Acrid followed up by taking the third ahead of them and burying him under the ground. He planted his hooves against the dirt and caved it in, before swallowing him up, not even regretting the fact that he'd probably killed them. He had a heel style to live by after all.

The four took a moment to catch their breaths, with Fear coming up out of the shadows afterward. He looked at their handiwork and gave a simple, appraising nod. He output a hallucination of patting them all on the back and then directed them toward their next goal, slowly pushing through the compound. Fear cast himself in illusion and invisibility, obscuring himself entirely so that he could help his family by scouting ahead, trying to put as little pressure on his body as possible to prevent his leg from hurting before it was time to go all out.

During the infiltration Fear couldn't help but think back on a few years ago, maybe four, when he'd been busy learning from Emulae on just how to mask himself like this.

Fear needed food. He was incredibly on edge and he'd been starved for the past couple days. Sim had been forcing a fight between each other and making him learn how to siphon love while he was battling in order to help him improve. They'd been merciless, and it hadn't been the first time over the three month period he'd considered giving up. He was up in the guest room, hiding out, biding his time late in the day, trying to figure out the complexities needed to scour himself completely invisible.

The problem was, Fear knew he couldn't do that yet. He'd learned how to shed his fur and hair and mask himself in the ensuing storm in order to make it more difficult for others to hit him, though it rarely helped because Gentler had proven a knack for finding him purely through sound.

Which had forced Fear to learn how to mask his sounds with illusions as well. It was all a really hard waltz between his family and him. Fear's lips pulled back into a nervous snarl, his eyes full of concern as his heart thundered in his chest. It was hard to calm down. If he didn't calm down he wouldn't even be able to change his colors to fit the household.

Fear took a deep breath through his snout, closing his eyes. Casting an illusion over himself that deprived him of his six senses. A small charm in changeling terms. It was harder using it on others. As the world filtered out from him and he was left in complete emptiness, he let only the sensation of his breathing fill through, focusing on his meditations. Meditation was not about calming the mind and emptying it of thought, but taking the thoughts that did come and carefully parrying them away by reminding yourself of your primary focus. He'd become adept at it, casually pushing away thought after thought, anxiety after anxiety, even though it took full concentration just to do so.

Eventually, his body calmed down. His heart rate stilled. A gentle thump th-thump thump thump th-thump thump thump. Fear opened his eyes and took the world in anew. Things felt crisper, cleaner. It was a sensation he'd grow accustomed to as he matured and aged. He let his muscles go limp, just looking around at the world with a different perspective. A calm one. A gentle smile flit onto his face. His ears buzzed a bit.

It was time to try his hoof at sneaking some cookies.

Fear opened the door. It didn't squeak because he'd long ago taken the initiative to lubricate it. Not that it'd been easy. It'd required changing himself to secrete specific oils from his hoof, on Emulae's instruction. He knew he'd need it eventually.

Carefully slipping out, Fear closed it silently behind him and cast out illusory wavelengths. They were imperfect, easy to spot. He hadn't become accustomed to using it solely on instinct yet. His intention was clear in the spells. But it was functional for a colt like him. Fear cushioned his hooves with pillowy horseshoes made from changeling magic, and concealed his body by camouflaging himself with colors matching the inside of the wooden building.

Fear was headed for the stairwell when he felt the intent hammer against his brain of someone coming out to go to the bathroom. He froze as Sim opened up his door and swiftly flit past him none the wiser. He would have alerted everyone if he'd noticed. Fear was pretty sure he hadn't noticed? He hadn't sensed a disturbance in his emotions. Or he was faking really well. The stairwell creaked as Sim descended.

It was the same step every time, and as Fear began his descent as well, he made sure to avoid that one.

The living room was being occupied by Mirage, who was busy playing jacks, a training exercise for unicorn foals but a fun game for anyone else.

As Fear tried to slip past her Mirage lifted her snout in the air and sniffed.

 _Shit!_ Fear thought. _I forgot!_ Fear immediately tried to bring to hide his scent with the smell of the wood around him. Mirage focused for a second, her eyes contracting. There was a sense that something was off, but she eventually shrugged her shoulders.

"Must've been my imagination." Still her eyes slid over where Fear was, his stiff body in midstep.

Fear couldn't tell if she was throwing him a bone or genuinely stumped. But he didn't let it bother him. When Mirage was looking away he hurried along to the kitchen, stepping over one of the creaky floorboards with dainty steps. Nowadays he didn't need to cushion his hooves unless he was going somewhere with mechanical turrets because his illusory skill did the work for them.

Entering the kitchen, where Emulae and him had many of their mental hallucinatory battles, that Fear always lost but would eventually win near constantly, he let himself calm down a bit.

Fear knew Emulae could hear his heartbeat if he didn't mask it. She wasn't in the room though, he was sure. She only hid her soul signature when she was aware of his presence.

And he was pretty sure she didn't know he was there.

Looking up at the cookie jar on top of the old style refrigerator Fear realized he could use his magic to pull it down, but he wasn't skilled enough yet to hide the aura from his horn while also using telekinesis. He had to learn better! And eventually he would. But right now wasn't about testing his limits, it was about getting that food.

The cookies were chunky pumpkin chocolate chip biscuits. They were made from mostly preserved ingredients so while they were delicious and semi-fresh, they weren't as good as Abyssinian cuisine, as he'd learn someday. But right now that food was worth its weight in thousands of caps.

Fear licked his lips. He hadn't thought this far ahead. He needed some way to grab the jar and pull it down without being seen. Glancing from side to side he made sure no one was watching. Fear could maybe extend his hair or... or... Fear was at a loss for what to do! _Okay._ Fear took a few steps in place and made use of his mother's old motto. _When all seems lost take stock and do a brainstorming session._ He grimaced tightly and looked back at the cookie jar. He had magic, he had transformation to some degree, he had illusions... he couldn't make an illusion concrete could he? No that was silly. He also had the burgeoning ability to shadow walk. Could he do that? It would be a risk. He also had hair, hooves, eyes, and a tail. He had a lot, he realized! But what could he use?

Glancing behind him, Fear took stock of his tail, narrowing his eyes. Hmm... could he? He could try to slither up there with shadows. Or... use the shadows to pull the jar down? No. That might cause it to crash into the floor. Maybe when he was better he could grab it in his magic and subsume into the shadows and control it from there.

Fear could only dream.

But, there was one other idea. He was already influencing his body with changeling magics while remaining inconspicuous. Maybe he could lengthen his tail and use it as a prehensile appendage? Fear realized he was so far from being able to do so much, but eventually he would get there. It inspired him to keep trying. Fear pumped formative magics into his tail, lengthening, stretching out that little dock bit by bit until it was writhing around like a controlled snake, hanging in the air. The extra vertebra were the most difficult, and alongside that forming the tiny discs.

 _Thank you, Grandma Emulae,_ Fear thought to himself, grinning victoriously as he eventually got it built up enough to have some control over it. He gave it a little flick, looked up at the cookie jar, lashed it around it, and lifted it up, and slowly brought it down.

Should he bring it back to the room with him or keep it here? He couldn't just stay here and eat it all in one shot. Someone could come in any second. Even if he was hiding it in his illusory magics... Fear considered it. Maybe he could... melt this into the shadow beneath him? It was worth a try. It was a small object, full of many objects. All he had to do was... alter the wavelength of all of them, mix it with the shade.

Fear's mouth opened in a silent gasp, his tail returning to normal, as the jar mashed against his chest, melting into him, sticking to him like a singe mark. There was a lingering moment of hesitation as Fear's jaw opened and closed a dozen times, surprised at the nature of how he'd _finally_ gotten it right. He knew it was draining his magic actively, and he'd need to get better at it over the course of a few years before he could say he'd effectively mastered it, but it was done. He'd done it! Fear immediately looked around, finally sensing the rest of his family now that his focus was redistributed. Emulae was out in the backyard. She would be coming in soon, could feel the intent growing. Grandpa Jack was with her. Two of the three kids were in their rooms. Fear breathed in deep and carefully walked through the house, bypassing the creaky steps, and focusing on multiple things at once just like Rose had taught him in order to maintain illusion, transformation, and shadow walking. It was hard, harder than anything else he had done, and it caused him to waddle a bit as his padded hooves pressed into wood.

But... he'd done it.

And getting back to his room proved to be less of a task than coming out from it. He was going to eat like a king today. Emulae would make more of the fluffy treats for sure, when she could.

Fear had successfully guided his family into pounding the enemy into submission. Anyone who was still around were down in the mines. The ones on the walls had been succinctly subdued, and the ground around the compound was littered with unconscious bodies, some buried under the earth. Gentler took one of the soul weapons with him on Fear's suggestion. It grossed them all out to consider what they were capable of, but Fear wanted one on the squad in case it became necessary. Gentler had considered arguing but Fear's tone brooked no room for questioning. He sounded more experienced than he was. Maybe he was drawing on lives beyond him? Maybe he was just more confident than Gentler by this point. But the Abyssinian listened either way as they approached the Untergäng's open doors.

watch?v=C-6192-EkEg

The train was giant, the doors meant for creatures a little less than twice Gentler's size. It was intimidating and clearly made from magic and energy resistant plating. The insides were sterile and looked like cramped tanks, and the outside resembled it even more with their attached artillery and high powered auto guns that were built with computing to home in on a target and shoot it out of the air.

The Enclave were the most dangerous enemy in the wasteland after all. They could fly, they were agile and fast. Compared to the Steel Rangers who'd die in one hit to the soul weapons it was them and their Raptors that would cause the most damage.

All the train needed was a good hit with the artillery up front and a raptor would be going down though.

It was powerful, dangerous. Fear was about to enter the first train car but jumped back when he saw something coming down the hallway out of the corner of his eye with a pneumatic 'shmpff' 'shmpff' 'shmpff' of footsteps.

Fear pushed his family back, with a forehoof, his limp leg dangling under him uselessly. It had been a long time since he'd felt this vulnerable. Fear grit his teeth and bowed his head, putting his hoof down as Seele came out from the door, following the backing up team, having caught sight of him.

Seele was a top of the line robot after all. High definition cameras, battle hardy AI combined with his battle hardened soul. Top notch audio receptors, and... well. He didn't really need scent and taste in his life anymore. He'd long ago given that up. And it wasn't like those processors could be added in hindsight because souljars could not be modified.

Fear stiffened. Watching the bulbous body stand in front of them. It was made up of multiple sphere-like joints and a core about the same. It was a little taller than Gentler, with agility on the mind with how lubricated its body was, the soul snapshotting it in time, at its peak performance. On its back was a levitating metal ring that hovered, spinning incessantly like an engine. The whole thing was big, bulky, and had thrusters on its hands and feet, and back that looked strong enough to propel it through the air or increase its speed if necessary. Fear got low to the ground.

A deep, tinny voice sounded from its helmeted face, a helmet that looked more like a girthy scorpion mask, mandibles on the front, than a bulky rebreather mask like the Steel Rangers wore. "Fearei Shatter. What a pleasant surprise."

Like Fear had expected, he could not sense its intent. The robot and soul were one. It was a machine, not an organic form, guided and strengthened by soul. The body did not have a magical source to it, necessarily.

If anything, Fear could tell it was resistant to magic just by how everything about him seemed to ping off it. Fear couldn't 'see' it very well, but he suspected the umbran that Zaya had told him about, Zetta, was hiding in Seele's shadow. Zaya had also told him that interstellar spells might work, due to the idea of souls being Startouched potentially, manipulated by them in old Zebran lore. That was a last resort, and Fear had tried to look for other ways to beat it in order to not have to rely on it.

Just in case it turned out to be a false theory.

Fear pulled his sword out of his shadows and motioned for the others to get back.

"I suppose surprise doesn't really do it justice, though. Hmm..." Seele's voice grumbled like an earthquake, with a mechanical edge to it. "I did expect you after all. If you killed Exa then it stands to reason you'd come for me eventually. The only surprise is that I expected you to take some time off first. After all, a wastelander being in Abyssinia for the first time..." A pause.

"Must be pleasant." Seele cooed.

Fear shook his head wildly. "Seele! Whatever you're planning ends here and now! You're not taking over the wasteland nor Abyssinia! We're here to stop you!"

"If you or your _friends_ can even hurt me I'll commend you for your efforts." Seele twisted slightly, holding his arms out in a battle ready stance, getting ready to fight.

Fear launched off the ground on one leg, using telekinetic hoof pads to charge forward into the air, trying to get up to his chest, bringing to bear the sealing spell he'd used on Zaya.

Seele stepped forward to greet Fear, throwing a hand for his face.

It was a fast move, almost too fast. But Fear was prepared. He'd spent time learning to predict from his various fights and read the slightest movements. He pulsed himself downward slightly, onto a telekinetic pad and brought the sword sweeping around.

The mechanical beast's hand whirred over Fear's body, the overreach in his thrust causing him to come in direct contact with the blade. It had been a failure of a move, but Seele wasn't concerned.

As the magic poured into his metal, it was immediately dispersed and rendered impotent. The spell was ineffective on the body's capabilities.

Fear pushed himself to the right as Seele tried to collapse his body on top of Fear.

The thruster on Seele's other hand turned on, and sent him careening into a spin.

Fear was caught as the hand came around and slammed into his body, latching onto him, fingers clenching down as Seele fell to the ground.

Acrid stomped his hooves on the earth as Fear dipped into the shadows against the claws, the ground dilating and lifting to swallow Seele up.

Seele's boosters ignited, roaring him up off the ground before it could gulp him down, the disc on his back spinning even faster as if it were the mechanical reflection of adrenaline pumping through an organic body. A loud tinny war cry emitted from Seele's voice box as he rose further... further, and continued his spin, aiming his arm at Acrid and firing the detachable limb off, hovering in the air and moving backwards.

Acrid brought the earth up to try and defend himself but the fist rocketed right through and slammed into the older stallion point blank in the face, nearly crushing his snout and sending him sprawling onto the ground with a concussion, earthly debris scattering everywhere.

Gentler had been weaving around Seele's movements, drawing in close and throwing a magic nullification palm thrust at him, slamming home.

Nothing happened.

Fear popped off the robotic body and spun in place, bringing the sword around to block a fist sent straight at him, pushing if off and to the side with a screech of sharp quartz on metal. He ducked to the side as he pushed out an illusion, and Gentler responded in kind by throwing him the soul rifle he'd been carrying.

Seele reattached his limb and made to lunge at Gentler.

Gentler fell into the shadows.

It was a feint.

Seele twisted around and aimed his booster as the ground where Gentler was waiting to pop back out.

Fear screamed in alarm and fired the weapon.

There was a jerk as Seele's robotic body took the brunt of the force, a moaning grunt escaping the voice box and he twisted around in order to send a fist at Fear.

Fear knew it was fake and jumped back out of reach.

Faith fired her weapon, the power of the Alicannon punching through the air and blasting into the stunned souljar. There was an explosion, splinters of metal went flying.

Gentler came up out of the ground and used a repulsion palm, against Seele's core with a loud, echoing 'hyah!' His palm connected and caused Seele to stumble to the side, a gentle divot appearing in the metal where he'd been struck.

Faith charged up her weapon again.

Gentler fell into a series of repulsion swings, having felt the depression from his strike, phasing pieces of his body in and out of the shadows as Seele tried to fight back, raining down blows on him.

The damage was not lost on Fear as he stood back, analyzing the scene, feeling the eruption of pain beginning in his hindleg, but he ignored it, powered through it. Fear fired the soul rifle at Seele, puncturing his defenses.

Seele jerked to punch Gentler in the side of the head, expecting him to duck. The movement complete, he rocketed to the side just as Faith's weapon fired, on a crash course with the Abyssinian. Seele's AI whirred, working overtime to handle the three foes, crying out in aroused pleasure with every damaging blow, his soul able to feel the penetration, disturbing his enemies.

Nearly hit, Gentler barely managed to completely melt away, breathing heavily, coming back up for air.

Seele came down on Gentler hard, smashing a fist into his head and knocking him to the ground like a sack of bricks, out for the count.

Faith let out a war cry and leaped into the fray, bringing the horn of her alicannon around in a slamming motion.

Seele read it and took the brunt of the blow, earth pony might, equine and satyr technology clashing. Faith tried to duck as she saw a hand lashing out to latch onto her, the booster hastening its approach. The hand whooshed over her form, and she lunged to the side, Alicannon charged. "Fear!" Faith cried out.

Fear nodded once and shot the rifle again. Seele staggered backwards and the light around his body warped slightly.

Faith brought the weapon around and fired, aiming at Seele's head.

Seele ducked, activating his thrusters, and tore through the air at Faith.

Fear pushed Faith's body to the side with telekinesis, out of the way, and called out in his mind. _Starlight Shredder!_ His magic cascaded from his horn in a blinding display, matching his wavelength with the stars, arcing a hoof through the air, bringing to bear the light of multiple sources, letting shadows coalesce around them.

He twisted around as specks of plasma energy appeared around him, coming down onto him. Seele screamed in pleasure as concentrated light hammered into his body, burning up metal and then exploding on contact as magic pumped into the spell. The magic was almost enough to damage his resistant body.

Fear put his all into the combination of spells, standing on one hindleg and using his increasingly agonized lame leg, wrapped in splint, as a staff rather than a limb. Balancing carefully as he held his forelegs up, calling upon interstellar magic, putting his all into the ability.

There was a scream, two screams. One was Fear's, full of determination as he summoned the warth of space itself, and the second was Seele's, an erotic scream of shuddering pleasure. Pieces of his body flaked off from the explosive contact, but overall there were no cracks, just chips.

Seele's shadow bulged and writhed, before latching onto the shadows surrounding his host and scattering them before the magic could do anymore damage.

Fear fell to his forelegs as the spell ended, huffing, puffing, his eyes exhausted, jaw hanging open. His legs buckled under him. Zaya had theorized interstellar spells would work to chip away his body, maybe completely override the soul based on old Zebra beliefs.

Zaya had been wrong.

Fear dodged a telegraphed swing from Seele, watching as the robot portrayed his moves ahead of time with an overabundance of signs like a bad poker player. He dodged, weaved, and ducked, dancing across, bringing the soul gun to bear and firing at Seele, distorting his appearance, making him stumble.

Faith came up from behind and took the opportunity to blast the back of Seele's core and do more damage, creating small cracks in the metal that spider webbed outward. Not quite enough.

 _I could use the Raidho to mimic the powers of the soul rifle_ , Fear thought to himself. _But I'm running out of strength quickly. I could also probably use the sword's spells on the soul itself, instead of on the resistant metal body, but I'd need to use the **right** kind of spell._ Fear's eyes were lidded as he kept spinning and leaning around Seele's hits. His legs were trembling from strain, his mind preternaturally calm in the face of adversity and certain defeat. Something about the adrenaline kept him at peace even though he knew he was about to lose. They had come at this from the wrong standpoint. He hadn't done enough reconnaissance. Fear's face formed a tight grimace. His hindleg roaring with pain, making goosebumps trail up his spine like ice water. _I don't have the fine dexterous control right now, my leg hurts too much. We're about to lose._ Fear felt at peace, yet his stomach dropped from him. The panic had induced an emotional override. His exhaustion from the travels kept him serene.

 _I've fucked up again._ Fear thought. _Maybe my final fuck up._ His life wasn't flashing before his eyes though so... that was a good sign. Everything faded in and out, exertion causing Fear's breath to come out raggedly, his back cringing from the phantom pain. Everything felt like it was closing in.

Fear prayed, with every thought in his body, as he continued to occasionally fire the soul rifle that he'd live to see another day. He didn't think it'd actually work, and he didn't know why it'd happen... but as he careened out of the way of another strike, reading every feint and every actual attack Seele followed through with, he could feel his body slowly giving out on him. Only this time, unlike with Chrono Corona he couldn't think of a method to win, right now. His body was slacking. He was dimming. He heard a war cry.

It was Faith's.

Faith dove in the way of Fear as he was about to get bashed in the face, bringing the alicannon to bear and nearly firing it, only for Seele to bat her to the side with a simple flick, sending her careening across the way and slamming into the metal train cars with a _crunch_. Faith's body crumpled and fell limply to the ground, Alicannon thudding in the dirt.

Fear's eyes dilated as his legs failed on him, giving out under him, watching his end coming to him as life fell into slow motion.

As the arm thrust out to punch Fear in the face, a metal-clad Acrid crashed home into it, sending it off to the side and making Seele whip around.

Acrid brought the earth to his command, letting it rise up under Seele, using the same manipulation to slide around, sloping the earth under him to give him constant momentum, spiraling around the battlefield and peppering Seele with stones that broke apart on contact.

It was a hailstorm of rock, pelting him from every side, hovering in the air and constantly screaming through and slamming home. Crumbling apart. Making little knicks in the armor.

Fear's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he collapsed onto his side, the gear attached to his shadow bursting forth and thudding on the ground. Garand, saddlebags, sword. Everything scattered about.

Acrid was roaring, coughing up blood that coated his broken snout, sliding and weaving around Seele's attacks, seeping bits of metal off of his makeshift armor and letting it absorb the blows from the robotic menace. Sweeping the rifle up off the ground with advanced metal manipulation and holding it at the ready in a foreleg, firing constantly whenever it finished charging, stunning Seele time and again. "Just die you motherfucker!" Acrid screamed, making a crater in the earth that was incessantly replaced with the dust from broken rocks, only to take those pebbles and throw them at extreme velocities against the metal armor.

Seele's body was banged up, dinged, scratched, scraped, and scarred. There were nicks and cracks, like rocks embedded into windshields, and he was held down on one knee, holding an arm up to try and defend himself from the onslaught, the moans having tapered off from exhaustion. The body could barely move, not because it was incapable but because it was having difficulty keeping up with where Acrid was.

Zetta's voice sounded over the din. "Surrender, enemy of umbrans or face the consequences!" There was a twinge of terror in the umbran's deep, scarlet voice. He had emerged from the shadows and stood over Fear's body, a multitude of intents running through him that the only empath in the group couldn't sense. Unconscious.

Acrid slowed down and grimaced as he saw what was going on to his family member, growling out and surging forth to attack Zetta, remembering something from the threat.

The power to seal.

As Acrid's emotions got the better of him and he charged at Zetta to lay hooves on him, Seele spurred into action, rising as his body screeched from grinding together, some rocks stuck in little crannies. He uppercut Acrid in the stomach as he passed by, lifting him up into the air, bringing another arm down on the older stallion's spine, sending spittle flying from his mouth, and then bringing the previous arm around and bashing into his bloody face, arcing downward and slamming him into the crater.

Knocked out.

Zetta was quiet for awhile, looking at the damage to his host and the world around them. His vision cast from end to end. "Seele, order your men to imprison our guests in our security chambers. They won't be bothering us anymore." Zetta shuddered slightly after seeing what could have been, and picked up Fear's sword, casually examining it, sensing the power lying in it. He'd do well to destroy it here and now, but the quartz would make for good fuel. It would be used later. Zetta looked down at Fear with an angry grimace, considering destroying the rest of his gear or leaving it behind. He didn't know the emotional significance of most of it, but the garand had obviously gone under severe repairs. Fear would not have gone to the trouble unless it had emotional value. Zetta held a hoof in front of Fear's snout, hastening the rotting process and generating a sharp smelling ammonia scent.

Fear's snout wrinkled up, the sensation of fire sparks flooding across his nasal cavity and into his lungs. His diaphragmed spasmed, causing him to inhale hard. His eyes popped open and he jerked tiredly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he grunted, before flopping against the ground.

Zetta grabbed the garand in his necromantic aura, holding it at eye level with Fear. "Pay close attention Fear, because this is exactly what's going to happen to you and your family. Everyone you care about will fall to us, and it will start with these things you care about so much."

Fear groaned, his head throbbing in his skull, eyes bloodshot, huffing and puffing to try and catch his breath, looking at his garand with tired, lazy eyes. Consciousness ebbed and flowed.

Gradually, over the course of minutes the metal corroded, rusting away and breaking apart like peanut brittle, the wood rotting and splintering. The weapon cracked and wrenched, warping, before falling apart into pieces and being dropped onto the ground.

The young stallion barely knew what'd happened, but when it finally occurred to him he seethed with a need for vengeance.

Zetta grabbed Fear by the back of his mane and lifted his head up, before slamming it into the dirt multiple times. "You mean nothing to me you gross insect. You are nothing more than a source of despair. Consider yourself lucky I'm keeping you alive for now."

Fear was having a difficult time breathing right, his nasal passage completely messed up, breathing through his mouth like a snorer. It came in sharp, labored gasps. One of his eyes was squinting, the other was lazily drifting away. "F... fuck you..." it was all he had the strength left to speak, blood draining down his lips. Fear's eyes were tearing up. The salty liquid burned, or was that his fury?

Zetta snapped the rifle in half, then into pieces. "This will be staying here. Unlike you."

The young stallion's eyes fell shut as the umbran grinned victoriously. "For someone who's given me so much difficulty you lost very easily here Fearei Shatter. How does it feel knowing you're not good enough to overcome a soul jar?"

Fear spat, but it only came out as drool dribbling down his chin, mixing with the crimson reality running across his face. "N... next time..." he panted out. "There... will..." his voice was determined, huffy, and raspy.

The umbran smiled sadistically. "But Fear. How can there be a next time if you're incapable of escaping your prison? I won't be letting you out, ever. I'm going to kill everyone you care about in front of you. Destroy all your gear. Eliminate your will until you're a suffering, blubbering mess and you have nothing more to live for. And then I'm going to take your life while you're busy coming at me in a rage. You're nothing without your equipment after all, and even less without your magic." Zetta's voice was a low purr. "You may have learned to fight without your empathy, but everything else about you depends on one single facet of the world. Your connection to magic. Without it. You. Are. Nothing." Zetta hissed into Fear's ear. "Your family is going to be used as slaves, and the ones who deign fit to struggle and resist will be used as batteries. For my kind, and for the satyrs." It started as a low rumble, before turning into a full maniacal cackle.

Fear grunted and grumbled, gritting his teeth, lips pulled back into a snarl. He could taste iron on his lips and tongue.

"I want you to _hurt_ , Fear," Zetta proclaimed. "After what you've done to us you deserve no less. Killing our comrades, oppressing us, forcing us to remain inside the seal. We knew you'd be coming, you horrible little cretin. And it's time you got what's coming to you."

Fear's eyes fluttered, eyes rolling back. A desperate whimper escaped him as unconsciousness reclaimed him.

watch?v=m3t5GDAHVkA

 **A/N:** If you'd like to read the rest of the story, search Fallout: Equestria – The Paths we Carve on fimfiction.

 **BR asks:** What's your ideal Hearth's Warming Eve gift?

 **Fear:** You might be expecting me to say 'world peace' or 'the wasteland to go away' but I've learned that I want to accomplish that myself instead of getting it as a gift. Further, I'm not naive enough anymore to ask for something like that. I'd rather get something concrete from my family. I think the best gift I could get is something from those shops in Abyssinia. I saw a lot of cool stuff there, but I think the best thing would be a Mega Mare hoodie.

Hm? Why yes I do know a version of me got one of those. If I ever head to Tenpony Tower I'm going to check the shop alternate me got it in and see if it's still there. Should be near the bottom of the pile.

One of me got a Mega Mare figurine from Minuette once. According to her there were a total of 12: eight robot masters, Mega Mare, Alpha Mare, Wiz Caesar, and Dr. Applebloom. I've really earned her affection over my many variations' interactions with her. I've taken her out to breakfast before and done a couple unspeakable things. She tells me she was "alive" before the war and during the war, and also in realities where the war did not exist. Which has taught me she enjoys being able to act mortal sometimes even if she's not mortal.

 **Faith:** I don't know... Fear's always trying to get me something neat from the traveling traders because he wants to show me how much he cares about and appreciates me, but I really don't need anything like that. To be honest the best gift he ever gave me was finding a book of Hearth's Warming carols and offering to bring me around singing the standard hymns and the traditional songs. I just need more of that.

 **Gentler:** Ugh. I think what I'd like the most is for some way to use a larger variety of magic. I envy Fear a lot. But if I couldn't have that... I suppose I'd ask for a nice quilt from Abyssinia that I could wrap myself up in on the colder days. I'd take good care of it.

 **Acrid:** I always wanted a Limit Breaker figurine or all the comics when I was growing up. Limit was this cool comic book character who always managed to surpass expectations and do the right thing even though he started out with nothing.

 **Sim:** An offer to play a part in a Hearth's Warming Eve play hosted by none other than Mister Alistair Tenpony. I'd give anything for an opportunity like that. I've heard stories about Tenpony's theater and the plays he sometimes puts on in the wasteland. It's a dying art, and I really want to strut my stuff. Especially if it involves the use of transformation in order to show a symbolic change of character. Preferably I'd play the lead, but... I'd be willing to play a different role. In acting there is no lesser part, just different parts.

 **Storm:** ...Back again? Ideal Hearth's Warming gift? Hmm... I'd say I'd like to see everyone one more time but I already got that wish so... maybe just for my next life, whatever it is, to be in some different reality. With different laws, different constraints. Different mental aspects, different physical aspects. And maybe some tertiary set of aspects that are new and interesting. Just a new multiverse that is far beyond anything anyone in our multiverse could have imagined. I want to have new experiences that are so far beyond the definition of those I left behind that they'd be greedy to hear more.

 **Amelio:** I would like to be untainted by Fate for a little while so I could go back to being just Amelio for a bit. I want to be able to achieve the dreams I originally aspired to when I was alive purely and fully, when i was still a mortal with a mortal mindset. It is not... bad being who I am now. Just different. I do not regret my choices, nor do I wish for anything different. I just wish my mortal half could have lived a far more fulfilling life. There is a saying beyond the veil that life is far more satisfying when it is lived to fruition, instead of ending early.

Technically my life did not end that early, because I died of natural causes. But you know what I mean.

I hope that makes sense.

 **Drax:** A ribbon to decorate the Alicorsair and a huge haul of fresh fish of different kinds. I used to hear about how good fish tasted, and I know a lot of pegasi and Abyssinians used to eat fish way back when. I'm sure all of them around Equestria are dead by now. That or I want a hoard of my own, maybe just something small I can indulge in for a few months. Various gems with various tastes.

 **Alicorsair:** I just want to be useful to Drax and maybe see any enemies of my master fall before me. Maybe get some revenge on Fear for blasting me apart for a little while. But no harm no foul. Uguuu I look so cute in a ribbon though!

 **Shaybna:** I wish to see my brothers and sisters in arms once more. To be in their presence, to be wielded in battle alongside them. I also wish I could... maybe find a different AI that has also grown and learned from those that have wielded it so that I may be able to get to know them and end up forming a relationship, however deep.


End file.
